Engel
by Srta Potter
Summary: Ascenção da ditadura nazista na Alemanha. O que é certo e errado? Nesta história Harry e Draco precisam superar mais do que eles mesmos: precisam superar o conceito de um país.
1. Der Vertrag

**Engel**

Capítulo Um - Der Vertrag

_França – Versalhes – 28 de junho de 1919_

Conferência da Paz

- Eu, primeiro-ministro da França, Georges Clemenceau, em presença do presidente dos Estados Unidos, Woodrow Wilson, e do primeiro-ministro inglês, David Lloyd George, informo que já temos o Tratado de Paz, nomeado como Tratado de Versalhes, o qual o governo alemão terá de assinar.

O silêncio era total entre os presentes. Após semanas discutindo as 440 cláusulas do Tratado, enfim ele estava determinado.

- A Alemanha, através deste contrato, assume os seus débitos na Grande Guerra¹. Todos os presentes e representantes da Tríplice Entente e os Estados Unidos da América já conhecem o teor deste Tratado. Neste dia 28 de junho de 1919 a República de Weimar, atual Alemanha, deve assinar neste espaço.

O silêncio permanecia. John Maynard Keynes, economista inglês, que fazia parte da

delegação britânica na Conferência, já a havia abandonado antes mesmo de terminar. Georges parecia irrefutável sobre os artigos, que toda a França considerava justo. E então tudo começou.

_República de Weimar – Berlim – 29 de junho de 1919_

"_Vom 10. Januar 1920, das Inkrafttreten des Vertrags von Versailles unterzeichnet, hier von der Republik von Weimar, Deutschland, die den Ersten Weltkrieg. _

O som da água não parava. As mãos brancas enxaguavam cada peça cuidadosamente. Depois do som no rádio, apenas o som da água podia ser detectado. A calma de Narcisa ao lavar os objetos de porcelana era absoluto até o momento que o locutor avisava que esta era uma declaração vinda da França. Imediatamente os olhos azuis se fixaram num ponto inexistente na sua frente. A água escorria, mas o prato de porcelana permanecia nas mãos dela.

_In Übereinstimmung mit den Artikeln 231-247 des EG-Vertrags, Deutschland verpflichtet sich, alle Schäden, die auf die Triple Entente…_

O som da porta foi rápido. Ela abriu e fechou, por um segundo encobrindo a voz abafada que saia do rádio. Lucius, sentado numa cadeira ao lado do aparelho, fez um sinal para que o filho não fizesse barulho. O menino parou de repente e ficou no meio da sala grande ouvindo soar a única voz na casa.

_Die Triple Entente, die durch England, Frankreich, Russischen Reich, mit der Unterstützung aus den Vereinigten Staaten während des Krieges, den 28. __Juli 1914 bis 11. November 1918... _

Narcisa saia da cozinha enxugando as mãos num pano de prato. Seus passos eram silenciosos e delicados. Ela se postou ao lado do marido sem olhar para o filho, vestido em shorts escuros e suspensórios acima da camisa branca. Ela sentia a tensão no marido e estava ansiosa, sabia do que se tratava a tal declaração.

_Empfangen von insgesamt 8 Mrd. Pfund Sterling*."_

Neste momento os olhos azuis saíram da caixa de madeira que fazia ruído para outros olhos azuis como os seus. Então ele viu aqueles olhos fecharem devagar, como num cansado desalento e não era nada diferente disso em fato. O cansaço estava estampado em cada expressão e movimento do pai. Entretanto o menino não entendeu muito bem o porquê.

No rádio a declaração havia sido anunciada. Ele sabia sobre a Guerra, mas não sabia de muitos detalhes, não entendia muito bem a parte política/econômica, mas seu pai sim. Pela reação de Lucius algo muito grave deveria ter ocorrido. Mas o garoto, com 13 anos então, não conseguia pensar em nada pior do que a Grande Guerra em si, e esta havia chegado ao fim há um ano.

Por um momento, de pé no chão tão polido que brilhava, ele não teve coragem de perguntar ao pai o que aquela declaração significava. O rosto afundado nas mãos de Lucius indicavam por si só que não era algo bom. Mas esta iniciativa não precisou ser tomada por ele, porque a mãe o fez.

- E então, Lucius? – ela perguntou num tom suave, após segundos de respeito para com o marido.

O homem levantou a cabeça e viu o filho. Por um momento se repreendeu por mostrar ao herdeiro um sinal de fraqueza. Aquilo não era adequado para a formação do menino, mas uma vez que o próprio Império havia sido atirado na lama (e com ele o seu povo) que diferença fazia, afinal?

Desviou os olhos dos dele e sem olhar para nada em especifico, a não ser para o futuro desastroso, anunciou à mulher em voz apática e fria:

- Oito bilhões de libras esterlinas é o que nos farão pagar.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos. O menino franziu o cenho. Não havia conseguido entender por completo aquilo, mas aguardou em silencio, estático. Então notou que a mãe de pálida foi ficando absolutamente vermelha, até que sua face desse a impressão que iria explodir. Mas o fogo que subia pelo peito até a garganta parecia real...

- _Hölle_!

Draco arregalou os olhos. Nunca vira a mãe ter uma atitude tão intempestiva. Ele olhou para o pai que no mesmo momento se dirigiu à esposa que não mais o olhava. Ela estava de costas, indo e voltando no curto espaço em que estava, até que parou.

- O que nos resta fazer agora? O governo já concordou com isto. – declarou inconformado.

- Nós vamos morrer de fome. – alegou a esposa, agora tentando sentar numa cadeira para relaxar.

Draco olhava do pai para a mãe e da mãe para o pai acompanhando toda a conversa, apesar de ainda não entender tudo em sua perfeição. Parecia que se fosse se movimentar iria quebrar a dinâmica do diálogo e ele não podia fazê-lo. Tinha que saber o que estava havendo afinal.

- E isto é apenas alguns dos artigos. O Tratado completo deve fazer outras exigências. – analisou Lucius visando como administraria as coisas dali em diante.

- Não tenha dúvida. Será que nada mais será informado hoje? – perguntou enquanto a palidez voltava a seu rosto e seu peito já palpitava menos.

- Não sei Narcisa. De qualquer forma teremos todos os detalhes desta situação. Eu ainda sou dono do _Völkischer Beobachter_ e estou indo para o jornal agora conversar com Esser sobre isso.

Sem ao menos olhar para o filho, Lucius retirou do corrimão da longa escada seu casaco e saiu de casa. Devagar Draco virou a cabeça para acompanhar a saída do pai.

Narcisa já havia acabado de lavar a louça e mesmo que houvesse mais naquele momento ela não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Agora ela tricotava calmamente na cadeira de balanço, enquanto ouvia uma música no rádio. Aquela cena para ela era tão habitual, mas naquele dia, depois da notícia terrível, a calma era só aparente. Sempre fora o tipo de mulher desejada por Lucius: bonita, mas forte, forte e fria, mas não menos delicada.

O tempo havia sido generoso com ela e ela conservava um rosto perfeito de menina, enquanto já era uma mãe. Seus olhos sairam do tricô para ver uma das empregadas da casa passar discretamente pelo corredor. E logo em seguida viu seu filho.

O menino, Draco Neidhöfer Malfoy, era o único filho do casal. Narcisa fazia questão que seu filho fosse o espelho do pai: um alemão de sangue puro, viril, forte e muito rico, além de participar, quando tivesse a idade, do _Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_, o DAP. Ela o olhou com atenção e seu sorriso parecia um pouco feito, algo de boneca desenhada. Mas o filho estava habituado aos mecanismos das coisas.

- Ainda está aí, Draco? O que quer? – perguntou desanimada.

- _Mutter_, só queria saber o que aconteceu que a senhora e o _vater _ficassem tão preocupados. – disse o menino com calma, mas exatamente usando o mesmo tom da família.

- Oh _lieb_, não sei se vai compreender... – ela largou o tricô para abraçá-lo. O menino não fez nada, apenas aguardava uma resposta, o olhar inexpressivo. A mãe se afastou. – O Império está passando por um momento complicado, onde todas as pessoas podem ficar muito pobres e sem segurança alguma. Estamos ameaçados pelos outros países da Euroupa, principalmente a França.

O menino arregalou levemente os olhos. A mãe, abaixada na altura dele, segurou o seu rosto com leveza enquanto continuava a explicar:

- Na verdade querem que a nossa querida pátria seja destruída, mas nós somos alemães, filho e não vamos deixar isso acontecer! – ela deu um sorriso verdadeiro e então o menino se contagiou, apresentando o mesmo sorriso e a luz nos olhos.

- _Papa_ vai ajudar também?

- Claro que sim, meu amor! E nós vamos ajudar ao _papa _para que ele e todo o partido possa divulgar nossas idéias. Vamos tirar o governo fraco do poder para podermos nos defender com dignidade.

Narcisa parecia dizer aquelas palavras ao filho para que ela mesmo se convencesse daquilo e tivesse um pouco de esperança. A aflição que o menino sentira momentos antes começou a diminuir e começou a se sentir entusiasmado. De repente ele não cabia mais em si:

- _Mama_, que posso fazer para ajudar? – os olhos azuis não deixavam os dela por momento nenhum.

- Eu acredito que será bom você distribuir os panfletos do partido por onde quer que passe. Entregue a seus amigos e peça a eles para que entreguem aos pais. Estará ajudando bastante!

- Será que poderia acompanhar o _papa_ nas reuniões do partido? Eu realmente gostaria de aprender, para quando puder me filiar estar entendido do assunto.

- É uma ótima idéia querido. Quando seu pai chegar do trabalho poderemos conversar com ele a respeito, quem sabe? Eu não vejo problema algum!

Ambos sorriram um para o outro. O menino saiu e corria rapidamente pelas ruas, enquanto a mãe em casa sonhava com um futuro melhor. Draco sentia o vento bater nos cabelos com leveza. Uma vez ou outra ele fechava os olhos e imaginava que as idéias de seu pai e do partido salvariam seu lar. Nada ruim aconteceria com eles e ele seria um grande representante do DAP. Já até podia se ver...

Quando voltou à realidade, abriu os olhos e viu muitas pessoas andando de lá para cá. Achava tudo aquilo tão belo, tão necessário, não queria perder a beleza da cidade. Ele realmente se sentia encorajado a lutar pela dignidade da Alemanha. Quando a nuvem de pessoas se dissipou na rua, dando lugar aos carros e bondes, Draco avistou a loja de doces do outro lado da rua que sempre frequentava e resolveu que deveria comprar alguns para si e para a mãe. A mãe adorava doces. Não demorou para que conseguisse atravessar e então ver as letras indicativas no vidro: "Loja de Doces Baruch".

O garoto tirou os cabelos do rosto, ajeitando-o de lado, como costumava ficar às vezes. Assim que entrou o senhor atrás do balcão, que tinha idade para ser seu pai, o olhou por trás dos óculos redondos. Seu sorriso passava a impressão de que ele era simpático e receptivo. O menino, que já o conhecia, o cumprimentou:

- _Guten Tag, herr_ Baruch.

- _Guten Tag_, Draco. – respondeu gentilmente. – Será o de sempre?

- Sim, _herr_ Baruch. E para minha mãe também. – respondeu ainda com a cabeça nos pensamentos anteriores.

James, o senhor Baruch, encheu duas sacolinhas pequenas com pequenos doces de chocolate e outra de balas. Ele entregou ao garoto que as recebeu de bom grado.

- Quanto é? – indagou o menino já comendo uma das balinhas.

- São 5 marcos.

O menino tirou do bolso da frente uma nota e entregou ao vendedor. Recebeu seu troco em _pfnennigs_ e após conferi-los, guardou as moedas. Então o assunto prosseguiu:

- Temos que aproveitar bem este momento. Logo logo o Império vai entrar numa crise financeira grande. Consegue entender isso, menino?

- Mais ou menos, _herr_ Baruch. Mas meu pai vai me explicar tudo hoje quando chegar do serviço.

James sorriu para o menino e fez um breve aceno para ele, que já sumia pela porta. Então ele consultou o relógio e chamou sua mulher em voz alta, já que ela se encontrava nos fundos da loja.

- Lílian! Lílian!

A senhora Baruch correu para atender ao marido, que a esperava com um terno sorriso que se alargou quando a viu tão bela por ter tido corrido um pouco. Ela retribuiu o sorriso para ele da mesma forma, ajeitando os cabelos ruivos que haviam se desprendido do coque na corrida.

- Sim, querido. Eu peço desculpas, mas estava ocupada com...

- Meu amor, não precisa se desculpar. Eu só queria lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Diga! – ela pediu sorrindo, os olhos verdes demais não deixam os olhos dele.

- Hoje é a primeira noite de _Shavuot_. Está tudo pronto para isso?

- Sim, está. Já fiz os bolos de queijo e já tenho alguma idéia do que estudaremos neste ano, inclusive sugestões para o Harry.

- Isso é ótimo. Não pode ser nada muito complicado, afinal ele só tem 8 anos.

- Ele vai compreender, James. D´us ajuda a todos nós.

Ele abraçou a esposa carinhosamente. Tinha adoração completa por ela, desde sempre.

- Eu vou fechar a loja agora, querida. Daqui a pouco já anoitece e não quero fazer nada errado, muito menos passar isso para nosso filho.

- Fique em paz, meu esposo. Nunca houve um ano que fizemos algo errado durante as datas importantes. Hoje não será diferente.

Satisfeito, James Baruch Potter apagou todas as luzes e fechou as portas da loja. Eram exatamente 16h15min e até aquele momento ninguém reparava porque algumas lojas fechavam tão mais cedo que outras em datas específicas.

oOo

A porta foi aberta sem rodeios, mas como jornalista ele já estava habituado a isso. Claro que só aceitava isso da única pessoa que estava acima dele: o dono do jornal, Lucius Neidhöfer Malfoy e era ele mesmo quem o estava fazendo.

Hermann Esser parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo enquanto via seu chefe fechar a porta e então sentar-se mais calmo diante dele. Os olhos glaciais pareciam, antitesemente, estar em fogo. Ele manteve o mesmo olhar que o patrão, mas não era um desafio: só mostrava que ele já estava concordando com o ponto de vista de Lucius antes que ele falasse.

- O que temos sobre o Tratado de Versalhes? – a pergunta fora direta e certeira.

- _Herr_ Neidhöfer, temos todos os detalhes. – o homem arrumou os óculos na ponte do nariz e continuou de forma segura e clara. – Antes do pronunciamento o governo ja tinha em mãos uma cópia do Tratado.

Lucius sentiu o ódio queimar por dentro. Já fazia algum tempo que não achava que o governo vigente era adequado. Fazia algum tempo que tinha aderido às idéias do _Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_, partido conhecido como DAP, formado no ano anterior, em 1918.

- Compreendo. E quando estes desqualificados mandaram a cópia do Tratado? – perguntou acendendo um cigarro.

- Hoje. Acaba de chegar na verdade. Estava prestes a ligar para o senhor.

Lucius ficou em silêncio. E depois de um trago voltou-se para o editor.

- Quero ler este documento.

Hermann Esser abriu a primeira gaveta embaixo de sua mesa e entregou os papéis nas mãos de Lucius. Com um olhar analítico verificou cada artigo do Tratado. Conforme tomava conhecimento das exigências da entitulada Tríplice Entente, mais tinha certeza que a Republica de Weimar estava na hora de encontrar seu fim.

- Como eles foram capazes de concordar com isso, Esser? – indagou com algum nervosismo evidente.

- _Herr _Neidhöfer, o Chanceler Friedrich Ebert não sabe fazer política. Já sabemos disso a algum tempo, desde que conhecemos e apoaimos as idéias do DAP. Assinar este Tratado é uma tolice grandiosa.

- A política está um caos. Como se já não bastasse a fuga do _Kaiser_, a conversão do _Reich_ numa República Parlamentar, fora os agitadores de pequenos partidos... Nada vai mudar agora depois deste Tratado. Assim que ele entrar em vigor sentiremos com mais força as consequências.

- Sim, o objetivo da França em particular é fazer com que não tenhamos armamento o suficiente para enfrentá-los num eventual combate. Querem que tenhamos exército apenas para proteção básica do Império.

- E pelo que entendi este valor de 8 bilhões de libras esterlinas é apenas um valor simbólico inicial. Pode ser que esta valor venha a aumentar.

- Exatamente. Este valor corresponde ao pagamento de reparações de guerra aos países vencedores.

- O Império vai cair numa inflação absurda...

- Sim, principalmente porque querem que nos livremos de todo o nosso armamento. E querem obviamente nos amarrar as mãos através da proibição de construção de bases militares e da limitação de homens no exército, aeronáutica e marinha.

- Há as colônias também. Perder Sarre para França significa perder todo o minério que temos. E se formos contabilizar todas as outras colônias que perdemos para a Inglaterra, França e outros teremos uma redução significativa do Império Alemão.

- Posso dizer que temos mais de dois milhões de quilômetros quadrados de terra. Agora este número deve ter caido por volta dos 500 mil metros quadrados.

Um silêncio considerável se estabeleceu entre os dois homens. Apenas a fumaça do cigarro se movimentava na sala, displicentemente.

- E ainda nos responsabilizaram moralmente pela Guerra. Ah caro Esser, eu sinto que Friedrich Ebert só vai piorar as coisas...

- Claro, Lucius. Ele é um maldito adepto do SPD - _Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschland, _ um social-democrata e este tipo de política não serve para nós. O que nos importa é erguer o nosso partido, o melhor para todo o povo alemão.

- A intenção deste Tratado é nossa humilhação. Mas eles não vão conseguir isso.

Lucius ficou em silêncio. Já conseguia ver e prever a crise que a Alemanha enfrentaria. Agora mais do que nunca as idéias do DAP deveriam ser embutidas nas matérias do jornal. Esser não comentou mais nada, ficando no mesmo silêncio que Lucius, em respeito a ele. Entretanto ele não demorou para se manifestar.

- Eu quero que a edição de amanhã seja completamente dedicada ao Tratado de Versalhes. – informou se levantando, mas sem tirar os olhos do editor. – Todos os enfoques, não importa o tema. Este é o enfoque geral, obviamente com influência das idéias do DAP.

- Sempre, senhor. Não se preocupe, todos os jornalistas serão orientados neste aspecto.

Lucius deu um breve sorriso sem emoção para Esser e se retirou da sala do editor. Hermann respirou fundo e tentou relaxar mais na cadeira. Mais do que nunca o partido deveria ser fortalecido e ele como um dos membros precisava contagiar os outros com mais dedicação ainda. Se o Império continuasse no caminho que estava iria afundar e isso ele não permitiria.

Não demorou para que fizesse algumas ligações e conversasse com alguns membros, assim como ele, mais antigos. Levaria todas as idéias para Lucius depois, todas que fossem pauta para a próxima reunião do DAP. Ele mesmo tinha uma idéia e esta idéia era fazer algumas mudanças na forma como o partido adquiriria mais adeptos.

Enquanto isso Lucius observava a rotina no jornal e todos, como sempre, estavam fazendo o que deveriam fazer. Ele não conseguiu evitar um pensamento:

" – Este é o povo alemão. Um povo trabalhador, de determinação. Não seremos poeira embaixo do sapato dos franceses. Pricipalmente eles."

oOo

Eram 17h07min e as velas haviam sido acesas. Era necessário um horário, havia um horário para isso. As mulheres e meninas decoraram as sinagogas e suas casas com ramos e flores em sinal da comemoração da véspera de Shavuot no dia anterior. As preces haviam sido feitas, em voz baixa e perfeita, com adoração e respeito...

" - Baruch Atá A-do-nai, E-lo-hê-nu Mêlech haolam, asher kideshánu bemitsvotav, vetsivánu lehadlic ner shel Yom Tov.... Baruch Atá A-do-nai, E-lo-hê-nu Mêlech haolam, shehecheyánu vekiyemánu vehiguiánu lizman hazê.**"

E quando enfim todo o local estava decorado por Lílian, ela, James e Harry estavam diante da mesa da cozinha. Alguns livros estavam abertos e Harry e seus pais escreviam nele num silêncio absoluto. O silêncio era o indicativo do respeito que ali se estabelecia e da paz com que tudo era feito. O menino ainda tinha nos lábios o sabor do bolo de queijo.

Agora eram 18h04min e as velas foram acesas novamente, mas desta vez a família Baruch Potter estava na sinagoga para dar seqüência ao Shavuot no dia 29. O rabino começou a leitura da Torá para depois ler os Dez Mandamentos. Era essencial que todos os judeus estivessem presentes. Este era o segundo dos três Dias Festivos mais importantes do Judaísmo. Os rabinos em geral não cansavam de dizer que todos deviam estar presentes, da criança mais nova até a pessoa mais idosa e assim o era.

Harry, mesmo tão novo, sentia-se deslumbrado com a devoção das pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo que não conhecesse a palavra devoção . Ele apenas sentia algo diferente, sentia tudo diferente quando estava na sinagoga, principalmente em dias festivos. E então depois de finalizada a festa na sinagoga, em casa seu pai, à mesa da cozinha, disse:

- Harry, sabe por que desde ontem, 28 de junho, estamos comendo apenas alimentos à base de leite?

O menino levantou a cabeça e fez que não, piscando os grandes olhos verdes que havia herdado da mãe. Os cabelos espetados eram exatamente iguais ao do pai e o menino sentia muito orgulho disso. Não só os cabelos, mas ós oculos que ele também vivia arrumando na ponte do nariz.

- Querido – começou a mãe – a Torá, foi tida como nosso Livro Oficial por D´us num dia de Shabat. Já que neste dia nenhum animal pode ser morto, comemos alimentos feitos com leite. E também porque a Torá, nosso Livro Sagrado, é comparada ao leite proque dentro da Santa Cabala o número total d apalavra leite é o mesmo que a palavra Torá.

Ela finalizou tudo com um sorriso e o garoto enrusbeceu um pouco porque não havia entendido tudo o que a mãe disse, mas logo o pai veio em seu socorro:

- Não se preocupe, meu filho. Conforme a idade vai vindo, você vai compreender exatamente a importância disso e de todo o resto que define a nossa religião.

O menino sorriu e na sua compreensão de criança, acreditou nas palavras dos pais. Enquanto escrevia, o pai lhe disse algo mais:

- O que deve relembrar hoje, meu filho, é que isto que usa sobre a cabeça, o quipá, é a lembrança de que existe algo acima de ti, Adonai, o Eterno, nosso Senhor, D´us.

O menino acompanhou as palavras do pai com atenção e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Shavuot é uma data importante, pois no período original dos fatos, foi um momento de constantes milagres por parte de D´us em relação aos judeus e pela consolidação da fé deles em Adonai. Moisés teve a revelação da Torá, dos Dez Mandamentos, além de ter de começar a executar o Shabat, dia sagrado para D´us que começa sempre em toda sexta-feira mais ou menos a partir das 17h30 e finaliza no dia seguinte, sábado, no mesmo horário. Neste dia os judeus tem uma série de procedimentos a serem cumpridos e não cumpridos, por determinação divina.

Como de hábito, a família passou a noite inteira estudando a Torá: o objetivo é justamente esse no Shavout, estudar o Livro que foi entregue por D´us a Moisés. Shavuot é a comemoração do recebimento da Torá, o livro que determina todo o comportamento, tradição e fé do povo escolhido por D´us: os judeus.

oOo

Quando Lucius chegou em casa era por volta das 21h. Agora ele estava mais calmo, mas não menos preocupado. Não dava cinco meses para a inflação começar a agir. Tentou não se estressar mais com o assunto, enquanto fechava a porta. Narcisa estava ao lado do rádio, juntamente com Draco comendo doces.

Ele se aproximou da esposa e lhe deu um beijo suave no rosto e um beijo na testa do filho. Draco ao sentir a sombra do pai encobri-lo sentiu um ligeiro arrepio,mas deixou isto de lado. Não era muito comum receber beijos paternos fora de datas especificas, mas ele aceitou.

Ele logo se acomodou ao lado da família, passando as mãos pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos, curtos. Seu olhar se perdeu no nada e então ele começou a falar:

- Eu conversei com Esser e o jornal havia recebido uma cópia do Tratado. Li tudo na íntegra e realmente as coisas vão se complicar, exceto é claro se o DAP conseguir mais cadeiras nas próximas eleições...

Em poucas palavras ele resumiu a conversa com Esser para a família. Narcisa havia compreendido tudo e Draco compreendeu, de uma forma geral, que o país ficaria numa situação crítica, porque praticamente estaria isolado do resto do mundo, em questões financeiras.

- _Papa_... – começou o garoto, com a voz um pouco falha, que logo adquiriu firmeza. – Eu gostaria de participar das reuniões do partido para entender tudo melhor. Assim quando eu for me filiar será mais fácil.

- Isso é ótimo, Draco. – disse o pai, inexpressivo. – Quando possível eu o levarei comigo.

- _Mama_ disse que eu poderia distribuir folhetos do partido para ajudar.

- Sim, no seu círculo de amizades. Os pais dos seus amigos serão muito bem recebidos por mim em eventos do partido. Conseguiremos mais adeptos para nossas idéias. Acredito que todos devem estar enfurecidos com o Chanceler, não será tão difícil.

- Não o acho uma figura marcante no jogo político – comentou Narcisa. – ele deve ser algum tipo de marionete do SPD.

- O que nos interessa é tirá-lo de lá e o partido dele também.

- Ah sim, Esser ligou por volta das 19h30min para dizer que o DAP recebeu um comunicado do Serviço de Informação do Exército. Eles vão enviar uma pessoa para investigar o partido num procedimento de rotina amanhã e pediu que você estivesse presente para receber o cabo, já que ele estará em horário de fechamento do jornal.

- Certo... – respondeu o marido sem dar muita atenção.

- E tem mais. – continuou ela enquanto Draco os observava. – Ele disse que está com umas novas idéias e que vai difundir para o restante do partido para conseguir colaboração, mas quer consultá-lo antes.

- Claro. Obrigado pelo recado. Se não fosse tão tarde eu ligaria para ele, mas amanhã poderemos conversar no jornal.

Lucius já se retirava da sala, mas quando estava prestes a subir a escada ele parou e fez uma pergunta à mulher:

- Qual o nome do cabo, Narcisa?

- Adolf. – respondeu ela, após pensar um pouco. – Adolf Hitler.

Lucius fez que sim com a cabeça e se retirou.

**Notas:**

*A partir de 10 de janeiro de 1920, entra em vigor o Tratado de Versalhes aqui assinado pela República de Weimar, Alemanha, país causador da Grande Guerra. De acordo com os artigos 231-247 deste Tratado, a Alemanha se compromete a pagar todos os prejuízos causados à Tríplice Entente... A Tríplice Entente, formada pela Inglaterra, França e Império Russo, com apoio dos Estados Unidos da América durante o período de guerra, de 28 de julho de 1914 a 11 de novembro de 1918... Receberá o total de 8 bilhões de libras esterlinas.

¹Grande Guerra era o nome dado para a Primeira Guerra Mundial antes de 1939.

**Bendito és Tu, A-do-nai, nosso D'us, Rei do Universo, que nos santificou com Seus mandamentos e nos ordenou acender a vela de Yom Tov... Bendito és Tu, A-do-nai, nosso D'us, Rei do Universo, que nos deu vida, nos manteve e nos fez chegar até a presente época.

**Traduções do alemão:**

Der Vertrag – O Tratado

Hölle – inferno

Volkisher Beobachter – jornal alemão de ideologia nazista (que apoiava o DAP) que tinha como editor Hermann Esser.

Mutter – mãe

Vater – pai

Lieb – querido

Guten Tag – boa tarde

Herr – senhor

DAP - Deutsche Arbeiterpartei – Partido dos Trabalhadores Alemães

SPD - Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschland – Partido Social-Democrata da Alemanha

**Observações:**

Exceto os personagens de Harry Potter, todos os outros personagens e suas funções realmente existiram. Todas as datas e acontecimentos nesta estória escritos conferem com a realidade factual.

Os costumes judaicos e o significado das festas também conferem com a realidade factual. Neste caso apenas o horário de acendimento das velas foi inventado, entretanto existe sempre um horário para se acender as velas nas festas judaicas reais.


	2. Die Rede

**Engel**

Capítulo Dois – Die Rede

Os olhos escuros, tão escuros quanto o carvão, olharam ao redor e pararam exatamente sobre a sigla que estava estampada numa bandeira. O lugar, silencioso e impecavelmente limpo. Os participantes não estavam ali e nem poderiam: àquela hora todos estavam trabalhando. Os poucos empregados que sempre ali ficavam estavam em completo silêncio.

Agora os olhos azuis aguardavam pacientemente que algum comentário surgisse. Tanta paciência e a luz do sol estava fazendo brilhar de leve os cabelos loiros e curtos. Tanta paciência e os dedos de uma das mãos não parava de se mover dentro do bolso. Mas depois de 45 minutos de inspeção do local ainda haveria a inspeção de documentos.

O homem de olhos negros estava de costas para o homem de olhos azuis. E aquele, alinhado na sua roupa do exército, não parecia ter pressa alguma. Algo misterioso se passava por seus olhos. Algo que ninguém poderia supor ou imaginar, algo que somente ele mesmo via. O homem de olhos azuis estava um passo atrás dele. Agora as duas mãos estavam nos bolsos e todos os dedos, impacientes.

Uma respiração. E então o filme diante dos olhos escuros pareceu desvanecer, e o homem que permanecia de cabeça erguida acabou tornando-a para trás e viu diante de si o homem loiro e alto. Imóvel. E então o sorriso formal. Os olhos negros viram o filme novamente. Então ele meneou a cabeça diante do homem branco e impaciente. Mas ele não perdia a paciência.

- Eu gostaria de ver os documentos agora. – soou sua voz num tom absolutamente normal, sem afetações.

Lucius sinalizou para que ele o acompanhasse e assim ele o fez. Numa outra sala todos os documentos estavam sobre uma mesa de madeira simples, como se a espera dele: e estavam. Os documentos eram de folhas amareladas e de letras em preto de uma caligrafia bonita. Ele olhou um por um.

O homem loiro se distanciou dele. Novamente o homem estava de costas e desta vez Lucius analisava o cabelo preto e bem penteado dele. Ele não se movia muito e quando se movia os movimentos eram precisos, mas não forçados. Parecia absolutamente natural da parte dele. Natural demais na verdade para um ser humano. Mas Lucius afastou aqueles pensamentos.

Os pensamentos foram afastados porque após 20 minutos o homem se virou para ele e disse:

- _Herr_ Neidhöfer, está tudo absolutamente correto.

E então ele olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis do homem enquanto segurava um último documento. Sua expressão era calma e firme, nem um pouco embravecida. Na verdade poderia ser considerado gentil e extremamente educado e isto nao passou desapercebido para Lucius. Não para ele que achava a etiqueta o mínimo que um alemão digno deveria ter. Aquilo o agradou e de repente todo o aborrecimento de uma hora de inspeção do cabo, acabou.

- Isso é muito bom _herr_ Hitler. – respondeu enquanto arrumava o casaco para frente e erguia respeitosamente a cabeça.

- Poderia fazer a gentileza de me deixar algum contato deste partido? – indagou o homem devolvendo o documento em cima da mesa e voltando os olhos negros para o outro. – É algo pessoal, na verdade.

- Com certeza. – anunciou Lucius com satisfação. Havia sentido que o homem poderia ser um possível associado.

Não demorou para que o senhor Neidhöfer Malfoy deixasse para o senhor Hitler todos os contatos possíveis e imagináveis. Quando já estavam na porta da central do partido, o jovem cabo se distanciava da visão de Lucius, mas então ele parou em meio a multidão. Os olhos negros se voltaram em direção a Lucius e este parou imediatamente de se mover.

- Perdão, mas preciso avisá-lo. Participarei das próximas reuniões do partido para continuar as averiguações, num procedimento de rotina.

- Estamos à disposição, _herr_ Hitler. – anunciou Lucius com satisfação.

O homem saiu de lá satisfeito. Ao sair da central do partido viu o jovem cabo se distanciar até sumir pelas ruas movimentadas. Após olhar para o céu azul e limpo, cor que acabou se confundindo com seus olhos, e sorrir com leveza, se dirigiu ao jornal para mais um dia de trabalho.

oOo

_Alemanha –__ Julho de 1919_

- Atenção por favor, atenção! – dizia o homem sinalizando com as duas mãos para que as pessoas na sua frente parassem de falar.

O calor na sala fechada era significativo, mas ninguém parecia prestar atenção nisso. Os homens ali discutiam entre si num alemão rápido e agressivo as mudanças que aconteceram economicamente no país no último mês. A confusão era imensa, porque ninguém ouvia ninguém.

Lucius, sentado numa cadeira a revelia de toda a confusão, apenas observava Esser tentando falar sem sucesso a todos. Estava com um maço de cigarros que não parava de girar entre seus dedos brancos e longos. O seu olhar, fixo em Esser, na verdade apenas demonstrava o quanto sua cabeça estava longe dali: mas não do assunto.

Aquelas reuniões do partido estavam ficando cada vez menos produtivas e isso era um problema, uma vez que o país estava precisando de medidas urgentes para que o quadro economico se modificasse. Apesar de ele acreditar que todos ali estavam preocupados com isso, ninguém parecia estar com mais paciência para buscar alternativas para tirar do SPD do poder.

Ele estava prestes a levantar da cadeira para buscar uma cerveja quando sentiu um toque preciso e levemente forte em um dos braços. Ele ergueu os olhos azuis para cima enquanto franzia o cenho, juntando duas sobrancelhas claras. Então ele identificou a face daquele que o tocava. Imediatamente sua expressão se suavizou, reconhecendo os olhos escuros de imediato.

- _Guten Nacht, herr_ Neidhöfer. – soou a voz do mesmo timbre, no mesmo tom.

Lucius deu um sorriso suave e verdadeiro. Por um breve momento lhe ocorreu que fazia um mês que não conversava com o cabo e este se lembrava com perfeição de seu nome. Achou este detalhe muito cortês e educado da parte dele e isso encheu seu peito de orgulho. Este era o povo alemão. Então ele puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado para que o outro homem sentasse.

- _Guten Nacht, herr_ Hitler. – respondeu com a mesma cortesia. – Sente-se, por favor. – ele pediu.

- Eu tive a impressão que o senhor iria a algum lugar quando cheguei. Não quis interromper nada... – ele começou a se explicar num alemão que fluia agradavelmente, até mesmo nas palavras mais complicadas.

- Eu estava indo buscar uma cerveja. Farei isso para nós dois, pode ser? – indagou Lucius já se levantando.

- Eu agradeço, mas cerveja é algo que não me faz muito bem. – ele explicou enquanto colocava uma das mãos sobre o estômago, o uniforme alinhadissimo, sem um vinco.

Lucius ergueu as sobrancelhas num sinal de supresa descontraida, então ele prosseguiu:

- Então posso lhe trazer qualquer outra coisa que não seja alcoolica? – perguntou com delicadeza, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do outro.

- Espero que não seja um incômodo. – concluiu o jovem cabo.

- Não é, de forma alguma. – confirmou com um breve sorriso e então sumiu na multidão.

Adolf olhava para cada detalhe de cada pessoa no seu campo de visão, inclusive Lucius que passava por montes delas com classe e educação. Algo que Adolf apreciava essencialmente era isso. Por um momento ele desviou os olhos daquela direção para focar Esser em cima do palanque tentando dizer alguma coisa a todos os filiados.

Ele notava como o homem, apesar de bem apessoado e jornalista (isto na cabeça de Adolf significava entender muito bem de comunicação) não conseguia dominar a atenção de todos. Por um momento seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco ao visualizar a dificuldade que ele tinha. E aquilo lhe pareceu uma contradição absurda.

Mas logo sentiu que alguém estava se aproximando. Ele identificou o cheiro especifico da cerveja e automaticamente associou o cheiro a Lucius. Ele virou a cabeça brevemente para ver o outro passar e sentar ao seu lado. O homem lhe entregou um copo e assim que o outro se acomodou ele tomou um breve gole.

- Hm, bom refresco. – ele comentou, os olhos presos na cor do líquido.

- Não havia muitas opções sem alcool aqui na dispensa do partido. – comentou Lucius num tom de desculpas enquanto tomava a cerveja.

- Ora, não se preocupe. Isto não é realmente um problema. – afirmou Adolf olhando para Lucius e seus olhos tão densos estavam realmente suaves no ponto ideal.

Lucius deu um breve sorriso e tomou mais um gole da cerveja. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Esser e balançou a cabeça negativamente e então retornou para o jovem cabo. Este parecia estar entretido com seus próprios pensamentos, como se olhasse dentro deles e os estivesse vivenciando.

- _Herr_ Hitler... – começou Lucius, mas foi cortado suavemente pelo mesmo.

- Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Na verdade vim lhe dizer que me filiei ao seu partido, então não vejo mais por que nos tratarmos com tanto distanciamento.

- Mas isto é ótimo! – vibrou ele e Adolf deu um discreto sorriso em resposta. – Fico satisfeito que aprove e compactue das idéias do partido.

- Na verdade desde sempre, Lucius. – ele parou por um instante. – Posso assim chamá-lo?

- Sim, com certeza! Mas por favor, não pare seu raciocínio... – pediu admirando-se cada vez mais com o homem.

- Nos anos em que estive em Viena eu aprendi a construir o meu pensamento a partir do ponto de vista do Nacionalismo. – ele resumiu, as palavras escolhidas.

- Viena? – indagou curioso. – O que fez em Viena?

- Na verdade eu nasci na Áustria. Passei boa parte do tempo em Viena e agora, desde que resolvi me alistar no exército alemão, vivo em Berlim. – explicou tomando mais um gole do refresco e depois voltando os olhos para Lucius.

- Isso é interessante... – comentou Lucius com a voz macia. Ele se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e prosseguiu - Por que resolveu fazer parte do _nosso_ exército? – perguntou enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram sutilmente.

Adolf olhou para ele por algum tempo. Seus olhos se fixaram nos olhos azuis, na pele branca, na expressão quase irônica do outro. Adolf não deixava nada passar e ele percebera ali um pouco de veneno, apesar de não ser a intenção do outro realmente ofendê-lo. Na verdade eles ali falavam de amor incondicional a pátria e Adolf acabava de dizer que compactuava disto. Por que então ele estaria servindo a um exército qualquer que não fosse de seu próprio país? Adolf capturara todo o pensamento de Lucius naquelas palavras.

Ele acomodou o copo em cima de uma mesinha redonda e pequena, alta que estava ao seu lado e ao lado de Lucius também, separando seus joelhos próximos a poucos centímetros. Adolf apoiou uma de suas mãos no joelho e a outra tocou de leve a base de seu queixo. Seus olhos não saíram dos olhos do outro por nenhum segundo enquanto falava:

- O fato é que a Áustria sempre pertenceu à Alemanha. O seu povo, com raízes germânicas, anseiam desesperadamente pela pátria perdida. É audível o gemido do povo austríaco pedindo pela volta à pátria-mãe... Eu luto pela anexação da Áustria à Alemanha, num único império.

Lucius ficou por alguns segundos sem fala. O homem diante dele se acomodou encostando-se nas costas da cadeira, mas por nenhum momento deixou de olhá-lo. E então sentiu o triunfo de suas palavras sobre ele e naquele momento ao observar seus olhos, sua imobilidade e a cerveja quase acabada, viu se desvanecer qualquer ponto de ironia no ar. Ele a havia respirado toda e a devolvido em forma de ar puro de novo. Mas esta pureza acabou por desarmar o outro.

- Isto é... – começou Lucius, a voz falhando ao tentar chegar a algum tipo de conclusão.

- A verdade. – resumiu Adolf para ele e somente então deu um breve sorriso e retomou o copo para que o outro se sentisse mais a vontade e tivesse tempo de respirar enquanto seus olhos abandonavam o dele.

- Sim... – murmurou Lucius olhando perdida e confusamente para o chão.

Adolf não lhe disse nada. Enquanto tomava do copo evitou olhar o outro homem, permitindo assim que ele se recompusesse daquela pequena discussão perdida. O homem parecia necessitar de tempo para se situar e como dois cavalheiros, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Após o tempo necessário foi Lucius quem retomou:

- Você entrou no partido e qual o seu número? – indagou com simplicidade.

- Cinqüenta e cinco. – respondeu da mesma forma.

Neste momento os dois olharam para o palanque e viram Esser descer de lá frustrado. Não havia meio de fazer com que as pessoas ouvissem o que ele tinha a dizer de forma alguma. Todos queriam falar ao mesmo tempo e o estavam fazendo de forma displicente. Por um breve segundo, Adolf apoiou as duas mãos nos braços da cadeira para se levantar e Lucius acompanhou este movimento.

- Peço licença, Lucius. Obrigado pela companhia, mas acredito que esta seja _a hora_.

Lucius não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o jovem cabo pedia licença entre os presentes para que pudesse passar. Lucius se acomodou mais na cadeira e terminou o último gole de cerveja. Quantos anos teria aquele homem? Ele era visivelmente mais novo e era tão politizado... Por um momento lembrou do filho e de sua promessa de levá-lo às reuniões. Mas antes que proseguisse com seus pensamentos, a imagem do jovem Adolf no palanque tomou seus olhos e os olhos dos muitos ali presentes.

A conversação alta, que quase beirava a gritaria logo se tornou mais baixa, até se tornar um burburinho enquanto o homem diante do microfone alinhava discretamente o uniforme do exército e mantinha a cabeça levantada exatamente na medida correta, exatamente na medida que alguém que tem conhecimento de causa pode usar. Então o burburinho se tornou silêncio quando ele olhou pela última vez por toda a sala.

Lucius olhou para toda a sala em silêncio. Esser, sentado em algum ponto distante estava mais do que cansado, mas agora impressionado pelo silêncio repentino sem nenhum grito vindo de cima do palanque. Ele cruzou o olhar com Lucius e então voltou a olhar para _o homem que prendia a atenção_. Este não disse nada. Ele olhava para cada rosto ali e a resposta desses rostos era, de certa forma, falta de entendimento, mas principalmente curiosidade.

Parecia ter passado minutos, quando na verdade não passaram 15 segundos quando a voz de Adolf se vez presente. Os lábios se entreabriam.

"_- __Es ist an der Zeit__."_

E então começou.

- Todos vocês, homens de bem e de família esta noite estão reunidos nesta sala para discutir algo de suprema importância e valor. Eu acredito em cada um de vocês. Acredito que esta seja a intenção de cada um de vocês. Mas como se pode ver o poder das idéias nacionalistas se não há compreensão entre nós?

O silêncio instaurado permaneceu. Ninguém ousava dizer absolutamente nada. Apenas Lucius e Esser trocaram olhares discretos. Algumas pessoas engoliam em seco, outras mexiam as mãos nervosamente, mas nenhum, nenhum ergueu a voz. Os olhos perspicazes do jovem cabo não abandonou nenhum rosto.

"_- __Die Zeit des Bewusstseins."_

- Há um mês o Tratado de Versalhes foi lançado e já podemos sentir os efeitos deste "acordo" em cada esquina. Podemos sentir que o marco que conseguia comprar pão, leite e manteiga para as crianças começa a comprar apenas o pão ou então apenas o leite. Para os presentes que não compreendem os fatos através dos próprios fatos podemos ser práticos com números. A taxa de inflação no mês passado era de 3,70% e neste momento é de 10,06%. Estamos indo em direção ao abismo profundo da humilhação pelos pés dos estrageiros.

As atenções se voltaram ainda mais para o jovem cabo. Dos mais velhos aos mais novos, todos haviam entendido com perfeição a mensagem enviada. Lucius observava com atenção e deleite cada palavra que vinha do outro. Estava satisfeito que alguém com o dom da oratória estivesse no partido. Ele pensou em levantar e ficar mais perto para assistir melhor, mas não o fez. O discurso prosseguia:

"_-__Die Tatsache, auferlegt."_

- E este é um ponto mais do que importante de se observar. A Alemanha como nação abriga um povo capacitado e não precisa de intervenção alguma. Intervenção é ainda um termo educado. – ele afirmou com um pouco só de desdém e alguns dos presentes sorriram. - A Alemanha não precisa ser contaminada, apenas habitada pelo povo que é seu pelo direito de sangue e nascimento! – ele ergueu um pouco o tom de voz e implicou mais firmeza. - Estamos diante de um fenômeno que precisa ser parado antes que a nação alemã desfaleça na memória dos povos vindouros como a nação que poderia ter sido poderosa, mas não foi! – a sala se encheu de aplausos altos, estridentes e demorados.

Adolf olhava para cada um com o mesmo tom do começo do discurso, entretanto por dentro a sensação era outra, era de uma euforia crescente porque ele estava sendo compreendido e aceito. Ele estava sabendo falar a linguagem entendível por aquelas pessoas e ali se encontravam pessoas de todos os níveis sociais e intelectuais. Como as palmas não cessavam ele sinalizou, apenas uma vez, para que todos ficassem em silêncio. E o silêncio voltou.

" _- __Die Rettung der Nation."_

- É preciso pegar no cerne da questão. Alemão, ame a sua pátria e sua raça. Não permita a contaminação de suas famílias, futuro da nação, com o sangue dos estranhos que na verdade não passam de parasitas querendo sugar a vitalidade do povo, das riquezas do país. É preciso mostrar ao mundo o lugar que a Alemanha ocupa por direito e não confabular com a destruição da nação!

Não era preciso dizer mais nada. As palmas não deixavam e para um primeiro discurso era mais do que o suficiente. Com acenos breves de cabeça ele agradeceu a acalorada gratidão e saiu do palanque dando um último aceno com um meio sorriso a todas aquelas pessoas. Não demorou para que várias pessoas do partido viessem cumprimentá-lo e elogiá-lo. Ele era breve e gentil com cada pessoa e logo se retirava porque precisava de um pouco de água e ar fresco.

Adolf passou então por Lucius e este se levantou e se aproximou dele rapidamente para falar:

- Foi excelente. Suas idéias foram tão bem colocadas, foi esplêndido. – ele elogiou.

- _Danke_. Para se ter ações concretas primeiro deve-se saber o que fazer e a importância do que se está fazendo. E para que tudo se realize é preciso da nação unida. A nação só estará unida uma vez que entenda sua força e valor.

Lucius estendeu a mão ao jovem cabo e o cumprimentou impetuosamente e foi correspondido da mesma forma:

- Sim, precisamos que todos tenham a consciência que você tem. E vamos conseguir.

Os dois homens se dispediram e Lucius voltou para casa.

oOo

Quando a porta se abriu, Lucius viu que sua família ja estava diante da mesa do jantar. Narcisa e Draco estavam fazendo uma oração, as cabeças abaixadas com calma em cima das mãos cruzadas, em devoção. Ele fechou a porta com delicadeza e esperou com calma, de pé, um pouco distante da mesa até que eles terminassem. Terminaram quase que em seguida e imediatamente os olhares se cruzaram:

- _Guten Nacht, vater_! – Draco foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

Narcisa levantou da mesa e deu um abraço carinhoso no marido, como há muito não dava. Ele correspondeu discretamente e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Narcisa, Draco está aqui, contenha-se...

A jovem esposa se distanciou dele um pouco aborrecida pelo comentário, mas dispensou a empregada que apareceu para tirar o casaco do senhor Neidhöfer e fez este serviço ela mesma, pendurando o casaco num lugar apropriado.

- Sente-se, querido a janta acaba de ser servida.

Lucius olhou então para o filho enquanto se acomodava para sentar e para ele deu um sorriso breve.

- Boa noite, Draco. Você nem precisa me cobrar a sua presença nas reuniões do partido filho, mas hoje foi impossível. – respondeu Lucius no momento em que Draco respirou para tocar no assunto que ele dizia. Narcisa colocava um pouco de arroz em seu prato enquanto ele falava. – Eu não tive como sair do jornal e vir aqui te buscar.

O menino fez uma expressão de desanimo. Os olhos claros pousaram nos do pai com uma tristeza manhosa, mas Lucius não dava espaço para essas coisas.

- Se quer saber minha opinião, achei crueldade do destino. – continuou ele então enquanto comia. Mas desta vez quem falou foi a mulher, que acabava de sentar.

- Por que diz isso, Lucius?

- Lembra-se daquele cabo que foi averiguar o DAP?

- Sim, eu me recordo. Esser que havia ligado pedindo para lhe avisar, há um mês mais ou menos.

- Pois é. Ele se filiou ao partido e hoje quando Esser tentou expor as idéias que ele tinha comentado comigo no final do mês passado, ele simplesmente não conseguiu. – explicou Lucius olhando para o prato.

- E por quê? – indagou a mulher dando de ombros.

- Os filiados estavam agitados e não respeitavam a presença dele. O cabo foi ao palanque então e deixou todos de queixo caído.

- E o que pode ter de tão impressionante num cabo? – indagou a mulher.

Draco acompanhava a conversa em total silêncio, apenas aguardando o que o pai diria em extrema curiosidade.

- Ora Narcisa, ele tem o dom da palavra. Conseguiu prender a atenção de todos e dizer o que era necessário ser dito naquele momento. Para um novato tamanho respeito é uma proeza.

A jovem mulher ergueu o cenho enquanto levava uma garfada a boca. Draco, que não havia tirado os olhos do pai, disse:

- Ele era tão bom assim, papai?

- Sim, meu filho. Eu gostaria que estivesse lá para poder vê-lo. Mas na próxima você estará. Eu acredito que ele seja um bom filiado para lhe passar o que realmente é o sentimento e o pensamento do nosso partido e a importância disso para a Alemanha.

- Isto não causou inveja a Esser? – indagou Narcisa após engolir a comida.

- Não. Esser não precisa disso, ele pode não conseguir dominar uma massa de 50 pessoas, mas consegue divulgar o que nosso partido pensa para toda cidade.

- Então cada um tem um dom, pai? – perguntou Draco enquanto raspava de leve o prato de porcelana com o garfo de prata.

O pai olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos do filho e disse:

- Sim, Draco. Todos temos um dom, de uma maneira única. Os alemães são especiais por natureza, pelo próprio sangue, mas nós como pessoas em geral temos um dom especifico, cada um.

Aquela idéia pareceu agradá-lo muito. Ele olhou para o prato e depois tornou a olhar para Lucius:

- E qual é o meu dom, pai?

A pergunta ficou no ar enquanto Narcisa olhava para Lucius atentamente, como se pedisse com os olhos cuidado com o que iria responder para o filho.

- Isso nós vamos descobrir com o tempo. Mas tenha certeza que você já o tem.

Narcisa pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, porque continuou a janta tranquilamente e Lucius fez o mesmo. As empregadas, paradas em cantos estratégicos da grande mesa de madeira trocaram olhares aprovadores. Tinham orgulho de fazer parte de uma família como as dos Neidhöfer Malfoy, que tinham tanto sentimento patriótico.

Draco comia, mas não prestava atenção ao gosto da comida. Ele queria descobrir qual era o seu dom e queria usá-lo para mostrar ao mundo que a Alemanha era o centro de tudo, a origem de tudo o que existia de melhor. Seus olhos miravam a toalha de mesa branca, mas não via nada, nem mesmo seu reflexo na taça de cristal.

"-_Was ist meine Gabe_?"

Ele não podia imaginar, nem supor qual seria. A dúvida permaneceu em sua cabeça durante toda a janta. Lucius percebeu que o filho parecia pensativo demais, mas não o indagou. Era bom que desde o cedo o menino articulasse as coisas e tentasse entendê-las, assim ele se tornaria um bom homem.

**Notas**:

Die Rede – O Discurso

Guten Nacht – Boa noite

Es ist an der Zeit – Esta é a hora

Die Zeit des Bewusstseins – O momento da consciência

Die Tatsache, auferlegt – A verdade imposta

Die Rettung der Nation – A salvação da nação

Danke – Obrigado

Was ist meine Gabe? – Qual é o meu dom?

**Observações:**

A visita de Adolf Hitler como cabo ao partido DAP para realizar uma vistoria de praxe, a filiação e o número dele no partido (55) foram acontecimentos reais.

O discurso feito por Hitler é de minha autoria, não confere com a realidade (exceto o teor do discurso).

A taxa inflacionária dos meses de junho e julho de 1919 na Alemanha são dados reais.

Não sei se é necessário, mas é bom dizer: eu não tenho qualquer simpatia com as idéias nazistas de Hitler. Eu apenas gosto do assunto e estou desenvolvendo uma estória com ele.

**Respostas aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Nyx Malfoy:** Eu te respondi através do sistema do site no mesmo dia em que você me enviou o recado, mas não sei se leu. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma estória minha antiga, exceto "Engel" que neste momento estou desenvolvendo novamente, numa série de capítulos. O motivo por eu ter deletado de vez todas as fics antigas é por um simples motivo: elas não fazem mais parte da minha realidade.

**Angelina Corelli: **Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário e pela sua sugestão de livro. Com certeza irei procurá-lo para ter cada vez mais inspirações. Realmente este é um momento vergonhoso da história mundial, por isso não custa lembrá-lo para que ele não se repita. Suas sugestões sempre serão bem vindas.

**Maria Isabel: **Que bom que gostou. Espero que aproveite os outros capítulos!

**Moilina: **Obrigada pelo seu comentário. A idéia surgiu porque Segunda Guerra e Nazismo são assuntos que me interessam muito, então decidi fazer uma fic com este tema. Eu já havia feito esta estória (Engel), porém com um único capítulo. Decidi desmembrá-la porque seria melhor aproveitada. Eu não estou me baseando em nenhum livro ou filme em específico, apenas nos dados reais que os livros e filmes fornecem. Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana, todos os domingos. Obrigada por acompanhar.


	3. Der Juden

**Engel**

Capítulo Três – Der Juden

A confusão de cores diante de seus olhos era imensa. Estava tudo tão misturado que não era possível se distinguir nada. Então ele coçou os olhos mais uma vez afim de conseguir enxergar. Depois disso e de mais algumas tentativas enfim ele viu o quarto diante de si com perfeição. Os móveis eram de madeira antiga e lustrosa. O quarto era grande para ele tão pequeno, mas ele gostava.

Quando fez menção de sair da cama, _frau _Kaufmann já estava ali e o seu sorriso também. O menino ao vê-la não fez comentário algum, mas estava evidente em seu rosto que ele não havia gostado de vê-la. O fato é que ele não gostava de ser olhado como se fosse uma criança pequena. Ele já era um homem, era evidente, como não? O que significava 13 anos para aquela mulher?

- _Guten Morgen_, Draco! – cumprimentou a mulher, com total doçura.

O menino a olhou de soslaio e levantou da cama sem mais rodeios. Enquanto ia ao banheiro, parou no meio do caminho, os pés muito bem postos no tapete decorado e imenso:

- _Frau_ Kafmann, eu não gostaria que estivesse presente quando levanto. Não me agrada isso.

- São ordens de sua mãe... – tentou explicar a mulher, mas foi cortada.

- Converse com meu pai quando for obedecer ordens. Meu pai é o homem desta casa e as ordens obedecidas vêm dele. – disse sem paciência olhando para a mulher, extremamente sério.

Antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer outra reação que não fosse de espanto, o jovem garoto já havia saído de perto dela e ido ao banheiro. Quando lá chegou e se olhou no espelho sentia o coração batendo um pouco mais depressa. Por um momento fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los devagar.

Ele já tinha 13 anos. Não podia agir com alguém que tinha medo e receio por tudo. Durante a noite não havia dormido exatamente bem, pois lembrando do dia em que ele perdeu a estabilidade diante de uma noticia grave, como no caso por causa do Tratado, se sentiu criança demais. Ele não poderia ser assim. Com certeza seu pai, na idade dele, não o era. Estabeleceu uma meta a si próprio então: iria agir como um adulto. Primeiro precisava entender toda a política e história de seu país. De certa forma isso seria de grande ajuda para quando fosse filiar-se ao partido. A outra coisa é que deveria analisar a postura do pai, para tê-lo como referência.

Após fazer tudo o que tinha para fazer no banheiro, voltou ao quarto e viu que a empregada não estava mais lá. Então notou que havia um carrinho e uma bandeja em cima. Era o seu café da manhã que obviamente a mulher havia trazido. Depois de tirar a roupa de dormir e vestir uma para o dia a dia tomou o café no quarto mesmo e saiu.

Na sala encontrou a mãe num belo vestido branco e os cabelos loiros estavam trançados e presos. Ela olhou para o filho enquanto bebericava chá numa xícara de porcelana. Ela sorriu com leveza para ele:

- _Guten Morgen_, querido.

- _Guten Morgen, mutter_.

- Aonde você vai, querido?

- Vou dar uma volta pela cidade, _mutter_. Não volto tarde.

Ela o olhou totalmente em dúvida se implicava com ele ou não, mas não conseguiu ser chata:

- Tudo bem, meu filho. Está de férias, é bom que aproveite. Aliás, não falta muito para as aulas, viu?

- Eu sei, mãe. Então já vou indo. – anunciou com pressa antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa que o pudesse impedir.

Ela viu o garoto sair correndo pela porta e então continuou a tomar o chá calmamente.

Na rua Draco via o movimento como sempre. Até aquele momento nada parecia muito diferente do que estava antes. Pensou então em quando o tal Tratado faria efeito na sua cidade. Esta ansiedade não era para ver uma eventual desgraça, mas para ter o prazer de resolvê-la.

Não demorou a chegar a casa de um de seus amigos, e tocar desesperadamente a campainha até Vicent Crabbe abri-la e ao seu lado aparecer Gregory Goyle: seus dois melhores amigos. Os dois garotos olharam para ele com a maior cara de "hoje ganharemos de você no futebol" o qual Draco pareceu decifrar e logo respondeu:

- Nem precisam falar. Mas já respondo que não vão conseguir!

Os três se puseram a correr pelas ruas movimentadas. Draco estava na frente dos outros dois, rindo e se desviando dos transeuntes que reclamavam dos esbarrões violentos dados pelos três garotos. Não demorou para que todos ouvissem uma série de xingamentos e que ganhassem arranhões nos joelhos.

- Vocês são moles demais! – gritou Draco olhando para trás.

Na mesma calçada, um garotinho andava distraidamente.

- Um, dois, três... – o menino contava mais uma vez a quantidade de livros que carregava.

Os quatro deveriam estar ali, os quatro com títulos certos. Não estava fácil ter dinheiro para comprar livros, logo ele não poderia perder aqueles. Era bom que os transportasse com muito cuidado até em casa.

- Certo, este de cima deve ser o mais importan... – mas ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase. – Ai!!

Uma série de quatro livros voou pelos ares um a um, enquanto o menino caia com tudo no chão. O quipá dançou e caiu no chão. Como se não bastasse o garoto havia caído de frente, dando com a testa no chão.

- Ai!!! – ouviu-se novamente seu grito.

As pessoas na rua pararam para ver. Draco havia caído, mas nem de longe havia se machucado muito. Crabbe e Goyle haviam parado e estavam um pouco distante dos dois garotos. Eles não gostavam exatamente de ser vistos em confusões. O garoto loiro olhou então para os livros no chão. Um deles, o mais grosso e com aparência de mais caro, estava com a capa dura solta. Nela havia uma imagem engraçada de uma estrela de seis pontas e um candelabro de sete braços. Ele franziu o cenho e apertou a têmpora.

O menino no chão se levantou e então Draco pôde ver o estrago. O menino tinha a testa sangrando. Os óculos haviam rachado ao meio. O menino levou a mão a testa e quando identificou o sangue, seus olhos verdes ficaram imensos. Draco, de cenho franzido pela dor e pelo sol, se sobressaltou quando o menino começou a chorar copiosamente.

Crabbe e Goyle abafaram o riso com as duas mãos gordas. Draco olhou para trás para vê-los. Seus olhos estavam completamente azuis: as pupilas mal apareciam quando ele tornou a olhar o menino e se aproximou dele. Ele agachou em sua direção para tentar ver melhor o estrago. As pessoas estavam paradas ao redor deles, mas ninguém fazia nada.

Draco estendeu a mão até o rosto do menino. As lágrimas desciam grossas e sentidas. Seus olhos as acompanhavam. Então ele tirou os óculos quebrados de seu rosto. Imediatamente o menino começou a coçar os olhos.

- Não faça isso, vai doer mais sua cabeça. – ele disse num tom meio grave, mas o menino não o ouviu e começou a chorar mais alto.

Crabbe e Goyle riram mais ainda. Quantos anos teria aquele menino, quatro para estar chorando daquele jeito? Mas Draco não lhes deu atenção. Ele havia aprendido muito bem com o pai que deveria ser absolutamente humano com os _alemães._

- Venha, eu vou te ajudar. Minha casa não está longe daqui. Minha mãe fará um curativo.

Ele ajudou o menino a se levantar. Juntou os quatro livros que ele carregava e os segurou. Agora ele percebia mais ainda o quanto era mais alto que ele. O menino devia ser bem mais novo. Harry, sem dizer nada, abaixou novamente para pegar o quipá e colocar na cabeça. As pessoas voltaram a andar.

- Ah, espere. – disse Draco. – Vamos limpar isso antes...

O garoto tirou um lenço do bolso e colocou devagar em cima da ferida do outro.

- Ande segurando na testa, acho que vai ser melhor.

O menino assentiu. Draco ao ver os dois amigos passou por eles como se não os conhecesse. Odiava quando eles tinham algum comportamento covarde ou abusivo contra gente de seu próprio sangue. Eles tinham o que na cabeça, afinal?

Não demorou para que os dois chegassem à casa de Draco. _Frau_ Kaufmann quem abriu a porta. Assim que viu o menino pequeno machucado ficou apreensiva. No mesmo momento Draco a olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Onde está minha mãe?

- Ela foi até a casa de uma amiga, senhor... – explicou a mulher realmente preocupada com o menino menor, mas pelo olhar de Draco não conseguia dizer nada diretamente.

Draco passou por ela junto com Harry sem dizer nada. Ele encaminhava o menino até a cozinha, onde o sentou em uma das cadeiras. Procurava dentro dos armários inferiores alguma caixa de pronto-socorros. Sabia que sua mãe sempre deixava uma para ser facilmente achada. Enfim, ele conseguiu achá-la.

Deixou os quatro livros em cima da mesa e então retirou o lenço da testa do outro. O menino franziu o cenho de leve.

- Qual seu nome?

- Harry. – respondeu baixo

- O meu é Draco. Sinto muito por tê-lo machucado. Foi sem querer.

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça discretamente. Havia ficado um pouco tímido. O tal de Draco agora limpava seu ferimento devagar para não machucá-lo. Os imensos olhos verdes acompanhavam o movimento de sua mão. Por um momento ele se afastou um pouco, pois a ferida ardia. Draco afastou a gaze rapidamente do ferimento. Seus olhos ficaram atentos.

- Sinto muito.

- Não, tudo bem...

Com calma ele voltou ao trabalho. Harry fechou os olhos enquanto sentia seu coração disparar. Agora que se dava conta que um dos livros havia sido danificado. O que diria ao pai? Como fariam para ter outro? Ele engoliu em seco.

"– Bem a Torá, não acredito!" – pensou o garoto, como tinha falta de sorte.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente reparou que o braço de Draco havia sido bem arranhado. Dava uma impressão muito ruim, ainda mais embaçado daquele jeito. Sem os óculos, Harry enxergava muito mal de perto. Ele apontou para o ferimento.

- Você precisa cuidar disso, você viu? – indagou erguendo os olhos para ele.

- Depois. Não é nada grave.

Quando Draco terminou a limpeza do ferimento de Harry, percebeu que ficara nele uma marca que parecia de um raio. Achou aquilo engraçado. Colocou ali um esparadrapo com algodão.

- Pronto. – disse olhando para um trabalho que ele considerava bem feito.

- Obrigado. – disse o outro garoto.

Ele saltou da cadeira e foi em direção aos livros na mesa. Precisava se certificar se realmente o livro estava destruído. Mas então não conseguiu ver nada...

- Onde estão meus óculos?

Draco respirou fundo e tirou os óculos do menino do bolso. Em duas partes iguais. Antes que o outro pudesse se manifestar ele juntou as partes com um pedacinho de esparadrapo. O menino colocou os óculos depressa.

- Sinto muito pelos óculos também...

Harry não disse nada. Sua preocupação eram os livros. Olhava um por um e quando chegou na Torá viu que a capa estava caindo e que as folhas estavam sujas e até um pouco rasgadas. Acabou resmungando algo numa língua que Draco não entendeu.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa agora. Meu pai vai ficar preocupado. – ele disse para Draco, com os quatro livros nos braços.

- É, eu imagino... – disse o garoto loiro sem graça, ao notar o estado de um dos livros. Então não se conteve. – Que livro é esse? Esses símbolos, nunca vi. – comentou olhando para ele com cara de dúvida.

- Ah – começou Harry empurrando os óculos na ponte do nariz – É a Torá. – respondeu como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Sim, mas o que é a Torá?

- Bem... – o menino olhou pra cima buscando as palavras. Não sabia explicar muito bem aquilo. – É onde está tudo o que o meu povo tem que fazer! – respondeu ele rapidamente, falando a frase que o pai dizia quando alguém questionava sobre a Torá.

- Hm... – Draco não havia entendido muito bem. Na verdade, não havia entendido nada. – Como assim, seu povo? Você não é alemão?

- Sim, eu sou.

- E então? Eu não tenho este livro na minha casa. E você faz parte do mesmo povo que eu.

Harry comprimiu os lábios pensando numa resposta pra isso. Nunca havia visto seu pai responder algo neste sentido. Depois de um tempinho disse:

- É que eu sou judeu e todo judeu tem uma Torá. – disse olhando para o garoto na esperança que agora ele tivesse entendido.

Draco franziu o cenho. Já havia ouvido falar sobre judeus, mas não se recordava muito onde nem como. Ele olhou então para o quipá na cabeça do menino. Outra dúvida se formou e antes que ele dissesse algo o menino respondeu:

- Isso serve para me lembrar que Adonai está acima de mim.

- Quem? – indagou Draco sem entender.

- Adonai. D´us.

Agora Draco havia entendido. Mas por que alguém precisaria ter um chapéu na cabeça pra se lembrar de Deus? Ele sabia que Deus estava no céu. Devia ser um costume dos tais judeus. Deveriam ser bem excêntricos... Todos estes pensamentos estavam estampados em seu rosto, mas Harry não os captou totalmente, afinal era só uma criança de 8 anos.

- Entendi. É, é bem diferente isso.

Harry não havia entendido o comentário. Para ele era tudo absolutamente comum, mas não disse nada.

- O que tem neste livro? Pode me dizer?

Draco estava cada vez mais curioso sobre o assunto. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou e pediu para que o menino fizesse o mesmo. O menino apoiou o livro na mesa e o abriu. Começou a dizer algumas coisas que havia aprendido com o pai. Draco prestava atenção em tudo o que ele dizia.

Não demorou dez minutos para que o senhor Neidhöfer Malfoy chegasse em casa. Sua voz se fez ouvir no momento que abriu a porta, mas era suave e aveludada, afinal, ele vinha com uma visita. Draco não se incomodou em olhar: seu pai sempre deixava que ele levasse os amigos em casa. Não acharia estranho ter um garoto ali, mesmo que ele não conhecesse.

- De certo, acredito que, quanto mais brevemente tomarmos uma atitude radical, menos sofreremos com o vigor do Tratado... – explicava enquanto pendurava o casaco.

- Existem outras implicâncias além disto. O partido deve estar bem preparado, bem estruturado... – respondia a visita de volta, esperando o anfitrião.

- Sim, sem dúvida alguma, mas este sentimento e responsabilidade já estão... – Lucius interrompeu a frase. Ele viu o filho na cozinha sentado junto a um menino. Ele tentou identificá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

A visita, percebendo este detalhe, olhou na mesma direção. Os olhos negros captaram todo o conjunto da imagem. Seus sentidos pareciam ter dobrado de sensibilidade. Até o cheiro de sangue em algum lugar ele sentiu. Aquilo lhe causou uma repulsa imediata evidenciada na dureza que seu rosto tomou. Então, no silêncio que se estabeleceu entre ele e Lucius, ambos puderam ouvir:

- ... Aí quando vemos alguém dizemos "Shalom".

- _Shalom_? – repetiu Draco. – Que quer dizer?

- Paz. – respondeu o menino arrumando os óculos de novo.

- _Shalom_! – disse Draco para ele, animado.

- _Shalom Aleichem_. – respondeu Harry rindo.

- _Mein Gott_... – disse o visitante sussurrando. Lucius percebeu isso imediatamente e seu peito quase explodiu.

A raiva que lhe dominava era tamanha que não poderia se segurar por muito tempo. Seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho. A visita percebeu isso na hora.

- Acalma-se. Não é culpa do seu garoto. No mínimo ele _não deve saber_.

Lucius se sentiu extremamente envergonhado. Sentia ondas de vergonha e de ódio pelo corpo. Então disse:

- Adolf, eu já disse para ele não se misturar com nada que não seja a nossa raça. Não entendo esta atitude dele.

Adolf nada disse. Ele observava o menino mais novo dos pés a cabeça...

- Então antes que sua casa esteja completamente contaminada, melhor avisar seu filho.

Lucius andou duramente até a cozinha. Assim que entrou seu corpo projetou uma sombra em cima do menino menor. Este o olhou nos olhos, surpreso. Lucius não tinha uma expressão exatamente gentil. O menino começou a ficar nervoso.

- Draco...

- _Papa_, este é Harry. Eu o machuquei sem querer na rua e o trouxe para fazer um curativo.

- Ah é?... – dizia Lucius sem tirar os olhos do menino.

- Sim. Foi minha culpa. – Draco levantou e ficou ao lado do pai – Eu quebrei os óculos dele e destruí um livro. Poderia pagar _papa_? Foi sem querer.

Adolf media o menino mais velho com calma. Ele realmente não tinha noção do que estava fazendo. Pensou em como a educação para com as crianças alemãs era fundamental para que não se misturassem assim com gente que não era de sua gente. Por serem crianças precisavam de atenção maior. Acabou tendo uma idéia sobre como os jovens poderiam ser educados. Fez uma anotação mental para desenvolver isto mais tarde. Lucius e Narcisa deveriam acompanhar melhor a educação do filho. Adolf cruzou os braços e andava de lá para cá devagar, longe da cena.

- Draco, depois falaremos sobre isso. Peço que mande o menino embora agora, pois temos uma visita importante demais. – afirmou, ainda olhando com desdém para o menino mais novo.

- Mas _papa_...

- Draco! – inquiriu o pai olhando dentro dos olhos dele com firmeza.

Harry se levantou e pegou seus livros depressa.

- Obrigado senhor, obrigado Draco. Até outro dia! – apressou-se em dizer e então abandonou a cozinha.

Adolf parou de andar. O menino quase bateu com ele de frente, mas parou a centímetros disso acontecer. Ele viu as botas pretas muito polidas a sua frente. E então a roupa do homem, do exército, até encontrar seu rosto e sua expressão. Os olhos negros para ele pareceram um buraco sem fim e ele teve medo. Sua boca abriu de leve. Ele gaguejou.

- Li... Licença senhor! – disse ofegante e se desviou dele e correu para porta, abrindo-a.

Hitler não se movera. Enquanto Lucius parecia extremamente nervoso com o filho na cozinha, a expressão do jovem cabo permanecia a mesma. Ele ainda se recordava dos olhos do garoto, da sua estatura, da cor da sua pele e do símbolo carregado junto ao peito, no livro.

- _Juden_. – pensou, com absoluto asco.

oOo

A visita de Adolf não demorara. O clima ficara bem desagradável na casa após o ocorrido. Parecia até mesmo uma grande ironia do destino o ocorrido, tendo em vista o teor da conversa entre ele e Lucius antes de chegar à casa deste:

- E é por isso que afirmo que não devemos deixar o povo alemão se contaminar com nenhuma raça. A base do meu discurso foi este e os motivos são óbvios.

- Foram os estrangeiros que nos prejudicaram, eu sei disto. Com exceção dos povos com raízes germânicas, todos os outros querem adentrar nosso território e tirar nossas riquezas. Funcionam sim como parasitas.

- De fato. E posso lhe assegurar Lucius que o pior dentre todos os tipos de estrangeiros são os judeus ... _Schweine_! Eles chegaram à Alemanha aos montes direto para a direção dos nossos bancos. A crise não afetará a eles, enquanto crianças alemãs passarão fome.

Lucius recordava da conversa enquanto permanecia no quarto de Draco, conversando com o garoto. A única coisa que se ouvia no quarto era o bater nervoso dos dedos de Lucius no apoio da cadeira. Ele tentava se controlar, mas era um pouco difícil.

Draco estava apreensivo apesar de não saber o que havia feito de tão errado. Conhecia bem seu pai e sabia que ele estava absolutamente nervoso... O que não era exatamente bom para ele.

- Draco, preciso lhe esclarecer umas coisas. Achei que já sabia, mas pelo visto não. É de suma importância que entenda. – começou o pai num discurso objetivo e muito sério. Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos olhos do filho. – Eu não quero que você tenha contato com judeu _algum_.

Draco franziu o cenho sem entender muito bem. Mas antes que pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, o pai prosseguiu:

- Judeus não são gente como a gente. Alguns deles podem ter nascido na pátria, mas o sangue deles é contaminado por este _judaísmo_. Além dos estrangeiros, eles são a grande causa da miséria dos alemães. Eles tomam nossos empregos e nosso dinheiro. Entendeu? – perguntou firmemente.

Draco pareceu pensar por um período. Ele engoliu em seco, discretamente. Entretanto não denunciou sua reação chocada por nenhum momento. Sabia como deveria ouvir e obedecer ao pai. Não deveria fazer nada que o contrariasse. O pai sempre sabia o que era melhor para todos na casa e, obviamente, para o país.

- Hoje _herr_ Hitler veio até em casa porque fiz questão que você o conhecesse. Mas o inconveniente de ter um judeu em casa acabou atrapalhando tudo...

O garoto engoliu em seco de novo. Não sabia que havia feito algo tão grave. Por um momento sentiu uma vergonha terrível. Ele havia ajudado e bem tratado o tipo de gente que estava acabando com seu país. Ele havia até mesmo pedido ao pai que _pagasse_ pelo que havia quebrado. Agora entendia a gravidade de seu pedido. Sem conseguir evitar seu rosto queimou e ele quase trincou os dentes. Deveria ter arrebentado o garoto, não o ajudado.

O discurso do pai não parava e enquanto ele falava, Draco se cobrava. Ele deveria saber que havia algo de muito estranho e diferente naquele garoto. Estava na cara que não podia ser alemão, carregando livros estranhos, falando língua estrangeira e outros detalhes que ele só não fazia questão de esquecer para nunca mais ajudar ao inimigo. Deveria saber quem era seu inimigo para poder destruí-lo.

- Eu sinto muito, _papa_. Realmente não sabia. Agora que sei não vai mais acontecer. – disse ele firmemente.

- Assim espero, Draco. É isso o que espero de você, nada diferente disso. – observou o pai, olhando-o fixamente.

- Sinto muito que tenha passado uma situação constrangedora diante de _herr_ Hitler. Eu quero me desculpar com ele pessoalmente. Pelo que percebo deve ser uma pessoa importante no partido.

- Eu diria que ele é fundamental, filho. Ele ajudou a fundamentar a idéia de que os judeus são um problema, além dos outros estrangeiros. E a tese dele é absolutamente condizente com a realidade. É um homem o qual devemos ouvir.

- Sim, _papa_, percebo que sim.

- Os maiores dentro do partido pensam até mesmo que ele deveria se candidatar. É um homem de inteligência afiadíssima, e mostra ser alguém de pulso forte e persistente. É o resumo da essência do povo alemão. E isso nos orgulha.

Draco não comentou mais nada. Ainda não tirava da cabeça o quanto havia falhado com o pai diante de alguém que parecia ser muito importante e, mesmo que não fosse, tinha tudo para ser num futuro próximo. Ele não queria estragar as relações do pai.

- Eu insisto, pai. Eu quero me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu hoje. Me leva na próxima reunião, quero que _herr_ Hitler saiba que o filho de Lucius Neidhöfer Malfoy pensa e age como ele. Não quero envergonhá-lo.

Lucius sorriu satisfeito diante da declaração do filho. Ele se encheu de orgulho do rapaz e acabou esquecendo do ocorrido a tarde. Sentia a sinceridade no filho e isso era muito. Sabia que agora Draco jamais erraria novamente.

- Na próxima você irá, sem falta. Quero mesmo que se aproxime de Adolf e que aprenda com ele tudo o que puder aprender. Reconheço que ele é um dos melhores e quero que esteja somente com os melhores.

- Sim pai, com certeza. Peço que não deixe de me dar os folhetos do partido. Eu acredito que os pais de Crabbe e Goyle vão ajudar.

- Crabbe e Goyle? – perguntou Lucius, não se recordando dos nomes naquele momento.

- Sim, papai. Os filhos de Vicent Hess Crabbe e Gregory Göring Goyle.

- Ah sim, Hess e Göring... – disse Lucius, se recordando. – Está certo. Mande estes dois folhetos aqui para eles. Se houver interesse da parte deles, eles podem entrar em contato comigo.

- Obrigado, papai. E desculpe mais uma vez.

Lucius deu um meio sorriso para o filho e saiu do quarto dele, fechando a porta num clique delicado. Draco sentou na cama larga e observava atentamente os dois folhetos. Os olhos azuis observavam cada letra, cada palavra com calma. Engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Afastou um pouco os cabelos dos olhos enquanto fixava bem na mente os últimos acontecimentos. Não deveria se esquecer. Não poderia. Se houvesse uma próxima vez, seu pai não o perdoaria. Mas então, em súbito, outra imagem lhe ocorreu. A imagem do menino sorrindo para ele, na mesa de sua cozinha, com o esparadrapo na testa.

- Harry. – ele disse bem baixo.

Draco fechou os olhos com força, como se fosse levar um tapa a qualquer instante. Ele sentiu que estava fazendo algo muito, muito errado. Mas a imagem daquela criança na cozinha de sua casa ainda lhe parecia inofensiva demais, apesar dos alertas de seu pai sobre quem na verdade ele e todos os judeus eram. Mas ele precisava entender que o pai nunca estava errado. Então procurou repetir para si mesmo, de olhos fechados, várias vezes:

-_ Hinter den feindmãchten der juden… Hinter den feindmãchten der juden…_

**Traduções do alemão:**

Der Juden - Os judeus

Frau - Senhora

Guten Morgen - Bom dia

Mein Gott - Meu Deus

Shalom Aleichem - A paz esteja sobre você

Schweine - Porcos

Hinter den feindmãchten der juden - Por trás do poder inimigo dos judeus

**Observação:**

"Hinter den feindmãchten der juden" foi uma frase usada num dos folhetos de propaganda nazista anti-semita.

**Respostas aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Angelina Corelli: **Obrigada por me oferecer ajuda para continuar a fic, mas como expliquei, estava sem tempo para escrever devido a uma série de acontecimentos. De qualquer forma, se eu precisar de ajuda pode ter certeza que eu entrarei em contato com você. Quanto a juntar Harry e Draco em tenra idade, confesso que não iria fazer isso, mas devido ao tempo que fiquei sem escrever e também pelo fato de todas nós querermos é ver os dois logo interagindo, coloquei esta situação neste capítulo. Ficou bom porque mais pra frente terá uma série de coisas que vai se encaixar com este momento! Quanto ao filme que citou, _O Menino do Pijama Listrado_, na época em que escreveu o _review_ eu já havia assistido. É um filme excelente. A lição ali foi bem dura. Obrigada pela sua atenção por comentar os capítulos com atenção e carinho. Obrigada mesmo!

**Maria Isabel: **Obrigada por comentar na fic. Fico feliz que estava gostando! Enfim, eu não os coloquei com a mesma idade porque preferi que assim o fosse. Nem tudo o que está nos livros estou passando pra cá, certo? Até a próxima!

**la kariin: **Como pode ver, não desisti!! Obrigada pelo apoio, rs.


	4. Mein Kampf

**Engel**

Capítulo Quatro – Mein Kampf

O dia 10 de janeiro de 1920 finalmente chegara. O Tratado de Versalhes estava em vigor e a taxa de inflação aparecia a olhos vistos. Como Adolf Hitler havia dito em seu discurso, o marco alemão não conseguia mais comprar um conjunto de coisas: apenas uma ou outra. De julho de 1919 até janeiro de 1920 a taxa de inflação havia caído e subido, tendo seu pico em janeiro de 1920 com 56,41% ao mês. Entretanto, em fevereiro de 1920 a taxa estava em 34,16%. Não era mais uma inflação, mas uma hiperinflação.

Enquanto a taxa caia e subia drasticamente todo mês, no período de julho de 1919 a fevereiro de 1920, John Maynard Keynes, o economista inglês que havia abandonado a Conferência de Paz que havia elaborado o Tratado de Versalhes, publicou no final de 1919 um livro intitulado "Conseqüências Econômicas da Paz".

O economista considerava neste livro diversas cláusulas do Tratado exageradas e mesmo lesivas aos interesses alemães. As cláusulas do Tratado não levariam à paz, mas sim, a uma nova guerra. Não somente ele compartilhava deste ponto de vista. Em novembro de 1919, o senado dos Estados Unidos rejeitou o Tratado de Versalhes por julgá-lo indecente. Winston Churchill, então ministro da Guerra e do Ar do governo britânico, classificou como malévolas e inúteis as cláusulas econômicas do Tratado, de forma que elas serviam para expressar toda a raiva dos vencedores e a incapacidade destes em compreender que nenhuma nação derrotada pode jamais pagar tributos em escala comparável ao custo da guerra.

No mesmo período, o DAP estava se modificando. Hitler havia sugerido uma mudança no nome do partido, de Partido dos Trabalhadores Alemães para Partido Social Revolucionário. Entretanto a sugestão não foi aceita, pois os membros do partido queriam que o nome do partido seguisse a linha do Partido Nacional Socialista Austríaco. Por causa disso, o DAP foi rebatizado para NSDAP - Partido Nacional Socialista dos Trabalhadores Alemães no dia 24 de fevereiro de 1920.

No mesmo ano, a filiação de Vicent Hess Crabbe acontece, pois o mesmo havia ficado admirado com Adolf Hitler. Lucius, sempre que precisava convencer alguém com um pouco mais de jeito, apresentava o até então cabo para os ingressantes. A participação de Hess Crabbe era importante para o status do partido.

Em 1921, O Ultimato de Londres exigia da Alemanha o pagamento de 24 bilhões de libras esterlinas. O valor apresentado pelo Tratado em 1919 no valor de 8 bilhões de libras-esterlinas era simbólico e foi dividido em: 3 bilhões pelos danos causados pela guerra e 5 bilhões em pensões e indenizações. O valor de 24 bilhões de libras-esterlinas consumiria 80% das exportações alemãs. Diante da situação econômica do país, seria impossível pagar este valor. Keynes, numa visita a Paris no de 1921, encontrou o Ministro das Finanças, Charles de Lasteurie, e aproveitou para enfatizar a impossibilidade da Alemanha pagar os valores impostos pelos Aliados.

Não demorou para que Hitler, através de sua excelente oratória e marcante presença tornasse-se chefe do partido em 29 de julho de 1921. Para ele já não era mais possível continuar com uma postura passiva diante das (ausências de) decisões do governo e por isso determinou um programa no qual o partido seria uma organização radical e revolucionária. A _Sturmabteilung _(sessão de assalto) foi fundada naquele mesmo ano e, através do terror e intimidação, expandia o partido nazista além de atacar os outros partidos através da violência. A concentração do partido se dava na cidade de Munique, Baviera e por isso os movimentos nazistas em outros locais não eram reconhecidos pelo partido.

Em 1922 mais dois filiados importantes se juntaram ao partido: Gregory Göring Goyle e Joseph Goebbels. Göring havia em pouco tempo adquirido a admiração de Adolf Hitler. Lucius observava a todos estes fatos sem nada perder e, apesar de não estar gostando exatamente que Göring estivesse tão nas graças do líder do partido, procurava esperar o seu momento de destaque, afinal havia sido ele quem introduzira o ex-cabo no partido.

Mas em 1923 a paciência de Adolf Hitler acabou. Agora considerava o partido, o _seu_ partido, mais estruturado para tomar uma providência de vez em relação a situação econômica na Alemanha. A situação havia chego ao limite para ele: era necessário tirar o governo do poder na força. Em novembro de 1923 a taxa de inflação estava em impressionantes 10121,13%, deixando o marco totalmente desvalorizado. A crise econômica se devia, é claro, às exigências do Tratado de Versalhes.

Em 09 de Novembro de 1923, o Partido Nazista atacou o governo da Baviera no evento que ficou conhecido como o Putsch da Cervejaria. Hitler queria copiar um evento italiano chamado Marcha Sobre Roma, de Benito Mussolini e transformar em uma Marcha Sobre Berlim. Apesar de estar amparado de contatos interessantes no governo da Baviera para o golpe de estado, um dia antes, importantes contatos desistiram de ajudá-lo. Dezesseis nazistas morreram durante o Golpe, que foi iniciado por um tiro dado num teto de uma cervejaria por Hitler. A polícia bávara agiu rapidamente, prendendo Adolf e Hess após dois dias do Golpe. Naquele mesmo ano Heinrich Himmler havia se filiado ao partido.

Os principais filiados do partido foram julgados e presos através de condenações que variaram de 12 a 18 meses de reclusão. Lucius, ao saber que entre os presos estava Hess não conseguiu deixar de esboçar um sorriso. Entretanto a prisão de Adolf em Landsberg havia deixado o restante dos filiados perdidos. Decidiram então por fim, fechar o NSDAP.

oOo

_Alemanha __- Munique – Fevereiro de 1924_

- Bom dia, Draco. – disse Lucius para o filho que acabava de entrar na cozinha.

- Bom dia.- respondeu ele seriamente, sentando-se em seguida. Narcisa olhava os dois atentamente, mas nada dizia. Estava séria demais naquela manhã.

- Você tem noção da importância dos últimos fatos ocorridos, não tem? – comentou Lucius enquanto tomava um pouco só do café na xícara.

- Tenho sim. – respondeu sobriamente enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira. – É uma pena que o NSDAP tenha fechado. – comentou deixando entender em sua voz que tinha sido desagradável se esforçar tanto para entender e difundir um partido que salvaria a Alemanha e que no final, estava acabado. Lucius percebeu isso e prosseguiu.

- Compreendo. Mas deve entender que a política funciona desta forma. Você é jovem ainda, tem apenas 17 anos. É importante que entenda o funcionamento das coisas e é bom que esteja vivendo o funcionamento ao invés de ler em livros. Isto é, se for realmente importante para você a sua terra.

Narcisa respirou fundo. Ouvia aquela conversa há anos e apesar de estar de acordo com as idéias do marido, não era fácil discutir apenas sobre isso. Foi por este motivo que decidiu não conversar no horário das refeições. O assunto era simplesmente o mesmo e ela estava farta. Distraia-se com qualquer coisa em cima da mesa, do açúcar aos detalhes do guardanapo.

- Tenho quase 18 anos já pai. Entendo o que o senhor diz, mas atualmente não consigo ver o que eu, enquanto parte do povo alemão, posso fazer para que nossa terra seja respeitada diante do resto do mundo.- explicou ele friamente.

Lucius deu um breve sorriso. Estava feliz por ver no filho esta ponta de desânimo. Isso mostrava o quanto tudo aquilo tinha valor e significado para ele e era esta força que Lucius queria fazer aparecer de novo, para seguir em frente com a idéia original.

- Draco, Adolf Hitler, chefe do partido, está preso em Landsberg. Ele recebeu uma pena de 18 meses e eu gostaria que fosse visitá-lo sempre que puder. – disse o pai com uma língua suave de cobra.

Draco voltou os olhos azuis para os do pai, exatamente iguais aos seus. Ele apoiou a cabeça em cima das mãos, enquanto seus cotovelos estavam sobre a mesa. Após algum tempo, Narcisa não conseguiu não falar:

- Lucius, não quero meu filho andando em prisões! Isso já é demais! Hitler não é chefe de partido algum, o NSDAP não existe! Acabou! – enfatizou a mulher, os olhos azuis quase saltando do rosto.

Lucius a ignorou por completo enquanto esperava Draco se manifestar. Narcisa largou com tudo o guardanapo, que antes estivera apertando, em cima da mesa. Seu rosto tomara uma cor mais avermelhada pelo acesso de raiva. Ela bufou.

- Qual o objetivo disto, pai? Não compreendo.

- O partido estará em vigor de novo assim que ele sair, tenha certeza absoluta disto. Então é bom que ele veja agora quem está ao lado dele, um momento delicado. Quero que ele veja meu filho entre os que estão do lado dele não importa o que ocorra. – explicava Lucius enquanto mexia o suco de laranja com uma colher, que a empregada acabara de servir.

Draco nada disse. Mas pelo ponto de vista do pai fazia total sentido. Ele já conhecera o líder antes e realmente era um homem de inteligência acima da média. Podia estar atravessando um momento ruim, mas era claro que não seria 18 meses que o impediria de seu intento. Narcisa estava mais irritada ainda com aquilo tudo. Ela se levantou na mesa na intenção de se retirar, mas Lucius a impediu.

- Onde _pensa_ que vai? Seu marido e filho estão à mesa. Saia somente quando _nós_ sairmos. – determinou em voz alta.

Narcisa sentou novamente, mas Draco não deu a mínima importância ao fato. Já estava mais do que acostumado a ver cenas como aquela entre os pais. Ele acabou falando com Lucius.

- Está certo, o senhor tem razão. Hoje é sábado e eu irei ter com ele.

- Isto me agrada imensamente, Draco. Posso enfim dizer que começo a ter orgulho de você.

Draco sentiu-se enrusbecer. Não se lembrava de ter recebido um elogio do pai nos últimos anos. Entretanto controlou as suas emoções como ele tão bem o havia ensinado a fazer. Não podia fazer seu pai perder o orgulho por ele no momento que havia acabado de começar a ter.

Lembrou-se então de um pensamento de anos atrás, um pensamento que ele se indagava sobre qual seria o seu dom. Ele não havia encontrado ainda, mas sentia que estava perto dele a cada ano que passava. Ele teria paciência e persistência para achar.

Assim que a família terminou a refeição, Narcisa subiu para o quarto do casal visivelmente nervosa. Ela parou diante do imenso espelho redondo e começou a tirar os brincos de pérola. Seus olhos pareciam que iam destruir o espelho a frente. Lucius entrou logo em seguida e observava as atitudes rudes da mulher. Sua imagem também podia ser vista pelo espelho, mas Narcisa não se importava com a presença dele.

- O que pensa que faz, Narcisa? – começou o marido estreitando os olhos, mas sem sair do lugar.

- O que é melhor para meu filho, mas você não permite. – resumiu tirando o colar de pérolas e colocando sobre a mesa em frente ao espelho.

- O melhor para o _seu_ filho? – frisou Lucius. – Ele é no mínimo _nosso_ filho! E você não tem condições de dizer o que é melhor para ele no sentido de formação política e patriótica!

- E você tem? – perguntou virando-se para ele. Parecia uma princesa desfeita com alguns fios de cabelo escapando do penteado que prendia todo seu cabelo. – Há quantos anos está neste maldito partido que agora não é nada além de passado? E quer forçar Draco a participar de algo que...

- Cale-se, Narcisa! – gritou o marido se aproximando dois passos dela, os olhos ainda estreitos. – Você nada entende sobre estas coisas! Deveria confiar em seu marido e apoiar-me nas decisões referentes ao Draco.

- Não apoio, Lucius. Para mim este partido foi o maior fiasco dos últimos anos.

- Ah, você pensa desta forma porque não se preocupa com nada! Graças a minha excelente posição você não sofreu muito com a crise que se abate sobre a nossa terra!

Narcisa ficara chocada com aquilo. Mantinha a boca entreaberta enquanto sua respiração acelerava. Ela não discutiria mais aquilo. Ela transformou o rosto numa máscara total de fúria. Bateu com tudo o punho na mesa fazendo vários objetos seus voarem.

- Está certo senhor Neidhöfer Malfoy! Se algo acontecer ao meu filho eu o mato! – ela gritou. – Eu não quero que ele seja preso ou ferido pela polícia da Baviera e nenhuma outra por causa das idéias de um homem que agora está mofando na prisão!

- Como ousa?! – disse Lucius se aproximando dela e a acertando no rosto em cheio. Narcisa caiu no chão levando consigo várias jóias e perfumes que estavam em cima da mesa. – Sua mulher burra e infeliz! Não fale sobre o que não sabe!

Do chão, Narcisa, com um corte do lado direito da boca, disse:

- Se sou infeliz é por sua culpa! - e então se desfaleceu em lágrimas. – Um homem pretenso que acha que pode tomar a Alemanha nas mãos! Arrogante!!! – ela gritava.

Lucius abriu com força uma das portas do guarda-roupa e de dentro de uma caixa de madeira retirou uma arma. Ele levantou Narcisa pelos ombros e a encostou com força na parede. Ao sentir o baque a mulher fechou os olhos. Lucius enfiou a arma dentro da boca de Narcisa e começou, olhando em seus olhos, falando baixo:

- Se você se atrever a dizer estas coisas novamente sobre Adolf Hitler e sobre mim, você vai morrer. - Ele preparou a arma para dispará-la. O barulho deixou Narcisa ainda mais nervosa. O sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca. – Entendeu bem? Mais um comportamento desse e você morre.

Narcisa não conseguia dizer nada. Ela estava absolutamente chocada com Lucius. Seu coração disparava. Como não respondia, Lucius continuava a ameaçá-la. Desesperada e entre gemidos ela concordou com ele. Ele se afastou, retirando a arma de dentro da boca dela. Parecia estar absolutamente calmo. Tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o cano da arma, depois a guardou, fechando a porta do guarda-roupas com calma. Olhou para Narcisa e ela estava sentada no chão, cercada por suas jóias e frascos de perfumes quebrados.

Ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagar. Assim que saiu viu Draco subindo as escadas. O menino parou diante dele e então perguntou:

- O que houve, pai? Ouvi um barulho lá debaixo.

- Nada, filho, não se preocupe. Já está se preparando para a visita?

- Bem, pensei em ir mais de tarde.

- Não, vá agora. Assim você passa o dia todo com ele.

- Não sei se isto é permitido, pai...

- Você dará um jeito se não for, não é? Senão não seria meu filho.

Draco respirou fundo. Ele olhou para o pai e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Lucius aprovou seu comportamento e após dar um leve tapa em seu ombro, desceu as escadas. Draco entrou em seu quarto e já se preparava para visitar o preso. Arrumava pacientemente a gola da camisa enquanto fitava seus próprios olhos azuis no espelho. Via o quanto sua expressão havia mudado pelos anos. Agora ele conseguia se ver como um adulto.

- Vamos lá, Draco. Hoje começa de fato seu relacionamento com Adolf Hitler.

oOo

- _Guten Morgen_. Vim visitar o prisioneiro Adolf Hitler.

A polícia bávara não recebeu Draco com nada além de indiferença. Ele era a primeira visita que Hitler recebia desde que havia sido preso, há três meses. Sem muitos rodeios, Draco foi levado até a cela do prisioneiro, obviamente tendo sido revistado antes. Draco não gostou disso, mas era o procedimento de praxe.

Assim que chegou na cela, encontrou Hitler sentado na cama simples, com um caderno apoiado em cima de um banquinho. Ele escrevia algo ali e estava bastante compenetrado. Mas isso não impediu que ele observasse a chegada de alguém. Ele logo levantou a cabeça para observar.

O guarda abriu as grades e Draco entrou com todo respeito na cela, como se estivesse adentrando um gabinete de um importante político. Ele tinha um embrulho na mão que segurava nervosamente. O guarda trancou ambos e se retirou. Hitler continuava olhando para o rapaz que mantinha a cabeça meio baixa. Era evidente que estava nervoso.

- _Herr_ Hitler, _guten morgen_. Vim lhe fazer uma visita. Sou Draco Neidhöfer Malfoy, filho de Lucius.

- Claro. – disse o homem sem emoção alguma. Ele permanecia sério e olhando para Draco do mesmo jeito.

- Sinto muito, atrapalho o senhor? – perguntou Draco olhando para o caderno escrito do homem. – Não quero atrapalhá-lo.

- Sente-se aqui, Draco. – disse ele apontando sua cama, o único lugar para sentar. Ele fechou o caderno e empurrou o banquinho para outro lado. – Não se intimide tanto.

Naquele momento o rapaz conseguiu respirar melhor. Sentou ao lado do líder do extinto NSDAP e antes de prosseguir engoliu em seco.

- Eu trouxe para o senhor um caderno. – disse timidamente, com o embrulho na mão. – Achei que o senhor teria vontade de escrever, uma vez que é muito inteligente. Não sabia se o senhor conseguiria arrumar folhas aqui.

- Atencioso e observador de sua parte, Draco. De qualquer forma minhas folhas estão acabando e aqui eles tem um período determinado para me dar novas. Graças a você conseguirei adiantar mais o meu trabalho.

Draco ficou mais do que satisfeito. Mal chegara e já conseguira agradar ao homem, exatamente como seu pai queria. Para não perder o rumo da conversa, ele disse em seguida:

- Tenho certeza que o senhor conseguiria estar bem sem a minha ajuda, mas agradeço ao elogio, _herr_ Hitler.

Adolf sorriu para ele. Tinha absoluto orgulho das crianças e adolescentes alemãs.

- Você chegou em boa hora. Estou escrevendo um livro e você, jovem alemão, é como mais um incentivo. Faço isso por jovens como você. Vendo seu rosto vejo cada jovem da Alemanha e isso me dá ainda mais força.

Draco abriu a boca ligeiramente. Nunca havia escutado nada parecido na vida de um adulto. Na verdade de ninguém. Ele entendia aquilo como afeto. Afeto por palavras, mas ainda assim era afeto. Aquilo o deixava completamente desconcertado. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, o homem continuou:

- Este livro é minha biografia, se chama _Mein Kampf_. Estou no segundo capítulo. Posso lhe mostrar um trecho?

- Com certeza senhor. É uma honra. – disse Draco com uma voz estranha, tamanha a emoção de poder ler algo tão pessoal e inédito sobre Hitler. Este começou a ler.

- "Meu primeiro pensamento foi: isto é um judeu? Em Linz eles não tinham as características externas da raça. Observei o homem, disfarçada, mas cuidadosamente, e quanto mais eu contemplava aquela estranha figura, examinando-a traço a traço, mais me perguntava a mim mesmo: isso é também um alemão? Como acontecia sempre em tais ocasiões, tentei remover as minhas dúvidas recorrendo aos livros. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, comprei, por poucos _pfennigs_, alguns panfletos anti-semitas. Infelizmente, todos partiam do ponto de vista de já ter o leitor algum conhecimento da questão semítica. O tom da maior parte destes panfletos era tal que, de novo, fiquei em dúvida. As suas afirmações eram apoiadas em argumentos tão superficiais e anticientíficos que a ninguém convenciam."

Hitler fez uma pausa e olhou para Draco. O garoto piscava os olhos enquanto parecia absorver as informações. As poucas vezes que falara com Hitler não chegaram a discutir a questão do judaísmo. Eram sempre conversas voltadas para a formação política de um homem. A única conversa sobre judeus foi naquele triste dia de 1919 e com seu pai. Draco jamais esqueceria aquela tarde. Jamais.

- Está sendo muito esclarecedor, _herr_ Hitler. Não imaginava que sua experiência com os judeus havia começado assim.

- Ah uma parte em específico que quero que ouça. – apontou Hitler procurando o trecho do capítulo.

- Claro senhor, faço questão.

- "Que eles não eram amantes de banhos podia-se assegurar pela simples aparência. Infelizmente não raro se chegava a esta conclusão até de olhos fechados. Muitas vezes, posteriormente, senti náuseas diante do odor destes indivíduos vestidos de caftan. A isso se acrescentem as roupas sujas e a aparência acovardada e tem-se o retrato fiel da raça. Tudo isso não era molde a se atrair simpatia. Quando, porém, ao lado dessa imundície física, se descobrissem as nódoas morais, maior seria a repugnância. Nada se afirmou em mim tão depressa como a compreensão, cada vez mais completa, da maneira de agir dos judeus em determinados assuntos. Poderia haver uma sujidade, uma impudência de qualquer natureza na vida cultural da nação em que, pelo menos um judeu, não estivesse envolvido? Quem, cautelosamente, abrisse o tumor haveria de encontrar, protegido contra as surpresas da luz, algum judeuzinho. Isso é tão fatal como a existência de vermes nos corpos putrefatos."

Após o término do trecho, Hitler fechou o caderno. Ele olhou para o garoto com atenção para avaliar seu rosto. Ele parecia absolutamente surpreso e com muitas informações para serem processadas. Hitler passou então a memorizar cada detalhe do rapaz. Os cabelos loiros quase brancos, lisos, a pele clara e lisa, sem nenhuma marca. Os cílios tão claros quanto os cabelos, em volta de olhos azuis quase cinza. A respiração dele naquele momento um pouco alterada.

- O senhor identificou mesmo todas essas coisas?

- Sim, Draco. Já falei algumas vezes sobre isso com seu pai, não com tantos detalhes. Acredito que o livro será o meio mais simples de atingir a todos os alemães. Estou tentando ser claro e objetivo.

- Está conseguindo, senhor. Está tudo bem claro.

- Quando sair daqui o NSDAP continuará. E eu conseguirei, pelos meios ditos legais, me eleger, então tudo será diferente. Este livro vai esclarecer ao povo qual é o verdadeiro mal que paira sobre nossa pátria. As pessoas precisam saber, elas têm esse direito. Não concorda, Draco?

- Absolutamente, senhor. E agradeço pela sua persistência em fazer isso. – dizia o menino. De repente ele percebeu que concordava com Hitler no segundo seguinte após o fim de sua fala, como se fosse impossível aquele homem errar.

- Você é inteligente, garoto. Você terá um futuro brilhante pela frente. – afirmou Adolf convicto.

Draco sorriu diante da declaração e então entregou a ele o caderno que havia trazido. Hitler recebeu de bom grado. Abriu o embrulho e lá estava um caderno de folhas pautadas e capa dura.

- Neste caderno escreverei a parte mais importante de meu livro, jovem.

Draco sorriu.

- Todas são importantes, tenho certeza senhor. Obrigado.

Ambos sorriram. Por um momento Draco teve um sentimento por Hitler que não esperava. Nunca havia ficado a sós com ele, não sabia como era sua personalidade. Mas ali ele via que era um homem inteligente, afetuoso e determinado. Começava a sentir por ele um sentimento bem próximo ao paternal. Isso estava estampado em seus olhos. Isso não passou desapercebido por Hitler.

- Olho nos seus olhos e vejo um brilho único. – ele estendeu a mão e acariciou os cabelos lisos e finos de Draco. – Você deve ser um excelente filho para Lucius, tenho certeza.

- Eu tento ser, senhor. Mas ainda há muito a aprender. – disse Draco, mais pensando que tinha que ser melhor para Hitler do que para Lucius.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezessete, senhor. Mas em breve farei dezoito.

- Já vejo então que será um grande homem. Não me esquecerei de você, Draco. – afirmou Hitler. O menino estava exultante. Assim que ele parou de acariciá-lo sentiu como se algo importante tivesse faltando. Draco respirou fundo.

- Eu virei visitar o senhor todos os dias. – disse ele procurando os olhos do homem.

A imensidão negra dos olhos de Hitler encontrou os olhos de Draco. Ele mostrou mais uma vez um sorriso e quando ia falar Draco percebeu que talvez fosse inconveniente da parte dele vir todos os dias tomar o tempo dele. Mas Hitler percebeu que ele iria provavelmente se desculpar de alguma coisa e antes que ele falasse, segurou seu rosto e disse:

- Será um prazer. – e sorriu.

oOo

Draco havia ficado aproximadamente mais duas horas com o prisioneiro. A polícia bávara deixou que o rapaz ficasse mais tempo depois de ter recebido algum dinheiro. Ele andava com calma pela rua, com as mãos nos bolsos e pensava sobre toda a conversa que tivera. Era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Ele respirou fundo. O dia já estava quase findando...

O menino parou então diante de uma loja fechada, pois ali passava o bonde que ele precisava pegar. Landsberg ficava na alta região da Baviera: não conhecia muito por ali. Não demorou para que o bonde chegasse e o levasse para perto de casa. Assim que chegou lembrou-se da época que morava em Berlim. Lucius resolvera se mudar para Munique, há 590 km ao norte de Berlim, assim que Hitler decidiu dar o Golpe no ano anterior. Atrás dele, Göring e Hess, os principais afiliados do partido.

As pessoas passavam de lá para cá e a noite já caia. Draco não sabia porque havia se lembrado tão repentinamente de Berlim, mas talvez soubesse. Foi lá que, nos idos de 1919, conheceu Harry, o judeu. Como será que estaria o garoto agora? Será que ele havia tido problemas por causa dos óculos e do livro destruídos? Mas o que importava isso também? Draco respirou fundo.

No dia ele havia entendido um pouco mais sobre o que era um judeu e havia entendido um pouco mais o motivo do pai ter ficado tão envergonhado naquele dia fatídico. Sentiu vergonha novamente. Entretanto ao se lembrar de Harry e de seus olhos verdes não conseguia achar nada repugnante. Para ele era uma criança normal, apenas usava algo estranho na cabeça...

Se reprovou por aqueles pensamentos. Como poderia pensar algo assim depois de ter conversado com Hitler sobre a questão judaica? Mas e se Harry fosse uma exceção? Haveria exceções? Seria isto possível? Draco respirou fundo novamente. Já era noite e já estava próximo de casa quando notou um menino se aproximar sozinho pela rua. Não teve como não reparar uma vez que ele usava na cabeça algo muito estranho. Na hora ele não se lembrou da descrição de Hitler sobre judeus, mas do riso de Harry ao dizer "A paz esteja sobre você".

E a vida, absolutamente misteriosa, apresentou ao jovem rapaz a figura de um judeu bem conhecido. Harry parou de andar na rua no momento em que viu Draco. Ele estava visivelmente surpreso. Os olhos verdes estavam arregalados diante do outro. Draco não conseguia dizer nada. E agora? Ele olhou para ambos os lados e não havia ninguém conhecido.

Harry havia crescido, mas era absolutamente reconhecível.

O jovem, agora com 13 anos, chegou um pouco só perto do outro. Draco não se moveu um centímetro e nem mudou sua expressão. Ele engoliu em seco. Esperava que o outro não falasse com ele, mas parecia que ia falar, porque se aproximava. Draco engoliu em seco novamente. Harry olhava dentro de seus olhos como se estivesse lendo um livro. Seus óculos ainda eram remendados com esparadrapos.

- Draco... – ele disse e sua voz aos ouvidos do loiro o fez se recordar imediatamente daquela tarde em Berlim.

- Você ainda se lembra? – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- E você também. – respondeu e conseguiu sorrir para ele.

Draco conseguiu respirar um pouco mais. Olhando novamente ao redor se aproximou do menino e o cumprimentou segurando sua mão. Harry aceitou de pronto, retribuindo o cumprimento, sorrindo. O outro garoto estava absolutamente perdido.

- Não sabia que havia se mudado para Munique também.

- Oh... Sim, me mudei, há algum tempo. – respondeu Draco confuso. – E você?

- Na semana passada. – resumiu.

- E por quê? – disse Draco a fim de continuar a conversa. – Se não for indiscreto demais.

- Não, sem problemas. A loja do meu pai faliu e então pensamos em tentar abri-la aqui na Baviera.

- Ah sim, espero que dê tudo certo. – disse Draco, educado.

- Eu também... – disse Harry sorrindo para ele de novo.

Neste momento Draco se perguntou por que ele havia de sorrir tanto. Não entendia aquele brilho nos olhos do outro, aquela felicidade toda. Será que ele não sabia que era, desafortunadamente, parte de um povo que seria extinto da Alemanha? Não sabia ele que ele fazia parte de pessoas mal-cheirosas, de má moral e conduta? Exatamente como um verme num corpo putrefato... Então por que aquele sorriso?

- Eu preciso ir. – disse Draco enfim.

- Certo. Foi legal te ver de novo. – disse o menino e ele se aproximou de novo para cumprimentá-lo, mas desta vez o puxou para um abraço.

Draco deu um leve pulo de susto, não esperava por isso. Segurou forte a respiração, mas o garoto demorara tanto no abraço que ele não conseguiu e soltou a respiração. Só aguardou pelo momento em que ele sentiria o terrível cheiro sobre o qual Hitler havia falado. Mas nada aconteceu. Harry se afastou e empurrando os óculos para a ponte do nariz, disse:

- _Shalom_!

Draco ficou imóvel por mais alguns segundos e com a garganta travada. Uma leve sombra de desespero pairava sobre seus olhos. Seus lábios tremiam, mas as palavras fluíram de sua boca naturalmente:

- _Shalom Aleichem_...

Harry sorriu e deu tchau, sumindo na rua. Após cinco anos, Draco ainda lembrava como era o cumprimento entre os judeus.

**Traduções do alemão:**

Mein Kampf – Minha Luta

NSDAP (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei) - Partido Nacional Socialista dos Trabalhadores Alemães

Sturmabteilung - Sessão de assalto

Putsch – Golpe

**Observações:**

Tentei resumir a época de 1919 a 1924 para dar destaque aos pontos da história do Nazismo que acho mais importante. Qualquer dúvida pode me perguntar.

Misturei aos nomes de Crabbe e Goyle os nomes Hess e Göring. Estes homens, na história do Nazismo, foram de imensa importância para Hitler. O mesmo se deve ao fato de eu destacar a entrada de alguns homens no partido como Goebbels e Himmler.

Os trechos que Hitler lê para Draco são do _Mein Kampf_ e estão de fato no segundo capítulo. Ele escreveu esta biografia na prisão, como citado.

Como eu fiquei em débito com vocês por ter deixado te postar por muito tempo, me desdobrei para colocar o capítulo quatro no dia seguinte. Minha forma de pedir desculpas a vocês! A outra forma foi colocar mais um pouquinho de Harry e Draco neste capítulo.

**Respostas aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Débora:** Obrigada por ter lido minha história. Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, tenho me esforçado muito para escrever melhor: minhas fics antigas não eram boas. Beijos.

**Meiko Kimura:** Fico feliz pelos fatos históricos estarem claros. Tento passar o que sei de forma fiel ao que se sabe sobre a época e de maneira interessante para quem não conhece possa se interessar. É um período que me fascina e acredito ser terreno rico para estórias interessantes. Tento colocar sempre dez páginas por capítulo e tento escrever de forma intensa, mas objetiva, para aplacar a ansiedade da leitura e satisfazer melhor meus leitores. Mas haverá momentos que será inevitável discorrer muitas folhas numa única cena! A relação Draco/Lucius decidi permanecer como no original, mas com algumas mudanças sutis. Acredito que tenha mais a ver com o tema central da minha estória. Não tenha dúvidas que darei um jeito de escrever os capítulos o mais rápido possível de agora em diante. Não é legal esperar! Beijos.

**Maria Isabel:** Desculpe, no seu review passado não reparei que havia pedido ATT. De qualquer forma, o que é isso? Rs.

**lady:** Obrigada pelo elogio. Espere que continue acompanhando, mas se prepare para se revoltar mais, rs.

**Shakinha:** Fico imensamente feliz que tenha achado a fic legal. Adoro o tema e sinto falta dele nas fics, por isso decidi fazer uma. Eu sempre achei também que Lucius tinha cara de alemão bem malvado, por isso está sendo fantástico escrever isso, rs. Harry não conseguiria vê-lo como nada a não ser um judeu neste contexto. E Draco não poderia ser nada do que filho de um nazista. Espero que goste da maneira que construirei os pensamentos e a formação pessoal do Draco. Beijos!


	5. Der Alptraum

**Engel**

Capítulo Cinco – Der Alptraum

A porta fez um clique discreto, assim que ele a fechou. A casa estava silenciosa, apesar de ser relativamente cedo. Mal havia entrado e seu pai, na penumbra da sala, segurando uma dose de uísque, perguntou-lhe com voz grave e suave:

- E então, como foi?

Draco se assustou um pouco com a voz vinda do nada. Ele estava com os pensamentos distantes, na verdade focados no fato dos últimos cinco minutos. Entretanto ele devia ser muito dissimulado naquele momento, para que seu pai não percebesse nada estranho nele. Ele ia engolir em seco, mas isso poderia denunciá-lo de alguma forma.

- Foi excelente, pai. – respondeu do mesmo lugar, parado em frente a porta. – Conversamos bastante e o visitarei sempre que puder.

- Hm... – Lucius quase deu um sorriso. – Isso é excelente. Mas me conte melhor.

Draco respirou fundo. Imaginou que não escaparia do pai tão facilmente. Deveria contar-lhe todos os detalhes. Ele se aproximou da poltrona onde o pai estava e acendeu um abajur ali perto. Viu imediatamente os olhos do pai em seus olhos.

- Ele está escrevendo uma biografia e mostrou trechos para mim. Me elogiou bastante também. – disse tentando resumir ao máximo para sair logo dali.

- Ah ótimo. – disse Lucius erguendo o cenho. – Que interessante ele estar escrevendo uma biografia. Será um tipo de Bíblia no futuro. – comentou o pai tomando mais uma dose do uísque e com os pensamentos distantes, como se pudesse ver uma nova Alemanha.

- Certo, pai. Eu vou subir e descansar porque o dia foi ótimo, mas exaustivo. – disse ele de forma neutra e se apoiou nos joelhos para se erguer, abandonando a sala, deixando Lucius perdido em suas próprias idéias.

Subindo as escadas, queria chegar logo ao quarto, mas correr seria estranho para o pai. Subiu cada degrau normalmente, mas parecia que estava durando mais de um ano. Enquanto segurava no corrimão pensava que a escada da casa deveria ser mais curta. Afastou logo esses pensamentos porque enfim havia chegara porta do quarto.

Assim que entrou não acendeu a luz. As cortinas estavam razoavelmente afastadas da janela, permitindo que a luz da noite iluminasse fracamente o ambiente. Ele entrou e encostou as costas devagar na porta. Seus olhos estavam perdidos no teto do quarto, mas não estava olhando para nada em específico. Na verdade ele apenas olhava para dentro de si, sabia o motivo,mas era difícil demais pensar sobre isso. Ninguém poderia ler seus pensamentos, mas além do medo ele tinha receio de si mesmo.

Fechou os olhos. Ele teria que pensar para resolver, não poderia ficar fugindo dos fatos desta forma, até mesmo porque ele não era covarde. Não! Soltou a respiração que, sem perceber, presa e relaxou os ombros. Acabou se proporcionando um alívio inesperado, que veio em boa hora, que ajudou a relaxar. Os olhos estavam novamente abertos. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e sentiu que elas estavam um pouco frias, o que foi de certa forma refrescante. Por que ele estava tão nervoso? Ele não deveria ter medo apenas de pensar, mas pensar sobre dava a sensação de estar assinando seu atestado de óbito.

"– O que faço?" – acabou sendo seu primeiro desabafo. – "Eu não posso mais permitir que _ele_ chegue perto de mim. Está tudo muito claro, _herr_ Hitler explicou, meu pai me explicou sobre os judeus e eu mesmo devo me lembrar que, depois que fiquei sabendo de tudo sobre eles, eu mesmo conclui que não devia ter ajudado a um, mas terminado com o que havia sobrado dele."

Draco engoliu em seco. Sentia o coração bater forte no peito e por um momento pensou ter sentido um pouco de dor. E os pensamentos continuavam:

"– Eu devo entender de uma vez por todas que por causa também de gente como ele meu país está absolutamente cheio de desempregados nas ruas e que precisamos levar carrinhos cheios de marcos para comprar meia dúzia de pães."

O garoto passou mais uma vez as mãos pelo rosto. Ele escorregou até sentar no chão. Encostou a cabeça na porta, enquanto apoiava os braços nas pernas flexionadas.

"– Por que ele não ficou em Berlim? Por que ele veio falar comigo? Espero que não more perto daqui, não quero cruzar com ele novamente." – ele dizia para si mesmo, se doutrinando. – "Não tenho medo nem receio dele, eu só o quero longe. Ele e todos os judeus. Não quero nenhum deles perto de mim." – continuava com sua teoria, sempre engolindo em seco. – "Não sou obrigado a dividir espaço com nenhum deles. É, é isso mesmo. E se algum dia eles me incomodarem, não hesitarei em fazer o certo." – finalizou.

De repente percebeu que mantinha o cenho franzido e olhava para frente fixamente. Estava esfregando uma mão na outra compulsivamente enquanto pensava que tudo seria absolutamente simples de ser feito. Começou a imaginar que quando Adolf Hitler saísse da cadeia ele pudesse já ter sua confiança para que pudesse ajudá-lo sempre que necessário. Imaginou o líder do NSDAP reerguendo o partido, ganhando eleições e determinando leis que limpariam a Alemanha dos estrangeiros e judeus. Desta forma redirecionou seus pensamentos para outra coisa que não fosse a culpa de ter se deixado abraçar por um judeu naquela mesma noite.

oOo

Quando chegou em casa seus pais estavam juntos na sala, prestando atenção às noticias no rádio. Era de noite, mas não tão tarde. Ele passou em silêncio pelos pais, que deram um sorriso breve diante da presença dele, e ele respondeu de forma doce àqueles sorrisos. Ele arrumou rapidamente os óculos para a ponte do nariz enquanto subia a escada de madeira breve daquela casa tão simples.

Ao entrar em seu pequeno quarto, Harry sentiu-se mais do que a vontade. A casa em Berlim não era exatamente uma casa grande, mas em comparação a atual era maior. A loja de doces de seu pai ia bem em Berlim, até ser atingida pela crise inflacionária. James decidiu então se mudar para Munique na esperança de ter a loja vendendo pelo menos o mínimo. Entretanto ele não estava tendo sorte: a crise estava afetando Munique também. O jeito foi vender a casa maior em Berlim e comprar uma pela metade do valor em Munique e cobrir as despesas com a mercadoria que não saia de forma alguma da loja.

Apesar da mudança radical na vida da família Baruch Potter, Harry continuava a mesma pessoa tranqüila. Ele tinha certeza que em breve tudo entraria nos eixos, ele confiava demais na capacidade do pai para resolver os problemas de questão financeira. Ele mesmo se via no futuro como uma pessoa que poderia, tranquilamente, comandar qualquer negócio.

Ele deitou na cama simples de solteiro no quarto pequeno, de teto inclinado. Colocou ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no teto. Havia ficado feliz de reencontrar Draco em Munique: ele não tinha amizades em nenhuma das cidades que havia morado e foi bom ter encontrado um rosto conhecido. Entretanto não havia como ele não se lembrar do episódio na casa do menino. Para ele o susto foi tão grande que ele resolveu tomar muito cuidado para encontrar Draco novamente. E pelo visto o garoto fizera o mesmo, porque eles não se encontraram mais em Berlim.

Agora o acaso os havia colocado frente a frente em Munique. Sem perceber ele se virou na cama e na mesa de cabeceira pegou a Torá. Era exatamente aquela que havia sido o motivo de Harry ter conhecido Draco. Ele folheou com calma as páginas, algumas caídas e não teve como não se lembrar do que havia acontecido naquele dia que chegou em casa.

- Oi papai! – disse Harry ofegante e engolindo em seco.

James franziu o cenho para o filho e, depois de terminar de distribuir alguns doces nos compartimentos corretos, se virou para ele com calma e disse:

- Oi filho. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry tinha os imensos olhos verdes arregalados. Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez tentando achar a maneira correta de contar o que havia acontecido. Mas foi neste momento que o pai arregalou os olhos olhando para a testa do filho. Mais do que depressa ele chegou na criança e afastou os fios de cabelo da testa para ver melhor.

- Harry, o que foi isso? – perguntou absolutamente preocupado.

- Bem pai... – começou Harry olhando ao redor, mas enfim o olhou nos olhos. – Eu estava na rua e sem querer um garoto trombou comigo. Ai machucou um pouco, mas está tudo bem...

Neste momento Lílian saiu dos fundos da loja e correu em direção ao filho.

- Harry! Oh Harry o que aconteceu filho? Meu D´us, o que houve?

- Foi só um acidente na rua mamãe... – ele explicava enquanto ela tomava seu rosto nas mãos, afastando James que olhava preocupado para sua testa.

Depois de ter sido devidamente examinado por pai e mãe, o menino, que àquela altura estava morrendo de medo de falar sobre os livros, acabou confessando.

- O grande problema não é nem esse pai... Eu acabei, sem querer, destruindo os livros... Aqueles que não deviam ser... – disse olhando para a mãe que ainda o olhava aflita e depois olhando para o chão.

James chegou perto do menino de cabeça baixa e colocou ambas as mãos em seus ombros:

- Como eu poderia me preocupar mais com livros do que com você, meu filho? – ele indagou com amor.

Harry arriscou olhar para cima e assim que o fez encontrou o sorriso dos pais, mas principalmente o da mãe que sempre lhe chamava mais a atenção e ele não sabia dizer por que. Ele sentiu um alívio imediato e acabou colocando os livros em cima do balcão na loja de doces. Os pais nem olhavam para os livros.

- Querido, não quero que tenha medo de mim nem de sua mãe. Sabemos que foi um acidente com os livros e sabemos o quanto você é cuidadoso e responsável. Nós o amamos demais e queremos que saiba disso e não que tenha medo. – finalizou chegando perto do filho e lhe dando um terno abraço.

Harry suspirou e abraçou o pai com afeto. Ele fechou os olhos, mas segundos depois ele os abriu e encontrou a mãe atrás do pai, olhando para ele com muita ternura e com aquele sorriso que só ela tinha. Naquele momento todo e qualquer medo sumiu e ele se sentiu seguro como sempre se sentia na companhia dos pais.

- Obrigado... – ele disse bem baixo, impossibilitando que os pais ouvissem. Na verdade era mais um agradecimento a Deus do que aos pais em si.

- Harry querido, quem fez este curativo em sua cabeça? – perguntou a mãe assim que o pai se afastou.

- Foi o garoto que eu trombei. Não foi nada grave, eu juro! – enfatizou.

- Certo, mas antes de dormir eu quero ver como está isso, tudo bem? – disse a mãe sorrindo mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem mamãe! – respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

- E agora eu e seu pai temos uma surpresa para você! – disse Lílian juntando ambas as mãos na frente do rosto.

- E o que é?! – perguntou Harry animado olhando da mãe para o pai, arrumando os óculos no rosto.

- Harry você quebrou os óculos também! – reparou o pai. Seu tom era de preocupação. – Lily querida, perdão ter te interrompido.

- Tudo bem meu amor. – ela se aproximou de Harry e viu o remendo nos óculos. – Sinto muito querido, mas por enquanto terá de usar esses até podermos comprar novos, tudo bem?

- Certo, mamãe. – disse Harry olhando para baixo e então tornando a olhá-la. – Mas me diga a surpresa!

- Sim claro, a surpresa! – ela disse animada. Ela levantou e puxou o menino consigo para os fundos da loja. – Querido, termine o que tem a fazer aí e vamos para casa!

James mais do que depressa terminou de arrumar a loja e saiu pelos fundos da mesma, pois aquele caminho dava direto para sua própria casa. Ele também estava ansioso para ver a reação de Harry diante da surpresa. Ele tirou o avental e colocou em cima da mesa simples que e viu Lílian com Harry no centro da sala. Ela segurava nos ombros do garoto, deixando-o de frente para a porta da cozinha, que estava fechada. Harry podia sentir seu coração bater loucamente.

- Pois bem, é agora.- disse Lílian, querendo fazer mais mistério. – Está pronto Harry?

- Sim mamãe! – disse o menino arrumando de novo os óculos no rosto, ansioso.

- Certo então. Pode entrar!! – disse Lílian mais alto em direção a porta da cozinha.

Harry sentiu seu coração disparar mais. Quem seria? Ele nem poderia fazer idéia de quem era e apesar de sua mãe ter anunciado a entrada da surpresa, a surpresa em si fazia o maior suspense para entrar. A porta da cozinha ia se abrindo bem devagarzinho e Harry sentia seu estômago no chão, os olhos arregalados. Neste momento, após muito suspense, a figura alta e esguia de um homem aparece.

- Olá Harry! Como vai meu afilhado preferido? – disse o homem com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram mais e seu sorriso se alargou, ele se encheu de uma felicidade genuína e perfeita:

- Sirius! – gritou ele e correu em direção ao homem de cabelos ondulados e compridos.

O homem riu diante da atitude do garoto e o abraçou assim que sentiu seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. James e Lílian sorriram para os dois, sabiam que Harry ficaria mais do que feliz por ver o padrinho. Fazia muitos anos que eles não se viam. Sirius o abraçou ainda mais forte e acabou pegando-o no colo.

- Meu querido Harry, como você está? – indagou com a voz rouca que tinha, mas que para Harry sempre soava amável.

- Estou bem! – disse o menino com os olhos brilhantes.

- O que fez nesta cabecinha hein? – ele indagou segurando melhor o menino entre os braços.

Harry riu e resumiu a história para ele, enquanto os pais observavam orgulhoso o carinho que um tinha pelo outro. Sirius Black havia sido escolhido padrinho de Harry por James. Ambos eram amigos de escola desde que tinham 11 anos. Sirius morava em Londres e sempre que podia vinha visitar o afilhado.

- Seu inglês está cada vez melhor, Harry. – elogiou Sirius com brilho nos olhos. – E eu preciso treinar mais o alemão! – ele disse sorrindo.

Harry sorriu junto com ele enquanto Sirius o colocava no chão. James se aproximou dele e lhe deu um abraço firme e apertado, como nos tempos em que eram jovens. Sirius fechou os olhos ao receber o abraço tão caloroso e bem vindo.

- James... É sempre bom vê-lo, querido amigo.

Harry respirou fundo. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a Torá nas mãos e então tirou de dentro dela um marcador redondo de ouro. Neste marcador havia a Menorá, o candelabro de sete braços. Ele sorriu mais uma vez lembrando de Sirius, havia sido um presente dele. Contrariando o padrão, James não convidara para ser padrinho de seu filho um judeu. Na época, durante a circuncisão¹ de Harry, houve um pouco de polêmica, mas tanto Lílian quanto James amavam demais a Sirius, não havia outra pessoa que poderia ser padrinho de Harry. O menino percebia o quanto o padrinho respeitava a sua família e a ele mesmo dando um presente daqueles, que representava tanto para os judeus. Sirius também estava presente no _bar mistvah²_ de Harry acontecido naquele ano, mesmo que fora um evento simples pela falta de condição financeira.

O menino fechou o livro e o colocou de volta na mesa de cabeceira. Apesar do ocorrido naquele dia na casa de Draco ele tivera uma surpresa boa ao encontrar o padrinho. Mas não lhe saia da cabeça como Lucius e o outro senhor o havia lhe tratado e ele não sabia por que. Não contara o fato a ninguém e agora se arrependia. Devia contar aos pais ou então a Sirius, com certeza eles compreenderiam tudo. Agora ele ficava com aquela dúvida em mente. Ele não era tolo, percebeu como Draco ficara sem graça ao reencontrá-lo. Tudo o que ele queria era entender era o motivo disso. Ele se sentia tão deslocado naquela nova cidade e seria ótimo ter um amigo, seria bom se Draco fosse seu amigo. Mas o sono lhe tirou esses pensamentos e ele logo dormiu.

oOo

_Eu estou cansado. O cansaço atravessa meu corpo como uma faca afiada. Quando o cansaço supera a vontade de vida é como um sinal definitivo de morte inevitável. Eu sinto cada parte de cada corpo que está jogado nesta terra fértil, que por tanto tempo deu alimento ao sangue que está derramado aqui._

_Eu me sinto totalmente contaminado pelas lembranças e dores destas pessoas. As minhas mãos estão encharcadas dos sonhos destas pessoas. O meu corpo está dolorido por cada golpe que eu mesmo me dei e minhas idéias se perderam no meio de cores brilhantes que cegam como o vermelho junto ao preto._

_A trilha deste trem não tem destino. As mãos não acenam mais com lenços para seus entes queridos. O céu não desponta mais um sol quente e inesperado no meio do inverno. E as botas pretas e reluzentes não me trazem nenhuma sensação de segurança. Eu queria abrir espaço por entre todos estes pedaços de sonhos, mas toda vez que tento fazer isso encontro olhos vidrados em mim, olhos que me perguntam onde está tudo o que eles construíram pelos anos._

_Eu queria poder achar cada parte perdida. Eu queria juntar tudo e ver como tudo é quando está construído, sólido e intacto. Mas o frio cortante me impede de pensar com a coerência que me é esperada. Eu sinto nos lábios o sabor do sangue de cada corpo ao meu redor. Eu sinto no corpo a sujeira dos outros corpos. E o vento não pára..._

_Eu poderia neste momento erguer uma oração a Deus e pedir que me livrasse de toda esta desgraça, mas não acredito que isso seja possível. Meus olhos estão cegos. Meus olhos foram cegos pela minha suposta capacidade de enxergar. Eu me perco em mim. Eu me perco no meio dos mortos. Eu só queria estar no sono tranqüilo e constante da jovem menina ao meu lado. Ela não tem mais de dez anos e nem mais do que vinte quilos._

_Seus ossos são tão delicados e as cinzas do seu corpo parecem as cinzas do cigarro do meu pai. Seus cabelos são tão loiros e claros, mas eu só posso sentir que há algumas mechas restantes. Minha mão esquerda sente estes fios de cabelos e aqui parecem fios de ouro esquecidos no deserto. Ela é linda. Se eu me esforçasse um pouco mais poderia sentir como era bom ouvir o batimento de seu coração. Eu não a conheço. Não conheço ninguém por aqui._

_Minha mão direita segura uma granada. Eu não posso mover nada além da minha mão esquerda porque meu corpo está imóvel pela neve e pelos destroços desta pequena cidade, e pelos corpos de seus habitantes. Tudo o que eu posso sentir é a granada numa mão e os cabelos de menina na outra. E o gosto de sangue nos lábios..._

_Onde você me deixou, Deus? Aonde Você foi me levar?_

Draco sentiu o suor escorrer devagar pela testa ao levantar subitamente. Seus olhos azuis estavam vidrados na porta fechada a sua frente. Ele podia sentir o coração batendo nos ouvidos de forma ensurdecedora. Ele se agarrava com tanta força aos lençóis brancos que poderia rasgá-los se os puxasse um pouco mais.

Ele tinha medo de fechar os olhos e ver todo aquele pesadelo de novo. O que era aquilo afinal? O que eram aquelas cenas? O que era aquele sentimento? Ele se fazia tantas perguntas e não conseguia responder a nenhuma delas. O silêncio era total na madrugada. Ele engoliu em seco uma vez e arriscou olhar pelas janelas. Ao fazer este movimento simples sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. Inevitavelmente fechou os olhos, o cenho franzido. O movimento era lento em contraste com a agonia que crescia dentro dele.

Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e no mesmo instante sua cabeça estourou numa dor forte e aguda, bem no centro da testa. Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez enquanto tentava, em vão, umedecer os lábios. Sua respiração começou a acelerar e a falhar em seguida.

- _Mein Gott... _ – ele sussurrou na escuridão, tremendo.

Começou a respirar pela boca enquanto tentava manter o controle. Havia sido apenas um sonho ruim, mas havia mexido demais com ele. A imagem da menina era muito vívida em sua mente, a sensação de seus cabelos, o frio e a neve e o cheiro dos corpos mortos. Devagar ele conseguiu deitar na cama, mas a cabeça pesava demais e ele não sentia muito bem os membros.

- Isso vai passar... Vai passar. – ele dizia a si mesmo, mas não passava.

Sentiu que os tremores aumentavam ao invés de diminuir. Ele podia sentir a cama úmida abaixo de si e os tremores estavam cada vez mais violentos. Ele tinha a nítida impressão que poderia entrar em colapso a qualquer momento. As cenas do sonho não paravam de dançar em sua mente e agora ele conseguia sentir novamente a frieza da neve.

- _Mein Gott_... Eu não posso suportar.

Mas o ápice foi sentir novamente a textura dos cabelos da menina, da criança... E como se não bastasse, agora ele podia ouvi-la gritar e gritar e gritar e então queimar até explodir em cinzas no ar carregado de pólvora. Um baque surdo se fez uma, duas, três vezes em seu coração. Ele abriu demais os olhos não enxergando nada, absolutamente nada além do teto do quarto... Ele só viu a expressão de aprovação _dele._

"- Você é inteligente, garoto. Você terá um futuro brilhante pela frente."

Aquela expressão convicta e aquele sorriso certo. O brilho nos olhos e o orgulho em cada palavra. O sotaque forte na língua forte.

- Ele me aprova... – ele disse completamente sem voz.

Draco trincou os dentes e segurou com força a cabeça sentindo seu peito se dividir em dois, porque queimava, queimava demais. Em suas alucinações as cinzas da garota grudavam em seu corpo e o sabor da menina estava em seus lábios. Aquilo era um pecado, ele não podia, não era certo...

- A granada! – ele pensou, ele recordou. – Eu posso... Colocar... Um fim... Nisto. – ele gemia na cama, agora se virando para um lado e para o outro, ficando cada vez mais tonto. – Isso tem o poder de _findar_.

"- Já vejo então que será um grande homem. Não me esquecerei de você, Draco."

Seu peito havia se estufado de orgulho. Seus olhos brilharam diante daquele homem, sua mente se curvou diante de sua inteligência magnífica e perfeita, diante da sua razão coerente e lógica. Ele o estava elogiando. Ele o estava premeditando para ser um daqueles que faria a diferença...

- Eu tenho... Escolha? – ele sussurrou o corpo pendendo de lado na cama, a febre começando a surgir, os olhos semicerrados. – Tenho?...

Um segundo.

Dois segundos.

E ele desfaleceu.

**Tradução do alemão:**

Der Alptraum – O pesadelo

**Notas:**

¹ Sobre a circuncisão, quem quiser saber mais:

http : / / .com / circuncisaopurezacer_t / circuncisaopurezacer . htm

²Sobre o Bar Mistvah, quem quiser saber mais:

http : / / pt . wikipedia . org / wiki / B'nai_Mitzv % C3 % A1

Pessoal, para visualizar os links não esqueçam de juntar os espaços que acrescentei entre as barras, é que eu não sei se aqui na FF ainda dá problema quando posta link direto.

**Observações:**

Perdão se houver erros! Não betei e não esperei a minha beta para betar! Rs... Nos próximos capítulos minha amada e querida **drarrylover . br **vai betar os capítulos. Ela deu uma mexida nas primeiras páginas!

Este capítulo tem menos folhas porque quis terminá-lo com esta última cena do Draco e também para não levar um ano e meio para postar. Faltei na faculdade hoje para terminar o capítulo e postar! Espero que gostem.

**Respostas aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Maria Isabel: **Antes de tudo obrigada pelo carinho de sempre comentar nos capítulos e deixar sua opinião! Você pode ficar a vontade para falar sobre o que quiser, inclusive sobre a pergunta, rs... Então, na verdade Maria Isabel, a minha intenção é mostrar como a personalidade do Draco será construída por causa das idéias nazistas. Num primeiro momento ele é apenas um garoto educado, extremamente educado com aqueles que são "da sua raça", que são "alemães", por isso que, ao conhecer o Harry por acidente ele agiu daquela forma. Agora o desafio é com ele mesmo: ele viu que o garoto é alguém normal, mas está sendo doutrinado para o oposto. Vai começar aí uma guerra interna que verá nos próximos capítulos. Quanto a frieza habitual dele, como já disse, minha intenção é fazer este lado nascer a partir da criação nazista que ele terá. Quanto a diferença de idade entre os dois, foi apenas uma escolha minha, como já te disse, uma vez que a estória é num universo alternativo. Ah! Não me respondeu o que quer dizer "ATT". Beijos.

**Meiko Kimura:** fico feliz que esteja realmente gostando da estória! Pode ter certeza que estou tendo o maior cuidado e carinho para escrevê-la... Espero que este quinto capítulo a tenha surpreendido de alguma forma, pois a mim sinceramente surpreendeu e isto é um milagre uma vez que sou exigente demais comigo mesma. Beijos.

**Drarrylover . br: **nem preciso dizer que um elogio vindo de você é uma honra, não é??? Eu te conheço bem e sei o quanto é exigente por isso fico feliz que tenha gostado e mais feliz ainda por eu conseguir te mostrar algo meu assim... íntimo! Querendo ou não minhas estórias são sempre reveladoras no sentido de ilustrar os meus sentimentos. O truque básico é só não falar em quem está sendo usado para ilustrar!

**Shakinha: **nossa, que bom que deu pra entender o resumo, fiquei preocupada em não ter sido clara! E tem mais, queria ser clara e não chata por isso tentei não deixar esta parte cansativa ou desinteressante... Eu não sei se todos são tão fissurados por detalhes quanto eu, por isso tento ao máximo balancear os dados reais com os acontecimentos fictícios feitos por mim. Quanto ao Lucius ele realmente é um fanático! Agora se ele vai se matar ou não vamos esperar para ver né? Quanto à cervejaria, esta em que esteve, Hitler esteve lá em 24 de fevereiro de 1920. Ele organizou ali uma das primeiras campanhas e publicidades do próprio bar e durante este evento foram organizadas as idéias e as regras do partido nazista. A cervejaria do Pustch foi a Burgebräukeller, uma das mais famosas de Munique, pelo menos na época. Mais pra frente este acontecimento, o Pustch será retomado na estória, por um detalhezinho que acho interessante e não quero deixar passar batido. Beijos!

**Ju : **ainda me lembro dos primeiros reviews que me mandou... Minha garota mais do que especial! Eu te adoro imensamente e agradeço por ter dispensado seu tempo com a minha fic, eu sei o quanto anda ocupada e que não é fácil. Espero que tenha válido a pena usar um pouco do seu tempo comigo! Eu morri de rir com o "Adolfinho" você é a melhor, haha! Beijos!


	6. Mutter

**Engel**

Capítulo Seis – Mutter

_Auch wenn ich daran sterben muss_

_Mutter gib mir Kraft_

Mesmo que eu tenha que sangrar até a morte

Mãe me dê forças

**Rammstein – Mutter**

A manhã em Munique amanhecera palidamente cinza. As ruas estavam completamente vazias e silenciosas. A luz opaca daquela manhã de domingo entrou pela janela do casal Neidhöfer Malfoy às 7h. Narcisa abriu os olhos com calma, piscando-os devagar. Ao seu lado Lucius dormia tranquilamente, imóvel e impenetrável. Ela respirou fundo e levantou da cama sem fazer ruído. Ao sair do quarto fechou em volta de si o roupão branco e leve, enquanto via se os cabelos ainda estavam presos no coque simples que fizera para dormir.

Seus passos não faziam barulho pela casa. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor frio observava nas paredes os quadros que trouxera da antiga casa em Berlim. Àquela luz todos pareciam sombrios demais, mas ela não teve medo disso. Ela sentiu um vento repentino e viu uma das janelas da casa aberta. Não se incomodou em fechar: apenas se enfiou ainda mais no roupão enquanto seguia em direção ao quarto do filho.

Assim que parou na porta lembrou-se da discussão com o marido. Aquilo a agredira de uma forma absurda. Ela estava começando a ter medo dele, coisa que nunca acontecera antes. Ela temia por seu filho agora e em como ele seria educado e tratado por Lucius. Ela não queria que ele fosse um homem violento ou covarde com ninguém, ainda mais uma mulher. Foi por esse motivo que ela decidira conversar com Draco a sós e aquilo só seria possível numa manhã de domingo, único dia que Lucius dormia até um pouco mais tarde.

Ela respirou fundo, pensando em como iniciaria aquela conversa, em como falaria o que precisava dizer sem citar o que acontecera no dia anterior. Ela abriu a porta devagar, sem fazer ruídos, e então viu que seu filho estava dormindo. A princípio era o esperado, mas depois ela notou que ele parecia deitado de forma estranha na cama. Ela se aproximou dele com um pouco de pressa, preocupada. Ela engoliu em seco então quando viu seu rosto. O sangue fugiu-lhe totalmente do rosto.

- Draco! – ela sussurrou assustada.

Ela viu um dos braços do filho estendido para fora da cama, o rosto virado de lado com uma expressão terrível. Ele estava todo suado e extremamente pálido. Ela ajoelhou no chão, apavorada com a aparência dele e com os lençóis revirados. Ela segurou em seu rosto e o virou com calma:

- Draco, meu filho, acorde, acorde! – ela dizia com a voz trêmula, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, mas o garoto não reagia.

Ela aumentou o tom de voz, mas não adiantou. Agora ela o segurava pelos ombros, ficando a cada segundo a beira da loucura ao sentir o corpo do garoto frio e umedecido.

- Draco pelo amor de Deus! – ela pedia a ele, enquanto o balançava mais violentamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Narcisa se afastou de Draco e levou uma das mãos à boca.

- Ele... Está... Não... Não meu Deus, não! – ela gritou e começou a chorar.

Alguns fios de seus cabelos grudavam em sua testa pelo nervosismo enquanto ela tentava manter o equilíbrio para sair do quarto e chamar o marido. Entretanto foi inútil, ela caiu no chão depois de dois passos, chocada. De onde estava ela chamava pelo marido:

- Lucius! Lucius!

Não demorou para que ele aparecesse na porta do quarto, absolutamente irado pela forma como foi acordado, aos berros. A porta fez um estrondo assim que ele entrou, e Narcisa olhou para ele desconsolada, ajoelhada no chão, o roupão semi aberto. Ela apontou para Draco na cama, afundada em lágrimas. A expressão de raiva de Lucius sumiu por um momento ao ver o dedo trêmulo de Narcisa indicando Draco.

Ele chegou depressa perto do filho e começou a chamá-lo. Quando sentiu a temperatura de sua pele entendeu o desespero da mulher. As pupilas de seus olhos quase nem apareciam pela raiva e pelo súbito desespero que ele não deixou transparecer. Ele colocou a mão no pulso do filho e sentiu que ele ainda estava vivo, apesar da pulsação baixa. Ele se virou devagar para Narcisa no chão.

- Ele está vivo, recomponha-se agora! – ele disse a ela olhando-a de cima a baixo, num tom de voz ameaçador.

Narcisa soluçava e não se importou com o tom ameaçador.

- Mas... Ele... Não acorda! – ela disse com a voz falha.

Lucius deu as costas para ela novamente e foi até o banheiro dentro do quarto e molhou uma toalha de rosto. Colocou a toalha na testa do filho enquanto insistia em chamá-lo. Aos poucos Lucius percebeu que Draco estava quase acordando. O garoto tossiu um pouco e neste momento Narcisa levantou do chão e foi direto para ele:

- Meu filho! – ela começou, ainda tremendo, os olhos arregalados.

Lucius se segurava ao máximo para não discutir com ela naquele momento,mas ela o irritava profundamente.

- Draco, você está bem? - perguntou a ele assim que ele abriu os olhos.

- Acho... Que sim. – ele respondeu evasivo reparando no desespero da mãe.

- Ah graças ao bom Deus! – Narcisa gritou e Lucius a afastou da cama de Draco.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lucius o olhando seriamente, como se ele estivesse fazendo drama demais por estar daquele jeito.

- Foi... Algo estranho, um pesadelo. – ele disse lembrando-se das cenas, mas principalmente das sensações. Por um momento se corrigiu o que o pai acharia dele agora? Mas também que desculpa daria além da verdade?

- E isto é motivo para você ficar inconsciente por tanto tempo? – ele indagou com frieza.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Ele olhou para a mãe atrás do pai, totalmente desesperada. Nesta troca de olhar, Narcisa tomou a frente, mas logo Draco abaixou os olhos para não vê-los.

- Lucius não fale assim com ele! Querido, o que você sonhou? – ela perguntou chegando perto dele de novo.

Lucius não tirava os olhos de Draco. O garoto encontrou aquele olhar pesado sobre si, mas acabou falando.

- Não há como explicar bem. Parecia mais que eu estava num campo de guerra... – ele resumiu, sentindo o estômago revirar por sentir na boca gosto de sangue.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos e num curto espaço de tempo chegou a uma conclusão definitiva.

- Eu sei o motivo disso! – ela se virou para Lucius – Ele não vai mais àquela prisão ter com aquele homem! Ele já começa a sofrer as conseqüências de um pensamento louco e... – mas não conseguiu concluir. Lucius a segurou pelo braço e a trouxe mais pra frente.

- Cale a maldita boca! – ele gritou para ela. – Não suporto mais as suas loucuras! Não queira envenená-lo! É por isso que ele é um fraco, a culpa é sua! – ele berrou mais pra ela, os olhos tinham as pupilas extremamente pequenas.

Draco nunca havia visto o pai tratar a mãe daquela forma. Ele era seco sim, mas nunca o vira ser tão agressivo com ela. Ele franziu o cenho e levantou da cama, observando-os.

- Você é o louco, Lucius! O único louco nesta casa é você! Você não vai acabar com o meu filho! – ela gritou para ele se livrando de sua mão.

Lucius fez um movimento indicando uma agressão, mas Draco se precipitou e entrou na frente dos dois. O pai parou com a mão no ar, os olhos arregalados. A mãe estava se protegendo, mas seus olhos mostravam muito rancor.

- Por favor, se acalmem. – pediu Draco sem olhar diretamente para nenhum dos dois. – Eu sinto muito pelo mau estar que causei a vocês. Não quero que briguem por isso, por favor. – resumiu Draco, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente.

Lucius dirigiu a Narcisa um olha terrível. Ela entendera naquele olhar o que ele dizia, mas não teve medo. O marido saiu do quarto do filho batendo a porta. Mãe e filho fecharam os olhos por causa do estrondo. Narcisa engoliu em seco e olhou para Draco, cheia de lágrima nos olhos.

- Filho... – ela começou, trazendo-o para um abraço. – Meu filho, eu sinto tanto, tanto... – ela dizia chorosa, enquanto deslizava as mãos por seus cabelos. Draco não se movera. Não era dado a contatos físicos com seus pais, mas naquele momento também estava em choque. Ele findou o contato com a mãe segurando-a pelos ombros. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

- _Mutter_... – disse com firmeza. – Não se preocupe tanto. Foi apenas um sonho ruim. Não quero ver a senhora preocupada.

- Meu filho, aquele lugar não é um bom lugar para você! Para ninguém é! – explicava desesperada.

- _Mutter_, acalme-se. A senhora sabe que não adianta querer discutir estes pormenores. – afirmou Draco olhando firme dentro dos olhos dela.

Narcisa deixou as lágrimas caírem. Draco sentou na própria cama e passou ambas as mãos pelos cabelos. Narcisa apressou-se para ajoelhar-se na sua frente. Ela limpou as lágrimas com as costas de uma das mãos.

- Filho, escute o que tenho a dizer. – ela começou, olhos azuis muito abertos. – Nem tudo o que seu _vater_ diz é certo. Eu sei que sempre lhe ensinei a obedecê-lo justamente por ser seu pai e saber de tudo. Só que ele está passando por algo que eu quero acreditar que é uma fase e que vai passar, que ele não está articulando direito. – dizia Narcisa, enquanto o filho permanecia com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. – Filho, ele está tendo atitudes conosco que não são certas.

- _Mutter_, chega! – disse Draco agora olhando dentro de seus olhos. – Chega. – disse abaixando o tom de voz. – A senhora sabe como são as coisas, não há escapatória! Não há outra solução! – dizia Draco exasperado. – Procure aceitar as coisas como elas são e por favor não discorde de papai.

- Mas filho, eu só quero protegê-lo... – começava de novo, emocionada.

- Eu sei, _mutter_. Então faça o que eu digo. Controlo-se e se acalme. Se algo acontecer eu vou pedir sua ajuda, não duvide disso! – disse Draco segurando nas mãos finas e frias de Narcisa. – Eu juro para a senhora. – Reafirmou com mais convicção.

Narcisa não tirava os olhos de dentro dos olhos do filho. Ela engoliu em seco e acreditou em cada palavra que ele disse. Sentiu uma felicidade secreta por dentro por sentir no filho que ele não estava ficando igual ao pai. Conseguia ver o coração de Draco e aquilo lhe era um alívio. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou a respiração como se tivesse se livrado de um fardo pesado demais. Draco pareceu aliviado que ela houvesse entendido o que lhe foi dito e pelo visto aceitado.

- _Danke, mein Sohn_. – disse novamente com lágrimas nos olhos.

- _Ich liebe dich, mutter. __Vertrauen sie mir_! – insistiu ele procurando em seu olhar que ela absorvera suas palavras.

- Eu confio... – ela murmurou. – Eu também o amo. – ela se ergueu nos próprios joelhos e abraçou o filho, que delicadamente acariciava suas costas.

Ela se despediu dele com um tenro beijo em sua testa. Ela se ergueu devagar e saiu do quarto do filho, lançando-lhe um último beijo e um sorriso triste ao fechar a porta. Draco respirou fundo. Seu corpo caiu na cama, cansado. Seus olhos fitavam o teto. Sentia seu coração acelerado como se mais nada em seu corpo tivesse animação a não ser este músculo. Por um momento sentiu-se tão exasperado que só queria apagar e não pensar em mais nada. Mas hoje havia Hitler e com muito azar havia Lucius para conversar com ele a respeito do pesadelo. Esperava que o pai esquecesse toda aquela história e não perturbasse a mãe.

Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Antes disso chamou _Frau_ Kaufmann. A empregada veio imediatamente aos aposentos de Draco. Ele pediu para que ela trocasse toda a roupa de cama, enquanto entrava no banho. Via a água quente descer pela banheira sem pressa, enquanto ouvia o movimento da empregada dentro de seu quarto. Draco mergulhou o corpo na água quente, tentando esquecer por alguns segundos de todas as coisas em sua cabeça.

No andar de baixo a segunda empregada, _Frau_ Bierhoff servia o café de Narcisa. Somente ela estava sentada à mesa. Ela serviu leite bem quente para Narcisa, de um bule de porcelana branca. O líquido escorria quente e levava ao ar um cheiro característico de leite quente. Ela colocou pouco açúcar no leite de Narcisa, então esta se serviu de mais. Após o primeiro gole do leite, _Frau_ Bierhoff se dirigiu a ela discretamente, sem reparar que seu estado denunciava que havia chorado muito.

- _Frau_ Neidhöfer, uma pessoa respondeu ao anúncio posto no jornal.

- Que bom. Para quando marcou a visita?

- Para hoje, senhora.

- A que horas?

- Às 15 horas, senhora.

- Informe ao meu marido em um momento oportuno.

- Claro, senhora.

A empregada deixou Narcisa sozinha. Ela tomava o leite com calma, sem comer nada. Havia praticamente se esquecido do anúncio colocado no jornal em busca de um empregado para a casa. Agora além das duas senhoras que faziam as coisas em casa ela teria um empregado para cuidar do jardim da casa e para fazer serviços pesados os quais ela não submetia as empregadas, como carregar peso e coisas assim. Aquele não era um bom dia para receber o entrevistado, mas agora não havia mais jeito. Conformou-se com sua sorte e esperou a hora.

oOo

Chegada as 15 horas, Draco não estava mais em casa. Ele tinha ido novamente de encontro ao prisioneiro. A este momento _Frau_ Bierhoff já havia avisado a Lucius sobre a presença do empregado. O senhor Neidhöfer estava um pouco antes da hora sentado na sala, com um copo de uísque na mão. Seus olhos fitavam o nada. Eles passavam por Narcisa, sentada no sofá oposto, como se ela não existisse. Ainda não havia conversado com ela, mas não ia deixar de falar. O casal ouviu o empregado chegar. Lucius dirigiu um olhar frio para Narcisa enquanto _Frau_ Bierhoff foi atender a porta.

Um homem alto, de cabelos negros e curtos, muito branco e de olhos amendoados apareceu à porta. Ele passou respeitosamente pela empregada assim que lhe foi pedido e seguiu em direção a sala juntamente com ela. Usava roupas simples e discretas. Ele era bem alto, mais alto que Lucius. Tinha pelo menos 1m85cm.

- Boa tarde. – disse ele num alemão perfeito.

Quando Narcisa o viu o sangue lhe fugiu do rosto. Conseguiu ficar ainda mais pálida. Não compreendeu que sensação foi aquela, mas soube disfarçar bem. O homem cumprimentou a Lucius e em seguida a ela respeitosamente.

- Sente-se. – disse Lucius. – o homem se sentou. – Você tem experiência anterior? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Sim, senhor. Trabalhei por dois anos na casa de uma família _alemã_ – fez questão de frisar – como empregado. Fazia serviço de jardinagem e qualquer outro que me solicitassem.

- Então por que saiu de lá? – indagou Lucius bebendo do uísque.

- Por causa da crise, senhor. Não tinham mais como pagar meus serviços. – resumiu em sua voz grave.

Aquilo irritou profundamente a Lucius. Não importava o que fizesse, a Grande Guerra e suas conseqüências sempre o perseguiam. Perseguiria a todos até que alguém tomasse uma atitude e mudasse a história do país. Era por isso que ele não desistia das idéias do partido. Era por isso que ele insistia e insistiria até o último dia de sua vida.

- Você pode se estabelecer nesta casa? Nossos empregados precisam morar aqui.

- Sem nenhum problema, _Herr_ Neidhöfer Malfoy.

Lucius tratou dos últimos acertos com o homem que se chamava Fenrir Greyback. Narcisa não conseguira dizer nada. Apenas sentia seu coração pulsando forte, mas tão forte como há muito não batia. O homem lhe dirigiu o olhar e ela engoliu em seco discretamente.

- Pode trazer suas coisas hoje mesmo Sr. Greyback. _Frau_ Bierhoff e _Frau_ Kaufmann irão ajudá-lo.

- Esta mala de mão é tudo o que possuo senhor. – explicou o homem com simplicidade.

- Neste caso acompanhe _Frau_ Bierhoff agora para seus novos aposentos. Você irá receber a mesma quantia que recebia da outra casa. Está certo assim?

- Sim, senhor Neidhöfer Malfoy. Está sendo generoso como a outra família o foi e eu agradeço por isso.

A empregada encaminhou o novo empregado para o quarto dos fundos, que ficava do lado de fora da casa maior. Lucius se levantou da sala e seguiu para seu escritório. Mas antes que prosseguisse, ele parou na ponta da escada e olhou para Narcisa.

- Ainda hoje iremos conversar. - informou ele friamente.

Narcisa não disse nada. Respirou fundo e balançou negativamente a cabeça depois que o marido subiu. Ela levantou e seguiu até a copa, afim de pegar um copo de água. Enquanto se servia e estava com os nervos a flor da pele, o novo empregado surgiu na porta de serviços da copa.

- Sra. Neidhöfer, o que devo fazer neste momento? – ela ouviu a voz grave de Fenrir.

Ela se sobressaltou levemente. Colocou a mão no peito quando se virou para olhá-lo. Era visível seu peito subindo e descendo.

- Sinto muito, senhora. Não quis assustá-la. – disse o homem, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Está tudo bem. – ela disse e parecia pálida – Você pode começar... – ela disse, mas estava tão nervosa com os últimos fatos que não conseguia dar uma simples ordem. O outro percebeu sua agitação.

- Posso começar pelo jardim? – sugeriu ele.

- Sim, está bem faça isso. – ela concordou. – Mas já deu tempo para que chegasse e arrumasse suas coisas?

- Sim, senhora. Não tenho muitos pertences e estou habituado a aproveitar todo meu tempo com trabalho.

Narcisa piscou diversas vezes. Seus lábios se entreabriram para dizer algo, mas não disse. Ela se apoiou no batente da pia. Naquela manhã tinha os cabelos trançados num coque. Usava um vestido leve com flores pequenas vermelhas. O vestido era branco. Ela estava discreta e jovial nele. Como não disse nada ele retomou a conversa:

- A senhora se sente bem? Parece-me um pouco pálida. Quer que eu prepare algo para a senhora beber e se acalmar?

Ela ficou impressionada olhando para ele. Não era exatamente acostumada a receber este tipo de atenção de um homem. Lucius jamais lhe fizera nada neste sentido, para isso haviam as empregadas. Ela piscou várias vezes nervosamente de novo. Engoliu em seco, mas antes que respondesse ele retomou:

- Existe um chá muito bom para isso que sente. – ele explicou entrando na cozinha. – Peço sua licença. – ele começou a procurar pelos ingredientes que precisaria nos armários. Narcisa observava seus movimentos. Por um momento olhou para trás para ver se ninguém chegava. A casa estava silenciosa. Ela tornou a olhá-lo.

O homem alto e forte havia pego limão, mel e mudas de erva-cidreira. Ele colocou cada coisa em cima da pia, separadamente. Dentro de uma panela de ferro ele despejou água e colocou para ferver. Narcisa se afastou da pia, dando-lhe espaço.

- Sente-se, senhora. – ele ofereceu e deu um meio sorriso. Narcisa enrubesceu. Ela se sentou à mesa da copa e observou o homem lhe preparar o chá.

Ele tinha mãos grandes, mas tinha destreza para lidar com as coisas. Enquanto a água borbulhava ele aguardava calmamente. Narcisa fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça em uma das mãos. Ele retomou o assunto novamente:

- A senhora sente dor de cabeça?

- Não, não sinto. – ela disse sem olhá-lo. – Não se preocupe.

A atenção e o cuidado que estava recebendo não lhe era familiar, não de um homem. Será que ele lidava assim com sua antiga senhora? Enquanto divagava ele misturava a água os outros ingredientes. Misturava devagar com uma colher de pau o chá e assim que ficou pronto ele colocou numa xícara para ela.

- Aqui está. Espero que melhore.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, levando a xícara aos lábios. – Está ótimo. – comentou, olhando para ele por cima da xícara. Ele deu um meio sorriso e cruzou os braços, revelando músculos torneados.

- Isso é bom. A senhora até ganhou um pouco de cor.

Ela deu um sorriso, desta vez mais aberto, enquanto bebia. Ele continuou sorrindo enquanto a observava. Sabia que não deveria estar fazendo tudo aquilo, mas ele a achara tão bela, parecia tão menina, que ele não resistiu. Além de sempre ter sido sua função zelar pelo bem estar alheio, havia algo nela que ele sentia que deveria prestar mais atenção. Entretanto tinha que seguir com seu trabalho.

- Peço sua licença, senhora. Se precisar de mim estarei no jardim.

- Obrigada. – disse ela meneando a cabeça.

O homem partiu pela entrada de serviço e ela ficou ali, terminando seu chá, feito por um homem. Algo assim naquela época era algo surreal. Nunca havia sido servida assim e havia gostado da atenção especial. Por algum motivo sentia que ele fizera aquilo com a mais pura gentileza e não como uma obrigação. Aquilo lhe trouxe uma pequena alegria ao coração castigado.

No final do dia, ela estava sentada na sala, tricotando. Viu Draco entrando e ele parecia um pouco cansado. Seus olhos azuis estavam no fundo do rosto. Assim que o viu largou o tricô e foi abraçá-lo. Draco apenas fechou os olhos e se permitiu abraçar e descansar a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

- Como está filho? – perguntou preocupada.

- Bem, mãe. Estou apenas cansado.

Ela se afastou dele.

- E como foi lá?

- Sem surpresas. Ele apenas me fala a respeito de sua biografia. – a mãe o olhava com carinho, segurando seu rosto. – Vá tomar um banho e relaxe. Pedirei para _Frau_ Kaufmann fazer isso.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça. Narcisa lembrou-se de algo então:

- Querido, nós temos um novo empregado na casa. O nome dele é Fenrir Greyback. Não estranhe se vê-lo por aqui.

- Está certo, mãe. – disse ele e a deixou depois de beijar-lhe o rosto.

oOo

Durante o jantar a família permaneceu em silêncio. Agora os três empregados ficavam ali para atender a qualquer necessidade da família. Fenrir conheceu Draco e o achou muito parecido fisicamente com a mãe. Tinha os traços delicados para um homem, mas nem por isso parecia imberbe. Achou o menino discreto e distante. Talvez fosse quase impossível uma aproximação com ele. Notara que Lucius era indiferente à família. Ele apenas cumpria um ritual ao estar ali para jantar com todos. Fazia as coisas para manter as aparências.

Ao final do jantar as empregadas se dirigiram aos seus aposentos, depois de limparem tudo. Draco foi para seu quarto, exausto mental e emocionalmente e então Lucius e Narcisa foram para o quarto. A casa ficara mais uma vez em silêncio. Fenrir, por ter uma percepção aguçada, sentiu que ali entre o casal havia um problema sério. Foi por isso que ele discretamente permaneceu na casa maior: para saber o que ele fazia à Narcisa. Ele ficou atrás da porta do aposento do casal, escutando cada palavra.

- Parece que você não entendeu, Narcisa. Ou melhor, está fingindo que não entendeu. Você não pode nem deve me desafiar, principalmente no tocante à educação de Draco – ela ia dizer algo, mas o marido a impediu apenas com o olhar – Eu sei o que é melhor para ele! Eu _sempre_ soube! Não deve dizer a ele nada contrário ao que eu digo porque eu sou o _pai_ e ele me deve respeito e obediência.

- Eu não quero que meu filho... – ela começou, mas foi cortada por Lucius.

- Você não tem de querer _nada_. Eu lhe dei um aviso da última vez sobre determinado assunto e agora lhe darei outro: mantenha-se calada. Sua opinião não vale nada. Você não tem discernimento suficiente para contrariar o que eu digo, afinal você é apenas uma mulher. – disse Lucius apontando o dedo no rosto dela. Ela sentia o coração bater rápido. Sentia raiva dele. – Não se atreva a fazer isso novamente senão perderei o controle e terei de machucá-la _outra vez_.

Agora Fenrir havia compreendido tudo. Aquela jovem mulher era ferida pelo marido, assim como tantas outras naquela época e tinha que se manter em silêncio, tinha que se comportar, tinha que manter as aparências. Agora compreendia porque ela se sentia tão constrangida diante de gentilezas. Por um momento imaginou Lucius machucando-a e aquilo lhe desagradou imensamente. Não se devia fazer isso com uma mulher, muito menos com a própria esposa, cujo casamento exigia total respeito.

Narcisa não disse nada a Lucius. Ela o olhava com tanto rancor que era possível tocá-lo no ar. Ele deu um sorriso irônico. Havia percebido aquilo.

- Não me olhe assim, senão terei de cegá-la. – ele disse segurando-a forte pelo braço. Ela gemeu em protesto. – Vamos! Mude este olhar _agora_!

Narcisa cerrou os olhos de dor e enfim se livrou do aperto de Lucius. Ele lhe deu as costas enquanto ela massageava o braço. De costas para ela, ele a olhou de soslaio e disse:

- Prepare-se. Esta noite você será minha.

**Traduções do alemão:**

Mein Sohn – Meu filho

Ich liebe dich, mutter. Vertrauen sie mir. – Eu amo você, mãe. Confie em mim.

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Meiko Kimura:** Oi querida, obrigada pelo comentário. Que bom que consegui me expressar bem por meio do pesadelo do Draco. Eu queria que fosse algo realmente tenso. Beijos.

**Shakinha:** Espero que curta este capítulo, apesar que ele foi todo dedicado a Narcisa... Desculpe a demora! Beijos.

**Maria Isabel:** Eu fiz os dois com idades diferentes apenas para o Harry ser mais novo mesmo, nenhum motivo especial, rs... E eu também amo a época da segunda guerra. Mil perdões pela demora!

**Black B.:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu gosto desta época da história, por isso resolvi fazer uma fic assim. Quanto ao final, isto é segredo! Sim, esta foi uma época horrível, mas existiu, infelizmente. Está aí como lição para não fazer de novo.

**drarrylover . br:** Minha querida beta perdão por nunca deixar você betar! Te amo! Beijos!

**Sia-Love:** Nossa, muito obrigada!

Gente, desculpe pela demora, mas eu estava fazendo TCC estava impossível de postar! A história ta indo bem e eu não queria estragá-la postando qualquer coisa. Espero que não deixem de acompanhar! Beijos!


	7. Der Sitzung

**Engel**

Capítulo Sete – Der Sitzung

_Sie wollen mein herz am rechten fleck_

_Doch seh ich dann nach unten Weg_

_Da shl__ä__gt es links, links_

Querem meu coração no lugar direito

Mas então olho logo abaixo

Ele bate na esquerda, esquerda

**Rammstein – Links 2 3 4**

Como previra Lucius, assim que Adolf Hitler deixou a prisão em 1925, o NSDAP foi refundado. Desta vez o jovem ex-cabo se tornou membro número um do partido, deixando a carteira de número 55. Adolf saíra de Landsberg com seu _Mein Kampf_ pronto. O livro discorria sobre sua juventude até o momento de sua prisão pelo Putsch da Cervejaria. O livro, além de ser uma biografia, era também um guia do pensamento de Hitler. Identificava todos os valores sobre o qual ele ergueria novamente o NSDAP.

A _Stabswache_, conhecidos como "Camisas Negras" foi o grupo responsável pela proteção pessoal de Hitler e dos outros dirigentes do Partido Nazista. Este grupo fazia parte das SA (_Sturmabteilung_) e apesar de terem falhado na sua função no Putsch da Cervejaria e terem sido instintos, tanto um quanto outro, no mesmo período em que Hitler esteve preso, com sua saída os grupos retornam, dando origem a um outro, a _Schutzstaffel_, abreviada para SS. As SS era um grupo paramilitar, assim como as SA e a _Stabswache_.

O lema desta organização era _Mein Ehre heibt Treue_ (Minha honra é a lealdade). Naquele ano as SS contavam com 280 homens e era considerada um batalhão da SA. O primeiro Reichführer-SS e organizador das SS foi Julius Schreck, que mais tarde viria a se tornar o motorista particular de Hitler. Foi substituído por Joseph Berchtold após um ano, mas este não conseguiu ter um controle absoluto sobre a tropa. Na intenção de adquirir mais adeptos às SS Hitler nomeou em 1927 Erhard Heiden como o terceiro Reichfüher-SS.

Hitler não mais se simpatizava com as SA porque passou a identificá-los apenas como um grupo de pressão política (eles atacavam comunistas que faziam protestos nas ruas) e não como a origem de um futuro exército para a Alemanha, que ele na época, planejando, chamava de Terceiro Reich. Em 1929, com a saída de Heiden, e com a diminuição de adeptos nas SS, a liderança foi entregue ao segundo homem de Heiden, que tinha 29 anos e era um ex-criador de galinhas: Henrich Himmler, o jovem que entrou para a NSDAP em 1923.

Ainda em 1929 o mundo conheceu a chamada Grande Depressão, gerada pela quebra da Bolsa de Nova Iorque. Os principais países atingidos além dos EUA foram a Alemanha, Holanda, Austrália, França, Itália, o Reino Unido e principalmente o Canadá. Entretanto o fato beneficiou os países que ainda não eram industrializados como o Brasil e a Argentina, pois obrigatoriamente tiveram de se industrializar, por não conseguirem exportar o café, principal fonte de renda. A causa desta Grande Depressão foi o fim da Grande Guerra e as exigências do Tratado de Versalhes. Como já citado a Alemanha estava sofrendo problemas com a inflação e o mesmo se dava em outros países.

Entre 1925 e 1929 o Partido Nazista não obteve resultados eleitorais consideráveis. Mas nas eleições de 1930 eles obtiveram votos consideráveis, exatamente pela crise de 1929, tornando-se o maior partido no parlamento alemão. Agora as coisas estavam começando a ficar mais do que interessantes para o NSDAP e seus adeptos.

_Alemanha - Munique – 1930_

As mãos longas e brancas, de dedos finos, ajeitavam a gola do casaco preto. Ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça para que a mãe pudesse arrumar. Os olhos azuis, quase cinza, sem nenhum brilho, olhavam para frente, sem nada ver. Ele ajeitou os ombros e a mãe passou a mão delicadamente sobre a insígnia preta e prata. Ela ajeitou a gola mais uma vez, passando os olhos pelo símbolo rúnico que também podia ser lido como SS. Ela fingiu não ver. Fingiu não ler. Ela colocou os olhos nos olhos do filho e isso chamou a atenção dele. Ele a olhou firme dentro dos olhos, a expressão séria e dura. Então ela segurou com calma o rosto dele. A expressão em seu rosto parecia ter sido talhada: ela não mudava.

- _Mein Sohn_, tome cuidado. – ela pediu olhando-o carinhosamente.

- Não se preocupe. – ele disse, a voz grave e direta. – Preciso ir. – resumiu, se afastando dela.

As botas de couro fizeram um som suave no tapete do quarto do homem. Ele pegou o quepe e colocou na cabeça, ajeitando-o na frente do espelho. A mãe observou este detalhe. Seu filho havia crescido tanto e afinal Lucius havia conseguido o que queria. Seu filho estava absolutamente doutrinado nas idéias nazistas e era um admirador de Hitler que agora tinha conseguido um destaque interessante. Mais do que nunca o jornal de Lucius vendia feito água. Parecia que as idéias nazistas estavam adquirindo mais e mais adeptos.

Draco deixou a casa em direção ao centro de Munique. O dia estava nublado, cinzento, assim como seus olhos. As pessoas andavam com pesadas roupas de frio. O homem andava firme pelas ruas, sem olhar diretamente para ninguém, mas olhando a todos. Agora sim já era um homem. Tinha 24 anos e ele sabia o peso disso, assim como sabia o peso dos seis anos passados. Aprendera muita coisa. Dezoito meses com Hitler o haviam ensinado muito. A volta do partido havia ensinado muito. Participara ativamente das reuniões e mais do que nunca tinha a aprovação e o orgulho do pai. Neste momento ele estava indo cumprir uma obrigação das mais necessárias: limpar as ruas dos agitadores¹.

Não demorou a encontrar outros colegas de mesma patente. Ele era um _Sturmmann-SS_² e já tinha alguma experiência dentro da organização paramilitar. Ele se juntou a mais 10 homens e então pode ouvir, junto com ele, vozes entoando _A Internacional_ em russo.

_- __Vstavaj, prokljaťem zaklejmennyj,__ g__olodnyj, ugnetennyj ljud!__Naš razum – krater raskalennyj,__ p__otoki lavy mir zaľjut__³__.__.._

As bandeiras vermelhas ondulavam pelo cenário cinzento. Mãos se erguiam para cima, em forma de punho, exigindo o que era uma utopia. Era um sonho bonito e perfeito demais, arriscado demais. O que aqueles jovens estavam pensando quando saíram de suas casas para gritar em plena Munique, num dia cinzento como aquele, sobre as idéias de Marx e outros? Homens e mulheres, meninos e meninas, todos juntos, naquele coro em russo. Não demorou para que as SA, os "Camisas Pardas" encontrassem o pequeno grupo.

E então o vermelho ondulante e as vozes, e os jovens, homens e mulheres, se misturaram ao preto, branco e vermelho, à cruz, e então o pedido se tornou gritos de agonia, de homens e mulheres que levavam nas costas o peso de seus ideais. E machucava, sim, sangrava. E braços, pernas e costelas se quebravam, as lágrimas surgiam, mas _A Internacional_ era entoada, mesmo em lágrimas.

Draco e os outros adeptos das SS se aproximaram do grupo assim que as SA tinham terminado seu trabalho. Muitos do grupo haviam fugido e outros se encontravam desmaiados no chão. Hitler não aprovava o método das SA porque a população alemã temia a violência urbana. Elas tinham medo dos Camisas Pardas. Era por isso que Draco fazia parte das SS e não das SA. Mas até aquele momento as duas organizações se respeitavam. Um deles se pronunciou:

- O serviço aqui está acabado, terão de procurar outro local com outro grupo de porcos comunistas. – disse o rapaz num alemão perfeito, num meio sorriso. O grupo riu junto com ele.

Entretanto antes que alguém pudesse responder, um jovem, que estava deitado no chão, estava levantando com alguma dificuldade. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas no chão áspero e cinza assim como o céu, e ele levantou a cabeça. Tinha o rosto sujo, mas seus olhos eram tão verdes e fortes, que isso era a última coisa a se reparar. Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto. As pessoas ao redor que haviam parado para assistir à confusão sentiram um fio de medo percorrer suas espinhas ao verem o menino se erguendo entre os dois grupos. As risadas dos grupos cessaram.

- Ora, vejam só... – disse o líder dos Camisas Pardas. – Ainda resta um! – exclamou ele abrindo os braços e então olhou para o grupo da SS. – Por favor, a vontade... – disse o homem esticando os braços em direção ao menino dos olhos verdes, como se ele fosse algum tipo de atração.

Isso não intimidou o jovem que tinha exatos 18 anos. Ele se levantou e ficou parado, esperando o confronto iminente. Os Camisas Pardas riram da reação dele, ao mesmo tempo em que a expressão nos rostos do grupo da SS se fecharam. Draco colocou os olhos no garoto. O menino respirava com muita profundidade, mostrando o peito subindo e descendo. E num _flash_ ele se lembrou de tudo.

"- _Shalom_! – disse Draco para ele, animado.

- _Shalom Aleichem_. – respondeu Harry rindo."

Aquele dia em Berlim na cozinha de sua casa e depois em seu quarto, a voz de seu pai.

"- Judeus não são gente como a gente. Alguns deles podem ter nascido na pátria, mas o sangue deles é contaminado por este _judaísmo_. Além dos estrangeiros, eles são a grande causa da miséria dos alemães. Eles tomam nossos empregos e nosso dinheiro. Entendeu? – perguntou firmemente."

E anos depois ali mesmo em Munique, o abraço.

"– _Shalom_!"

E ele se lembrava da resposta naquele dia, há seis anos. E após seis anos, a partir daquele dia, ele ainda sabia a resposta. Mas tudo isso foi muito rápido. Um dos homens da SS fez a menção de se aproximar do garoto.

- _Kommunist_! _Schwein_! – disse o homem, os olhos azuis claríssimos, o dedo apontado para ele em riste. O mesmo homem puxou o cassetete da cintura e foi em sua direção.

-! הנאצים! חזיר

O homem ouviu de volta.

- Oh... – as pessoas na rua fizeram, levando as mãos a boca. Todos os olhos dos dois grupos se arregalaram, menos os de Draco. Agora ele sabia bem o que era hebraico.

- _Judische_! – irritou-se o homem. Draco sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. O garoto perdera a noção do perigo?

Já perto do jovem, o homem desceu o cassetete em suas costas. No mesmo momento o jovem caiu no chão, mas ele queria lutar. Ele se ergueu e mais uma vez sentiu a dor do golpe. Draco olhava para cena com os olhos vidrados. Ele não respirava. O jovem mais uma vez tentou levantar para agredir ao homem da SS, mas o mesmo lhe deu mais um golpe, machucando seriamente suas costelas. O corpo dele se estendeu no chão. Engoliu em seco.

- Gosta de apanhar, porco judeu? – disse o outro entre dentes, completamente louco. – Quer mais?

O jovem levantou um pouco só a cabeça. Na sua frente um par de botas de couro preto. Entre as botas ele viu então um rosto conhecido. Ele franziu o cenho. Ele conhecia aquele... Sim, os olhos, pelos olhos ele reconheceu, era algo muito marcante. Nunca havia visto olhos tão azuis e ao mesmo tempo tão cinzentos. Seus lábios iam formar seu nome. Mas os olhos do outro estavam grudados nos dele:

- _Nicht_.

Harry respirou fundo. Sim, era ele! Mas... Ele mediu Draco de baixo a cima. Ele era um deles... Ele não tinha aceito as idéias marxistas. Por que havia escolhido a direita e não a esquerda? Seus olhos tremeluziram. A dor que sentia era horrível, péssima, mas o que ele queria era protestar. Por que Draco estava fazendo parte daquilo? Quando pensou em abrir novamente a boca, sentiu o olhar sobre si, severo.

- _Stumm_!

- Me responda, quer mais? – gritou o homem fazendo o jovem sair de seu devaneio. Ele olhou novamente para Draco, rancoroso. Seus olhos falaram com ele de novo.

- _Aufgeben. __Du wirst sterben._

Ele engoliu em seco.

- _Aufgeben_, Harry. – os olhos de Draco lhe diziam. Então Harry abaixou a testa no chão, engolindo em seco, os olhos transbordando lágrimas. O homem diante dele riu e junto os dois grupos. Os transeuntes pareceram um pouco aliviados, mas nem tanto. Não havia acabado porque todos ainda estavam ali. Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, o homem diante de Harry chutou-lhe o estômago e cuspiu nele.

Os dois grupos se dispersaram. As pessoas na rua olhavam para Harry e balançavam a cabeça negativamente. Cada um fazia um tipo de comentário diferente, mas ele não se ateve a nenhum. Não sabia o que doía mais. Ele permaneceu ali, de cabeça baixa, testa no chão, machucando-se mais, sensação de impotência e derrota. Quando o centro de Munique voltou a se movimentar normalmente, Harry sentiu alguém erguê-lo pelo braço. A mão era enluvada. Era uma luva de couro. Quando Harry se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos e encarar quem o erguia se sobressaltou de leve.

- Vou ter de levá-lo à polícia. – disse-lhe a voz forte e arrastada. Harry sentiu seu coração batendo com tudo. Os olhos verdes estavam muito arregalados, mas os olhos cinzentos o olhavam com frieza. Sem dizer mais nada Draco arrastou Harry consigo.

Passavam pelas ruas movimentadas e ninguém reparava neles. Aquela cena estava ficando cada vez mais comum em Munique. Draco estava andando depressa com Harry e ele logo sentiu as costelas doerem.

- Espere, vá com calma! – ele reclamou, e então Draco o virou na entrada de uma rua sem saída e o encostou na parede. Ninguém os via ali.

- Você não deve se dirigir a mim em nenhuma ocasião. – disse Draco muito sério. – Será que não entende sua situação? Já não basta ser judeu e comunista ainda? – disse Draco cuspindo as palavras. – Enfiei na minha cabeça que você é judeu por falta de opção, mas comunista! Isso foi escolha sua! – dizia Draco e havia rancor em sua voz.

Aquelas palavras magoaram Harry. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Você... Eu... Não posso acreditar que pense desta forma. – ele disse, magoado demais para conseguir argumentar.

Draco engoliu em seco. Percebeu a mágoa nele. Então o que estava entalado há tantos anos, há 11 anos, ele disse:

- Eu não acredito que você é o que é. Engula esta mágoa, porque o direito de ter mágoa é só meu. A culpa é toda sua por ser o que é, por estar do lado errado da coisa! – disse Draco, ficando vermelho. Aquilo impressionou a Harry.

Como o tempo havia passado. Como eles estavam diferentes, crescidos. Draco mal podia acreditar que encontrara aquele judeu de novo. E o mesmo se dava para Harry. De novo... E agora ele entendia tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o incidente na casa do garoto, até todo o resto. Após tantos anos agora se viam naquela situação... Draco soltou o garoto. Harry massageou o braço no local ferido. Como respirava mais rápido sentiu suas costelas doerem demais. Ele fez uma expressão de desagrado. Draco, que tirava o quepe e passava as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto lhe dava as costas, não sabia o que fazer.

Foram tantos anos e tantas coisas. Só ele sabia os pesadelos freqüentes por causa da contradição em sua cabeça. Em sua mente o menino inocente que apenas falava mais uma língua e tinha algo estranho na cabeça não se encaixava no perfil de inimigo número um do Estado. Passou sua adolescência toda sendo doutrinado por Hitler em pessoa para entender o mal que era o judaísmo, mas a única coisa que ficou em sua cabeça no tocante a este assunto em específico foi uma imensa incógnita. Ele acreditava em Hitler, mas ele não conseguia deixar de achar que Harry poderia ser uma exceção. Ele estava de acordo com todas as idéias nazistas, mas toda regra havia uma exceção, não? Ele já se perguntara aquilo tantas vezes. Harry não fazia idéia de como era um fantasma em sua vida, como sempre, todos os dias e noites ficava assombrando sua mente. E a culpa que Draco sentia era tão grande que ele se fechou durante todos aqueles anos.

E agora, como se não bastassem 11 anos de luta interna, Harry o judeu, Harry o fantasma, Harry agora além de tudo, era comunista. E ele tinha que ser preso. E ele tinha que ser torturado. E ele tinha que morrer. E ele estava ali, ele tinha que prendê-lo. Ele já havia sido torturado. E ele seria morto, apagado sem mais nem menos, assim que Hitler ganhasse as próximas eleições e tivesse poder também sobre o exército alemão, aí sim, ele sabia, ele sabia de suas intenções, sabia das leis que queria fazer, sabia do que se tratava, 18 meses, ah sim, 18 meses de longas e confidentes conversas, o filho do _Herr_ Neidhofer Malfoy, seu pequeno alemão que lhe fez companhia, o único! Draco fechou os olhos. Ele apoiou a mão na parede.

Harry notou sua confusão, sua luta interna, mas não fazia idéia de como ela era de fato. A rua estava silenciosa e vazia. Harry olhou ao redor. Agora ele tomaria o devido cuidado, mas não estava pensando exatamente em sua segurança. Ele não tinha medo dos nazistas. Ele não tinha medo de ser torturado. Ele não tinha medo de morrer. Ele temia pela segurança _dele_. Harry engoliu em seco. Piscou os olhos muitas vezes vendo o homem de cabeça baixa. Ele segurou seu pulso. Draco, ao sentir o toque, o olhou nos olhos, fundo. Harry o soltou e estendeu as mãos, os pulsos unidos. Os olhos verdes olhavam igualmente os olhos cinzentos: no fundo.

- Leve-me. – ele disse em um alemão perfeito.

Draco engoliu em seco. O que ele estava dizendo? Será que sabia o que lhe aconteceria com a polícia, sendo acusado de agitação política? Mas o que passava pela cabeça de Harry é que um dia Draco o havia ajudado e disso ele não esqueceria jamais.

- Leve-me e tudo estará acabado. – ele insistiu. – _Isso_ terá um fim. – disse, referindo-se a luta interna de Draco.

Draco estreitou os olhos e o segurou pelos dois pulsos, puxando-o para frente:

- Não seja arrogante! – disse com raiva. Ele machucava Harry apertando-o pelos pulsos. – Você deve, deve me explicar o porquê _disto_. – ele dizia em relação ao comunismo, sem se conformar.

- Você quem deveria me explicar o porquê _disto_. – disse Harry olhando o SS na lapela de seu casaco. Sentiu um ligeiro terror ao ver a caveira no quepe que agora estava no chão.

E então os olhos de Harry encontraram os dele. Ele não conseguiria. De novo ele não conseguiria fazer o que devia ser feito. E a noite as vozes de seu pai, de Hitler e de todos os outros ficariam na sua cabeça. Ele não fizera o que tivera de fazer e estava lhe sendo dada uma _terceira_ chance! E por quê? Por que era tão difícil? Ele engoliu em seco. Soltou os pulsos de Harry. Fechou os olhos.

- Vá embora. – ele disse baixo, mas claramente. Harry arregalou os olhos. Silêncio. – _Fortgehen_! – ele disse novamente, mais alto. – Agora!

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo o impacto daquelas palavras. Ele engoliu em seco. Devagar ele abaixou e pegou o quepe. Suas mãos tremiam. Aquela caveira horrível, o símbolo da morte. Ele tremia. Mais uma vez ele engoliu em seco. Ele estendeu o quepe ao outro. Draco abriu os olhos e viu o quepe diante de si. Percebeu que o garoto tremia. Ele ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- _Danke_. – ele disse secamente, olhando-o ressentido. Ele ajeitou o quepe adequadamente na cabeça. Harry viu aqueles movimentos e aquilo ficou guardado em sua mente. Ele deu um passo para trás e depois outro.

- _Shalom_, Draco. – ele disse, surpreendendo ao outro por ainda lembrar seu nome.

Harry se virou e seguiu adiante, abandonando a rua sem saída. Draco deu um murro na parede a sua frente, fechando os olhos com força, o ódio misturado com a dor, com a fraqueza e com a dúvida e agora com a nostalgia. Após 11 anos ele ainda se lembrava da resposta, mas ele não ousou proferi-la.

**Traduções do alemão:**

Der Sitzung – O Encontro

Stabswache - Funcionários da Guarda

Sturmabteilung (SA) - Seção de Assalto

Schutzstaffel (SS) - Tropa de Proteção

Nicht – "Não" ou "Não faça isso."

Stumm – Calado

Aufgeben. Du wirst sterben. – Desista. Você vai morrer.

Kommunist - Comunista

Schwein - Porco

הנאצים! חזיר!

Nazista! Porco!

Judische – Judeu

**Notas:**

1 – No começo as SS eram consideradas um batalhão da SA, por ser uma organização paramilitar oriunda deles e ainda pequena. Em 1930 tinha um número considerável, mas só se tornou expressiva nos anos seguintes, como será explicado nos próximos capítulos.

2 – Abaixo desta patente havia mais quatro. Sturmmann é como se fosse o Segundo-Cabo.

3 - De pé! Ó vítimas da fome  
De pé! Famélicos da terra  
A indolente razão ruge e consome  
A crosta bruta que a soterra!

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Black B.:** Olá! Obrigada pelo review. Realmente o Lucius está mais do que insuportável! Acho que já deu para entender como ele é, afinal só dá ele em todos os capítulos, não é? Rs... Quanto à Narcisa, bem... Em breve veremos o que isso vai dar! E eu bom que ficou feliz com a postagem do capítulo seis! Como demorei décadas para postar para vocês, estou me obrigando a escrever mais rápido para compensar o tempo perdido. Beijos.

**Lika:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Não imagina o quanto é gratificante tudo isso! Eu realmente quis fazer esta fic com todo cuidado, até para parecer o mais verdadeira possível! Eu gosto do assunto então está sendo um prazer. No final dela eu vou descrever todas as fontes consultadas. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Até a próxima!

**Shakinha:** Por falar em Harry e Draco, este capítulo foi todo deles! (E ainda virá mais, afinal, é o que nos importa não? Até a próxima!).

**Pessoal, se algo não ficou claro neste capítulo, perguntem! Beijos e até a próxima.**


	8. Du Hast Mich?

**Engel**

Capítulo Oito – Du Hast Mich?

_Du hast mich_

_Du hast mich gefragt_

_Und ich hab nichts gesagt_

Você me odeia?

Você me perguntou

E eu não disse nada

**Rammstein – Du Hast**

Ele ergueu a cabeça e deixou a rua sem saída. Seus olhos sempre frios, sempre sem emoção agora estavam vermelhos. As pessoas na rua não repararam nele e em como ele não estava andando na postura que devia andar por ser um SS. Ele também não reparava nas pessoas, não era sua preocupação naquele momento. A imagem da rua toda lhe era um perfeito borrão. E tudo o que havia em sua mente eram as cenas dos últimos acontecimentos.

Sua terceira chance. A terceira chance e ele desperdiçara. E agora nem ele nem o outro eram inocentes. Ninguém ali era uma vítima. Ambos os lados fizeram uma escolha: Draco fizera a certa e Harry fizera a errada, segundo o primeiro. Agora ele andava pelas ruas, pensando no que fazer. Ele deixara o judeu escapar, sabia que Harry não diria nada, mas até quando o deixaria escapar? E por que deixá-lo escapar? E quando não houvesse jeito, e se tivesse de matá-lo na frente de alguém? Sim, isso bem poderia acontecer. Se não tivesse de matá-lo, teria no mínimo de espancá-lo e então, como seria? E por que era tão difícil pensar nisso? Em seis anos quantas pessoas ele havia surpreendido e então tomado as providências? _Mas nenhuma era Harry_, foi seu pensamento. E aquilo lhe causou um pavor imenso. Por que se compadecia tanto dele?

Draco entrou numa cervejaria. Quando se sentou no balcão atraiu os olhares de três jovens mulheres solteiras. Todas eram muito loiras e muito brancas. Seus olhos eram azuis ou então verdes e todas usavam batom vermelho. Draco as olhou de soslaio. As três garotas lhe enviaram sorrisos discretos. Ele tornou a olhar para frente. Lembrou-se do pai. O pai queria que ele casasse – e logo.

- O que vai ser senhor? – perguntou o dono do local, enxugando um copo.

Draco pediu uma cerveja e percebeu que as três mulheres cochichavam entre si, dando risinhos. Uma delas apontava para suas insígnias de lapela e de ombro. As garotas estavam fascinadas com ele por ser da SS. Aquilo já lhe era comum. Não seria difícil arrumar um casamento como seu pai tanto queria. Afastou estes pensamentos. Isso era o que menos lhe importava agora. Quando entrou na cervejaria era por volta de uma hora da tarde. Quando retornou o olhar para o relógio já eram sete horas da noite. Viu a coleção de copos em sua frente. Havia bebido um pouco demais naquele dia. Não dera notícias em casa e em lugar nenhum, sua mãe deveria estar preocupada.

Sua visão estava levemente turva. Ele estava acostumado a beber, não era fraco para bebida, mas seis horas bebendo lhe tiraram um pouco a razão e ele agradeceu internamente por isso. O quepe estava ao seu lado. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas em cima do balcão. Os olhos contemplavam o resto da cerveja no copo. Seus olhos piscaram devagar, agora mais azuis do que cinza. Mas era um azul tão claro, que parecia estar se desvanecendo. Fios loiros pendiam sobre seus olhos. O movimento na cervejaria era muito, mas ele não sentia nem via nada.

- Mais uma. – ele pediu ao homem, que lhe serviu.

Ele respirou fundo, então alguém sentou ao seu lado. Não fez questão de olhar. Não se importou que estava numa farda importante e que estava impotente diante do balcão, cheirando a álcool e bebendo muita cerveja. Não se importou com sua dignidade, tudo o que ele tinha e devia preservar, principalmente naquela época. Ele também brincava com o perigo, a sua maneira.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo? – ele ouviu alguém dizer ao seu lado.

Draco franziu o cenho. Estariam falando com ele? Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lado. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo álcool e pelo calor que fazia no ambiente e seus olhos continuam claros demais. Mas mesmo levemente alcoolizado e disperso Draco reconheceu aquele rosto.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou e sua voz soou sem firmeza alguma. Então, para sua surpresa, o outro sorriu.

- Seis horas bebendo não é demais?

- Como sabe disso? – Draco perguntou, começando a achar que aquilo era fruto de sua imaginação.

- Basta olhar para o balcão e para você. – respondeu olhando-o pesarosamente agora. Draco não gostou.

- Não olhe para mim assim. A pena deve vir de mim, não de você. – ele disse, mas de forma alguma conseguia ameaçá-lo. Efeito do álcool.

- Vamos sair daqui. Você está atraindo a atenção das pessoas com esta farda e bebendo deste jeito.

Draco tirou do bolso alguns marcos. Jogou em cima da mesa e não esperou pelo troco. O outro tinha razão. O que ele menos precisava era chamar a atenção, principalmente sendo filho de Lucius e íntimo de Hitler. Um pé após o outro ele foi se desviando das pessoas, que o cumprimentavam respeitosamente enquanto passava. O jovem pegou o quepe que ele deixara em cima do balcão e o seguiu. A noite descera muito escura sobre Munique. O frio era cortante e insuportável. Ele logo sentiu o choque térmico no rosto. Logo atrás dele e agora a seu lado, o garoto lhe deu o quepe.

- Você sempre esquece isso em algum lugar. – e deu um leve sorriso.

Draco colocou o quepe. Não conseguia entender o senso de humor do outro. Não mesmo.

- Eu não disse para você ir embora? – comentou Draco, andando devagar, ao lado de Harry o judeu.

- Eu fui embora, mas tive de voltar. – explicou o menino, empurrando os óculos para a ponte do nariz.

- E por quê? Está me dando _outra_ oportunidade de te render? – questionou com ironia.

- Eu só não consigo entender como a pessoa que cuidou das minhas feridas um dia pode ter me machucado tanto hoje.

Draco parou de andar. Ele se virou para Harry, fazendo a caveira no quepe brilhar. Ele franziu o cenho, as duas mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. Ele olhou o menino de cima a baixo: os olhos continuavam os mesmos, verdes, grandes, mas parecia ter mais força. A pele era branca, mas marcada pelas últimas surras que levara. Havia crescido, sim, era alto, mas não tanto quanto ele. Não usava o quipá: ninguém faria isso se pudesse mesmo evitar.

- Eu só fiz aquilo porque eu não sabia _o que_ você era. Senão jamais teria feito. – disse Draco friamente, mas sua voz transbordava rancor, como se tivesse sido enganado.

Harry arregalou levemente os olhos, surpreso com aquilo.

- Eu não gostaria de lhe dizer o mesmo, mas está me obrigando... – ele comentou reticente.

Como era insolente! Este foi o pensamento de Draco. Como ele ousava dizer algo assim? E por que ele estava parado ali sem reagir a isso? Aquilo já era demais. Ele engoliu em seco e seu peito se encheu de ar. Ele olhou Harry de cima a baixo, as mãos fechadas em punho, com força. Então ele sacou o cassetete. Harry não se moveu. Apenas olhos verdes grandes olhando com mágoa dentro dos olhos azuis.

- Você me odeia? – perguntou Harry – Eu só queria ter certeza.

Draco não conseguiu se mexer, nem responder. Aqueles olhos, eles transbordavam coisas demais. Era pesado demais. Qualquer um seria capaz de ver aquilo, assim como ele via. Mas por que ele não dava logo um fim nisso? Talvez fosse bom fazer aquilo, seria um tipo de libertação e ele então poderia dar um fim. Sua quarta chance. Ele se cobrava. Draco levantou a arma e Harry fechou os olhos com força. O cassetete caiu no chão fazendo um barulho alto e dois joelhos caíram no chão. Depois duas mãos estavam espalmadas sobre o asfalto. As mãos tremiam. Duas lágrimas difíceis fizeram um caminho tortuoso pela pele branca, mas antes que elas caíssem sozinhas e desamparadas no chão, foram secas por mãos hábeis e dóceis. Mais dois joelhos se prostraram no chão. As mãos limpavam as duas lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Se afaste de mim! – gritou Draco para Harry. – Não encoste suas mãos em mim! – ele disse e depois de pegar a arma, se levantou. Harry permaneceu ajoelhado no chão, olhando para ele. – Não me atormente mais! Suma! – ele dizia os olhos ainda mais claros.

Harry se levantou, sem deixar de olhá-lo. Ele não disse nada. Ele se aproximou de Draco e pegou sua mão que segurava a arma.

- Faça isso e se livre disso. Eu não consigo ver _isso_. – ele dizia, referente ao ódio que Draco sentia por ele. – Eu não quero esta lembrança, eu quero a outra, de 11 anos atrás. Acabe com isso.

Draco estava perdendo o controle. Harry o destemperava completamente. Ele o irritava, ele o incitava a machucá-lo e por quê? O _Sturmmann-SS_ segurou o garoto pelo colarinho e bateu seu corpo contra a parede da rua fria e escura. Com as próprias mãos ele segurou no pescoço de Harry e passou a apertá-lo. Harry fechou os olhos devagar. Draco engoliu em seco. Harry segurou suas duas mãos em volta de seu pescoço, mãos que Draco não sentia, porque estava de luvas, luvas de couro.

- Cale-se, não posso mais ouvir a sua voz. – disse Draco entre dentes.

- Dra... co... – ele murmurou, sufocando. – Eu... não... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Harry fechou os olhos. Seu corpo amorteceu e ele desmaiou. Draco segurou o corpo desfalecido em um dos braços.

- Acabou... – ele murmurou.

- Ei? Olá? – a voz insistiu, mas Draco olhava fixamente para frente, diante do balcão da cervejaria. Depois de mais um tempo de insistência ele enfim olhou para o lado.

- Olá. – ele disse secamente, franzindo o cenho. Quem era afinal?

- Draco, você não se lembra de mim? – questionou mais uma vez sorrindo.

Ele olhou atentamente para aquele rosto. Tentou puxar pela memória, mas estava com a cabeça tão cheia da alucinação que acabara de ter que estava difícil e ainda havia o álcool. A pessoa deu um riso muito específico, fechando os olhos de leve. Ele observava as tranças descendo compridas pela camisa branca. A jovem garota fazia parte da _Bund Deutscher Mädel_ – A Liga das Jovens Alemãs. Apesar de ser um movimento ainda pequeno, a Juventude Hitlerista já tinha adeptos: os pais afiliados ao NSDAP colocavam seus filhos assim que completavam 06 anos. Esta organização existia desde 1922. Então se lembrou da garota.

- Ah sim, Pansy... Como vai? – perguntou sem muito ânimo.

- Tudo bem, mas... – ela disse, os olhos azuis subindo e descendo por ele. – Você não me parece bem.

Draco respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Está tudo bem sim. Apenas cansado.

A garota olhou para os copos em cima da mesa. Olhou dos copos para ele. Ele percebeu a assosiação que ela fez. As três garotas que olhavam para Draco começaram a tecer comentários agora sobre Pansy. Olhavam-na como se fosse a garota mais horrível do mundo – e era mentira.

- O que está fazendo sozinha nesta cervejaria, Pansy? – Draco perguntou com suavidade, olhando para a menina mais nova. Tinha 16 anos. Ela corou.

- Bem... Na verdade eu estou com meus pais, ali na outra mesa. Eu te vi e vim te cumprimentar. – ela disse alisando as tranças nervosamente. – Acabamos de chegar.

Draco deu um meio sorriso. Ele se sentiu mais calmo com a presença de Pansy.

- Não quis ofendê-la com a pergunta. Eu apenas me preocupei. – disse ele se virando para ela para dar maior atenção. O coração de Pansy disparou e ela ficou sem reação. Draco percebeu e acabou rindo. Ela riu em seguida e por um momento as coisas se tornaram mais leves para Draco – É uma pena que só a vi agora. Eu preciso mesmo voltar para casa. – disse ele se levantando e pegando o quepe. A menina se levantou junto, olhando para ele, na verdade para cima: ele era vinte centímetros mais alto que ela.

- Ah tudo bem... Talvez um dia nós nos encontremos de novo. – ela disse, ainda vermelha, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Sim, eu vou lhe visitar. – disse Draco segurando o quepe de encontro ao peito. – Eu te aviso antes, pode ser? – ele perguntou e sorrriu.

- Claro! – ela disse animada.

- Então até breve, Pansy. – ele disse e pegou sua mão e deu um leve beijo nela.

- Até... Breve. – ela disse, sentindo a mão formigar. Ela se virou para acompanhar Draco saindo da cervejaria. Ela viu que ele cumprimentou seus pais de longe. A garota sorriu, satisfeta, segurando as tranças.

oOo

Quando Harry chegou em casa, seus pais estavam na sala ouvindo ao rádio. Imediatamente pai e mãe levantaram de suas cadeiras, mas foi Lílian quem correu em sua direção:

- Filho! Ah meu filho, por D´us! O que fez a si mesmo? – ela perguntou preocupada, segurando seu rosto e vendo as feridas. Harry fez uma expressão de desagrado.

- Ah mãe...

- Filho, pelo amor de D´us, já não conversamos sobre isso? – disse o pai, James, chegando perto e olhando o estado do filho. – O que será de nós se estes loucos te matarem? – indagou, olhos preocupados por trás dos óculos iguais do filho.

- Eu sei pai, mas alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa! – disse o filho com firmeza, o rosto marcado. – O senhor viu as últimas eleições, o partido conseguiu ainda mais cadeiras no Parlamento, isso não pode continuar! – insistiu Harry preocupado.

- Filho, andar com estes arruaceiros não vai mudar a realidade política do país! – insistiu o pai. – Já te expliquei que esta idéia de comunismo é utópica demais! Está arriscando sua vida por algo impossível!

- Estou arriscando minha vida pelo melhor para nós e para o mundo, pai. – explicou Harry olhando no fundo dos olhos do pai. – Minha vida, uma única vida não vale nada diante da felicidade do mundo inteiro, de milhões de vidas, pai.

- Oh santo D´us... – disse Lílian e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, pois estava chorando.

- Harry, sua mãe! – disse o pai, também impressionado com as palavras do filho.

- Mas é verdade, pai. Somos uma família, mas há milhões no mundo. Se for necessário a morte de uma para a felicidade de milhões vale a pena! Não podemos ser egoístas. – explicou o filho.

James olhava para ele sem acreditar. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e lhe deu um abraço amoroso.

- Meu filho, onde aprendeu essas coisas?... – na verdade ele sentia muito orgulho de Harry.

- Elas estavam dentro de mim desde sempre, pai. Só que eu só descobri agora.

- Venha cá, Lily. – chamou James. A mulher se aproximou e eles se fecharam num abraço triplo.

- Nós temos muito orgulho de você, filho. – disse o pai. – Mas o amamos demais e não queremos perdê-lo. Prometa a nós dois que não vai deixar este sonho te matar. – disse James com a voz embargada.

- Eu prometo. – disse Harry com convicção. – Apesar de oferecer minha vida em troca do meu sonho realizado, gostaria de vê-lo se materializar. Mas se eu não puder vocês verão e para mim isso é o suficiente, já que sou parte de vocês. Estarei sempre neste mundo, de alguma forma.

Eles se abraçaram com mais força e depois deixaram Harry partir e subir para o quarto. Assim que entrou, Harry gemeu de dor. Suas costelas doíam muito e ele deitou na cama. Respirar estava difícil. Seus olhos verdes focalizaram o teto.

- Vamos lá Harry, esqueça a dor. Pense em algo para não pensar na dor. – dizia para si mesmo.

E então, inevitavelmente, ele se lembrou de Draco. A expressão em seu rosto morreu: seus olhos perderam o brilho. Era inevitável sentir aquele rancor. Na verdade ele tinha rancor de todos aqueles que eram adeptos das idéias nazistas, mas Draco... Ele o conhecera ainda menino. Não tiveram contato, mas o primeiro contato dele com Draco fora tão amistoso. Como uma pessoa que era capaz de ajudar um desconhecido qualquer poderia fazer parte de um grupo genocida? Não entendia aquilo. Não aceitava aquilo. Suas costelas doeram fortemente. Harry gemeu de dor. Talvez fosse melhor tomar logo um banho e ir dormir e no dia seguinte ver o que podia ser feito.

Depois do banho, Harry deitou em sua cama com muito cuidado e pegou _O Manifesto Comunista_ para ler. A cada palavra que lia seu sonho de ir para a União Soviética aumentava cada vez mais. Sonhava em conhecer o local que ele estava se inspirando para oferecer para sua pátria, a Alemanha. Copiar o modelo soviético era o sonho de todos os comunistas do mundo, para Harry não era diferente. Depois de algum tempo acabou pegando no sono. A leitura era agradável, mas era difícil também.

No dia seguinte Munique amanhecera fria. Ele fechou o casaco marrom para seguir andando pelas ruas, tentando ao máximo não sofrer com o frio. Lembrou-se então que na União Soviética fazia um frio tremendo, bem mais do que ali e então ele sorriu. Estava bem distraído quando chegou ao hospital público local. Uma enfermeira veio atendê-lo, com um sorriso simples no rosto.

- Pois não? – ela disse.

- Bom dia. Ahn... Eu machuquei minhas costelas. – explicou ele apontando para si, olhos verdes olhando para ela.

Ela fez um sinal para que ele a acompanhasse até outra sala. Lá chegando ele se sentou numa maca e ela ergueu sua camisa para ver. Ela franziu o cenho.

- Nossa, mas o que fez aí?

- Foi um acidente... – explicou Harry reticente.

- Sei. – disse ela desconfiada. – Não há o que fazer. É preciso repouso absoluto.

- Repouso absoluto? – exclamou Harry. – Ah não... – ele disse exasperado. – Bem, então está certo. Obrigado! – ele disse e já ia saindo da sala.

- Ei, espere. – Harry parou – Você precisa preencher este formulário. – disse ela entregando o papel para Harry.

- Ah sim, desculpe! – disse ele sorrindo. Sentou-se à mesa do médico, que estava vazia, e preencheu tudo com seus dados.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry entregou a ficha para a enfermeira e saiu do hospital. A mulher lia atentamente os dados dele. Ela saiu da sala do médico e se direcionou para a recepção do hospital. Dali ela pegou o telefone e ligou para a polícia.

Harry olhou para a direita e para a esquerda antes de sair do hospital. Andava devagar por causa da dor e não podia acreditar que teria de ficar de repouso absoluto. Como iria para os outros protestos? Aquilo lhe preocupava imensamente. Não queria perder nada e não queria ser inútil.

- Droga... – ele murmurava enquanto andava distraído pelas ruas. Entretanto sua distração durou pouco.

- Parado! – gritou um homem atrás de Harry. Ele se sobressaltou e olhou para trás.

- Ah não... – ele murmurou.

Um policial seguia na direção de Harry. O menino parara de andar, com o coração aos pulos. Ele engoliu em seco. O homem da _Ordnungspolizei_ se aproximava dele, olhando-o dentro dos olhos. Harry respirou fundo. Tinha de se acalmar, afinal por que estava tão nervoso? Era exatamente disso que eles gostavam: do medo.

- Você é Harry James Baruch Potter? – perguntou o policial.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Harry tentando soar normal.

O homem o olhou de cima a baixo.

- Levante sua camisa.

- Como senhor? – ele indagou sem entender.

- A camisa! Levante! – ele berrou, numa ameaça.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele permaneceu calmo e então ergueu a camisa no meio da rua, no frio de Munique. Algumas pessoas que ali passavam pararam para ver a cena. Aquilo era humilhante. A polícia devia ser justa e não ditadora como estava sendo. O policial viu que Harry tinha marcas de espancamento pelo corpo e sabia muito bem que marcas eram aquelas. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry.

- Venha agora. – ele disse e segurou Harry pelo braço.

- Senhor, perdão, mas para onde estou indo? – ele disse, tentando soar o mais natural possível.

O policial não lhe respondeu. Ele arrastou Harry até dentro do carro de polícia. Harry olhou pela janela e viu as pessoas olhando, apontando e comentando sobre o ocorrido. Ele não tinha como dissimular mais. Sabia porque estava sendo preso e se resistisse seria pior. O carro andava tranquilo pelas ruas de Munique, rumo à delegacia. Havia dois policiais dentro do carro.

- Comunista então? – disse um deles para Harry. Harry não respondeu. Conhecia o método deles. Queriam provocá-lo para que ele reagisse para assim ter uma desculpa para espacá-lo.

Os policiais ao verem que Harry não reagia, passaram a fazer piadas sobre ele durante todo o percurso*. Harry continuava olhando pela janela. Ao ver as ruas sentia que em breve tudo aquilo ia mudar. Esta paz aparente ia mudar. Ainda que os protestos fossem barrados ainda havia certa tranquilidade, certa liberdade. Ele pressentia que algo muito ruim estava por vir. Esse sentimento fez com que não mais prestasse atenção às piadas dos policiais. Quando o carro parou em frente a delegacia, um dos policiais tirou Harry do carro.

- _Guten morgen_! – disse um dos policiais a um oficial da SS que estava ali na porta.

O oficial respondeu a ele. O policial que levava Harry fez o mesmo cumprimento de volta e então Harry foi visto. Draco acompanhou o judeu subindo as escadas da delegacia juntamente com os policiais. Sentiu o sangue lhe fugir do rosto. Como ele havia sido pego? Ele chamou os policiais. Os dois pararam:

- Pois não, senhor? – disse um deles.

- Este jovem, o que houve? – disse adquirindo a postura mais severa que conseguiu ao perguntar.

Os dois policiais olharam ao redor, como que se perguntando se deviam falar aquilo ali, publicamente.

- _Ich warte_! – disse Draco, aumentando o tom de voz, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura.

- Foi feita uma denúncia, senhor. Este jovem é acusado de agitação política. – respondeu o policial enfim.

Draco olhou para Harry de cima a baixo repetidas vezes, como se não o conhecesse, como se estivesse analisando-o. Harry estava surpreendido com aquilo. O que o outro planejava afinal, fingindo que não sabia quem ele era ou o que tinha feito no dia anterior?

- Soltem-no. – disse Draco.

- Como senhor? – perguntou o policial com respeito.

- _Soltem-no_. – disse Draco frisando bem as palavras. – _Eu_ preciso dar satisfação das minhas decisões para vocês agora? Quem pensa que são? – ele ameaçou. – Preciso lembrá-los de _quem sou eu_?

- Não, não senhor, senhor Neidhofer Malfoy, não é necessário. – disse o policial que levava Harry. Ele o soltou.

- Venha aqui. – disse Draco para Harry, ainda olhando os policiais. Harry, com o coração disparado, foi ao lado de Draco. – Agora continuem com o trabalho que é de _vocês_. O nosso, é _nosso_. – disse Draco se referindo ao trabalho da SS. Os policiais se desculparam com um gesto e sumiram da sua frente.

Ao ver Harry novamente Draco engoliu em seco. Os olhos verdes estavam arregalados, ele não sabia o que dizer porque não esperava aquela atitude.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Draco tão baixo que mal pode ser ouvido. Ele pegou Harry pelo braço como se estivesse arrastando-o para outro lugar para ser torturado. Os dois permaneceram mudos até a delegacia estar há uma boa distância dos dois.

- Para onde estamos indo? – disse Harry afinal, andando ao lado dele, a passos duros, fingindo que estava sendo coagido.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos não paravam de olhar para todos os lados para ver se não estavam sendo seguidos. Logo os dois sentiram um pouco da luz do sol despontar no céu, aquecendo-os. Harry esperou, mas nenhuma resposta veio então ele retomou:

- Vamos para a minha casa. – ele disse e engoliu em seco. – Não há outro lugar onde possamos conversar tranquilamente, se é isso o que pretende. – arriscou Harry.

Draco parou por um instante. Sim, ele precisava conversar. Sentiu seu coração disparar. Sabia que era arriscado demais ser visto com Harry em qualquer lugar porque alguns dos oficiais da SS já o haviam visto e com certeza marcado seu rosto. Ele precisava de uma vez por todas esclarecer as coisas para si mesmo. Sim, ele estava fazendo isso por ele próprio e aquela seria uma chance única para ele comprovar a teoria de Hitler. Não haveria mal algum. Obviamente que ninguém poderia sonhar que ele tinha duvida no tocante a teoria nazista, mas ninguém precisava saber além dele.

- Está certo. – ele disse sem olhá-lo. – Vamos.

**Traduções do Alemão:**

Du Hast Mich? – Você me odeia?

Ich warte – Estou esperando

Ordnungspolizei – Polícia alemã

**Observação:**

*A polícia comum em 1930 não era subordinada ao Estado Nazista até porque ainda não existia um Estado Nazista, a Alemanha ainda era uma República. A diferença é que naquele momento em 1930 os nazistas tinham mais cadeiras no Parlamento, o que mostrava que parte da população alemã havia absorvido e concordado com a política nazista. A reação dos dois policiais em relação a Harry mostra um comportamento _pessoal_ deles, _ainda_ não era o tipo de reação padrão da polícia alemã. No tempo certo os próximos capítulos irão mostrar como a polícia subordinada ao Nazismo surgiu e qual era sua função e procedimento. Se necessário também será explicado o sistema político interno naquele momento na Alemanha, caso a ascensão de Hitler em 1933 não fique clara.

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Black B.:** Olá! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Sobre chorar, menina, vai preparando duzentas caixas de lenço, você ainda não viu nada!

**Amy Lupin**: Oi querida! Obrigada por estar acompanhando esta fic, ela é a minha queridinha, rs... E fico muito satisfeita ao saber que está gostando do tom dela. Quanto aos fatos históricos, posso lhe dizer que pesquisei muito, de todas as formas que pude. Minha intenção é ser fiel ao máximo aos acontecimentos históricos no intuito de fazer uma fic UA diferente.

Sobre a fic te arrepiar, posso dizer que faz o mesmo comigo! Desde que voltei a escrevê-la eu me sinto fechada numa bolha, de verdade! Só leio, escuto e faço coisas referente a ela. Estou escrevendo um capítulo a cada dois dias, mas estou controlando minha ansiedade de postar, rs... Sobre a família do Draco, tentei mostrar a mudança deles em 11 anos. Falamos sobre isso e que bom que ficou claro!

Fazer Hitler foi um desafio pessoal por diversos motivos... Primeiro porque foi alguém real e imitar uma pessoa real não é assim tão simples. Posso dizer que passei muito tempo assistindo e absorvendo seus discursos, além de ter como livro de cabeceira a biografia dele, _Mein Kampf_. Também me livrei de conceitos formados por eu mesma para enfiar na minha cabeça (no período de desenvolvimento da personagem) as idéias dele como corretas e sensatas.

Quanto ao Draco, não falo nadinha! Vai acompanhando... Vai ser difícil saber quem está sofrendo mais! Mas que bom que notou essa coisa do inimigo com e sem rosto, a idéia era essa mesmo! A frase no início do capítulo anterior é de uma música do Rammstein. Aliás, esta banda é trilha sonora oficial desta fanfic.

E eu não poderia fazer um Harry passivo, jamais, mesmo sendo uma UA. Há coisas que nunca mudam! Obrigada pelos elogios, por ler a fic (muitas vezes antes de eu postá-la, lendo na mesma hora que escrevo). Sua opinião e impressão é importante demais para mim, sabe disso! E pode ficar tranqüila, como eu disse, estou escrevendo um capítulo a cada dois dias mais ou menos! Beijos, querida! PS: este uniforme ainda vai dar muito o que falar, aguarde!

**Lika:** Fico feliz que tenha ficado com a cena assim tão claramente na cabeça! Este reencontro tinha que ser todo especial, afinal o povo está esperando isso há uma década não é? Agradeço mais uma vez pelos elogios. Pode ter certeza que a vasta pesquisa que estou fazendo está sendo mais do que prazerosa. É bom poder oferecer uma fic assim, o mais realista possível. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 8! Obrigada por acompanhar!


	9. Herzeleid

**Engel**

Capítulo Nove – Herzeleid

_Be wahret ein ander_

_Vor herz leid_

_Denn kurz ist die zeit die ihr bei sammen seid_

_Denn wenn euch auch viele jahre ver einen_

_Einst werden sie wie minuten euch scheinen_

_Herzeleid_

_Be wahret ein ander vor der zwei sam keit_

Protejam-se um ao outro

Da dor do coração

Pois breve é o tempo que vocês passam juntos

Pois mesmo que vocês estejam ligados durante anos

Eles parecerão como minutos para vocês

Dor do coração

Protejam-se um ao outro da solidão

**Rammstein – Herzeleid**

Harry sentiu, por algum motivo, seu coração disparar quando Draco aceitou sua proposta. Ele sentiu isso porque ele havia conseguido decifrar a intenção de Draco, mesmo conhecendo-o tão pouco. Para não fazê-lo mudar de idéia ele ficou calado. Ele seguiu com ele rumo a sua casa, mas ninguém percebia que era ele quem estava guiando. Não demorou para que lá chegassem. Foram cinco minutos de onde estavam até a casa do judeu, mas para Draco em especial pareceu levar horas. Harry estava animado com a possibilidade de provar que ele estava certo e que Draco estava errado. Queria acreditar que o outro havia sido iludido com aquelas idéias nazistas e que só precisava de um esclarecimento.

Assim que chegaram na porta da casa de Harry, Draco percebeu que ali era um bairro bem simples. Era totalmente diferente da mansão o qual ele morava. Ele finalmente largou o braço de Harry e o jovem abriu a porta. A casa estava silenciosa e escura. Harry acendeu a luz e entrou:

- Entre, por favor. – ele disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Draco entrou na casa, tirando o quepe. Harry reparou nesta atitude. O nazista percorreu com o olhar os detalhes da sala. Havia o velho rádio que todos na época possuíam com duas cadeiras próximas a ele, mas o que lhe chamou atenção não foram os objetos comuns, mas aqueles que ele não conhecia. Ele franziu o cenho para um tipo de candelabro em cima de uma mesa, próximo a entrada.

- É uma _Menorá_ – explicou Harry – É um símbolo sagrado para nós, judeus.

- Ah sim... – disse Draco reticente, sem entender nada – Mas qual a utilidade disso? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do candelabro.

- Bem, a _Menorá_, por exemplo, deve ser acesa em _Chanucá_ por oito dias a partir de 25 de _Kislev_, com exceção do dia de _Shabat_. As luzes devem ser observadas: é a luz divina acima das limitações humanas. – explicou Harry arrumando os óculos na ponte do nariz.

Draco ergueu o cenho.

- Ah claro, como não percebi antes... – disse ironicamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Então Harry entendeu.

- Nossa, desculpa. Acho que não adiantou nada a explicação não é? – disse ele, sem graça.

- Sim, a mesma coisa naquele dia em casa, lá na cozinha. – relembrou Draco nostálgico.

- Você ainda se lembra? – perguntou Harry cruzando os braços, curioso.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Ele desviou os olhos da _Menorá_ para Harry:

- Vagamente.

Harry sorriu. Seus olhos se fecharam com o gesto.

- Vamos subir?

Draco ergueu o cenho novamente.

- Eu preciso me deitar por causa das costelas. – explicou Harry, apontando para si.

Draco se lembrou então da cena do dia anterior em que Harry apanhava de um dos seus colegas da SS. Não sabia que Harry havia se machucado tanto.

- Está bem. – ele disse e deu passagem para Harry.

Os dois subiram as estreitas escadas e logo no andar de cima deram de cara com o quarto de Harry. O judeu abriu a porta e Draco viu seu quarto, que era pequeno, mas passava uma sensação muito aconchegante. A primeira coisa que viu foram as paredes: eram forradas com pôsteres sobre o comunismo. Draco franziu o cenho e Harry não deixou de ver seu desagrado, mas não comentou nada. Achava legal que ele estava aturando o que para ele era insuportável. Ele também não ficaria feliz em ver pôsteres de Hitler no quarto de ninguém. Ele puxou uma cadeira para Draco sentar. Ele sentou na cama e fez uma expressão de desagrado.

- Isso _dói_. – disse Harry se referindo às costelas.

- Eu imagino. – Draco comentou reticente, sentando e olhando ao redor.

- Bom... – disse, sem saber muito bem como começar – Então... Como começou tudo isso?

Draco observava os detalhes de um pôster que mostrava o símbolo de uma estrela, com um machado e uma foice dentro. Ele passava os dedos distraidamente pela aba do quepe.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou, sem realmente entender. Quem devia fazer perguntas ali era ele, mas no momento estava focado em outras coisas.

Harry se sentiu confuso. Como chegar e indagar alguém sobre suas crenças? E ele não queria que aquele contato tivesse um tom de julgamento, então era melhor começar um diálogo comum antes de questionar, talvez fosse mais fácil assim.

- O que está olhando tanto? – perguntou então.

- Aquele pôster ali. – disse depois de um tempo.

Harry olhou para trás e viu o símbolo. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo o outro falou.

- Sim, eu sei do que se trata. – Draco então olhou Harry nos olhos.

Ele queria falar tanta coisa, perguntar tanta coisa e Harry tinha o mesmo sentimento, mas agora que estavam ali no mesmo ambiente e que tudo estava em paz os dois se sentiram um pouco tolos porque pareceu uma tremenda perda de tempo ter sentindo tanto rancor. Entretanto o rancor não se resumia apenas aos dois. Era algo que estava tomando proporção nacional e isso não poderia ser ignorado.

- Posso ver? – perguntou Harry apontando para o quepe. Draco estendeu o quepe devagar para ele. Harry pegou e observou a caveira e então a águia logo acima. Sua imagem se refletiu naqueles símbolos. Ele engoliu em seco. Draco levantou enquanto Harry se distraia.

Ele chegou perto do pôster e estendeu a mão. Tocou a folha amarelada com o símbolo vermelho nele. Os olhos azuis acompanhavam os detalhes, reconhecendo e memorizando os detalhes. O que levaria uma pessoa a achar que a bagunça e o roubo do dinheiro de que trabalhou para fazer uma sociedade igual era justa? Draco não compreendia aquilo. Harry não conseguia compreender como alguém portando o símbolo da morte podia se sentir bem com aquilo. Não entendia como alguém podia achar certo que os homens não eram todos iguais. Os dois respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo.

- Seus pais não estão? – perguntou Draco do mesmo lugar.

- Estão na loja, fica na frente da casa.

- Loja de quê?

- De doces. – disse Harry ainda olhando o quepe.

Draco retornou para a cadeira na frente de Harry:

- Em Berlim eu costumava comprar doces para minha mãe numa loja de doces chamada Baruch.

- Não acredito! – Harry se surpreendeu. – Era a loja do meu pai. – ele sorriu.

- Fala sério? – Draco empalideceu. – Nossa.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Harry seriamente.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Sentiu o estômago revirar por saber que comera e aprovara algo vindo do mal judaico. Ele ficou visivelmente incomodado e Harry percebeu. O judeu engoliu em seco e sem perceber apertou o quepe em suas mãos. Seus olhos verdes não deixaram de demonstrar revolta, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo sentiu suas costelas doeram. Ele franziu o cenho.

- É melhor você deitar. – disse Draco. – Talvez seja melhor eu ir.

- Não. – disse Harry, passando as mãos nas costelas. – Ainda não. – ele se acomodou na cama, deitando. Segurava o quepe entre as mãos. Draco reparou nisso.

- Me fale sobre a _Menorá_. – ele disse então abaixando a cabeça. Harry viu os fios loiros sendo levados pelas mãos enluvadas em couro.

- Por que ela chamou tanto sua atenção? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que o meu quepe chamou a sua... – respondeu ele encostando-se na cadeira olhando para o outro lado. Harry sorriu. – Mas por favor, desta vez seja mais claro. – comentou voltando a olhá-lo, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Harry olhou para ele e riu.

- Está certo... _Menorá_ é a palavra em hebraico que significa candelabro. É um dos símbolos mais divulgados pelo judaísmo. Era usado dentro do Templo Sagrado no Monte Sinai onde Moisés recebeu de _Adonai_ os Dez Mandamentos. Ela devia permanecer acesa o dia todo, todos os dias do ano. A luz simboliza a sabedoria e a inteligência. A luz, passando pelos olhos do homem, tem influência na mente e na alma. – Harry parou. – Tudo bem?

- Quem é _Adonai_? – perguntou Draco.

- _Adonai_ é D´us. Nós não usamos o nome de D´us em vão, por isso chamamos de _Adonai_ ou Eterno. _Adonai_ em hebraico quer dizer "Meu Senhor".

- Este judaísmo é muito simbólico. – comentou Draco.

- O judaísmo é uma religião, Draco. – disse Harry. – Eu não sei se isso é claro para você.

Draco deu de ombros.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o nazista.

- Quero dizer que qualquer pessoa pode ser judia, até alemães.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Essa era uma de suas maiores dúvidas... E os alemães judeus, como era o caso de Harry? Eram judeus, mas eram alemães. Entretanto ele não revelou isso ao outro. No tempo certo, ele acreditava, este ponto ficaria claro.

- Nossa religião é simbólica porque é por meio dos símbolos que o homem consegue compreender o que é divino. Não há outra forma. A mente humana é limitada demais. Bem, isso é visível... – comentou Harry desviando os olhos de Draco, olhando para o símbolo no quepe.

Draco ficou pensando naquela frase por um tempo. O que o outro havia dito era cheio de um significado intenso e para quem tinha fé, mais ainda, um significado profundo. Então ele se viu curioso a respeito de algo:

- O que viu neste quepe?

Harry olhava com tristeza para o quepe. Depois de alguns segundos ele respondeu:

- Nada, é só... Bem, uma impressão forte.

- Você parece ser do tipo sensível. – comentou Draco.

- Sou do tipo humano. – disse Harry se erguendo na cama. Draco ficou em silêncio sobre o comentário. Sentia que levava alfinetadas, mas não sabia explicar por que.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Draco – Não precisa ficar deitado?

- Meus pais vão chegar daqui a pouco. – disse Harry sentando. – Quero que os conheça.

Draco sentiu-se desconfortável. Ele limpou a garganta e olhou nos olhos do rapaz.

- Qual o objetivo disso?

- Você é sistemático. – disse Harry e riu – Ora, você virá aqui sempre, é bom que eles saibam quem você é.

Draco franziu o cenho. Não se lembrava de ter dito que iria a casa dele sempre.

- Vamos descer? – disse o judeu e Draco o acompanhou.

Na sala Draco se aproximou da _Menorá_ e lembrou do que Harry lhe havia dito sobre ela. Não apenas sobre ela, mas também sobre o judaísmo ser uma religião simbólica e o motivo de ser assim. Ele não era uma pessoa dada àquelas coisas, era muito prático e racional, mas ele era muito analítico. Harry percebeu esse movimento dele e então ouviu sua voz:

- E o _quipá_?

- Prefiro não usar, porque geralmente estou nos protestos e não quero misturar uma coisa com outra. – explicou Harry.

- Posso? – perguntou para Harry estendendo a mão para a _Menorá_.

Harry deu de ombros. Draco entendeu aquilo como um sim. Ele tocou no candelabro. Ali cabiam sete velas. Ela era de prata e devia ter custado muito caro. Deduzia que a família realmente considerava seus rituais muito importantes porque eram pobres e sacrificavam o dinheiro naqueles objetos caros apenas para provar que eram dedicados a sua fé. Era tão bom ter certeza sobre algo. A melhor sensação do mundo é a certeza. Draco respirou fundo. Viu sua imagem refletida no candelabro e então viu Harry atrás dele, pelo reflexo. Ele se virou. Harry estendeu a mão em direção à cabeça dele.

- Já que perguntou sobre o _quipá_... – começou e colocou na cabeça de Draco o mesmo. Harry aguardou em silêncio. Draco se virou e olhou no reflexo da prata.

Ele se viu e aquilo, o fato de estar usando um artigo judeu, não pareceu denegrir sua imagem em nenhum aspecto. Ele engoliu em seco. Aquilo era o lembrete de Deus acima dos homens. Deus... Os olhos azuis de Draco se suavizaram. A sua imagem nunca lhe pareceu tão inofensiva quanto naquele momento. Entretanto tudo aquilo durou segundos porque ele se virou novamente para Harry, tirou o _quipá_ e devolveu para ele.

- O lembrete de Deus acima dos homens. – ele disse. Harry pegou o _quipá_ e colocou sobre a cabeça.

- Sim. – ele disse e seus olhos mostravam que ele estava feliz. E ele estava feliz porque Draco se lembrava e porque ele não havia excomungado o objeto judeu e não ofereceu resistência em usá-lo. Harry tinha na outra mão o quepe de Draco.

Ele olhou novamente para o objeto nazista e, engolindo em seco, o colocou. Draco arregalou levemente os olhos. O quepe cobria o pequeno _quipá_. Os olhos verdes de Harry mostravam uma tristeza muito grande. Draco se apoiou no móvel enquanto observava Harry com o quepe.

- _Mein Gott_... – disse Draco, reticente, baixo.

- Estamos nos conhecendo, não? – disse Harry levemente nervoso pelo fato de estar usando aquilo.

Draco o observou por mais alguns segundos, segurando o próprio queixo. Ele se afastou do móvel e andou até se postar atrás de Harry. O jovem sentiu a sombra do outro encobri-lo. Então Draco segurou seus ombros e fez com que ele visse seu reflexo na _Menorá_. Harry, ao se ver, engoliu em seco.

- Sim, estamos. – disse Draco vendo a imagem de Harry também. E então se deu conta de que não havia diferença alguma entre eles, não que ele estivesse vendo pelo menos.

Antes que o diálogo pudesse seguir, ambos foram surpreendidos pela chegada dos pais de Harry. Foi James quem encontrou os dois. Ele ficou imóvel diante da porta. Lílian, atrás dele já ia questioná-lo, mas estancou quando viu o filho. James olhou de Draco para Harry e então para o quepe em Harry sem entender. Draco tirou as mãos do judeu e abaixou um pouco a cabeça em sinal de respeito. Podia pensar o que fosse, mas tinha educação.

- Pai... – disse Harry um pouco sem graça, tirando o quepe.

Os pais não disseram nada, ficaram apenas no aguardo de um esclarecimento.

- Pai, mãe, este é Draco, ele é meu... meu... – começou Harry sem saber o que dizer, agora olhando para Draco buscando uma resposta. Draco quebrou a imobilidade dos três e tomou o rumo da situação.

- Eu sou Draco Neidhofer Malfoy, _Sturmmann-SS_ e amigo do filho de vocês. – disse firmemente, pegando o quepe das mãos de Harry e estendendo a mão para James.

James e Lílian arregalaram os olhos. Harry ficou sem palavras.

- Boa noite. – disse James, ainda chocado. Ele cumprimentou Draco balançando sua mão devagar, olhando-o nos olhos. Lílian meneou a cabeça para ele e se achegou mais ao marido. – Eu... O conheço? – disse, tentando ser educado e não levar em consideração que eram uma família judia e ali estava um SS.

- Acredito que sim, de Berlim. Eu comprava doces em sua loja.

James puxou pela memória e então se lembrou do garoto.

- Oh sim! – disse ele, mas ainda estava tenso. – Minha nossa, mas que... Reencontro!

Harry enfim interveio:

- Pai, eu fiz questão que Draco ficasse até um pouco mais porque queria dizer que ele virá sempre aqui agora.

- Como? – perguntou o pai, ainda sem entender a situação.

- Sim, afinal somos... Amigos. – ele disse ainda sem acreditar na palavra.

- Ah... – disse o pai, agora pensando se ele não estava louco ou então se o filho não estava louco, ou então Draco, ou então todos.

- Eu sei que isso é inusitado. – retomou Draco novamente. – Mas acredito que os senhores possam guardar este pequeno segredo? – pediu percebendo em si o peso daquele pedido. E ele sabia em perfeição o peso daquilo.

Lílian colocou uma mão sobre o peito e procurou a cadeira mais próxima, estava lívida. James olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos de Draco, analisando-o. Draco permitiu ser analisado, algo que ele jamais havia permitido a ninguém. A cada segundo cruzava mais e mais limites. Depois de alguns minutos de tensão, com Harry olhando do pai para o "amigo", James enfim se pronunciou:

- Está bem, Draco. Posso chamá-lo assim ou devo chamar pela patente ou então...

- De forma alguma, _herr_ Baruch. – disse. – Me chame pelo meu nome, por favor. – disse educadamente.

James o observou por mais alguns minutos. Tantas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, mas havia algo que ele sentia que era tão forte e era isso quem comandava suas palavras e decisões.

- Está bem filho, conte conosco. Ninguém saberá. – disse batendo com uma das mãos no ombro de Draco.

- Muito obrigado, _herr_ Baruch. – disse Draco e sorriu o que fez com que Harry relaxasse.

- Eu preciso ir agora, Harry. – disse Draco olhando para ele. – Eu acabo de lembrar de algo que esqueci durante todo o dia e preciso resolver.

- Ah sim... – disse Harry entre euforia e tristeza, euforia por tudo estar dando certo e tristeza por ele ter de ir embora tão cedo. – Então... Eu o levo até a porta.

- Senhor Baruch, senhora Baruch, com licença e boa noite.

- Boa noite. – disse James e Lílian, a última ainda chocada. James tinha um sorriso simples no rosto, mas seus olhos pareciam estar vendo algo lá na frente.

Quando Draco estava para sair, ele virou para trás e disse aos dois:

- _Shalom_.

- _Shalom Aleichem_! – disse James sorrindo, mas Lílian não conseguiu responder. Ela olhou para James ainda mais chocada. James agora ria de forma prazerosa, sentindo algo muito bom dentro de si.

- Ora Lily, o que foi? – perguntou animado, enquanto Draco e Harry já estavam do lado de fora.

- James, é necessário mesmo que eu responda?

- Você não disse _Shalom Aleichem_ para ele, como pode? – perguntou divertido.

- Pelo amor de D´us, ele é um _nazista_! – disse ela ainda branca.

Do lado de fora Harry estava mais do que impressionado com as atitudes de Draco. Ele não esperava nada daquilo. Olhava para ele numa perplexidade que beirava a admiração.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse. – O que você fez foi muito...

- Não agradeça. – disse ele sério, olhando para Harry, colocando o quepe, olhando para um lado e então para outro.

- Amanhã como faremos? – perguntou Harry então.

- Me espere aqui.

- Sabe o caminho? – perguntou Harry ainda surpreso com toda a cena com os pais.

- Sim, eu me lembro e será melhor desta forma.

- Está certo... – Harry disse e deu um sorriso aberto, que não dava há algum tempo.

Draco acabou rindo também.

- Está bem então. Até amanhã, após o almoço.

- Até amanhã...

- _Shalom_, Harry.

- _Shalom Aleichem_, Draco!

Draco se virou e seguiu seu caminho, com os olhos de Harry grudados em suas costas. Seu coração mais do que nunca estava aos pulos. Nunca conhecera esta sensação, mas estava adorando. Somente quando Draco sumiu de sua vista, foi que entrou em casa. Draco, voltando para casa, apenas pensava que havia marcado, em frente a delegacia, um encontro com Pansy e que provavelmente deixara a garota ali a esperá-lo o dia inteiro, pois se esquecera dela e foi ter com Harry, que não estava em seus planos.

_- Um pouco tarde para se lembrar de Pansy, não Draco? _ - pensou, mas não estava arrependido.

Harry entrou de volta em casa com um sorriso no rosto. As coisas estavam indo melhores do que ele poderia imaginar. O fato de Draco ter sido receptivo com seus pais significava para Harry que o garoto era flexível, apesar de ter crescido numa doutrina rígida, de acordo com a época e crenças. Era bom ver esta disposição da parte dele. Harry estava começando a tecer um milhão de planos quando encontrou os pais na sala esperando por ele. Harry sorriu.

- Ah santo D´us... – comentou Lílian exasperada.

- Filho! Poderia nos explicar isso agora? – perguntou o pai olhando-o com amor.

Harry respirou fundo e sentou próximo a mãe. Ele segurou sua mão e deu um beijo suave nela, mas ela não deixava a preocupação de lado. Então Harry começou a contar:

- Pai, mãe, eu e Draco nos conhecemos por acaso há 11 anos. Foi com ele que trombei e quebrei os óculos, lembram-se? – os pais afirmaram com a cabeça – Só que... – então Harry lembrou-se de outros detalhes e se sentiu desconfortável. Era melhor omitir o que havia acontecido na casa do menino – Perdemos o contato. Passou o tempo e nos mudamos de Berlim para Munique e ao acaso encontrei-o novamente, mas isso faz seis anos. Perdemos novamente o contato e nos reencontramos ontem quando eu estava junto com os outros camaradas no protesto.

Lílian olhava chocada para Harry, mas James prestava atenção nos detalhes e ele já era adulto o suficiente para entender os detalhes que Harry omitiu. Entretanto sabia que seu filho tinha um bom coração e que estava mais do que bem intencionado, então seu olhar o encorajava a prosseguir.

- Os Camisas Pardas nos encontraram e então já sabem... Só que em seguida chegou o grupo das SS. Foi então que reconheci Draco entre eles, mas não disse nada porque isso poderia nos prejudicar. No final das contas era para ele ter me levado preso, mas não levou. – Harry sorriu nesta parte e Lílian começou a chorar.

- Calma, meu amor... – tranqüilizava-a James, sem deixar de prestar atenção em Harry. – Continue filho.

- Bem, hoje eu estava no hospital e assim que saí a polícia me surpreendeu. Estavam me levando preso e foi um grande susto, mas então Draco estava na porta da delegacia e novamente me livrou da prisão. – disse Harry arrumando os óculos na ponte do nariz.

- Certo filho... – disse James tentando entender tudo aquilo. – Já sei como se conheceram e se reencontraram, mas _como_ estão travando uma amizade?

- Pai, eu acredito que Draco é uma boa pessoa. Ele só está na SS e seguindo as idéias nazistas por falta de entendimento da realidade. Ele não sabe de fato como é a realidade. A hora que ele entender ele vai largar tudo isso, tenho certeza. – afirmou Harry com convicção. – O senhor viu, ele mesmo cedeu a isso, a conhecer o outro lado da moeda.

James ficou pensativo por um instante. Realmente havia tido uma ótima impressão de Draco, sobre suas maneiras e ele lhe pareceu bem sincero e honesto, por causa do seu olhar. Ele conseguiu ver em Draco ainda um menino, um jovem bom que estava sendo enganado, iludido por aquelas idéias, exatamente como Harry talvez o estivesse vendo.

- Entendo filho, mas é perigoso para vocês dois. Sabe do que cuidado que deve tomar, não é?

- Claro pai!

- Não poderá confiar em ninguém. Se disser a um de seus camaradas eles podem entender isso como traição ou espionagem de sua parte. – Lílian gemeu novamente e James segurou forte em sua mão – E quanto a ele, eu não quero nem imaginar. – neste momento Lílian interrompeu os dois.

- Harry meu filho... – começou se aproximando dele, nervosa – E se ele estiver te enganando? E se ele estiver se aproveitando da situação para fazer algo de ruim?

- Mãe, o que ele poderia fazer? – perguntou Harry com calma.

- Como o que? Ele faz parte de um grupo violento que caça e mata judeus e comunistas! – ela desabafou, tremendo.

- Calma mãe. – disse Harry seriamente. – A senhora está exagerando. Eu nunca soube de nenhuma morte pelas mãos dos SS. A senhora está confundindo-os com os SA.

- Meu filho, como você é ingênuo! Ambos têm as mesmas crenças. - Lílian apesar de ser mulher tinha algum conhecimento político o que na época era incomum. – O que acha que vai acontecer nas próximas eleições, querido? Se o NSDAP continuar bem como continua no Parlamento, o que acha que Munique, o país todo, vai se tornar? – seus olhos verdes o indagavam avidamente. – Meu querido a sede do partido está aqui ao lado. – disse mais do que preocupada. – Esta região é cercada por nazistas que provavelmente o conhecem. Você tem a real _noção_ do que está fazendo? – Lílian não deixou ele responder. – E você disse que ele o livrou da polícia, os SS não tem este poder, eles não são um grupo ligado ao Estado. Por que acha que ele conseguiu isso? No mínimo ele deve ser conhecido, ou então seu pai e isso deve ter ajudado. Agora para a polícia ter se curvado diante de uma ordem dele, consegue imaginar _as pessoas_ que ele conhece no partido?

Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio. Harry engoliu em seco. James ficou preocupado. Sua mulher estava pensando racionalmente, mas não estava vendo o lado humano da situação, entretanto não a culpava. Como poderia? Era seu filho, filho deles e é claro que iria se preocupar e tomar todas as precauções. Se orgulhava da inteligência dela.

- Harry, sei que suas intenções são ótimas. Por um segundo vamos supor que as dele também. Mas consegue imaginar o que pode acontecer a vocês dois? Eu não sei, eu sinto que se o NSDAP conseguir mais cadeiras no Parlamento nas próximas eleições, aquele homem, Adolf Hitler, pode ser nomeado chanceler.

Harry sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido. Ele engoliu em seco e James pareceu triste por ele. Ele conseguia entender a importância daquilo para Harry, mesmo sem o filho ter explicitado, porque era tão evidente em seu olhar e ele conhecia tão bem seu filho que não tinha como não entendê-lo e, portanto, absorver sua dor. Àquele momento Adolf Hitler era uma figura conhecida popularmente. Como a Braunes Haus (sede do Partido Nazista) ficava na Schellingstrasse, que atravessa de leste a oeste o centro de Munique, ele sempre era visto por ali. Ele sempre participava de vários círculos sociais, mas foi na Photo Hoffmann que ela o havia visto pela primeira vez. Então Harry olhou fundo nos olhos da mãe e disse:

- Mãe, se eu falhar, se eu cair, eu não vou sofrer, eu não vou chorar*.

Lílian olhou por muito tempo dentro dos olhos dele. Engoliu em seco e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela se encostou na cadeira novamente, desviando o olhar do filho. Então James intercedeu:

- Filho, prometa que vai tomar todos os cuidados...

- Sempre pai, sempre! – ele disse animado. – Mãe, por favor, confie em mim. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu lhe avisei, Harry. Não se esqueça que eu lhe avisei. – disse a mãe e se levantou não suportando mais tudo aquilo.

**Tradução do alemão:**

Herzeleid – Dor do coração.

**Observações:**

Schellingstrasse – Região situada em em Schwabing, distrito de Munique.

Braunes Haus – Nome da sede do Partido Nazista.

Photo Hoffmann – Este local realmente existiu. Era onde Hitler retirava as fotografias que eram tiradas dele pelo próprio dono do local, Heinrich Hoffmann. Foi ali que ele conheceu Eva Braun, sua amante.

*A frase de Harry eu retirei do filme Olga, só que eu incluí as palavras mãe, falhar, e sofrer. Fiz isso pelo peso que a frase tem no filme. A frase mostra que desde a tenra infância Olga é destemida e corajosa.

**Respostas aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Amy Lupin:** Olá amore! Pois é, como ele tem Harry como "referência judaica" fica difícil mesmo, afinal ele não é um amor? E não é lindo? Bem, a parte que ele não consegue bater nele eu também gostei bastante, bem dramático, rs. E sim, tinha que ser apenas uma alucinação... Afinal o Draco é dado a alucinações, como já vimos! Tadinho! E quanto a Pansy, já viu o que acontece neste capítulo com ela, né? Haha! Harry tem praticamente toda a gana da Olga Benário dentro de si... E é isso aí, Draco dando carteirada, uhu! Isso porque os SS nem eram tão famosos (ainda) imagina quando realmente tiverem o poder na mão? Espero que tenha gostado da primeira visita de Draco ao Harry, a primeira de muitas... Beijos!

**Carol:** Olá! Muito obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios! Realmente muitas pesquisas estão sendo feitas para que a fic saia o mais realista possível. E sobre nosso casal favorito está mais do que difícil segurar estes dois! Ah como quero eles juntos logooooooo! Bem, espero receber mais comentários seus! Beijos.

**Black B.: **Nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz pelo fato de estar fazendo você gostar de História! Eu amo História! Rs... Me senti muito lisonjeada, de verdade. Pode ter certeza que vou corresponder a altura este tempo que reserva para ler a minha fic. Sobre o relacionamento dos dois, não falo nada! Vai lendo! E sim, um capítulo por dia, acredita? Tenho idéias o tempo todo, graças a Adonai, rsrsrs. Eu não sei falar alemão (ainda) e eu sei que tem algumas coisas erradas em alemão nessa fic, mas já arrumei uma professora para me ajudar, rs. Nossa que demais, você é do Sul! Meu sonho era morar por aí... Sobre seus avós acho um absurdo terem proibido, não só a eles como a todos. Não se combate radicalismo com radicalismo, mas enfim, somos humanos e imperfeitos. Eu sei do quanto os alemães no Brasil sofreram com o preconceito por causa do regime nazista. Um absurdo. E bem, aprenda o alemão por algum curso, dou o maior incentivo! Acho a língua linda e é meu sonho de consumo. Beijos.

**Lika: **Menina e não é ótimo ser desnorteado por Harry? Haha! Eu a-do-ro! Legal que você pegou a idéia da humanidade do Draco, a intenção foi essa mesmo. É praticamente um milagre devido ao ambiente em que ele viveu e vive, mas o Draquinho tem personalidade forte! E bem... Saciou a curiosidade sobre a conversa de ambos? XD – Menina, preciso me controlar sim, senão daqui a pouco tem duzentos capítulos por dia e ninguém acompanha mais nada! Mas ok, pelo tempo que fiquei sem postar estou realmente me dedicando para postar o mais rápido possível. Estou praticamente escrevendo num dia, betando no outro e postando. Vale super a pena, vocês são demais! Beijos.


	10. Der Nazi

**Engel**

Capítulo Dez – Der Nazi

Assim que Draco entrou em casa, seu pai estava sentado na sala com Narcisa, Pansy e os pais da garota. Ele estancou assim que os viu, ficando absolutamente sem graça. A menina, que portava belas e longas tranças, moda entre as jovens nazistas da época, não o olhava diretamente, mas sim para seus próprios sapatos pretos de botão. Draco suportou os olhares da família e entrou na sala, se dirigindo em primeiro lugar ao pai, batendo continência¹.

- _Herr vater_. – ele disse e em seguida cumprimentou a mãe e aos outros presentes. Antes que pudesse fazer algo mais, Lucius o interpelou.

- Onde estava, Draco? – perguntou, olhando-o com frieza, querendo matá-lo pela indelicadeza com uma família importante como a dos Parkinson.

- _Herr vater_, eu sinto muito. – disse, em pé, diante de todos, o quepe nas mãos. – Aconteceu um imprevisto e eu não tive como avisar _Fraulein_ Pansy e sua família. – prosseguiu olhando para eles. Os pais de Pansy se alinharam mais na cadeira. – Assuntos referente à SS, _herr vater_. – disse Draco esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para que não precisasse dar detalhes. Entretanto sua salvação veio de onde menos esperava.

- Se foi este o causo, então não há problemas. – disse o pai de Pansy, também filiado ao Partido Nazista. – Todo e qualquer assunto referente às idéias do Partido são prioridade.

- Obrigado pela compreensão senhor Parkinson. – disse Draco a ele. – _Fraulein_ Pansy, eu sinto muito pelo inconveniente. – disse ele se virando para ela.

Pansy, adolescente e criada nos padrões da época, aceitou as desculpas prontamente. Ela havia sido educada para ser uma boa dona de casa, mãe e esposa, como todas as meninas da época. Já Draco, como todos os meninos da época, foi educado para ser forte, viril e cavalheiro com as mulheres, com o objetivo de fazer sucesso entre elas. Por esse padrão de educação, Draco se desculpou e Pansy prontamente o perdoou. A formalidade era outro ponto indispensável, principalmente na frente dos pais.

- Neste caso, junte-se a nós, pois agora já é hora do jantar. – disse Narcisa para o filho.

Todos se levantaram da sala e foram para a sala de jantar. Narcisa olhou com amor para o filho, que lhe enviou um sorriso discreto. A mãe havia mudado muito desde sua infância. Quando ele era mais novo ela era mais rígida, mas depois que o Partido fechou e Adolf Hitler foi preso ela mudou seu padrão de comportamento, porque as idéias nazistas não lhe faziam mais qualquer sentido. Havia se tornado uma mulher sensível e não deixou, desde então, de amar e de cuidar do filho para que ele, como o pai, não perdesse sua humanidade. Se não tinha como evitar que fosse um nazista tinha como evitar que fosse um monstro. Ele se aproximou dela e lhe ofereceu o braço, que ela se apoiou.

- Depois você me promete contar a verdade? – ela cochichou em seu ouvido, com um sorriso simples. Draco ficou levemente corado.

- Aquela era a verdade, mamãe. – disse ele, disfarçando para os demais.

- Oh sim... E Adolf Hitler é a melhor pessoa do mundo.

- Mamãe! – disse ele apertando-a de leve.

- Quando quiser, sabe que pode me contar, sou sua confidente, meu filho. – ela disse ainda com sorrisinho no rosto.

Todos os presentes sentaram-se a mesa: Lucius numa ponta e Narcisa em outra. Draco sentou ao lado direito do pai e Pansy ao lado esquerdo de Lucius. Sua mãe sentou ao seu lado e seu pai ao lado de Draco. As duas empregadas logo entraram e serviram porco assado com amêndoas². Como de costume ficaram próximas à mesa de jantar, de pé, aguardando ordens.

- Amanhã _herr_ Hitler fará um discurso na sede, Lucius. – comentou o pai de Pansy.

- Sim. Eu já avisei a todos no jornal e eles irão fazer uma matéria sobre o evento. – disse Lucius, tomando um pouco de água.

Narcisa suspirou. Detestava aqueles jantares. Sempre conversavam sobre tudo o que Hitler faria ou deixaria de fazer e aquilo a enfadava profundamente. Estava tão cansada que acreditava que já não conseguia mais disfarçar o enfado. Entretanto não teve tempo para reclamar interiormente porque _frau_ Parkinson começou um diálogo:

- Passando pela Photo Hauffmann vi fotos maravilhosas de _herr_ Hitler expostas logo na entrada. _Herr_ Hauffmann é um excelente profissional, não acha? Ele consegue mostrar toda a inteligência de _herr_ Hitler.

Narcisa engoliu em seco e seus olhos azuis focaram _frau_ Parkinson. Sem rodeios, ela respondeu:

- Não tenho tempo de ficar vendo fotos de _herr_ Hitler, _frau_ Parkinson. Tenho um marido e um filho para cuidar.

Lucius entrou em choque. Não acreditava que ouvira a mulher dizer aquilo. O casal visitante ficou desnorteado. Pansy teve de conter um riso, afinal era uma adolescente, qual adolescente não riria do constrangimento de um adulto? Draco a cada dia se surpreendia mais com a mãe porque mudara tanto e ele não conseguia não gostar de suas atitudes, por mais que não concordasse com algumas delas. Foi ele mesmo quem a salvou:

- Sim, infelizmente mamãe precisa de muito tempo cuidar de mim. – comentou, tentando soar carinhoso com a mãe – acredito que, como _herr vater_ diz, está na hora de me casar. – comentou para mudar completamente o assunto. Sabia que isso ia interessar a todos na mesa e a mãe estaria salva, pelo menos até o fim do jantar.

Pansy entendeu aquilo como uma indireta. Seu rosto ferveu em resposta e seus pais ficaram felizes. Lucius quase explodiu de orgulho do filho, até porque os Parkinson tinham muito dinheiro e isso era um pré-requisito fundamental. Narcisa não moveu um músculo do rosto.

- E quando pretende se casar, Draco? – perguntou o pai de Pansy.

- Dentro de alguns anos. Como acredito na ascensão de Adolf Hitler em pouco tempo, quero uma posição maior dentro da SS antes de me casar. Quero todas as honrarias possíveis para a minha esposa. – explicou, olhando para Pansy. A garota parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Os pais de Pansy adoraram ouvir aquilo, assim como Lucius. Narcisa era a única na mesa que percebia que aquele discurso era exatamente aquilo, um discurso, algo ensaiado, algo que ele diria a qualquer mulher que fosse cortejar para casar. Pansy não saber disso era aceitável e compreensível – afinal era só uma menina – agora três adultos que foram criados naquele sistema e que educaram seus filhos naquele sistema não perceberem que era apenas um discurso era o cúmulo. Assim que terminaram o jantar, todos voltaram para a sala de estar para tomar um café e deixar Draco e Pansy sozinhos por alguns instantes. Eles estavam na outra sala anexada à sala de jantar, na visão dos pais, um sentado ao lado do outro. Draco via o quanto Pansy parecia nervosa, mas foi ela quem falou:

- Não sei como consegue se sair tão bem na frente deles. Eu fico muito nervosa.

- Uma hora você se acostuma. – disse Draco, com um leve sorriso.

Draco não tinha muito o que conversar com Pansy, ainda mais porque estava com todo o fato que ocorrera com Harry na cabeça. Ele percebeu o quanto o judeu ficara feliz com a atitude cordial que ele tivera com seus pais. E agora, vendo aquele teatro que fizera para os pais de Pansy, Draco percebeu como ambos os discursos eram diferentes: ele fora verdadeiro na casa de Harry. Somente naquele segundo percebera aquilo. Na outra sala os pais de Draco e Pansy conversavam a respeito do possível casamento dos filhos, mas as mães estavam em silêncio. Narcisa não aprovava aquele casamento simplesmente pelo fato de saber que Draco não amava Pansy. Entretanto a visão de Draco sobre o casamento era exatamente como a do pai: contratual. Ele fora educado daquela forma e por mais que ela tentasse mudar esta visão, não conseguira, até porque nem ela era um exemplo disso. Respirou fundo. Apesar de já ser tarde para o padrão da época, alguém estava a porta. _Frau_ Bierhoff foi atender. Quando abriu a porta ela se impressionou levemente e fez uma mesura exagerada.

- _Guten nacht, frau Bierhoff_. – disse o homem polidamente. A empregada se sentiu lisonjeada com a lembrança de seu nome.

- _Guten nacht, herr Hitler_! – disse absolutamente emocionada, quase à beira das lágrimas.

Lucius e todos os outros se levantaram de prontidão, com exceção de Narcisa, que levantou por último, de muita má vontade. Draco na outra sala junto com Pansy também se levantou e ambos seguiram em direção a sala onde estavam os pais. Draco, ao vê-lo, engoliu em seco, como se sentisse culpa.

- Nossa, _ele_ freqüenta a casa de vocês? – indagou Pansy admirada, mas Draco não respondeu.

Adolf após cumprimentar a todos gentilmente se dirigiu a Draco, que o saudou de forma intensa pela continência.

- Meu rapaz... – ele disse e então foi lhe dar um abraço. Lucius tinha nos lábios um sorriso triunfante. O filho era exatamente tudo aquilo que ele queria e planejara. Draco recebeu bem o abraço inesperado.

- _Herr Hitler, guten nacht_. – disse o jovem se afastando dele.

- Sinto muito por aparecer sem avisar, _herr_ Neidhofer Malfoy, mas há assuntos sobre o Partido que precisamos conversar. Podemos?

- Com certeza, senhor. – disse Lucius, sentindo-se importante. – Creio que esta seja a hora de nos despedirmos. – disse ele para a família Parkinson que ainda estava admirada com a presença do homem ali.

A família fez as devidas mesuras.

- _Há males que vem para o bem._ – pensou Narcisa, enquanto se despedia da família.

Então Adolf viu Pansy. Ele sorriu para a garota e ela empalideceu pela honra.

- Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou a ela, com um sorriso discreto.

- Pansy Parkinson, _herr_ Hitler. – disse abaixando a cabeça para ele, como se estivesse no século XVIII diante de um rei. Adolf olhou para Draco e em seguida para ela.

– Com certeza farão um belo casal. – disse ele e para Lucius isso fora uma profecia, se havia dúvida quanto ao casamento agora ela não mais existia. A menina sentiu-se mais do que lisonjeada e saiu da casa dos Neidhofer Malfoy junto com os pais tendo aquele como o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

- Vamos ao escritório, senhor. – disse Lucius para Adolf.

- Sim, vamos. _Guten nacht_, Draco. Em breve terá de fazer parte destas reuniões. – disse Adolf para ele e o jovem bateu continência para ele em sinal de fidelidade e os dois homens se retiraram.

Narcisa ficou na sala com o filho. Ela detestava tudo aquilo, detestava. Sem dizer nada ela subiu as escadas indo para o quarto. Draco percebeu o aborrecimento da mãe, mas nada disse. Ele sentou, cansado, em uma das cadeiras na sala, o olhar distante. Apesar de tudo até que se sentia calmo. Ele tinha que ser senhor de si. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu lembrar do dia na casa de Harry, afastando o sentimento paternal que tinha por Adolf Hitler.

oOo

No dia seguinte após o almoço, Draco já estava pronto para visitar Harry. Ele arrumava o colarinho do uniforme olhando-se no espelho, quando a mãe entrou no quarto.

- De novo em casa, filho?

- Só passei para tomar um banho, mãe. Já vou voltar ao meu posto. – disse displicente, olhando os detalhes do uniforme. Tudo certo.

Narcisa achou aquilo estranho. Draco nunca saía de sua função e voltava para casa para se arrumar.

- Vai se encontrar com Pansy? – perguntou, mas não acreditava que fosse isso.

- Não mãe, vou voltar para meu posto, como já disse. – disse, incomodando-se com a curiosidade materna.

Narcisa achou aquilo muito estranho. Ela ficou analisando o filho. Era mãe dele, ela sabia que ele escondia algo.

- Draco, me conte a verdade. Eu sou sua mãe e não vou contar ao seu pai, sabe disso. – disse cruzando os braços, olhando-o com atenção.

O jovem começou a se irritar, mas se controlou. Ele olhou para ela sem demonstrar que havia se alterado.

- Eu não escondo nada da senhora. Eu já disse a verdade.

- Filho, eu vivo com seu pai há mais de duas décadas. Não adianta imitá-lo. Eu conheço seu pai tão bem quanto você e sei todas as manias e artimanhas que herdou dele. Pare com isso e me conte. – ela disse sorrindo para ele. – Eu sinto que você está bem e feliz e quero saber o que tem feito bem ao meu filho.

Draco respirou fundo. Seria bom dividir aquilo com a mãe, mas era perigoso demais. Confiava nela, mas a informação poderia ser arrancada dela de outra forma. Fora treinado e ensinado a acreditar nisso e até usar estes métodos quando necessário. Entretanto ela era sua mãe e sabia que entregaria a vida, mas jamais o denunciaria. Sentiu seu coração disparar com a possibilidade de ter alguém para falar a respeito do assunto. A mãe percebeu o brilho em seu olhar.

- Fale, Draco! – ela o incentivou.

Draco olhou ao redor. Trancou a porta do quarto e pegou a mãe pelo pulso e sentou com ela em sua cama.

- Temos que falar muito baixo. – ele começou chegando bem perto dela. Ela parecia uma menina ansiosa enquanto ele falava. – Melhor falarmos em inglês. – a mãe afirmou vigorosamente com a cabeça e Draco começou a contar a ela tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Harry.

Narcisa ficou surpresa no começo, surpresa pelo filho ter tomado aquela atitude de querer ver com os próprios olhos a coisa toda. Ela se sentiu feliz e orgulhosa por ele. Ela o abraçou e o encheu de beijos, coisa que Draco nunca ganhara na vida. Ela se emocionava porque viu que seu filho não estava perdido para as idéias de seu marido.

- Mãe, estou indo para lá agora. Você não me viu e não sabe de mim. – ele disse muito sério.

- Fique tranqüilo, querido! – ela disse, os olhos brilhando. – Mas teremos de dar um jeito de você me contar todas as novidades dos dias que for lá.

- Depois penso nisso mãe, mas não poderá ser aqui, é perigoso demais. – ele disse seriamente.

- Eu sei, _mein Engel_! – ela disse e o abraçou de novo.

Ele recebeu bem aquele abraço e então deixou a casa. Narcisa saiu do quarto exultante. Ela correu em direção a casa dos fundos. Ao sair sentiu o sol sobre sua pele e aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Viu seu jardim, lindo como nunca antes, cheio de suas flores preferidas: lírios. E nele encontrou algo mais que lhe era caro: Fenrir. O empregado, que cuidava do jardim, a viu. Olhou ao redor e como não viu ninguém largou a tesoura e foi de encontro a ela. Discretamente os dois entraram na casa menor, onde o empregado morava. Assim que fechou a porta, Narcisa virou Fenrir na parede e o beijou. O homem a abraçou, passando as mãos por sua cintura, fazendo com que ela se sentisse acolhida. Ela se perdeu no beijo intenso, agora sentindo as mãos dele por seus cabelos. Sabia que ela estava feliz porque quando o surpreendia assim, daquela forma tão intensa, era por isso.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – ele lhe perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Outra das coisas que não posso dizer... Mas fique feliz por mim e me ame. – ela disse sorrindo. E ele atendeu prontamente ao seu pedido.

oOo

Draco parou em frente à porta pequena e desgastada, vendo as paredes amareladas e descascadas. Ele bateu na porta três vezes e não demorou para que ela fosse aberta. Ele viu um olho verde em seguida do outro e então um sorriso, mas era um sorriso levemente triste. Draco franziu o cenho.

- Entre logo! – murmurou Harry e Draco entrou. Ele fechou a porta e se afastou dela, mancando um pouco.

Era dia, portando as luzes estavam apagadas. Harry se adiantou para fechar as cortinas das janelas e a iluminação na sala ficou amena. Draco reparou que ele andava com dificuldade.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, enquanto Harry se afastava da última janela. O garoto parou de andar e olhou para ele. Draco franziu o cenho de novo, ao ver seu rosto.

- Nada demais. Outra manifestação e então... Bem, os SA estavam lá. – resumiu Harry andando em direção a uma cadeira. – Sente-se. – disse ele para Draco apontando uma cadeira. Draco se sentou.

- Pelo que me lembro você deveria estar deitado imóvel naquela cama, no andar de cima, não terminando de se quebrar no meio da rua.

- Não tinha outro jeito. – disse Harry dando de ombros. – É necessário. O nazismo não pode se espalhar e... – Harry percebeu a gafe. Ele deu outro sorriso triste para o outro.

Draco respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, mas antes que falasse Harry retomou:

- Ei, você não tirou o quepe ao entrar... – disse, numa tentativa de mudar o assunto.

Draco tirou o quepe e apoiou o queixo numa das mãos. Os olhos azuis analisavam o garoto.

- Você está doente. – ele disse então, inesperadamente. Harry não entendeu.

- Está muito pálido e muito magro. Estou vendo que está se arrepiando também, deve estar com febre.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Como ele notara tudo aquilo? Ele se sentiu um pouco confuso com aquelas observações.

- Harry, eu não acho que seja o momento de discutir política com você. Vamos começar mal assim.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Sinto muito pelo o que disse.

- Não há problema, você disse sem perceber.

- Como pode saber disso?

- Ora, estou mais do que acostumado a ver pessoas mentirem, falarem a verdade, impor suas idéias por manipulação ou não. Acaba-se ganhando experiência.

- Nossa. – comentou Harry chocado.

- Você se impressiona porque enxerga essas coisas pelo lado negativo, quando pode muito bem vê-las pelo lado positivo. É uma questão de escolha.

- Ou então de pensar o que é mais conveniente.

- Ainda assim é uma escolha. – disse Draco do mesmo jeito. – Enfim – ele se levantou e Harry viu sua sombra encobri-lo. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou a testa de Harry. – Está queimando. Se sente bem?

- Não, não muito bem, na verdade. – comentou Harry reticente, sentindo o contraste de temperatura entre sua pele e a do outro. Draco se afastou dele.

- É melhor você subir e ficar em repouso. E seus pais? – perguntava sem olhá-lo, sério.

- Na loja. – respondeu sem ânimo.

- Não tem irmãos? Empregada? Alguém que possa ficar com você?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, arrumando os óculos. Draco respirou fundo, olhando para o lado. Ele pensou e retornou a Harry:

- Você já tomou algum remédio?

- Não. – disse ele sem olhá-lo, começando a sentir incomodado.

- Pois deveria. Onde está?

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Ele ficou envergonhado e então disse:

- Não há remédios aqui em casa.

- Venha, vamos subir. – disse Draco ajudando-o a se levantar.

Chegando ao quarto, Harry sentou na cama e deitou. Sentia sua cabeça girando um pouco agora. Draco o observou atentamente.

- Eu volto em alguns minutos.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Harry de olhos fechados, mas Draco não respondeu. Quando Harry abriu os olhos viu a porta do quarto se fechando.

- _Mas que gênio..._ – pensou o judeu.

Draco saiu da casa de Harry olhando para todos os lados. Ele sabia onde havia uma farmácia ali por perto. Caminhava atentamente, pois se encontrasse alguém conhecido não poderia deixar que percebessem nada de diferente. Draco respirou fundo. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era mais do que arriscado, mas não conseguia evitar. Quando pensou que estava diante de uma situação o qual ele não tinha controle, por um momento se reprovou. Ele _tinha_ que ter controle sobre tudo, ele _podia_ ter, então por que não estava tendo? Por que tinha que não conseguir enfiar na sua cabeça que pelo simples fato de Harry ser judeu (e agora comunista) já deveria repudiá-lo?

- _Ah que droga!_ – ele pensou, não se conformando. Entretanto não havia mais jeito, agora ele estava ali e tinha que terminar com tudo aquilo. Sabia que no final de tudo chegaria à conclusão que judeus não prestam e então seria tudo mais fácil para ele.

Chegando à farmácia, ele percebeu que o senhor que estava ali de branco estancou assim que o viu. Ele engoliu em seco e os olhos se arregalaram como se esperasse uma desgraça iminente. Draco olhou para um lado e então para o outro e percebeu que só havia ele e o farmacêutico no local. Deduziu então que quem causava o pânico era ele. Fingiu não perceber isso.

- Boa tarde. Preciso de medicamento para dor e febre. – disse ele olhando nos olhos do homem.

O homem não conseguiu nem lhe responder. Foi desajeitadamente até os fundos da farmácia e pegou dos vidrinhos escuros e entregou para Draco.

- _Danke_. Quanto é?

O homem se surpreendeu. Não esperava que Draco fosse pagar pelo medicamento.

- São 200 marcos. – disse o homem apavorado.

Draco novamente fingiu não perceber este detalhe e pagou ao homem. Ele saiu da farmácia e percebeu que para o homem fora um alívio. Então deduziu que possivelmente aquele homem fosse um judeu. Eles tinham realmente muitos comércios, então não era uma surpresa. Um sorriso irônico surgiu em Draco.

- _Se ele soubesse que estou cuidando de alguém da raça dele não me trataria assim_.

Draco seguiu de volta para a casa de Harry, não longe dali, ainda olhando ao redor e tudo estava bem. Chegando à porta de Harry ele entrou distraidamente. Fechou a porta e quando já se dirigia para as escadas encontrou um homem parado na sala, olhando para ele, de braços cruzados. O homem tinha olhos cinza muito claros e longos cabelos escuros. Draco arregalou os olhos. Quem seria? Já o homem disfarçou sua surpresa por encontrar um SS entrando tranquilamente na casa dos Baruch. O homem ergueu o cenho num questionamento óbvio.

- Boa tarde. Quem é o senhor? – perguntou Draco sem saber muito como começar aquilo.

- Boa tarde. Eu quem pergunto: quem é o senhor? – disse o homem que _odiava_ nazistas.

- Bem, que eu saiba o senhor não mora nesta casa. – disse Draco então.

- E que eu saiba o senhor também não. – disse ele e sorriu com escárnio.

Draco respirou fundo. Não ia chegar a lugar algum discutindo com o homem. Ele bufou e então prosseguiu:

- Me chamo Draco Neidhofer Malfoy. Sou amigo de Harry, é por isso que estou aqui. E o senhor?

O homem não esperava por aquilo.

- _Amigo_ de Harry? Tem certeza? – indagou franzindo o cenho.

- Sim. – disse Draco, perdendo a paciência. – E o senhor, quem é?

- Eu sou _padrinho_ de Harry. – disse enfatizando bem a palavra. – Sirius Black.

Draco se aproximou e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ele olhou Draco de cima a baixo e não o cumprimentou. Ele olhou para Sirius com um olhar de desprezo.

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você. – ele virou as costas para subir as escadas, mas Sirius o segurou pelo ombro.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Me solte. Harry está lá em cima e precisa de ajuda. – respondeu como se fosse muito óbvio e somente o outro não via. Sirius reparou na sacola plástica com vidros de remédio.

- O que há com Harry? – ele perguntou então, franzindo o cenho de novo.

- Está com dor e com febre. Vamos logo. – ele disse desta vez subindo. Sirius o seguiu e Draco abriu a porta devagar.

Harry estava deitado na cama, quase dormindo. Draco se aproximou e chamou por ele. Harry virou na direção do nazista e além dele viu o padrinho. Ele sorriu para Sirius.

- Que surpresa, Sirius...

O padrinho sorriu para ele, se aproximando da cama. Sentou ao seu lado e passou a mão por sua testa e cabelos.

- Acabo de chegar. Levei um susto ao ver o seu _amigo_. – comentou sem olhar o outro, enfatizando a palavra.

Harry se sentiu desconfortável com o comentário do padrinho. Ele engoliu em seco olhando para Draco, pedindo desculpas com o olhar. O nazista não deu importância a isso, ele tirou os medicamentos da sacola e então serviu uma dose de cada um para que Harry tomasse.

- Isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – disse, entregando a Harry.

- Não precisava ter feito isso, Draco. – disse Harry se levantando e pegando o remédio.

- E como ia ser? Ia ficar doente? – disse o outro e então foi até a janela do quarto de Harry, ficando de costas para ele e Sirius, as mãos no bolso.

Sirius entendia cada vez menos aquela situação. Harry falou com ele apenas movendo os lábios.

- Depois eu lhe explico...

Sirius olhou para ele como se o alertasse do perigo, mas ele insistiu para que o padrinho aguardasse. Não se passaram dois minutos e Draco virou para Harry, muito sério.

- Eu vou agora.

- Não, espere mais um pouco. – disse Harry levantando da cama. Ele foi com dificuldade até Draco. – Por favor, você acabou de chegar. – disse o judeu, que estava muito abatido e com muita febre.

- Volte para cama. – disse Draco. – Seu padrinho está aqui agora e ele vai ficar com você.

Harry não o ouviu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas é que... – mas foi cortado pelo outro.

- Harry, preciso ir. Eu volto num momento oportuno. – finalizou de modo muito frio e decidido.

Harry viu o nazista saindo de seu quarto e sentou na cama, desolado. Seu olhar se perdeu no nada e então o padrinho, observando cada detalhe, intercedeu.

- Harry, pode me explicar isso?

Harry respirou fundo e contou toda a história a Sirius.

- Eu não posso acreditar na sua ingenuidade, Harry! Sua mãe está coberta de razão! Como que você...

- Sirius, você não viu? Ele acabou de me trazer remédios. Eu estava sem remédios em casa e meus pais jamais poderiam comprar, estamos completamente sem dinheiro para nada. – disse Harry olhando para os vidros ao lado de sua cama. – Pelo amor de D´us Sirius... – Harry levou ambas as mãos ao rosto.

- Afilhado, sinto muito, mas você tem de entender nossa preocupação.

- Eu sei, mas vocês também têm de dar uma chance a ele. – disse Harry se estressando.

Sirius se surpreendeu. Nunca havia visto o afilhado perder a calma.

- Harry, descanse. Você tomou estes remédios e é melhor assim. Eu vou conversar com seus pais lá na loja e vou ver como eu posso ajudá-los.

Harry abraçou a Sirius.

- Sinto muito, não quis ser rude, mas é que...

- Tudo bem, Harry. - disse Sirius abraçando-o de volta – Desculpe se eu fui rude demais com seu amigo, mas eu não tinha como imaginar algo assim.

- Eu sei, peço desculpas também. Não é todo dia que isso acontece. – ponderou Harry e então desfez abraço.

Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros do rapaz e saiu de seu quarto. Assim que fechou a porta respirou fundo, pensando na situação que se encontrava a família de seu melhor amigo. Ele sentia algo ruim, um tipo de premonição que as coisas poderiam piorar. Queria de alguma forma poder ajudá-los e ele podia – financeiramente – entretanto James não aceitava e nem aceitaria muito dinheiro de Sirius. Acreditava que ele devia prover o sustento de sua própria família, não o melhor amigo. Outras idéias passavam pela cabeça do inglês e ele devia, o mais rápido possível, convencer o amigo delas. Estava particularmente preocupado com Harry e com esta insistência em querer salvar o mundo e agora – para melhorar – mudar cabeças de nazistas – inflexíveis por natureza. Antes de tudo queria preservar a vida do afilhado e não mediria esforços para isso, Harry gostando ou não.

**Traduções do alemão:**

Der Nazi – O Nazista

Fraulein – Senhorita

**Observações:**

1 – Naquela época os filhos que faziam parte do exército ou similar deviam cumprimentar ao pai batendo continência.

2 - Prato típico alemão da região da Baviera.

"Herr vater" era como os filhos tratavam os pais na época em ocasiões formais, por isso Draco se refere ao pai desta forma na presença da família Parkinson.

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Black B.: **Oi querida. Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic e estar sempre comentando! Quando escrevo eu juro que fico pensando no que vocês que comentam vão achar, por isso realmente tento fazer o melhor possível. Obrigada de novo pelos elogios. Beijos.

**Amy Lupin: **Ah e como é difícil respeitar a cultura alheia! E existe diversas formas de desrespeito... Bem, vamos ver o que consigo fazer com esses dois! A idéia da troca quepe/quipá me veio na hora e aí eu gostei! "Sou do tipo humano" enfim, às vezes escrevo esta fic e penso no que eu responderia, acho que por isso que sai coisas assim, rs... E sim, Draco guardou as lembranças de Harry da melhor forma possível, afinal eles não são adoráveis? Quem é Pansy? Não sei, quem é Pansy? Hauhuha! E sim, deixei a Lily caladinha para ela arrasar no final! E sim, a frase tem efeito e é quase profética! Obrigada pelos reviews sempre atenciosos, amore! A-do-ro quando você me escreve! Beijos!

**Carol: **Pois é menina, demorou, mas chegou a hora que os dois estão contendo os respectivos ânimos! Vamos ver o que vai dar esta tentativa de paz... Obrigada novamente pelos elogios! Isso é muito gratificante. E quanto à guerra sim, ainda vai levar um tempinho, mas eu preciso aproveitar este intervalo onde a Alemanha ainda não foi chamada a uma guerra para que os dois se conheçam melhor! No meio da guerra seria praticamente impossível! Sobre os campos de concentração, aguarde! E os documentários eu estou assistindo no youtube mesmo, mas obrigada pela dica. E que bom que a fic está tão ilustrativa quanto um filme, meu objetivo é este mesmo e eu me cobro muito neste sentido. Beijos.

**Lika: **Eu achei super fofa também a forma com que elelevou toda a situação na casa de Harry! Tanto que não consegui não colocar o Harry eufórico com isso, haha! E sim, o James é o melhor de todos! A-do-ro ele e a forma côo conduz as coisas com displicência pueril! E sim, queria colocar Lílian como uma mulher diferente do padrão da época. Acredite-me, elas eram apagadas demais e eu não consigo pagar nem ela, nem Narcisa. Sobre se as duas vão se conhecer, segredo de Estado! E esta coisa de o Draco ter comprado doces na loja de James era mais do que provável, pois na época isso acontecia muito: o alemão adquiria produtos judeus normalmente, começou a espalhar-se as idéias nacional-socialistas (anti-semitas também) ele não comprava mais daquela loja e se reprovava interiormente por tê-lo feito um dia. Enfim, prometo atualizar sempre o mais rápido possível! Beijos!

**Gabri Chaplin: **Muitas pesquisas estão sendo feitas e haverá uma errata no final desta fic para elucidação dos erros (mas calma até agora nenhum fato histórico foi colocado erroneamente, rs). Fico feliz que a fic tenha chamado a sua atenção e mais ainda por ela parecer como um filme, como comentei em outra review a intenção era essa mesmo. Agora quanto a comparação com David Lynch sinto-me mais do que honrada. Muito obrigada! Sobre Remus e Snape, aguarde! Obrigada pelo carinho ["nada que comprometa a minha admiração pela fic e pela autora, claro :)"].

Sempre amei História, mas meu amor sempre foi II Guerra. Sempre li a respeito, mas para elaboração da fic realmente entrei numa bolha. É um trabalho árduo, mas para mim é prazeroso. Vivo rodeada de papéis, livros, filmes, documentários, testemunhas e isso é fantástico.

Sobre Hitler, sim ele era complexo. Obrigada por achar que eu consigo fazê-lo de uma maneira mais natural, como já disse em uma review fazê-lo foi um desafio pessoal por diversos motivos. Eu gostei muito de trabalhar com esta personagem. De fato Mein Kampf ainda é meu livro de cabeceira, sem contar as outras biografias que estou lendo a respeito dele. Haverá uma bibliografia no final desta fanfic. Acredito que eu tenha consigo fazê-lo menos caricato porque a minha curiosidade foi sobre o homem Adolf não sobre o Fuhrer e os filmes geralmente retratam o Fuhrer. A maneira como eu o apresento é de acordo com os testemunhos das pessoas que lhe eram próximas. Sobre Hitler ainda haverá uma elucidação maior de sua vida, propósitos e etc.. Acredito que isso seja importante para a contextualização.

E Draco e Harry realmente quis humanizá-los ao máximo. Por ser uma UA me senti bem a vontade para isso. Quanto ao que eu penso sobre o comunismo e etc. eu prefiro não declarar justamente por estar fazendo uma estória que envolve essas coisas. Prefiro me manter a parte e deixar os leitores sentirem as coisas!

Sobre Narcisa, concordo em cada ponto! E sobre Lucius ter se tornado "tão paranóico quanto Hitler" a intenção é justamente a de mostrar que Adolf tinha um magnetismo impressionante e ele realmente rendia homens e mulheres. Isso foi por mim visto e estudado na maior parte das biografias sobre o Fuhrer ou sobre pessoas próximas a ele.

Sobre o final não falo nada, mas ele já existe, na verdade dois finais!

Quanto à parte slash fica sussa que ainda águas irão rolar... E obrigada pelo review, é importante como escritora saber o que os leitores pensam. Ficam difícil quando as pessoas não se pronunciam a respeito... Beijos!

**Lika:** De novo? Haha! Pronto mulher, ta aí a atualização! Beijos!


	11. Braunes Haus

**Engel**

Capítulo Onze – Braunes Haus

- _Good afternoon_! – disse Sirius entrando na loja de James, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sirius que bom revê-lo! – disse o amigo, saindo de trás do balcão para lhe dar um abraço forte.

James bateu vigorosamente nas costas de Sirius e ele fez o mesmo. Eles se afastaram e prosseguiram a conversa.

- Fico feliz que tenha consigo chegar hoje. É sempre bom receber suas visitas.

- Claro, James, claro. É sempre ótimo ver você e sua família também. – comentou o amigo, que parecia ter um ar preocupado.

Sirius apoiou uma das mãos no balcão de madeira, enquanto observava ao redor. A loja de James era pequena. Havia vários potes de vidros cheios de guloseimas de todo tipo. A entrada era uma porta de vidro e havia um sino logo acima, para que avisasse a entrada e a saída das pessoas. Entretanto o local estava mais silencioso do que nunca. A preocupação de Sirius não passou despercebida por James.

- O que há Sirius? – ele indagou então, arrumando os óculos.

- James... – começou ele, se apoiando no balcão, olhando sério para o amigo. – Eu gostaria muito que você, Harry e Lily fossem comigo para Londres passar algum tempo. - James ergueu o cenho. Ele ia dizer algo, mas esperou o amigo terminar. – Veja lá Harry pode optar por fazer algum curso universitário... E... Eu acredito que isso vá ser bom para todos vocês.

- Sirius, eu agradeço seu convite, mas Harry pode fazer a universidade aqui mesmo. Você sabe que o caso não é esse...

- Sim e não, James. Olhe, por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo! – disse o amigo sorrindo para ele. – Você sabe que agora a situação econômica do seu país está bem complicada. E sinceramente James, do jeito que as coisas estão indo eu concordo com Lily, Hitler pode muito bem se tornar chanceler. O anti-semitismo aqui está forte demais. Eu estou temendo por vocês, entende isso? – indagou muito preocupado.

- O preconceito contra nós sempre existiu, Sirius e sabe disso. – comentou James voltando para trás do balcão.

- Mas não de forma tão declarada e intensa. – disse Sirius olhando sério pra ele. – Isso faz toda diferença. E Harry, você não está preocupado com Harry? James, ele é novo e olha o que está fazendo da vida! – James olhou para Sirius então. – Que futuro terá? Ele fica pelas ruas arrumando encrenca e agora como se não bastasse tem um amigo nazista. James, pelo amor de Deus, _nazista_! Harry é um judeu! – disse ele aumentando o tom de voz.

- Calma Sirius. – pediu James e respirou fundo. – Eu entendo o que está dizendo, eu também me preocupo com meu filho, mas eu conversei com este rapaz e... Como sabe disso?

- Por que eu o vi! A hora que cheguei ele estava entrando na sua casa.

- Bem, eu conversei com ele e ele me pareceu muito sincero e isso é importante demais para Harry e ele tem o direito de fazer as próprias escolhas. Me alivia saber que meu filho está de qualquer lado que não seja o _deles_. E bem, este rapaz, como muitos na Alemanha, estão iludidos com essas idéias. Será ótimo se Harry conseguir fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Um movimento oposto pode começar e então...

- James, acorde para a realidade! Isso significa a vida do seu filho em risco!

- E o que posso fazer, Sirius? Privá-lo da companhia de Draco? Isso não é possível!

- Mas é claro que é, vamos para Londres. Assim ele esquece essa besteira toda. – disse Sirius, agora já nervoso andando de um lado para o outro. – E você é o pai! Você quem determina a ele o que é melhor. Ele não está sabendo decidir!

- Eu sou o pai, mas não posso magoá-lo, Sirius. – disse James com tristeza.

- Você está sendo irresponsável. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. – disse Sirius apontando um dedo para ele, a outra mão na cintura.

James afundou a cabeça nas duas mãos e depois segurou o rosto com uma, olhando para Sirius. Ele compreendia o amigo, mas não queria magoar o filho. E não sentia que Draco pudesse de fato lhe fazer algum mal. Entretanto sabia do tamanho do risco que estava colocando a todos. Neste momento, Harry entrou. Encontrou pai e padrinho num momento evidente de tensão e olhou de um para outro varias vezes.

- Harry, você está bem, filho? – se aproximou James.

- Sim, me sinto melhor. – comentou sem olhá-lo, pois olhava fixamente para Sirius.

- Isso é bom. – comentou passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos dele.

- Os remédios que _Draco_ me trouxe são muito bons. – disse ainda olhando para o padrinho que também o encarava.

- Como assim? – indagou James sem entender.

- Ele foi até em casa e viu que eu não estava bem, então me comprou remédios.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Sirius olhou para James dizendo-lhe pelo olhar que a coisa logo fugiria do controle dele, quando ele menos esperasse, mas antes que um deles se manifestasse Harry retomou:

- O que está havendo? Vocês dois estão estranhos.

- Estou convidando vocês para passar um tempo em Londres. – comentou Sirius, encostando no balcão. – Seria bom para todos vocês. O que me diz Harry?

Harry ficou em silêncio. Ele engoliu em seco e sentiu o mundo todo fugir de seus pés. Ele ficou visivelmente incomodado.

- Não gostaria de sair do meu país. Eu gosto de viver aqui. – disse, escolhendo as palavras.

- Eu compreendo, mas é apenas por um tempo. – retrucou Sirius.

- O país precisa de mim neste momento, e eu do meu país. – disse, escolhendo as palavras de novo. Não queria se indispor com o padrinho.

- O país precisa de você, ou o nazista? Ou devo perguntar se é você quem precisa dele? – Sirius estava nervoso.

Harry se chocou, assim como James. Sirius não aceitava aquilo de forma alguma. Amava demais o afilhado, não podia permitir que ele se enrascasse assim. James se incomodou deveras com a forma como Sirius falou com Harry, mas ele era seu padrinho, seu segundo pai e também devia ser ouvido e respeitado.

- Responda, Harry. – pediu, tentando se acalmar.

- Eu não sei se ele precisa de mim, padrinho. – comentou reticente e os dois homens perceberam sua tristeza. Ele ia continuar, mas ficou em silêncio.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Harry. – insistiu Sirius.

- Se precisar significa ficar por perto, sim, eu preciso. – admitiu Harry e segurou a respiração.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente. Agora ele se dirigiu a James.

- Está vendo só? Está _vendo_ isso? – disse, apontando para Harry.

Pai e filho ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Depois foi Harry quem retomou:

- Não se preocupe tanto. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Eu assumo que me coloco em risco, mas não minha família.

- Mas para mim sua família inteira me interessa e você está incluído. Tente entender isso e não se ressinta de mim. Eu vi você nascer, crescer, eu amo você! – disse Sirius chegando perto dele, segurando-o pelos ombros. Harry tinha de olhar para cima para vê-lo, mas não muito. Aquelas palavras entraram fundo na alma de Harry.

- Eu também amo você, padrinho. G_ib mir Kraft_, me ajude, eu não posso simplesmente voltar atrás agora.

Tudo aquilo estava indo longe demais. Sirius não tinha mais argumentos, principalmente quando o próprio James apoiava Harry. Ele procurou respirar fundo para não perder a calma, e funcionou.

- Você sabe qual a base do sistema nazista, Harry? – ele disse de maneira simples.

- Bom... – começou, se agitando um pouco. – Eu tenho lido mais o que Marx disse...

- Eugenia. – cortou ele. – Pureza racial. – continuou disparando os termos. – Raça ariana. Leia sobre isso. – finalizou. Ele olhou para James. – Eu estou indo agora ao banco depositar em marcos algo para vocês e por favor, não debata isso comigo, aceite isso, porque já perdi uma briga. – encerrou Sirius e os dois não disseram nada, pois se sentiam culpados por magoá-lo.

- Obrigado, Sirius. – disse James ao lado de Harry. – Sinto muito.

Harry se aproximou de Sirius e lhe deu um abraço. O padrinho aceitou de pronto, abraço-o com muito carinho. Tinha medo de algo lhe acontecer e de perdê-lo. Procurou não pensar nisso enquanto o abraçava. Não queria pensar naquelas coisas. Ele demorou naquele abraço, mas depois foi abraçar o amigo. Ele não disse mais nada e saiu da loja, temendo que levaria algum tempo para vê-los de novo.

oOo

No dia seguinte, Harry estava andando no centro de Munique. Ele acabara de sair de outra manifestação e aquela não havia contado com a presença dos SA, o que tinha sido ótimo e seguro. Estava satisfeito com os resultados. Harry olhou para cima e viu que de algumas casas uma bandeira muito vermelha, com uma suástica preta dentro ondulava ao vento. Ele deu uma mordida na maçã que carregava, enquanto olhava para ela. Sua imagem se refletia nas lentes de seus óculos. Ele se sentou perto de uma fonte e ficou a observá-la. Sabia que ali por perto estava a sede do Partido Nazista. Respirou fundo. Será que ele e seus companheiros seriam capazes de evitar a expansão daquele movimento? Ele sentia que cada vez mais pessoas aderiam ao movimento nazista. Entretanto não divagou por muito mais tempo, porque ele viu ao longe a imagem de Draco.

Conseguia distingui-lo perfeitamente. Naquele momento reparou que o uniforme que usava era igual aos do SA, a diferença estava no detalhe do quepe, que era preto, assim como a gravata e em ambas havia a imagem do crânio humano que eles chamavam de _Totenkopf_. A camisa era parda e a calça era marrom e ele (assim como todos que faziam parte da organização) usava botas da mesma cor, um pouco mais abaixo dos joelhos. Ele estava com mais dois homens que deviam ter a sua idade.

Draco não prestava atenção no que os outros dois homens diziam, pois ele havia capturado a imagem de Harry na fonte. A primeira coisa que viu foi a boina marrom e depois os olhos muito verdes e os óculos. Usava um casaco de frio da mesma cor enquanto comia uma maçã. Percebeu a maneira furtiva como o olhava. No meio daquela multidão do centro ninguém prestava atenção onde ele ou o outro estavam olhando. Uma vez que colocou os olhos nele não conseguir desviar e o mesmo se dava com Harry.

- Esperem. – disse Draco. – Eu lembrei de algo. Vão na frente e eu já vou. – informou Draco para os dois homens e eles seguiram em frente.

Harry viu que os dois ao lado de Draco iam embora, deixando-o sozinho. Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso enquanto via o SS parado ali, se destacando na multidão. Apesar do frio o sol aparecia naquele fim de manhã, dando um brilho diferente para os cabelos loiros de Draco. Seus olhos pareciam estar mais claros também. Quando viu que ele seguia em sua direção sentiu uma agitação muito forte. Ele engoliu em seco e não conseguia evitar o sorriso. A cada passo que ele dava seu sorriso se abria mais. Já o outro conseguia dominar um pouco esta ansiedade e olhava furtivamente para os lados para se certificar que estava tudo bem. Então ele chegou a Harry.

- Oi. – ele disse agora sim sorrindo.

- Oi... – respondeu o outro. Seu rosto estava vermelho demais, talvez pela tal agitação interna. Draco sentou ao lado dele.

- Você está melhor? – ele perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Sim, obrigado. – respondeu Harry olhando-o também.

- E tenho certeza que participou daquela manifestação hoje em frente à _Ostearia_ _Baviera_.

- Bem... Sim... – disse Harry um pouco sem jeito. – Preciso participar.

Draco ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e então disse:

- Nós nos encontramos, mas quando estamos longe estamos planejando a destruição um do outro, isso é realmente estranho.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ainda sentia uma agitação enorme dentro de si.

- Mas eu não quero que o NSDAP tome conta da Alemanha. O que posso fazer?

- Está bem, não falemos de política ainda. – disse Draco e sorriu para ele de novo. – Acho que vamos adiar isso para sempre.

Harry acabou sorrindo também.

- Você está me censurando por participar da manifestação, mas você está indo para a sede do Partido Nazista, não está?

- Sim, eu estava indo para lá. – Harry sorriu e Draco olhou novamente para os lados. – Mas não vamos falar de política.

- Você vai lá em casa hoje? – perguntou então, mordendo mais um pedaço da maçã.

- Hoje não vou poder. – disse Draco sem olhá-lo. Agora o sorriso tinha sumido do seu rosto. Harry também ficara sério. A agitação interior passou. Ele ficou em silêncio e Draco percebeu. – Eu não posso mesmo, não há outro jeito. – Insistiu ele.

- Quando então? – insistiu Harry.

- Eu não sei. Eu não posso me ausentar muito dos meus deveres e eles são muitos.

Harry respirou fundo. Sentiu-se desanimado. Entretanto o que poderia dizer? Draco percebeu que ele ficara diferente.

- Você poderia ir comigo hoje no evento do Partido, só que eu não acredito que este seja um convite para lhe fazer.

Harry olhou para ele, a agitação voltando.

- Você me levaria?

- Levaria, mas o problema é que você não compactua das idéias. Hoje não haveria risco algum porque irão muitas pessoas e quando digo muitas, são muitas _mesmo_. Nem meu pai nem ninguém vai ficar perto de mim hoje.

Aquilo era loucura, mas era uma oportunidade única, em muitos aspectos para Harry. Ele não entrou em detalhes em seus pensamentos. Ele virou animado para Draco.

- Eu vou com você. Vai ser bom porque vou entender melhor tudo isso. – disse, lembrando do que o tio havia dito no dia anterior.

- Então vamos, a sede não está longe daqui. – disse levantando. – Já vai começar e eles não admitem atrasos.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou Draco pelas ruas. As pessoas não reparavam nos dois porque estavam preocupadas demais com o evento organizado pelo partido. Quando chegaram em frente a _Braunes Haus_, Harry viu do topo do prédio a bandeira com a suástica tremulando. O prédio era de uma cor creme e tinha três andares. Harry pode contar sete janelas no terceiro andar, mais sete no segundo e então seis no térreo e entre elas havia a porta de entrada. Draco entrou ao lado de Harry.

O judeu se impressionou com as instalações do local. Escadarias conduziam à entrada, flanqueada por elevadas hastes com o emblema do nazismo. A primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi o Hall das Bandeiras, o hall de honra, logo na entrada. Havia várias do partido nazista ali e o busto de Bismarck na frente delas, mas o palacete era muito belo. Draco, reparando na expressão de Harry, comentou:

- O _Führer_ quis manter as instalações originais, então o professor Troost se encarregou disso. Ele é arquiteto.

- Quem?

- O _Führer_. – disse Draco como se fosse óbvio. – Adolf Hitler.

- Hm. – fez Harry erguendo o cenho. – Não sabia que o chamavam assim.

Seguiram adiante para o primeiro andar, subindo as escadas. Ali havia o busto de Dietrich Eckart, um amigo íntimo de Hitler que havia desaparecido. Ao lado na parede havia uma placa em homenagem aos mortos em 1923 no Putsch da Cervejaria. Harry reparou que Draco parou um instante diante do busto e da placa, assumindo a postura firme.

- _Sieg_ _Heil_! _Heil_ _Hitler_!

Harry já havia visto as pessoas se cumprimentarem assim algumas vezes. Ele engoliu em seco e se sentiu um pouco incomodado com isso.

- Sinto muito, mas toda vez que passamos por aqui devemos saudar os Caídos de 9 de Novembro. – explicou Draco, se desculpando em respeito a Harry, não porque achasse que estivesse fazendo algo errado.

- Sem problemas. – comentou Harry reticente, sentindo-se um pouco acuado no lugar, como se tudo aquilo estivesse engolindo-o vivo. Draco percebeu seu incômodo.

- Tem certeza disso, Harry?

- Sim, vamos em frente.

Continuaram adiante até chegar numa ampla porta dupla. Eles adentram e Harry viu na parede no fundo da sala uma enorme águia de asas abertas, segurando uma roda com uma suástica dentro. Do lado direito havia uma imensa bandeira vermelha com a suástica no centro. Harry engoliu em seco.

- Harry, vamos nos sentar aqui no fundo, assim não chamaremos a atenção.

- Tudo bem... – ele concordou.

- Eu deveria estar lá junto aos outros SS porque há um local específico para que fiquemos, mas depois eu arrumo uma desculpa.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry se sentando.

- Tenho, fique tranqüilo.

O local estava lotado. Harry nunca vira tanta gente junta antes. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, porque não imaginava o que iria ouvir. Draco percebia que ele estava inquieto. Podia ver o judeu engolindo em seco, olhando ao redor, sentindo-se acuado. Harry lembrou-se então do que seu pai, padrinho e mãe haviam dito ou sugerido sobre Draco enganá-lo. Ali ele estava cercado de cobras. Sentiu-se aflito e novamente o mundo fugiu a seus pés... E se toda sua família estivesse certa, o que faria agora? A aflição aumentava a cada milésimo de segundo, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Harry sentiu a mão de Draco sobre a sua. Não tinha percebido que apertava demais o braço da cadeira.

- Fique calmo, não vai acontecer nada. – ele pediu, olhando em seus olhos.

Harry respirou fundo. Ele sentiu o medo ir embora. Ele olhou novamente para o toque e não podia acreditar naquilo. Estava tudo tão... Diferente. Draco reparou que Harry reparava no toque e tirou sua mão de cima da dele. Harry sentiu as pontas de seus dedos e quase estremeceu. Nossa, ele devia estar mesmo _muito_ nervoso!

- Obrigado por me tranqüilizar. – ele disse então, e deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu acredito que em dez minutos vá começar. – disse olhando pra frente.

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Achou melhor não ficar olhando ao redor. Ficou olhando para as próprias mãos, acalmando a respiração. Por um momento Draco achou que foi uma péssima idéia trazê-lo. Entretanto ele tinha de vir, mas agora se arrependia porque o outro estava se sentindo mal, muito mal.

- Harry. – ele chamou e o judeu o olhou. Ele olhou fundo dentro daqueles olhos verdes e engoliu em seco. – Vamos embora?

- Como? – ele perguntou confuso. – Mas...

- Você não está bem. Vamos?

- Mas não temos que ficar?

- Eu sim, mas você não. – ele disse num meio sorriso. – Depois eu dou um jeito, vamos embora.

Harry não conseguiu não sorrir.

- Não, vamos ficar. Eu disse que viria com você, desculpe estar deste jeito. Já passou na verdade, não se preocupe.

Harry achou aquilo fantástico. Sentiu que ele era uma pessoa que abria mão de si por outras. Exatamente por isso ele quis ficar, faria uma força, sabia que isso o prejudicaria e Harry não queria mesmo prejudicá-lo. Ele continuou a falar:

- Vai ser até bom porque aí eu entendo a coisa toda por aqui, já que nunca falamos de política... – brincou Harry.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Mas terá de fazer a saudação nazista quando o _Führer_ entrar tem certeza?

Harry engoliu em seco. Não havia outra maneira, não saudar seria chamar totalmente a atenção.

- Está tudo bem, Draco. Uma _vezinha_ só não tem problema. – ele disse, ainda brincando.

- Mas terá de ser mais de uma... – disse Draco divertido.

- Tudo bem... Sua cota de "Heils" é três ou quatro, que foi mais ou menos a quantidade de "Shaloms" que você disse!

- Harry! – Draco chamou-lhe a atenção. – Não fale em hebraico aqui dentro. – disse Draco muito sério, mudando totalmente o tom descontraído. Harry percebeu que ele ficou pálido. – Se alguém te escuta... – ele não terminou. Agora era ele quem ficou nervoso.

Ele ficou inquieto na cadeira e foi a vez de Harry tranqüilizá-lo, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

- Sinto muito, Draco. Eu vou tomar mais cuidado. – disse Harry baixo, olhando pra ele. Draco o olhou nos olhos, falando baixo.

- Está tudo bem. O problema é que não podem ouvir isso porque eu não sei o que aconteceria e eu não sei se poderia evitar. E se eu não conseguisse evitar eu não sei se me perdoaria.

Harry estava mais uma vez impressionado com o humanismo em Draco. O próprio estava impressionado com ele mesmo. Não sabia de onde aquelas coisas saiam, mas era o que estava sentindo e era por isso que dizia. Ele deslizou um dos dedos sobre a mão de Harry e desta vez o último corou violentamente. Para não chamar a atenção do nazista ele disse:

- Como é mesmo a saudação? – ele sussurrou, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

Draco chegou perto de seu ouvido e cobriu a boca com a outra mão. Ele sussurrou:

- _Sieg Heil_.

Harry respirou fundo. Ele viu Draco encostando na cadeira, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Harry tirou sua mão da dele antes que chamassem a atenção. Ele não entendia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo. Era sempre assim, uma felicidade imensa, intensa e todo o cenário e situação ao redor mais parecia uma brincadeira, um teatro, sem importância que, a qualquer momento, poderia mudar e tudo sempre estaria bem. Entretanto não era assim. Ambos foram lembrados da realidade porque o burburinho das conversas parou. Logo todos estavam de pé, assim como os dois. Um tipo de hino começou a tocar e então os principais membros do partido entraram. Assim que Adolf Hitler entrou e se posicionou em frente ao microfone ele disse:

- _Sieg_!

- _Heil_! – respondeu o público, erguendo o braço direito.

- _Sieg_!

- _Heil_!

Harry notou como Draco se concentrava no momento da saudação, como sua expressão mudava. Ele parecia total e completamente crente em tudo aquilo. Ele também via o quanto Hitler encantava as pessoas, como todas pareciam hipnotizadas por ele. Foi então que se deu conta de algo.

- _Sieg_!

- _Heil_!

Era aquele o homem naquele dia, em 1919, na casa de Draco.

**Traduções do alemão:**

Sieg Heil – Salve Vitória

Heil Hitler – Salve Hitler

Mein Engel – Meu anjo (esqueci de colocar no capítulo anterior, perdão, rs)

Gib mir Kraft – Me dê forças

Totenkopf – Expressão em alemão para o crânio humano nos quepes da SS

**Tradução do inglês:**

Good afternoon – Boa tarde

**Observações:**

Ostearia Baviera – Restaurante preferido de Hitler em Munique.

Sobre a descrição da sede do Partido, ela condiz com a realidade. A única coisa que eu inventei (e não chequei) é se esta sala que eles se reuniram realmente fica na sede do partido. Eu sei que a sala existe e é assim, só não sei se ela se localiza na sede.

Sobre o _Heil Hitler_ e _Sieg Heil_ vou explicar no próximo capítulo! Existe um motivo e vocês vão entender!^^

O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco para eu postar porque demanda uma pesquisa de alguns detalhes, portanto paciência pessoal! Já escrevi metade dele!

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Nagase Doll Collins:** Que bom que está gostando, não deixe de acompanhar. E sim, Draco falando alemão, até me arrepia!

**Carol:** Menina calma! Ainda vai levar um tempo para começar alguma coisa, rs... Mas vai valer a pena! E o Sirius é ótimo! Haha, morro de rir com ele. Narcisa está sendo a melhor também e eu fiz questão que Lucius saisse corneado desta fic. E o mínimo que ele merece, rs. Já a Pansy é um mal necessário e em breve vai entender por que! Ah e valeu de novo pelos elogios... Eu juro que me esforço pra ficar legal! E sabe, eu procuro fazer os capítulos com poucas paginas pensando justamente na questão do tempo do pessoal! Obrigada pela dica do livro, vou procurar. Beijos.

**Julia**: Obrigada, querida, pelo elogio. E sobre o nazismo digamos que é muito estudo e dedicação ao assunto. Entretanto faço isso por mim mesma, não é um curso especifico. Eu não sei o tamanho que a fic vai ficar não,mas garanto que não estou com pressa em terminá-la! Beijos.

**Black** B.: Esse capítulo dedico especialmente para você! Não quero você triste de jeito nenhum! Pode se animar já! E qualquer coisa passa seu e-mail se precisar conversar.

**Shakinha**: Nossa hein! Pensei que tinha desistido da fic, hahaha! Mas que bom que está lendo e gostando. Espero que goste deste capítulo também! E aguarde porque haverá muitas referências ainda na fic.

**Bruna** **Apoena**: Obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Beijos!

**Shakinha**: Meu, do capítulo sete para cá são os que eu mais gosto! Estou amando agora que posso escrever sobre eles! E eu estou me empolgando muito, haha! A cada dia tenho mais e mais idéias para as cenas. Sobre a Narcisa, ela é a melhor! Precisava colocar alguém na família pra ajudar Draco. Beijos!


	12. Der Führer

**Engel**

Capítulo Doze – Der Führer

_(Ich will) Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut_

_(Ich will) Ich will dass ihr mir glaubt_

_(Ich will) Ich will eure Blicke spüren_

_(Ich will) Jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren_

Eu quero que vocês me sigam

Eu quero que vocês acreditem em mim

Eu quero sentir seus olhares

Eu quero controlar cada batida de coração

**Rammstein – Ich Will**

_Braunau am Inn – Áustria – 20/04/1889_

Ela estava ali, diante de três túmulos. Limpou uma lágrima que escorreu de seu rosto e afastou os cabelos que chicoteavam o seu rosto pálido. Os olhos azuis-claros tinham pupilas diminutas, por causa da luz e do choro. Ela passou a mão com calma pela barriga de completos nove meses. Sentiu sua garganta fechar e seu corpo todo se comprimiu. Novamente seus olhos passaram pelos nomes e datas:

_Gustav Hitler – 1885 - 1887_

_Ida Hitler – 1886 - 1888_

_Otto Hitler – 1887 – 1887_

Fechou os olhos. Havia perdido três filhos tão depressa quanto eles haviam nascido. E agora estava grávida de mais um e ainda havia Angela, com 6 anos. Ela escutava sua voz infantil ao longe, mas não respondia. A menina a chamava da porta da casa extremamente simples e rural. Eles eram camponeses. Por mais que não se mexesse Angela não deixava de chamá-la. E talvez ela não fosse correndo aos braços de Angela porque ela não era sua filha, era sua enteada.

- Klara!

Então ela teve de olhar para trás, porque a voz não era mais de Angela. Seus olhos capturaram a imagem do inspetor de alfândega, de 52 anos. Ela, 23 anos mais nova, levantou-se apressadamente, dando as costas para os túmulos dos filhos. O medo lhe percorreu todo o corpo, quase partindo sua coluna em duas partes. E então ela sentiu uma forte contração.

- Alois!

_Braunau am Inn – Áustria – janeiro de 1896_

- Dará a luz a mais um filho? – ele perguntou sentado à mesa. Ela estava diante do forno à lenha, com Edmund nos braços.

Sentiu o garoto de dois anos encostar a cabeça suavemente em um de seus ombros. Um de seus dedos estava na boca e ele olhava para Adolf sentado no canto da cozinha, em um baixo banquinho de madeira. Ele abraçava as pernas, juntando ao máximo os joelhos ossudos, apoiando o queixo neles.

- Está com algum problema para me ouvir? – Alois questionou novamente. Angela sentada com ele a mesa, via em seu prato uma sopa muito rala e insípida. Já era uma pré-adolescente, com 13 anos.

- Sim, _Onk_ Alois. – respondeu Klara, com a voz baixa. Sua barriga já podia ser vista de longe.

E no dia 21 de janeiro de 1896 nasceu Paula Hitler, com leves sinais de deficiência mental. Três meses depois a família estava reunida em torno da mesa. Klara segurava Paula no colo e Angela segurava Edmund. Adolf mantinha sempre o cenho muito franzido ao olhar sorrateiramente para a irmã recém-nascida. Alois estava cansado de seu trabalho. Para um simples camponês havia conseguido o posto máximo dentro de sua profissão. E havia a idade também. Ele era o pai de todas aquelas crianças e contava agora com 59 anos, enquanto sua esposa e prima de segundo grau tinha 36 anos.

Por um momento lembrou-se de Anna, sua primeira esposa. Havia vivido com ela por dez anos e então ela morreu. Não tiveram filhos e então sua amante, Franziska, Fanni, como a chamava, teve com ele dois filhos, Alois e Angela. Entretanto seu filho Alois e Fanni morreu. Foi então que ele tomou Klara como sua esposa, pois esta também havia sido sua amante. Havia casado com ela já grávida, assim como havia sido com Fanni. Ele não podia arriscar manchar seu cargo ao engravidar uma mulher sem ser casado com ela. Havia sido por este motivo que se casara tantas vezes. Entretanto seu parentesco com Klara era próximo demais e havia sido por isso que Paula nascera com leves sinais de deficiência mental. Ele já estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

_Leonding – Áustria – 1898_

A família Hitler havia deixado Braunau am Inn para se mudar para Leonding, próximo a Linz. O jovem e silencioso Adolf adotara então aquela como sua cidade natal. Ele deixou o mosteiro de Lambach onde estudava para entrar em uma _Realschule_¹ em Linz. Entretanto não se dera bem ali. Os professores não gostavam dele e suas notas caíram drasticamente. Assim o relacionamento com seu pai também se desgastou.

O menino estava farto de ver o pai alcoolizado todos os dias, sempre batendo em sua mãe. Seus irmãos e sua meia-irmã olhavam pra tudo aquilo e estavam entendendo que desde cedo era importante se obedecer as regras estabelecidas. E o chefe de todo e qualquer lar sempre era o marido. Entretanto o jovem Adolf tinha um relacionamento muito saudável com sua mãe e logo ele se tornou o alvo de Alois. Ele gostava de ler estórias sobre cowboys e nestas estórias a força era sempre exaltada. Por causa disso Adolf aprendera a suportar a surra diária sem se queixar. Ele até mesmo contava quantas palmadas seu pai lhe dava.

- _Mutter_, hoje _herr vater_ me deu 32 palmadas². – disse um dia para a mãe e então ela achou que o filho estava louco.

Depois de dois anos Edmund morreu. E então Klara teve de enterrá-lo e ter mais um túmulo em suas lembranças. Seu filho morrera com 6 anos. Com certeza isso se devia ao cruzamento de seu sangue com de Alois. Seus filhos não eram normais. Não poderiam viver muito tempo. Entretanto Adolf e Paula estavam ali. Pelo menos eles. Adolf sentia cada vez mais repulsa de Alois, mas Klara não se manifestava. Adolf odiava o fato de Alois beber e comer muito. Para o garoto e para Klara a morte de Alois em 1903 foi um alívio. Agora Adolf morava com a mãe e a irmã que mantinha sempre longe, porque Angela, sua meia-irmã do segundo casamento de seu pai, havia se casado com Leo Raubal.

Em 1905, Klara, sua irmã e seus dois filhos se mudaram para um apartamento no centro de Linz, vivendo da pensão do marido falecido. Não demorou para que Adolf fosse para Viena. Ele não se dava bem nos estudos, não porque não fosse inteligente, mas porque na concordava com os métodos usados nas escolas. Houvera um único professor que ele se dera bem e este foi quem introduziu para Adolf os primeiros livros que tratavam de anti-semitismo.

Adolf se mantera casto. Ele não se aproximava das garotas e tinha pavor a prostitutas. Detestava o álcool, por isso não bebia e controlava sua alimentação, sendo vegetariano. Seu ponto fraco eram os bolos de creme. Em Viena ele conhecera teatros e passava todo o tempo desenhando e lendo compulsivamente. Entretanto em 1907 quando soube do câncer de mama de Klara, Adolf voltou para casa. Entretanto Klara morreu em 21 de dezembro daquele mesmo ano. O fato abalou Adolf de uma maneira que para ele seria irrecuperável. A partir daquele momento ele sempre andaria com uma foto de sua mãe na certeira.

Em 1908, sua meia-irmã Angela teve uma filha chama Angela Maria, a qual passou a ser chamada de Deli. Ela perdeu o marido e além de seus filhos cuidava também de Paula, irmã de Adolf, que ele se recusava a ajudar, por sua deficiência mental. Adolf permaneceu em Viena vivendo nas mais baixas camadas da sociedade durante quatro anos, morando num albergue operário até completar a maioridade e receber a pensão de seu pai.

Com 27 anos recebia a pensão de seu falecido pai. Naqueles tempos a maioridade era atingida aos 24 anos. Em agosto de 1914 Adolf se alistou no exército alemão. Ele devia ter feito isso por lei em 1909, mas fugiu da Áustria para Munique. Entretanto a polícia austríaca o deteve em janeiro de 1914. Ele foi julgado e preso, considerado inapto para combate. Entretanto em agosto de 1914 ele se apresentou ao exército como voluntário e permaneceu até 1918, quando voltou endurecido por tudo o que havia presenciado na guerra.

_Munique – Alemanha – 1930_

A multidão havia respondido a ele, como sempre. Agora ele olhava para cada rosto ávido em sua frente. Quando Joseph Goebbels havia começado com aquela saudação, _Sieg Hiel_, ele sorriu internamente. Além desta saudação havia o _Heil_ _Hitler_, que o mesmo havia copiado de Benito Mussolini, chefe de Estado italiano. Achava apropriado que a população saudasse de maneira adequada tudo o que estava começando a ser feito pela Alemanha. E então seu discurso começou.

- Nacional-socialistas! – começou com sua voz clara e direta, que conseguia atingir cada coração presente. – Obrigado pela fidelidade de vocês em relação ao Movimento. As últimas eleições provaram que o povo alemão, ao contrário do que diz a imprensa sionista, não está doente quando resolve ampliar a participação do Partido Nacional Socialista dos Trabalhadores Alemães no Parlamento.

Harry, ao ouvir aquela voz, engoliu em seco. Já sentado, ele respirou fundo e continuou a olhar direto para frente. Tinha a impressão de que se virasse para qualquer um dos lados, alguém poderia lhe apontar um dedo e julgá-lo. Entretanto ele não conseguiu não olhar para Draco pelo canto dos olhos. O nazista estava mais do que concentrado nas palavras de Hitler. Ele ficou ainda mais inquieto, porque precisava dizer ao outro que conhecia aquele homem do dia em que havia conhecido Draco. Aliás, tal revelação para ele foi uma surpresa deveras desagradável tendo em vista que o líder do Movimento Nazista freqüentava a casa do menino mais velho. Aquilo seria bem mais complicado para Harry no sentido de convencê-lo de que tudo aquilo não passava de loucura. Como ele poderia se opor ao gênio da oratória? Agora Harry conseguia entender por que Draco era tão inflexível em sua postura.

- Devemos continuar com o crescimento interno do Partido. Isso é de fundamental importância e digo isso visando as próximas eleições. Nós temos 293 mil membros que carregam a suástica no coração e agora é o momento de adquirir o dobro disso! Os outros alemães precisam se juntar a nós! Eles precisam manter a esperança e enxergar que o sangue que corre por suas veias é o mesmo que o seu e o que meu, pois a nação é um único corpo! – afirmava com convicção, olhando para os rostos que se erguiam a medida que ele exaltava o povo alemão.

Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Ele engoliu em seco de novo. Por um momento percebeu que estava ali e que aquelas informações, as intenções e planos de Hitler poderiam ser ditos por Harry ao pessoal da Resistência. Entretanto fazer aquilo soava a seus ouvidos e à sua consciência como traição. Ele se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, então Draco falou com ele, sem olhá-lo.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – disse Harry baixo e continuou ouvindo ao homem.

- Não devemos também nos esquecer dos nossos jovens. – continuava ele, a postura ereta, os olhos captando cada olhar. – Nossos jovens são o futuro do nosso Estado e eles devem estar mais do que cientes do nosso valor! A nação, este corpo único, tem todas as funções de um corpo normal. Cada alemão e cada alemã tem sua função vital dentro do Estado, desde a mais tenra idade até a velhice.

Cada ouvinte absorvia as palavras e mentalmente anotavam cada orientação do _Führer_. Lucius se encontrava com Narcisa na primeira fileira. A esposa se abanava distraidamente com um leque claro. Ela estava ereta dentro do vestido preto que lhe batia nos joelhos. Usava sapatos de saltos muito alto. Seu cabelo estava preto num coque em cima da cabeça. Ela estava esplêndida e Lucius a olhava de soslaio. Ultimamente via que Narcisa se arrumava demais, tanto dentro quanto fora de casa. Com o passar dos anos ela se tornava absolutamente distante de Lucius e só ficava com ele em ocasiões formais. Eles nem dormiam mais no mesmo quarto. Narcisa olhou de esguelha para o setor onde os SS ficavam na esperança de encontrar o filho. Quando não o encontrou achou aquilo absolutamente estranho, mas não deixou ninguém perceber. Pensou então se Draco não estava junto ao amigo judeu em qualquer outro lugar. De repente desejou do fundo da alma que assim o fosse. Lucius não gostava do jeito que a mulher estava se arrumando. Acreditava que ela devia se situar por estar ficando mais velha a cada ano e não se portar como se tivesse a metade da idade que na verdade tinha. Entretanto ele não deixou os pensamentos voarem por muito mais tempo: o _Führer _estava falando e não havia nada mais importante do que isso.

- Pois bem. Um corpo necessita apenas de seus próprios órgãos para funcionar. A mesma coisa se deve à nação: precisamos apenas de alemães para fazer o Estado funcionar. Qualquer outra pessoa é nociva à nação e isso está mais do que evidente pelo resultado da nossa passividade em relação a aceitação de estrangeiros em nossos cargos. Os empregos alemães são dos alemães!

Draco olhou de soslaio para Harry. Ele percebeu nos olhos do garoto uma sombra de indiganação. Ele engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, cruzando os braços. Aquilo chamou a atenção do judeu, que imediatamente o olhou:

- O que foi Draco?

- Nada, Harry. – mentiu, para não ter de discutir ali, naquele momento.

Harry engoliu em seco e permaneceu mudo. O que Draco esperava dele afinal? Que ele concordasse com o discurso? Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e continou prestando atenção ao homem.

- Mulheres alemãs, é a vocês que me dirijo agora com todo o fervor. – as mulheres no recinto se ergueram mais numa postura ereta, se sentindo únicas por aquele recado direto – Vocês são mulheres saudáveis e devem dar à nação alemães e alemãs! Os homens alemães são igualmente saudáveis e devem se casar e constituir família. A família é a maior célula de nosso Estado e não deve acabar jamais.

- Por que ele está falando sobre casamento, Draco? – perguntou Harry se aproximando, cochichando no ouvido dele.

Draco respondeu a ele da mesma forma:

- Você nunca leu Conde de Gobineau?

- Não. – disse Harry baixo e Draco olhou para ele balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você fala sobre o "Ensaio Sobre as Desigualdades das Raças Humanas"?

- Sim, este mesmo. – disse Draco discretamente.

- Este livro é de 1854! Como queria que eu tivesse lido? Mas me explique! – insistiu o judeu, olhando para frente, para não perceberem sua falta de atenção.

- O _Führer_ é adepto das idéias eugenísticas. A eugenia estimula que pessoas saudáveis tenham filhos. _Der_ _Führer_ quer que os alemães constituam família para povoar a Alemanha, assim os estrangeiros não terão espaço.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Não via nada errado em se estimular que pessoas saudáveis tivessem filhos, mas fazer isso no intuito de povoar um país e não permitir espaço aos estrangeiros lhe era absolutamente estranho. Entretanto continuou ouvindo o homem:

- Cada nação deve ficar em seu Estado de origem. Nas próximas eleições tenho certeza que conseguiremos mais cadeiras no Parlamento e assim o sendo serão aprovadas leis que intervenham de maneira adequada na pureza racial na Alemanha. Há tempos fazemos uma campanha para que os alemães compreendam a importância de seu sangue e entendam os motivos para que este sangue não seja misturado a nenhum outro. O que acontecerá à nossa cultura e à cultura alheia se esta mistura continuar? As duas culturas se perderão! E nosso objetivo é a valorização de nossa cultura, não sua destruição!

Harry engoliu em seco novamente. Ele olhou para Draco discretamente e o nazista percebeu. Ele também o olhou para mostrar que estava prestando atenção e ouvindo ele.

- Você concorda com isso, Draco? – foi sua pergunta e por um momento ele teve muito medo da resposta.

- Sim, claro que sim. – afirmou o nazista com naturalidade.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Como ele poderia concordar com aquilo? E se ele concordava com aquela segregação por que falava com ele então? Harry respirou fundo e se lembrou que na verdade Draco estava apenas conhecendo o outro lado da moeda e é claro que ainda não havia mudado de idéia. Tentou levar isso em consideração para aplacar uma súbita tristeza em seu coração. O discurso prosseguiu por mais dez minutos. No final todos se levantaram para a saída de Adolf. Ouviu-se a multidão toda o saudando e Harry o fez. Ao ouvir as palavras saírem de sua boca mal acreditou nele mesmo.

As pessoas se levantaram e começaram a conversar entre si sobre o discurso do _Führer._ Narcisa estava ao lado de Lucius que conversava com outros membros animadamente já que agora o seu jornal era o jorna oficial do NSDAP, sendo o porta-voz de Hitler. Aquilo havia elevado seu ego a níveis absurdos e Narcisa não aguentava ficar muito tempo perto dele. Passado dois minutos ela informou a ele que precisava ir ao toalete. Ele a liberou e continuou falando com os outros membros. Ela se esgueirava na multidão buscando um pouco de ar.

Harry e Draco estavam de pé ainda na fileira no qual sentavam pois havia muita gente ali e a saída estava lotada. Era melhor esperar um pouco. Harry estava absolutamente frustrado com tudo aquilo. Draco percebia a tristeza em seu olhar e ele ficou muito aborrecido com aquilo. O fato é que lhe era incômodo que Harry fosse algo que ele deveria evitar e não conseguia. Entretanto percebia e até admitia que estava nutrindo por ele um sentimento muito positivo e isso o estava confundindo e após o discurso ficou pior. Ambos estavam desconfortáveis na presença um do outro.

Narcisa, que estava passando pelo corredor, viu o filho de longe. Ela estancou assim que o viu e ao invés de chamá-lo o observou um pouco mais. Então se deu conta que ao seu lado estava um garoto que ela nunca tinha visto e então fez uma dedução óbvia. Só que aquela conclusão a assustou: Draco faria mesmo a loucura de trazer o judeu até ali? Achou melhor não se aproximar para não chamar a atenção e comprometer o filho. Ela passou pelo corredor, mas Draco a viu. Sentiu-se gelar, mas ela lhe deu um olhar de soslaio indicando para que não viesse ter com ela.

- Aquela é minha mãe. Olhe-a discretamente. – disse Draco.

O judeu colocou os olhos verdes na mulher alta e loira que passava pelos presentes em direção a saída da sala. Narcisa percebeu que era observada. Ela abriu um sorriso discreto para ele e meneou o cabeça discretamente para ele. Harry lhe ofereceu um rápido sorriso. Não sabia explicar mas gostou dela de imediato.

- Ela é muito bonita, Draco. – disse ele agora se sentindo melhor. – Ela sabe sobre mim?

- Sim. – resumiu, agora já andando em direção à saída.

Harry sorriu internamente. Ele seguiu Draco e percebeu a aceitação de sua mãe. Aquilo era excelente para ele. Não demorou para que ambos finalmente deixassem a sede do partido. Muitas pessoas estavam nas calçadas, indo embora do evento para suas casas. Harry e Draco se dispersaram na multidão e tomaram o rumo de uma rua sem saída, perto dali. A rua estava silenciosa. Draco encostou na parede e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Harry parou ao seu lado e arrumou os óculos no rosto:

- Eu sinto que você está diferente. – comentou.

Draco respirou fundo:

- É complicado, Harry, muito complicado.

O judeu sentiu que de alguma forma estava sendo repelido. A tristeza que sentiu dominou completamente seus olhos. Ele olhava fixamente para o chão e sentiu seu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido do que deveria estar. A sensação de ser repudiado era horrível, mas vindo de Draco estava sendo pior. Isso porque ele havia confessado ao padrinho que precisava ficar perto dele. Aquele golpe para Harry estava sendo difícil.

- Eu estou incomodando você, não estou? Não quero isso. – disse com tristeza e Draco sentiu a tristeza nas palavras dele. Ele olhou para Harry, ficando de frente para ele.

- Veja... Não quero lhe magoar. Só procure entender. – pediu Draco escolhendo as palavras.

- Entender que é complicado ficar perto de mim? – indagou o menino olhando nos olhoz azuis com a mesma tristeza.

Draco o olhou por consideráveis segundos e respirou fundo. Ele olhou para um lado e depois para outro e tornou a olhá-lo. Ele espalmou uma mão na parede se apoiando, se aproximando mais de Harry, olhando mais profundamente em seus olhos, sem piscar.

- Entender que é complicado ficar longe de você. – o nazista refez a pergunta do judeu numa afirmação.

Harry sentiu novamente um agitação imensa dentro de si. Ele sorriu abertamente e a tristeza em seus olhos sumiu. Era tão evidente as emoções que sentia que era impossível não contagiar os que poderiam estar ao redor. Devido a isto Draco sorriu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, mas você me assustou. Por um momento achei que não ia vê-lo nunca mais.

Draco levantou a cabeça e tirou a mão da parede, cruzando os braços. Ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. – gracejou.

Harry riu dele e prosseguiu:

- Eu não sei se é cedo para pedir algo assim, mas queria mesmo lhe pedir uma coisa. – começou e no final da frase estava consideravelmente sério.

- Diga. – disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Independente da conclusão que você chegar sobre os judeus, prometa que não vai me excluir da sua vida. – pediu Harry engolindo em seco. Draco ficou atônito diante daquilo.

Agora ele pensava que, durante aqueles 11 anos, ele jamais havia conseguido excluir Harry de sua vida. Por mais que ele não estivesse em corpo presente, ele sempre permeou os pensamentos de Draco. Dando-se conta daquilo percebeu que, independente do rumo que as coisas tomassem seria mesmo impossível que Draco o excluísse. Quando se deu conta disso a confusão dentro de si aumentou. Mas ele não deu espaço a ela, ele agiu pela lógica, lógica permeada de emoção mais ainda assim lógica, e respondeu:

- Harry, eu prometo. – ele não tirava os olhos dentro dos olhos do judeu. Harry sorriu para ele.

- Diga a frase toda para eu ouvir as palavras da sua boca. – ele insistiu e aquilo realmente pareceu importante para ele.

- Independente da conclusão que eu chegar sobre os judeus, prometo que não vou te excluir da minha vida, Harry. – Draco disse cada palavra claramente para ele, olhando em seus olhos.

Aquilo deixou Harry mais aliviado. Draco percebeu seu alívio imediatamente, pois seu humor voltou a se estabilizar. Ele mesmo se sentia bem, ignorando a confusão estabelecida segundos antes.Ele olhou novamente para um lado e depois para o outro e voltou a olhar para Harry:

- Por que o que eu penso é tão importante para você? – acabou perguntando, curioso.

Harry não esperava por aquela pergunta, mas ele não pensou muito antes de responder:

- Porque eu gosto de você. – depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca ele ficou devidamente tímido. Draco, que não esperava por isso, ficou tímido também. – Não me faça mais perguntas difícieis assim... – disse o moreno olhando para baixo.

Draco não disse nada. A timidez, a ansiedade, a emoção que ele estava sentindo por causa de seu contato com Harry era algo inédito em sua vida. Nunca havia tido nenhum tipo de emoção como aquela na vida, tanto que nem sabia nomeá-la. Aliás sua vida sempre fora muito tranquila neste aspecto. As emoções que sentia eram sempre as mesmas, mas nenhuma era agradável como aquela que ele sentia naquele momento. Entretanto ele teve de se privar daquelas sensações, porque ele precisava ir embora.

- Harry, preciso ir. – disse sem olhá-lo. Harry olhou para ele, atraindo automaticamente o olhar de Draco para si.

- Eu espero vê-lo logo. – disse Harry. Sabia que não adiantaria pedir que não fosse e para não complicar mais as coisas concordou de pronto.

Draco se aproximou dele e meio sem saber por onde começar, estendeu a mão para ele, para se despedir. Harry olhou da mão para ele e então estendeu a sua também. Os respectivos braços subiram e desceram devagar, enquanto os dois se olhavam nos olhos. Já havia passado tempo mais do que suficiente para o cumprimento findar, mas eles permaneciam ali. Agora os respectivos braços estavam imóveis, mas as mãos ainda estavam unidas. Sem saber muito bem como prosseguir ou mesmo de onde vinha a vontade que estava sentindo, Draco puxou Harry devagar, desfazendo o aperto de mãos para lhe dar um abraço. Harry encostou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu coração bater rápido... Suas mãos ficaram imóveis nas costas de Draco. Agora ele sentia o coração do nazista e ele batia numa frequência muito parecida com a sua. Para Draco aquele contato era estranho, pois não estava habituado a abraçar ninguém. Ele ficou parado, apenas com os braços em volta de Harry. O judeu fechou os olhos e agora sim deslizou as mãos pelas costas do outro. Não compreendia aquilo, mas para quê? Aquilo estava preenchendo algo dentro dele que ele nem mesmo sabia que estava ali e que estivera vazio por todos aqueles anos.

- Até mais, Harry. – disse Draco com o olhar distante.

Ele desfez o abraço e seguiu pela rua, sem olhar para trás. Os olhos verdes acompanharam o seu sumiço, a cada passo dado.

- _Até mais, Draco_. – pensou Harry e seus olhos abandoram a imagem do nazista.

**Traduções do alemão:**

Onk – Tio

Der Führer – O Líder

**Observações:**

O discurso de Hitler foi feito novamente por mim, entretanto eu me inspirei num discurso que ele fez no dia 01 de janeiro de 1932.

O livro sobre eugenia citado por Harry foi um livro que os nazistas se apoiaram para defender seus conceitos de pureza racial e para os centros de reprodução humana construídos na Alemanha Nazista – que mais para frente serão abordados nesta estória.

**Notas:**

1 – Escola que ministrava assuntos atuais ao invés de assuntos clássicos.

2 – Esta frase dita por Hitler foi testemunhada por Angela.

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Lika:** Ah o Sirius é peça fundamental e tudo isso... Verá isso mais para a frente! E as mães tem de ter uma participação especial neste rolo, as mulheres já eram apagadas na época, mas muitas delas não aceitavam isso não! E sim, Harry está mais do que curioso sobre Draco. Ainda bem! Coragem ele tem de ter de monte, não é? Originalmente ele é da Grifinória! Beijos! Rs.

**Carol:** Meninaaa obrigada por ler minhas outras fics! Você é tudo, rs. Bem, o Sirius é uma graça mesmo. Adoro ele! Bem, se todos fossem para Londres até teria história, mas não seria tão emocionante quanto na Alemanha! E sim, Harry se arrisca mesmo, corajoso ele é. Eu acho que este capítulo teve emoção sim, mas por um outro lado não é? Que bom que já entregou parte de seu TCC, mas imagino que a esta altura já esteja se preocupando com a segunda parte... Sei como é isso, mas vai dar tudo certo! Fico feliz que a fic seja boa em sua opinião e que goste dela, eu amo escrevê-la! Beijos!

**Nagase Doll Collins:** Menina se controla que ainda vai demorar para o Slash, auhahuuha! Beijos!

**Shakinha:** Pois é, programa estranho, mas foi uma forma que achei de Harry ouvir sobre a ideologia nazista sem ser por meio do Draco explicando, até mesmo para ele sentir na pele como Hitler conseguia levar os outros na dele! Bem, achei que ia demorar mais para postar este capítulo, mas saiu hoje! Eba! Era para ser somente sexta, mas consegui terminar antes! Beijos!

**Black B.:** Hahaha, eu me empolguei e quis mais contato entre eles neste capítulo! Espero que goste deste também e quanto ao e-mail fique a vontade! Beijos!

**Julia:** Olá! Por que eu não responderia um review seu? Cara, morri de rir com seu depoimento sobre a internet! Muito bom, haha! Você leu certo, tenho dois finais prontos e ambos são lindos, mas já decidi qual vai ser! E sobre o nazismo não aprendemos mesmo na escola, aliás só aprendemos a história dos vencedores na escola. Os vencidos não têm voz nem direito de argumentação, isso é algo que me irrita muito... Beijos!

**Amy Lupin:** Querida, eu adoro sua empolgação nos reviews! Eu morro de rir com seus comentários! Me sinto honrada de que se divirta tanto com algo que eu escrevo. Sim, eu sou sua maior fã, fã número zero e pago o maior pau mesmo, lero lero! Haha! Gente, eu amei o Sirius encasquetando com o Draco, ficou engraçado mesmo! E Sirius dando lição de moral em James, sim, uma hora a responsa aparece não é? Até para Sirius Black, rs. E sim, os dois estão super mordíveis, uahahuahuauhauh. Espero que este capítulo tenha te empolgado também! Beijos!


	13. Versprechen

**Engel**

Capítulo Treze – Versprechen

_So viele Menschen sehen Dich_

_Doch niemand sieht Dich so wie ich_

_Denn in dem Schatten deines Lichts_

_Ganz weit dort hinten sitze ich_

_Ich brauche Dich_

_Ich brauch dein Licht_

_Denn aus dem Schatten kann ich nicht_

_Du siehst mich nicht_

_Du kennst mich nicht_

_Doch aus der Ferne lieb ich Dich_

_Ich achte Dich_

_Verehre Dich_

_Ich hoff auf Dich_

_Begehre Dich_

_Erfühle Dich_

_Erlebe Dich_

_begleite Dich_

_Erhebe Dich_

_Kann nicht mehr leben ohne Dich_

Muitas pessoas te vêem

Mas ninguém te vê como eu

Porque na sombra da sua luz

Muito longe, lá atrás, eu me sento e espero

Eu preciso de você

Preciso de sua luz

Das sombras eu sou incapaz

Você não me vê

Você não me conhece

Mas à distância, eu te amo

Eu respeito você

Adoro você

Confio em você

Desejo você

Sinto você

Experimento você

Te acompanho

Eu apareço (e agora)

Não posso viver sem você

**Lacrimosa – Der Morgen Danach**

Fechou a porta atrás de si com uma sensação de cansaço e ela se dava não apenas pela viagem demorada. Seus olhos percorreram o teto de sua casa como se não o visse, e de fato não via. Era impossível, naquele momento, conhecer sua casa por meio de seus olhos. Seus pensamentos estavam tão longe e a angústia era tanta que ele não conseguia reparar em mais nada. Respirou fundo escorregando as mãos para dentro do bolso. Encostou a cabeça erguida na porta. Daria tudo para ter chego a Londres acompanhado de James e sua família.

- Sirius? – a voz o chamou e ele saiu do estado de transe. Olhou para frente e o viu.

O homem usava uma calça marrom escura e uma camisa clara, fechada por uma gravata bege. Também usava um colete marrom e tinha, dentro do colete, um relógio de bolso de fio dourado, que ele nunca andava sem. Os cabelos de um tom muito escuro de loiro, beirando o caramelo, eram curtos e lisos. Constantemente ele tirava os cabelos que insistiam em lhe cair nos olhos. Ele olhou com uma expressão muito calma para Sirius. Seus olhos cor de mel denotavam a mesma tristeza que os olhos cinzentos. Ele sabia o que Sirius sentia.

- Ah Remus... – ele suspirou, cansado de toda aquela história. Ele seguiu até o homem e ele lhe recebeu com um abraço. Fechou os olhos de imediato, sentindo as mãos do homem deslizarem por seus cabelos negros e longos. – Estou muito, muito cansado. - ele desabafou, abraçando o homem com mais força.

- Tenha calma, Sirius. Já esperávamos por isso. – respondeu, e sua voz era tão limpa e clara que poderia acalmar qualquer pessoa.

Sirius desfez o abraço para encontrar os olhos dourados. O homem sorriu para ele.

- Eu tinha esperança em conseguir, Remus. Tinha mesmo. Na verdade foi outro o motivo de eles não terem vindo. Não foi apenas o incômodo de James em permanecer sob as minhas custas. – explicava e enquanto isso Remus o guiava até uma das cadeiras de encosto estofado na sala. Naquela cabiam duas pessoas. Remus sentou ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius? – ele perguntou com calma, tentando desanuviar a expressão carregada do outro.

- Harry conheceu um nazista e é amigo dele. – resumiu, não gostando de contar aquela história.

Remus se sobressaltou de leve, mas manteve a postura e procurou falar com calma para não deixar Sirius ainda mais ansioso.

- Como isso é possível Sirius? Eu não compreendo.

- Pois eu muito menos. Pelo o que Harry disse ambos se encontraram ao acaso há 11 anos. Nesse período perderam o contato, mas depois se encontraram uma ou duas vezes. Neste último reencontro Harry estava entre os comunistas fazendo uma manifestação em Munique e Draco estava entre os SS.

- Minha nossa! – exclamou Remus. – E como isso se sucedeu?

- O nazista o reconheceu da infância e o poupou. Depois disso novamente se encontraram, desta vez com Harry na porta da delegacia. Novamente o nazista o livrou de ser preso.

Remus ficou reticente. Aquilo era muito, muito estranho para ele. Ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, organizando as informações recebidas por Sirius, então ele continuou:

- Certo, mas e depois disso? Como se tornaram amigos? Até então pelo que entendo apenas se conheciam de vista.

- Sim! Depois desses reencontros Harry convenceu o nazista de mostrar o seu lado da história. Ele quer provar ao SS que o nazismo é errado, que os comunistas são certos, que judeus são gente como qualquer gente... – explicou Sirius se irritando com aquilo, sua voz aumentando.

- Acalme-se, Sirius. – pediu Remus, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro, massageando-o – Harry fez esta proposta e o nazista aceitou? – perguntou então, para ter mais do que certeza da conclusão óbvia.

- Sim, ele aceitou. Eu não sei qual deles me aterroriza mais. – disse Sirius, pálido.

Remus ficou pensativo por mais um instante. Aquela história era no mínimo curiosa.

- Bom, mas e então? E James e Lily? O que pensam sobre isso?

- Bom, a princípio James ficou chocado, mas depois aceitou. Lily está preocupadíssima, mas sabe como ela é... Uma vez que marido e filho uniram forças, o que ela pode fazer?

- Compreendo. Bom, o nome dele é Draco você disse, não?

- Sim, é isso mesmo. – respondeu com desagrado.

Remus respirou fundo. Ele se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos percorreram o cômodo suave e vagarosamente para enfim encontrar os olhos interrogativos de Sirius.

- Sirius, eu acredito que da parte de Harry tentar convencer um nazista sobre sua ideologia até faz sentido, uma vez que as manifestações que ele faz parte têm este intuito. Agora o nazista aceitar esta proposta é que é assustador. Sabemos que eles têm uma dificuldade imensa em ouvir. Entretanto a parte estranha de Harry nesta história é ele querer doutrinar pessoalmente apenas _um_ nazista. É aí que se torna estranho.

- Sim, de fato. – concordou o outro ainda aborrecido. – E Harry não quis vir por causa dele. – disse Sirius estarrecido.

- Harry não quis deixar a Alemanha para doutrinar o nazista? – indagou Remus olhando para Sirius como se subestimasse a inteligência do mesmo. Sirius olhou para ele.

- Sim Remus, já disse. Não quis vir para doutriná-lo. James não quis vir pela questão financeira, como já prevíamos, mas o que pesou de fato foi o motivo de Harry.

- Sirius, compreenda, você acredita mesmo que Harry ficou na Alemanha anti-semita para doutrinar _um_ nazista? Você acredita que ele está arriscando a vida dele permanecendo lá apenas para convencer _uma_ _pessoa_ que ele é quem está certo? – indagou Remus olhando dentro dos olhos de Sirius como se o último fosse uma criança.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Remus aguardava Sirius processar sua última fala pacientemente. O moreno coçou o queixo e franziu o cenho, concentrado. Após algum tempo ele arregalou os olhos de leve e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele, que já estava pálido, conseguiu ficar ainda mais. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Remus o mesmo o olhava com certo pesar.

- Você não está insinuando que Harry poderia... – Sirius nem conseguia terminar a frase.

- Não estou insinuando, Sirius. Eu tenho certeza. – disse com calma, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do outro para trás de sua orelha. – É muito claro, é inegável.

- Mas Remus, _como_? – perguntou Sirius chocado. – Como isso é possível? Não, você está enganado. – disse o moreno olhando para o outro como se ele estivesse louco. – Esses comunistas são pirados, perderiam sim a vida para converter nem que fosse uma pessoa.

Remus deu um breve sorriso, olhando dentro dos olhos de Sirius.

- Tudo é possível. Honestamente esta história me faz sentir que Harry está amando.

- Mas ele nem mesmo o conhece! – esbravejou Sirius levantando da cadeira. – E ele teria me dito, ele não me disse nada! – continuou, agora com as mãos na cintura, andando de um lado para outro.

- Ele não teria dito, Sirius. Em primeiro lugar porque é um homem, em segundo porque é um nazista e em terceiro porque Harry é muito reservado e nunca teve um amor antes e em quarto porque nem ele se deu conta disto ainda. – finalizou dando um breve sorriso.

- Remus, isto é muito sério. – disse Sirius olhando para ele, ainda de pé. – Você só pode estar brincando. Se for isto mesmo devo tirar Harry de lá a força!

- Acalme-se Sirius, as coisas não funcionam assim. Por qual motivo exatamente quer tirar Harry de lá a força?

- Remus, ele é um nazista! Preciso de motivo maior? – esbravejou batendo os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Você os censura pelo preconceito e está agindo igual? Isso não faz muito sentido para mim. – disse Remus calmamente.

Sirius ficou chocado. Ele ia dizer algo, mas parou. O que diria?

- Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas não deve querer tirar Harry de lá por causa deste nazista em específico, mas sim pelo regime nazista. Se este homem fosse feri-lo já teria o feito. Se trouxer Harry à força isso o fará sofrer e isso não é justo.

- E é justo eu deixar com que ele e sua família, que por sinal são _nossos_ amigos, se arrisquem porque Harry decidiu se apaixonar por um assassino? – perguntou Sirius com certa ironia.

- Ele não escolheu amar a Draco, Sirius assim como eu não escolhi amar a você e deixar toda a minha família por isso. Foi uma escolha minha e não me arrependo. E você também não me deixaria caso algo se interpusesse entre nós na época, tenho certeza. Baseado nisso não preciso comentar sobre a postura de Harry e sobre a provável postura de Draco caso alguém tentasse tirar Harry de perto dele.

Sirius ficou ainda mais chocado, mas Remus não havia terminado.

- Draco também está se arriscando, não é somente Harry e se ele o faz é mais uma prova do que eles sentem. E sobre Lily e James eu tenho certeza que, assim que se derem conta do óbvio, eles jamais impediriam Harry de se feliz, mesmo que arriscassem as próprias vidas por isso. Eles são casados, tiveram seus momentos de amor e felicidade e não privariam Harry de ter isso, nem que o menino pudesse ter isso por apenas um dia. – disse e levantou, ficando na frente de Sirius, segurando em seus ombros, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu compreendo que é muito difícil esta situação, entretanto quando amamos devemos praticar o desapego. Harry já fez sua escolha: ele escolheu ficar ao lado de quem ama. O que vale a vida dele se ele não pode amar? O que vale a vida de qualquer um de nós? Eu falo isso com convicção porque eu o amo tanto Sirius, que daria a vida para ter você, mesmo que fosse por apenas um dia.

- Ah Remus... – o moreno sussurrou. Ele o abraçou e venceu o espaço que os separava para um beijo apaixonado. Ele não estava suportando a emoção que continha aquelas palavras, a verdade que elas continham. Ele se emocionou com aquela explicação tão lógica e sentimental ao mesmo tempo. Remus era assim, era o perfeito equilíbrio entre as coisas. Ele sempre fazia com que Sirius entendesse as coisas. Ele se afastou do beijo cálido, de olhos fechados, segurando o rosto de seu amante, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu o amo, Remus. Sinto muito, mas é que...

- Não... – respondeu Remus e o beijou ternamente. – Eu também sofro, mas sinto um leve calor no coração por saber que Harry finalmente encontrou alguém. E vamos pensar positivo, tudo dará certo e no final tudo ficará bem e todos nós estaremos juntos. – ele finalizou e o abraçou novamente.

- Sinto muito pela minha fraqueza. – murmurou o moreno em seus braços.

- Isso não é fraqueza, é preocupação. E quando eu mais precisei quem me confortou foi você então pare com isso. Estou aqui por e para você, sempre e para sempre. Às vezes você precisa sair um pouco desta sua postura autoritária e se render ao cansaço. Ser cuidado também é bom e estou aqui para isso.

Sirius não disse mais nada. Ele se limitou a continuar nos braços de Remus, permitindo-se ser cuidado. Ele admirava tanto a inteligência de seu parceiro, ele tinha tanto orgulho dele, mas o amava acima de todas estas coisas porque a natureza de Remus era linda e perfeitamente positiva. Ele conseguia ver o lado bom de tudo e sabia administrar as situações mais complicadas. Ele usava a própria experiência de vida para resolver os problemas e isso era de uma inteligência ímpar na opinião de Sirius.

oOo

Ele entrou no quarto e a noite já havia caído. Ele atirou o quepe com displicência sobre a cama, mergulhando o corpo no colchão amplo e macio, de certa forma agradecendo por aquele dia ter terminado. Ele estava tão cansado! Depois do evento na sede do Partido tivera que se encontrar com Pansy para compensar o dia em que não havia ido e depois ainda houve o jantar com os pais dela e toda aquela encenação que a princípio ele não se importava em fazer,mas que naquele momento o estava cansando, estava deixando seus nervos à flor da pele. Talvez se casasse de uma vez com a garota tudo ficaria mais fácil e ele poderia se ver livre das encenações. Entretanto ao pensar no casamento ele sentiu como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivesse ido parar nos pés. Não, ele ainda não se sentia pronto para casar. Respirou fundo sentindo seu corpo cansado e neste momento ouviu a porta abrir. Sabia que ninguém além da mãe entraria assim em seu quarto, por isso não se deu ao trabalho de recobrar a postura.

- _Mein Engel_! – ela começou sorrindo e sentou ao lado do filho. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e sedosos dele.

- Olá _mutter_. – disse com a voz abafada, mas ele logo se levantou e sentou ao lado dela. – Desculpe a má postura.

- Pare com isso, não estamos num quartel! Querido, me conte tudo! Eu fiquei tão feliz por _vê-lo_ lá porque tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, mas não havia como me aproximar, então agora me conte tudo! – ela perguntou ansiosa, com a voz baixa.

O garoto a olhou e deu um sorriso de leve e começou a falar com ela em inglês, bem baixo.

- Eu tive que encontrar Pansy à tarde, portanto só tinha a manhã para ficar com Harry. Como eu tinha de ir ao evento do Partido eu resolvi levá-lo comigo. Desta forma ele poderia entender melhor a ideologia nazista. Bem, obviamente ele não gostou e insiste nas idéias dele, mas na discutimos nem nada. Quando o evento terminou tanto eu quanto ele fomos embora. – resumiu dando de ombros.

- Ele me viu? – ela perguntou sorrindo, também falando em inglês.

- Sim, ele a viu e a achou muito bonita. Fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes. – brincou o filho e a mãe o abraçou com muito amor. Ela se afastou e continuou falando.

- Ele parece ser um bom rapaz. Eu sinto que ele é uma boa pessoa. Queria conhecê-lo de fato. Ele parece fazer tão bem a você, meu filho. – ela disse passando uma das mãos pelo rosto dele. – Você não tem nenhum amigo e agora tem ele, fico tão feliz. – disse a mãe emocionada. Ela ficava linda com aquela felicidade toda.

- Talvez um dia dê certo, mãe, mas não agora. – ele disse dando de ombros. – Sabe como é... – ele começou, mas não terminou.

- Sim, eu sei e é por isso que eu ainda não entendo por que você não abandona toda esta bobagem. – disse a mãe e aquilo incomodou muito a Draco. Ela percebeu o incômodo de Draco. Não queria fazer o filho se sentir daquela forma, mas precisava ser verdadeira com ele.

- Não quero discutir sobre isso, mãe. Por favor. – ele pediu então.

- Um dia se verá obrigado a discutir sobre isso Draco e eu apenas espero que tome a decisão certa! _Isso_ não é para você querido e logo logo vai me dar razão. – ela disse com mais um sorriso.

Ela se ergueu da cama e Draco a acompanhou. Ele a abraçou com muito carinho e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. A mãe bateu uma das mãos em suas costas e o segurou firme.

- _Ich liebe dich_, Draco. Você é meu maior orgulho. – ela disse, já retornado ao alemão.

- Mãe, não vai perguntar como que foi o encontro com Pansy? – indagou então o filho, ainda abraçado a ela.

- Ah sim... – ela disse reticente, se afastando dele, segurando em seus braços. – Como foi? – ela indagou então, alinhando o uniforme da SS que ele usava, sem olhá-los nos olhos.

Achou aquele comportamento da mãe um pouco estranho, então disse:

- Não quer saber como foi, mãe? Não sei, parece que a senhora ficou diferente.

- Não é isso filho, foi impressão sua, pode dizer sim. – disse a mãe sorrindo para ele, convencendo-o.

Fato é que Narcisa não se interessava por Pansy pelo simples fato de saber que o filho não a amava. Estava cada vez mais difícil para ela ver que Draco estava caminhando pelos mesmos passos do pai. Apesar de ser mais flexível que Lucius, ele estava seguindo os mesmos pensamentos e isso a deixava nervosa e também triste, mas sabia que, aos poucos, conseguiria tirar de dentro da filho a obrigação de ser como o pai. Ela ouvia as palavras do filho com desagrado, mas se forçava a sorrir vez ou outra. Quando ele enfim terminou ela retomou o assunto anterior:

- E quando verá Harry de novo, querido? – ela perguntou baixo, em inglês.

Draco por algum tempo ficou em silêncio. Ele não sabia quando o veria, não havia combinado nada com ele e por um momento ele se fez a mesma pergunta. Ele adquiriu um certo ar de tristeza, mais pelas sensações contraditórias do dia do que por qualquer outra coisa. Ele olhou para a mãe e lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste.

- _I don´t know, mom. I really don´t know_.

- _I_ _think you have to look for him now_. – ela disse e sorriu.

- Agora? – ele indagou surpreso.

- Sim! – ela respondeu sorrindo, seus olhos brilhavam. - Acredito que este seja o horário menos perigoso para o encontro de vocês. É o horário onde não há ninguém na rua, ninguém vai pará-lo porque é um SS, não precisará ter pressa e acredito que vá sanar a saudades que eu sei que está sentindo... – disse a mãe, sem saber de fato se havia uma saudade, apenas jogando a informação para ver se o filho confirmava.

Ele ponderou por um momento a sugestão da mãe. Realmente era melhor que o encontrasse à noite do que em plena luz do dia. Deveriam ter pensando nisso antes e por um momento se repreendeu por estar sendo descuidado com algo que estava colocando vários pescoços em risco. Entretanto havia o fato de poder entrar na casa de Harry àquele horário. Será que seus pais não se importariam?

- Você tem razão, mãe. É mais seguro encontrá-lo à noite. – disse, ignorando a parte da saudade. Jamais admitiria isso para si, quanto mais para a mãe. – Vou até lá agora, mas preciso saber se os pais dele não vão se importar.

- Dará tudo certo, Draco! Verá! – disse a mãe segurando seu rosto. Ela lhe deu um beijo suave no rosto e saiu de seu quarto.

Draco respirou fundo ao ouvir o clique da porta. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e finos e resolveu tomar um banho antes de ir para a casa de Harry. Não demorou para que estivesse alinhado novamente dentro do uniforme da SS e que saísse de sua casa sem deixar nenhum sinal disto. Era por volta das 21 horas quando ele saiu e se esgueirou para o bairro simples que Harry morava. Demorou quase 25 minutos para chegar.

Ele bateu à porta suavemente. Lílian, que estava na sala junto com James, se sobressaltou. Quem seria àquela hora? Os olhos verdes encaravam James com receio, enquanto ela tinha em mãos o tricô que fazia. O marido engoliu em seco, mas levantou e fez um sinal com as mãos para que ela se acalmasse. Ele ajeitou o colete e a boina antes de abrir uma fresta da porta. A luz de dentro do ambiente iluminou parcialmente o rosto de Draco. Ele retirou o quepe e o segurou de encontro ao peito.

- Eu sinto muito pela hora, _herr_ Baruch, mas este é o horário menos perigoso para que eu possa visitar Harry. – ele explicou educadamente.

James respirou aliviado e abriu a porta toda.

- Está tudo bem meu rapaz, pode entrar. – ele disse dando passagem para ele.

Não sabia explicar, mas desde que ouvira Draco pela primeira vez sentia algo muito bom em relação a ele. Ficou feliz mesmo ao vê-lo ali. Talvez aquele sentimento existisse pelo garoto estar se arriscando tanto para estar ao lado de seu filho. E aquilo era ótimo para Harry, afinal seu filho era sozinho demais em sua opinião. Entretanto não era apenas isso. Ele sentia que aquele tipo de relação que os dois estavam desenvolvendo era uma lição e tanto para todo o sistema que estava se impondo em sua amada pátria. Assim que Lílian o viu ficou chocada. O que ele estava fazendo ali àquela hora? Assim que Draco entrou, James fechou a porta atrás dele e ele permaneceu ali com o quepe nas mãos e se dirigiu a ela.

- Sinto muito _frau_ Baruch, mas como dizia a seu esposo este é o melhor horário para que eu possa visitar Harry.

Lílian, que não aprovava aquela história desde o início não disse nada. Ela voltou ao seu tricô estarrecida. James não gostou do comportamento dela.

- Draco, pode subir, Harry está no quarto. É bom deixar com que Lílian faça seu tricô, é um ótimo exercício para o nervoso. – ele comentou e ela entendeu que ele se aborrecera, mas não ergueu os olhos de volta.

Draco meneou a cabeça um tanto quanto sem graça pela situação, mas ele não tinha alternativa. Subiu as estreitas escadas de madeira sem fazer muito barulho. Lílian reparou no brilho de suas botas ao subir e aquilo lhe revirou o estômago. James sentou-se ao lado do rádio e se pôs a ouvi-lo. Uma música romântica da década de 30 encheu o ar e ele resolveu que seria melhor não conversar com a esposa naquele momento.

Assim que Draco chegou à porta do quarto de Harry, ele deu dois toques suaves. O menino, que já se encontrava deitado e com roupas de dormir, levantou da cama achando aquilo muito estranho. Ele abriu a porta esperando encontrar o pai ou a mãe, mas se surpreendeu. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram enquanto ele segurava a porta. Seus lábios se entreabriram um pouco.

- Boa noite. – Draco disse num meio sorriso.

- Oi! – disse Harry surpreso, sentindo novamente uma agitação interna enorme. – Você... Que bom que... Quer dizer, nossa! – ele disse e não disse, rindo.

- Sinto muito pela hora, mas acredito que seja a hora mais segura. Você se importa? – ele indagou sempre educado.

- Não, entre! – disse e o loiro entrou. Harry fechou a porta e o observou no meio do seu quarto. – Me desculpe pela roupa, mas não sabia que viria, então... – disse Harry olhando para si.

- Não tem problema. – ele disse olhando para o pôster, com a foice e o martelo, na parede, de costas para Harry. – Por mim não há problema.

Harry saiu de trás dele e sentou na cama.

- Fique à vontade. – ele disse apontando para a mesma.

Draco abandonou o pôster e sentou ao lado dele.

- Não ficará muito cansativo para você ter de vir a esta hora para cá? – indagou Harry empurrando os óculos na ponte do nariz. – Não é perigoso?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não me é cansativo e muito menos perigoso.

- Não imaginava que o veria novamente tão rápido! – disse Harry ainda extremamente agitado. Aquilo era algo incômodo porque fazia com que se sentisse um pouco bobo, mas não tinha controle.

- Nem eu, foi idéia de minha mãe e eu vi lógica na idéia, então resolvi começar hoje mesmo. – comentou normalmente.

- Sua mãe? Então falaram sobre mim? – perguntou o menino sorrindo.

Draco viu aquele sorriso e não conseguiu não sorrir. Ele colocou o quepe ao seu lado e cruzou as mãos e apoiou os braços em cima das pernas.

- Sim, falamos sobre você. Ela gostaria de conhecê-lo, mas expliquei para ela que neste momento não vejo como. Talvez um dia, se quiser também.

Harry pareceu empolgado com a idéia. Seu sorriso se ampliou:

- Será um prazer conhecê-la, Draco. Não teria motivos para não querer conhecê-la.

Draco sorriu de volta para ele, então Harry se deu conta que ainda não havia conversado com ele sobre Hitler. Entretanto nem mesmo ele havia dito alguma coisa e pelo fato de ser mais velho, com certeza se lembrava melhor do que ele. Talvez fosse extremamente desconfortável para Draco falar sobre o assunto e por um momento Harry pensou se deveria dizer algo ou não. Sua agitação interna não passo despercebida por Draco.

- O que foi? – perguntou o nazista para ele, se apoiando nas duas mãos agora, tombando um pouco o corpo para trás.

- Não... Não é nada. – disse Harry desconfortável, mas não gostava de mentir para ele. – Bem, é que na verdade eu fiquei um pouco chocado pelo fato de ter sido Hitler o homem aquele dia, em 1919. – resumiu e desviou o olhar do dele.

Draco ficou levemente pálido. Estava envolvido em tantos outros detalhes que se esquecera daquele. Ele ficou mudo e Harry percebeu sua surpresa.

- Agora eu entendo mais do que nunca porque é tão difícil para você. Teve contato direto com ele, com certeza desde aquela época até agora. Eu posso imaginar o esforço que está fazendo e eu agradeço muito por isso. – disse Harry dando de ombros, levemente.

Draco não disse uma palavra. O que ele estaria pensando afinal? Sim, era difícil para ele, mas Harry falava como se fosse um tipo de sacrifício, quando não era assim.

- Ei. – começou o mais velho – Você se esqueceu do que eu te disse hoje mesmo? – ele perguntou então, buscando o olhar dele. Harry o olhou e engoliu em seco.

- Não me esqueci de nenhuma palavra que disse hoje. – Harry disse com suavidade.

- Então não gostaria de ter a impressão que você acha que você para mim é algum tipo de fardo. Eu não sou dado a me expressar mostrando afeição, mas não acho que de alguma forma eu mostre algum tipo de aversão por você. – disse Draco e por um momento não acreditou nele mesmo. Ele conseguia se expressar livremente com Harry, coisa que não conseguia fazer com ninguém. Ele conseguia dizer, exatamente quando sentia, o que sentia para Harry. Ele não conseguia nem refletir a respeito antes: quando se dava conta já havia dito e sempre que fazia isso ganhava um sorriso do mais novo.

- Pois eu acho que todas as suas atitudes e suas palavras demonstram afeição por mim. – disse Harry com sinceridade. – E isso me conforta, acredite. – ele disse e olhou para o outro lado. – Eu fiz a escolha certa ao ficar.

- Como assim? – Draco perguntou franzindo o cenho, olhando para ele.

- Meu padrinho queria que eu e meus pais fôssemos para Londres com o objetivo de nos resguardar do anti-semitismo na Alemanha. Entretanto eu não quis ir. – disse Harry ainda olhando para o outro lado. Falava com calma e parecia estar vendo toda a cena enquanto contava.

Aquilo surpreendeu a Draco. Era sempre assim, o judeu sempre conseguia impressioná-lo, mas agora ele conseguiu de fato chocá-lo. Ele tivera a grande chance de ir embora e fugir daquilo que poderia lhe trazer problemas, mas não foi. E pelo o que o nazista estava entendendo ele não foi por causa _dele_. Aquilo lhe causou uma confusão maior ainda do que aquela pela manhã. Harry percebeu seu silêncio e olhou para ele. Por um segundo ficou em dúvida se devia ter dito aquilo. Sentiu-se aflito.

- Draco? Tudo bem?

O nazista olhou para dentro de seus olhos.

- Harry, você devia ter ido! – ele disse e pela primeira vez sua voz denotou um leve desespero. - a reação do mais velho pegou o judeu de surpresa. Chegou a sentir seu coração partir.

- Como assim eu devia ter ido? Se eu tivesse ido não faria diferença? – ele perguntou sentindo a agitação interna morrer e agora, doer.

Draco ficou olhando dentro dos olhos verdes, chocado. Ele se perdeu nos pensamentos e palavras, mas logo conseguiu articular as palavras:

- Faria _toda_ diferença, Harry. Você estaria seguro e... – mas ele se interrompeu ao ver a decepção nos olhos de Harry crescer. – É claro que seria insuportável ficar longe de você. Eu fiquei por onze anos e não sei como consegui. – ele disse, tropeçando nas próprias palavras. Parou um segundo para respirar e continuou. – Mas... Essa era uma chance única de... – ele parou e afundou o rosto nas mãos.

Harry engoliu em seco. Sem saber como nem por que, a agitação interna voltou duplamente mais forte. Incerto do que fazia, mas com coragem, ele se ajoelhou na frente de Draco e puxou as mãos de seu rosto. O nazista encontrou os olhos verdes diante de si.

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem e vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe tanto. – disse segurando suas mãos. Sentiu que o outro tremia de leve. Draco desviou os olhos dos dele e depois voltou a olhá-lo.

- Isso é impossível... – ele disse e desabafou tudo o que sentia naquela curta frase. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso e não conseguia se comunicar mais. Harry percebeu isso.

- Veja bem, como faríamos se eu fosse embora? Você iria comigo?

- Eu não _poderia_ ir com você. – enfatizou Draco e naquele verbo continha implicações que Harry preferiu não indagar, não naquele momento. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Pois é eu imaginei, por isso não fui. – concluiu Harry esperando que aquilo convencesse o outro e o deixasse mais calmo, mas não adiantou. O nazista não disse mais nada então Harry ergueu o corpo e o encontrou num segundo abraço. Imediatamente ele foi correspondido. Aquilo lhe encheu de algo tão quente por dentro que ele poderia desmanchar. – Não fique assim, por favor. – Harry pedia a ele e agora podia sentir o coração do mais velho batendo muito forte de encontro a seu peito. Era diferente sentir o coração dele daquela forma, portanto Harry não desfez o abraço. – Não pense tanto no amanhã. Nós realmente não sabemos se ele vai chegar e... – ele começou, procurando qualquer coisa que justificasse sua permanência de maneira a acalmar o outro, mas foi interrompido.

- Nada do que me disser vai me acalmar, portanto pare. – ele disse, agora de olhos fechados. Por um momento sentiu o peso de suas escolhas sobre os ombros. Pela primeira vez sentiu de verdade e então se lembrou de sua mãe. Agora ele estava vendo, pela primeira vez, o preço de sua escolha e também estava vendo o que aquele ser humano, um simples ser humano que era sim como qualquer outro, estava fazendo por ele e o preço que aquele ser humano estava pagando por uma escolha dele. De novo a confusão, a terceira do dia, só que esta última era devastadora. Harry ao ouvir suas palavras ficou em silêncio. Ele sentiu Draco se levantar da cama devagar e ele se ergueu junto, para não desfazer o abraço. Seus braços estavam em volta do pescoço do mais velho e então ele ficou com o rosto encostado em seu peito, ignorando os símbolos nazistas pelo uniforme.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com você. – Draco disse então e Harry sentiu que ele estava se afastando. Imediatamente o moreno o segurou, selando o abraço de novo.

- Não faça isso. – Harry pediu e o medo em sua voz era evidente. – Não insinue que vai embora, não faça isso comigo. Não de novo.

Draco olhou para cima, erguendo a cabeça. O que havia feito? O que estava fazendo? Por que estava fazendo? Com qual direito? Não seria egoísmo demais? Ele estava tirando a dor de si a ter quem queria por perto, mas a que custo? Que custo futuro? Ele sabia da grande possibilidade do perigo, era praticamente uma certeza, então por que estava entregando tranquilamente a vida _dele_ para _eles_?

- Harry, eu não posso. – ele murmurou e afastou o garoto de si. O judeu ficou confuso e perdido com o súbito abandono. Harry o olhou chocado. – Vá embora com seu padrinho. – ele pediu e Harry nunca havia visto tanto sofrimento nos olhos de Draco como naquele momento. Entretanto logo ele recobrou todas as suas forças e disse com firmeza:

- Não. Eu _não_ _vou_ e não adianta me pedir para ir. – os olhos verdes não piscavam e ele olhava diretamente dentro dos olhos azuis. – Agora volte aqui e me abrace de novo porque eu não me lembro de ter dado adeus ou algo semelhante. – ele disse e engoliu em seco. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele engoliu uma por uma.

O nazista não podia estar mais do que impressionado com aquela personalidade tão forte e marcante. Nunca ninguém havia lhe dado algum tipo de ordem, exceto seu pai. Agora estava ali um garoto judeu, comunista e mais novo lhe ordenando algo. Ele não conseguiu não obedecer. Com dois passos ele voltou a encontrar Harry em um abraço.

- Agora me prometa – começou Harry. – que nunca vai se separar de mim de novo, no que depender de você.

Draco engoliu em seco. Aquele garoto era capcioso, "no que depender de você" é claro, Harry jamais pediria a ele o impossível, somente o difícil, mas não o impossível.

- Eu prometo – ele começou segurando Harry firmemente em seus braços, com muito mais segurança do que na primeira vez. – que nunca vou me separar de você de novo no que depender de mim, Harry. - ele disse, já sabendo que apenas o "eu prometo" não bastaria.

**Tradução do alemão:**

Versprechen – A Promessa

**Traduções do inglês:**

I don´t know, mom. I really don´t know. – Eu não sei, mamãe. Eu realmente não sei.

I think you have to look for him now. – Eu acho que você deve procurá-lo agora.

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Black B.:** Por falar em abraços querida, o que achou destes dois deste capítulo? Eu ainda tô bege!

**Lika:** Pois é, aquele abraço foi otemo, mas e estes dois hein? Hein? Se no capítulo anterior eles estavam descobrindo o amor neste eles estão o que hein? Hein? *doida* Sobre o filme que comentou eu não me lembro de ter visto, mas vou ver! Achei super interessante o enredo. Menina, a relação tem tudo para dar errado por diversos motivos, mas a gente dá um jeito de dar certo, é ou não é? Rs... Amor meu, eu tô tentando postar um capítulo por semana! É que este mês me deu uma apertada, mas acredito ter boas previsões para o feriado! Acho que consigo escrever em menos tempo na semana que vem! Na verdade eu escrevo sempre o capítulo em um dia só, o problema é arrumar tempo! Beijos!

**Amy Lupin:** Se a senhorita apontou tantas cenas que lhe agradaram no capítulo passado, não é por nada não, mas acredito que neste a coisa vai pegar fogo! Uhu! Linda! Menina acabei de escrever este capítulo e estou meio abobada ainda! Sério, quero muito saber sua reação ao lê-lo, você é essencial, sabe como é, sempre sabe dos capítulos antes de saírem, não é? É praticamente meu controle de qualidade. Te adoro, beijos.

**Gabri Chaplin:** Menina, eu estou aqui pensando em como será este beijo também! Tem que ser algo perfeitamente perfeito, haha! E pode ficar tranqüila que se algum capítulo futuro demorar eu aviso sim. Espero que curta este capítulo! Beijos.

**Carol:** Pois é, eu estou lendo muito sobre Hitler, estou tendo uma overdose deste homem e adoro escrever sobre ele, isso é fato. Apesar dos pesares é um fato. Ele é interessante de se estudar e se analisar. Sobre seu orientador ele é um anjo no céu porque os meus eram o diabo na Terra, aproveite! Rs... Obrigada mesmo por ler as outras fics e por deixar comentários, isso é muito legal! Sobre o restante do trio dourado eu ainda não sei se vou colocá-los, mas neste capítulo um personagem essencial apareceu, não é mesmo? Vamos ver, rs.

**Lika:** Obrigada pela sugestão de música! A letra é muito bonita. Eu não conhecia não!

**Juulyes:** Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic e principalmente por estar gostando e ainda mais por comentar! Isso é muito importante para mim. Beijos!

_Quero agradecer imensamente quem está acompanhando Engel, mas principalmente ao carinho das meninas que estão sempre comentando, elogiando e vibrando com cada capítulo. Não tenham a menor dúvida: escrevo para vocês! Segue meu e-mail caso alguém, como a Lika, queira enviar algum tipo de material ou falar qualquer coisa: srta _ harry _ potter yahoo . com . br_

_Até semana que vem! (ou antes!)_

PS: A ansiedade é tanta para postar que não betei a bendita fic! Perdão pelos erros!


	14. Der Besuch

**Engel**

Capítulo Quatorze – Der Besuch

Se alguém me perguntar eu vou mentir

Eu tenho medo da verdade

Se alguém acreditar em mim, estou seguro que

De arrependimento vou chorar

Meus pensamentos estão arraigados na imundície

Porém minhas mãos estão limpas

Vou me calar e olhar para o chão

Vou contar a mim mesmo todas as mentiras

Se eu sonho tenho que me arrepender

Tenho que me explicar e me desculpar

Eu construí um muro e me despi

**Lacrimosa – Alles L****ü****ge**

A noite estava fria e silenciosa. Não havia ninguém passando pelas ruas quando a promessa foi feita. Não havia testemunhas, não havia contrato, havia apenas a palavra e a honra. Havia duas pessoas e havia um pouco de esperança, que de uma delas emanava. Havia um pouco de medo, que de uma delas emanava. Havia confusão e havia dor e dúvida e havia coragem e determinação e tantas outras coisas difíceis de nomear com palavras. E havia o coração. Os corações.

E agora havia os passos pela rua. Passos silenciosos e pensamentos altos. Os olhos miravam a calçada sem se importar com a hora, sem ter pressa. Ele não estava com pressa e para quê? As duas mãos que mantinha nos bolsos estavam fechadas em punhos. O frio castigava sua pele, mas ele não se importava. Em breve ele estaria em casa, em seu quarto, em sua cama espaçosa sem nenhum frio. Pelo menos era isso o que ele esperava.

E uma vez dentro de seu quarto, cercado por paredes altas e brancas e pelo silêncio, ele se viu ainda com frio. Ele atirou o quepe em cima da cama e começou a desabotoar o uniforme. Ele não olhava para nenhum local específico. Sua mente não conseguia se focalizar em nada: parecia que seus olhos estavam fechados e que estes olhos olhavam para dentro de sua própria mente, repassando os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Por um momento o seu desalento e cansaço foram demais. Ele atirou para qualquer lado a camisa e o casaco e sentou na cama. Afundou o rosto nas mãos e passou a esfregar o rosto com elas. Engoliu em seco. Os olhos azuis estavam claros, as pupilas pequenas. Ele não queria organizar os pensamentos, isso sempre lhe fora um sacrifício. Respirou fundo e deitou na cama. Sentiu na pele o contato do lençol. Seus pés ainda estavam no chão, naquela luz amena, o brilho de suas botas pretas de couro não importavam, as mesmas que causavam uma impressão tão ruim em algumas pessoas.

O que ele estava fazendo? O que lhe dera na cabeça naqueles dias? O que ele estava sentindo para entrar tão fundo numa situação atípica e errada como aquela? O que fazer agora que se via mais do que envolvido naquela situação? Ele fechou os olhos e seus lábios se fecharam com a mesma calma. Os olhos verdes estavam tão fixos em sua mente que por um momento acreditou que jamais, _jamais_ poderia deixar de vê-los de novo. Agora de olhos fechados ele podia sentir Harry perto dele de novo, naquele último abraço. Ele, que não era nada sutil, conseguia se lembrar de como a temperatura do corpo de Harry oscilava de acordo com o que eles conversavam e do que faziam e como os olhos eram verdadeiros e como eram intensos, e como o obrigavam a olhar lá dentro, olhar lá dentro e se ver, aqueles olhos o faziam pensar e interrogar sobre a série de coisas que foi por toda sua vida a verdade absoluta e inquestionável. Os olhos o faziam sentir o oposto do que disseram a ele que ele deveria sentir. E agora estava ficando mais e mais dependente daquilo tudo. Viu-se pela primeira vez numa situação mais intensa do que poderia imaginar. Antes ele não tinha Harry perto de si, eles não conversavam, eles não se tocavam e muito menos sentiam alguma coisa um pelo outro. Draco sentia algo por Harry e sabia que isso era recíproco. Ele sentia que era. Quando saiu da casa do judeu mal podia suportar o peso daquele sentimento. E apesar das três confusões que devastaram sua mente e alma ele afirmava apenas para si com toda veemência que ele sentia.

Entretanto para o mundo todo ele tinha que mentir. E agora não sabia explicar exatamente como e por que seu sofrimento estava tão latente. Não sabia se sofria por pensar certo e ter uma exceção na sua frente que ele jamais poderia justificar em público, ou se porque sabia que a sua amizade não poderia chegar tão longe se o que Hitler havia planejado fazer, e que lhe havia confidenciado em partes, acontecesse, ou se porque era capaz de sentir algo indefinido, mas importante, pela última pessoa na face da Terra que deveria sentir. Ou então porque sabia que poderia perder esta pessoa num piscar de olhos, a qualquer segundo, quando menos esperasse, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

Pânico.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e elas estavam frias, e ele tremia. Aquilo tudo era tão detestável e odioso porque ele não deveria ser tão fraco. Ele havia conseguido se tornar o que o pai queria, exatamente do jeito que Lucius queria e ele havia ficado tão feliz, mas então surgiu a mãe e a mãe conseguiu fazê-lo ser outra coisa totalmente oposta do que o pai queria. E para o pai ele era uma coisa e para mãe uma outra e para Harry outra que ele ainda estava conhecendo e então se deu conta de que para Pansy era outra e para Hitler uma outra e onde estava ele afinal? Ele de verdade, quem ele era? Tantas máscaras, tantas mentiras, tanta simulação, tanta repressão e por que e para quê?

Quem era ele?

Será que ele conseguiria naquele momento em que ele estava somente com ele ser verdadeiro em toda sua plenitude e se permitir pensar com clareza para poder enfim sanar este sofrimento? Ou ele tinha tanto medo que seria incapaz de encarar a verdade? Ele não era um covarde. Ele era um homem e precisava se situar, precisava de clareza, precisava e precisava e precisava! Na verdade ele tinha que enfrentar os monstros que ele mesmo havia criado, por se deixar levar por tantas pessoas durante toda sua vida.

Lágrimas.

Elas podiam aliviar sua alma. As lágrimas aliviavam um pouco sua alma. Elas eram poucas, mas ajudava. Ele abriu os olhos e se permitiu chorar. Por amor a si mesmo ele se permitiu chorar e não se importou com conceito nenhum, de ninguém. Ao chorar ele trazia para si a calma que precisava para se conhecer. E depois que as lágrimas aliviaram seu sofrimento, ele esqueceu a existência de todos e se focou na dele. Por um momento sentiu a tristeza voltar porque com a rapidez de um raio constatou que sua vida até ali havia sido vazia. Cada passo que havia dado era em nome de qualquer um, menos por ele. A única coisa que ele queria fazer, ele deixou para fazer 11 anos depois. Notou que podia dizer algo diferente sobre si no período dos últimos dias.

Uma confissão.

Ele confessou a si mesmo então que a sua vida havia adquirido um tom mais interessante e calmo depois de Harry. Por quê? Ora, ele nunca havia conhecido uma pessoa de personalidade tão forte, tão marcante e tão proibida. Ele era absolutamente sentimental e intenso e Draco era o oposto. E ele ao invés de destruir o muro ao seu redor permaneceu escondido, mas para Harry ele se mostrou. Sim, ele precisava se defender do mundo inteiro e dar um rosto para cada exigência do mundo, mas para Harry ele poderia ser ele. Então era por isso que podia dizer que gostava daquele menino e que não queria ficar longe dele porque somente ele tinha o dom de fazer com que ele sentisse que tinha vida de verdade.

E qual era o dom de Draco?

"_- Eu sou destruição."_ – ele pensou – _"Eu tenho o dom de destruir e vou acabar destruindo ele também."_

Ele não podia negar. Ele tinha que assumir tudo, para se entender e então ver o que ia fazer. Somente pensando poderia tomar alguma atitude. Queria tanto então que seu dom não fosse este, mas qualquer outro, mas não havia jeito. Abandonando isto ele viu de novo os olhos de Harry e de novo o calor do seu corpo. Aquilo o deixava inquieto. Ele levantou da cama e se livrou do restante da roupa. Agora debaixo dos lençóis, de costas para a imensa janela fechada, sentindo a respiração fazer seu peito subir e descer na penumbra, fechou os olhos e se perdeu na imensidão verde. Era algo tão intenso que fugia a seu controle. Era o verde e era o calor, a pele branca, o sorriso, a voz e o toque. Um arrepio suave e quente percorreu todo seu corpo.

Um vício.

Constatou que a cada momento passado com Harry, mais dependia dele e cada vez mais se surpreendia com as exigências que vinham do mais novo. E ele concordava com todas elas. Talvez fosse incapaz de negar-lhe qualquer coisa. Como poderia dizer não à pessoa que conseguiu fazer com que ele visse a si mesmo? Harry lhe deu algo que ele jamais poderia imaginar ter um dia: liberdade. Graças a ele estava colocando a cabeça para funcionar e pensar e refletir, não apena obedecer. Entretanto não era isso que ele focava no momento. No momento cada célula do seu corpo ainda estava evidente e quente.

Quando se virou para encarar o teto ele sentia o coração batendo mais rápido. Havia mais pensamentos e apesar do progresso não conseguia libertar aqueles ali. Era melhor fechar os olhos de novo. De novo ele fechou os olhos e de novo aqueles olhos. Ah o que era aquilo? Sim, ele sabia o que era. Estava sentindo falta dele e o havia visto há meia hora atrás. Abriu os olhos incomodado. Não queria criar nenhum tipo de dependência, mas estava muito difícil. Fechou os olhos e deixou com que os pensamentos tomassem conta do seu inconsciente. E nele só havia Harry.

O dia seguinte chegou e a impressão que tinha era que não fosse ter fim. Ele não havia conseguido falar com sua mãe, que ele não fazia idéia de onde estava, e não tivera ânimo para sair e se encontrar com os outros SS para fazer o que havia de ser feito. Ele não queria ver Pansy e teve de mandar Fenrir avisá-la de que não podia vê-la à noite. Seu pai, que passava o dia no jornal ou então na sede, não viu que o filho ficara em casa no quarto o dia todo. O silêncio chegava a ser mortal naquela casa. Totalmente desanimado ele permaneceu com a cabeça recostada no travesseiro. Não havia dormido a noite toda e quando o sol raiou ele tratou de vestir uma calça, para não ser abordado nu por qualquer pessoa que pudesse eventualmente entrar em seu quarto.

Entretanto aquela paz tediosa foi interrompida por dois toques na porta. Ele sabia que era uma das empregadas, mas não respondeu. As batidas do outro lado se fizeram ouvir mais uma vez e então ele respondeu da cama:

- Entre.

_Frau_ Bierhoff se mostrou e começou a falar:

- Sinto muito senhor, mas há uma visita que insiste em ter contigo.

Draco franziu o cenho. Quem seria àquela hora da manhã?

- Espero que não seja ninguém das famílias Crabbe, Goyle e Parkinson. – ele disse, pois já havia avisado que não atenderia nenhuma delas.

- Não senhor, na verdade nem sei quem é.

Draco achou aquilo estranho. Não recebia visitas inesperadas assim.

- Quem é? – questionou então.

A empregada parecia levemente nervosa. Ela retorcia o pano de prato na mão e então respondeu:

- Eu não sei, senhor. Não me deu o nome, apenas disse que não era destas três famílias. E insistiu muito para entrar e na verdade está aguardando aqui no final do corredor.

Draco empalideceu.

- Como assim? Você permitiu a entrada de um desconhecido?

- Sinto muito senhor, mas não havia jeito de convencê-lo a ir.

- Convencê-_lo_? - indagou frisando.

- Sim, é um garoto.

Algo absurdo passou pela cabeça de Draco, mas ele não duvidava de mais nada na vida.

- Deixe-o entrar.

A empregada saiu com pressa e fez um sinal para que o garoto no final do corredor a seguisse. Enquanto isso Draco se livrava da bagunça do dia anterior, empurrando tudo para debaixo da cama. No segundo que o garoto apareceu na porta de seu quarto, o nazista havia acabado de jogar uma camisa branca sobre o corpo, de qualquer jeito. Nem havia tido tempo de abotoá-la. Draco estancou ao vê-lo. A empregada saiu mais do que depressa e o garoto entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, em silêncio. Os olhos do visitante percorreram todo o corpo de Draco até parar em seus olhos azuis. O visitante usava muitos casacos de frio e tinha o rosto quase todo coberto, se tornando difícil de reconhecer, mas para Draco ele sempre seria reconhecível.

- Sinto muito, não brigue comigo. – foram as primeiras palavras que ele ouviu.

A sensação de surpresa ainda percorria todo o corpo de Draco. Ele estava imóvel quando o garoto passou a tirar as luvas e os casacos que usava, além da boina. O frio era terrível, mas aquilo servia para escondê-lo também. Assim que terminou com tudo Draco se moveu em sua direção, sem tirar os olhos do dele. Antes que o outro pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido e então sentiu a porta atrás de si em suas costas. O abraço. Ele fechou os olhos e o envolveu.

- Não vou brigar. – ele sussurrou em um de seus ouvidos.

- Eu não sei o que está havendo. – o menino disse, e sua voz denotava certo medo e ansiedade. – Eu não consegui dormir. – ele confessou com a voz doída, de olhos bem fechados.

- Eu também não, Harry. – ele disse ainda em seu ouvido. Ele deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos do outro. – Não importa. – ele disse e o trouxe ainda mais para si, desencostando ele da porta. – Agora você está aqui. Não deveria, mas está.

Harry se agarrou com firmeza em sua camisa, sentindo o corpo do outro e se perdendo naquela sensação.

- Eu não sei o que fazer – ele confessou. – Eu sei que não deveria estar, mas eu te segui a noite passada, por isso descobri o caminho. Eu não estou conseguindo ficar longe assim, eu estou com medo, eu não sei.

Draco encostou novamente Harry na porta e olhou para ele. O judeu o olhou nos olhos também.

- Medo? – ele indagou, sem tirar os olhos de dentro dos dele. Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

- O medo é tanto que sinto meu corpo inteiro tremendo.

Draco fechou os olhos devagar. De novo sentia as alterações de calor no corpo dele. Ao ver isso Harry se arrepiou. Draco abriu os olhos.

- Você se arrepia de medo? – ele perguntou e sua voz quase não saia e ele ainda o sustentava nos braços, encostado na porta fechada.

- Eu tremo e me arrepio de medo. – ele sussurrou.

Draco encostou a cabeça na testa nele, chegando mais perto de seus olhos.

- Pois eu também. – ele confessou sussurrando.

Harry segurou a respiração para tentar controlar o coração, mas era difícil. Draco sentia as ondas de calor do corpo dele em sua direção, era tão real, era tão palpável e era um tormento. A distância era demais e na verdade não passavam de centímetros. Draco abriu os olhos. Harry abriu os olhos.

- Quem vai perder o medo primeiro? – Draco lhe perguntou, olhando de seus lábios para seus olhos. Harry sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais depressa. A impressão que Draco lhe causava era forte demais. Ele nunca havia sentido tamanha fraqueza e rendição diante de alguém. – Eu perco. – disse Draco. – ele acabou então com os poucos centímetros de distância.

oOo

- _Mein Engel_? – Narcisa chamava, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Draco, que dormia profundamente. – Querido? – chamou de novo. – Meu amor, acorde, já passou da hora... – ela continuava, admirando a beleza de seu filho num sorriso.

- Não vá... – ela ouviu Draco murmurando, inconsciente. – Fique aqui.

A mãe franziu o cenho.

- Filho?

- Ninguém vai vê-_lo_ aqui. – ele dizia, enquanto se revirava na cama.

A mãe passou a observá-lo. Ele estava sonhando, era evidente. E era ainda mais evidente com quem. Ela não conseguiu não sorrir. Ela ficou pensativa então. Já havia passado pela sua cabeça que Draco poderia estar nutrindo por Harry um sentimento que ultrapassava a amizade. Obviamente a sociedade jamais aceitaria um relacionamento como aquele. Os homossexuais eram devidamente repudiados, mas ela estava feliz. Se seu filho estivesse realmente amando aquele garoto, ela não se importava. Queria que ele fosse feliz e não infeliz como ela era com Lucius, tendo de traí-lo para ser feliz de verdade. Não queria que ele casasse com alguém que não amava apenas para ser amargo que nem ela um dia. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos porque enfim Draco acordou.

- Bom dia, querido.

- Oi mãe. – ele murmurou, esfregando os olhos. – Estou atrasado?

- Está sim, achei estranho... – ela disse reticente, com um sorriso.

- Uma vez tinha de acontecer não? Ninguém é perfeito. – ele murmurou.

Narcisa ergueu levemente o cenho. O filho não tinha estes súbitos acesos de sinceridade e se isso estava acontecendo agora, evidentemente estava com os sentimentos à flor da pele. Achou aquilo ótimo, quanto mais Draco entrasse em contato com sua humanidade, mais longe estaria de Lucius e daquilo que ela considerava insano. Então uma idéia lhe veio a mente, tão rápido quando um raio.

- Querido... – ela começou, sem olhá-lo, como se visse diante de seus olhos o que ia falar. – Seu pai não está em casa hoje e pelo que sei, ele vai demorar. Por que não trás seu amigo para que eu o conheça hoje?

Draco a olhou lívido. O que estava havendo com a mãe? Ele franziu o cenho achando-a muito estranha. Nunca vira aquele sorriso em seu rosto.

- Mãe, eu estava dizendo que era perigoso que se encontrassem e você quer trazê-lo aqui? – ele a questionou, começando a duvidar de sua sanidade.

- Draco, ele nunca esteve por aqui. Muitas pessoas entram e saem desta casa, se está preocupado com os vizinhos, esqueça. E quanto às empregadas eu posso mandá-las sair e voltar somente no final da tarde, terá dado mais do que tempo de Harry entrar e sair. – disse a mãe olhando para ele, sorrindo ainda.

Draco pareceu gostar da idéia, mas ainda estava preocupado.

- Não sei se é seguro o suficiente. Papai pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Draco, seu pai não vai aparecer, ele nunca aparece. E se aparecer existe outras saídas nesta casa e Harry pode sair discretamente por uma delas.

- E você acha que eu arriscaria desta forma a vida dele? – Draco disse com muita seriedade para a mãe.

- Mas querido, mesmo que seu pai o visse, ele não sabe que Harry é judeu. Ele nem mesmo o conhece! Diga que é apenas um amigo. Eu acho que está se preocupando com detalhes que não deve. – concluiu a mãe.

- A senhora se engana. Esqueceu-se que ele conheceu Harry no dia do acidente? Eu lhe contei isso. E eu não quero que ele veja o rosto de Harry, tanto por poder lembrar do dia quanto por marcá-lo, por mais que não lembre do dia.

Narcisa olhou levemente espantada para o filho. Não conseguia imaginar como ele, tão novo, podia pensar daquela forma, reparando nos detalhes, pensando em tudo o que poderia acontecer e no que faria para resolver, em todos os cuidados. Isto havia herdado de Lucius. Ele pensava nos detalhes porque sabia que o pai fazia o mesmo. Ele estava certo.

- Perdoe-me querido, mas queria mesmo conhecê-lo. – disse a mãe, dando de ombros, como um sorriso triste.

Por um momento Draco fechou os olhos e se lembrou do sonho. Desde quando ele tinha sonhos daquele tipo? Não se lembrava de nenhum. Entretanto o que mais o incomodou foi que Harry era a peça central daquele sonho e ele não entendia o motivo, não racionalmente. Ele era um homem, como podia sonhar com Harry daquela forma? Acabou ignorando aquilo então, fora apenas um sonho e sonhos não podiam ser controlados, logo ele não tinha culpa, logo ele esqueceria aquilo por completo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ele ficou quieto e pensou mais um pouco – Tem certeza que não existe a mínima chance de papai aparecer?

-Tenho, querido. Seu pai só vem para casa para dormir, quando vem. – ela respondeu e ele sentiu o rancor na voz dela.

- Está certo. Eu vou buscá-lo. – disse Draco levantando da cama, se enrolando no lençol e indo para o banheiro.

oOo

Enquanto o filho saia de casa para buscar Harry, Narcisa tomou conta dos detalhes. Ela mandou as duas empregadas em busca de um tipo de tecido raríssimo para fazer um vestido e pediu que não voltassem até terem verificado cada loja de Munique. Só poderiam voltar no final do dia quando as lojas estivessem fechadas e de preferência com o tecido em mãos. As duas saíram de casa espantadas: era tão difícil Narcisa mandá-las sair, mas não suspeitaram de nada. Quanto à Fenrir, este deveria avisá-la de pronto se Lucius aparecesse. O homem não a questionou, como nunca fazia, entendia que havia coisas que ela não poderia lhe dizer. Por confiar nela, acatou a ordem.

Quando Draco apareceu àquela hora da manhã na casa de Harry usando trajes comuns, surpreendeu à família, que estava tomando café da manhã. James pediu que Draco se sentasse e os acompanhasse, mas ele não aceitou o convite educadamente. Ele esperou que Harry terminasse de comer para conversar com ele a sós. Lílian não suportou aquilo, agora o nazista não saia de sua casa e aquilo a deixava com medo: e se ele chamasse a atenção de alguém? James tentava em vão convencê-la a se acalmar. Pela primeira vez na vida estavam se desentendendo com freqüência e isso o entristecia demais. Na sala Draco conversava com Harry próximo a porta, ambos de pé. Ele falava baixo:

- Mamãe quer conhecer você. Não haverá ninguém em casa além de nós três. Meu pai não vai aparecer porque está no jornal cuidando de coisas referentes ao Partido. Você aceita vir? – ele perguntou enfim.

- Seria ótimo conhecê-la, mas tenho um pouco de receio, não posso negar. Meu último encontro com seu pai foi meio traumatizante. – ele confessou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Harry eu jamais colocaria você em risco. Eu já pensei em cada detalhe. – ele explicou – Acha mesmo que faria algo sem pensar?

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza que não. E pra quem saiu vivo da reunião do Partido... – ele brincou e Draco sorriu. Não acreditava na capacidade do outro de brincar com algo sério.

- Então você vem?

- Sim, vamos! – ele concordou e ambos saíram da casa.

Quando chegaram à mansão de Draco, Harry ficou impressionado. A casa era imensa e pegava toda a esquina da rua. Era grande e branca, com um jardim imenso na frente e tinha largas janelas. Ele ficou impressionado. A família de Draco devia ter muito dinheiro. Não demorou para que entrasse pelo primeiro portão e sentisse com força o cheiro doce dos lírios ali plantados e cultivados com esmero. Seguindo Draco, Harry reparava no caminho que levava à porta principal, um caminho feito com pedras lisas e limpas. O jardineiro do local era caprichoso. Quando chegaram à entrada viu que a porta era dupla e que Draco a abriu sem dificuldade. A sala era larga e espaçosa, em formato circular, e os móveis eram de madeira lustrada e muito fino. A casa era muito clara, as cortinas eram brancas, assim como os detalhes de outros móveis.

Parecia um local muito bem preservado e cuidado, e assim o era, mas ali havia o toque de alguém habilidoso e de alguém que cuidava da aparência da mansão com amor. A senhora Neidhofer passava bom tempo em casa e era evidente o cuidado que ela tinha com tudo. Não demorou para que enfim ele a visse. Lembrava-se com perfeição do rosto da mulher. Ela era muito bonita e ao contrário do dia da reunião, ela não usava preto ou uma cor escura: usava um vestido de tecido muito fino azul-claro. A cor combinava com seus olhos e com seus cabelos e então Harry entendeu de onde vinha os traços de Draco: era parecido demais com a mãe. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil. Usava um batom muito vermelho e ele a achou deslumbrante.

- Harry... – ela disse e se aproximou dele. O menino foi surpreendido com um abraço. Draco se impressionou com aquela atitude também. – Que bom que veio! – ela disse segurando seus braços – É ótimo poder conversar com você assim à vontade! – ela continuou, animada. – Em breve tudo isso vai acabar. – ela disse, referindo-se ao sistema nazista.

Harry sentiu uma felicidade imensa dentro de si. A mulher não aceitava o sistema e aquilo era formidável. Sentiu-se mais que bem vindo.

- Com certeza irá acabar. Ainda andaremos livremente pela Alemanha, assim como antes e tudo ficará bem.

- Sim, querido! – ela afirmou sorrindo. – Meu nome é Narcisa. Pode me chamar pelo nome mesmo. – ela disse, antes que ele começasse com algum tipo de formalidade.

Draco percebeu que os dois se deram instantaneamente bem. Não esperava que fosse assim, não imaginava que a mãe iria falar tão abertamente sobre seu pensamento em relação à política. Por um momento se sentiu mal com os dois repudiando de forma tão clara algo que ele acreditava, por mais que tivesse suas dúvidas. Talvez este incômodo existisse porque aquelas duas pessoas naquela sala eram importantes demais para ele.

- Obrigado, Narcisa. – ele disse incerto, achando estranha a liberdade, mas tentando se adaptar – Obrigado por me receber tão bem.

Ela tornou a sorrir e colocou um braço em torno de Harry e outro em torno de Draco indo com os dois em direção ao jardim dos fundos. Ele se sentaram à uma mesa branca e logo Fenrir servia aos três com suco de laranja e outras delicias matinais. Harry olhou para tudo aquilo impressionado.

- Agradeço, mas acabo de tomar café. – ele disse, mas com vontade de provar de tudo um pouco.

- Fique a vontade para comer o que quiser. – ela disse tomando um pouco mais de suco. – Experimente pelo menos!

Draco olhava de um para outro, da interação de um para o outro sem saber como se incluir naquilo. Ele nunca vira a mãe receber alguém tão bem em sua casa. Estava feliz por ela ter gostado tanto de Harry e por poder ser ela mesma com alguma visita. Para ela as visitas sempre eram insuportáveis. Então ele passou apenas a observá-los, saboreando a cena que jamais imaginou ver um dia. Sua mãe era delicada e educada e Harry era gentil ao extremo com ela, fazendo-a rir uma vez ou outra e sendo cortês ao rir de seus comentários quando ela tentava ser engraçada.

Narcisa não questionava Harry em aspecto algum. A conversa fluía com naturalidade e ele achou tudo aquilo muito bom. Aquela espontaneidade pareceu ter sumido no círculo íntimo das pessoas, como se não houvesse outros assuntos a serem discutidos que não fosse política. Ver o ambiente de sua própria casa tão descontraído era inédito para Draco.

- Querido, está tão quieto, fale alguma coisa! – disse a mãe sorrindo, segurando o copo de suco de laranja. Harry olhou para ele de soslaio, bebendo do suco.

Ele se ajeitou mais na cadeira e com certa timidez disse:

- Ora, ele veio aqui para conhecê-la, é bom que conversem bastante.

A mãe nunca havia visto o filho daquela forma. Ela olhou para ele e depois para Harry achando que os dois poderiam se dar bem, mesmo sendo algo que toda a sociedade era contra. Ela mesma não fora educada para aceitar aquilo, mas a experiência que havia tido em relação à sua própria vida lhe mostrava que a felicidade devia estar acima de tudo e de todos.

- Harry – ela disse então estendendo uma de suas mãos e colocando por cima da dele. – Eu estou muito feliz que você faça parte da vida de Draco. Eu nunca o vi tão bem, sabia? – e sorriu.

Harry ficou absolutamente sem graça. Ele sorriu para ela e colocou o copo de suco sobre a mesa. Ele segurou firme em sua mão e respondeu:

- Eu também achei muito bom que nos encontrássemos de novo. – ele disse e então se afastou e olhou para Draco.

O mais velho ficou ainda mais desconfortável. Não que não tivesse adorado a confissão do mais novo, mas ele se sentia acuado com o discurso dos dois.

- Mamãe, por favor... – ele disse então.

- Ora querido, é verdade! – ela disse e riu com doçura.

- Está tudo bem, Draco. – disse Harry para ele – Sua mãe é fantástica.

- Obrigada. Mas me diga, e seus pais? O que eles estão achando sobre o relacionamento de vocês?

Os dois ficaram num silêncio constrangedor. Harry arrumou os óculos no rosto e disse:

- Bem, não existe nada pessoal contra seu filho por parte dos meus pais. Eles se preocupam apenas com o risco de tudo isso. Entretanto preciso dizer que minha mãe está sendo mais difícil neste aspecto. Meu pai já está sabendo lidar melhor com tudo isso. Aliás, Draco comprava doces na loja dele para a senhora lá em Berlim.

- Ah eu me lembro daqueles doces, eram maravilhosos. Nunca mais achei em local algum doces tão bons.

- Como eu sou descuidado! – disse Harry então – Eu devia ter trazido alguns para a senhora.

- Não se preocupe com isso, haverá outras oportunidades. – ela disse e piscou para ele. E sobre seus pais é compreensível. Eu espero também um dia conversar com eles, principalmente sua mãe. Nada como uma conversa entre mães para tudo ficar melhor.

Draco ficou boquiaberto. Ele não imaginava que a mãe fosse dizer aquelas coisas. Ela querer conhecer Harry era compreensível, mas querer conhecer a família dele também, ainda mais nas atuais circunstâncias? Não compreendia exatamente aonde ela queria chegar, mas conversaria com ela mais tarde.

A conversa entre eles fluiu pelo resto da tarde com naturalidade. Com as horas Draco se sentiu mais confortável, porque a mãe seguia no mesmo ritmo e ele acabou se adaptando. Vez ou outra Harry olhava para ele e sorria, de acordo com o que Narcisa dizia, achando interessante a forma como ela apontava um detalhe ou outro, como falava a respeito deles dois com tanto carinho e aceitação. Logo chegou a hora do almoço e eles comeram juntos: Narcisa tivera o cuidado de mandar preparar algo que Harry pudesse comer, de acordo com a religião e isso não passou batido por ele. Achou muito atencioso da parte dela e a cada segundo a adorava mais.

Tudo fluía absolutamente bem. Após o almoço eles ficaram na sala conversando e Narcisa contou para Harry a respeito da infância de Draco, mostrou-lhe algumas fotos e o mais velho ficou inquieto novamente. Por que a mãe precisava mostrar suas fotos de infância? Ele relutava, mas a mãe o ignorava, se divertindo com Harry. Vez ou outra o judeu tentava acalmá-lo, achando aquilo divertidíssimo. Entretanto, quando foi por volta das 16h a campainha tocou. Imediatamente os três ficaram em silêncio e Draco olhou aflito para a mãe. A mãe lhe pediu calma e viu Fenrir se movimentar para ver quem era à porta. Ela se levantou e então o empregado veio em sua direção, preocupado.

- É _herr_ Lucius, senhora. – ele disse.

A expressão de Narcisa morreu. Draco se levantou e Harry também. Automaticamente ele passou o mais novo atrás de si.

- Mãe, o que ele faz aqui agora?

- Eu não sei, filho, ele nunca vem esta hora. – ela disse aflita. – Ele já está entrando, suba com Harry para seu quarto!

Draco puxou Harry pelo pulso subindo depressa as escadas. Narcisa escondeu as fotos e Fenrir já havia acabado com qualquer sinal de que ali havia comido mais de uma pessoa. Draco não ficava em casa, somente ela, logo não poderia haver mais que um prato. Ela se recompôs o mais rápido possível para que ele não percebesse nenhum tipo de agitação nela. No andar de cima, Draco entrou com Harry em seu quarto, fechando a porta. Ele passou a chave na porta e encostou nela. Harry olhou para ele, que estava aflito.

- Calma. – ele disse baixo. – Não vai acontecer nada.

Draco passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Pela cena ele lembrou vagamente do sonho, mas mandou aquelas imagens embora, estava aflito demais.

- Você é muito despreocupado Harry. E eu fui imprudente demais!

- Deve ter sido algum imprevisto, talvez ele vá embora. – disse Harry baixo.

Draco passou a andar de um lado para outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Harry ficou preocupado com ele, nem estava se importando consigo. Ele chegou perto de Draco e o segurou pelos braços.

- Calma. – ele disse e o outro olhou dentro da imensidão verde. Os olhos azuis estavam mais do que aflitos. Harry o puxou e o abraçou.

Draco segurou firme em suas costas, sentindo seu coração, sua respiração e a de si mesmo também. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir a voz do pai no andar debaixo. Harry segurou seu rosto e passou uma de suas mãos por ele.

- Calma. – ele disse apenas movimentando os lábios, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.

Draco fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dele. Harry se deu conta que daquela forma nunca estiveram tão perto um do outro. Ele aceitou o contato e disse baixo:

- Pra mim não importa se acontecer alguma coisa agora. Valeu a pena.

Draco abriu os olhos. Ele sentiu uma calma imensa invadi-lo. Ele olhou por consideráveis segundos dentro dos olhos do outro.

- Pra mim também. – ele disse baixo. Aquilo deixou Harry muito feliz.

Draco reparou então em cada detalhe do seu rosto. Ele era exatamente como no sonho, mas era mil vezes melhor estar ali com ele de verdade. Harry percebeu que Draco nunca havia olhado para ele daquela forma antes, mas ele gostou. Sentiu o mais velho deslizar uma das mãos por seu rosto.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse.

- Pelo o quê? – perguntou meio hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes.

- Por ir comigo até o fim, se agora for o fim.

Draco deu um meio sorriso para ele e devagar se aproximou do seu rosto, colando seu rosto no dele.

- Eu não sei o que lhe dizer... – ele confessou então, em seu ouvido.

Agora os dois ouviam passos na escada.

- Não precisa. – Harry disse, e o abraçou mais.

**Tradução do alemão:**

Der Besuch – A visita

**Nota:**

A idéia de colocar a Narcisa a par, por dedução, do possível relacionamento dos dois, foi da **Carol**.

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Gabri Chaplin: **Não via a hora de colocar o Remus! Ele é tu-do-de-bom ahuahuahuhu! E sim, eu estava muito inspirada na hora que escrevi aquela cena dos dois, estava ouvindo uma música melosa e não teve como não acontecer aquilo. Eu não estou agüentando mais segurar os dois, mas vamo que vamo! Rs... e se Narcisa era linda no capítulo anterior, neste ela comanda! Beijos!

**Nagase Doll Collins:** Menina, se no outro o beijo quase saiu e neste? Ah meu pai, vamo logo vamo! *empurra os dois* eles precisavam beijar imediatamente! Haha! Gente, o pré-beijo é sempre a melhor parte, a parte da tortura, adoro.

**Black B.:** Sabe, meu padrasto disse que era para eu pegar esta fic e transformar num livro. Eu não sei, mas eu sempre quis ser escritora, isso confesso para você. Escrever é a minha vida. Beijos.

**Carol:** O Sirius tem bom coração, mas sem o Remus a cabecinha dele não articula! Hahaha! E sobre a Narcisa eu peguei o seu comentário e resolvi colocá-la a par da situação por dedução, assim como Remus! Isso não ia acontecer, mas gostei do que disse e coloquei! Devidos créditos dados!^^ Cara, amo as confissões dos dois! E eles são tão bobinhos que nem percebem né? Mas agora tá ficando meio que sem opção! Ahuahuuhahua quero só ver! Espero que curta este capítulo também, beijos!

**Shakinha:** Sua fofa, Lucius vai tomar mais do que chifres. Ele conseguiu me tirar do sério! E a Narcisa é muito inteligente e agora resolveu dar uma de cupido também, ou melhor, de sogra! Rs.. Adorei escrever este capítulo, de verdade. Beijinhos.

**Amy Lupin:** Querida, nós nem estamos conversando mais direito pela manhã, não é? Quando não estou trabalhando estou escrevendo Engel, mas é por uma boa causa né não? Espero que meu controle de qualidade aprove mais este capítulo! Você fez uma pergunta no último review e eu a refaço: Draco o que está esperando? Olha só, tá tudo tão _facim_, vamo logo! E que bom que gostou da parte Sirrem, eu senti uma enorme obrigação em cima dos meus ombros! Espero que goste deste capítulo também minha querida! Ai ai ai ai ai, eu to ansiosa para o próximo! E só de pensar... Ai...

**Mimi D:** Oi Camis! Que bom que curtiu a fic. Estou escrevendo com muito carinho, na verdade. Cada palavra eu penso na reação dos leitores, se vão ou não vão gostar, afinal as meninas estão sendo tão fofas que não teria como ser diferente! E bem, trabalho deu mesmo (está dando), mas é algo muito prazeroso. Eu gosto da II Guerra e sempre li a respeito, o que fiz foi organizar o material que eu tinha e buscar por mais alguns. Não quis deixar a fic densa colocando muita informação e detalhe direto, senão iam me mandar pastar, mas acho que consegui dosar bem! E eu também mal posso esperar para que ele tire aquele uniforme mara! Beijos!

**Deh Issacs:** Olha, muito obrigada pelo elogio. Comparar a minha humilde fic com livros tão bons me faz chorar, rs. Sobre as atualizações, eu atualizo uma vez por semana. Quando dá a louca eu posto três capítulos por semana, mas isso depende muito do fluxo do trabalho no escritório! Beijos.

_Quero agradecer imensamente a todas vocês que comentam com tanto amor os capítulos. Eu fico muito feliz de conseguir, de alguma forma, empolgar vocês! Para mim é um prazer escrever esta fic justamente por isso! Era para eu ter postado na segunda-feira, mas passei muito mal e não consegui, por isso postei hoje! Peço desculpas. E perdão pelos erros também, não betei a fic ^^ Beijos para todas vocês e até semana que vem!_


	15. Mein Engel

**Observação: **na última cena do capítulo há pensamentos de Harry e Draco. Para não confundir um com o outro, os de Harry coloquei em _itálico_ e os de Draco deixei "normal". Espero que gostem^^.

**Engel**

Capítulo Quinze – Mein Engel

E quando eu olhei para ele, quando eu o experimentei

Quando eu vejo nós dois, alguma coisa sobreviveu

E se eu tivesse que encontrar forças e esperança

Se eu ainda tiver fé em nós dois

Se eu pudesse conseguir a ligação com ele

Se eu pudesse o ter uma vez mais para mim

Se pudéssemos retornar ao começo

Se pudessemos nos redescobrir outra vez

Se ao menos ele quisesse, eu faria!

Dance - minha vida - dance, dance comigo

Dance comigo mais uma vez nesse puro êxtase de amor desnudo

**Lacrimosa – Alleine Zu Zweit**

- Como isso pode acontecer? – ela perguntava ao marido, enquanto subia as escadas com ele. Tentava ao máximo parecer natural, mas apenas ao mostrar preocupação com algo que ele dizia já era fora de seu padrão. Entretanto ela não queria deixar que Lucius perambulasse pela casa sozinho.

- Eu não sei. A família não esperava que ele fosse ter um infarto. Estão todos de luto. – comentou Lucius taciturno.

Agora eles caminhavam pelo corredor do andar de cima, se aproximando da segunda porta, que era o quarto de Draco. Lucius mantinha a expressão fechada, olhando para frente e Narcisa sentia seu coração explodir dentro do peito. Ela olhou muito discretamente para a porta do quarto do filho e viu, pela fresta, as sombras dos dois se movimentando. Ela desviou o olhar para frente seguindo com Lucius. Este já seguia para seu quarto quando parou. Narcisa parou junto com ele. Ambos estavam em frente ao quarto de Draco.

Do lado de dentro do quarto Harry parou de respirar. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e sentia uma mão de Draco em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca. O nazista engoliu em seco e parou de respirar também. Tudo o que ele sentia era o seu coração e o coração de Harry. Por um momento pensou que não devia ter trancado a porta. Devia ter deixado aberta e ter escondido Harry no banheiro e ter ficado no quarto normalmente. Poderia inventar uma desculpa por sua presença ali, mas o que faria agora se o pai tentasse abrir a porta do quarto e a encontrasse trancada? Como iria correr pelo quarto, seria evidente que mais de uma pessoa estava ali. Draco sentia que Harry segurava com força em suas costas, sentia suas unhas cravando-se em sua pele, por cima do tecido da camisa.

Do lado de fora, Narcisa olhava tranquilamente para Lucius, mas por dentro estava prestes a desmaiar. Ela cruzou os braços delicadamente, como se esperasse o outro falar e estava mesmo esperando. Ela queria engolir em seco, mas não o fez. Sabia o quanto o marido era observador. O mesmo acompanhava cada detalhe do rosto dela, que não se alterava. Ele tinha o cenho franzido, a expressão grave, os cabelos muito loiros penteados para trás, extremamente alinhado na roupa preta que usava, como se houvesse adivinhado o luto.

- Onde está Draco, Narcisa? – ele perguntou enfim.

Do lado de dentro Harry sentiu uma batida de seu coração falhar ao ouvir a pergunta e a voz de Lucius. Draco percebeu a alteração nele e o segurou mais firme. Bem devagar ele deu mais dois passos para trás e encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta. Harry respirava pela boca, ansioso. Ele olhou então para Draco e o mesmo pedia com os olhos que se acalmasse. Harry respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Narcisa não mostrou afetação com a pergunta. Apesar de estar um caos por dentro, respondeu com naturalidade:

- Ele saiu pela manhã Lucius, como sempre.

Havia aprendido a ser dissimulada como ele. Agora via o lado bom de ter convivido com ele por tantos anos. Ela respondeu com tranqüilidade olhando nos olhos azuis. Lucius encostou na maçaneta do quarto de Draco e disse:

- Ah sim. A notícia me abalou e já não penso com coerência. – disse então. – Preciso de alguns papéis que estão no quarto dele.

- Vá tomar um banho, eu pego os papéis. – ela disse com calma.

- Não é preciso, eu mesmo faço isso. – ele insistiu e já ia girar a maçaneta quando ela o deteve delicadamente, sorrindo. Ele se surpreendeu. Fazia anos que ela não sorria para ele.

- Querido, vá tomar um banho e descansar, a notícia foi horrível e eu posso fazer isso para você. Gostaria que me permitisse fazer algo por você num momento difícil como esse. Por favor. – ela pediu sorrindo tristemente. Realmente a convivência com ele havia conseguido torná-la dissimulada. Faria tudo pelo filho.

Lucius achou aquela atitude estranha, mas ele sentia que ela estava sendo verdadeira. Por um momento sentiu uma pequena ponta de culpa por tê-la maltratado tanto. Era uma bela mulher, mãe de seu filho, mas ele não se esquecia da má vontade que ela tinha em relação ao nazismo. De qualquer forma naquele momento ele estava cansado e sabia ter de enfrentar um momento mais difícil ainda. Largou a maçaneta da porta e se dirigiu ao seu quarto:

- Obrigado, Narcisa. – ele disse e enfim foi até o final do corredor, entrando no quarto que era somente dele.

Assim que ele entrou ela respirou fundo, relaxando os ombros. Sentiu o ódio subir até sua cabeça de uma maneira insuportável. Odiava Lucius. Odiava tudo o que ele havia se tornado e agora odiava-o mais pelo fato de ter de fazer aquelas dissimulações para proteger o próprio filho. Entretanto agora ela tinha algo mais importante para fazer. Ela bateu delicadamente na porta do quarto.

- Draco, sou eu, abra! – ela disse então.

Do lado de dentro Harry desfez o abraço e Draco abriu a porta. Narcisa encontrou o filho pálido, assim como o outro garoto. Ela entrou, fechou e trancou a porta:

- Ele precisa de alguns papéis, mas não me disse quais. – ela disse ansiosa.

- Eu sei o que é, são os únicos documentos que ele deixa comigo. – ele explicou e correu para pegá-los. Abriu uma gaveta de seu criado-mudo e entregou à mãe. – Obrigado por tudo o que está fazendo, mãe.

Ela acariciou a face do filho e disse com amor:

- Não precisa me agradecer por nada. – ela se virou para Harry então. – Você está bem?

O judeu, parado no meio do quarto, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu não sei que horas ele vai sair. O tio-avô dele morreu e ele está tomando um banho agora. Há oficiais lá embaixo, é impossível Harry sair agora. Eu sinto muito mesmo. – ela disse para os dois então.

- A culpa não é da senhora. Como eu imaginei foi um imprevisto. – disse Harry se aproximando dela.

- Mãe, fique tranqüila. Leve logo isso a ele antes que ele perceba alguma coisa, por favor.

- Pode deixar! E acredito que agora ele não queira mais entrar aqui, então pode trancar o quarto, é melhor.

Narcisa deu um beijo no filho e outro em Harry, abraçando-o em seguida. Ela saiu do quarto com os papéis e Draco o trancou logo em seguida. Cansado, ele foi seguindo até sua cama e sentou. Ele enterrou as mãos nos cabelos, desanimado. Harry sentou então ao lado dele.

- O importante é que agora está tudo bem. – ele murmurou para o loiro.

Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Harry. Enfim deu um sorriso, o pior havia passado e fora o detalhe de que estavam presos por tempo indeterminado no quarto do mais velho, tudo estava bem.

- Sim, mas você está preso comigo aqui. Dependendo do horário não terá como voltar para casa. Teremos de dar um jeito de avisar seus pais. Sua mãe vai me odiar mais ainda. – disse e riu com escárnio.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Uma hora ela vai ter de entender. – disse Harry dando de ombros.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, então Harry retomou a conversa:

- Mas até que foi interessante isso ter acontecido...

- Por quê? – indagou Draco franzindo o cenho.

- Porque... Bom... Foi aterrorizante, mas... – ele tentava, agora se arrependendo de ser tão sincero e impulsivo. – Bem, você estava do meu lado o tempo todo.

Aquilo desarmou Draco por completo. Harry dizia coisas a ele que o desconcertava, ele era sincero demais, verdadeiro demais. Draco não lhe disse nada. Ele apenas deu um sorriso discreto e se esticou na cama.

- Pois bem, agora é esperar. – ele disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

O dia passou lentamente. Lucius havia se arrumado para o velório do tio-avô, mas como este seria somente a noite passou a tarde toda em casa. Os oficiais que vieram com ele ficaram em sua casa, conversando sobre política com ele na sala, enquanto Narcisa se mantinha em silêncio. Uma hora ou outra ela olhava para o relógio. A qualquer momento Draco deveria estar entrando pela porta e ele teria de dar um jeito de entrar por ela, senão seu pai poderia desconfiar de algo. Incomodada com aquilo ela saiu da sala pela segunda vez e foi até o quarto do filho. Ela deu dois toques muito leves e então ele abriu a porta.

- Querido, você precisa fingir que está chegando em casa. Coloque sua farda e desça pelos fundos e entre pela porta da frente. Tome todo o cuidado do mundo para que ele não te veja nem te escute! – ela disse apreensiva.

- Tudo bem mãe.

Narcisa saiu do corredor e voltou para a sala. Draco se virou para Harry e suspirou:

- Eu vou ter de descer. Tranque a porta e só abra se eu me identificar, tudo bem? – ele questionou para o judeu que estava sentado em sua cama.

- Sim, tudo bem.

Draco abriu uma das portas do guarda-roupa. Ele foi tirando peça por peça para trocá-las pela farda. Inevitavelmente os olhos de Harry acompanharam os seus movimentos. Draco tinha a pele extremamente branca e o contraste que ela fazia com as cores do uniforme saltavam aos olhos. Quando ele se virou abotoando a camisa encontrou os olhos de Harry em si. Ele parou. Seus olhos encontraram os dele.

- Tudo bem Harry?

- Tudo. – disse meio avoado. Ele desviou os olhos do garoto e Draco sorriu.

Ele havia acabado de se vestir e já se dirigia à porta. Com cuidado ele a fechou e sentiu Harry trancando-a por dentro. Ele seguiu pelo corredor até o fim, sem fazer ruído e cuidadosamente desceu as escadas, chegando à entrada da cozinha nos fundos. Ali ele saiu no jardim e então deu a volta para chegar na frente. Ele respirou fundo e seguiu em passos normais para a entrada da casa. Assim que abriu a porta dupla encontrou a mãe sentada ao lado do pai. Ela tomava café e seus olhos azuis encontraram os dele na hora. Ele entrou impassível na sala e bateu continência para o pai, já que estava junto com outros oficiais. O pai levantou e foi em sua direção.

- Draco, seu tio-avô morreu.

O garoto tentou se fazer de surpreso o melhor que pode. Ele não conhecia o parente e nem tinha proximidade com ele, por isso não tinha como lamentar como se fosse alguém realmente próximo. O pai continuou a falar:

- Eu pedi que sua mãe pegasse aqueles documentos no seu quarto. O velório vai começar bem tarde, mas eu volto ainda hoje. Cuide de sua mãe.

- Que horas será o velório, _herr vater_? – ele perguntou da maneira mais neutra possível.

- Eu tenho de estar lá à meia-noite. Pela madrugada eu retornarei, mas possivelmente pelas cinco horas ou seis. – ele informou.

- Sinto muito, _herr vater_. – disse ele e após ser liberado por Lucius, deixou a sala.

A mãe o olhava de soslaio, enquanto tomava o café. O garoto subia as escadas normalmente até chegar de novo na porta de seu quarto. Lá chegando fechou os olhos para acalmar o coração. A tensão das últimas horas o estava castigando. Tudo o que ele queria era relaxar, tomar um bom banho quente e relaxar na cama. Ele deu dois toques leve na porta.

- Abra, sou eu. – ele disse bem perto da porta, nem citando o nome do outro, por cuidado.

Harry abriu a porta e Draco entrou. Ele fechou e trancou a porta atrás de si e atirou o quepe para longe. Harry observava seus movimentos e quase riu dele. Isso não passou despercebido.

- Por que está rindo?

- Não, nada. Apesar de tudo é meio engraçado.

- Engraçado? – indagou o outro, os cabelos caindo-lhe nos olhos. – Engraçado é saber que meu pai vai sair daqui após as vinte e três horas e vai chegar após as cinco. Você vai ter de dormir aqui hoje.

A expressão divertida no rosto de Harry morreu.

- Mas... E meus pais?

- Sim, vou mandar Fenrir avisá-los, não há outro jeito.

- Mas isso significa contar para mais alguém! – disse Harry preocupado, chegando perto dele.

- Mas se seus pais ficarem sem notícias suas será pior, Harry. Eu mandarei por escrito e Fenrir não vai abrir o bilhete.

Harry estava visivelmente preocupado. Ele virou as costas para Draco e levou as mãos aos cabelos, num sinal típico de nervosismo. Draco respirou fundo e se aproximou dele, desabotoando os dois primeiros botões da camisa que ele sentia que o estava enforcando. Ele afrouxou a gravata também.

- Ei... Eu nunca vou deixar acontecer nada com você. Não confia em mim? – ele disse parado atrás de Harry.

Harry ao ouvir aquelas palavras não conseguiu não sorrir. Até o tom de voz dele lhe chamava a atenção. Ele tinha tantos pensamentos na cabeça, tanto sentimentos dentro de si e ele poderia encher páginas e páginas de um caderno se fosse expô-los. Ele ficou em silêncio tempo demais...

- Harry? – ele ouviu.

O judeu se virou para ele. Novamente reparava em cada detalhe que lhe compunha. Como era possível o que estava sentindo? A felicidade que sentia quando estava com Draco era imensa. Ele se sentia tão em paz e mesmo diante de algum perigo ele se sentia bem. Ele nunca havia ficado tão feliz ao lado de uma pessoa antes e nunca havia estado tão perto fisicamente de alguém como estava de Draco.

- Harry o que foi? – perguntou Draco ficando preocupado, já que o mais novo não respondia.

- Você me faz muito bem. Eu olho pra você e... Você me deixa muito feliz. – ele disse da forma mais sincera que conseguiu.

O nazista sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer com aquelas palavras. O silêncio no quarto tornou-se mais pesado então, porque Draco apenas olhava dentro dos olhos de Harry. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão interessado numa outra pessoa antes. E aquilo havia acontecido de uma forma que ele nem se deu conta. Ele apenas se dava conta em momentos intensos, como aquele em que o outro o olhava e falava aquelas coisas, aquele tipo de coisa que ele mesmo nunca havia ouvido ou dito para alguém.

- Harry, eu não compreendo mesmo como isso é possível, como é possível você me dizer estas coisas e como é possível eu sentir isso de volta. – naquele momento, ao dizer estas palavras de forma tão honesta e direta, Draco sentiu como se estivesse se libertando de um peso. Era ótimo poder dizer o que pensava e sentia, sem medo. – Eu estou até sonhando com você.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Que confissão era aquela? Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Isso é engraçado! – ele disse, achando bom que o outro conseguisse se sentir tão à vontade com ele. – Eu não me lembro de ter sonhado com você alguma vez, mas eu penso em você o tempo todo, inclusive na hora de dormir.

Agora foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

- Hoje você não vai precisar pensar, pois vou estar ao seu lado. – ele disse e Harry sentiu um ligeiro arrepio pelo corpo e ficou sem palavras. Ele só conseguia olhar para Draco.

oOo

Depois de mais algumas horas, Fenrir foi devidamente mandado ao endereço de Harry por Narcisa, carregando um bilhete lacrado escrito por Draco. O empregado não sabia do conteúdo do bilhete e nem mesmo as duas empregadas que chegaram no final da tarde sabiam de sua saída ou de seu destino. O empregado, que merecia a confiança que tinha, bateu à porta da casa dos Baruch às dezenove horas. Quem atendeu foi James.

- Pois não?

- Boa noite. O senhor é o senhor James?

- Sim, sou eu. – disse levemente preocupado

- Venho unicamente para entregar este bilhete. Peço que leia e se tiver uma resposta eu mesmo enviarei.

James sentiu seu sangue fugir do rosto. Lílian, que estava ali na sala, foi logo de encontro a ele. James abriu o bilhete trêmulo, imaginando o pior. Ele observou uma letra caprichada numa folha de papel amarelada.

- "_Senhor e senhora Baruch, boa noite. Peço desculpas por não me apresentar pessoalmente, mas houve um imprevisto e não será possível que Harry volte para casa hoje. Ele estará em minha casa e tudo está perfeitamente bem, peço que não se preocupem. Amanhã pela manhã Harry estará de volta. Obrigado."_

- Mas o que significa isso? – perguntou a mulher, lívida.

- Eu não sei do conteúdo do bilhete, senhora. Sou apenas empregado da casa e vim entregá-lo.

- James! – ela exclamou. – Olhe isso! Vão matar o nosso filho, eu tenho certeza! – ela começou absolutamente nervosa.

James virou o papel e atrás dele escreveu algo rapidamente.

- Entregue a ele, por favor. – disse e o empregado logo se retirou.

James fechou a porta e sua mulher ainda estava possessa.

- Como pode ser tão tranqüilo? Aquele nazista aprisionou nosso filho!

- Lílian se ele estivesse preso não haveria um bilhete avisando seu paradeiro! – respondeu nervoso. – Eles devem ter aproveitado alguma situação para ficar juntos mais tempo, apenas isso. – disse James nervoso, sentando no sofá perto do rádio.

- James! – ela gritou, ficando diante dele, os olhos verdes pareciam maiores. – E por que raios eles tem de ficar tão juntos? Que absurdo é este agora? Eles não se desgrudam mais, será que não percebe?

James ficou em silêncio. Ele não olhava para a mulher, olhava para um ponto fixo no nada. Sim, ele havia percebido que eles estavam bem próximos, mas até aí qual o problema? Como ele não se manifestou, a mulher continuou:

- Você por acaso não está de acordo com isso não é? – ela perguntou, sua voz soando fria como nunca antes. – Não está aceitando de bom grado que _nosso_ filho possa estar indo pelo mesmo caminho de Sirius!

James olhou para Lílian exasperado.

- Você não está discriminando nosso amigo, não é mesmo? Não, me diga que não está fazendo isso. – ele disse igualmente frio.

Lílian o olhava fixamente nos olhos, visivelmente alterada.

- Eu não permito isso. Harry não é como Sirius, nunca foi. Desde que este garoto entrou na vida dele tudo tem se transformado num perfeito inferno! Por D´us James, quando terá uma postura de pai?

James se ofendeu com suas palavras. Ele se levantou e ficou diante dela. Ela engoliu em seco, mas continuou olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu não admito que fale de Sirius e não admito que o descrimine. Não admito que fale desta forma sobre Draco porque desde que ele apareceu na vida de Harry ele tem estado bem e feliz e isso é a única coisa que eu quero para meu filho. Eu peço que pare imediatamente com esta postura que você nunca teve, pois está me decepcionando. Não foi esta a mulher que conheci, me apaixonei, casei e fiz mãe do meu filho. Controle-se!

Lílian ficou chocada. Por um segundo realmente percebeu que estava extrapolando e se sentiu péssima por ver aquela mágoa nos olhos do marido. No estado em que estava era melhor se distanciar e conversar com James depois. Eles nunca haviam brigado antes e ela nunca fora assim tão agressiva. O fato é que estava muito preocupada com a segurança de seu filho. Será que James não poderia compreender isso? Após olhá-lo com pesar, ela o deixou na sala, indo em direção ao quarto. James sentou novamente no sofá, vencido pela decepção.

Enquanto isso na cada dos Neidhofer, Fenrir trazia o bilhete e o entregara nas mãos de Narcisa. A mulher, que o esperava na cozinha, subiu até o quarto do filho sem ser vista. Ela bateu na porta duas vezes e colocou o bilhete por debaixo da mesma e saiu. Quem foi de encontro ao bilhete foi Harry, que já havia tomado um banho e usava roupas emprestadas de Draco. O mesmo já estava na cama e lia com atenção o jornal feito pelo pai. Ele olhou então para Harry, que pegava o bilhete do chão.

- E então? – ele perguntou.

Harry abriu o bilhete e leu o verso:

- _Só peço que cuide do meu filho e que não deixe nada acontecer a ele. Ele é minha própria vida e eu não suportaria perdê-lo._ – Harry sentiu seu coração apertar – Pobre papai... Como me sinto culpado por preocupá-lo.

Draco colocou o jornal de lado e olhou com atenção para ele.

- Não fique assim, Harry. A culpa não é sua, é só minha. Mas agora não há nada que eu possa fazer além do que já fiz.

- Tudo bem, não se culpe. A culpa não é de ninguém afinal. – concluiu dando de ombros.

Já era por volta das nove horas da noite e todas as luzes do quarto de Draco estavam acesas. Ele se levantou para apagá-las.

- Preciso apagar as luzes, pois este geralmente é o horário que vou dormir. Não quero atrair a atenção do meu pai.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto a penumbra caia no quarto. Ele estava sentado na cama e sentiu quando Draco se aproximou dela novamente, deitando do outro lado.

- Você está com fome? – perguntou ao mais novo.

- Não, estou bem. – disse Harry.

O silêncio que caiu entre eles foi de certo modo constrangedor. Draco estava deitado na cama e Harry estava sentado, de costas para ele e apesar de saber que deveria deitar para dormir, algo não deixava com que fizesse isso. Ele estava extremamente nervoso e nem mesmo sabia por que. Draco ao vê-lo ali, dentro de suas roupas e em cima de sua cama, não podia acreditar. Só de pensar que em qualquer segundo o garoto iria deitar ali ficava mais do que nervoso e não sabia muito bem por que, ou talvez soubesse e estivesse ignorando terminantemente. Os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio e então finalmente Harry deitou na cama, se enfiando debaixo dos lençóis e cobertores.

Ambos estavam com as mãos sobre o peito olhando para cima. A distância entre eles era de alguns centímetros e nem um nem outro tentava olhar para o lado. Harry sentia seu coração bater forte. As ondas de sensações que invadiam seu corpo vez após vez eram inéditas e irritantes, porque lhe tiravam a calma, mas ao mesmo tempo eram deliciosas porque o deixavam inquieto. Entretanto a análise de suas sensações foram interrompidas pela voz de Draco.

- Está pensando em mim? – perguntou, num tom que beirava a seriedade e a brincadeira.

Harry sorriu e se virou para o lado. Draco virou para olhá-lo também.

- De certa forma, acredito que sim. – ele disse.

- Explique melhor. – pediu o outro se divertindo muito com aquilo.

- Explicar? – disse Harry reticente, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis. – _Du bist ein Engel_. – ele sussurrou. – Você é um anjo. Onde você estava este tempo todo? – ele disse então sentindo as lágrimas virem a seus olhos verdes enquanto lutava para segurá-las.

Draco olhou para ele e não conseguiu acreditar em como uma pessoa podia ser tão sensível e tão intensa e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Ele nunca havia visto alguém assim e estava absolutamente fascinado com a descoberta. O mundo não existia quando ele olhava para Harry.

- Eu não quero que você chore. – ele disse então e sentiu em seus olhos as mesmas lágrimas tentando vir. Não acreditou que seria capaz de sentir tanta afeição assim por alguém, a ponto de chorar apenas porque ela existe. – E o anjo é você. – ele disse, acariciando o rosto dele. – Eu não sou bom com as palavras como você.

Harry sorriu e uma única lágrima descuidada caiu.

- Você é bom para mim. – ele disse, enquanto Draco limpava a lágrima. Ele se aproximou do mais novo e encostou sua testa na dele. Sentia sua pele quente, tão quente, ainda mais agora que estava à beira das lágrimas. Ele fechou os olhos saboreando as sensações do momento, que eram únicas.

- Eu não quero fazer nada que você não goste. – disse o mais velho, antecedendo o que estava no limite do seu autocontrole.

- Eu vou gostar. – ele disse, já também de olhos fechados. – Eu _já_ estou gostando. – ele disse num fio de voz.

E então, devagar, Harry sentiu. Foi tão suave e tão incerto e inseguro que ele derrubou mais algumas lágrimas. Todo seu corpo estava rendido diante das sensações que o colocavam num estado de espírito entre a vida e a iluminação. Era tão inacreditável e forte que ele só conseguia sentir. O estado de choque em que estava era tão doce e fabuloso que ele não queria se mexer, mas ao sentir os lábios forçando entrada, devagar, pela sua boca, ele teve de se mexer e quando se mexeu, quando permitiu a entrada, sentiu seu coração se desfazer no calor e no êxtase daqueles lábios. E quanto sentiu que não apenas seus lábios estavam sendo tomados com tanta languidez, sentiu seu corpo todo perder a noção de espaço e só afundou entre os travesseiros sentindo acima de si aquele corpo tão quente que ele já havia abraçado tantas vezes, mas que jamais estivera tão próximo assim. E agora o coração do outro parecia estar batendo dentro de seu próprio corpo e a partir daquele segundo ele teve certeza absoluta que jamais conseguiria seguir vivendo sem ele de novo.

Draco se afastou de Harry de olhos fechados. Ele abriu os olhos no mesmo segundo que Harry os abriu.

- _Mein Engel_... – ele disse.

- Seu anjo. – Draco respondeu.

Agora foi a vez de Harry procurar por seus lábios. Ele envolveu seu pescoço e se aproximou, beijando-o da mesma forma lenta e profunda, como se estivesse conhecendo e desvendando sua alma pelo beijo, tentando, daquela forma, fazer parte dele, estar dentro dele, pulsar vida dentro dele, inspirar amor dentro dele, resgatar de dentro dele o melhor e com isso se deleitar e se abandonar e esquecer de uma vez por todas o mundo e cada pessoa nele. E não era difícil esquecer de tudo naquele momento.

_O proibido é a liberdade negada ao mundo. O que dizem para você que é errado é exatamente aquilo que pode te libertar. Agora que você está aqui, presente em todas as células, em cada poro, em cada fibra, agora que você se tornou real e livre, agora sim eu posso negar a existência de qualquer outra coisa. Eu nego, eu repudio, eu afasto de mim tudo aquilo que não seja você, que não faça parte da sua essência, porque somente ela fez sentido naquilo que eu chamo de vida. E tudo é tão perfeito que eu sei que você pode me ouvir, mesmo que meus lábios estejam apenas se movendo contra os seus, numa dança lenta e torturante._

Eu posso te ouvir. Eu posso te ouvir e eu posso te compreender. Eu entro fundo dentro de você percorrendo caminhos desconhecidos, secretos e proibidos, apenas para descobrir lá no final o êxtase do significado da vida. Eu estou perdido nas sensações, nas descobertas de uma alma tão extensa, tão vasta e tão rica que a minha própria alma luta para acompanhá-la, luta para entendê-la, luta para supri-la, luta para chegar ao mesmo nível, no mesmo patamar. Você pode sentir a minha alma buscando a sua?

_Eu posso sentir a sua alma buscando a minha. Eu entro dentro de você cobrindo cada parte vazia, eu entro dando sentido para o inexplicável e para a dor, eu entro entendendo o quanto dói a ausência do amor, o quanto castiga impedir a liberdade. Eu entro compreendendo tanto do seu ser de uma só vez que poderia gritar no meio desta confusão. Depois de você não existe mais nada. E você é eterno, você é e está em todos os lugares. E eu permito a sua entrada em mim. Eu permito que vasculhe cada parte e que ame e que faça cada parte tremer, estremecer, suar, esfriar e esquentar, pedindo por mais, sempre por mais, segurando em cada fio dos seus cabelos e sentindo a energia queimar de encontro às minhas mãos._

As suas mãos. Os seus braços, o seu peito, seus ombros e seu pescoço. Seu rosto. Seus olhos e seus lábios, a sua respiração. A sua respiração e o seu coração, eles seguem no mesmo ritmo, eles preenchem cada espaço do quarto, eles preenchem meus ouvidos, uma música orquestrada pelo meu corpo. Até onde eu posso te guiar? E eu sei que ao te guiar estou sendo na verdade conduzido e ao ser conduzido eu me desmancho entre os lençóis, a minha visão se turva e meus sentidos se confundem numa sinestesia atordoante e absolutamente viciante.

_O seu vício começa onde o meu sempre esteve presente. O meu vício em você chega a ser adoravelmente doentio, assim como os românticos que permearam a literatura e música dos séculos passados. Meu amado Goethe, meu amado Shakespeare, meu amado Tchaikovsky e Chopin, meu mestre Mozart e meu deus Beethoven aliado a Bach transformaram em poesia e música o amor e a dança do meu corpo com o seu. Eles traduziram para o resto da solitária humanidade o que eu vivo com você agora. E eu não me canso, eu me deleito porque o êxtase seguido do êxtase adormece meu corpo, mas exalta a minha alma e meus sentidos. Todos eles estão sensíveis, tão sensíveis quando você vai e volta, num movimento delicioso para o meu corpo, apaixonado para meu coração e sensível para a minha alma._

E você me completa. Você destruiu todas as minhas doutrinas tão permeadas de uma lógica absurda e cruel, oferecendo algo novo e inédito, tanto para mim quanto para todo o resto. Você fechou meu corpo em torno do seu, me prendendo para sempre. Eu não quero me libertar. Eu não quero sair de dentro de você. Eu não quero que o movimento pare, eu não quero que a música e a poesia tenham fim. Os cinco movimentos desta sinfonia podem ser eternos. As doze partes desta ópera podem tocar para sempre. A melancolia desta Ária pode aprofundar cada vez mais a minha alma. E o veneno que tomei no momento que achei que você não estava mais aqui pode ser derrubado sobre seus lábios. Eu vou te encontrar do outro lado e o nosso amor será o símbolo do amor impossível e errado que teria de dar certo de qualquer forma, mesmo que custe as nossas vidas.

_Eu sei apenas fazer amor._

E eu sei apenas viver amor.

**Observações:**

Eu ascendi para os sete mundos depois de escrever esta cena final. Eu não quis deixar exatamente claro o que os dois estavam fazendo um com o outro enquanto pensavam estas coisas, mas acho que ficou óbvio naum é? Haha! *diaba*

Se ficou alguma dúvida sobre alguma coisa desta cena final perguntem que eu respondo depois!

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Lika**: Menina morri de rir quando comecei a ler o seu comentário. Querida, se você ficou brava comigo pelo primeiro beijo que apareceu na fic ser um sonho, acho que posso pedir perdão por meio deste capítulo quinze, não acha? *olha inocente*. E a Narcisa é show. Estou gostando de trabalhar com ela desta forma. E bem, agora a tensão com os passos na escada tiveram fim! E tudo deu certo, eba!

**Gabri** **Chaplin**: Ebaaa era para ser tenso mesmo, querida! E sim, precisava de ter um sonho ou uma alucinação básica para o nosso amado Draco andar mais rapidinho né? Eu não estava agüentando maaaais!

**Carol**: Sim, ela é mãe e é uma antena para os sentimentos do Draco! Pois é, o sonho veio como algo a se esclarecer, apesar de ser tããão óbvio! E sim, o sonho foi lindo, mas pelo menos nas fics a realidade é mais bonita que os sonhos! Obrigada pelos elogios... Será que foi épica a cena dos dois juntos? Eu juro que me esforcei. Olha, legal que está dando para sentir o conflito do loiro, assim fica melhor de entendê-lo. E ah... Valeu mesmo pelos elogios e apoio. Eu fico muito feliz. Escrever é a minha vida!

**Amy Lupin**: Menina que bom que o capítulo anterior prendeu sua atenção desta forma! E ahhh eu me senti culpada e cruel sim, por isso neste capítulo tentei compensar a crueldade do anterior *anjo* e bem, do sonho para a prática foi rapidinho, graças a D´us, eu não agüentava mais, foi uma libertação colocar esses dois juntos! Agora quero saber o que achou deste capítulo quinze *santa*

**Deh Issacs**: Li seu comentário assim que coloquei o ponto final neste capítulo. E bem, acho que não fiz você esperar tanto pelo quinze não é? Poxa vida, eu não estava mais agüentando, estou torcendo desde o capítulo um para tudo isso rolar! Aleluia! Finalmente! E sobre o Snape eu vou deixar no ar *lalalala* e desejo de boas inspirações é sempre bem vindo! Pode mandar que eu pego, haha! Beijos.


	16. Der Morgen Danach

**Engel**

Capítulo Dezesseis – Der Morgen Danach

Uma respiração e um toque. Os fios de cabelos muito loiros foram colocados para trás por um toque quente e levemente trêmulo. Harry molhou os próprios lábios enquanto seus olhos verdes corriam pelo rosto branco. Deslizou as mãos por seu rosto até chegar nos ombros. Ali ele segurou com mais força, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos, marcando a pele em vermelho. Os braços. Ele sentiu braços ao seu redor, sentiu um peito contra seu peito, e um coração contra seu coração. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas, pela pele macia e quente, até sua nuca, até seus cabelos claros. Ele segurou com força ali e então ele sentiu de novo: os lábios se fecharam nos dele, apertando-o com mais força e uma sensação pungente percorreu seu corpo. Ele deixou os cabelos para deslizar as mãos pelo tronco até chegar ao quadril. Ali ele cravou suas unhas ajudando no movimento que naquele segundo era lento e profundo. Ele suspirou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos com força.

Os olhos azuis se colocaram sobre seu rosto. As pupilas pequenas na infinidade azul acompanhavam deslumbradas as alterações no rosto de Harry. Num átimo aquela imagem ficou tão fixa em sua mente que poderia senti-la queimar... E queimava. Ele fechou os olhos devagar, como se entrasse em transe. Seu corpo estremeceu devagar uma vez e no segundo seguinte o corpo abaixo do seu respondeu ao estímulo.

- Harry... – ele ouviu seu nome sendo sussurrado e aquilo lhe turvou os sentidos. Ele fechou os olhos devagar como se estivesse se dissolvendo naquela voz.

Ele entreabriu os lábios, mas sua voz não saiu, ele só conseguia se concentrar na sensação no seu ventre. Draco olhou para seus lábios. Sentiu a respiração alterada e quente de Harry e mais uma vez sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam contra sua vontade, guardando mais uma imagem de Harry em sua mente. O judeu mantinha os lábios abertos e por dentro sentia seu corpo sendo invadido de tal forma que seu corpo a princípio impedia o contato, se fechando ao redor do nazista. Esta sensação fazia com que Draco soltasse um ou dois gemidos inesperados, inebriando Harry abaixo de si.

A sensação de estar tão intimamente ligado a Harry era forte demais para Draco. Mesmo sentindo alguma dificuldade em entrar e sair do judeu e mesmo sentindo que o corpo do mesmo relutava com seus movimentos, ele prosseguia no ato, com e sem domínio sobre si. A tensão em seu corpo e no corpo do outro era evidente. Harry enlaçou seu pescoço, trazendo-o para si. Sentia seu corpo todo tremer e ele precisava estar totalmente em contato com Draco para prosseguir com aquilo. O garoto mais velho tomou seus lábios de novo, sentindo os dedos de Harry por seus cabelos úmidos. O beijo conseguira fazer Harry relaxar um pouco mais, permitindo que Draco entrasse mais dentro dele. Ele reprimiu um gemido de encontro aos lábios do mais velho e isto fez com que ele sentisse seu corpo esquentar mais, querendo mais de Harry.

Ele passou a se movimentar mais, como se pedisse com o corpo, de forma ainda lenta e tortuosa, que permitisse com que ele fizesse parte de sua vida, que deixasse entrar de uma vez tomando conta de tudo. Tudo seria dele, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos, sua alma e agora o seu corpo. Ele se apoiou nas mãos, colocando uma de cada lado do ombro de Harry. Seu corpo se ergueu sobre o dele e Draco sentiu as mãos de Harry sobre seus ombros, até chegar em seu rosto, até tocar seus cabelos e apertá-los com força. Ele continuava a se mover dentro de Harry devagar e por um momento o judeu começou a sentir mais prazer e menos dor com aquilo. Imediatamente Draco percebeu isso. Ele passou a se movimentar um pouco mais rápido, arrancando de Harry um gemido mudo. Os dois travaram um contato visual intenso e Harry puxou Draco para si.

- Me beija... – ele pedia, fechando os olhos.

Draco tomou seus lábios com mais vontade e desejo, proporcionando a Harry uma sensação mais forte. Um leve arrepio passou pelo corpo do mais velho. Ele entrou mais fundo, sentindo o corpo de Harry abaixo de si se contrair e sentiu suas mãos segurarem novamente seus braços e então ouviu de novo seus gemidos. Ele virou o rosto, mostrando o pescoço nu e Draco o marcou ali com beijos. Ele abriu os olhos e o verde neles estava mais claro, extremamente mais claro, translúcido. Então seus olhos viram a janela quase toda coberta pela cortina branca mostrar a noite, a noite que agora estava sendo encoberta por nuvens cinza. Chuva. As gotas de água começaram a cair e ele tornou a fechar os olhos.

Agora sentia os lábios de Draco pelo seu ouvido e ele lhe murmurava algumas coisas, algumas coisas que fizeram com que Harry virasse o rosto para ele e o beijasse novamente, desta vez com mais paixão. Ele sentou trazendo Harry para si e este segurava seu rosto, beijando-o com uma volúpia que Draco ainda não havia sentido. Ele sentiu seus lábios serem mordidos e chupados e as ondas de calor ficaram mais fortes. A chuva caia barulhenta do lado de fora e um raio riscou o céu. Dez segundos depois o estrondo se fez ouvir. Draco foi conduzindo Harry pela cama até bater suas costas no encosto de madeira. Ele agarrou o mais velho sentindo seu corpo ser invadido mais depressa agora. O ruído da chuva sugava todo e qualquer barulho ao redor. O encosto de madeira da cama batia com força na parede, uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes e então a parede ganhou uma marca. Naquele segundo Draco respirou fundo e sentiu seu corpo todo relaxar. Ele encostou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço de Harry e sentiu suas mãos lhe acariciarem os cabelos.

Draco desfez o contato com Harry, deitando na cama. Ele o trouxe consigo e o mais novo, com o corpo amortecido e cansado, se enfiou em seus braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Recebeu imediatamente um carinho suave pelos cabelos e pelas costas. Draco sentiu algumas pequenas marcas horizontais na pele do mais novo. Ele abriu um meio sorriso: as marcas da cama. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. O que dizer naquele momento? Harry, com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Draco, observava a chuva do lado de fora. Tantas coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça, mas ele não queria dizer. Naquele momento sentia uma paz tão grande e genuína e não queria que aquilo acabasse tão cedo. Já o outro se sentia perdido. Ele acabara de conhecer algo sobre ele que ele sequer imaginava. Ele jamais imaginou que aquilo era amor e que o amor tomava conta dele de uma forma a lhe render. Nunca se imaginou entregue a qualquer coisa que fosse na vida. Não imaginou que tivesse a capacidade de se envolver a este ponto e de sentir tudo aquilo. Aquele momento havia abalado todas as suas estruturas. Ele sentia que havia nascido de novo, num lugar estranho, sem conhecer ninguém. O que faria dali para frente? Apesar de haver muitos pensamentos, nada foi dito. Não demorou para que ambos dormissem tranquilamente.

No dia seguinte a manhã estava muito fria. Quem acordou primeiro foi Draco, abrindo os olhos com calma, ainda exausto. Uma garoa fina caia do lado de fora. Por um momento se deu conta de como havia sido descuidado. Seu pai provavelmente deveria estar chegando ou então já devia ter chego e ele ainda estava ali com Harry.

Harry.

Ele olhou para baixo e viu que o garoto ainda dormia tranquilamente sobre o seu peito. Por um momento não acreditou que havia feito o que fez. Agora que estava ali acordado sem estar domando pela avalanche de sensações e sem os imensos olhos verdes de Harry para lhe drenar, ele conseguia pensar com mais clareza. O que havia acontecido na noite passada? Por que ele sentira tudo aquilo com Harry? Por que ele perdia a noção de absolutamente qualquer conceito ao estar com ele? Não imaginava que o poder que o judeu tinha sobre si era tão grande.

Judeu.

Draco fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, mas não foi de prazer. O silêncio agora pesava aos seus ouvidos de uma forma insuportável. Ele sentiu Harry se remexer. Seu corpo estava aquecido e a sensação foi boa. Ele sentiu que Harry o abraçava e afundava mais o rosto em seu peito. Ouvia sua voz... Ele murmurava alguma coisa. Draco observava seus movimentos. Ele sorriu. Ele o achava tão belo, ele o amava tanto que cruzava a fronteira da felicidade a tocava a da dor.

Amor? Dor?

Não, não queria mais pensar, não naquele momento. Depois ele poderia pensar. Ele deslizou uma mão pelo rosto de Harry, sem querer acordá-lo, mas não havia outra forma. Teria de tirá-lo dali antes que a sorte não mais estivesse ao lado deles. Ele deu um beijo suave em sua testa enquanto chamava por ele, sussurrando seu nome de encontro a sua pele. O garoto abraçado a ele se remexeu mais uma vez e acordou devagar. Os olhos muito verdes estavam embaçados. Ele sentiu um toque suave e um corpo aconchegante e então se situou.

- Bom dia, Draco. – ele disse, sem o outro esperar.

- Bom dia, Harry. – ele respondeu próximo a seu ouvido.

Harry sorriu ao ouvi-lo. Sentia como se tivesse vivendo o sonho mais lindo de sua vida. Naquele momento parecia que não haveria nada capaz de tirá-lo daquele estado de felicidade. Naquele momento não conseguia se lembrar do país que estava, da sua política e etc. etc. e etc... Ele se ergueu para olhar para Draco. Tudo o que ele via era um borrão.

- Preciso dos meus óculos... – ele disse e Draco achou aquilo engraçado.

O nazista olhou pela cama e ao redor dela e então viu os óculos no chão. Preguiçosamente ele estendeu uma das mãos para alcançar o objeto e entregar para Harry. O garoto sorriu e colocou os óculos, agora sim enxergando com clareza. Assim que viu o rosto de Draco com nitidez não conseguiu não sorrir de novo. Draco se sentiu invadido pela intensidade dos olhos verdes. De novo ele esquecia de todos os seus conflitos apenas para se desfazer dentro daqueles olhos. Harry estava sentado na cama, de frente para ele, as milhares de cobertas espalhadas para lá e para cá, uma delas cobrindo-o da cintura para baixo. Os olhos azuis percorreram todo seu corpo até encontrar os olhos verdes. Harry sorriu. Draco viu seus lábios se modificarem num sorriso e não resistiu. Ele chegou mais perto, segurando Harry pela nuca, lhe dando um beijo suave nos lábios, mas de forma demorada. Harry se arrepiou por inteiro enquanto o mais velho se afastava dele.

- Eu... – Harry começou, totalmente hipnotizado.

- Não... – disse Draco impedindo-o de falar. – Não diga nada.

O nazista chegou perto dele novamente, passando um dos braços pelo seu pescoço, trazendo-o para si. Harry o abraçou, permitindo que aquele beijo fosse mais profundo. Mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo novamente a temperatura do corpo subir. Quando se deu conta estava deitado novamente, com Draco por cima de si. Harry deslizou as mãos por suas costas, pressionando seu quadril quando o mais velho teve de interromper tudo.

- Agora não podemos... – ele disse quase sem ar, lembrando o outro da triste realidade.

Harry, que já sentia seu corpo estremecer de prazer, teve de se conformar. Draco levantou da cama, ficando de costas para Harry. O judeu percorreu todo eu corpo com os olhos, enquanto o loiro falava:

- Eu vou tomar um banho, está bem?

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry num meio sorriso, voltando para debaixo das cobertas.

Quando Draco sumiu pela porta do banheiro, sorriu para si mesmo. O que havia acontecido com ele? Ele estava tão feliz, ele se sentia tão completo! E mais, ele se sentia tão absolutamente à vontade, se sentia livre, de uma forma que nunca sentira antes. Então era isso? Então era disso que ele precisava para encontrar paz e completude na vida? Era de Draco que ele precisava? Precisava dele de todas as formas? Ele fechou os olhos. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse jamais. Por nenhum momento imaginou que era esta a necessidade que tinha dele, mas agora que havia descoberto estava mais do que satisfeito e feliz.

Não demorou para que o nazista saísse do banheiro. A sua visão era bela. Tinha os cabelos molhados, a pele muito pálida. Harry adorava olhá-lo e Draco percebia isso em seu olhar. O mais velho deu um meio sorriso, indicando o banheiro para ele. O judeu logo se esgueirou para lá, deixando Draco sozinho no quarto. Ele olhou para os lençóis revirados, para as roupas espalhadas e para as marcas na parede. Ele engoliu em seco. De frente para o guarda roupa pegou seu uniforme da SS e se vestiu rapidamente. Depois de algum tempo Harry saiu do banho, encontrando Draco arrumando o pesado sobre tudo. Draco viu o choque em seus olhos pelo espelho. Ele se virou para o judeu, os cabelos todos penteados para trás. O sorriso em seu rosto chegou a ser deliciosamente maldoso.

- O que foi, Harry? – indagou, ajeitando a gola da roupa.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou, tornando a abri-los.

- Nada.

O judeu começou a buscar pelas suas peças de roupa enquanto era observado pelo olhar divertido de Draco. Já estava se vestindo, de costas para o outro, quando sentiu dois braços por sua cintura e então um puxão firme. Harry ficou estático, sentindo cada parte dele adorando aquele contato forte e repentino, largando a camisa no chão com o impacto. Ele ficou em silêncio aguardando o próximo passo, olhando de soslaio para Draco, um meio sorriso se formando em seu rosto. O nazista sentiu de novo cada parte do seu corpo queimar. Estava se surpreendendo deliciosamente com este lado de Harry que ele não conhecia. Draco o segurou firme pela cintura e deslizou beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço de Harry. Imediatamente sentiu as mãos dele de encontro aos seus cabelos, segurando com força. Totalmente embevecido pelas sensações, Draco começou a desabotoar as calças de Harry, mal deixando o garoto se vestir, para já despi-lo de novo.

Harry suspirou alto, sentindo as mãos de Draco invadirem seu corpo de novo. Sentiu o tecido de sua roupa deslizar pelo corpo e essa sensação o fez estremecer. Ele queria mais e mais. Draco encostou Harry na parede, espalmando suas mãos nela, descendo com os beijos pela sua nuca, pescoço e ombros. Já sentia seu corpo pulsando forte e ele prensou Harry com mais força na parede. Ele ouviu mais um suspiro dele e mordeu sua orelha, respirando alto, fazendo Harry se arrepiar. Sentiu uma das mãos de Draco descendo pela sua virilha até começar a manipulá-lo. Harry tombou a cabeça para trás, sentindo tudo aquilo como uma deliciosa tortura. Enquanto o tocava, Draco movia seus quadris de encontro aos dele, fazendo com que Harry tivesse de morder os lábios para não fazer barulho demais.

Ele segurou a mão de Draco sobre si e começou a guiá-lo no que fazia, sentindo seu corpo queimar, adorando o contato de sua pele com o tecido do uniforme. Já estava próximo de se esparramar sobre o outro quando Draco parou. Ele virou Harry de frente para si e tomou seus lábios que àquela altura estavam quentes e secos. O beijo foi forte e profundo, cheio de desejo. Harry apertou com força seus braços, gemendo entre o beijo, e isso excitava Draco, fazendo com que ele o beijasse mais. Quando o beijo findou, Harry desabotoava o sobre tudo de Draco com dedos trêmulos de prazer. Draco segurou seu rosto e tomou seus lábios de novo, enquanto sentia seu sobre tudo ir para o chão. Ele prensou Harry na parede mais uma vez, sentindo que ele puxava sua camisa para despi-lo, mas então ele teve de pará-lo.

- Eu sinto muito, meu amor. – Draco sussurrou em seus ouvidos, inebriado com o cheiro dele. – Preciso levar você agora.

- Não, depois... – Harry pediu, excitado, ainda puxando sua camisa.

Draco segurou sua mão para impedi-lo de prosseguir:

- Não temos mais tempo agora, precisamos ir... – dizia sem querer ir.

Harry gostou de sentir a força de Draco sobre si. Ele olhou pra Draco com tamanho desejo que fez com que este o soltasse e ficasse a admirá-lo.

- Hoje. – ele disse olhando de seus lábios para seus olhos, sorrindo, enquanto segurava com as duas mãos em sua camisa.

Draco sorriu para ele e tomou novamente seus lábios. Harry o abraçou correspondendo ao beijo, sentindo uma urgência enorme dele. Quando o beijo findou ele acompanhou os olhos de Draco que se direcionavam para a porta. Agora que percebiam que estavam encostados bem ao lado dela. Harry tapou a boca com a mão para evitar o barulho do riso. Estavam mesmo brincando com a sorte, mas aqueles momentos estavam sendo libertadores, "desestressantes". Logo os dois se recompuseram e se vestiram para sair furtivamente pela casa adormecida.

oOo

Quando Draco chegou com Harry à porta da casa do último, a rua estava vazia e silenciosa. Eram seis horas da manhã e quando os dois saíram da mansão, Lucius já estava em seu quarto, dormindo. Harry queria ter se despedido de Narcisa, mas não fora possível. Draco olhou para Harry, apoiando uma das mãos na porta, na altura do rosto de Harry:

- Obrigado. Você tem sido fantástico.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. Tem certeza que não pode entrar? – perguntou, olhando com tanta paixão para ele que seria impossível qualquer um não notar.

- Agora não é possível, _mein_ _Engel_. – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente, com pesar. – Mas eu lhe prometo que venho esta noite ficar com você. – ele disse olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos verdes.

Harry sorriu de novo. E a cada sorriso a beleza aumentava, a felicidade aumentava, a satisfação aumentava... Ele abraçou Draco com força, tendo o abraço retribuído.

- Harry, os vizinhos... – se deu conta de repente.

- Estão dormindo. – disse Harry apertando-o muito agora, amassando seu uniforme, fazendo seu quepe quase cair. Ele beijou o rosto de Draco e se afastou.

- Precisamos tomar cuidado. – disse Draco num lembrete. – Principalmente agora.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele abriu a porta de casa devagar, entrando, sem deixar de olhá-lo. Draco permanecia na porta, as duas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do sobre tudo, o sorriso discreto e enviesado, desejando-o, os olhos fixos. Harry ia fechando a porta devagar, olhando para ele, até que ele pudesse ver apenas um par de olhos verdes, que sorriram para ele. Draco meneou a cabeça, segurando na borda do quepe. Harry sorriu mais uma vez e fechou a porta num clique. O nazista olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, seguindo seu caminho.

O judeu fechou a porta arás de si e encostou na porta. Olhou para cima, o olhar perdido. Sem perceber um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e ele fechou os olhos. Se sentia tão bem que não conseguia descrever. A felicidade que pulsava em seu coração era enorme, era palpável no ar. No momento em que ele já ia para seu quarto, parou de súbito. O sorriso em seu rosto morreu e ele permaneceu sério, levemente surpreso, apenas com os olhos fixos. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Bom dia, Harry. – disse James com calma de uma das poltronas na sala.

- Bom dia, pai. – ele murmurou enquanto via James se levantar e colocar as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você está bem, meu filho? – ele lhe perguntou olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- Sim pai. Eu sinto muito mesmo pela noite passada, eu... – começou a se explicar, mas James o interrompeu erguendo uma das mãos. Harry ficou em silêncio.

- Tudo bem, Harry não estou chateado com você. Fiquei preocupado apenas, mas eu confio em Draco e confiei no que veio escrito naquele bilhete. – disse ele falando com calma, olhando fundo nos olhos do filho. Harry se sentiu invadido com aquele olhar, mas não poderia evitá-lo. O pai percebeu seu nervosismo. – O que está havendo, filho? Você está inquieto.

- Não, pai, está tudo bem. Eu só não esperava o senhor aqui quando eu chegasse. Mamãe está bem? – perguntou pra desconversar.

- Ela está possessa. – disse com sinceridade. – Achou que algo havia acontecido com você, de ruim.

- Ah não... – ele murmurou desgostoso, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Não quero preocupá-la.

- Eu sei filho, mas não adianta, eu duvido que um dia isso irá mudar. – disse o pai reparando em cada detalhe dele.

Notou que ele enfiara as mãos nos bolsos e que evitava olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Parecia muito agitado para uma manhã comum. Percebeu que ele engolia em seco constantemente, depois fingia se distrair com qualquer outra coisa na sala.

- Harry. – chamou ele de novo, quase sorrindo diante do evidente nervosismo do filho. Era óbvio que escondia algo dele. – O que aconteceu?

Harry respirou fundo. Ele engoliu em seco, olhando rápido para o pai e depois desviando o olhar do dele. Nele mexeu nervosamente nos cabelos e disse:

- O pai de Draco apareceu inesperadamente porque um parente havia falecido. Ele ficou lá o dia e a noite toda. Saiu para o velório tarde da noite e não havia como eu voltar. Tive de dormir lá.

James continuou a observá-lo.

- Compreendo. Ele não podia te ver, certo?

- Sim. – resumiu o garoto.

- E o que vocês fizeram a noite toda? – perguntou sentando, para deixar Harry mais a vontade e para indicar que queria ouvir toda a história.

Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou levemente vermelho. James percebeu isso, mas não disse nada, apenas aguardava.

- Ah nada, dormimos. – deu de ombros.

- Conseguiram dormir diante de tanta pressão? – perguntou calmamente.

- Sim. – respondeu Harry incerto. – Chegou um momento que foi inevitável, o sono venceu.

- Compreendo. – disse o pai novamente. – E até o sono vencer, o que fizeram? – perguntou sem implicar nenhum tom à pergunta.

- Ah... Conversamos. – disse Harry, mais do que visivelmente nervoso. Seus olhos quase tremeluziam olhando para o pai.

James sorriu para ele, surpreendendo-o. Logo em seguida ele olhou para a janela, distante, apoiando o rosto numa das mãos. Harry ao vê-lo fazer isso ficou sem ação. Por que o pai estava olhando e falando com ele daquela forma? Ele sentia que havia algo no ar, mas não sabia explicar. Já James sentia que já havia tido aquela sensação antes. Por alguma razão não imaginava que se sentiria bem à respeito. Ele se lembrou de Sirius na sua adolescência, sentado em sua frente, exatamente como Harry ali. O amigo havia sumido por um noite toda e quando ambos se encontraram ele ficara exatamente desconcertado como Harry. Sirius não lhe disse nada, mas depois de uma semana assumiu seu namoro com Remus para ele.

- Filho, você está feliz? – ele perguntou para ele com amor.

Harry se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Seguramente James havia visto sua cara de bobo ao encostar-se na porta. Ele estava nervoso ainda, com muito medo de onde James queria chegar. Ele jamais assumiria ao pai o que aconteceu na noite passada, por mais receptivo que ele pudesse estar. Limitou-se na responder sua pergunta de maneira simples:

- Sim, pai. Estou. – e deu um meio sorriso.

- Isso é o que basta. – disse para ele olhando fundo em seus olhos, como se desse apoio. Harry se surpreendeu. – Se agarre à sua felicidade e não deixe ninguém tirá-la de você, não importa quem. E jamais desista dela, não importa o que aconteça. – dizia ele com seriedade. – As pessoas estão envoltas demais em algo que a própria cabeça delas inventou. Elas se prendem nisso e querem escravizar todas as outras pessoas na mesma sintonia.

Harry segurou a respiração. James falava muito sério com ele.

- São poucas as pessoas nesta vida que encontram o próprio caminho, filho. E elas tendem a querer destruir quem encontra. Não se esqueça disso.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça lentamente. James levantou sorrindo, se aproximando dele que se mantinha de pé. Ele abraçou o filho com amor. Harry retribuiu seu abraço com o coração disparado. Tudo o que o pai havia dito havia intensidade demais e ele estava confuso com tudo aquilo, com as últimas sensações e acontecimentos. James passou as mãos em seus cabelos enquanto o abraçava, e como estava próximo demais a ele sentiu por seu corpo um outro cheiro que não era o dele. Agora ele tinha certeza.

Ele se afastou do filho, indo para seu quarto e o da esposa. Harry ficou parado na sala, sentindo o coração sair pela boca. Por alguma razão sentia que seu pai sabia, sabia de tudo. Aquilo o deixou desesperado e confuso. Por que o pai o apoiava tanto nisso? Não que não fosse bom, mas ele parecia compreender tão bem toda a situação, mesmo que Harry jamais houvesse dito nada que chegava a ser assustador. Cansado e tremendo de leve, ele se permitiu sentar no sofá e respirar fundo, soltando todo o ar pela boca.

**Observação:**

Não betei, não me matem!

**Tradução do alemão:**

Der Morgen Danach – A manhã seguinte

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Shakinha**: Linda, quando você postou o review do cap. 14 eu tinha acabado de postar o 15 por isso não respondi! Espero que você não tenha demorado para ver que o 15 estava no ar, já que estava tão curiosa! Um beijinho!

**Nagase Doll Collins**: Amore, este capítulo responde sua pergunta! XD Obrigada pelos elogios, beijos!

**Deh Issacs**: Gostou do dia seguinte? XD Eu espero que sim! Beijos, beijos!

**Amy Lupin**: Só você sabe o parto à fórceps que foi este capítulo 16. Quero te agradecer imensamente por todo o apoio que me dá, pela paciência, pelo estímulo, tudo, tudo, tudo. Se não é você a coisa ia parar de andar (de novo). Bendito o dia que te conheci, querida. Você é fantástica. Eu juro que eu dei o meu melhor (no momento) para este capítulo. Beijos.

**Lika**: Meu eu morri de rir com seu review, uhauhauha! E sobre a Lily eu precisa colocar ela dando um piti. Na verdade estou gostando de trabalhar com controvérsia em relação aos personagens. Quero colocar todos os lados deles, não apenas o que os caracterizam. Gostei da música do Anberlin, rs. Sobre sua idéia de colocar capítulo especial para as cenas quentes, vou pensar com carinho^^ Beijos.

**Carol**: Obrigada MESMO pelo review tão animador. Confesso que enquanto escrevia o capítulo passado eu estava na maior empolgação, porque era o momento que todos estavam esperando! Espero mesmo que tenha sido bacana, desde o início eu imaginava daquela forma, até pelo tom da fic. Com certeza neste capítulo arrisquei um tom meio fora do padrão de Engel, mas uma hora isso ia ter de acontecer tendo em vista a questão de que mais pra frente haverá guerra e etc. e muitos outros tópicos que ainda não foram descritos terão de ser descritos e isso vai causar uma mudança inevitável na fanfic, no sentido de haver descrições e emoções inéditas, como foi o caso deste capítulo. Beijos!

**Inu**: Acho que este capítulo deixou claro, né? Rs... Beijos.

**Julia**: Menina, sua saga com o computador parece muito com a minha auhahuauh! Cara, que bom que está gostando da fic. É muito bom escrevê-la. Escrevo pensando no pessoal que está curtindo. Sobre a questão da duração da felicidade eu vou deixar no ar! Vai acompanhando! Beijos.

**Shakinha**: Então, sobre a Lily já comentei em outra resposta sobre o motivo desta atitude não-convencial da parte dela. Eu disse: "Na verdade estou gostando de trabalhar com controvérsia em relação aos personagens. Quero colocar todos os lados deles, não apenas o que os caracterizam." Por isso coloquei a Narcisa como uma mãe mais amiga, sendo que o mais possível seria ser diferente disso e etc. não que Lily vá permanecer radical, mas ela vai dificultar um pouco, até pelo fato de ser judia nesta história. Mas a questão da religião ficará mais clara mais para frente. Beijos!


	17. Eifersucht

**Engel**

Capítulo Dezesete – Eifersucht

Após o horário do almoço, Draco saiu da mesa e foi para seu quarto. Naquele dia ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse a madrugada que havia passado com Harry. Estava difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, pois seus pensamentos não paravam. Sentado na cama, sabia que a qualquer segundo sua mãe entraria no quarto para conversar com ele. O pai já não estava mais lá (havia ido trabalhar) e ele mais uma vez faltara aos seus compromissos com a SS. Em breve, com certeza, alguém lhe chamaria a atenção e se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de seu pai a coisa se complicaria mais.

Afastando Lucius e toda e qualquer obrigação nacional-socialista da cabeça, novamente seus pensamentos retornaram a Harry. Ele respirou fundo. Como era possível algo assim? Ele jamais imaginou poder sentir por alguém o que ele sentia por Harry. Ele não compreendia de fato toda a emoção e felicidade. Ele nunca observara isso entre seu pai e mãe e nunca vira isso em qualquer outra família conhecida da sua. Por um segundo tudo pareceu tão banal e tolo e ele não queria pensar em mais nada. Parecia que tudo o que vivera até ali fora uma grande bobagem, um sonho, uma ilusão e que somente agora ele estava de fato na realidade e esta realidade lhe era tão doce e maravilhosa, tão hipnotizante, que ele estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Draco? – disse a voz suave depois de bater na porta e se esgueirar para dentro do quarto delicadamente. Imediatamente a expressão em seu rosto morreu para tomar uma mais discreta.

- Oi mãe. – ele sorriu com naturalidade.

Narcisa se aproximou dele e sentou ao seu lado. Ostentando um sorriso maravilhoso ela lhe deu um abraço e um beijo. Aos sussurros continuou com a conversa:

- Meu amor, deu tudo certo? Eu fiquei tão aflita...

- Sim, deu tudo certo, mãe. Eu o levei para casa bem cedo. Quero te agradecer por tudo o que tem feito, de verdade. – ele disse olhando em seus olhos.

- Não precisa me agradecer por nada, querido. – ela disse passando a mão no rosto dele. – Isto é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. – disse com amor, na verdade referindo-se à falha de deixar com que Lucius o influenciasse com as idéias nazistas. – Mas e então, hoje não foi ter com o grupo por quê? – ela quis saber, feliz por ele não ter ido.

- Ah mãe, muitos pensamentos... – ele disse vagamente. - Muitas coisas acontecendo e eu precisei pensar. Entretanto amanhã retomo minhas atividades normalmente, ou mais tarde.

Narcisa fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela não aprovava aquilo, mas não poderia forçá-lo, ele teria de ver por si só. Tinha certeza que com o tempo ele não levaria aquilo mais tão longe, não seria coerente. Ela pousou com calma uma mão em uma de suas pernas e prosseguiu:

- E quanto a Harry? Ele está bem, passaram bem a noite?

Draco engoliu em seco disfarçadamente, olhando para o outro lado. Depois de se concentrar e se focar ele tornou a falar com a mãe com calma:

- Sim, foi tudo bem. Demoramos um pouco para dormir, mas dormimos.

Narcisa não percebera algum desconforto no filho, mas ele parecia muito calmo e tranqüilo e isso não fazia parte de sua natureza, e isso sim ela notou. Percebia que ele estava aéreo, mas associou este estado de espírito à supostas reflexões que ele poderia estar fazendo entre a ideologia que defendia e o que estava de fato vivendo. Por este motivo ela não o questionou mais. Ela deu um beijo suave em sua testa:

- Que bom, _mein Engel_. Eu vou lhe deixar só agora, está bem? Até a noite, querido.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto via a mãe sumir pela porta, que se fechou num clique suave. Logo ele respirou fundo e tratou de encontrar seu grupo, afinal levantar suspeitas era a última coisa que queria. Aquela tarde não demorou tanto para passar, apesar de estar envolto em uma série de papéis sobre as idéias e propostas do Partido para as próximas eleições. Ele estava concentrado lendo aquelas coisas e tomando nota de outras enquanto os afiliados passavam de lá para cá e uma hora ou outra o telefone tocava, fazendo um ruído característico ao fundo. No final da tarde ele estava visivelmente cansado de tanto ler, pensar e escrever. Saía do _Braunes Haus_ distraidamente, esquecendo da postura militar e ereta que deveria ter, quando foi surpreendido por uma menina:

- Oi Draco! – ela disse feliz para ele, as tranças loiras e cumpridas, uma de cada lado do rosto, um sorriso imenso, olhos brilhantes. – Desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas eu precisava ver você. – ela explicava, tentando deixar claro o que realmente sentia sem ser indiscreta.

Draco levou algum tempo para entender tudo aquilo, distraído que estava. Assim que entendeu que era Pansy ali a exigir sua atenção a realidade lhe caiu tão forte que a sensação que teve foi de um tapa na cara. Ele sentiu seu corpo todo gelar, mas tornou rapidamente à menina:

- Olá Pansy. Bem... Ahn... Sem problemas. – ele disse e deu um sorriso automático. – Poderia ter me avisado, eu iria visitá-la. – disse formalmente, como mandava o figurino.

- Ah, mas eu não agüentei. – disse reticente, segurando as tranças e olhando para baixo, visivelmente vermelha. – Eu queria jantar com você hoje, pode ser? – ela perguntou juntando toda a coragem do mundo.

Draco respirou fundo. O que faria agora? Ele sabia de suas obrigações em relação à Pansy e sabia que não poderia evitá-la e rejeitá-la, por mais que fosse com toda a educação do mundo. Somente quando viu seu rosto luminoso é que se deu conta da existência dela e de todas as obrigações que vinham com a existência dela. Ele teria de se casar. Isso era inevitável, não havia jeito para isso. Agora a realidade lhe parecia exaustiva de novo, de novo sentiu toda aquela pressão sobre si. O que faria agora? E quanto a Harry? Ele não queria ficar longe dele. Não havia pensado sobre isso ainda, mas naquele momento o sentimento que lhe veio foi aquele. Não queria ficar longe dele e não queria ter nenhum tipo de obrigação matrimonial (entenda-se sentimental e sexual) com ninguém que não fosse ele. Entretanto Pansy não tinha culpa, nem ele e nem Harry. Todos ali estavam apenas vivendo de acordo com as normas. Resignado, respondeu:

- Está bem, Pansy vamos sim...

A menina ficou exultante. Se pudesse sairia dando pulinhos pela rua, mas não podia fazer isso. Deveria se controlar e se portar como uma garota educada, de classe, madura, futura mãe saudável alemã. Controlando corporalmente o que seu rosto denunciava por um sorriso imenso ela respondeu:

- Vamos então?

Draco olhou casualmente para o relógio: eram 17h45. Havia prometido a Harry que o veria naquela noite, então será que daria tempo? Teria de dar. Ele ofereceu um braço para a menina, que o segurou mais do que feliz. Passaram a caminhar juntos pela rua, calmamente, indo em direção a um dos milhares de restaurantes que havia em Munique. Muitos olhavam para os dois. Pansy estava orgulhosa de andar de braços dados com um SS, obviamente isso era um indicador de que iam noivar ou casar. Draco percebia a felicidade dela e por um segundo pensou em como tudo aquilo era triste. Não demorou para que enfim chegassem à _Ostearia Baviera_.

Sentarem-se num local discreto, mas ainda assim eram perfeitamente vistos. Não seria adequado um casal de jovens não-casados sentar-se escondido dos demais, isso insinuaria uma vulgaridade que não poderia existir. Assim que sentaram foram atendidos com muita educação por um dos garçons. Enquanto Pansy olhava o _menu_ e escolhia o que comer, Draco olhou mais uma vez para o relógio: 18h15. Suspirou nervosamente, mas a menina a sua frente não percebeu. Quando ela enfim decidiu o que comer, Draco pediu o mesmo que ela e ficaram a aguardar a comida. A menina tomou coragem e passou a olhá-lo dentro dos olhos. Quando percebeu que ele também olhava ficou tímida, mas não desviou o olhar. Ela sorriu:

- Estava com muitas saudades de você.

Draco sorriu para ela de uma maneira casual e com pesar. Ela não percebia isso, afinal era apenas uma menina. Ele achou aquela situação mais do que triste. Ele não sentia nada por ela, mas não iria maltratá-la, ela não tinha culpa. E ele tinha que cumprir o seu papel da melhor forma possível. Ele estendeu uma mão e colocou sobre a dela num ato amigável, mas que para ela teve outra conotação. Ele não lhe disse nada, apenas a olhava, os olhos azuis percorrendo seu rosto. Ele notou pelo toque entre as mãos que ela estava começando a ficar quente. Ele logo se afastou, salvo pelo garçom que chegava com o suco. Ambos agradeceram e Pansy tomou um bom gole.

Não longe dali Harry saíra de casa, pois recebera a visita de dois amigos e camaradas que há muito não via. Como sabia que Draco só chegaria após as nove não viu mal em sair com os dois naquele momento, já que nem sete horas eram ainda. Os três caminhavam tranqüilos pela rua iluminada, vendo o movimento de muitos jovens àquela hora. Os dois amigos de Harry conversavam euforicamente enquanto ele caminhava entre os dois no mundo da lua. Logo chegaram na fonte em que Draco encontrou Harry num outro dia. Os três se sentaram e Harry se encheu de lembranças.

- E é claro que se a Alemanha oferecesse iguais oportunidades para todo o povo, obviamente todos teriam a chance de ascender na vida, não haveria fome nem nada disso. – o garoto, que se chamava Rony, dizia para Harry.

- Eu acredito que o Estado tenha de ter controle sobre tudo, mas para isso é necessário um líder de muito caráter e crença no socialismo, sem isso seria arriscado, o governo poderia se tornar uma ditadura, apenas mudaria o tipo de ditadura. – a garota, que se chamava Hermione, dizia para Harry.

Como não houve manifestação do garoto, os dois amigos o chamaram de uma só vez:

- Harry!

O garoto entre eles deu um pulo de susto. Hermione, que tinha cabelos castanhos e longos, revirou os olhos. Ajeitou a boina na cabeça enquanto Rony, ruivo e cheio de sardas, balançava a cabeça negativamente para Harry:

- Mas o que há com você afinal? O tempo todo não disse nada!

- Sim, o que está havendo? Estamos discutindo algo de suma importância! – enfatizou a menina, que carregava na bolsa marrom vários livros sobre socialismo e comunismo.

- Ah desculpe pessoal. – ele disse reticente e disse a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça como desculpa. – Acho que deve ser fome. – deu de ombros.

Os dois olharam com descrença para Harry.

- Não seja por isso, vamos comer então! Aí quem sabe você se concentra e pensa que temos mais protestos para fazer nesses dias e que devemos pensar em algo para burlar as próximas eleições e não permitir que o NSDAP ganhe mais adeptos e cadeiras no Parlamento! – disse Hermione irritada, levantando e puxando Harry consigo.

Rony levantou correndo para seguir a ambos. Harry era puxado por Hermione enquanto arrumava os óculos no rosto:

- Calma! Eu não posso comer fora, você sabe!

- Hoje vamos nos dar o direito de comer fora e num lugar legal! – ela disse sorrindo para ele. – Hoje fica por minha conta.

Logo os três chegaram num restaurante que era simples e popular, mas muito apreciado pela população alemã. Obviamente àquele momento Hermione jamais imaginou que ali era o recanto preferido de Hitler e dos principais nazistas da cidade. Eles entraram com Harry se soltando de Hermione. Os três riram e logo acharam uma mesa para três. Eles sentaram animados e a garota colocou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa. Ela estava de frente para os dois e para a saída e os dois meninos de costas para a saída.

- E então o que será? – ela perguntou animada, a luz do ambiente tornando seu rosto mais jovial e bonito. Já ia dar um palpite quando seu rosto empalideceu.

- O que foi Hermione? – indagou Rony ao notar a diferença em seu rosto.

- Ah... Não olhem agora, mas há um nazista aqui, sentado na mesa logo ali. – ela comentou discretamente. – Ele é da SS.

Os dois garotos aguardaram um pouco após o comentário de Hermione, que soara taciturno, Rony ficou nervoso e Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele se lembrou de Draco e do que ele era e de como seus camaradas viam e tinham pessoas como ele. Ao mesmo tempo que sentiu saudades, sentiu muito medo. Discretamente, devagar, ele e Rony viraram para trás e viram. Rony logo desviou a cabeça comentando com Hermione:

- Eu tenho aflição de vê-los. São horríveis, monstruosos! – ele murmurou, lançando o corpo para frente. – Eu os detesto!

Entretanto Harry ainda olhava para trás. Hermione o puxou pela manga, mas foi em vão. Claro que seria em vão, sempre seria em vão, afinal era Draco quem Harry estava vendo ali. Ele comia tranquilamente com uma garota loira que sorria para ele de um em um segundo, visivelmente apaixonada. E ele... Ele sorria para ela também, não com a mesma empolgação, mas sorria. Ele estava sendo cordial com ela e ela estava gostando de cada atitude. Os olhos verdes pareceram se escurecer como uma noite densa. Ele engoliu em seco enquanto sentia o coração bater tão rápido e cada batida parecia uma facada. Sua cabeça passou a doer, de acordo com cada batida ritmada.

- Harry! – murmurava Hermione entre dentes, desespera, puxando-o inutilmente.

Quem era aquela garota e por que eram tão íntimos? Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Seu rosto esquentava, queimava e a dor que estava sentindo se misturava com um sentimento de raiva absurdo que ele nunca sentira na vida antes. Seus olhos não piscavam e perfuravam Draco. Seu olhar era tão forte e acusador que Draco enfim olhou em sua direção. Quando capturou os olhos dele estancou. Ficou lívido e imóvel. Hermione, ao perceber que o nazista olhara para Harry parou de puxá-lo, sentindo o chão fugir dos seus pés. E agora? Harry olhou de Draco para Pansy e depois tornou a olhá-lo num questionamento óbvio. Draco viu que havia mais duas pessoas com ele e seu olhar dizia que não poderiam fazer uma cena como aquela naquele momento. Entretanto Harry não estava dando a mínima para ninguém, porque sentia ódio. Pela primeira vez provava daquele sentimento tão amargo. Pansy, que não percebera nada, logo estendeu sua mão em cima da de Draco, acariciando-a. Harry ao ver a liberdade quis matá-la, mas não tanto quanto queria matar a Draco. O que era aquilo afinal?

- Harry! – disse Rony segurando em seu ombro e finalmente conseguindo sua atenção. – Ele está olhando, pare! – ele pediu com os olhos arregalados.

O judeu ficou em silêncio, virando o corpo para frente. Os dois amigos olhavam chocados para ele, sem entender. Os olhos verdes olhavam para a mesa rústica de madeira, sem nada ver. Seus olhos mostravam o quão longe ele estava dali e o quanto estava sofrendo. Aos poucos seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Hermione e Rony observavam a transformação atônitos, sem entender.

- Hermione, é melhor irmos embora. – disse Rony aflito. – Já chamamos a atenção demais e aquele assassino já marcou o rosto de Harry, vamos embora! – ele insistiu.

- Sim, é melhor irmos mesmo. Vamos, Harry. – ela indicou.

Harry levantou, se apoiando na mesa. Sentiu que seu corpo pesava mil vezes mais e foi difícil colocar um pé após o outro. Os dois amigos iam na frente, tentando ser discretos e Harry os seguia. Draco não tirava os olhos dele. Via as transformações em seu rosto e entendia e sentia o que ele estava sentindo. O desespero tomou conta dele e dos seus olhos. Como queria poder levantar e lhe explicar tudo, fazê-lo entender, tirar a dor de dentro dele com as mãos... Mas não era possível. Ele viu Harry passar com os olhos pesando sobre ele. Rapidamente ele se livrou do toque de Pansy ao notar que isso estava irritando-o ainda mais. A garota não entendeu a súbita reação e ficou perdida. Os três amigos saíram do restaurante e Draco ficou ali, tão perdido quanto, sem saber como explicaria tudo a Harry.

oOo

Harry havia sido deixado pelos amigos em casa por volta das 20h. Ele não queria mais conversar sobre nada e muito menos explicar o súbito mau humor. Conhecendo o gênio do judeu, os dois o deixaram em casa e seguiram para a deles. Harry evitou os pais trancando-se no quarto. Os dois estavam na sala apreensivos, principalmente James que sempre conseguia compreender melhor o filho.

- O que está havendo com ele? – perguntou Lílian a James dispondo a mesa.

- Não sei, querida. Talvez seja algo da idade, é melhor deixá-lo um pouco sozinho. – comentou reticente, ajudando-a com o jantar.

- Ele não conversou comigo desde que chegou. Ele não era assim antes e isso me chateia.

- Tenha paciência, querida. Ele é apenas um adolescente, já passamos por isso também.

Ambos sentaram-se à mesa para jantar. Comiam tranquilamente, mas James estava preocupado com Harry. Será que havia acontecido algo de ruim entre ele e Draco? Mas eles já teriam se visto naquele dia? Não entendia como seria possível uma vez que Harry estava com Rony e Hermione. No quarto Harry estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. Sentia que havia sido enganado e aquilo era terrível. Ele havia se envolvido além dos limites com Draco e agora acontecia aquilo? Quem era aquela garota? Draco nunca dissera nada a respeito dela. Entretanto seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som de alguém chegando à sua casa. Sentiu o chão sumir. Seria ele?

- Eu não acredito! – murmurou Lílian na mesa. – Esta hora só pode ser ele! – ela disse insatisfeita.

Ignorando a mulher, James levantou da mesa após limpar a boca em um guardanapo e abriu a porta. Assim que viu o semblante de Draco teve certeza que algo errado havia sim acontecido entre eles. Ele ficou triste e aflito pelos dois, preocupado.

- Olá, Draco boa noite. – ele disse, se afastando para que ele entrasse.

- Boa noite _herr_ Baruch. – ele murmurou e James percebeu seu nervosismo.

- Está servido? – ele ofereceu apontando a mesa com um sorriso gentil.

- Não, muito obrigado. – respondeu tirando o quepe. – Boa noite _frau_ Baruch.

Lílian meneou a cabeça para ele enquanto comia. Desviou o olhar do dele para o prato, respirando fundo. Draco detestava sentir que era desagradável, mas ele precisava ver Harry de qualquer jeito. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo James simplificou tudo para ele:

- Ele está no quarto.

- Com licença. – ele disse educadamente e subiu os degraus estreitos.

James tornou a sentar-se à mesa e voltou à sua refeição. O silêncio pesado se estabeleceu, apenas os garfos e facas faziam barulho. Assim que ouviu Draco bater à porta de Harry levantou e ligou o rádio deixando num volume razoável. Voltou a sentar e continuou a refeição. Lílian olhou para ele sem entender, os talheres no ar.

- O que é isso agora, James? Nunca escutou música durante o jantar.

- Deu vontade. – ele disse dando de ombros.

A mulher arregalou os olhos. Ultimamente achava o marido um tanto excêntrico, coisa que ele nunca fora. Deixou isso de lado e continuou com sua refeição. Obviamente Lílian jamais poderia imaginar que James havia ligado o rádio simplesmente para dar mais privacidade aos dois no andar de cima. No próprio Harry demorou para levantar. Sabia, tinha certeza de que era ele. Agora que o tinha ali ao encontro de suas duas mãos, perderia a oportunidade de matá-lo? Com este pensamento levantou da cama e abriu a porta com força, fazendo com que a porta batesse na parede. A música lá embaixo não encobriu o som, pois no mesmo segundo que a porta bateu, a música teve uma pausa e depois seguiu. James ouviu a batida, assim como Lílian.

- James! – ela disse preocupada.

- Acalme-se Lílian, a porta só deve ter escorregado. – disse casualmente olhando para o prato, comendo.

Assim que Draco viu a imagem de Harry e aqueles olhos verdes tão escuros e densos entrou em desespero. Sim. Aquele diante dele conseguia render suas emoções, conseguia fazer com que perdesse todo o controle, fazia com que perdesse tudo a que fora adestrado por tantos anos. Ele entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, sem deixar de olhá-lo. Harry o olhava com tanto ódio que ele sentia no ar. Apesar de tudo Draco estava feliz ao vê-lo. Sentia falta dele e tê-lo ali ao seu alcance era muito bom. Então ele lhe pareceu adorável e lindo mesmo tão nervoso. Ele permanecia sério e tratou de colocar o quepe em cima da cama de Harry. Então ele chegou bem perto do judeu que mantinha os braços cruzados.

- Harry, não era nada do que está pensando. – ele disse então, sem rodeios, diante dele, alguns fios de cabelo loiro sobre seus olhos. Ele logo os afastou. – Quer dizer, é e não é.

Harry fechou as mãos em forma de dois punhos um de cada lado do corpo. Não acreditava na cara de pau do outro. Draco sentiu que em um segundo ou menos Harry avançaria em seu pescoço, com toda certeza. Antes que o judeu tivesse chance de se movimentar ele segurou seus dois pulsos e olhou fundo dentro de seus olhos:

- Eu não posso acreditar que esteja pensando algo que não seja, Harry. Não posso acreditar, não depois de tudo.

- Quem não pode acreditar sou eu, Draco. – ele disse, tentando controlar a raiva na voz. – Você acha mesmo que eu não tenho motivos para estar assim? – ele disse tremendo de raiva.

- Veja – Draco respirou fundo. – Vamos conversar. Eu vou te explicar tudo, mas não me olhe assim. – ele disse com calma.

Harry se resignou e sentou na cama, seguido por Draco. Ele suavizou a expressão e tentou a todo custo escutá-lo.

- Eu sei que devia ter dito isso antes, mas compreenda. – ele disse depois de um tempo pensando em como começar. – Eu não imaginava que aconteceria entre nós o que aconteceu noite passada. E Pansy existia antes disso. – ele disse com calma, avaliando as reações de Harry. Ele foi cortado.

- Ah então você a conhece desde os 11 anos? – ele perguntou com leve ironia.

- Não Harry, não desde os 11. Eu a conheci alguns anos depois. – disse ele afundando o rosto das mãos.

- Pois é. – disse lacônico. – Então ela nunca existiu antes de mim.

Draco levantou o rosto das mãos e olhava para ele incrédulo. Por um segundo quis sorrir. Ele ficava adorável até com ciúmes. Ele o olhava com tanto amor, mas Harry não cedia.

- Harry... – ele começou, sentando mais próximo dele. – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. O fato é que desde sempre nossas famílias desejam nosso casamento e você sabe como nossa sociedade funciona. Eu nunca tive e nem tenho nada físico com a Pansy. O que você viu foi inédito, nunca aconteceu antes. Eu não gosto dela. – ele disse olhando dentro dos olhos verdes.

Harry desviou o olhar do dele, ainda aborrecido. Agora se sentia mais calmo, mas ainda assim não estava feliz com a notícia. O que fariam? O que ele faria agora que sabia daquele casamento forçado? Ele respirou fundo e olhou para Draco de novo:

- Eu sei como as coisas funcionam, mas isso é horrível. Eu não tenho nenhum casamento arranjado.

- Por enquanto. – disse Draco. – Com certeza em breve terá, ainda mais sendo judeu. – disse e então se sentiu incomodado com aquilo. E se fosse a situação fosse inversa?

- Não, eu nunca vou me casar, Draco. – ele disse enfático. Teimoso do jeito que era Draco acreditou nele de pronto. Seria quase impossível obrigar Harry a fazer algo que ele não queria e isso era nítido.

- Harry, por favor, tente entender. – ele disse sem olhá-lo.

- Entender? – ele questionou, a raiva voltando. – Entender? Está me pedindo para entender? Entender que você vai se casar com uma garota? – ele perguntou tentando deixar tudo implícito na palavra casar. – Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

Harry levantou e ficou de costas para ele, olhando pela janela do quarto, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Draco não podia suportar aquilo. Agora era ele quem começava a se irritar com aquela postura de Harry. Como era possível ele ser tão inflexível? Ou ele não sabia que nada entre eles seria fácil? Se uma amizade era impossível o que dizer de um namoro? Ele levantou exasperado da cama e puxou Harry pelo braço, virando-o para ele.

- Não, não estou brincando. Pareço estar? Não aja de forma estúpida! Você sempre soube que nada seria fácil para nós, por que isso agora? – ele disse para ele olhando-o de cima a baixo, os olhos azuis claríssimos.

- Porque eu nunca vou aceitar que você fique com outra pessoa! – ele disse se livrando do braço dele rispidamente. – E o estúpido é você! Está enlouquecendo? Quem acha que é para falar assim comigo? Então é por alguém assim que eu estou me doendo tanto? – ele cuspiu as palavras.

Draco o segurou com força pelos dois braços e o encostou com força na cômoda atrás dele, invadindo sua boca num beijo cheio de posse e força. Cada vez que Harry se movimentava derrubava alguma coisa em cima da cômoda. Draco segurava seu rosto enquanto o beijava, como se quisesse de fato mostrar a ele de quem ele gostava e quem ele realmente desejava. A força usada era tanta que ele acabou sentando Harry em cima da cômoda e tudo ali por cima caiu de vez no chão. Sem pensar e sem deixar o outro pensar (e respirar) ele puxou sua camisa, arrebentando cada botão dela. Harry agarrou com força em sua farda. Ele puxou com a mesma força, arrancando-a com tudo.

Lá embaixo James estava ao lado do rádio enquanto Lilian tricotava calmamente. Em súbito ouviram um barulho sucessivo de coisas caindo no chão e de algo se chocando contra algo. Lílian olhou para cima sem entender e olhou para James em seguida:

- Que barulho é esse James?

- Barulho? Não ouço nada. – disse ele dando de ombros, mentindo. Ele aumentou mais o volume do rádio e deixou os ouvidos bem próximos a ele. A esposa voltou a tricotar então, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Lá em cima ambos já estavam seminus. Draco findou o beijo, segurando seu rosto, olhando dentro de seus olhos. Agora a situação se invertia. Não era a imensidão verde que tornava tudo absolutamente inexistente ao redor, mas a imensidão azul. Agora era Harry quem se perdia naqueles olhos. O desejo era tanto que era palpável. A adoração era tanta que era palpável. Draco lhe deu um meio sorriso.

- Não seja estúpido, Harry. Não existe nada neste mundo que eu desejo a não ser você.

Apesar de ter gostado Harry o empurrou pelos ombros e ele riu disso.

- Eu não sou estúpido! Você que é estúpido! – ele disse nervoso, levantando da cômoda.

Draco o puxou pela cintura para mais um beijo possessivo. Ele o encostou com tudo na parede, ao lado da cômoda. Sentia seu corpo todo ferver de desejo por ele. Queria-o todo, queria de novo esquecer do mundo lá fora. Ele se afastou, a respiração de ambos alterada:

- Não ria de mim! Nada disso tem graça! – Harry continuava a protestar, depois que Draco findou o beijo. Ele se livrou novamente dos braços dele, mas assim que lhe deu as costas, Draco o agarrou de novo, desta vez distribuindo beijos por sua nuca e pescoço. Harry então ficou imóvel, sentindo os braços de Draco ao seu redor, os músculos se evidenciando por causa da força que usava para prendê-lo.

- Não estou rindo, estou sorrindo para você. – ele justificou em seu ouvido, abraçando-o mais. – Agora para de se debater, para... – ele pediu, começando a ficar alterado pelo desejo.

Harry tentou mais uma vez se livrar dele, mesmo tremendo diante dos beijos, toques e palavras. Descobriu então naquele dia como era ter ciúmes. Aquilo era inédito para ele e devastador para Draco, mas não por isso menos excitante. Gostava do garoto de qualquer jeito mesmo. Quando Harry conseguiu escapar foi novamente surpreendido por ele que agora o jogara na cama, fazendo com que ela tremesse violentamente. Harry arregalou os olhos. Draco sorriu com isso. Ele subiu em cima dele, circundando sua cintura com as pernas. Apoiou uma mão de cada lado do seu rosto e sorrindo se aproximou devagar de seu rosto, agora dando um beijo mais suave, mas não menos quente e cheio de desejo. Harry começou a se hipnotizar pelas sensações que o beijo lhe causava. Sentia seu corpo ferver debaixo do dele. Quando deu por si estava com os braços envolta de seu pescoço, acariciando os cabelos lisos, beijando-o perdida e totalmente apaixonado. Não havia o que fazer. Ele não queria pensar, não naquele segundo. Ele poderia pensar depois, não poderia? Agora tudo o que queria era senti-lo. Ele era dele. Era só isso que pensava e afirmava para si: ele era dele. Ninguém iria tê-lo, nem tirá-lo dele.

**Tradução do alemão:**

Eifersucht - Ciúmes

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Nagase Doll Collins**: Oi querida! Claro que Draco tem que ser Seme, eu nem consigo ver nada que não seja assim, hahaa! Adoro! Poxa, que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, foi um parto escrevê-lo, haha! E eu vi seus comentários no twitter, obrigada pelo carinho, rs.

**Carol**: Eu te disse, trabalhos, faculdades e provas e etc. tudo isso nos enlouquece... Mas uma hora acaba! Haha! Essa coisa da parede ficou na minha cabeça, tanto que repeti neste capítulo! Acho que eu curto essas coisas de ser lançada para lá e para cá, hahah! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e que ele não tenha destoado do resto da fanfic. Eu detesto quando vejo isso em outras! E bem, coloquei o pai do Harry a favor e a Lily contra para mudar um pouco o estereótipo! Ate porque já tem o pai do Draco contra e a Narcisa a favor, então é isso ai, rs. Beijos.

**Deh Issacs**: Narcisa diva voltou neste! Haah adorei o "diva". E sim, o nosso Draquenho é super carinhoso e eu adoro ele assim *_* adoro mesmo, derreto, ai ai... Melhor ainda quando fica dominador *desmaia*

**Shakinha**: Menina está prevendo o futuro? Bem, algo deu errado neste capítulo, mas e eu consigo deixar os dois brigados por muito tempo? Haha!

**Lika**: Pois é, James é homem e experiente, não teria como não notar, fora que o Harry dá na cara também. Menina eu imaginava que boa parte (todas) das meninas iam querer o lemon, como eu iria negar isso a vocês? Rs... Não sou boa escrevendo lemon, mas me esforço. E bem, tô cumprindo sua ordem, haha!

**Inu**: Pois é, teve ciúmes, mas ao contrário! Beijos.

**Amyzita**: Coisa linda da minha vida! *girando em círculos* eu tô soltando as asinhas! Hahaha! Pois é, agora que os dois se cataram pra separar vai ser difícil! Ai ai ai... Que bom que gostou deste lemon, só você sabe como foi para sair uahhuauha! E bem, por este capítulo já deu pra ter uma noção do que virá nos próximos, né? E nesse eu peguei super leve. Vai ser difícil mais pra frente, com certeza. Beijos!

**Julia**: Quatro vezes? Nossa, haha! Obrigada... Que bom que gostou. E sim, as vezes é só desculpa, mas as vezes acontece! Eu sempre escrevo no serviço porque a net e o PC em casa são instáveis, então nem conto com lá, só escrevo no escritório, rs. E sobre as marcas que eles deixam por onde passam, espere e verá haha! E quanto ao final eu juro que ainda não sei, mas nem contaria se tivesse XD beijos.

**Schaala**: Olá, tudo bem? Muito obrigada por ter começado a ler e a comentar a minha fanfic. Desde o início ela tem sido escrita com muito amor, ela é o meu xodó, rs. Sobre englobar realidade e ficção, realmente dá um trabalho extra, mas acredito que seja mais interessante e acredito que as/os leitores mereçam isso. É bom de vez em quando ler algo mais elaborado, algo que foi feito de fato para que os leitores gostem. Eu adoro II Guerra e é ótimo escrever sobre este tema juntamente com outro que adoro, Harry Potter. Sobre seus inúmeros elogios eu agradeço a todos, de coração. Juro que me esforço para oferecer o melhor! E bem, a Narcisa está fazendo sucesso nesta fic junto com o Hitler, haha. O pessoal comenta bastante sobre ela e sobre ele. Fazê-lo foi um desafio, como sempre digo, mas ótimo. A Narcisa é a mãe ideal, na minha opinião, rs. Eu a faço justamente como muitos filhos/as gostariam de ter, pelo menos eu acho. Muito obrigada por comentar em diversos capítulos, muito legal da sua parte, beijos!

**Lary Lestrange**: Olá! Obrigada por ter lido e comentado a fanfic. Como disse para a Schaala faço o possível para agradar aos leitores. Espero que goste deste capítulo também e que eu possa sempre contar com um comentário seu. Beijos!


	18. Der Abschied

**Engel**

Capítulo Dezoito - Der Abschied

_Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her_

_Der letzte Kuss er ruehrt sich nicht mehr_

O último beijo já faz tanto tempo

O último beijo ele ja não existe mais

**Rammstein - ****Der Letzte Kuss**

O ano de 1933 não tardou a chegar. O tempo passava muito depressa e com ele os acontecimentos. Harry e Draco permaneceram juntos, apesar de se verem numa frequência cada vez menor. Isso se dava pelo fato da SS crescer cada vez mais sob o comando de Himmler. Até o final de 1932 a SS contava com 52 mil membros. As atividades paramilatares dobraram, a eleição estava próxima e a campanha deveria ser feita. Este trabalho incluia todos os afiliados do partido.

Draco, como filho do responsável do jornal oficial do partido e querido de Hitler, tinha mais deveres ainda. Ele tinha de ir até mesmo nas reuniões da Juventude Hitlerista para falar com os mais novos e nisso exaltar a filosofia nazista e a futura Alemanha no poder dos mesmos. Narcisa assistia a tudo isso mais do que preocupada. Agora o filho não parava mais em casa, não importava a hora, porque estava sempre em algum lugar fazendo campanha nazista. Harry não sabia como lidar com esta situação, uma vez que estavam se distanciando por causa disso. Já Draco, de tanto falar a respeito da filosofia, estava se convencendo sobre ela novamente. Isso estava causando conflitos indiretos entre ele e Harry nas poucas vezes que se viam.

James notava que os dois não estavam se dando tão bem quanto antes, assim como Lílian. Ela passou a proibir as visitas de Draco em sua casa, porque não se conformava com o fato de ele estar indo ali há tantos anos e então começar a debandar e deixar seu filho decepcionado. Harry se irritava com esta postura dela e por causa disso brigaram muitas vezes. A coisa chegou num nível insuportável no início de 1933 e James foi conversar com o filho:

- Harry. – James chamou batendo na porta de seu quarto com delicadeza.

- Entre. – ele ouviu a voz abafada de lá de dentro.

James abriu a porta do quarto. O filho lia compulsivamente vários livros que estavam dispostos em cima da cômoda do quarto. Agora com 21 anos já tinha um ar de um homem formado, não mais de um adolescente. James observava o perfil concentrado do filho. Por um momento sentiu falta da felicidade que ele mostrava anos atrás. Agora ele estava sempre sério e rude, como se fosse um homem muito velho. James, já portando alguns cabelos brancos, respirou fundo e disse:

- Esta situação com sua mãe tem que parar, Harry. Vocês tem de parar de brigar, ela é sua mãe, tem de respeitá-la.

- Graças a ela não consigo mais ver Draco. – ele disse seriamente enquanto escrevia compulsivamente num bloco de notas, após ler.

- Sinto muito em dizer isso filho, mas você não vê Draco há muito tempo desde que ele começou com a campanha eleitoral no começo do ano passado... A culpa não é da sua mãe.

Harry respirou fundo e largou o lápis em cima da mesa. Ele virou e viu o pai ali de pé, perto dele. Muito sério olhava-o pelos óculos redondos, os olhos muito verdes:

- Nós não podemos nos ver em qualquer lugar e vocês sabem disso. Se ele não pode vir até aqui fica difícil e quem está impedindo é ela e você também, por concordar com ela.

James respirou fundo. Como era possível seu filho ser tão difícil?

- Harry, você sabe que isso não é verdade. Antes de sua mãe proibir a entrada dele aqui ela teve um motivo e o motivo foi que vocês dois estavam em evidente conflito e ela considerou ingratidão da parte dele após todos os riscos que aceitamos correr pelo fato de acreditarmos na boa vontade dele. – explicou James escolhendo as palavras. – Eu sei que isso é horrível de se ouvir Harry, mas é a verdade!

Harry se irritou com as palavras do pai. Ele levantou e bateu uma mão na cômoda, enquanto o encarava nos olhos:

- Ninguém obrigou vocês dois a nada! – disse nervoso. – E não é ela quem deve medir o nível de gratidão dele, mas eu! Eu quem convivia com ele, eu devo medir isso! E o que vocês sabem sobre nossos supostos conflitos? Vocês não presenciam nada! – disse Harry olhando o pai de cima a baixo.

Apesar de James achar que seu filho estava lhe faltando com respeito relevou seu nervosismo em função de uma informação que ele tinha e o filho não: sabia que os dois se relacionavam e sabia que devia estar sendo horrível para Harry estar perdendo alguém o qual ele era evidentemente fissurado por tantos anos. Baseado nisto ele estava tendo paciência com as palavras agressivas do filho. Isso só mostrava o quanto Harry sangrava por dentro.

- Nós demos cobertura para vocês este tempo todo e agora ele está virando as costas para você e se aliando de novo aos ideais nazistas, o que espera de nós, Harry? Ele está sendo instável e isso é perigoso, é como uma bomba-relógio! – disse James olhando nos olhos do filho, preocupado.

- Não acredito! – exasperou-se Harry, ainda em postura ofensiva. – Acredita mesmo que Draco possa me fazer algum mal?

James engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo, fechou e abriu os olhos. Equilibrou-se e normalizou a voz:

- Harry, eu sempre estive inegavelmente ao lado de vocês dois e os ajudei este tempo todo e você sabe disso. Indispus-me com seu padrinho e mãe afim de que fossem felizes. Eu não admito que ele o faça sofrer e eu sei que ele está fazendo isso. Não admito isso. Você é meu filho, minha cria. – disse James apontando para o próprio peito. – E eu sei o quanto está sendo difícil para você, mas deveria enxergar porque isso o fará sofrer menos! Ele está se afastando, Harry. Ele já se afastou. Ele estava te tratando diferente e isso é óbvio. Aceite, meu filho! Esqueça-o! – James insistiu, mas com voz doce.

Harry olhava para ele chocado:

- Como assim, esqueça-o? De forma alguma! – disse Harry nervoso. – Eu não preciso da ajuda de vocês, eu vou me virar e vou encontrá-lo de outra forma!

- Não Harry! – disse James, começando a ficar nervoso de novo. – Não vai! Eu não permito que faça isso! Você não vai colocar seu pescoço em risco, principalmente agora que só falta sair o resultado desta maldita eleição! – disse nervoso, batendo a mão na cômoda, encarando o filho. – Você vai ter de lidar com o fato de que não deu certo! Acabou, Harry!

- Não acabou! – disse Harry, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas duras. Ele fechou os olhos e sentou novamente na cadeira, frustrado. Ele cruzou os braços sobre a cômoda e apoiou a cabeça neles.

James respirou fundo. Ele se agachou e ficou na altura do filho. Apoiou uma mão em seu joelho e a outra ele deslizou pelos cabelos escuros, tão parecidos com os seus quando ele era mais jovem. Sentiu seu coração apertar. Não conseguia ver o filho sofrer daquela forma, seu único filho.

- Meu filho, eu sinto tanto por isso, você não pode imaginar. – ele disse baixo, tentando confortá-lo. – Tente entender, eu não falo nada disso para o seu mal. – ele engoliu em seco ao perceber que o filho começara a chorar. – Você já tentou conversar com ele?

- Claro que já... – ele ouviu Harry murmurar, sentido. – Eu nunca imaginei que ele ia acabar cedendo de novo àquelas idéias... Eu... – ele parou de falar, respirando fundo.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto continuava a acariciar seus cabelos. Harry prosseguiu:

- Não que ele tenha dito alguma coisa, mas ele está diferente, está muito distante. Por isso não queria impedi-lo de vir aqui, porque isso poderia nos distanciar ainda mais e eu não quero isso...

- Eu compreendo filho, mas se ele o ama ele não vai desistir de você.

Harry sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele tinha mesmo ouvido aquelas palavras da boca do pai? Ele sentiu uma entonação diferente na palavra amar e isso não lhe passara batido. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ficou em silêncio, mas o silêncio o entregou ainda mais. James sentiu então que era a hora certa de revelar que ele sabia, assim Harry entenderia seus argumentos de uma vez por todas.

- Meu filho, eu sei sobre vocês. Sei o quanto o ama e eu sempre acreditei no amor dele por você também... Mas é uma situação delicada, sabe disso. Sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer ou não, você pagou pra ver e agora já sabe. Então acho que deve seguir com sua vida e não ficar atrás de uma pessoa que não te quer mais.

Harry levantou a cabeça dos braços. Os olhos verdes agora estavam translúcidos por causa das lágrimas. Sentiu que o pai enxugava suas lágrimas e sorria para ele com amor e compreensão:

- Pai, é estranho falar abertamente sobre isso com você... – ele murmurou.

- Não ache filho. Está tudo bem, quero que confie em mim. – ele pediu.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Por um segundo seus pensamentos se perderam em lembranças e então ele retomou a conversa com o pai:

- Ele não disse abertamente que me deixou pai. Só que eu tenho medo de perguntar e ouvir. – ele confessou, seus olhos tristes como nunca.

James se ergueu e puxou Harry pelo pulso. Ambos se sentaram na cama do garoto então James seguiu com a conversa:

- Filho, vocês precisam resolver isso de uma vez. Converse com ele. Se bem que... – James parecia um pouco confuso. – Vai ser difícil vocês manterem um relacionamento desta forma, eu não sei, sinceramente é muito difícil. – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu sei. Não importa o que aconteça, sempre será difícil. Mas tem uma diferença: pode ser difícil e feliz ou difícil e triste. E isto pesa muito. – ele resumiu, olhando para o nada, distraído.

- Então tá bom. Chame ele aqui para vocês conversarem e então depois, dependendo do que decidirem nós veremos o que fazer.

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ele agradeceu ao pai e lhe deu um abraço demorado em agradecimento. Por um segundo se arrependeu por ter sido tão grosso e tão ingrato, mas seus nervos estavam à flor da pele e com razão. Ele sentiu segurança no abraço do pai. James saiu de seu quarto dando um sorriso suave para ele de compreensão. Tudo isso havia acontecido num sábado a tarde. No mesmo dia Harry decidiu que não poderia mais esperar e então foi, corajosamente, até a sede do Partido Nazista.

Quando estava próximo dali era fim de tarde e sabia que Draco sairia em breve. Ele aguardou impacientemente até que finalmente Draco saiu pela entrada principal. Estava com a farda, como sempre, e parecia estar pensando em coisas muito sérias. Entretanto algo estava diferente. Desde o ano anterior os uniformes da SS haviam mudado. Antes eles eram muito parecidos com os da SA; agora eles tinham um outro aspecto: eram totalmente pretos. O quepe com a caveira mantinha-se. Agora, todo de preto, Draco parecia ainda mais branco. Pele, cabelos e olhos se destacavam ainda mais. E agora que sua expressão era mais severa, todo o conjunto lhe dava uma ar mais pesado e Harry quase não o reconhecia de anos atrás. E ainda tinha o fato da idade: Draco era cinco anos mais velho. Perto dele sempre se sentiria mais novo.

Ele ficou no ponto de visão de Draco. O nazista se sobressaltou deveras quando o viu ali. Viu que Harry engoliu em seco e seus olhos verdes e profundos sondavam os seus pedindo para que eles conversassem. Fazia um mês que eles não se viam e Draco entendia a necessidade que Harry tinha. Ele olhou discreto para ambos os lados e vendo-se discreto, caminhou ate o judeu. A cada passo que ele dava uma batida do coração de Harry falhava. Quando se postou diante dele tentou ao máximo parecer casual e não deixar transparecer a ansidade que o matava. Entretanto Harry não era muito bom nisso.

- Draco, preciso muito falar com você. Pode ser agora? – ele foi direto.

Draco respirou fundo, a expressão séria. Ele era um homem formado agora. A idade lhe dava um charme muito bom e o uniforme confeccionado por Hugo Boss especialmente para a SS lhe dava um ar ainda mais forte.

- Está bem Harry. – ele disse normalmente. – Vamos conversar.

- Vamos até minha casa? – ele sugeriu então.

- Não. Eu preciso ser breve, não será necessário. Vamos até o meu escritório. A sede está vazia agora. – explicou ele, já voltando pelo caminho que tinha percorrido.

Harry respirou fundo e o seguiu. Draco abriu a porta principal e eles adentraram o recinto. Harry teve lembranças da primeira vez que havia entrado ali. Tudo permanecia igual, mas ele não queria saber dos detalhes. Depois que subiram um lance de escadas, Draco parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu. Harry entrou atrás dele e o nazista trancou a porta. A sala não era muito grande, mas também não muito pequena. Na parede atrás da mesa de madeira havia um retrato grande de Hitler. Na mesa varios papéis, todos organizados e uma pequena bandeira com a suástica nazista em uma das extremidades. Draco sentou atrás da mesa e indicou a cadeira em sua frente para Harry sentar. O judeu o fez, engolindo em seco, sentindo-se humilhado e não sabia muito bem como explicar por que. Já Draco era impossível saber o que se passava por trás de seus olhos azuis.

- Eu... – começou Harry ouvindo sua voz de forma estranha naquele silêncio. – Draco. – ele disse olhando para os olhos dele. – Nós precisamos resolver esta situação. Por favor, não me trate como a um estranho. – ele decidiu ser direto e sincero.

O nazista pensou por alguns segundos e respondeu, sempre olhando dentro dos olhos dele:

- Sim, precisamos. Não é mais possível prosseguir com aquilo, Harry. Mas acredito que isso tenha ficado claro há algum tempo. – ele disse, os dedos cruzados apoiando a cabeça.

Harry não esperava que as palavras viriam daquela forma. Ele ficou chocado e no mesmo instante lívido. Ao notar a mudança brusca em seu estado de espírito, por um segundo Draco vacilou, mas no segundo seguinte sustentou a postura.

- "Aquilo"? – perguntou Harry e havia pesar em sua voz. – Por que se refere desta forma? – ele perguntou visivelmente magoado.

Draco hesitou por um instante, mas já que havia começado com aquilo teria de ir até o fim. Pensara por muito tempo naquele momento e agora que já havia tomado uma decisão não poderia voltar atrás.

- Não podemos mais continuar um relacionamento, de nenhum tipo. – ele disse então, olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry.

Harry estava chocado demais. Ele não sabia o que pensar e nem o que dizer. Ele estava vendo o amor da sua vida dizendo adeus para ele da forma mais natural que poderia existir, como se eles se conhecessem há um mês ou menos. Aquela postura e aquela frieza não era nada do que Harry havia conhecido de Draco. E ele tinha certeza de que ele era uma boa pessoa, mas então como estava fazendo aquilo com ele? Será que ele não era tão bom assim? Será que sua mãe e padrinho estavam certos e ele e seu pai haviam se enganado? Ele não conseguia mais indagar nada. Nunca havia se sentindo tão repudiado na vida quanto naquele momento. As lágrimas lhe subiram aos olhos, mas ele as segurou com firmeza. Ele engoliu em seco e então seus olhos pararam nas mãos de Draco.

E então ele viu.

Ele olhou de suas mãos para seu rosto impassível, mas o nazista não lhe disse nada. Harry sentiu o mundo fugir de seus pés. Ele levantou da cadeira, quase caindo. Aquilo fora demais. Ele não ia conseguir mais segurar. Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, uma de cada lado. E então ele se lembrou:

" - Não seja estúpido, Harry. Não existe nada neste mundo que eu desejo a não ser você."

Ele fechou os olhos com força, como se quisesse tirar de dentro de si a lembrança. Novamente a tristeza era grande, mas a raiva se misturou junto com a tristeza e então ele explodiu:

- Por que você mentiu para mim? Você não precisava ter feito isso! – ele disse apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa, olhando dentro dos olhos de Draco, se odiando pelas lágrimas derramadas.

Draco respirou fundo e desviou seu olhar do dele, desfazendo as mãos cruzadas, apoiando-se melhor no encosto da cadeira. Então ele prosseguiu:

- Eu não menti para você. Apenas não é mais possível prosseguir e eu espero que entenda isso. Tudo tem um fim, Harry. – ele disse então olhando dentro dos olhos dele de novo.

Harry se afastou da mesa e prosseguiu:

- É por causa disto, não é? – ele indagou apontando para o anel dourado na mão direita de Draco. – Vai se casar. – seus olhos transbordavam rancor.

Draco respirou fundo e levantou. O brilho nas medalhas de seu uniforme se fez mais evidente e então ele respondeu sério e resignado:

- Harry vá embora. Já conversamos o suficiente. Vá agora.

O judeu não conseguia entender toda aquela praticidade. A cada palavra ele se sentia mais e mais ofendido e magoado. Então o orgulho falou mais alto. Bem mais alto:

- Eu continuo no mesmo endereço. Quando você ou os seus quiserem assassinar mais uma família judia, já sabem bem onde achar. – ele disse cuspindo as palavras, olhando-o de baixo a cima. – Eu não sei aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando permiti que alguém como você se aproximasse de alguém como eu.

Dizendo isso ele abriu a porta da sala e foi embora.

Draco ficou chocado. Ele jamais esperava de Harry aquelas palavras. E então ele entendeu como o judeu estava se sentindo a respeito do que ele havia dito. E então ele viu o quanto o preço de certas coisas era alto. E então ele entendeu que agora não havia mais retorno. As palavras poderiam construir ou destruir e ele havia terminado de destruir a pessoa que ele mais amava em sua existência. Ele sentiu o vazio se instalar em seu peito e o silêncio da sala pareceu tragá-lo. Imediatamente uma forte dor de cabeça lhe assombrou, mas ele não se permitiu chorar. Ele havia feito uma escolha e agora teria de arcar com as consequências.

Logo depois os resultados das eleições mostraram que o NSDAP estava mais do que bem cotado. A aliança com outros partidos ajudaram que Hitler fosse indicado Chanceler pelo presidente Paul von Hindenberg em janeiro de 1933. Não muito tempo depois, na verdade em fevereiro, o Reichstag foi incendiado e os nazistas culparam os comunistas. Graças a isso uma ordem foi expedida para que os escritórios do Partido Comunista fossem fechados, assim como sua imprensa. Os líderes comunistas foram presos.

Hitler se valeu do incêndio para conseguir que o presidente assinasse um decreto para que deputados comunistas tivessem prisão preventiva, não só a eles como qualquer político alemão que não fosse nazista ou da coligação. Com os principais políticos presos, no mês seguinte Hitler convocou uma votação para que os membros do Reichstag aprovassem um ato chamado _Ermächtigungsgesetz_. Este Ato dava pleno poder para Hitler. Por causa das alianças que o Partido Nazista tinha, Hitler conseguiu votos suficientes para este Ato entrar em vigor. Agora ele tinha o poder de decretar estado de emergência e de suspender as restrições legislativas ao seu poder como chefe do Executivo alemão. Em outras palavras, agora ele tinha o poder de governar por conta própria e de abolir, quando quisesse, os direitos civis.

Em março de 1933, com o objetivo de obter aceitação internacional, Hitler declara que as duas principais igrejas alemãs eram imprescindíveis para o bem-estar do povo alemão. Diante disto os líderes destas igrejas caíram nas graças do ditador e então passaram a divulgar uma boa imagem do regime nazista, que conquistou, a princípio, aprovação internacional.

No mês de julho do mesmo ano estava proibida a formação de qualquer partido político e então a Alemanha passou a ser um país de um únido partido, o NSDAP. Com o tempo o Parlamento foi tomando conta de cada poder legislativo e local de cada estado alemão. Todos estavam subjulgados pelo poder central.

Não demorou para que a SS logo desenvolvesse outros setores internos. A _Sicheheitsidenst_ era o Serviço de Segurança alemão, conhecido pela abreviação de SD. Era o Serviço de Inteligência da SS e do NSDAP. Todos que faziam parte da SD eram policiais por consequência. Da SD surgiria a Gestapo no ano seguinte. Com o monopólio do poder do NSDAP na Alemanha, todas as principais organizações estatais alemãs foram incorporadas pela SS tornando-se agências governamentais: Gestapo, SD, Waffen-SS e outras no futuro próximo.

Enquanto isso, numa cidade próxima a Munique, há cinco quilômetros ao norte de Munique, chamada Dachau, era construído o primeiro campo de concentração alemão. Foi usada uma antiga fábrica de pólvora para a sua construção. Tal local foi construído já visando uma possível guerra que a Alemanha poderia enfrentar. A intenção era manter ali os prisioneiros de guerra.

Devido a toda movimentação que acontecia no governo, os primeiros seis meses foram bem agitados. Toda a Alemanha agora se via nas cores do Partido Nazista. Bandeiras ondulavam em todas as esquinas e as pessoas se declaravam nazistas e anti-semitas abertamente. Os primeiros traços do preconceito declarado eram visíveis. As lojas judias eram evitadas e ocasionalmente um judeu sofria agressão pelas ruas diante de todos.

A este ponto Draco já era _Obersturmfuhrer_ dentro da SS, o que equivaleria a posição de primeiro-tenente no exército. Era evidentemente um destaque por ter galgado tantos postos (oito patentes) em pouco tempo. Isso não se devia apenas ao privilégio de conhecer Hitler e de seu pai ser dono do jornal do Partido, mas por mérito próprio. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele se dedicava a tudo o que envolvia o Partido. Fazia 5 meses que havia tido a conversa com Harry e de lá até o momento havia mergulhado de vez nos assuntos políticos, evidentemente para esquecê-lo. Agora ele tinha Pansy para se preocupar. Havia enfim chegado o momento do casamento e era inviável permanecer com Harry.

Eles se casariam no início do ano seguinte, ou seja, dali a seis meses. Não havia sido fácil tomar a decisão de deixar Harry, mas ele não tinha outra escolha. Além do cerco filosófico estar se fechando cada vez mais ao seu redor, havia Pansy e não havia forma de se livrar dela principalmente porque Hitler obrigara seus adeptos a se casar e ter o maior número possível de filhos, afim de propagar a raça ariana. Aquele que se negasse seria um traídor. Em breve ele faria desta norma uma lei para toda a Alemanha. A cada dia Draco se olhava no espelho e se via mais e mais parecido com o próprio pai.

Além dele mesmo Narcisa via esta transformação e isso a decepcionou ainda mais. Ela falhara com o próprio filho, não conseguira afinal salvá-lo de toda aquela loucura que se instalava no país. Quando enfim soube que ele rompera o contato com Harry perdeu toda e qualquer paciência. No momento em que soube travou uma luta verbal ferrenha com Draco, em inglês.

- Como você foi capaz Draco? – ela perguntava diante dele, totalmente aborrecida, dentro de seu quarto. – Você o descartou como se fosse nada! E depois de tudo que passaram! Quase três anos arriscando as vidas a troco de nada? – ela lhe inquiria.

O nazista procurava se controlar para não lhe faltar com o respeito. Ele se mantinha de costas para ela olhando pela janela a chuva fraca cair. As mãos nervosamente dentro do bolso, a postura ereta indicando uma falsa estabilidade emocional.

- Isso jamais daria certo. – ele começou com a voz baixa. – Foi um erro ter começado.

- Como assim? – a mãe não acreditava. – Como pode simplesmente jogar tudo fora depois de tanto tempo? Como pode ter chego a esta conclusão? A conclusão que deveria ter chego é que você estava errado, não ele!

- Não se trata apenas disso mãe. – ele disse baixo ainda.

- Então o quê? – ela insistiu nervosa.

- Eu vou me casar com Pansy. Eu não posso envolver ninguém nisso. Ele correria risco de vida. – respondeu da mesma maneira, sentindo seu coração dispedaçado.

- Não seja covarde Draco! A diferença é que ele vai morrer sozinho agora! – ela respondeu ironica. – Se ficasse ao lado dele, você morreria ao lado dele! Agora ele está sozinho! Morrer ele irá de qualquer jeito! – disse lívida.

- Ora, eu exagerei. Ninguém irá matá-lo. – respondeu inseguro, se incomodando deveras com o que a mãe dizia.

- Ah não? Claro que vão! E você deve saber dos planos daqueles lunáticos já que faz parte da SS e tem uma patente alta! – ela dizia cada vez mais nervosa. – Não só ele como todos os judeus irão morrer. – disse a mãe profetizando o óbvio.

- Então se ele morresse junto comigo estaria tudo bem para a senhora? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Não seja ridículo, eu não quero que meu filho morra! Mas se não tiver outro jeito que seja com dignidade! E esta seria uma forma digna, morrer porque acredita em algo, morrer porque está do lado de quem se gosta e não simplesmente se safar, abandonar esta pessoa para salvar a própria pele! – ela dizia aumentando cada vez mais o tom de voz. – Não é possível isso! Chego a conclusão que nunca gostou de seu amigo!

Draco se virou então para ela:

- Eu não entendo por que tanta confusão por isso! – ele disse confuso.

- Não? Ele foi a única pessoa em toda sua medíocre existência que fez uma real e saudável diferença e você me questiona? Você está cego? – ela pergunou apontando para ele, os olhos azuis claríssimos, a face vermelha. – E agora você o troca por um bando de loucos assassinos e por uma menina que você não ama nem como ser humano! – ela finalmente gritou.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Sabia que a mãe tinha razão em cada palavra que dizia. Entretanto ela não sabia que ambos tinham um caso amoroso. Se soubesse ainda sim se portaria assim? Baseado nos argumentos que falava era bem provável que sim. Draco respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Ela prosseguiu:

- E agora você vai vê-lo morrer debaixo do seu nariz e não fará nada. E então toda a história de vocês não terá valido de nada. É assim que você trata as pessoas, Draco? São estes mesmo os seus valores? – ela perguntou mais calma, olhando para ele decepcionada. – Vai entregar sua própria mãe quando chegar a hora da caça às bruxas? A alemã traidora da pátria por não seguir esta "ideologia"? – ela indagou ironica. – Vai mesmo ser responsável pelas nossas mortes?

O silêncio se tornou pesado. Draco não tinha o que lhe responder. Ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Ele indicou que ela saísse sem dizer nada, o coração batendo depressa. Ela passou alguns segundos olhando para ele sem acreditar que aquele era seu filho. Decepcionada ela saiu do quarto, os saltos fazendo barulho no chão. Draco fechou a porta devagar, num clique. Ele se apoiou na porta e seus olhos fitaram o nada. Ele teria mesmo feito a escolha certa?

**Tradução do alemão:**

Der Abschied – A Despedida

**Observações:**

O fato e Hitler colocar uma lei na Alemanha que obrigava os homens a se casar é verídica. Todas as outras informações históricas são verídicas. A única coisa que eu não sei é se os escritórios de alguns SS ficavam na sede do Partido. Coloquei lá para ficar mais simples. Não achei o mês exato da construção de Dachau, apenas o ano. A teoria de que o campo foi construído com a intenção de abrigar os presos de guerra é minha: antes dos campos de concentração alemães existirem outros N existiram em diferentes épocas e guerras na história, antes mesmo da II Guerra, então coloquei desta forma. Mais para frente a coisa muda, até porque de início (1933) a Solução Final para a Questão Judáica (extermínio dos judeus) não era clara na mente dos nazistas.

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Schaala: **Pois é menina, tem várias histórias interessantes que permeiam esta época do nazismo! Estou tentando conhecer várias até para ajudar no processo de construção da fic. Beijos!

**Inu: **Vamos ver se consigo colocar o Draco ciumento, haha! Beijos.

**Fabianadat: **Nossa, se no capítulo anterior você fico fula, imagina este! Estou até com medo! Beijos.

**Ree Amorim: **Obrigada pelo elogio tão terno. Me sinto muito gratificada. Espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos...

**Nagase Doll Collins: **Menina, você previu problemas e bem.. Aí estão eles. E acho que vai ficar cada vez pior -_-

**Deh Issacs: **Tem que ser muito inocente para cair nessa né? Mas enfim, momento cômico da fic, rs.

**Amy Lupin: **Querida sei que sempre acompanha a fic, de um jeito ou de outro, haha! Me doeu o coração escrever este capítulo, te juro. Passei batido e correndo, não gosto dos dois separados, mas não tinha outro jeito. No próximo capítulo algumas coisas ficarão mais claras. Beijos.

**Shakinha:**Pois é, acabou a festa dos dois, já que eles se separaram. Triste : (

**Carol: **Haha! Não quero bem ver o que você vai falar a respeito deste capítulo! (zueira, quero sim!) mas doeu na alma separar os dois... E tudo isso por causa da Pansy (também).

**Lud: **Pois é, agora começou e acho que só vai daqui pra pior : ( vai ser tenso escrever estes momentos...

**Dora Zeferino: **Muito obrigada por ter lido. O importante é que gostou e que disse isso! Isso já ajuda muito a escrever, não tenha dúvida. Espero que goste dste capítulo também. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos.


	19. Fassade 1

Tudo em itálico no capítulo são os pensamentos dos personagens!

**Engel**

Capítulo Dezenove – Fassade 1

_Não me olhe assim! Eu não sou um animal!_

_Apenas um homem ainda criança - uma coisa estranha para você, talvez_

_Com olhos e ouvidos, coração e emoções_

_E ainda assim uma mente que é clara e livre!_

_Talvez eu seja apenas uma sombra_

_Lançando a escuridão sobre seus planos_

_Talvez eu seja uma tempestade_

_Cuja chuva mansa abranda a sede de muitas sementes por germinar_

_Faça - humanos - como máquinas - e veja_

_Eles marcham - inconscientemente - em passo e_

_Todos pensam - que são diferentes - e_

_Separados - livres e - no comando de suas vidas_

_Não me olhe assim... Olhe fundo dentro de vocês mesmos_

_Não são os outros que são culpados e estão envenenando o mundo_

_Não - cada um e todos nós se esforçam e lutam_

_E moldam suas vidas_

_E sempre que você falha_

_O espírito de quem está falando por meio de suas palavras?_

_Você pode dizer? Eu estou aprendendo quem sou eu_

_Sua terrível facilidade de acreditar em tudo o que lhe dizem_

_Naturalidade e autonomia_

_Mas por favor somente de acordo com os confins do sistema social_

_Por que a fachada?_

_Já não existe egoísmo suficiente no mundo?_

_Suficiente auto-obsessão revestindo auto-rancor?_

_Já não é suficiente que todo mundo esteja fora de si mesmo?_

_E ninguém entende que as paredes da solidão são as paredes do egoísmo?_

_Não me olhe assim! Eu não sou um animal!_

_Apenas um homem ainda criança - uma coisa estranha para você, talvez_

_Com olhos e ouvidos, coração e emoções_

_E ainda assim uma mente que é clara e livre!_

**Lacrimosa – Fassade 1. Satz**

E o céu escureceu e a noite caiu. O silêncio cresceu e permaneceu e os olhos ficaram abertos. A escuridão abrigava tantos corpos silenciosos que parecia um campo de morte, mas era apenas os habitantes da cidade dormindo. Todos dormiam embevecidos de calma e ausência de consciência, mas ele não. Ele permanecia acordado e consciente de tudo. Aquela hora sempre era a pior hora, a hora em que estava sozinho com ele mesmo, no silêncio. No silêncio ele pensava e não havia como refrear os pensamentos, não havia como neutralizá-los.

Ele não o havia procurado. Aquilo lhe entristeceu demais. Jamais imaginou que a crença de Harry em seu amor era tão frágil a ponto de se quebrar daquela forma. Não entendia como o judeu pode acreditar tão facilmente em cada palavra que ele havia dito. Não imaginava que ele tinha um orgulho tão grande a ponto de preferir lhe dar as costas do que tentar lutar por ele.

Lutar...

Ele não queria que Harry lutasse, então por que se indagava isso? Ele queria convencer o judeu a abandoná-lo e havia conseguido, então por que essas indagações a si mesmo agora? Uma respiração funda e uma dúvida, mais uma entre as milhares que ele tinha: ele o amava e isso era irreversível. Por anos pensou estar certo e depois errado, então certo novamente e depois errado. Por mais errado que ele sentisse que fosse este sentimento ele não conseguia mais negá-lo, uma vez que já vivera tempo demais com ele.

Um vício.

Um tipo de vício que não existe tratamento, não existe reversão, mas existe morte. Existe morte por abuso de uso e existe morte por ausência de uso. Ele estava morrendo ao se entregar ao vício e agora estava morrendo por estar negando o vício. Morrer com alegria ou morrer com tristeza? Morrer se deleitando ou se privando? Sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Seu corpo estremeceu sobre a cama, num tremor violento que causava dor, que judiava, que ensandecia, que proporcionava alucinações. E ele era dado a alucinações quando tudo a sua volta ruía.

E tudo estava ruindo, há tempos, há meses.

O mundo estava se desintegrando levando consigo cada imagem e cada lembrança dos sorrisos e dos olhos verdes, e das palavras em hebraico, e dos pôsteres envelhecidos com uma foice e um martelo vermelhos, e com livros proibidos, e com aprendizados de _Heil Hitler_ e _Sieg Heil_, assim como bandeiras que carregam as cores vermelho, preto e branco e uma suástica invertida, o estabelecimento da ordem de Hitler não o estabelecimento da ordem natural das coisas como este símbolo milenar queria dizer, tudo ruía... Tudo estava se desintegrando em gritos e em lágrimas e em dor em sua forma mais inumana possível.

Tudo se tornava escuro então, tão escuro quanto aquela noite perturbadoramente silenciosa, confidente, fria, indiferente. O universo estava alheio às emoções dele e por que deveria ser diferente? Ele sentia amor, o amor que pulsa e que não se define que apenas se sente, mas havia o repudio, havia a raiva, o rancor porque o outro não deveria nem poderia ser alguém que ele quisesse tanto, logo ele que cresceu aprendendo a fazer tudo certo! E o outro era errado. Era tão magneticamente errado e ele não se importava, mesmo se importando. Ele queria poder se dividir em dois para se doar por completo à sua causa e a Harry.

As mãos cobriram o rosto pálido, mãos frias e trêmulas. Os cabelos foram afastados com certa rispidez, com certo ódio quando os olhos azuis encontraram novamente o teto do quarto. Ele levantou e encostou na cabeceira da cama, as costas batendo com violência nela. Todos os músculos de seus braços e costas se retesaram. Os fios de cabelos loiros voltaram a cair sobre seus olhos, olhos azuis, olhos claros, tão claros que poderiam ser cinza.

O ódio. O ódio, a raiva e o rancor, a saudades, tudo isso estava em conflito dentro dele. Sentiu ganas de enfiar as mãos dentro de si e arrancar cada sentimento desse de dentro dele, mas não era possível. Não, não e não.

A negativa, o não, a negação: não!

Mais uma vez bateu as costas com violência na parede. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo a parede atrás da cabeça, a frieza da parede, a dureza, a indiferença, ele estava sozinho! Sim, finalmente ele entendera e compreendera, ele estava sozinho, só, completamente abandonado! E ele mesmo havia se proporcionado tão doce sensação. Fechou os punhos com tanta força que fez suas mãos sangrarem, mas não percebeu. Tudo o que foi capaz de captar foi a lembrança de Harry naquele quarto com ele uma noite. Aquela noite tão quente, tão arrebatadora, chuvosa, completa, úmida, pulsante.

Lembranças.

Ausência.

Decisões e atos.

Covardia.

Arrependimento.

Loucura.

_Eu me pego desejando a morte com mais força que já desejei a vida algum dia._

E seus pensamentos eram vários mais seguia uma linha só.

_Eu me pego repreendendo a mim mesmo, expondo as malditas fraquezas. Eu me odeio! Eu me odeio por me mostrar assim a mim mesmo._

E suas vontades eram várias, mas todas elas se resumiam em uma só.

_E eu gostaria de nunca ter lhe conhecido em toda a vida. E eu gostaria de que tivesse morrido quando o reencontrei. E eu gostaria de ter tido coragem e firmeza suficiente para ter acabado contigo e com qualquer coisa relacionada a ti._

E suas palavras eram várias, mas todas elas seguiam um raciocínio só.

_Eu gostaria de arrancar a vida de você como se bebesse um copo de vinho tinto porque a sua existência me assombra, mas a sua inexistência significaria a minha. Você me assombra e me enfraquece, dominando a minha inteligência por meio das emoções. Você me escraviza._

E suas idéias eram várias, mas elas não se harmonizavam entre si.

_Você acabou com a minha vida. Nem mesmo a morte faria diferença, mesmo que eu queira a morte, porque eu já estou morto. Por que eu permiti que fizesse isso comigo? E eu te odeio por me fazer depender tanto de você._

E seu coração era apenas um, mas a dor era maior.

_Havia sangue nesta máscara que você tirou. E eu não paro de sangrar._

Um grito: o grito era mudo, mas lhe tirou os sentidos.

A febre: a febre aumentou e tomou seu corpo e lhe rendeu.

A rendição: a rendição manteve seu corpo imóvel sobre a cama.

A cama: a cama recebeu seu corpo como uma pérola dentro de uma concha.

E o mundo se apagou para ele.

oOo

E suas atitudes eram tão compulsivas que parecia ter perdido a razão. Toda noite ficava sentado abraçando as pernas flexionadas, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás num sinal nítido de ansiedade que não passava. E meses haviam passado sem que ele conseguisse dormir uma noite completa. E meses haviam passado sem que as olheiras sob seus olhos se apagassem. E meses haviam se passado sem que ele não esperasse dia após dia que ele entrasse pela porta de sua casa, seja para vê-lo, seja para matá-lo.

Uma respiração. Não uma simples respiração, a respiração era forte e alterada e estava assim há meses, há tempos. Ele não sabia o que era aquilo, mas do nada sentia aquilo, a respiração ficava forte e ele sentia um tipo de medo, um medo agudo, então ficava abraçando a si mesmo como se quisesse se defender de uma sensação que não vinha de fora, mas de dentro dele. Só que ele não sabia e se sabia não tinha consciência naquele momento, porque nada lhe fazia sentido.

No começo estava fácil porque a raiva amortecia as sensações, mas depois que passou a raiva ficou a saudades, ficou a tristeza e esta última era arrasadora. Ele fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. O corpo estava dolorido, estava há horas naquela posição, mas sair daquela posição e adotar qualquer outra era o mesmo que deixá-lo em pânico.

Um barulho se fez ouvir. Ele não abriu os olhos e não abriu a porta. Mais uma vez bateram nela e ele sentiu medo do barulho, se abraçando mais, querendo se proteger daquilo. O barulho não era forte, era um toque suave, mas aos seus ouvidos sensíveis era insuportavelmente alto. Internamente ele rezava pedindo que aquele barulho parasse e então parou. A porta se abriu com delicadeza.

O visitante engoliu em seco ao vê-lo. Imediatamente seus olhos ganharam o peso do mundo. O visitante olhava para Harry e não o reconhecia mais. Os livros e anotações de faculdade do garoto estavam todos amontoados num canto do quarto e há muito não eram usados. Todo o quarto estava em desordem. Os pôsteres com dizeres comunistas haviam sido arrancados num acesso de raiva e apenas pedaços se mantinham na parede. Harry olhou de soslaio para a visita.

O visitante sentiu o mundo fugir a seus pés. Era aterrador aquele cenário. Aquele quarto destruído mostrava o interior de Harry. E Harry mostrava também por fora que estava destruído: as olheiras, a palidez, as roupas velhas e desgastadas, o abraço em torno de si mesmo, balançando para lá e para cá. O judeu abaixou a cabeça nos joelhos ignorando aquela presença que segurava um prato de sopa.

- Harry... – ele murmurou. – Você precisa comer filho.

James se aproximou mais alguns passos e sentou na cama do filho, passando por cima de livros, roupas e papéis rasgados no chão. Harry não o olhou. Parecia não ouvi-lo, ou não se importar com ele. James respirou fundo. Colocou o prato de sopa quente ao lado da cama, em cima do criado mudo e voltou a observar Harry sob a luz do abajur.

- Filho, faz duas semanas que você não come nada. Você precisa comer, ou vai ficar doente. – tentava convencer o pai, mas Harry não lhe respondia.

James não sabia o que fazer. Fazia cinco meses que Harry entrara numa depressão profunda e não havia nada que ele, Lílian ou qualquer pessoa fizesse para que ele reagisse. Ficava a maior parte do tempo no quarto, sempre abraçado a si. Não ia às aulas, não comia, não dormia, não participava dos protestos, não falava com ninguém. As poucas vezes que dormira, dormira mal, falando coisas desconexas e tendo crises nervosas. James queria levá-lo a um médico, mas obviamente Harry recusava.

- Fale comigo pelo menos. – pediu James, cansado. – Eu não estou agüentando mais Harry. Nem eu, nem sua mãe.

Mas não adiantava. Nada que ele dissesse fazia Harry sair de dentro de si, de dentro do labirinto negro que havia se enfiado e se perdido. O que ele poderia dizer para lhe causar alguma reação? Ele segurou um dos braços do filho e o forçou, fazendo com que soltasse as pernas. Harry cedeu ao movimento, mas não o olhava, então James o puxou pelos pulsos, fazendo com que olhasse para ele:

- Harry chega disso! Eu sei que sofre, mas não é justo comigo! Você tem de reagir! Já faz cinco meses, esqueça-o! – ele insistia, mas sem brigar com ele.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os olhos castanho-esverdeados. A tristeza que James viu ali então teria dado a vida para evitar de ver. Era demais, era pesado demais para alguém tão novo. E então pela primeira vez em todos aqueles meses ele sentiu medo. Chocado ele soltou os pulsos do filho devagar. Harry voltou a enfiar a cabeça nos joelhos, protegendo-se. Um silêncio pesado se instalou e James sentiu-se muito cansado. Ele afundou a cabeça nas mãos e começou a rezar porque sentia que não poderia fazer mais nada.

Ele nunca sentira tanta frustração na vida antes. Como se não bastasse o atrito que havia criado com a mulher por causa do nazista e de Harry, como se não bastasse o atrito com Sirius e com a dificuldade de vendas da loja, a falta de dinheiro e de comida, eram tantos problemas e agora mais esse, seu filho, tão novo, completamente entregue à tristeza e ao desalento! Ele se sentia tão miserável! Ele queria tanto conseguir ajudá-lo, mas como? Sem saber o que fazer ele levantou da cama. Harry sentiu o peso do corpo abandoná-la, mas não o olhou. Ele seguiu até a porta e ainda esperou um pouco ali na esperança de que o filho o olhasse, dissesse algo. Passaram-se segundos que pareceram uma eternidade e Harry sussurrou:

- Obrigado, meu pai. E me perdoe. – finalizou e fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas pelo rosto.

James respirou fundo, sentindo dor. Harry era a sua vida. Sua família era sua vida. E agora ele estava ali sofrendo e ele estava de mãos atadas. Ele fechou os olhos com pesar, cansado. Enfim saiu do quarto e deixou Harry sozinho novamente. O cheiro da sopa invadia cada espaço. James havia deixado o prato ali na esperança de que Harry sentisse vontade de comer a comida. O cheiro de legumes era bom, Lílian cozinhava muito bem. Entretanto isso não atraia Harry. Ele estava então olhando para o prato de comida, mas não o queria. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em qualquer coisa, a mente cansada de pensar e de tentar entender.

Por que ele havia feito isso? Por que? De onde vinha tamanha facilidade em abandoná-lo? De onde havia vindo de forma tão simples o fato de deixá-lo para se casar com outra pessoa? Harry sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer.

_Ele vai se casar._

Novamente o desespero vinha e subia para tomar conta de seu corpo e tomava. Ah o desespero, sempre ele nos últimos cinco meses, sua fiel companhia e sensação, sempre presente, nunca ausente, sempre pungente e profunda, sempre arrancando pedaços doloridos de dentro dele, digerindo, degustando e machucando ao fazer isso. E ele estremecia diante da sensação de ter seus órgãos moídos. Ah e doía, como doía! Maldita e constante dor que permeava cada ato de respirar.

_Ele me deixou._

Por que ele havia ido tão longe para deixá-lo depois? Por que o havia salvo incontáveis vezes, por que o havia ouvido e depois o amado, por que o havia tomado até as últimas conseqüências para depois repudiá-lo, descartá-lo feito lixo? O que ele havia feito de errado? Por que ele estava sendo repudiado como se fosse algo asqueroso?

A raiva tomou conta dele novamente. Ele levantou da cama atirando tudo o que via contra as paredes do minúsculo quarto, numa inútil tentativa de aplacar o ódio dentro de si. James, que descia as escadas, ouviu o barulho dentro do quarto do filho e voltou correndo para cima. Ao abrir a porta do quarto se deparou com Harry atirando objetos por todos os lados em fúria. James correu em sua direção e o segurou.

- Harry, pare com isso agora! – ele esbravejou cansado daquilo tudo, mas Harry não o ouvia. Ele continuava se debatendo e quebrando as coisas ao seu redor. – Harry, pare! – James gritou com ele, mas Harry se livrara de seus braços.

O único pôster que havia sobrevivido foi arrancado com ódio. Entretanto não era um simples pôster, ali havia alguns dizeres judaicos. James estancou chocado ao ver Harry destruir o pôster, rasgando-o e atirando-o ao chão. Harry viu o _quipá_ em cima da cômoda e foi em direção a ele. Neste ínterim, James o impediu:

- Harry Baruch Potter, pare imediatamente! Não ouse fazer algo assim! – disse pai nervoso. Aquilo ele não poderia aceitar, não tamanha afronta à religião deles.

Harry parou. Ofegante ele olhava para o _quipá_, sentindo a raiva bombear sangue por todo o seu corpo. Ele engoliu em seco e tentou se acalmar. Quer dizer então que ele estava se culpando? Se culpando por ser judeu, por ser comunista, por ser homem, tudo por causa _dele_? Até onde ele iria por causa _dele_? Até que ponto ele se rebaixaria e se culparia apenas para achar uma justificativa para entender por que ele havia ido? Seus ombros relaxaram cansados e ele caiu no chão, apoiando-se numa mão. Levou então as duas mãos ao rosto, não se reconhecendo mais. Novamente as lágrimas vieram, fiéis e inseparáveis companheiras.

James seguiu em direção ao filho e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Com raiva e tristeza ele o abraçou, passando as mãos por seus cabelos.

- Pare com isso, pelo amor de D´us, meu filho! – ele implorava. – Tenha resignação, por favor!

E então Harry não suportou mais. Ele abraçou o pai desesperadamente e entre lágrimas falou com ele:

- Por que ele fez isso? – ele perguntava inconformado. – Por que ele fez isso comigo? O que eu fiz afinal? Eu não sou um animal, eu sou humano, eu tenho coração e emoções! – ele declarava segurando-se ao pai, os nós dos dedos brancos.

James o abraçou forte, confortando-o. Limpava suas lágrimas com amor e então ergueu a cabeça do filho para que ele o olhasse nos olhos. A expressão de James era triste. As expressões do tempo deixavam seu rosto ainda mais carregado, assim como os cabelos brancos que surgiam:

- Harry, ele também vive sob pressão. Eu... – ele começou, mas não queria dizer nada que fosse falso ao filho. – Eu não estou dentro dele Harry, mas procure aceitar isso. Jamais poderia dar certo, mas vocês tentaram.

- Pai, eu o amo e não suporto ficar sem ele! – ele confessou com a voz quase sumindo por causa do choro excessivo.

- Mas não há outra maneira, Harry! – o pai continuava firme. – Eu sei que é difícil, mas tente aceitar. – dizia limpando suas lágrimas.

- Eu não posso pai, eu não suporto, dói demais, é como se tivessem me arrancado um pedaço, eu estou completamente louco! – ele explicava hora ou outra tropeçando nas palavras.

- Mas terá de aceitar, Harry ele vai se casar, o que ele poderia fazer? Não pode evitar isso, ele não pode! – explicava James com os olhos bem abertos, buscando os olhos lacrimosos do filho.

- Por mais obrigado que ele seja, como ele é capaz – justificava Harry sentido. – de fazer isso, de se relacionar com outra pessoa que não seja eu? Como ele consegue? – explicava chorando mais.

- Talvez pela educação que teve, meu filho. – explicava James encostando a cabeça de Harry em seu peito. - Você sabe o quanto eles podem ser sádicos na criação de uma pessoa. Sabe, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei... – disse Harry com os olhos bem fechados de encontro ao peito do pai. – Eu não suportaria me casar com outra pessoa... Mas também não suporto imaginá-lo com outra pessoa que não seja eu. – confessou.

- Então não pense Harry. Não pense nele como sendo de outra pessoa. – disse o pai com cuidado.

- Mas ele é...

- Você acredita mesmo que ele ame esta garota? – perguntou James. Apesar de estar contra Draco não poderia ser injusto com ele.

Harry ficou em dúvida, a questão o fez pensar.

- Pai, eu não quero chegar à conclusão que sim. – ele murmurou. – Sei que estou sendo covarde pela primeira vez na vida.

- Sofrer por amor não é covardia, Harry. – James lhe explicou, o olhar distante. -

Mas eu não quero que sofra desta forma. Sei que não é fácil, mas tente reagir.

- Eu não posso reagir. Eu não posso ter qualquer tipo de animação, não depois que ele foi, ele que explodiu vida dentro de mim. – Harry explicou se afastando do pai.

James encontrou seu rosto torturado pelo choro e então respirou fundo.

- O seu amor por ele é intenso e belo, meu filho, é verdadeiro como algo que nunca vi em pessoa tão jovem. – explicava James com carinho. – Mas você não pode transformar este amor num assassino de si mesmo. Não o transforme num algoz. Deixe com que ele seja sempre belo e puro, não um assassino. – pediu James e depois disso ele não saberia mais o que dizer.

Harry notou o cansaço do pai e o abraçou com amor:

- Se não fosse pelo senhor eu não sei o que seria de mim. Perdoe a minha fraqueza, perdoe-me por tudo, mas é mais forte que eu, eu nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse existir.

James fez que sim com a cabeça, retribuindo o abraço. Ele deu um beijo carinhoso no filho e se afastou.

- Por favor, tente comer um pouco. – ele pediu.

Ambos se levantaram e Harry sentou na cama. Ele olhou para o prato de sopa intacto em cima da cabeceira.

- Tá bem pai, vou tentar. – cedeu, afinal James o havia ajudado demais.

Viu o pai sumir pela porta de seu quarto e pegou o prato de sopa. Enquanto o olhava, pensou:

_Por que me olhou daquele jeito? Por que tanto desprezo? Eu não sou um animal. Eu tenho coração e emoções, eu sou uma criança dentro de um homem, eu tenho um sentimento puro e verdadeiro. Não me despreze, não me repudie, já na basta tudo o que está acontecendo? Por que você tem de ser igual? Você foi embora somente por que foi obrigado a ir ou será que no fundo quer que eu morra como todos eles querem? E se quer minha morte, por que me amou? Será que você me amou? Será que você me ama?_

_E se amou como conseguiu ir, e se ama como estará agora? Estará embalado em outros braços esquecendo dos meus braços, do meu corpo, da minha alma, do meu amor, de tudo o que sou, você esqueceu? Foi tão fácil assim? Ou será que tudo isso é uma fachada? Por que acredita tão facilmente em tudo o que eles dizem? Não viu e não sentiu por si só quem sou eu, o que sou e o que represento? Eu estou doente e eu estou louco, mas ainda assim minha mente está clara e eu sou livre e você é preso quando pensa que os papéis estão invertidos._

_Eu não mereço mais que arrisque sua vida por mim? E aquela noite que seu pai quase me surpreendeu, ali você estava disposto a entregar tudo por mim e por que agora não mais? Você disse que não existia nada neste mundo que você desejasse que não fosse eu, então onde estas palavras foram parar agora? Quem é você? Será que tudo isso foi só uma fachada?_

_Eu não sei quem você é. Eu não sei pelo o que eu me apaixonei. Quem é você?_

Harry respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Tremendo ele colocou o prato novamente em cima da cabeceira. Ele queria, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia comer e não conseguia fazer nada a não ser pensar em sua obsessão. Ele deitou em cima da cama sentindo todo seu corpo doer. Ele abraçou o próprio corpo na vã tentativa de ter algum consolo, de ter algum amor, mas não havia amor. Ele não conseguia se amar, só conseguia amá-lo.

_Você acabou com a minha vida._

Ele precisava apagar e desligar se quisesse ter algumas horas de paz, mas o sono não vinha trazendo-lhe paz.

_Você acabou com a minha vida._

A frase não parava de ecoar em sua mente. Abraçado a si, os olhos fechados e num pranto mudo ele permaneceu ali imóvel, como se aguardasse a morte. Ele queria vê-la pela janela, se ela viraria a esquina e acenaria para ele debilmente. Ele se entregaria de pronto se ela prometesse a ele a paz que ele não tinha.

- Draco, você é apenas uma fachada. – ele murmurou e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

**Tradução do alemão:**

Fassade – Fachada

**Observação:**

Doeu na alma escrever este capítulo e isso é só o começo. Não betei porque não deu tempo! Perdão!

**Reposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Nagase Doll Collins:** Vai sim, cada vez pior, e eu to ficando na bad já : (

**Amy Lupin:** O tempo tinha que passar, eu tava enrolando demais, rs. Quanto à Narcisa ela é essencial, a mulher tem o poder! E sobre o Draco o sofrimento dele está começando... Estou com pena dos dois! Ai que tenso!

**Su Vivi:** Bom, se achou o outro tenso eu achei mais este! Sei lá, foi bem ruim escrevê-lo...

**Deh Issacs:** Sabe que eu também queria que esta Narcisa fosse minha mãe e este James meu pai? Rs... Facilitaria super a minha vida! Pois é, Draco pisou na bola, mas tudo que vai, volta...

**Triele:** Então, no começo do capítulo eu disse que três anos haviam se passado. Eles estavam em 1930 e agora em 1933. E sobre o Draco, se Harry vai sofrer por um lado, ele vai pelo outro : /

**Schaala:** Acho que vai levar um tempo para juntar os dois... Eu quero demonstrar que a coisa foi grave e que vai ficando cada vez pior -_- e nem me lembre da Pansy, logo logo ela aparece :S

**Inu:** Pode deixar, não esqueci, haha!

**Fabianadat:** Não mate meu amado DRACO! Auahuahu! Pois é, acho que vai rolar bastante sofrimento daqui pra frente... Mas ele vira de ambos os lados : /

**Shakinha:** Pode mandar as fotos pelo fórum sim, vou super amar! E se eles vão voltar? Hmmmm, não conto! Auhauuha!

**Ree Amorim:** Espero que não chore nesta! Achei esta pior que a outra! Mas sei lá, era necessário -_-

**Carol:** Valeu mesmo pelos elogios, como sempre! Mas agora vai mesmo começar um momento mais tenso e mais crítico na fic, eles vão sofrer muito e acho que vou escrever coisas que o pessoal vai desejar a minha morte, mas faz parte! É um romance, mas é um drama ao mesmo tempo... E meu, morro de rir com seus comentários, rs... E agüenta ai que você ainda vai querer matar a Pansy de maneira pior, rs. Beijos.

**LiNeAloKa**: Muito obrigada mesmo pelo review tão atencioso e tão bacana! Fiquei feliz mesmo quando li, é sempre ótimo ver que as pessoas estão gostando da fic, sabe como é, escrevemos para as pessoas, eu pelo menos escrevo para vocês, pensando no que pode ser legal ou não. É uma satisfação ler reviews grandes e detalhados, acho isso muito legal mesmo! Bem, sobre o Snape eu quero colocá-lo, mas não sei ainda em qual momento ele dará as caras! E olha, eu me senti tão ameaçada por você que escrevi este capítulo em um dia e postei, nem betei de tanta pressa e medo, haha! Espero que continue gostando da fic... E sobre Lucius e Pansy aguarde e verá, rs. Beijos.


	20. Fassade 2

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte – Fassade 2

_Um oceano de almas_

_O homem está trancado na sua solidão pessoal_

_Ele fala muito, muito_

_Dizendo nada - dando nada_

_Absorvendo nada_

_Apenas continua respeitosamente pintando a fachada_

_Esse mundo é estranho para mim_

_E eu não sou parte disso_

_Nada se harmoniza_

_Nada permanece_

_Nada no mundo é verdade_

_Como um sonho_

_Um profundo - profundo anseio_

_Você sozinho_

_Luz brilhante dentro do mundo_

_Nada permanece_

_Nada me prende aqui_

_Eu quero me libertar_

_Desse mundo frio_

_E entrar na cálida mão do amor_

_Como um sonho_

_Um profundo - profundo anseio_

_Você sozinho_

_Luz brilhante dentro do mundo_

_Não existe verdade sem amor_

_Não existe amor sem verdade_

_Nada permanece_

_Nada me prende aqui_

_Eu quero me libertar desse mundo frio_

**Lacrimosa – Fassade 2. Satz**

No dia seguinte ele abriu os olhos e as lembranças dos últimos dias lhe tomou, principalmente da última noite. Entretanto a dor que ele sentia era um tanto comum: ardia em certas horas e em outras ficava ali apenas à espreita e em outras o enlouquecia, ele que era tão dado à alucinações. Desde muito pequeno era assim e não havia por que ser diferente naquele momento. Talvez pudesse piorar depois, mas ele não se dava conta disso.

O fato foi que levantou e tratou de ir tomar um banho bem demorado. Se estava frio ou se estava calor era indiferente: a água que escorria pelo seu corpo era fria e deixava cada músculo tenso, ainda mais tenso. Ele estremecia debaixo da água, mas era involuntário. Seu corpo físico reclamava, mas a sua mente tão acostumada a absorver dor nada fazia para evitar que o corpo sofresse. Era algum tipo de penitência inconsciente. A questão da água fria era tão simples, mas o que poderia acontecer depois?

Ele encostou a testa na parede fria, deixando a água marcar seu corpo em roxo, deixando seu corpo tremer, os fios de cabelo loiros enxarcados, a água descendo de encontro a seus lábios insensíveis tal qual uma estátua. A respiração tão longa e baixa que poderia lhe causar vertingens... Mas ele não se dava conta destes detalhes.

Enquanto lutava para que sua mente não formulasse pensamento algum Narcisa, sua mãe, estava no andar de baixo na sala. Ela permanecia séria, a expressão fechada, mas ainda assim parecia uma menina. Sua posição ereta indicava todo o formalismo que deveria manter sempre. Ela usava um longo vestido preto, que fechava seu pescoço, demarcava sua cintura e escondia sensualmente seus tornozelos. Usava um par de brincos de diamante bem discretos, que brilhavam timidamente à luz fraca da sala. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas; as pesadas cortinas de veludo tornavam o ambiente hostil.

Diante dela estava Lucius. Ele agora acumulara cargos no Partido Nazista e além disso acumulara obrigações e mais arrongância com cada uma delas. Além de ser dono do jornal oficial do Partido, era parte da SS sendo braço direito de Himmler. Por causa disso tinha acesso à informações que poquíssimos tinham e também tinha mais poder de ação que jamais teve. Ele estava alinhadamente dentro do uniforme negro da SS, ostentando uma alta patente, quando olhou seriamente para a mulher em sua frente e seguiu o diálogo:

- Você deveria saber do que se trata. – sua voz soara rouca. – É seu filho.

Narcisa respirou fundo, sem fazer seu peito subir. Ela deveria ser absolutamente discreta com seus sentimentos. Ele não poderia saber. Ela se permitiu engolir em seco porque o vestido esconderia este movimento. Então olhou dentro dos olhos muito azuis de seu marido, olhos azuis como os seus. Ela ostentava um batom vermelho que fazia sua boca parecer um botão de rosa:

- É nosso filho. – ela disse sem conseguir evitar. – Mas seria demais pedir que realmente o entendesse, não é Lucius? A única coisa que lhe importa é Hitler.

Ele não mudou a expressão em seus olhos. Estava habituado a estes disparates que a mulher lhe lançava. No começo ele se irritava deveras com isso e a castigava sem pensar uma vez, mas após algum tempo e depois de várias companhias femininas caras do país, ele a considerava louca.

- Ele está fraco pela convivência com você. Grato Narcisa pela ajuda. Fez-me entender tudo agora. – ele disse e lhe ofereceu um sorriso ironico.

Ela se sentiu irritada. Seu rosto ficou avermelhado, mas Lucius não chegou a ver porque se levantara do sofá. Ela ficou ali remoendo suas palavras e desejando que jamais houvesse se casado com ele. Se ela houvesse conhecido _herr_ Greyback com antecedência jamais teria se casado com Lucius, mesmo que o outro fosse pobre, ela enfrentaria toda sua família. Mesmo que tivesse que trabalhar como empregada em alguma casa assim como ele fazia, não se importaria, pelo menos seria feliz. E se Draco nascesse de um relacionamento e lar assim talvez não estivesse tão perdido em tenra idade. Enquanto se perdia em pensamentos viu que o marido estava falando ao telefone:

- Sim, sim é claro, eu aguardo. – disse com educação. Após alguns segundos sua voz se fez ouvir novamente. – Olá, bom dia. É um prazer falar-lhe novamente, faz tanto tempo! – ele dizia num alemão suave, cantado, como se amasse falar a língua (e amava!) – Sim, com certeza... É claro. – continuava, sorrindo. – Eu quero muito que venha e que passe uns tempos aqui se possível. É importante para mim, Narcisa e Draco.

Ao ouvir seu nome e de seu filho Narcisa prestou mais atenção. Estava acostumada com o fato do marido usar seu nome e o do filho sem receber nenhum tipo de consulta. Ele fazia questão de manipular os dois o tempo todo. Ela se ajeitou mais no sofá e apurou os ouvidos, mas não adiantou. A ligação fora breve e logo Lucius já se livrara da ligação. Ela pregou seus olhos numa pintura que havia na sala de Adolf Hitler e ouviu a voz de seu marido:

- Peça aos criados que preparem o quarto de hóspedes ao lado do quarto de Draco. – ele ordenou, pois aquele quarto era o melhor quarto entre os de hóspedes. – Até o final da tarde eu acredito que ele já tenha chego. – explico reticente, pensando em outras coisas.

- Quem chegará? – Narcisa perguntou, levantando-se.

Lucius deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Severus Snape, o padrinho do meu filho, lembra-se? – indagou com ironia. – Você quem devia se prestar a este papel, o de convidá-lo para vir aqui, mas com certeza as suas ocupações não a permitem pensar com clareza. Gostaria de entender, uma vez que você não tem ocupação alguma. – terminou dando de ombros.

Narcisa ficou em silêncio. Nas poucas vezes em que conversavam ele sempre a humilhava, de uma forma ou de outra. Por um segundo percebeu que, de acordo com os interesses do marido, hora o filho era só dela ou então só dele. Ela fechou ambas as mãos em punhos para se controlar. Engoliu em seco de novo e antes que pudesse indagar o marido sobre algo, ele lhe deu as costas e subiu as escadas, as botas pretas de couro fazendo um barulho macio. Ela fechou os olhos tremendo de ódio e pensou:

_- Você ainda vai pagar por tudo isso, Lucius. Vai!_

Assim que Lucius chegou no andar de cima encontrou a porta do quarto do filho destrancada. Ele a abriu devagar e então ouviu que ele estava no banho. Observou então o quarto: estava arrumado como sempre, como se ele nem tocasse nas coisas, mas a cama estava toda revirada. Ele chegou perto dos lençóis brancos. Sentou-se na cama com o objetivo de esperar o filho sair do banho quando, sem querer, reparou que havia sangue nos lençóis. Ele franziu o cenho e puxou os lençóis com o objetivo de encontrar mais sangue. Não era em grande quantidade, mas era estranho. Seus olhos passaram a percorrer detalhes da cama, até que observou a parede atrás da cabeceira. Havia marcas ali, inúmeras marcas da cabeceira batendo contra a parede. Se o filho não andasse tão estranho ele poderia imaginar que andara levando alguma virgem para o seu quarto e feito um bom trabalho, mas não era o caso.

Além de Draco estar estranho sabia que o filho, por mais que não amasse Pansy, a respeitaria por ser sua futura mulher. Sendo assim, o que era tudo aquilo? Antes que pudesse entrar no banheiro e questionar o filho, o mesmo saía do banheiro, com a toalha branca em volta da cintura. Draco levou um choque ao vê-lo ali e isso ficou evidente em seus olhos:

- Papai? – ele indagou.

- Olá Draco. – ele disse iniciando um sorriso ensaiado. – Precisamos conversar. – resumiu então.

O mais novo dos Neidhofer engoliu em seco e nem cogitou se vestir. Puxou logo uma cadeira e sentou diante do pai. O pai não podia esperar jamais, nem que fosse para ele vestir alguma coisa. Lucius percorreu os olhos pelo peito e rosto do filho. Conforme o observava ia tecendo comentários:

- Você está perdendo massa muscular e sabe que isso é péssimo. Não quero um filho doente. O mesmo posso dizer em relação ao seu rosto. O que é esta palidez? – ele questionou incisivo.

- Bem... – começou Draco e ele se sentiu estranho. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com o pai. – Eu acho que estou trabalhando demais, logo não tenho tempo para dormir e comer. – mentiu.

Lucius o olhou por consideráveis segundos antes de prosseguir:

- Compreendo sua dedicação à causa, mas não pode esquecer que deve refletir uma imagem de saúde, não de desgraça como essa de agora. – Draco meneou a cabeça positivamente. – De qualquer forma faz muito tempo que sinto que está estranho. Por causa disso eu decidi algo. – explicava com calma enquanto revirava o lençol com sangue, olhando para ele, não para Draco. Draco ao ver isso arregalou os olhos. – Minhas ocupações são muitas e eu não disponho de tempo para cuidá-lo. Sua mãe está mais interessada em usar uma roupa nova por dia, então... – explicava respirando fundo, como se fosse a pessoa mais ponderada e justa da casa. – Alguém precisa estar presente em sua vida para lhe orientar mais de perto. Seu padrinho chega hoje com esta função.

Draco entreabriu os lábios. Não entendera aquela postura do pai.

- Mas eu vou me casar dentro de pouco tempo, pai. – ele explicou e sentiu-se péssimo ao lembrar do próprio casamento.

- Não, não vai. – disse Lucius jogando o lençol na cama, como se revirá-lo tivesse se tornado chato.

- Não? – questionou Draco sem entender.

- Não. – disse Lucius olhando-o com praticidade. – Eu já conversei com a família Parkinson à respeito.

Draco estava mais do que confuso. Como assim não iria se casar? Ele queria rir daquilo tudo, mas seu pai ainda não havia sido claro, então era melhor deixar com que terminasse antes de comemorar alguma coisa.

- Certo, mas eu gostaria de entender. O casamento está marcado para o início do ano que vem. Estamos noivos. – ele disse mostrando ao pai a mão com a aliança.

- Eu sei. Entretanto há novos planos para você, Draco. – explicava o pai reticente. – Mas o que é este sangue? – ele indagou então apontando para o lençol.

- Ah! – Draco sentia seu coração bater muito forte dentro do peito. Não conseguia raciocionar bem. – Não foi nada, apenas machuquei as mãos. – estava ansioso, queria entender por que não iria se casar!

- E essas marcas na parede? – questionou Lucius, mas então Draco mudou o assunto.

- Pai, por favor, por que não vou mais me casar?

Então Lucius percebeu o quanto o filho parecia ansioso. Ele o observou com atenção e lhe ofereceu um sorriso zombeteiro:

- Você não precisa esperar o casamento para ter sexo, Draco. Não entendo sua reação...

- Pai, não se trata disso. – disse Draco ignorando o ponto em que Lucius tocou. Ele jamais falara de sexo fora do casamento com ele antes, mas não era tolo a ponto de imaginar que o pai não traísse sua mãe. – É o meu casamento, preciso saber! – mentiu, mostrando que se importava em se casar.

- Está certo. – disse com outro sorriso falso. – Há novos planos dentro do Partido. Haverá novas funções e será necessário que alguns dos nossos melhores homens sejam designados à estas funções. É preciso fidelidade ao Partido e isso sei que você tem de sobra, por isso eu sugeri seu nome e Adolf concordou. – disse com orgulho.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com o meu casamento? – insistia.

- Tanto eu quanto o pai da jovem Parkinson acredita que ela se sentirá muito sozinha, tendo em vista que terá de viajar muito. Não seria adequado ela estar grávida e você não estar perto para acompanhar o crescimento de seu próprio filho. O próprio Adolf concordou com isso. – explicava Lucius e Draco sentiu o chão sumir quando o pai falou sobre Pansy grávida. – É melhor que se espere um ano ou mais.

Draco ainda permanecia em estado de choque. Em choque porque sua vida era manipulada por seu pai quando ele bem quisesse, sem consultá-lo. Em choque porque ele esperava dele um neto, em choque porque estava incluso em planos que ele não sabia do que se tratava, em choque porque teria de viajar e deixar para trás o pouco que ele conhecia e amava: sua mãe. E havia Harry, mas ele não tinha mais contato com o judeu...

- Entendi... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. O pai lhe ofereceu um sorriso curto e então Draco retomou. – Mas por que terei de viajar muito?

- Chega de perguntas, Draco. Na hora certa saberá dos detalhes. – cortou o pai. – Prepara-se para receber seu padrinho.

Lucius abandonou o quarto e deixou Draco pensativo. O coração dele batia a mil por hora.

_- Um ano ou mais? Isso é um tempo considerável... Tempo suficiente para eu tentar fazer alguma coisa._ – pensava ele. – _Tempo para... – _ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Harry... – ele disse em voz alta então.

O nazista sentiu seu corpo todo tremer diante da menção do nome do mais novo. Um milhão de idéias lhe ocorria e todas elas tinham a ver com Harry novamente em sua vida, mas não apenas temporariamente. Entretanto ele tinha de saber melhor do que se tratava as tais viagens, esta possibilidade de viajar e de poder se locomover lhe fazia pensar que poderia fugir com Harry para algum lugar.

Sem perceber ele já havia levantado e estava buscando algo para se vestir, cheio de uma energia que não sentia há cinco meses. Não, ele não poderia se entregar à dor e se entregar à todo o sistema. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa por si, alguma coisa por Harry! Eles tinham de se livrar de tudo aquilo... Não importava se estava certo ou errado, ele estava ficando louco e não conseguia mais lidar com o fato de não ter Harry para si.

Quando terminou de se vestir, desceu correndo para a sala. Entretanto parou nos últimos degraus da escada ao ver que o empregado, Fenrir Greyback, conversava com sua mãe e esta parecia estar bem a vontade com ele. Antes que pudesse cogitar que estava vendo demais viu que o homem deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela com suavidade, limpando uma lágrima. Segurando com força no corrimão, ele não conseguia se mexer. Os olhos de Greyback se encontraram com os dele então. Narcisa olhou em seguida na direção que o amante olhava e se sobressaltou:

- Draco?

Ele tentou mostrar que não vira nada demais. Sentiu seu coração bater com força no peito, mas tentava se controlar. Ora, sua mãe havia sido sua melhor amiga desde sempre. Sua mãe aturava seu pai, o que era digno de um prêmio, por anos, ela tinha o direito de ser feliz mais do que qualquer um naquela casa. Se fosse o que ele estava imaginando, que fosse feliz então. Ele, mais do que ninguém, entendia sobre amar o que julgavam como "errado". Ele engoliu em seco e disse:

- Podemos conversar mãe? Por favor. – ele pediu com carinho.

Narcisa engoliu em seco. Greyback se afastou dela e deixou a sala discretamente. Draco venceu o último degrau e foi de encontro aos olhos aflitos da mãe. Ele lhe abraçou como se dependesse da existência dela para viver. Ela, chocada e de olhos arregalados, abraçou o filho com força. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela não era uma mulher digna. Entretanto o que sentiu naquele abraço foi um enorme desabafo.

- Meu amor fale. Seu pai já foi, me diga! – ela disse em inglês beijando o rosto dele. Desde que tiveram a discussão sobre Harry não tinham mais o relacionamento de antes.

- Mãe, eu só quero que saiba que eu não sou um covarde. – respondeu ele na mesma língua que ela. – E que eu estou lutando! Eu não vou deixar ninguém lhe fazer mal, nem a Harry. – ele resumiu.

Narcisa pareceu feliz e satisfeita com as palavras. Queria saber o que levou o filho àquilo, mas acreditou que o confinamento de cinco meses pensando no que ocorrera e no que ela dissera a ele talvez tenha funcionado de alguma forma. Ela o abraçou forte e disse em seu ouvido:

- Eu sei meu amor! Eu sempre soube! Vai dar tudo certo, verá!

Narcisa sorriu satisfeita e Draco conseguiu sorrir um pouco ao sentir uma ponta de esperança lhe invadir o peito. Passaram o resto da tarde juntos aguardando a chegada de Snape. Num determinado momento estavam os dois comendo juntos e Draco comentou sobre o que o pai dissera a ele no quarto.

- Eu não sei do que se trata Draco, mas não senti boa coisa. Tome cuidado. – ela disse tomando um pouco de chá.

- Eu não faço idéia também, mas em breve saberei. Para o fato ter adiado o meu casamento com certeza é importante.

- Penso o mesmo. – ela disse dando de ombros. – Tudo o que Hitler mais quer é povoar a Alemanha, portanto é realmente estranho. Entretanto o que me preocupa mais é você ter de viajar.

- Sim, mamãe. Não gostaria de ficar longe da senhora, mas não há jeito, sabe como papai é.

Narcisa fez que sim com a cabeça. Não prolongaram mais o assunto. Terminaram o chá e ja se direcionavam para a sala quando uma das empregadas veio informar:

- _Herr_ Snape acaba de chegar.

Mãe e filho ficaram de pé na sala aguardando a chegada do homem que eles não viam há muito, muito tempo. Narcisa trançou os dedos na frente do corpo e Draco permaneceu com as mãos atrás do corpo, alinhado no uniforme da SS. Ambas as empregadas ficaram cada uma de um lado da porta enquanto esta era aberta por Greyback para que a visita pudesse entrar.

Olhos negros absorveram a sala oval, até recair sobre Draco. O nazista engoliu em seco com o olhar do padrinho sobre si. Apesar da idade Snape era bem apessoado e tinha uma pele muito pálida e cabelos muito pretos e curtos. Alguns fios brancos apareciam, mas isso lhe dava um charme a mais. A roupa preta lhe caia muito bem e era um mistério, pois não denunciava nada do que ele era ou pensava. Carregava suas próprias malas, não permitindo que Greyback o fizesse. Então sua voz se fez ouvir:

- Olá Draco. Boa noite, Narcisa.

Os dois seguraram a respiração, mas logo Narcisa prossegiu:

- Boa noite Severus. – ela se adiantou em sua direção. – Greyback por favor leve as malas para cima. – pediu e o empregado assim o fez por já saber o quarto que ele ficaria. Snape pareceu se incomodar um pouco com isso, mas acabou cedendo. – Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. – ela disse formalmente.

Ela não conhecia tanto a Snape como Lucius, o que tornava difícil o diálogo entre eles. Ela não sabia o que pensar sobre ele uma vez que ele era um mistério. Não entendia como Lucius poderia aprovar uma pessoa que não sabia nada a respeito, mas o marido era excêntrico e prepotente, logo deveria imaginar que sabia tudo sobre ele.

- Ocorreu tudo perfeitamente bem Narcisa, _danke_. Os olhos negros seguiram em direção a Draco. O rapaz tratou de se adiantar também, estendendo a mão.

- Olá padrinho. – Snape o cumprimentou. – É muito bom revê-lo.

- De fato. – ele respondeu com a mesma voz ponderada. – Faz muito tempo.

Mãe e filho deram um sorriso levemente embaraçado, mas Narcisa prosseguiu:

- Acredito que em pouco tempo Lucius estará chegando.

- Sem problemas. – ele resumiu, olhando ao redor.

- Imagino que queira descansar. Draco poderá levá-lo ao seu quarto. – disse Narcisa olhando amavelmente para o filho. Ela só pedia coisas que Draco podia fazer, nada que fosse agredi-lo, como o pai fazia.

Ele concordou de pronto com ela e chamou Severus para que este o acompanhasse. Eles subiram as escadas discretamente e Narcisa respirou fundo. Imaginou que talvez a presença de uma outra pessoa na casa pudesse tornar a rotina um pouco mais diferente além de oferecer a Draco uma outra pessoa para conversar. Entretanto se Lucius o havia enviado poderia imaginar que Severus seria apenas um holograma seu. Bem, torceria para que assim não fosse.

No andar de cima Draco abriu a porta do espaçoso quarto de hóspedes e viu que Greyback havia colocado as malas de Severus muito próxima a cama. Fazia muitos anos que não via o padrinho. Não poderia dizer que o conhecia, que sabia como ele era ou pensava, havia tido um contato maior com ele apenas quando era muito pequeno e não se lembrava de mais nada. Não precisou pensar em como ser educado e agradável porque o diálogo partiu de Severus:

- Então vejo que cresceu e como cresceu. Já é um homem formado. Eu fui um padrinho ausente, não o vi crescer. – ele comentou com a voz grave que possuía enquanto procurava sentar-se em uma das cadeiras dispostas pelo quarto, convidando Draco a fazer o mesmo.

Draco sentou-se assim como ele e surpreendeu-se com a fala. Percebendo que ficara sem palavras Severus continuou a falar.

- Agora estamos aqui. Eu queria realmente tê-lo visto crescer. – comentou da mesma forma, cruzando os dedos e o olhando com seriedade. – O que seu pai me pede se torna complicado uma vez que não o conheço.

A sinceridade que emava dele estava cativando Draco. Ele não estava exatamente habituado a ver um adulto sendo honesto, sincero. Adultos sempre tinham desculpas e justificativas ou então formas de persuadir e induzir. Ele estava afirmando categoricamente que seu pai o havia enviado no intuito de manipulá-lo. Supunha ele que um manipulador não confessava ser um manipulador. Severus viu a surpresa nos olhos azuis.

- Posso compreender o que se passa em sua cabeça neste segundo. Entretanto preciso saber o que se passou nela e o que se passa. – dizia ele pausamente. – E eu espero que acredite quando eu digo que isso não tem relação alguma com seu pai.

Draco piscou os olhos algumas vezes e então finalmente se manifestou:

- Nossa. Eu não esperava por isso. – pegou-se sendo sincero também, como ele supostamente o estava sendo. – Você está querendo dizer que meu pai lhe disse claramente para que me doutrinasse ainda mais nas próprias idéias dele?

- Ele não disse com essas palavras, mas foi o que quis dizer. Eu o conheço. – disse Severus reticente, agora olhando em outra direção, como se estivesse vendo algo no passado. – E foi por isso que aceitei vir.

Draco se sentia levemente confuso. As notícias do dia estavam confundindo um pouco sua cabeça.

- Está querendo me dizer que se compadeceu de mim? – questionou então.

- Você é meu afilhado. – ele disse, se virando para ele, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu não tenho filhos, nem uma esposa. Você é como um filho para mim. Quando aceitei ser seu padrinho eu sabia que deveria ser como um segundo pai. Eu não estive presente e isso foi uma falha minha. Entretanto não poderia imaginar que Lucius manipularia sua vida o tempo todo, assim como faz com Narcisa. – ele explicou com calma.

Draco respirou fundo. Era bom ouvir aquelas palavras àquela altura dos fatos, mas queria que o homem continuasse. Severus percebeu isso.

- Eu acredito que deva ser o que quiser ser Draco, mas deve ter consciência das coisas. E uma vez que adquirir esta consciência, ser firme em suas decisões. Seu pai me disse tantas... Coisas. – ele explicava mais uma vez com o olhar distante. – Coisas que eu prefiro não detalhar para você. Eu quero ver quem você é, apesar de ver claramente em seu olhos que é uma boa pessoa. – ele se acomodou melhor na cadeira e cruzou as pernas.

Draco estava muito surpreso com a análise do homem sobre si. Ele dava sinais de que poderia ajudá-lo e isso era muito bom. Ele se sentia muito perdido e coagido muitas vezes e sabia que, por mais que tivesse a mãe, era diferente, pois ela não tinha exatamente poder para mudar a situação dele ou pelo menos ajudá-lo efetivamente, mesmo tendo um enorme coração. Ele ficou agitado então. Severus percebeu isso.

- Nós poderemos ir com calma. Eu sinto que há muito aí dentro que precisa conversar, enão não estaria tão aflito.

Os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos negros num evidente pedido de socorro. Para um adulto experiente esses sinais eram visíveis e Draco mostrava isso incoscientemente. A sua aflição era mostrada desta forma. Seu coração batia forte de encontro ao peito. Ele queria poder falar tudo o que pensava, mas sabia que deveria ir devagar. E se aquele homem estivesse falando tudo aquilo para conquisar sua confiança e entregá-lo de alguma forma para o pai?

- Eu agradeço seu apreço e boa vontade. – disse ele então. Como estava com o emocional em descontrole achou melhor sair dali. – Eu peço licença para o senhor. Poderemos falar melhor amanhã. É bom que descanse de viagem.

Severus se levantou assim que Draco levantou.

- Eu agradeço. Não fiz uma viagem tão longa, vim de Dachau para cá. O problema seria outro, a idade, não a distância. – disse tentando fazer com que o outro se soltasse um pouco.

- O senhor mora em Dachau? – questionou Draco. – Não imaginava que fosse tão perto.

- Não, filho. – ele disse num sorriso muito discreto, quase impossível de se ver. – Eu estava em Dachau ao acaso. Eu moro em outro país.

- Hm... – fez Draco erguendo o cenho. – E qual seria?

- Polônia. – disse Severus e foi em direção a suas malas para desfazê-las.

Draco lhe deu boa noite e seguiu para seu quarto, ali do lado. Assim que entrou algo lhe ocorreu. Ele havia tido acesso à muitos números em vários aspectos sobre a Alemanha e países vizinhos, por ocupar um posto considerável na SS. Descobriu que então que metade da população polonesa era judia. Obviamente os nazistas estavam fazendo um balanço para saber a dimensão da populção judia no mundo. O que seria feito a respeito dos judeus Draco ainda não sabia, mas sabia dos estudos para saber o número de judeus no mundo. Assim ele descobriu que, próxima a Alemanha, a Polônia era o país que abrigava o maior número de judeus... Ele se sobressaltou, os olhos azuis se arregalando aos poucos:

- Será?

**Observação:**

Minha mente está fervilhando com o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos!

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Fabianadat:** Pode continuar querendo a cabeça do Draco, nada justifica ele não estar colado ao Harry, isso é fato, rs. E sim, tem que ter sofrimento, nem tem como não ter numa fic que aborda um tema como esse né? E que legal que você lê o que eu escrevo para as outras meninas! Quando está corrido eu não consigo responder direito o review de vocês, mas como acredito que a fic é mais importante do que eu tenho a dizer eu dou prioridade à fic!

**Julia:** Ah que legal que o capítulo ficou realista. Antes eu tinha um sério problema para escrever coisas tristes quando não estava triste, mas agora isso mudou, consigo escrever mesmo estando bem. Espero que tenha melhorado da febre e espero não ter contribuído para que ela aumentasse -_-

**Deh Isaacs:** Pois é, a gente tem que levar em consideração a educação dele, a personalidade, conflitos e etc.! E bem, o Lucius aparece neste capítulo! Beijos, beijos.

**Inu:** tá postado! : )

**Schaala:** Que bom que gostou! Eu adoro abordar os sentimentos de ambos, acho isso muito legal porque eu viajo bastante! É bom escrever assim. E bem, vamos ver como que eles vão se reencontrar né? Por que eles tem de se reencontrar porque senão eu sei que morrerei pelas mãos de todas vocês, ahahahu! Tenho juizo!

**LiNeAloKa:** Ah menina realmente o capítulo pode suavizar a situação do Draco diante de todas nós, mas eu realmente estou curiosa para saber qual será a reação de todas no próxima capítulo! Sim, eu já sei o que vai rolar no próximo e quero ver a reação de vocês! E sim, o Draco tem um lado altamente suicida. Ele não sabe lidar com tristeza e quando isto acontece ele perde o controle e chega muito próximo do fim. Vamos ver como isso vai se desenrolar quando a guerra de fato começar... E eu não posso dizer quais personagens vão morrer na fic (ou se vão) porque senão perde a graça né? Hehe... E sim, ele está fofo nesta fic e assim como a Narcisa eles levam o troféu de melhores personagens coadjuvantes, rs. E bem, as músicas são escolhidas a dedo para cada capítulo. Eu levo em consideração somente a letra. Se por acaso a melodia também orna (como no caso do capítulo 19) melhor ainda! Fassase Primeiro Movimento é uma porrada! Veio a calhar com a intensidade de sentimentos de ambos. Lacrimosa é amor (2)! E sobre betar eu considero importante porque dependendo da cena é muito desestimulador encontrar erros imensos, sei lá! Sobre a atualização estou conseguindo colocar um capítulo por semana como disse que faria, mas sempre que dá pra postar mais de um eu posto! E sobre a diva Narcisa, ela dá as caras no capítulo 20! Eu espero que continue me escrevendo longos comentários porque isso é gratificante! Eu sinto muito não ter respondido o outro review com tanta atenção como este, mas é que naquela semana a correria estava demais e eu não queria deixar de postar o capítulo (que é mais importante que a minha faladeira!). Achei legal sua idéia sobre o Snape e apesar de ele não ser um espião nesta fic a sua idéia me deu a idéia do que ele vai ser, então MUITO OBRIGADA! Espero de verdade que goste da maneira como eu faço o Sev. Beijos.

**Shakinha:** Menina o sofrimento apenas começa e foi até light perto do que a minha mente estranha planeja para ambos, hehe. E sei lá, será que o Draco merece alguém que o ajude e o conforte assim como Harry tem o James? Bem... Vamos ver né... Este capítulo já deu alguma dica (ou não?)

**Carol:** Nossa menina chorou mesmo tanto assim? Chore não! Ah menina, eu tenho uma veia dramática/angst muito grande, adoro essas coisas sabe? Acho um desafio escrever cenas neste estilo que realmente atinjam o emocional da pessoa, por isso gosto de escrever, é um desafio. E eu também acho o Draco super culpado, mas é claro que ele sendo quem ele é teria que entrar em crise e voltar atrás em algo que fez, senão ele não seria ele, rs... E se Harry não mostrasse orgulho, mágoa, também não seria ele (ainda mais ele que é tão passional). Eu não culpo a Pansy não! Ela apenas gosta de Draco e é normal que queira ficar com ele, rs. Lucius é o arquétipo do alemão que os livros oficiais de história nos contam... E Harry ter a atitude de negação que teve é bem típico dele (passional). Eu não quero nem ver o que Draco terá de fazer (se é que vai fazer) algo para ter o Harry de volta! O moreno é teimoso demais. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios à fic. Repito, é um prazer escrevê-la e escrevo pensando em vocês. Eu ain da não fui ver HP7 no cinema (apesar de ter lido o livro quando este foi lançado) eu verei semana que vem com uma amiga do coração^^

**Nagasse Doll Collins:** Não chore minha querida! (que louca eu sou, escrevo para vocês chorarem e depois peço que não chorem, vai entender!).

Quem quiser me seguir no twitter segue endereço:

**www . twitter . com / srtapotter _**

Não esqueçam de tirar os espaços quando colar no navegador. Beijos!


	21. Fassade 3

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte e Um – Fassade 3

_Talvez eu seja apenas um ser humano_

_E talvez eu seja apenas uma desculpa aleijada_

_Talvez quando tudo for dito eu seja uma daquelas perguntas_

_Cujas respostas mostram a pobreza de se questionar, enfim_

_E então você pode me refutar_

_E então você pode, inerte, me dar nomes também_

_União - foi força - foi estar na frente_

_Foi poder sobre vocês mesmos_

_Vocês mesmos - vocês mesmos_

**Lacrimosa – Fassade **

No dia seguinte no café da manhã, Draco não conseguia parar de olhar para Snape imaginando que ele poderia ser judeu. O fato de ele ser polonês não era um problema, uma vez que a raça era ariana e que a intenção de Hitler era justamente juntar toda e qualquer raça que fizesse parte da ariana, o problema seria se ele fosse judeu. Se é que isso era verdade ninguém sabia, muito menos Lucius, senão jamais teria convidado ele para vir e já teria destruído qualquer vínculo da família com ele.

Enquanto reparava em seus modos educados e na gentileza ao conversar tão amavelmente com sua mãe, acabou pensando em Harry. Ele tinha que fazer algo em relação ao judeu. Confessava que havia sim ficado influenciado na época da campanha política nazista pelo país, mas o fato de noivar-se com Pansy não havia sido algo que ele havia feito por deixar de amá-lo. Ele já estava compromissado com Pansy desde sempre e não havia como negar um casamento arranjado. E ele não teria como permanecer com ela e com ele, isso ele não conseguiria dissimular.

Entretanto agora ele tinha que reencontrar Harry e explicar tudo a ele. Ele não poderia achar que Draco não o amava, aquilo era um absurdo. Ele havia sido dissimulado apenas porque achou que se dissesse a verdade Harry não o deixaria ir. Agora ele se arrependia, deveria ter sido firme, deveria ter feito algo que fosse contra a vontade dos outros e a favor da sua. Ele já tivera coragem uma vez, então por que agora havia escolhido algo mais cômodo? A inconstância de suas atitudes o desapontava, mas nada do que ele fazia era por falta de amor.

Recolheu-se em seu quarto assim que terminou a primeira refeição do dia. Via sua imagem refletida no espelho e via o tempo passando. Toda vez que imaginava a questão do tempo e dos efeitos do tempo ele sentia agonia. Era como se estivesse sendo oprimido de alguma forma, como se o tempo o lembrasse que ele não poderia ensaiar demais para fazer as coisas porque tudo poderia se perder muito facilmente. Perdido nesses pensamentos ele foi surpreendido por Severus que, após bater à porta de seu quarto, entrou:

- Está tudo bem, Draco? – perguntou o padrinho com sua habitual voz grave e olhos escuros feito dois tuneis.

O jovem homem viu a imagem do homem mais velho refletida no espelho e se virou para encontrar seus olhos. Ele respirou fundo:

- Está tudo bem. O senhor dormiu bem? – questionou educado.

- Sim obrigado, mas percebo que você não. – ele comentou fechando a porta atrás de si. – O que o incomoda? Percebi a forma com a qual me encarava no café da manhã.

Draco sentiu seu rosto esquentar levemente. Então ele havia percebido? Acreditara que era discreto, como então o outro percebeu? Severus Snape era um homem muito observador e perspicaz. Draco estava chegando a esta conclusão, com certeza deveria ser mais discreto do que já era.

- Perdão se pareceu insolente observá-lo.

Severus balançou a cabeça negativamente, os cabelos muito escuros brilhando:

- Não. Apenas quero saber como posso ajudá-lo. Sei que tem uma ligação grande com sua mãe, mas ela não sabe tudo. Não contou tudo a ela. – ele apontou, enquanto o olhava seriamente dentro dos olhos.

Draco ficou em choque por alguns segundos. Como ele sabia do contato confidente que ele tinha com a mãe? Aquilo começou a incomodá-lo e Severus percebeu:

- Eu cheguei a esta conclusão pela forma que se tratam. Há muito amor quando hoje em dia o que dita a educação é que os filhos tenham temor em relação aos pais. Por causa disso o relacionamento torna-se artificial e não verdadeiro como o de vocês.

Draco entreabriu os lábios. Seu padrinho tinha uma inteligência afiadíssima pelo visto. Ele quebrou o contato visual e sentou-se na cama, convidando o padrinho a fazer o mesmo. O homem mais velho seguiu em sua direção e sentou-se ao seu lado, a calça preta se erguendo um pouco quando ele se sentou. Seus sapatos eram pretos e eram lustrosos. Draco reparou nisso porque olhava para baixo enquanto o via se sentar.

- Existe algo que queira saber sobre mim Draco? – ele questionou então. A pergunta pegou Draco de surpresa.

- Bem... – ele começou. – O senhor me pergunta isso pelo fato de eu ter ficado a observá-lo?

- Sim. – respondeu com simplicidade.

- Por que o senhor não é casado? – tentou então.

Severus, que não esperava por uma pergunta assim, riu descontraidamente com a pergunta. A risada inesperada e tão autêntica pegou Draco de surpresa. Era uma boa risada, uma risada que ele sabia que não ouviria com tanta freqüência. Por algum motivo sabia que aquele era um homem sério e compenetrado, um homem inteligente e perspicaz, talvez ácido e sarcástico quando tivesse de ser, mas não uma pessoa dada a risos.

- Bem Draco, eu não me apaixonei. Simples. – resumiu dando de ombros.

- Não se apaixonou? – questionou Draco, achando aquilo estranho. – É possível isso, nunca se apaixonar?

Severus ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, refletindo no questionamento do mais jovem. Ele mantinha as pernas cruzadas agora, e as segurava com ambas as mãos enquanto pensava no que responder.

- É interessante sua pergunta, tendo em vista que vivemos numa época em que os casamentos são arranjados e que dificilmente há amor em casamentos assim...

- Se levarmos isso em conta é mais estranho ainda o senhor não ser casado. – concluiu o mais jovem. – Mas ainda assim, é possível nunca se apaixonar?

- Ora, tratamos aqui de coisas distintas então. – observou Severus gostando do raciocínio de Draco. – Eu tive um casamento arranjado, mas me neguei a aceitá-lo. Sobre ser possível nunca se apaixonar, eu acredito que sim. É muito difícil amar outro ser humano. – disse ele, os olhos perdidos de novo.

- Por que acredita nisso? – Draco murmurou se lembrando de Harry.

- Porque para que possamos amar alguém este alguém tem de ser melhor do que o que temos de melhor. E levando em conta que a raça humana é eternamente insatisfeita e arrogante, sempre tendo certeza que é superior em tudo, é difícil de enxergar em outra pessoa algo melhor do que aquilo que acredita ter de melhor em si mesmo. – explicou voltando a olhá-lo.

- Então considera que amar é ver que suas qualidades, diante das do outro, são menores?

- Acredito que amar é esquecer o que achamos que temos de melhor para ver que o outro trás tudo o que nós precisamos, esperamos e queremos. – ele deu um leve sorriso então. – A sensação sublime de não precisar de nada a não ser da pessoa amada, porque ela tem tudo, ela supre tudo, por isso ela se torna melhor do que nós.

Draco ficou em silêncio absorvendo aquelas palavras. A cada palavra ele se lembrava de Harry e a cada palavra tinha mais certeza de que precisava procurá-lo o quanto antes porque se amor fosse o que Severus havia acabado de dizer, então ele o amava – e muito. Severus, ao notar o silêncio introspectivo de Draco, seguiu falando:

- Isso não é complexo para você, tenho certeza... Posso ver que não é. Posso ver que faz sentido para você. – concluiu ele observando-o.

Draco sorriu então, sentindo uma ponta de vergonha.

- Sim, faz. – resumiu e foi ele quem ficou distante desta vez.

Severus não deixou isso passar, como não deixava passar nada:

- Você está amando. - Draco sentiu todo o sangue abandonar seu copo. Ele ficou visivelmente ansioso e Severus prosseguiu. – E pela forma que reage é um amor proibido. – concluiu o mais velho achando divertido ler o afilhado tão facilmente.

Draco precisava se recompor mais do que depressa:

- Ora, por que seria proibido? É apenas a minha noiva. – mentiu tão mal que deu mais argumentos a Snape.

- Seu pai me falou sobre a senhorita Pansy, entretanto não acredito que ela seja a causadora de toda esta ansiedade em você.

- E por que não seria? – insistiu Draco na direção errada.

- Porque você é um homem e eu também sou e sei quando um homem ama o que não deveria amar... – explicou e deu um sorriso enviesado, exatamente como Draco dava às vezes.

O afilhado ficou deveras incomodado. Aquele tato todo era e não era bom. Não sabia se podia confiar no padrinho, mas a forma como ele o cercava tornava tudo difícil!

- É, pode ser... – disse enfim, esperando que Severus entendesse que ele não iria mais longe do que isso naquele dia.

O padrinho entendeu perfeitamente bem a mensagem. Ele pediu licença e retirou-se do quarto dizendo a Draco que gostaria de conversar um pouco mais com Narcisa tendo em vista que não o fizeram direito desde sua chegada. Draco acatou as palavras e se pôs a pensar em que rumo deveria dar à sua vida.

E então ele decidiu procurá-lo. Não tinha coragem de simplesmente bater na porta de sua casa e se achava ridículo por isso, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ele teria de sair de casa em algum momento e então ele o abordaria. A sua espera começou numa segunda-feira muito fria e nublada, entretanto a única pessoa que ele viu circular foi James. Escondeu-se devidamente para não ser visto. Ao analisar a face do homem ele parecia muito triste. Aquilo lhe fez imaginar um milhão de coisas, mas permaneceu ali. No final do dia ele não havia visto nenhum outro movimento a não ser James voltar para casa. Na terça-feira ele estava ali novamente. Assim como na segunda-feira ele viu apenas James sair de casa e no final do dia voltar. Na quarta-feira foi a mesma coisa, e na quinta, e na sexta e no sábado e no domingo. Não conseguia acreditar que Harry não estava saindo de casa para nada. Será que ele ainda morava lá? Não estava conseguindo dormir direito apenas imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo. Na segunda-feira seguinte ele estava lá. A cada minuto ficava mais e mais ansioso esperando que Harry saísse, mas ele não saia.

Agora ele estava pensando numa desculpa para justificar sua ausência de uma semana em relação aos seus afazeres, mas logo esqueceu isso se lembrando de Harry que não aparecia. A segunda-feira acabou e nada. No dia seguinte ele estava lá, uma terça-feira cruelmente fria. Passou a andar de um lado para o outro para se aquecer, mas não adiantava. E então a noite caiu e ele foi para casa. Quando chegava ao quarto se jogava cansado na cama e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas que ele engolia uma por uma numa tentativa de se convencer de que não estava entrando em desespero porque não o encontrava. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da cama e passou a escrever num caderno:

_- Faz uma semana e dois dias que estou diante da porta da casa dele e ele não sai._

Ficou observando a caligrafia bem feita, fios de cabelo loiros caindo sobre seus olhos. Quando não suportava mais ler a mesma frase acabava caindo em sono profundo e dormia. Entretanto no dia seguinte bem cedo ele levantava e se postava novamente perto da casa de Harry.

Quarta-Feira.

_- Ele terá ido embora?_

Quinta-Feira.

_- Eu não suporto ver aquela porta fechada._

Sexta-Feira.

_- Hoje é dia de _Shabat_, será que ele ainda comemora com a família?_

Sábado.

_- Ele terá desistido da faculdade?_

Domingo.

_- Será que ele está doente?_

Segunda-Feira

_- Eu não vou desistir dele, leve o tempo que for ele vai sair de casa uma hora._

Na terça-feira pela manhã James subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto do filho. Ele ouviu a voz baixa de Harry dizendo para que ele entrasse. Com o coração aos pulos James entrou. Viu que ele estava deitado, totalmente coberto e parecia estar sentindo muito sono.

- Não dormiu de novo? – perguntou o pai sentando na beirada da cama.

- Não. – ele resumiu. Sua voz soava cansada pela falta de dormir.

- Mas você parece sentir tanto sono... – comentou James preocupado.

- Eu não consigo dormir, apesar do cansaço. Eu tento, mas acordo depois de alguns minutos. – ele explicou com calma sem olhá-lo.

James respirou fundo. Fazia algum tempo que havia conversado com Harry sobre Draco e ele não queria retomar o assunto, mas era impossível. Ele precisava conversar com o filho. Apesar de tudo pelo menos agora ele estava comendo um pouco. Precisava apenas voltar à faculdade, mas não se preocupava tanto com isso, queria o filho bem, apenas isso. Ele havia pensando por muito tempo antes de tomar a decisão que havia tomado. Queria o melhor para Harry então decidiu fazer o que achava melhor:

- Harry, Draco está lá fora a sua espera.

James viu a surpresa em seu olhar. Ele viu os olhos verdes ganharem brilho pela primeira vez em quase seis meses. O filho o olhava chocado, totalmente sem palavras.

- Faz algum tempo que ele vem todo dia e fica esperando você sair. – ele explicava, bagunçando os cabelos, de forma jovial. – Ele não percebeu que eu o vi, apesar de ele se esconder quando me vê. – comentou e sorriu. – Acho que ele deve ter receio de bater na porta.

Harry não sabia o que pensar, nem o que dizer. A surpresa era demais. James percebeu o choque nele e ficou com medo que ele entrasse em colapso nervoso.

- Eu não sabia se seria bom lhe dizer isso, mas eu achei melhor dizer tendo em vista que vai fazer seis meses que está assim e nada ajuda, então... – dizia o pai visivelmente cansado. – Saia e vá ter com ele. – sugeriu.

Harry pareceu ter saído do estado de choque, mas não de um possível colapso nervoso:

- Eu não sei se consigo sair daqui. – disse com sinceridade.

James engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, olhando para o outro lado. A crise de pânico de Harry estava cada vez pior e mais grave, tendo em vista que ele não saia do quarto para absolutamente nada.

- Você precisa reagir, Harry. Não precisa ter medo de nada. Você nunca teve! Só sofreu uma desilusão muito grande, mas sua vida segue. Não deixe algo assim te escravizar! Levante da cama e resolva sua vida! Ninguém poderá fazê-lo por você, meu filho! – ele disse com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Harry, ao ver o pai daquela forma, reparou que ele envelhecera muito naqueles últimos meses e que a culpa era dele. Apesar de não estar fazendo de propósito sentiu-se muito mal. Reuniu então toda a coragem e todo amor que tinha pelo pai para levantar da cama. James ao acompanhar os movimentos do filho agradeceu a D´us por vê-lo pelo menos se levantar. Harry se aproximou da janela do quarto e então viu que Draco estava ali. Sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem. O pai percebeu a agitação nele.

- Eu vou indo para a loja. Depois você me conta como foi.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça suavemente. Ele se afastou da janela e tratou de colocar, por cima da roupa de dormir, um casaco de frio até os pés, pois o frio era demais. Ele se olhou no espelho e viu que tinha uma aparência horrível. Continuava com olheiras, com excesso de magreza e evidente desânimo. Não queria que o outro o visse assim por orgulho, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Depois de alguns minutos ele desceu e abriu a porta da sala devagar...

Draco, que não tirava os olhos da porta, se sobressaltou quando esta foi aberta. Uma vez que já tinha visto James sair, sentiu seu coração na garganta queimar-lhe, porque poderia ser Harry abrindo a porta. Ele apertou as mãos em punhos sem perceber. Os olhos azuis pregaram-se na porta sendo entreaberta. O rosto branco, levemente queimado pelo frio, tornou uma expressão desesperada e aflita. A mente, sempre envolta em pensamentos desesperadores, ficou inerte. E então ele viu. O mundo parou ao seu redor e ao redor dele e ele sentiu seu corpo ceder. Passo após passo Harry seguia em sua direção e a imensidão verde tomou conta dele, sacudindo seu mundo, mostrando a ele, de novo, o significado de tudo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o desespero, sentia a felicidade, a alegria por vê-lo de novo. Não agüentou esperar que ele chegasse até ele. Adiantou os passos para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho.

Ele não olhou para a direita, nem para a esquerda pela primeira vez. Ele só olhava para frente, apenas para ele. Enfim apressou mais os passos, ele precisava sanar logo aquela distância! Não agüentava mais... Não suportava mais! Harry viu que ele se aproximava mais depressa e estancou quando enfim ele estava próximo demais. Draco parou diante dele ansioso, o peito subindo e descendo visivelmente, os olhos azuis percorrendo o rosto tão conhecido.

- Harry... – ele disse e sua voz lhe soou estranha. – Eu...

- Não, espera. – o judeu o cortou e levou as duas mãos ao seu rosto.

O que se sucedeu levou alguns segundos para que Draco pudesse compreender. Quando enfim compreendeu, ele circundou a cintura de Harry com força e quase o ergueu do chão enquanto o beijava com tanto desejo que poderia tê-lo quebrado em dois. Era fortemente correspondido, sentindo as mãos segurarem seu rosto com um sentimento evidente de posse. As mãos desceram por seu rosto, pelo pescoço, pelos braços...

- Nossa... – Draco murmurou se afastando um pouco do beijo e novamente quando tencionou dizer algo, foi cortado.

- Espera! – ele ouviu o protesto raivoso de Harry que tornou a beijá-lo com um sentimento de posse enorme.

_- Eu amo você, garoto. _– Draco pensava enquanto era beijado avidamente. – _Por que não te disse antes? Por que não te digo agora?_

Ele sentiu Harry afastar-se. Ambos estavam com a respiração alterada. Então tanto um quanto outro olharam para a direita e para esquerda: por sorte a rua estava vazia. Os olhos verdes de Harry voltaram a encontrá-lo e eles estavam cheios de rancor. Draco sentiu seu mundo inteiro se perder novamente.

- Harry, eu... – ele começou e então viu que não adiantou nada planejar o discurso.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente para ele.

_E então eu sou imparcial_

_Não um mentiroso - não corrupto ou vendido pelo poder cego_

_Não - eu tremo com o desejo de receber palavras verdadeiras_

_De conhecer os outros em honesta verdade_

- Você então decidiu que estava certo estar ao lado deles. Por isso não tem o que dizer. – ele dizia com dureza. – Eu não entendo o que está fazendo aqui.

Draco sentia a cada segundo o seu mundo desaparecer. Apesar da ótima recepção as coisas não seriam nada fáceis. Ele se sentia oprimido, mas não deixaria de tentar, de falar, de explicar, de justificar. Ele permaneceu olhando dentro dos olhos verdes:

- O que eu quero dizer é...

- Você acha que eu o beijei por que eu o amo? – Harry o indagou, cortando-o novamente.

- Bem... – Draco começou se sentindo ferido com as palavras que ele lhe lançava. – Eu acho que...

- Eu o fiz porque você tem repulsa de mim e quis te agredir. – disse Harry. – Será que consegue ser tão honesto quanto eu? – ele disse, o rancor evidente em seu tom de voz, ele tremia de leve.

- Harry, eu estou sendo honesto. – ele conseguiu completar uma frase enfim. – Me deixe falar, por favor. – disse ignorando as últimas palavras que lhe feriram até o último fio de cabelo. – O que eu te disse naquela época... – ele retomou e Harry observou que o outro também não tinha uma boa aparência. – Eu não devia ter...

- Não importa! – Harry o cortou de novo num alemão pronunciado com força.

Draco silenciou-se. Ele tremeu diante da sensação que as palavras de Harry lhe causavam.

- Então você me descartou? – indagou enfim, os olhos azuis nos olhos verdes.

- Não fui eu, foi você. – ele murmurou, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

_Por que a fachada?_

_Você precisa mesmo perguntar o que eu sinto?_

_Você precisa mesmo perguntar como eu sou?_

_Com tudo o que me guia - como eu vivo_

_Como eu me movo_

_Com tudo o que eu coloquei diante de você_

Draco engoliu em seco. Ele se culpou imediatamente por tudo, se sentindo pior. Teria sido mesmo uma boa idéia ter vindo? Harry percebeu a dúvida e a dor nele. Era tão fácil lê-lo naquele momento... Mas Harry estava cheio de rancor e cheio de amor também. Como o outro poderia imaginar que ele não o amasse, mesmo odiando-o?

- Harry, eu sinto muito! – ele disse, tentando se explicar e se desculpar, mas Harry não permitia.

- Você é tão impertinente que sugere que eu o descartei. Não coloque em mim as conseqüências dos seus atos. – disse Harry.

- Não é esta a intenção, meu amor. – ele disse então, sentindo dor, amor e saudades. Harry também sentiu tudo isso quando foi chamado da forma que foi, mas se irritou mais.

- Você veio para me assombrar? Por que volta? O que quer afinal? – ele dizia se afastando um passo, as mãos fechadas em punho.

Draco levou os olhos azuis para os olhos verdes:

- _Ich will dich_. – ele murmurou. – Eu quero você.

Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Ele passou uma das mãos no braço, aquecendo-se. Draco reparou neste movimento, mas não disse nada. Harry respirou fundo e precisou de alguns segundos para se centrar.

_Existe realmente tanto egoísmo no mundo?_

_Existe realmente tanta obsessão pessoal que o amor não conte mais?_

_Não é suficiente que todos estejam fora de si e que ninguém entenda_

_Que as paredes da solidão são as paredes do egoísmo?_

- Não, você quer a sua Alemanha Hitlerista, você deseja sua "noiva". – Harry sentiu a raiva lhe subir. – Você despreza o que eu sou, você tem aversão a mim. – ele despejava as palavras em cima dele, como se as guardasse há muito tempo, e guardava.

- Harry, não é isso, eu não quero que pense isso. – ele tentava se justificar, já se desesperando.

- Mas foi o que você fez! Como se não bastasse um país inteiro enlouquecido, a única pessoa que me importo tem que ser tão enlouquecida quanto! – ele desabafava.

- Então ainda se importa? – disse Draco observando o tempo verbal utilizado, aquilo o deixara mais do que feliz, havia trazido esperança. – Eu me importo com você. – ele se apressou em dizer. – Eu... – ele ia prosseguir, mas foi cortado.

- Não, você se importa apenas com você. Você é egoísta. – ele disse mortificado.

_Posso eu perdoar?_

_Posso eu perdoá-lo agora - eu pergunto_

_Diga-me, o que você quer de mim?_

Draco arregalou os olhos. As agressões verbais estavam sendo demais para ele, mas ele sentia que merecia. Ele merecia tudo aquilo, ele havia procurado aquilo. Ele abaixou a cabeça e levou uma das mãos ao rosto. Um sinal de fraqueza diante daquele que estava tão fraco quanto.

- _Verseihen Sie mir_. Me perdoe. – ele pedia. Levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele. – Por favor. – pediu então, afinal via que não conseguiria se explicar. Restava apenas implorar, coisa que ele nunca havia feito e que jamais imaginou que faria... Mas era necessário.

O tempo pareceu parar. Pareceu que ele estava uma eternidade ali aguardando uma resposta quando na verdade se passaram segundos.

- Eu posso te perdoar? – Harry murmurou mais para si do que para o outro.

- Me perdoe. – ele pediu de novo. – Eu quero você. Preciso de você. – ele dizia olhando-o nos olhos.

Harry o olhou por um tempo considerável. O que deveria fazer? Sentia seu coração na mão. Ele o adorava, mas e o que ele havia feito? E todo o sofrimento pelo qual ele estava passando? Mas ele também havia dito que não conseguia ficar longe dele, então agora que ele estava ali por que negá-lo? Para ele sentir o quanto era boa a sensação de ser descartado? Ou por que ele não lhe trazia mais segurança? Ou então por que doía demais?

- Não. – ele disse então, após respirar fundo. – Eu não o perdôo.

_Completamente só - eu quero estar completamente só_

_Ouvir nada - ver nada_

_Eu quero ser eu mesmo_

_Completamente só - eu apenas quero estar completamente só_

_Completamente só - apenas deixe-me viver_

_Eu lhe imploro!_

Draco sentiu o mundo inteiro lhe escorrer entre os dedos. Ele sentira nas palavras que Harry estava sendo honesto e que não estava brincando. Quer dizer então que era assim que ia terminar? Quer dizer que ele havia mesmo posto tudo a perder? A história acabava assim então? Não, ele não podia desistir!

- Harry, não! – ele disse, o desespero tomando conta dele. Ele se aproximou um passo, mas Harry se afastou dois. – Eu não posso aceitar isso. Me perdoe! Eu... – ele novamente iria dizer, mas foi cortado.

- Não! Eu quero ficar só! Completamente só... Exatamente como você me deixou. – ele explicava com rancor. – Eu não quero ouvir, não quero entender. – ele disse fazendo um movimento de desprezo com as mãos. – Vá embora.

- Eu não posso aceitar isso. – disse-lhe Draco. – Não posso. Não é possível que você tenha esquecido tudo o que houve entre nós. – ele dizia desesperado, tentando achar argumentos, mas a tristeza e o nervoso eram demais.

- Não fui eu quem fez isso, foi você! Você acabou com tudo! – ele disse magoado e agora sim as lágrimas caíram. – Agora me deixe em paz, me deixe viver! – ele dizia chorando e então Draco se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto.

Harry se desfez do contato bruscamente, mas logo foi domando por ele novamente. Sentiu seu corpo bater de encontro ao corpo de Draco.

- Não chore. Eu não quis feri-lo. Eu nunca quis. Deixe a dor, a dúvida e o sofrimento para mim! – ele dizia segurando-o firme, imobilizando seus braços. Ele beijou então suas lágrimas.

- Vá embora! Você está me ferindo! – Harry dizia tentando se livrar dele, mas não conseguia. – Pare de torturar a minha mente, me deixe em paz!

- Eu não posso deixá-lo! – Draco gritou, agora derrubando lágrimas de raiva de si mesmo. – Eu amo você! Eu não posso! – conseguiu dizer enfim, a plenos pulmões.

Harry ouviu as palavras e parou de se debater. Prosseguiu chorando, descansando a cabeça no ombro do nazista, sentindo seu coração apertar e doer. Por que isso agora? Por que somente naquele momento ele dizia aquilo? Sentiu uma das mãos dele segurar sua nuca e a outra enlaçar sua cintura num abraço cheio de amor e saudades.

- Me liberte, eu não suporto mais... – o judeu chorava em seu ombro. – Me deixe ir... – ele falava num fio de voz.

Draco o afastou devagar do próprio corpo. Ele viu Harry limpar as lágrimas dos olhos, de cabeça baixa. Então ele viu que conseguira destruir alguém que ele amava e que ele sabia um dia com certeza ter sido amado em retribuição. Ele não queria lhe fazer mal. Ele o amava como poderia fazê-lo? Se Harry precisava que ele ficasse longe para que fosse feliz ele ficaria. Ele não se importava consigo, ele se importava somente com o outro. Ele deslizou a mão devagar pelo seu rosto, como se estivesse se despedindo dele, e realmente estava fazendo isso. Colou os lábios suavemente na testa de Harry e então se afastou. O judeu sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer diante do significado do beijo.

O nazista foi se afastando, um passo após o outro, de costas. Harry viu esses passos e não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. Ele estava indo embora... Então era isso? Após alguns segundos ele levantou a cabeça para vê-lo. Viu a imagem da destruição em seu rosto.

- Adeus. – Draco lhe disse e seus olhos nunca parecerão tão vazios antes, tão sem vida.

Harry não lhe disse nada. Uma lágrima escorreu silenciosa quando enfim Draco virou as costas e seguiu andando pelo final da rua, desaparecendo devagar na neblina. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo novamente e ardor nos olhos lacrimosos. Seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos. Não se lembrava de ter sentido tanta dor na vida antes. Apesar da dor seu coração batia tranqüilo, como se estivesse cansado. Então ouviu seu nome. Ele olhou na direção da voz.

- Entre filho, está frio! – sua mãe gritava da porta. Havia acabado de sair.

Harry ainda ficou mais algum tempo ali, digerindo tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos. Draco viera lhe pedir perdão. Draco viera tê-lo de volta. Draco ainda o amava. Ele não aceitara o perdão. Ele não o teve de volta. E ele ainda o amava. Virou então as costas, e passo após passo voltou para casa, sem entender realmente o que acabara de fazer.

**Observações:**

Quando Draco fala em alemão o que vem em seguida em português é a tradução do que ele disse.

A letra no meio da fanfic é continuação de Fassade 3. Satz do Lacrimosa que está no começo da fic.

Este capítulo foi tenso para mim!

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Schaala: **Ai menine, Lucius tem de pagar pelo o que faz... Eu ainda não pensei como vai ser, mas ele vai, rs... E sim, Draco e Cissy são tudo de bom. Eu que queria que meu relacionamento materno fosse assim, mas enfim... E sobre o Snape é óbvio que eu não vou falar né? E beeem você viu, os dois se reencontraram! Ai ai ai o que será que achou deste reencontro?

**Dora Zeferino:** Menine, não me mate tão cedo por favor! Haha! Obrigada pelos elogios... Mas calma... Terá bastante Snape!

**LiNeAloKa:** Menine, eu disse que você me inspirou com relação ao Sev, por isso ele deu as caras logo depois que você comentou sobre ele, rs. Que legal que gostou do estilão dele, eu sou A-PAI-XO-NA-DA por ele. Severus Snape é amor! Sobre o nosso amor ser judeu ou não, vamos aguardar! Sobre as viagens do loiro gostoso também não vou falar né! Mas a deixa foi boa vai... Vamos começar a especular qual seria o motivo destas viagens... Hmmmm... Narcisa é algo à parte! Ela cativou muita gente e tocá-la para maltratá-la pode significar meu pescoço e eu não estou afim! Haha! E gente, por mais que o Draco seja impulsivo às vezes, não dá para não amá-lo para sempre. São coisas e fatos da vida, ninguém explica, mas eles estão aí para qualquer um ver. E o Harry não apareceu na outra, mas nesta ele vem aparecendo mais que a Priscila, Rainha do Deserto. Eu amo o Draco, mas Harry, bem... Eu tenho a personalidade muito parecida com a dele! Então não tem como não gostar dele! Super me identifico. Abafa o caso. Menine, queria eu colocar algo para o povo rir porque estes últimos capítulos têm estado tão tensos que merecemos uma risadinha, por isso o pensamento do Lucius sobre as virgens defloradas por Malfoy (ai que delíciaaaa) enfim... Pronto, James apareceu neste cap para matar a saudades. Gosto dele, sabe? Mas não sei o que farei com ele : / e sei lá, mas tenho que a impressão que depois de tanta purpurina vai vir um tom mais cinza após o cap 21 8D – E menine, não me ameace desta forma, há realmente muitos cães por aqui e noite passada sonhei que um me destroçava. (foi terrível -_-) E sobre a questão da morte alguém vai ter de morrer, eu já planejava a morte de alguns logo de início, mas depois repensei e vi que se matasse certos personagens estaria desestimulando a leitura e isso seria um desastre. E pode escrever quanto quiser porque é muito bom ver que há o que se comentar nos capítulos, haha! E sim, foi tu que me deu a idéia sobre o que planejei para o Snape nesta fic! Obrigada, rs.

**Julia:** As opções são muitas, mas será que o tempo e eles mesmos vão colaborar para que certas coisas (a fuga) dê certo? E sobre o Snape a intenção é justamente esta, será que ele é bom ou mau? Menine, a fic não está toda feita no meu PC. Eu escrevo toda semana um cap então nem imagino quando ela vá acabar! A principio eu achei que 30 capítulos daria, mas na moleza que eu estou conduzindo a fic acredito que não acabe no trinta não. Entretanto está sendo um prazer escrevê-la, então estou sem pressa. E tipo, acredito que ela não está cansativa, ou está?

**Carol:** Haha menine não imaginei que a presença do Sev fosse causar tanta emoção nas leitoras! Que bom que assim o foi... Por causa disso quero colocá-lo com participação ativa na história! Velho, se o cap passado deu dó do Draco este dá o que? Sobre o Lucius a intenção é que ele seja odiado mesmo ^^ e Narcisa tem muita paciência com ele mesmo... Mas só é assim porque era nos anos 30 senão... E bem, ele não vai se casar agora, mas depois tudo pode acontecer, rs... E o flagra teria de acontecer uma hora, até porque tava demorando para serem pegos, rs. E sim, o loiro gostoso terá de penar para ter o moreno gostoso, como vemos muito bem neste capítulo 21... E Snape será ou não um judeu? Hmm... Veremos! E não posso contar o papel dele na história senão perde a graça! Vamos lendo e vamos descobrindo! E bem, adoro escrever drama/angst, eu considero esta fic um drama, não um angst, angst mesmo é Engel Oneshot, aquela eu considero angst. Talvez mais para frente esta fic tenha momentos angst, oportunidade não vai faltar. Eu não sei se é fácil ou não me expressar no sentido dos sentimentos dos personagens, mas posso te dizer que me envolvo muito enquanto escrevo cenas assim. E obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios, todas vocês estão me acostumando muito mal. Beijos!

**Deh Issacs:** Menine, seus comentários quase me obrigam a contar a história antes da hora! Preciso costurar minha boca aqui! (agora lembrei de Rose of Pain, existe um lance de costurar os olhos com agulha e linha na tradução desta música do X Japan que eu amo, *suspira*) Velho, amei o "verme seduzente" resumiu e disse tudo, arrasa!

**UchihaLuci:** Oi colega! Obrigada por me deixar um review! Que bom que começou a ler e foi até o capítulo atual! Às vezes eu penso que a fic não é tão atraente nos primeiros capítulos, mas será que enlouqueci? É que faz tempo que escrevi os cinco primeiros capítulos e eu estava numa outra vibe quando comecei... A vibe mudou a partir do sexto até agora então sei lá! Beijos.

**Fabianadat:** Será que este cap ameniza a situação do Draco? Vamos ver! E ah sinto muito pelo seu cachorro, eu te entendo, os animais são os melhores amigos, quando se vão é realmente uma merda. Mas tenta não ficar tão triste, eu acredito que tudo o que temos contato durante a vida na verdade sempre tivemos e sempre teremos. A gente morre, volta pra terra e a terra faz nascer algo novo e tudo isso é algo muito significativo para mim. Quer dizer que estamos em tudo o que amamos e vice-versa pelo menos em algum momento da nossa existência eterna. Beijos!


	22. Der Buchstabe

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte e Dois - Der Buchstabe

Ele deveria ter seguido por outro caminho e então ter entrado na Sede do Partido Nazista para cumprir suas obrigações, mas ele foi para casa. A mente estava vazia: não estava nem um pouco preocupado com os seus deveres. Abriu a porta de casa e seguiu passo após passo para o andar de cima com o objetivo de chegar ao quarto. Ele precisava ficar sozinho. Por um instante chegou a imaginar que seria melhor ter ido direto para um país vizinho. O ar da Alemanha parecia estar sufocando-o agora. Sentia como se o mundo o estivesse tragando lentamente e ele sentia cada célula se desprender de sua composição. No começo não doía tanto, mas quando foi se desfazendo cada vez mais internamente a dor ficou alucinante.

Entretanto ele, que nunca havia se sentido parte de nada, a não ser de Harry o judeu, se surpreendeu quando entrou em seu quarto. O que ele esperava e sempre tinha era o quarto vazio, sempre arrumado, sempre frio, sempre indiferente. Agora as coisas haviam mudado e como haviam. Ele se chocou quando abriu a porta e viu que Severus estava ali sentado próximo a janela observando um movimento que não existia. Os olhos azuis absorveram rápido demais o cenário e se encontraram rápido demais com os olhos negros. Draco ficou parado na porta do próprio quarto. No mesmo segundo Severus olhou em sua direção e se levantou. Os olhos negros capturaram a imagem nos olhos azuis e no mesmo instante compreendeu o incompreensível pelo raciocínio lógico.

Severus seguiu em sua direção, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele. O homem mais novo apenas o olhava, os olhos vazios, duros. Ele estava se segurando por muito tempo. Ele se segurou no momento em que sentiu que Harry estava se afastando dele, física e sentimentalmente. Ele se segurou ao dizer adeus. Ele se segurou ao voltar passo após passo para casa. Ele se segurou ao entrar e ao subir aos degraus, mas não conseguiria se segurar diante de um olhar tão profundo quanto o de seu padrinho. Ainda assim ele se manteve de pé e imóvel e em silêncio.

- Venha Draco. – ele ouviu a voz grave e viu que Severus estendia os braços em sua direção. Percorreu as mãos e braços daquele homem e não se conteve mais.

Severus sentiu duas mãos muito brancas segurar em seus braços, segurando com força, como se fosse cair. E ele sentiu o peso do corpo do mais novo porque realmente parecia que a qualquer momento a realidade se tornaria insuportável demais para se manter de pé. Mais do que depressa ele se tornou uma estrutura inabalável e lhe deu sustentação, trazendo-o para seus braços, trazendo-o para dentro do quarto. O calor que Draco sentiu por todo o corpo era de um abraço de um homem que ele nunca teve. Era confortável demais, era humano e desprovido demais de qualquer interesse. Ele precisava tanto daquilo naquele instante e se não tivesse tão tomado pela dor poderia ter agradecido a Deus.

A porta do quarto se fechou encerrando definitivamente todo o mundo atrás dela. Severus sentia as mãos de Draco segurarem firmemente em seus ombros enquanto ele mantinha a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ele o manteve ali em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de começar:

- Fale o que aconteceu. Você está pálido e eu posso ver a sua aflição.

Aquelas palavras resumiam tudo, faziam todo o sentido, mas para Draco era tão estranho ouvir aquilo, era tão estranho se apoiar daquela forma num outro ser humano... Ele engoliu em seco. Ele desfez o abraço buscando ar de forma visível. Seus olhos percorreram todo o quarto até encontrar os olhos de Severus novamente.

- Eu... – ele começou e sua voz soou estranha para ele novamente. O silêncio que se seguiu denunciava a Severus a confusão dentro de sua mente.

- Draco, você pode confiar em mim. – ele disse com firmeza.

Ele viu o homem mais novo fechar os olhos com calma. Viu a cor suave dos cílios tocar a pele clara.

- Eu perdi. – ele disse abrindo os olhos e eles estavam vermelhos então. Ele engoliu em seco.

Severus analisou sua expressão cuidadosamente, assim como o peso de suas palavras. Ele segurou os dois ombros de Draco, passando-lhe uma sensação de firmeza:

- Não, não perdeu. A vida nos prega essas peças, às vezes. Seja porque fomos tolos ou porque erramos, mas não é o fim. Se você não quiser, não será. – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Draco engoliu em seco. Queria tanto acreditar naquilo! O fato é que o padrinho não sabia do que se tratava, pois se soubesse jamais diria aquilo com tanta convicção. Severus percebeu que ele hesitava:

- Acredite-me. Tenha confiança em você!

- O senhor não compreende... – ele disse então saindo de perto dele e sentando na cama. – Deixe-me sozinho. – ele pediu então.

Severus respirou fundo e Draco sentiu que ele se aproximava e sentava ao seu lado:

- Você sempre foi sozinho. Tem certeza que isso resolverá? – indagou seriamente. – Outra vez está tendo oportunidade de escolher. Escolherá errado ou certo, Draco?

Foi impossível não pensar a respeito das palavras do padrinho. O que ele faria naquele momento? Agiria como sempre, agiria como seu pai o havia ensinado ou agiria de acordo com ele mesmo? Mas ele mesmo não era uma confusão ambulante? Sim ele era, mas não seria melhor ser ele mesmo com todos os picos e variações de humor do que ser qualquer outra pessoa? Ele olhou para Severus novamente com aquele pedido de socorro no olhar. Ele não sabia como pedir ajuda, ele nunca havia feito isso. Até onde ele poderia exigir dele sua própria personalidade naquele momento tendo em vista que ele mal se conhecia? E o risco de contar uma história tão perigosa e tudo se tornar ainda pior?

- Draco! – Severus o chamou com firmeza e seu olhar tinha muitas implicações. O nazista respirou fundo e falou.

- Lembra quando o senhor disse que tinha um casamento arranjado e o negou? – começou ele da melhor forma que pode. Severus fez que sim com a cabeça e esperou que ele continuasse. - Eu fiz isso, mas não era um casamento arranjado.

Draco desviou os olhos dos dele e eles se perderam em um ponto qualquer do quarto. Severus pensou com cuidado em cada palavra enquanto esperava que Draco prosseguisse. A dor que aquele jovem mostrava era evidente, só podia se tratar mesmo de algum assunto sobre relacionamentos.

- Eu não queria ter feito o que eu fiz, mas eu tive que fazer. – ele dizia um pouco menos desconfortável. – Mas eu me arrependi e me desculpei só que não adiantou. – resumiu.

- Você não foi perdoado? – indagou serenamente o padrinho.

- Não. E agora vejo que minha presença causa o mal, então eu desisti. – explicou da melhor forma possível.

- Eu não acredito nisso. A outra pessoa está apenas decepcionada, afinal você a deixou não foi? E voltou atrás.

- Sim foi isso, mas ainda assim... Eu sinto que algo morreu dentro de mim e acho que o que morreu foi o amor que eu sentia desta pessoa por mim.

Era estranho para Draco falar assim a respeito de seus sentimentos, mas não havia outra forma. Ele sentia tristeza, depois desespero, depois raiva, depois nada a cada cinco minutos. Já Severus pensou que talvez a sua história pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Não queria invadir a privacidade do afilhado porque ele mesmo detestava que fizessem isso com ele.

- Você fala sobre amor e isso é coisa muito séria. Eu quando me neguei a casar com quem meus pais queriam tive muitos problemas. Saí de casa muito novo por causa disso e passei muitas dificuldades até me estabelecer bem, mas não me arrependo. – explicava Severus lembrando de tudo aos detalhes, as imagens se formando em sua mente. – Só que neste caso você tem esta pessoa. Por que não vai embora com ela? – sugeriu o padrinho buscando os olhos do afilhado.

Draco o olhou impressionado. Jamais imaginou que ele o aconselharia a ir embora com Harry.

- Não é tão simples... – respondeu reticente.

- Por que não? Algo impede a outra pessoa de ir embora com você? – indagou Severus.

- Eu não sei. Eu não fiz esta sugestão, mas acho que não adiantaria.

- Draco, o que o prende? Você tem que ser feliz! – resumiu o padrinho. – Não tenha medo. Não há o que temer. – ele disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Então Draco viu que não havia jeito. Ele teria de contar que "a pessoa" era homem e era judeu. Talvez assim o padrinho entendesse melhor e não lhe dissesse absurdos, mas e o medo? Será que ele conseguiria deixar o medo de lado por alguns segundos?

- Padrinho – ele começou e Severus sentiu ali um carinho disfarçado por ele. – não é tão simples assim. Esta pessoa tem algumas limitações que...

- Draco. – ele cortou. – Me diz logo, não dê voltas.

O loiro respirou fundo e disse:

- Ele é judeu. – resumiu em três palavras os detalhes que faltava dizer.

Severus registrou cada palavra e a princípio achou que havia ouvido mal. Ficou chocado não pelo fato em si, mas pelo fato do filho de alguém como Lucius amar um judeu! E homem! Alguém que havia convivido diretamente com Adolf Hitler, por isso o choque. Draco percebeu o choque, mas não teve coragem de dizer mais nada.

- Veja. – começou Severus. – Por isso mesmo vocês devem ir embora. – resumiu. Draco ficou chocado de novo. – Draco, o que espera que eu diga? Que desista? Que se case com uma menina que não gosta?

- Não, só foi algo que eu não esperava e...

- Draco, vocês estão na Alemanha de Hitler. Se você não for embora com ele, vocês vão morrer. Será que não compreende isso? – ele foi taxativo.

- Por que diz isso, sobre mortes?

- Não seja ingênuo, Draco. Você está lá dentro! Será que não percebe que tudo isso é um disfarce para erradicar os judeus? E o que acha que acontecerá a um alemão que se juntar a um?

- Eu não ouço nada disso dentro do Partido, nem na SS. – declarou Draco bufando.

- Não ouve diretamente, mas indiretamente é esta a mensagem. E isso se espalhou perfeitamente por todo o país. E além disso já se esqueceu do conteúdo de _Mein Kampf_?

- Padrinho, o ___Führer_apenas não quer que a cultura alemã se perca ao se misturar com outras culturas. Cada povo tem o seu território e cada um deve ficar o seu, é apenas isso.

- Ah é? – perguntou Severus com ironia. – Então vamos mandar o seu namorado para Israel e deixar você aqui. Tudo bem para você isso? - Draco respirou fundo, mas o padrinho continuou. – Isso é uma besteira tão grande, Draco! Com tantas coisas que a humanidade deveria estar se preocupando, estão perdendo o precioso tempo em besteiras. Não seja mais um.

- Ok! – disse vencido e um pouco envergonhado pelo "namorado". – Que seja, mas agora ele não me quer mais. E foi horrível, posso garantir. – disse colocando as mãos na cintura, andando para lá e para cá.

- Ora e o que esperava? Você o negou por causa de outra pessoa e por ser judeu, como acha que ele se sente? – indagou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não tem nada a ver com ele ser judeu. – resmungou Draco. – Não tem nada a ver com a minha noiva! – ele disse exasperado.

- Eu entendi, mas você o fez se sentir assim. Ele perdeu a confiança em você.

- Mas eu só queria protegê-lo! – ele disse parando em frente ao padrinho, os olhos bem abertos.

- Eu sei! – disse Severus no mesmo tom. – Mas neste caso o que ele precisa não é ser evitado para ser protegido. Ele precisa ser protegido com a sua presença. – ele baixou o tom de voz e prosseguiu. – Eu sei que não é fácil, mas de verdade, o que você realmente quer?

- Eu o quero. – ele disse após respirar fundo. E quando disse se sentiu aliviado. Era horrível toda a repressão a qual passava o tempo todo.

- Então... – disse Severus se levantando da cama. – Não desista dele. Espere um pouco, mas não desista. A vida é curta demais para viver em função dos outros.

Estranhamente Draco se sentia melhor e mais forte. Tinha certeza de que iria chegar em casa e ia acabar consigo mesmo de alguma forma, mas não. Ele sentia agora uma ponta de esperança e isso era mil vezes melhor do que se acabar em lágrimas, alucinações e coisas derivadas. Olhou para o padrinho com gratidão e isso não passou batido por ele.

- Está tudo bem, filho. Você é uma boa pessoa, só precisava ter tido um pai de verdade. – resumiu Severus sendo verdadeiro e direto como sempre. – Mas nem tudo está perdido. – disse com um meio sorriso.

Draco riu daquilo e se descontraiu mais. Seus olhos azuis adquiriram uma cor mais viva e Severus o achou muito belo e de fato ele era perturbadoramente lindo. Para fazer com que o afilhado relaxasse mais, seguiu a conversa num tom mais ameno ainda:

- Você é um belo rapaz, ninguém em sã consciência o esqueceria tão fácil. Confie mais em si!

- Ora... – ele disse e aquilo o envergonhou.

- E ele não deve ficar para trás, tenho certeza. – comentou com o mesmo risinho irônico.

Draco lembrou-se então de cada detalhe de Harry e se perdeu nas lembranças. A saudades que sentiu então foi absurda. Severus percebeu o quanto Draco ficara distante e notou então o quão profundo já devia ser o relacionamento dos dois para que ele ficasse daquela forma, demonstrando evidentemente o quanto já conhecia o parceiro e o quanto o amava.

- Ele é lindo. – disse Draco então, sorrindo. – Ele tem belos olhos verdes. – disse e Severus sentiu nas palavras o quanto ele sentia saudades.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Draco. Tenha paciência e procure pensar muito antes de agir, apenas isso. – resumiu colocando uma mão em cima de seu ombro. – Agora cuide-se e pense no que quer da vida e tome ações concretas.

- Obrigado. – ele disse então, olhando nos olhos do padrinho. – Muito obrigado.

Severus meneou a cabeça positivamente e saiu do quarto do afilhado. Ao entrar em seu quarto respirou fundo. As janelas estavam fechadas, assim como as cortinas tornando o ambiente escuro e mais silencioso. Seus olhos negros miravam o nada enquanto mantinha o cenho franzido. Algumas linhas que o tempo lhe dera permeavam o canto de seus olhos enquanto ele se perdia em memórias. Por um segundo viu toda sua vida, de certa forma, no afilhado e justamente por isso o aconselhara como aconselhou.

Ele chegou perto do guarda-roupa e depois de abri-lo pegou sua carteira dentro de um pesado sobretudo. Observou com cuidado seus documentos, algum dinheiro alemão e então uma foto. Ele jurara para si que só veria aquela foto novamente quando tivesse superado tudo e quando de fato pudesse olhá-lo com uma admiração desprendida de interesse. Ele deslizou o dedo por ela e respirou fundo. Havia mentido afinal... Claro que ele já se apaixonara. Guardou tudo novamente no bolso do sobretudo e desfez as lembranças. O tempo para ele havia passado e não seria possível fazer mais nada, mas por Draco seria possível fazer algo.

oOo

Os olhos verdes miravam a janela, observando a noite lá fora. Ele se enfiou ainda mais nos cobertores, se protegendo do frio. Passava e repassava a conversa que tivera com Draco e a única coisa que não lhe saia da cabeça era o "eu te amo" dito com tanta intensidade. O que ele poderia fazer? Ele o havia magoado demais, não conseguiria voltar tão facilmente. E se ele o deixasse de novo? Não seria capaz de lidar com isso. Não olhou para trás quando James entrou em seu quarto sem se anunciar.

- Olá Harry. – disse bondosamente. – E então filho?

Harry se virou e o encontrou sentado em sua cama com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não o perdoei pai. Nós conversamos e eu achei melhor não. – resumiu.

James respirou fundo. Via pela expressão do rosto do filho que ele não estava bem, que tudo havia sido muito cansativo e também via que ele ainda amava o nazista.

- Certo Harry. Mas e agora, como se sente?

- Eu não sei se é cruel, mas eu me sinto bem porque sei que ele gosta de mim. Me sinto menos pior do que antes, apesar de não estar com ele. - James arregalou levemente os olhos e Harry prosseguiu. – Eu só tenho medo que ele faça de novo, por isso não quis voltar. – concluiu então.

- Bom, me parece sensato. – disse James dando de ombros. – Então acredito que agora você vá continuar sua vida, certo?

- Sim pai, amanhã mesmo eu volto para a faculdade.

James deu um sorriso e se levantou para abraçá-lo. Ele lhe deu um beijo suave na testa:

- Filho, espero mesmo que tenha superado tudo isso. Eu não suportaria mais seis meses de tudo isso.

- Perdão pai. Sinto muito mesmo... – disse Harry reticente.

- Está tudo bem... Só fico pensando se realmente ele não aparecerá mais.

- Por que a dúvida? – indagou Harry.

- Não sei. – deu de ombros. – Eu não acho que esta história acabou não.

James saiu do quarto de Harry deixando-o pensativo. Será mesmo que a história havia acabado? O judeu permaneceu olhando pela janela, repassando pela enésima vez os últimos fatos. Enquanto isso no andar de baixo Lily pegou uma carta endereçada a Harry. Quando olhou o remetente abriu um sorriso. James a encontrou com a carta em mãos.

- De quem é amor?

- De Sirius, querido. – ela disse sorrindo. – Para Harry!

Lílian fez questão de subir e entregar a carta ao filho pessoalmente. Assim que entrou Harry olhou para ela e sorriu ao vê-la tão bem e com uma carta em mãos.

- É do seu padrinho filho. – ela informou assim que Harry pegou a carta de suas mãos.

Harry sentou na cama e passou a ler a carta enquanto Lily saia do quarto para lhe dar privacidade. Ele arrumou os óculos no rosto e sorriu ao reconhecer a bela caligrafia do padrinho:

_Querido Harry,_

_Eu espero que esteja tudo bem com você, filho. Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que está cursando História. Tenho certeza que será um excelente professor, este curso tem tudo a ver com você, entretanto há algo que me preocupa: fiquei sabendo por alguns contatos que Remus tem (Lembra-se dele? Ele é amigo de seu pai também.) que em breve o Partido Nazista tem a intenção de proibir que judeus freqüentem universidades alemãs. Caso isso ocorra eu lhe peço que não seja louco de tentar enfrentar a SS com os próprios punhos._

_Eu insisto que repense e que venha com seus pais para Londres afim de que fiquem seguros. Da forma como as coisas estão eu temo que em breve não possa mais me comunicar livremente com vocês por meio das cartas e também que seja mais difícil a saída de vocês do país. Isso me leva a outro assunto: Draco. Eu espero do fundo da alma que a amizade de vocês tenha terminado porque imagino que só assim você largaria a Alemanha. Caso não, repense, por favor. As coisas vão ficar sérias e perigosas, acredite em seu padrinho._

_Eu pretendo fazer uma visita a alguns parentes distantes que tenho aí em Munique justamente por acreditar que em breve a entrada e saída aí será difícil. Com isso quero aproveitar para vê-lo e quem sabe já trazer você e seus pais para cá. Aqui você poderá estudar e viver em segurança e tenho certeza que fará amizades mais saudáveis do que as que têm feito por aí._

_Sem mais, irei revê-lo dentro de algumas semanas._

_Amor, _

_Sirius._

Ao terminar de ler a carta Harry respirou profundamente. Seu padrinho ainda achava que Draco não era uma boa companhia para ele e ainda insistia naquela história de levá-lo embora. Entretanto agora que não tinha mais Draco para si aquela oportunidade lhe pareceu menos pior, mas havia o fato de ainda gostar do nazista e de obviamente não querer estar tão longe dele assim. Resolveu então que não iria e caso seus pais insistissem nisso ele arrumaria abrigo com Rony ou com Hermione. Na hora do jantar Harry contou aos pais sobre o conteúdo da carta sem revelar o detalhe sobre Draco e James ficou feliz com a notícia de que veria Sirius novamente.

- Será que ele vai trazer Remus?

- Não sei. – Harry deu de ombros. – Ele também mora em Londres? – perguntou comendo.

- Eu acredito que sim, não tenho o endereço dele. – comentou James se servindo de mais batata, dissimulando.

Lílian respirava aliviada. Era tão bom ter toda família sentada à mesa! Resolveu nem comentar nada com Harry sobre sua melhora para não tirar a paz que estava reinando na casa novamente. Tinha certeza que assim que o nazista parasse de freqüentar seu lar tudo melhoraria de fato. Ver o filho conversar e comer normalmente lhe tirava um peso enorme das costas.

- Eu espero que ele venha, já que é seu amigo também pai. Queria conhecê-lo.

- Ele é uma ótima pessoa, Harry. – disse James sorrindo. – Tenho certeza que vai adorá-lo.

James sabia sobre o relacionamento de Sirius e Remus, mas não diria nada sobre isso para Harry porque era algo pessoal de Sirius e este não havia permitido que James dissesse isso para quem quer que fosse. Como lealdade era uma característica básica de James, ele cumpria o trato com tranqüilidade e naturalidade, assim como fazia com Harry.

Após dois dias as atividades na casa dos Neidhofer haviam se normalizado. Draco voltara a suas atividades no Partido, Lucius sumira em intermináveis viagens por Dachau e arredores deixando Narcisa a maior parte do tempo sozinha com Severus e os empregados da casa. Certo dia à tarde ambos estavam conversando e tomando chá quando uma carta chegou. Os belos e longos dedos de Narcisa abriram a carta e ela leu em voz alta para que Severus soubesse de seu conteúdo:

_Querida prima,_

_Certas escolhas de nossa influente família fizeram com que nos separássemos há muito tempo. Sei que nossas escolhas foram diferentes e eu respeito a que você fez, mas como passarei para ver alguns amigos em Munique gostaria muito de vê-la (por favor, compreenda quando digo que quero ver apenas você e não o seu marido), pois acredito que em breve será difícil a entrada de estrangeiros em seu país._

_Ainda me recordo de quando éramos muito pequenos e nos divertíamos em brincadeiras inocentes e saudáveis. Gostaria muito de saber que rumo sua vida tomou, como está se sentindo e se está feliz. Por favor, me responda esta carta se for possível que nos encontremos e onde isso poderia acontecer._

_Ah sim: eu não me casei, portanto não tenho filhos, mas imagino que você tenha tido um ou então mais de um e eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-lo(s). Informe na carta em qual local posso encontrar você e os seus, sim? Espero mesmo poder revê-la._

_Amor,_

_Sirius Black. _

Narcisa ergueu os olhos muito azuis para Severus e lhe deu um meio sorriso:

- Faz tantos anos que não o vejo, Severus. Ele imagina que eu seja uma maldita nazista e não é nada disso... – ela disse com o olhar distante.

- Responda esta carta o mais brevemente possível, Cissy. – comentou bebendo do chá. – Faça-o ver que você não é igual à Lucius.

- Em pensar que não falo com minhas irmãs, nem com mais ninguém por causa dele. – lamentou. – Eu deveria ter ido atrás de todos para explicar que...

- Não Cissy, não deveria. Nem todos são dignos de confiança, sabe disso. – comentou colocando a xícara sobre a mesa. – Você conhece o gênio de Sirius. Ele é totalmente diferente de Bellatrix, por exemplo, isso para citar um integrante de sua família. – comentou com ironia.

- De fato... – comentou reticente. – Mas vou me animar com a presença dele! Ele será uma boa companhia para Draco, assim como você está sendo. – ela sorriu aliviada.

- Obrigado. – ele disse.

- Eu quem agradeço aos céus por você estar do nosso lado, não do dele. Confesso que isso me causou muita aflição.

- Posso imaginar. Eu só lamento não ter sabido de tudo antes. Enfim... – ele suspirou. – Mas você sabe que para controlá-lo eu preciso fingir estar ao lado dele, não?

- Sim, eu sei. – ela comentou meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ótimo, assim nem você nem Draco estranharão minha postura diante dele.

Narcisa fez que sim com a cabeça e prosseguiu:

- Nunca imaginei que um dia me ajudaria tanto, Severus.

Ele deu um sorriso muito discreto para ela e prosseguiram com o chá. Enquanto isso em Londres Sirius olhava por detrás dos óculos de leitura para algumas notícias num jornal. A luz batia diretamente na folha para facilitar a leitura. Ele sentiu mãos deslizarem pelo seu peitoral carinhosamente e sentiu um beijo suave ser depositado em seu rosto, que buscava seus lábios.

Ele tirou os óculos deixando com que caíssem descuidadamente sobre a folha do jornal. Puxou o homem pelo colarinho suavemente tirando um beijo profundo de seus lábios. Sentiu uma língua quente percorrer a sua e sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar e esquentar. Puxou ainda mais o homem para si, fazendo com que sentasse em seu colo. Remus afastou os cabelos dos olhos e o olhou com amor, um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Você já preparou as malas?

- Ainda não, meu amor. – ele disse dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e depois uma mordida ainda mais suave.

- Não seria bom ir adiantando isso? – comentou Remus sorrindo diante das carícias.

- Mais tarde, agora você me deu uma idéia melhor. – disse segurando em sua cintura e trazendo-o mais para perto. Agora foi a vez de Remus sentir seu corpo ceder.

- Sirius...

- Ah não Remus, agora, aqui mesmo... – ele disse já tirando a roupa do outro. – Não começa...

Remus achou graça dele. Ele era assim tão chato? Sirius riu ao ouvir a risada do parceiro e começou a tocar cada ponto sensível dele sem misericórdia.

- Mas você não disse que assim que eu chegasse do trabalho queria conversar a respeito daquela sua prima? – perguntou entre suspiros, de olhos fechados, segurando em seus longos cabelos.

- Depois Remus, depois... – gemeu enquanto beijava um de seus mamilos.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior. Pelo ritmo que Sirius estava conduzindo aquilo a noite seria mais do que longa!

**Tradução do alemão:**

Der Buchstabe – A carta

**Observação:**

Meu aniversário tá chegando! É dia 16/12!

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Dora Zeferino: **Linda, fico feliz que a fic esteja ensinando alguma coisa. Não foi a toa que eu fui buscar dados reais, sei que quando lemos coisas assim em coisas que gostamos de ler fica mais fácil de aprender, torna-se mais interessante! E sobre o polonês valeu pela indicação eu vou procurar sim! E sim os depoimentos são sempre emocionantes... Conheci muitos judeus e entendo o que me diz. Beijos linda.

**Nagase Doll Collins: **Menine, sonhou mesmo com a fic? Adoro! Rs. Como eu te disse eu estou muito feliz, não consegui fazer o capítulo sair triste, ainda bem, haha. Beijos!

**Julia:** Que bom que ela não está cansativa, eu acho que está indo num ritmo legal. E a FUVEST como foi? Espero que tenha passado, linda. E sim, compre muitos livros, a época da segunda guerra é muito legal! Eu amo! Beijos.

**Schaala: **Que bom que consegui emocioná-la com o capítulo! Eu juro que eu tento! E sim, vamos ver agora quando que o Draco será perdoado, tadinho! Harry foi mal, mas ele sofreu pacas também. E sobre a frase que você achou linda eu te juro que seria lindo se o mundo compreendesse e aceitasse o conteúdo desta frase. Mas tudo é perfeito só nas fics, não tem jeito. Espero que goste deste capítulo 22! Eu surtei porque tive a idéia do Sirius de última hora! Beijos.

**Fabianadat: **Fico feliz que esteja melhor, linda qualquer coisa estamos aí. E agora vamos ver o que o Draco terá de fazer para ganhar o perdão do Harry! Beijos.

**Carol: **Você, assim como a Schaala, apontou a mesma frase! Repito o que disse a ela "E sobre a frase que você achou linda eu te juro que seria lindo se o mundo compreendesse e aceitasse o conteúdo desta frase. Mas tudo é perfeito só nas fics, não tem jeito." E o Snape é essencial para nossas vidas, ele vai aparecer muito sim, faço questão. E eu também não consigo ficar brava com o Draco por muito tempo! Sou apaixonada por ele, comofas? O James é praticamente uma Narcisa de calças, adoro. E vamos ter paciência que eles vão se juntar de novo, eles merecem! E de novo obrigada por tantos elogios! Eu gosto, mas morro de vergonha! E eu adorei o review não tem de pedir desculpas por nada. Beijos!

**Amy Lupin:** Menina, eu acho surpreendente como pensamos parecido! Eu também acho que não faria sentido o Harry perdoar logo de cara e tal, acho que tiraria o realismo da fic, por mais que seja uma fic. É legal poder passar um pouco de coisas reais pelas fics também. Muito obrigada pela correria e ler os três capítulos e comentar com tanto amor. Ah, mas você é amor né querida? Beijos!

**Ree Amorim:** Espero que continue gostando do que apresento nos capítulos! Beijos.

**LiNeAloKa: **Menine, eu te fiz chorar? Pelo que me lembro você disse que isso era um pouco difícil! Ah mas eu te confesso que eu escrevi o capítulo passado emocionada demais -_- E sobre o Sev ele tem mesmo que fazer o papel que Lucius não fez nem faz, foi por isso que ele entrou na fic, Draco precisava de alguém como ele senão ele estaria perdido. Severus é amor. E realmente nenhuma mulher merece o Severus! Ele é bom demais, hahaha! Já o Draco é meio lento, normal ele levar um tempo para entender que o Harry é a vida dele.

Cara,adoro a intensidade com que fala as coisas, porque eu sou igualmente intensa e exagerada. E apesar de achar que ficou confuso não ficou não, eu entendi perfeitamente o que disse sobre os dois porque foi exatamente isso que eu senti para escrever! Este conflito era o conflito interno do Harry. E eu digo que o capítulo passado não foi nada em relação ao que virá, infelizmente!

E sobre o Rony e a Hermione eles não são necessários neste enredo, por isso aparecem pouco, rs... E legal que o meu James te cativou, ele é uma coisa linda mesmo. Eu adoro ele! E o destaque também não é para a Lily, a intenção nunca foi essa, por isso ela só aparece quando necessário, rs.

E cara definiu perfeitamente o Harry haha eu dei muita risada. _"__Eu não gosto de toda esse pena que o Harry passa. Sei lá, talvez seja frieza, mas eu não me sinto bem com isso. Mas ele é fofo demais (e burro tmb) para se ter raiva por muito tempo."_ Sério, amei! Eu já disse que me identifico com o Harry, por isso amei isso! XD _"E quem dera eu fosse uma dessas virgens na cama do Malfoy."_ Eu realmente queria comentar algo sobre isso mas mantenho minha boca fechada!

E eu confesso, amo Sev e James juntos, mas nesta fic não dá pra juntar eles! Te prometo que pensarei num enredo legal para fazer uma fic sobre os dois, ok? Nesta infelizmente não vai rolar -_- se bem que eu joguei uma proposta no ar neste capítulo, mas não dá pra ser o James, boneca... Nesta fic ele é hetero mesmo, não tem jeito.

E bem, eu te entendo sobre o quesito mortes e sim, haverá mortes, não tem como! Ainda mais numa fic assim, paciência... E bem, paciência! Já sei quem vai morrer, já está decidido.

Obrigada mais uma vez pela review atenciosa e continue se expressando sempre, uhauhauha! Beijos.

**Camis:** Menine, não chore! E sobre o final não falo nada, vamos todos ter paciência em acompanhar esta fic quilométrica até o final, rs. Beijos.


	23. Der Anfrage

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte e Três – Der Anfrage

O barulho do sinal fora auto e ensurdecedor como sempre. Os jovens se encaminhavam para suas respectivas salas de aula, montes deles, enquanto Harry tentava passar para entrar na sua. Carregava debaixo do braço livros e cadernos pesados enquanto pensava que com certeza deveria ter perdido provas e matérias importantes devido à sua crescente crise de pânico que o tomara por causa do relacionamento com aquele nazista, Draco Neidhofer Malfoy.

Por um instante ele parou. Ao lembrar-se do seu primeiro amante a confusão ainda lhe era muita. Ele havia sofrido muito com tudo o que ele havia feito e apesar de agora, após ter visto a humilhação do outro, estar se sentindo menos pior ainda era difícil ficar de fato separado de quem ele gostava. Entretanto ele acreditava que agora era um momento para ele pensar e repensar algumas coisas e ver o que fazer de fato.

Com esses pensamentos nem percebera que enfim chegara à sua sala. Ele logo se sentou no local de costume, no centro da sala, e observava como os jovens estavam animados e entretidos uns com os outros. Não demorou para que ele avistasse Rony e Hermione entre os alunos. Ele deu um sorriso discreto para ambos e isso fez com que fossem correndo em sua direção.

- Harry, que bom que você voltou! – disse Hermione com um sorriso imenso. – Ficamos muito preocupados com você!

- É verdade. – enfatizou Rony. – Cansamos de ir até sua casa, mas seus pais diziam que você precisava ficar sozinho, principalmente seu pai. – comentou o amigo sentando ao lado dele, assim como Hermione se sentava do outro.

O judeu deu um sorriso um pouco sem graça agradecendo internamente o tato do pai para que impedisse a entrada de ambos. Ele não estava afim de conversar com ninguém e não teria como não ser indelicado com os amigos caso estes aparecessem em seu quarto. Ele procurou pensar rápido e então respondeu:

- Sinto muito, eu recebi todos os recados de visitas de vocês. Foi apenas uma indisposição muito grande, então eu precisava ficar sozinho para ter tranqüilidade.

- Ah sei... – respondeu Hermione reticente, não acreditando nem um pouco na história, mas respeitando o amigo.

Antes que os dois continuassem o interrogatório com Harry o professor da primeira aula entrou e imediatamente todos fizeram silêncio e ficaram de pé. Ele se postou em frente à sua mesa. Era um senhor idoso, de olhos azuis muito claros e cabelos brancos que já rareavam em sua cabeça. Tinha um porte físico muito bom para a idade e deveria ter 60 anos. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos dos alunos na sua frente e então, após manter postura ereta, disse:

- _Heil Hitler!_

Imediatamente os alunos fizeram o cumprimento de volta, como de costume. Harry se sobressaltou então com aquilo, buscando confuso, o olhar dos amigos. Foi Hermione quem lhe explicou, falando em seu ouvido:

- Agora temos que fazer a saudação nazista no início e no fim das aulas. É horrível, mas quem se negar a fazer é punido pelo professor.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – comentou Harry ainda em choque.

- Eu descobri por experiência própria. – disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior e corando. – Por causa de meus pais decidi colaborar. Fiquei com medo de me perseguirem e chegarem à minha família compreende?

- Sim Hermione, é claro e fez bem.

Todos os alunos se sentaram em silêncio. O professor se virou então para apagar a lousa. O diálogo entre Hermione e Harry continuou:

- Só que isso me agride demais. Eu não sou nazista.

- Eu sei Hermione, mas o que fazer? Não podemos colocar a vida de terceiros em risco, somente a nossa.

- Eu sei Harry. E é por isso que preciso conversar com você mais tarde sobre uma coisa. – finalizou enquanto arrumava o material sobre a mesa.

Harry ficou absolutamente curioso a respeito do que seria, mas não interrogaria a amiga no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, ainda mais sobre um assunto tão delicado. Não demorou então para que a aula, antes de começar, fosse interrompida. Um barulho alto de botas contra o chão foi ouvido no chão de madeira da classe. Imediatamente o professor se virou na direção da porta e por ela entrava quatro oficiais da SS. Ele se colocou em postura ereta e a saudação foi trocada.

- É impressão minha ou para qualquer coisa é feita a tal saudação? – cochichou Harry para Hermione.

- Por Deus onde você esteve Harry? – disse a menina abismada. – Agora o _Heil _virou um comprimento alemão comum!

Harry engoliu em seco. Por um segundo muito rápido lembrou-se então das palavras de seu padrinho. Entretanto antes que pudesse pensar muito ele viu que os quatro homens da SS se adiantavam na frente da mesa do professor. O mesmo se mantinha ereto atrás deles. Todos os quatro eram muito bem apessoados, de olhos claros e de diferentes tonalidades de loiro nos cabelos. Um deles se adiantou um pouco mais. Ele segurava um papel nas mãos. Seus olhos azuis passaram brevemente por ele e então ele disse num alemão forte:

- Baruch, Harry!

Harry, Rony e Hermione arregalaram os olhos. O judeu engoliu em seco e se levantou devagar, permanecendo de pé. Piscava os olhos rapidamente, pois o medo atingiu cada célula de seu corpo. A sala inteira olhou para Harry e comentários baixos surgiram logo sendo findados porque o oficial da SS seguia:

- Cacham, Sara!

Uma menina de longos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis se ergueu com o mesmo medo de Harry. Alguns colegas ao seu redor a olharam com nojo então. Um desses uma garota que se dizia sua melhor amiga. Ela olhou espantada para a garota que a ignorou de pronto.

- Daud Ibn, Samuel!

Ninguém na sala se manifestou. Os olhos do oficial percorreram cada rosto e nada. Então ele encontrou uma carteira vazia. Com a voz suave ele tornou ao professor:

- Este faltou?

- Sim senhor. Não vem há duas semanas.

Um dos oficiais entregou àquele com a lista na mão uma caneta e ele fez uma observação ao lado deste nome. Harry e Sara se entreolharam inevitavelmente. Hermione jazia pálida na mesa e Rony segurava sua mão. Eles não sabiam do que se tratava, mas com certeza não seria algo bom. Mais dez alunos foram chamados então e depois que todos estavam de pé o oficial disse a eles:

- Todos vocês, venham conosco.

Os oficiais cumprimentaram o professor e os alunos saíram de seus lugares, pegando seus materiais apressadamente. Harry deu uma última olhada para Rony e para Hermione que estavam chocados vendo o amigo se distanciar. Ele deu um meio sorriso para assegurar-lhes que tudo estava bem, mas não adiantou. Os outros na sala comentavam com desdém sobre os judeus que dali haviam saído, mas o professor não lhes disse nada.

Os passos de todos ali no corredor eram aflitos. Sara era a única garota entre os estudantes recolhidos da sala de Harry e ela estava muito aflita. Harry se aproximou dela então e disse baixo:

- Não precisa ter medo. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela o olhou com aflição e disse:

- O que o faz acreditar nisso?

- D´us. – ele murmurou, após apontar para cima.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso verdadeiro e então conseguiu ficar mais calma. Passou a lembrar-se de coisas boas então: de seu pai, de sua mãe e de seus irmãos, todos reunidos em volta da mesa no _Shabat_, do rapaz judeu que era seu noivo e que em breve iriam se casar e isso a reconfortou. Acreditava que tinha tudo isso na vida porque D´us a abençoara.

Não demorou então para que todos chegassem numa sala: a sala do diretor. Entretanto o diretor não estava ali, estava do lado de fora e abriu a porta para os oficiais entrarem em sua sala. Aquele que segurava a lista se dirigiu então aos alunos:

- De agora em diante vocês estão proibidos de freqüentar esta universidade. – disse num alemão perfeito. – Estão dispensados.

- Mas... – começou um dos alunos. – O que houve?

O oficial o olhou de cima a baixo, demorando nos detalhes. Então finalmente os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos do aluno:

- Desde abril deste ano a quota de judeus por universidade alemã foi instituída. Vocês não tem espaço nesta universidade. As cadeiras que ocupam serão de alunos alemães.

Depois disso os oficiais encaminharam os estudantes para fora da universidade. As pesadas portas de madeira se fecharam nas costas de todos eles e eles se olharam com certo pesar depois de cada um tomar seu rumo. Harry respirou fundo então. Aquilo havia sido humilhante e ele não estava sabendo sobre esta lei, então com certeza era sobre isso que Sirius falava na carta. Sentiu o ódio lhe subir. Qual seria a próxima atitude deles?

Após poucos dias finalmente Sirius havia chegado à Munique. Era uma segunda-feira de manhã quando ele e Remus entraram na casa de Harry. Quem os recebeu foi Lílian, que largou rapidamente o que fazia para atender à porta.

- Sirius, que bom que chegou e que está tudo bem. – ela disse e ele percebeu o tom de preocupação nela e em como transparecia preocupação. – Remus, quanto tempo! – ela comentou abraçando o outro ao lado de Sirius, esquecendo-se de um dia que chegou a descriminar a ambos.

Os dois homens a cumprimentaram com carinho. Eles adentraram e então viram Harry sentado na sala. Ele lia distraidamente a _Torá_, mas ergueu os olhos para o padrinho e seu amigo assim que chegaram. Ele deu um meio sorriso e colocou o livro no sofá para levantar e abraçar Sirius. Os olhos dourados de Remus observaram com cuidado o carinho que havia entre ambos.

- Que bom revê-lo, padrinho. – Harry murmurou.

Sirius segurou em seus ombros e olhou cada detalhe dele:

- Está tudo bem Harry? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim. Só estou um pouco chateado porque fui obrigado a deixar a universidade. – comentou.

- Então você estava mesmo certo, Remus. – comentou Sirius indignado.

Neste momento Harry colocou os olhos sobre Remus. O mesmo percebeu a curiosidade do judeu e se adiantou para cumprimentá-lo:

- É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. Seu padrinho fala muito de você.

Logo os quatro se sentaram na sala e Sirius visivelmente preocupado, tornou a Harry:

- Eu lhe disse que as coisas se complicariam. Precisamos sair do país, Harry.

- Ah de novo isso... – ele murmurou evitando olhá-lo.

- Eu não entendo sua relutância, Harry. – comentou Lílian. – Agora você não tem mais amizade com aquele nazista.

Aquilo aos ouvidos de Sirius soou como a melhor notícia que ele poderia ter no ano:

- Não mesmo Harry? – ele indagou mostrando evidente alegria.

Harry respirou fundo e seus olhos adquiriram um imenso pesar. A única pessoa que reparou naquilo foi Remus. Ele tinha certeza que Harry tinha um relacionamento com o tal nazista e agora que ele via a tristeza permear os olhos do judeu tinha certeza. Por algum motivo o relacionamento não havia dado certo e isso ainda atormentava Harry.

- Não, não temos mais uma amizade. – ele disse, tentando ser neutro.

- O que ele fez a Harry, Lily? – perguntou Sirius então, apesar de feliz, com certa raiva.

- Eu não sei dos detalhes, Sirius. Harry não me contou e apesar de James dizer que também não sabe eu duvido muito. Só posso lhe dizer que Harry sofreu muito e...

- Pare com isso mamãe, não exagere. – Harry interferiu, mas foi cortado por ela.

- Exagero? – ela indagou chocada. – O que eu e seu pai passamos durante os últimos meses foi o próprio inferno!

- O que quer dizer com isso, Lily? – perguntou Sirius, cada vez mais sério e ameaçador.

- Harry não saiu de casa desde o início do ano. – ela começou. – E ficou profundamente triste e quando eu digo profundamente, é profundamente mesmo! Ele ficou muito doente e até parou de freqüentar as aulas.

- Mamãe! – Harry interferiu.

- É verdade! – ela enfatizou olhos verdes em olhos verdes. – Sirius, foi horrível. Faz uma semana que as coisas voltaram ao normal nesta casa.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou. Harry estava visivelmente nervoso com a exposição. Sirius já estava pronto para falar quando Remus interveio:

- Já que o assunto é recente e machuca os sentimentos de Harry acredito que seja melhor termos cuidado ao falar sobre isso e falar sobre isso quando ele se sentir confortável, não é mesmo? – indagou para Sirius e Lílian. – Afinal estamos visando o bem estar dele, não é isso?

Harry olhou para ele surpreso. Não esperava que sua salvação fosse vir dali. Ele engoliu em seco e o agradeceu com os olhos. Lílian respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava cansada daquela história toda. Já Sirius olhou para Remus e este o olhou pedindo que se acalmasse, afinal o garoto estava sendo massacrado. Ele relevou o pedido mudo do amante, mas não sem antes dizer uma última coisa:

- Harry eu peço que se prepare porque eu quero conversar com você sobre este assunto, está bem?

- Está bem Sirius. – ele disse com a voz baixa e de novo Remus percebeu tristeza ali.

Mais tarde quando James saiu da loja encontrou Sirius e Remus em casa e os três logo se enfiaram no quarto de casal para conversar. Harry ficou andando de um canto para o outro em seu quarto apenas imaginando o que os três tanto falavam. Por mais que tentasse ouvir não conseguia. Do lado de dentro James estava encostado num dos móveis do quarto de braços cruzados enquanto Sirius e Remus estavam sentados na cama, um ao lado do outro.

- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com Harry. – disse Sirius para James. – E eu sei que ele não vai me dizer tudo e eu sei que você sabe de tudo.

- Sim. – comentou James arrumando os óculos no rosto. – Mas eu posso lhe garantir que fiz o melhor para ajudar meu filho.

- Não desconfio disso James. Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu. Eu também me preocupo com ele e quero protegê-lo.

Remus percebia a tensão ali e segurou a mão de Sirius. Ele se atentou ao movimento e James retomou:

- Eu não posso falar Sirius. É um segredo, compreende? – ele disse enfatizando a última palavra na esperança de que ele entendesse o que ele estava querendo dizer.

- James. – ele disse olhando fundo dentro dos olhos dele. – Não precisa me falar a respeito de lealdade. Só que aqui a situação é muito, muito diferente. Seu filho está na companhia de um assassino. Remus não é um assassino. – disse apontando para o companheiro a seu lado. – Você o conhece, sabe quem ele é. Este garoto que hoje já deve ser um homem formado é um desconhecido e é um nazista e seu filho é um judeu! Preciso lhe dizer algo mais? – implicou.

James pareceu pensar por alguns instantes e então respondeu:

- Você acredita mesmo que Draco possa feri-lo?

- Sim e ele já fez isso. Mas no caso falo da vida do nosso filho mesmo. – disse Sirius e afundou a cabeça nas mãos.

James respirou fundo e achou engraçado ele se referir a Harry como filho dos dois. De certa forma Sirius tinha razão. Apesar de três anos e Draco nunca ter feito nada a Harry naquele momento as coisas estavam mudando. A política nazista estava, aos poucos, instituindo um sentimento anti-semita cada vez mais evidente e se aquele rapaz oscilava tanto de humor e tanto de ideologia talvez Sirius tivesse razão, nada o impedia de fazer algum mal maior a Harry.

- Eu vou lhe contar, mas precisa me prometer que não vai dizer nada a Harry e muito menos enchê-lo de perguntas ou de falatórios.

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça e então James contou a história toda para ele. Entretanto sua consciência ainda lhe chamava a atenção e ele omitiu o fato de os dois terem tido um relacionamento, portanto omitiu que Draco, entre outros motivos, havia se afastado de Harry por causa do casamento com a noiva. Remus ouviu tudo com atenção e percebeu que James escondia o principal, mas não disse nada. Não achava correto que ele dissesse, mas sim Harry e se ele quisesse. Depois de ouvir toda a história Sirius tinha mais do que certeza que odiava o nazista.

- E então acabou mesmo?

- Bem, Harry está dando um tempo na amizade deles, pelo que entendi e senti. Ele não pretende deixar de falar com Draco, está apenas se curando do que aconteceu. Deve ser por isso que ele resiste e não quer ir para Londres.

- James, você compreende que os primeiros sinais de que algo pior vai acontecer aqui estão evidentes? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu sei, mas o que fazer? – ele deu de ombros. – Eu não posso obrigar Harry a ir.

- Neste caso sim, você deve! – disse Sirius rindo de desespero. – Pelo amor de Deus, James.

- Acalme-se Sirius. – disse Remus. – Nós conversamos vagamente sobre isso, James. – disse Remus então para o outro que o olhou nos olhos. – Eu compreendo o seu dilema e é evidente pela história que Draco significa muito para Harry.

- De fato. – disse James lembrando-se de tudo.

- Mas preciso concordar com Sirius neste momento, eu... Temo mesmo por vocês também. Deve haver uma forma de conciliar as coisas. – disse Remus com pesar. – Eu não imaginava que a coisa iria se complicar tanto e receio que isso ainda não é nada.

Os três homens ficaram em silêncio.

- O que eu faço? – disse James com tristeza.

- Um momento. – disse Sirius. – Estamos falando de uma amizade, não de um casamento.

No mesmo segundo Remus olhou para James e os dois abaixaram as cabeças discretos. Isso não passou batido por Sirius.

- O que eu perdi? – insistiu.

- Ora Sirius, eu não acho que sejam apenas amigos. – disse Remus para livrar James de dizer. – Eu já havia comentado com você antes. Isso dificulta.

- Isso confere James? Sabe algo? – disse Sirius olhando-o seriamente.

- O que isso importa? – James deu de ombros.

- Importa muito! James! – Sirius aumentou o tom de voz de novo.

- Ok se for isso... – começou James. – Não importa este blá blá blá ideológico. Se tanto um quanto outro abriu mão do que acredita pelo outro já é uma grande prova de que se gostam. Como separar algo desta dimensão?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

- Eles terão de se separar por algum tempo. – disse Remus dando de ombros. – Não há outra opção. Terão de ter paciência.

- E para enfiar isso na cabeça de Harry? – questionou James.

- Se consegui enfiar na sua e na de Remus ainda há uma esperança! – disse Sirius levantando e arregalando os olhos.

Nem naquela noite e nem na seguinte Sirius foi conversar com Harry. O judeu achou tudo muito estranho, mas não lhe disse nada. Não questionou também quando disse que iria encontrar alguns parentes distantes. Tudo o que Harry tinha na cabeça agora era algo muito sério: ficaria ou não na Alemanha? Ele não estava mais com Draco, mas o amava e o queria e então o que fazer? Ele já começara a sentir na própria pele o que a Alemanha de Hitler tencionava e então o que fazer?

Na quarta-feira à tarde Sirius saiu do hotel em que estava hospedado com Remus em direção à casa de sua prima Narcisa. Na carta ela havia avisado que seu marido não ficava em casa a tarde e que seria ótimo recebê-lo para que ele soubesse que ela não pensava como ele e que estava feliz por se aproximar de alguém de sua família. Aquilo havia deixado Sirius feliz, nem tudo estava perdido afinal. Era por volta das 16 horas quando Sirius tocou na casa de Narcisa.

- _Frau_ Neidhofer, _herr_ Black chegou. – informou uma das empregadas.

Narcisa ergueu os olhos muito azuis e levantou do sofá ajeitando no corpo um vestido justo de seda azul clara. Os diamantes cintilavam em seu pescoço e orelhas. Ela abriu um sorriso discreto e verdadeiro quando se direcionou para receber Sirius. Assim que o primo entrou seu sorriso se abriu mais.

- Minha nossa, Narcisa! – foi o comentário dele ao vê-la. Ela corou um pouco e lhe deu um abraço meio sem jeito.

- Sirius! Ah como é bom revê-lo... – ela disse lembrando-se da infância de ambos.

Os dois primos se separaram e mais uma vez se olharam de cima a baixo:

- Que bom saber que está bem, Narcisa. – ele disse olhando-a com carinho.

- Venha, vamos entrar. – ela disse sorrindo.

Ambos foram até o jardim atrás da casa e sentaram-se à mesa e logo as empregadas foram servindo uma infinidade de coisas:

- Não precisava de tudo isso para me receber, Narcisa. – comentou vendo a mesa ser preenchida rapidamente.

- Ora, precisava até de mais. Ficamos muitos anos distante. – ela disse com pesar, enquanto pegava uma xícara de chá.

Sirius respirou fundo. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e levou os olhos cinzentos para a prima:

- Você está linda. Entretanto não me parece feliz e levando em consideração o que disse na carta...

Narcisa levou os olhos azuis para Sirius. Uma delicada sombra permeava seu rosto branquíssimo.

- Lucius mudou tanto. Sempre foi um homem patriota e eu mesma sempre fui, mas tudo isso o deixou cego. – ela resumiu. – Foram anos terríveis. Esses últimos 14 anos foram terríveis. Só piora. – ela disse apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos com suavidade.

Ele a observou atentamente e com pesar. Provou do chá e se voltou para ela:

- Você deveria deixá-lo.

- Isso seria um escândalo imenso. – ela disse desviando os olhos. – Eu não me sinto preparada para enfrentar algo assim.

- Mas não é pior a convivência com ele? – perguntou Sirius suavemente.

- Nós não convivemos, primo. – ela disse com um sorriso triste.

- Mas você o ama? - insistiu.

Narcisa pensou por alguns segundos. Claro que o amava quando casou com ele, apesar de tudo. Entretanto os anos e a convivência foram mudando o sentimento de forma brusca demais. Tanto que ela estava com outro homem e este sim ela poderia dizer que amava. O rosto dela foi ganhando cor e ela deu um sorriso meigo:

- Não o amo mais.

Sirius não a questionou mais porque percebeu que o fato de não haver mais amor não era tão grave para ela assim. O que a entristecia é que seu casamento havia dado errado, mas não era culpa dela e nisso ele concordava. Ele deu um meio sorriso para ela enquanto permanecia com a mão em cima da mesa. Usava um elegante terno cinza, cor que lhe caia muito bem.

- E tem nosso filho também Sirius. Apesar de às vezes pensar que seria até melhor para ele que nos separássemos, às vezes acho que não. Ele já me parece muito confuso, então... – ela disse reticente, balançando a cabeça.

- Então o que? – perguntou Sirius interessado.

- Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças separá-lo desta crença cega do pai, entretanto ficou difícil. Meu filho já é um homem, ele tem 27 anos, mas passou a adolescência visitando Hitler na prisão, sendo doutrinado no partido e depois na SS. – contou e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

- Acalme-se, Narcisa. – disse Sirius tirando um lenço do bolso e estendendo a ela, a qual agradeceu.

- Ele é um bom homem. – ela disse segurando o lenço, olhos lacrimosos. – Ele só é influenciável. E é difícil quando se passa quase toda a vida nisso. Ele luta. – ela disse balançando a cabeça negativamente, olhando para baixo. – Mas o pai tem muito domínio sobre ele. A ideologia tem. Ele é um escravo disso tudo e quando consegue se libertar é pego novamente.

Sirius pensou naquilo por algum tempo. Vendo a prima contar a história daquela forma parecia triste. Vendo-a contar daquela forma tinha a sensação que deveria ser mesmo muito difícil, afinal era a realidade que aquele homem havia nascido. Como jogar tudo para o alto e não acreditar piamente naquilo que martelam na sua cabeça de forma constante e perfeita?

- Quando você diz que ele luta o que quer dizer exatamente? - perguntou Sirius pensativo.

Entretanto antes que Narcisa pudesse responder uma das empregadas se apresentou e disse:

- _Frau_ Neidhofer, seu filho está aqui.

Após apresentação, ela se retirou e um belo homem loiro de olhos azuis cinzentos encontrou os olhos vermelhos da mãe. E foi segurando o quepe da SS com o símbolo da morte que ele encontrou os olhos de Sirius e empalideceu.

oOo

Ele tirou os olhos do livro em cima da mesa quando ouviu que alguém batia na porta.

- Pode entrar. – ele disse casualmente.

- Olá Harry, como vai? – perguntou Remus com um leve sorriso no rosto.

O garoto se ajeitou e levantou da cadeira para recebê-lo.

- Olá! Tudo bem e o senhor? – perguntou educadamente.

- Tudo bem. Atrapalho alguma coisa?

- De forma alguma, senhor. – disse oferecendo a ele uma cadeira e ambos se sentaram.

- Seu padrinho foi conversar com a prima hoje. – disse explicando a presença dele ali.

- Isso é muito bom. – comentou Harry olhando-o. – Espero que dê tudo certo.

- Sim. – disse olhando ao redor e vendo o pequeno quarto bagunçado do garoto. – Harry não pretende continuar os estudos?

- Eu estava numa Universidade pública. Não tenho como fazer uma particular agora então... Isso terá de esperar. Tentei entrar em outras, mas as quotas para judeus acabaram. – explicou Harry olhando para os livros em cima da mesa.

- Compreendo. – disse Remus pensativo. – Você é muito inteligente. Sirius falou muito sobre você. Seria uma pena não concluir a faculdade.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Havia se entristecido muito por parar de estudar, mas não podia fazer nada. Obviamente já pensara em trabalhar em algum local, mas assim que sabiam que era judeu o emprego lhe era negado.

- Não fique triste. – retomou Remus. – Há outras possibilidades.

- Como? – perguntou Harry ainda distante.

- Londres. – disse Remus casualmente. – Pode concluir a faculdade lá e depois voltar.

Harry respirou fundo. Novamente aquele assunto e desta vez por Remus e não Sirius. Com certeza o padrinho mandara Remus falar com ele na tentativa de convencê-lo. Sabia que teria de ser muito delicado e educado com o homem, não podia se destemperar. Sirius não era bobo.

- Acho que o senhor sabe o que penso sobre isso, não sabe? – questionou tentando ao máximo não ser grosseiro.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas como eu te disse seria temporário, apenas para acabar o curso.

- Eu estou estudando sozinho, _herr_ Lupin. Isso me ajudará até eu poder concluir o curso por aqui mesmo.

- Estará perdendo um tempo precioso. – comentou Remus. – Neste tempo poderá concluir o curso e ter seu diploma e exercer sua profissão.

Harry respirou fundo. Não seria fácil. Por um momento seus olhos se encheram de tristeza e isso não passou despercebido por Remus.

- Ei garoto. – ele disse amorosamente. – Por que é tão difícil para você? – questionou e Harry percebeu ali que ele se referia à Draco.

- Eu não sei. – confessou Harry e ele parecia cansado. – Não sei. – murmurou para si.

Remus se encostou melhor na cadeira e então resolveu ser direto:

- Você acha que ele não o esperaria?

Harry se sobressaltou. Apesar de Remus não ter dito nada demais, ainda assim aquilo tinha uma dupla interpretação.

- Eu... – Harry se confundiu. Não havia pensado daquela forma ainda.

- Ele poderia vê-lo em Londres. – sugeriu Remus e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

Harry enrubesceu. Ele limpou a garganta e prosseguiu:

- Eu não sei se seria o caso. Nós não estamos conversando.

- Então retome o contato com ele. – sugeriu Remus. – Ou o que ele fez é imperdoável?

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez. Não, não era imperdoável, mas no momento era, tanto que ele não perdoou.

- Ainda não é a hora. – resumiu esperando que o homem diante de si se contentasse com aquilo.

- Bem Harry isso é apenas um aspecto da história e você sabe o outro.

- Eu sei sim. E há uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Além disso, eu luto para evitar que o Nazismo se espalhe pela Alemanha. Eu não posso deixar meus companheiros.

Harry se lembrou então da conversa que tivera com Hermione após o incidente na faculdade. Ela lhe dissera que havia um grupo pertencente ao Partido Comunista Soviético que estava levando companheiros para a União Soviética no intuito de treiná-los militarmente para o confronto que uma hora iria estourar. Ela e Rony se alistaram e ofereceram a chance para Harry fazer o mesmo.

- Compreendo. – disse Remus preocupado. – Mas você sabe o risco disso e a chance ínfima de dar certo.

- Eu preciso tentar. – disse Harry olhando para ele com brilho nos olhos. – Preciso. Não há outra forma de saber.

- E seus pais Harry? Não pensa na dor da perda caso eles o percam? – perguntou Remus com seriedade.

- Eu estou lutando por um mundo melhor para que eles vivam. É o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir a vida que eles me deram. – disse com o olhar distante. Depois voltou a olhar para Remus. – E é por isso que conversarei ainda hoje com Sirius e com eles.

- Não compreendo. – disse Remus franzindo o cenho.

- Eles têm de partir para Londres e ficar em segurança. Eu vou ficar e lutar.

- Mas... – Remus começou em choque.

- Não há outra forma. Eu já pensei muito e esta é minha conclusão. – finalizou Harry olhando pela janela do quarto. – Todos me vêem como um menino, mas eu sou um homem e um homem certo e convicto de seus ideais e crenças.

Remus não esperava por aquilo. Com certeza ninguém sabia sobre as intenções de Harry e ele estava sendo o primeiro a saber. Ele engoliu em seco e sua expressão se fechou. Como que Sirius lidaria com tudo aquilo?

oOo

Narcisa sorriu em seguida. Ela levantou e abraçou o filho, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Sirius permanecia colado na cadeira. Ele não podia acreditar no que o destino lhe reservara!

- Querido, este é meu primo, Sirius Black. – disse Narcisa apresentando-o.

O silêncio que perdurou foi absurdo. Draco não podia acreditar que o padrinho de Harry fosse primo de sua mãe – e dele. Ele engoliu em seco e então a mãe percebeu o desconforto entre os dois. Os olhos de Sirius pareciam fuzilar Draco.

- Mas... O que está havendo? – perguntou confusa.

- Eu já o vi antes mamãe, apenas isso. – disse Draco sem tirar os olhos de Sirius.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ainda confusa e desta vez procurou a resposta em Sirius.

- Sim. – disse ele sem deixar de olhá-lo. – Na casa do meu afilhado.

- Draco pode me explicar isso? – indagou a mãe desconfortável com a tensão entre ambos.

- Ele é padrinho de Harry, _mutter_. Eu o conheci ao acaso na casa dele.

- Sirius você é padrinho de Harry? Que coincidência enorme! – disse Narcisa abrindo um sorriso que logo morreu. – O que há com vocês? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Nada, foi apenas uma surpresa, não é mesmo _herr_ Black? – indagou se sentando e representando o melhor que podia. Esperava que o mal educado ali fizesse o mesmo.

- Uma surpresa absurda. – disse Sirius. Ele se virou para Narcisa. – Sabe que Harry é judeu, prima?

Ela engoliu em seco e então respondeu:

- Sim, eu o conheci. É um ótimo garoto. Era sobre ele que eu ia falar quando Draco entrou. – resumiu, querendo explicar em poucas palavras que era dessa forma que Draco lutava: tendo contato e amor por um judeu.

- Por que iam falar sobre Harry? – perguntou Draco da forma mais casual que pôde.

- Nada meu filho. – disse a mãe percebendo a frieza incomum em Draco.

- Sim, havia um motivo. – seguiu Sirius. – Mas eu já entendi. – disse sem desgrudar os olhos de Draco.

O nazista pregou os olhos azuis e frios em Sirius:

- Espero que tenha entendido então _desta vez_. – enfatizou e isso não passou despercebido por Narcisa.

- Mas o que há entre vocês? – ela disse exasperada batendo as mãos na mesa. – Eu não quero acreditar que acha que meu filho seja um assassino de judeus, Sirius Black! – ela disse vermelha olhando para ele.

Sirius respirou fundo e olhou para o outro lado. Tinha de se conter. Não podia fazer aquilo ainda mais agora que sabia que Draco era de seu sangue, que era filho de Narcisa. De alguma forma, depois passado o choque, ele compreendia que Draco já não era tão estranho assim e que aquela mulher ali, mãe dele, falava dele com muito amor. Assassino não, mas ainda assim quem poderia assegurar no futuro? Ele se acalmou e falou com ela:

- Perdão Narcisa, mas foi um choque imenso quando um oficial da SS entrou na casa do meu afilhado judeu. Espero que compreenda isso também.

_Frau_ Neidhofer respirou fundo e considerou as palavras de Sirius. Realmente, dada as circunstâncias, com certeza fora um choque tremendo. Seria impossível ela não compreender o lado do primo, mas também não permitiria que o filho fosse visto como algo que não era.

- Então que bom que se reencontraram aqui porque isso é uma prova de que meu filho é um bom homem. – ela disse orgulhosa. – E que não faria mal a ninguém por nenhum motivo.

- Mamãe. – disse Draco sem olhá-la, mas pedindo para que parasse com um sinal.

- Filho, ele sabe da vez em que Harry veio aqui e que Lucius quase os surpreendeu e que você se arriscou para protegê-lo?

- Harry esteve aqui? – indagou Sirius franzindo o cenho.

- Mãe! – esbravejou Draco olhando para ela de olhos arregalados.

- Ele sabe que ele dormiu aqui e que por três anos você esteve ao lado dele? – continuava Narcisa na tentativa de provar ao primo que o filho era bom.

Depois daquela Draco afundou na cadeira e tombou a cabeça para trás.

- É preciso que você saiba Sirius que o meu filho sempre protegeu o seu afilhado. É de suma importância que não pense nada além do que os fatos mostram. – disse Narcisa olhando para Sirius sem piscar.

- O que os fatos mostram. – disse Sirius lívido.

- Sim! – ela enfatizou.

- Ok, eu já entendi o que os fatos mostram. – disse Sirius balançando a cabeça negativamente. Remus estava certo.

- Não compreendo sua reticência. – comentou Narcisa.

- Ok agora chega. – disse Draco se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Não chega não. – disse Sirius olhando perigosamente para ele. – Já que você o protege tanto como diz minha prima, terá de me ajudar em algo. - mãe e filho olharam interrogativos para Sirius. – Convença Harry a ir para Londres. – ele pediu suavizando a voz. Aquilo era muito importante para ele. – Você deve saber até mais do que eu que ele não está seguro aqui. – explicava Sirius abrindo mão do orgulho pelo bem do afilhado. – E ele não ouve a ninguém. Ele deve ouvir você.

Draco respirou fundo. Narcisa sabia que Sirius tinha razão e olhou preocupada para Draco. O nazista se sentiu perdido. Harry não queria conversar com ele como ele faria isso? Não pensava mais em distância, nem que ele estaria longe, nem nada. Sirius tinha razão, Harry tinha que se resguardar.

- Ok eu posso tentar. – disse mordendo o lábio inferior, pensando, os olhos perdidos.

- Fará mesmo isso? – insistiu Sirius. – Tem de ser de verdade, não deve confundi-lo dizendo uma coisa, mas querendo dizer outra.

- Nunca fui falso com Harry. – ele disse, mas sua consciência o cobrou. Ele engoliu em seco e prosseguiu. - Eu tentarei fazê-lo ir, mas não posso prometer conseguir. Ele é difícil. – disse lembrando do gênio do judeu.

- _Danke_. – disse Sirius verdadeiramente, sentindo-se até aliviado.

**Tradução do alemão**

Der Anfrage – O Pedido

**Observação:**

A questão da quota para judeus nas Universidades alemãs e do uso obrigatório do _Hail_ em 1933 conferem com os dados históricos oficiais.

**Resposta aos **_**reviews**_**:**

**Dora Zeferino:** Menine, obrigada pelo elogio e sim, Remus comanda! Eba! Desculpe mesmo a demora em atualizar, mas teve meu aniversário, entrevista de emprego, visita de Minas, tudo de uma vez e eu só consegui terminar o capítulo hoje! Eu já tinha oito folhas escritas, então faltava pouco, mas bem, tá aí! Espero que goste! Beijos.

**Deh Isaacs:** Querida, eles são praticamente os pilares do poder! Severus é amor para sempre. Sirius é vida para sempre e Narcisa nesta fic é diva para sempre. E essa coisa de chove não molha com Harry e Draco é de lei né? E o amado do Sev, hmmm quem será? To pensando em dedicar um capítulo inteiro contando esta parte tudo de bom da vida do nosso amado...

**Nagase Doll Collins:** Querida, eu tento mesmo fazer capítulos sempre muito legais! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Demorou para sair o 23 mas ele tá aí! Espero que goste dele também, achei que teve momentos legais de alguma tensão. Beijos.

**Schaala:** Cara, só porque você me elogiou eu atrasei um pouco! Me desculpa, mas não foi má vontade não, houveram muitos imprevistos! Menine, o amor do Sev é algo a ser revelado, mas depois de algumas coisas estou em dúvida a respeito de outras (confuso? Hauhhau) e bem, o loiro gostoso sempre terá o nosso perdão, ele pode fazer o que for... Também acho uma pena a realidade não ser como nas fics, mas te digo colega, o problema são as pessoas. As pessoas só querem sonhar, não estão afim de tornar sonho em realidade porque são medrosas. E isso é uma pena! E sobre a caça aos judeus, não quero nem ver! Beijos.

**LiNeAloKa:** Menine logo você terá dor, eu te prometo! E não insista muito porque senão a dor será tão fortemente forte que você vai querer calmaria! (zueira, rs) E Sev é amor. Sev é vida na vida para sempre. Eu amo este homem! Ele não deu as caras neste, mas soon... Ai ai, espero que minha cabeça não role! Fofíssima, fico feliz que a fic surpreenda. Eu não gosto de ser nada previsível, mas também não é legal desestimular o leitor, por isso vai dando as dicas para que eu possa melhorar!

Essa coisa dúbia em relação ao Draco é o ponto alto desta fic, compreende? Nós temos que odiá-lo e amá-lo ao mesmo tempo até porque o tema Nazismo acaba fazendo a mesma coisa com o público em geral, o misto da raiva com o fascínio, então o Draco vem com este poder nesta fic.

E o Sev é uma coisa que demorou, mas apareceu e salvou a fic (e a vida do Draco ao meu ver) se bem que a Narcisa neste capítulo foi mais mãe do que nunca (aquela que não vê que o filho cresce e faz o bendito pagar mico), mas Sev é algo tão tentadoramente másculo e apetitoso que dá dó de não colocá-lo em altas cenas de amor louco aqui. Mas vamos ver o que dá pra fazer neste sentido nesta fic, afinal somos humanas e necessitamos de Sev na vida (sem roupa e fazendo sexo).

E o Harry é temperamental, menine! Ele sofre, ele se torna vítima obrigatoriamente, mas o orgulho sempre o lembra que está ali latente e o pequeno desejo de vingança também. Ele é humano também e tem suas falhas. Na verdade o folgado se sente melhor por saber que o bonitão ainda gosta dele, isso para ele foi um alívio, por isso o surto de arrogância. Mas te prometo que se ele não parar eu o faço lembrar o quão desejado o Draco é!

O Sirius é aquele cara que pelos amigos e por quem ele ama faz tudo. Ele não engole o Draco ainda, mas não deixou passar a oportunidade de convencer Harry do que ele quer, neste sentido ele consegue deixar de lado por alguns segundos o ódio em prol do melhor para Harry. Mas só por enquanto... E bem, ele alfinetou o loirão mil vezes, logo... Acho difícil eles se tornarem amigos de bar.

Essa coisa de Cissy ficou como mel na boca do Sev, fato. Mas é o Sev, o que poderíamos esperar?

E sobre a saída da Alemanha acho que já dei a letra neste capítulo hein!

**Carol:** Quem tem Sev na vida tem Deus na vida e só. Ai menine, será que você vai acertar quem é o amor do Sev? To pensando tanto nisso, quero que seja algo maravilhosamente maravilhoso, mas acho que neste segundo já escolhi o amado do gostosão. É, haverá dor -_-. Tenta chutar! Uhu!

Ah menine, eu acho que agora eu entendi quem que você tá achando que é e se eu entendi certo o que disse você errou! Heuhehe! Ou não sei lá! De qualquer forma quero mostrar que Sev é macho e por isso mandou o Draco ser macho também!

E sobre reconquistar o Harry vamos esperar que ele não caia na crise de "mamãe quero ser Olga Benário" assuma uma falsa identidade alemã pura e passe a vida inteira fornecendo o corpo para o nosso nazista gostoso. Ok, bjs.

E sim, Narcisa e Sev fariam um belo par, mas a necessidade que eu tenho de Sev com outro homem é doentia e contagiosa!

E eu sempre adoro seus comentários, não sabia que estava dodói, mas que bom que está melhor! E valeu mesmo pelo feliz aniversário, eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter lembrado! Que fofa! E sobre reler a fic, que coragem hein menina! Sei que os capítulos não são longos, mas ainda assim tem bastante coisa. Beijos!

**Victoire Malfoy:** Querida, quando li seu review fiquei muito tocada pela forma como expressou seus sentimentos e sensações. Eu fico muito feliz que eu consiga mexer desta forma com o emocional das pessoas senão eu seria uma escritora ruim (e digo escritora não por me achar a tal, mas pelo simples fato de escrever) e eu sei que eu tenho muito o que melhorar, mas Engel se tornou um tipo de treino para que eu possa trabalhar com diferentes emoções e sensações.

E bem, eu amo Lacrimosa e Rammstein, adoro a língua alemã, adoro segunda guerra mundial (meio óbvio). Tenho uma cópia em português mesmo de Mein Kampf (mas isso acredito ter comentado em outros capítulos) e olha só que coisa, neste momento, neste mês, neste dia, o cara pelo qual sou louca usava um brinco com uma suástica e a águia que era da época da guerra. Um senhor muito idoso deu este objeto para ele (que ele deve ter ajeitado e transformado em um brinco). Ele é apaixonado pelas táticas de guerra nazista, não pela ideologia (que a história oficial conta) por isso usava este brinco. Quantas coincidências hein linda?

Seu review foi um doce para os meus olhos. Depois que o li na época escrevi oito páginas sem parar, muito obrigada! No dia que você escreveu foi o dia que eu li e devido aos comentários acabei desenterrando algumas informações sobre mim. Eu tenho ascendência judia e isso consta nos seguintes livros:

1 Sangre Judia de Pere Bonnin

2 Raízes Judaicas No Brasil de Flavio Mendes Carvalho

3 Dicionário Sefaradi de Sobrenomes

4 A Origem Judaica dos Brasileiros de José Geraldo Rodrigues de Alckmin Filho

5 Judios Conversos de Mario Javier Saban

Por isso também é um desafio escrever esta fic. Tentei olhar os dois lados da moeda e conversei com muita gente mesmo, mas decidi no final das contas adotar a versão da história oficial a respeito dos fatos, até mesmo para evitar qualquer tipo de má interpretação seja lá do que for. É uma ficção, mas nunca se sabe como esta ou aquela pessoa pode entender. Não quero ofender nada nem ninguém, então sei lá. Beijos.

**thanatos:** Meu, que legal que consegui fazer você parar a leitura e me deixar um review antes de chegar ao final! Sério, isso é muito legal porque quer dizer que chamou sua atenção, que mexeu com suas emoções e logo foi inevitável deixar de escrever para registrar isso! Muito bom! Legal que consegui te emocionar! E sim, fui eu quem escrevi todo o capítulo 15, assim como todos os outros! A parte da cama e todas as outras fui eu mesma que escrevi. Quanto ao Snape ele não será este homem terrível não, credo. Sev é amor! Beijos.

_Feliz Ano Novo para todas/os vocês que lêem e/ou comentam a fanfic! Beijos!_


	24. Die Wiedervereinigung

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro – Die Wiedervereinigung

O amor é um animal selvagem

Ele morde e arranha e caminha em minha direção

Ele me segura com força com mil braços

E me arrasta para dentro de seu ninho de amor

**Rammstein – Amour**

Sirius não demorou muito tempo na casa de Narcisa. Eles conversaram um pouco mais, ainda na presença de Draco e o nazista ficou a pensar em como poderia chegar perto de Harry novamente após o ocorrido. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes e isso era visível por seus olhos azuis quase cinza. A confusão dentro de Sirius era grande: Draco era seu parente, ele tinha quase certeza mesmo de que ele teve alguma coisa com Harry, não o suportava por suas escolhas, mas talvez ele fosse o único que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para tirar Harry dali.

Foi com esses pensamentos que ele chegou na casa do afilhado e encontrou Remus junto com James e Lily na mesa da cozinha. Eles tinham a cabeça baixa e pareciam estar levemente esgotados. Aquilo preocupou Sirius que caminhou com passsos rápidos até eles:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou a todos.

James respirou fundo e encontrou os olhos verdes da esposa. Remus afastou uma cadeira ao seu lado para que Sirius pudesse sentar. Ele aceitou o convite com impaciência e então seu amante lhe respondeu:

- Conversei com Harry hoje e ele conversou com James e Lily. – explicava ele com serenidade.

- E então? – insistiu olhando-o nos olhos.

- Harry não irá para Londres. Não há como fazê-lo ir. Entretanto James e Lily concordaram em ir conosco e respeitar a decisão dele de ficar aqui.

Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos e apertou os lábios um contra o outro e respondeu:

- Remus, ainda há uma esperança.

- Qual? – perguntou sem entender.

- Hoje fui à casa de Narcisa e descobri que Draco é filho dela, portanto meu parente.

- O que? – perguntou Lily impressionada.

- Como isso, Sirius? – perguntou James segurando a mão da esposa.

- A vida é uma constante ironia. – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso enviesado. – Mas eu conversei com ele e pedi que viesse convencer Harry a ir.

James respirou fundo e lembrou do último contato entre os dois. Não sabia como Harry iria reagir diante de Draco e ele se preocupou. Depois de uma longa conversa com Remus ele e a esposa decidiram que iriam para Londres. Não fora fácil convencê-los, mas Remus tinha o dom da palavra e ele não se via forçando Harry fazer algo que não acreditasse. Para Lily fora mais difícil, mas a decisão final cabia ao marido. Era com muita dor que eles resolveram ir embora, mas o filho deles também já era um homem e tinha total liberdade para fazer o que fosse melhor.

- Bom, não custa tentar. – disse Remus sem muitas esperanças. – A conversa entre nós quatro foi longa e ele disse que irá conversar com você também.

- Não. – disse Sirius. – Eu conversarei com ele depois de Draco conversar. – disse olhando para cada um.

Sirius tinha uma fé inabalável. Não que confiasse tanto no nazista, mas levando em consideração a dimensão do sentimento entre eles tudo era possível. Apesar de Harry ter tentado se aproximar do padrinho para conversar, este, discretamente o evitou e a noite perseguiu silenciosa na casa dos Baruch, pois Sirius e Remus se retiraram para o hotel e os pais se Harry foram dormir cedo.

Na manhã do dia seguinte Harry saira de casa a pretexto de encontrar os amigos Rony e Hermione afim de pegar mais detalhes a respeito do recrutamento dos Vermelhos da União Soviética. Enquanto andava pelas ruas mantinha o pensamento distante, mas centrado nessas convicções. Havia passado muito tempo negligente quanto a essas responsabilidades e por um segundo entendeu que Draco havia sido o centro de sua existência nos últimos três anos.

Ao lembrar-se dele engoliu em seco. Fazia tanto tempo e ao mesmo tempo parecia ter sido tudo tão rápido. E agora ele que ouvira falar por cima do poder de atração que Hitler exercia sobre as pessoas acabou por compará-lo a Draco: o nazista exercia o mesmo fascínio sobre ele. Por um momento achou que a política nacional socialista acabasse por fazer isso com seus adeptos, um tipo de maldição e encanto os permeava, tornando-os irresistíveis.

Parou de andar.

Seus olhos focalizaram a movimentação despreocupada das pessoas na rua. Ele teria mesmo pensado aquilo? Seus olhos se fecharam cansados. Quando os abriu a rua continuava do mesmo jeito. As pessoas ao seu redor mal podiam imaginar o que se passava por sua cabeça. Respirando fundo ele seguiu em frente. Arrumou o pesado casaco no corpo e já estava para pegar o bonde quando estancou, lívido.

O jovem alto e loiro sentiu suas pernas cederem, mas se manteve firme. Tentou não transparecer nada pela expressão resignada de seu rosto. Os olhos azuis pareciam bem mais velhos agora. Harry, com os olhos verdes que o intimidavam tanto, logo fechou a expressão. Desviou o olhar em direção ao bonde que já vinha do final da rua, mas antes que pensasse em se dirigir a ele, Draco seguiu em sua direção, desviando-se educadamente de velhas senhoras.

Ele ajeitou o quepe negro da SS. Harry se lembrou do dia em que o usou e sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. Ele engoliu em seco e sem movimentar um músculo observou o outro vir na sua direção, agora os músculos dele se movendo numa harmonia perfeita dentro do uniforme negro confeccionado por Hugo Boss especialmente para a elite nazista de Hitler.

Quando enfim o loiro estava na sua frente apenas os ruídos urbanos eram ouvidos. Apesar da cena hipnotizante Harry pôs-se a piscar e então Draco, mesmo dominado pelos olhos verdes,falou e sua voz soou normalmente:

- Harry, precisamos conversar. Antes que reaja não há ligação alguma com assuntos relacionados a nós dois. – explicou com serenidade, mas seu coração mal cabia no peito. – Peço que me ouça.

Por um instante o judeu considerou suas palavras. O bonde passava atrás do nazista, com seu ruído característico. Harry olhou para um lado e depois para o outro. Sua expressão se resignou. O que havia de tão importante a ser dito? E se não era sobre eles – e quando ele disse que não era sentiu uma ponta de decepção – isso lhe atiçou a curiosidade.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu um pouco seco. – Vamos até algum lugar então.

O nazista tomou a frente e o judeu o seguiu até uma cafeteria, não muito distante dali. Assim que entrou, a jovem senhora que dali tomava conta se empertigou, tomando uma postura ereta cheia de orgulho. Com sua voz, que tinha um timbre de sino, ela o saudou:

- _Heil Hitler_! - Ele respondeu a saudação educadamente e a mulher seguiu com sua fala sob olhos reprovadores de Harry. – Fique a vontade, senhor. Eu irei atendê-lo pessoalmente.

Draco agradeceu a gentileza da mulher e sentou em uma das mesas próxima a janela do local junto com Harry. Ela era a dona do local ali e havia as garçonetes para atender ao público, mas ela fazia questão de atender um SS. Draco reparou na revolta estampada no rosto de Harry. Achou melhor ignorar aquilo, não chegariam a lugar algum mesmo. O local estava parcialmente cheio, de forma que ali onde sentaram tinham alguma privacidade, mesmo que Draco chamasse a atenção com seu uniforme.

- Harry. – ele começou colocando ambas as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa. O judeu o olhou com rancor nos olhos. O nazista respirou fundo. – Eu preciso lhe pedir algo.

A sorridente dona do local chegou então perto de ambos:

- O que será, senhor? – perguntou orgulhosa.

- Dois cafés puros. – ele respondeu com um breve sorriso.

- Eu quero o meu com leite. – interrompeu Harry sem olhar para nenhum dos dois. Somente neste momento a mulher pareceu se dar conta de sua existência. Ela meneou a cabeça e se afastou.

- Sinto muito. – disse Draco, se referindo por ter escolhido por ele, sem consultá-lo.

- O que você tem para me pedir? – cortou Harry, prático.

- Você precisa deixar a Alemanha. – disse Draco com suavidade, indo direto ao ponto.

Harry não esperava por aquilo.

- O que? – indagou franzindo o cenho. – O que é isso agora? – perguntou sentindo o sangue lhe subir à cabeça.

- Você precisa ir para Londres com Sirius e seus pais. Não haverá condição alguma de deixar o país no ano que vem em segurança. – explicava ele com calma, o pensamento distante. Era nítida a tristeza nele. Diante de uma postura tão calma, Harry se conteve.

- Mas por que isso agora? Depois de tudo, o que é isso? Não compreendo!

- Como sabe, a política do país não será tolerante com judeus. Não é o que sempre afirmou? – disse Draco apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, olhos azuis nos olhos verdes.

- Mas não era você quem achava a política nazista ótima? – perguntou com ironia.

- Não é esta a questão. – dizia na mesma posição, sem piscar. – Será que eu preciso atualizá-lo das últimas leis?

Harry respirou fundo. Ele estivera totalmente fora de órbita durante o ano de 1933. Diante do silêncio do judeu, Draco prosseguiu.

- Em 7 de abril foi declarada a "Lei para a Restauração do Serviço Público Profissional". Isso quer dizer que judeus e outros servidores públicos e outros não confiáveis politicamente foram expulsos de seus cargos. No mesmo mês outra lei foi promulgada restringindo o acesso de judeus à universidades alemãs.

- Ah sim, essa eu sei. – comentou Harry com desdém e ironia. - E este tal "não confiáveis politicamente" quer dizer qualquer um "não nazista"! – Ignorando suas palavras, Draco prosseguiu.

- Ainda em abril outra lei foi promulgada, proibindo médicos e advogados judeus de exercerem suas profissões, isso em Berlim. Aqui em Munique médicos judeus não podem tratar pacientes não judeus e a Secretária do Interior da Bavária agora proibe que judeus estudem Medicina.

Harry permaneceu sério. Ele não sabia a respeito das outras leis, muito provavelmente porque não tinha parentes que exerceciam as tais profissões, além de ter se fechado dentro de seu próprio mundo.

- A nível nacional o governo revogou a licença dos contadores judeus... – continuou Draco, mas parou ao ver a mulher se aproximar e servir as duas xícaras para ambos. – _Danke_. – ele disse e a mulher sorriu e se retirou. Ele tomou um gole do café e se voltou para Harry. – E há outras a caminho. – ele disse olhando friamente para mesa, tomando mais um gole do café.

Harry nem tocara na xícara. Ele olhava então para Draco fuzilando-o com os olhos.

- Então você pede para eu sair do _meu_ próprio país porque sua corja de loucos assim o quer.

Draco levantou os olhos e o olhou sem se deixar afetar pelo comentário.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer. – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Tem de ir embora.

- Você sabe então das intenções deles? – indagou Harry sentindo a fúria dominá-lo de novo. – Sabe e está de acordo? Sabe que há várias pessoas sofrendo com tudo isso e para você tudo bem?

- Não é esta a questão. – insistia Draco, ignorando o veneno. – Você precisa se salvar e aos seus. É apenas isso que importa.

- Não, não é! – disse Harry erguendo um pouco o corpo para frente, a mão fechada em punho sobre a mesa.

- Controle-se. – disse Draco entre dentes. – Não chame a atenção das outras pessoas.

- Como tem tanta certeza de que são apenas pessoas? – perguntou voltando ao seu lugar. – Bem que pode ter por aqui algum porco judeu, além de mim. – respondeu cruzando os braços.

Draco respirou fundo.

- Vá embora para Londres. Isso é tudo.

Harry riu então. Uma ou duas pessoas olharam para eles, mas logo voltaram a atenção para o que faziam.

- E deixar meu país na mão de vocês? Nunca. – disse Harry com firmeza e ódio.

Draco respirou fundo. Seus olhos azuis passaram a contemplar a face raivosa daquele homem que fora seu amante e que ainda era indubtavelmente o seu amor. Harry percebeu que estava sendo olhado de uma forma muito carinhosa pelo nazista. Isso lhe desarmou, porque não esperava. Ele engoliu em seco e sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- Harry, Sirius é meu primo. – ele disse então.

Aquela notícia fora chocante. Como assim, primo? Então os tais parentes distantes eram... Draco lia a expressão surpresa e interrogativa de Harry e antes que ele pudesse falar, ele mesmo falou:

- Ele descobriu ao chegar na casa da minha mãe e me ver. Nós não fazíamos a mínima idéia.

- Nossa. – comentou Harry, agora ficando lívido. Ele pegou a xícara e tomou o café com algumas gotas de leite. Colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e tornou a olhá-lo. – Isso é ironico demais. Sirius deve ter reagido muito mal.

- Está tudo bem agora, isso que importa. – resumiu Draco. Ele sentiu uma vontade louca de tocar o judeu, mas ainda tinha algum juízo. – Por favor Harry, vá embora para Londres. Eu sei que tivemos problemas, mas isso não muda o fato de eu querer o seu bem. – ele começou então falando baixo, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu quero que seja feliz, mas para isso precisa estar em segurança. Eu não sei de tudo o que vai acontecer, mas é melhor previnir. Talvez as leis parem por aí, mas eu não sei. E na dúvida, é melhor que vá.

Harry o olhou por longos instantes. Como era possível uma pessoa ser tão absurdamente contraditória e apaixonante?

- Draco, que droga. – ele disse e o nazista, ao ouvir seu nome na boca do outro, se deleitou. – Por que você tem de ser assim? E já que é, por que tenho de ser uma exceção? – disse desabafando. – Não percebe o que faz com a minha cabeça?

Draco respirou fundo, segurando a vontade de tomá-lo ali mesmo. Ele sacou uma caneta tinteiro do bolso e pegou um guarnapo de papel muito fino e caro ali em cima da mesa. Ele escreveu ali rapidamente e empurrou o papel para Harry. Os olhos verdes acompanharam o movimento da mão branca, a manga comprida preta que escondia seu pulso alvo.

"_Ich liebe Dich_."

Os olhos verdes leram a simples frase na caligrafia preta e bonita, cursiva. Harry engoliu em seco. Sim, o nazista sempre mexeria com suas emoções, da forma mais intensa possível, inevitável. Os olhos verdes encontraram os azuis e eles lutavam para não derramar uma lágrima que fosse.

- E _isso_ é para sempre. Vá para Londres e espere por mim. – ele disse então, lembrando-se fortemente de Severus, seu padrinho. Ele guardou a caneta no bolso, sob o olhar marejado de Harry.

O judeu pareceu amolecer na cadeira. Os olhos perdidos em qualquer direção refletia a imagem da confusão que eram os seus pensamentos. Ele estava pedindo para ele ir se salvar porque ele iria ficar com ele? Mas como assim?

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry num misto de tristeza e choque.

- Espere por mim. Matenha-se a salvo, eu irei ao seu encontro. – explicava Draco com firmeza, mesmo estando um caos emocional.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – desconfiou Harry. – E mesmo que estivesse, o que lhe garante que eu ainda o quero?

Draco não se deixou impressionar pelas palavras. Tinha os conselhos do padrinho muito firmes em sua cabeça.

- Seus olhos, Harry. Eles refletem seu amor agora. – explicou, surpreendendo-se consigo mesmo por ser capaz de dizer algo assim.

Harry pareceu perder todo o ar. Ele abriu uma das janelas num ato claustrofóbico e puxou um pouco o colarinho da camisa, sentia-se estrangulado. Draco sorriu. Os olhos azuis analisavam cada atitude. Severus tinha razão, seu "namorado" ainda gostava dele. Tinha de ser isso.

- Você está sendo presunçoso. – conseguiu dizer então.

- Tudo bem. – disse Draco sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. – De qualquer maneira, vá para Londres.

- Então por que não vai comigo agora? – disse Harry num ímpeto.

- Porque eu tenho minha mãe e não posso deixá-la nas mãos do meu pai. – disse Draco sem pensar um segundo.

- Não acredito em você. Você além de concordar com tudo isso, vai se casar com aquela garota.

- Já lhe disse que não vou. Não importa o que aconteça, não me casarei com Pansy. – explicava Draco com calma. – E sobre o que eu penso ou não a respeito de política não implica diretamente no meu relacionamento com você fora daqui.

- Mas se você pensa que...

- Harry, eu não penso. – disse ele de súbito. – Você não vê? Eu tomei uma decisão e uma atitude. O que fará agora?

- Sua posição é fácil para abandonar o país e ir embora. A minha não, são pessoas do meu sangue que vão sofrer e eu não posso simplesmente ir embora e ser feliz em Londres e com um nazista ainda por cima. O mundo não se resume a nós dois, Draco. – ele explicou então, olhando-o seriamente nos olhos.

- Mas se resumiu nos últimos três anos. – disse sem se afetar. Nem sabia como estava conseguindo!

- Mas foi um erro! – disse Harry gaguejando. – E eu não sou egoísta.

Draco respirou fundo. Não havia forma de persuadi-lo afinal. No final das contas era isso mesmo que esperava. Aquele ali tinha um gênio dificil e indomável e uma vocação ridícula para mártir. Ele tirou alguns marcos do bolso com displicência e jogou sobre a mesa.

- Tenha em mente – ele começou, levantando da mesa. – que a escolha foi sua e você é totalmente responsável por ela e pelas consequências.

Harry levantou e o seguiu, ele que se despendia da jovem senhora e se lançava para as ruas movimentadas de Munique.

- Isso é algum tipo de ameaça? – indagava Harry andando apressadamente atrás dele.

- Não, é apenas a verdade. – dizia sério e preocupado. – Você é capaz de se importar com um milhão de rostos sem nome, mas não com um único que conhece e que parecia gostar tanto. – disse Draco parando de andar e encarando-o.

- Você é a última pessoa que pode me dizer uma coisa dessas. – disse Harry olhando-o de cima a baixo. – Você acabou com tudo!

- E quem está terminando de acabar está sendo você agora. – dizia com tranqulidade. – O tempo passa e as coisas mudam. Somos homens adultos agora. Eu me convenci disso e estou tentando agir de acordo com o que a maturidade manda. – continuava a explicar. – Não me sinto o único responsável por este fim, Harry. Eu cometi um erro e todos estão vulneráveis a eles. Sofri e ainda sofro as consequências de um ato impensado, mas não foi nada que seja imperdoável, como sugeriu.

Harry ficou chocado com sua determinação. Agora era ele quem se sentia perdido e sem direção, mas Draco continuou:

- O problema é que agora as nossas decisões vão de fato definir as nossas vidas drasticamente. A sua decisão agora vai acarretar consequências irreversíveis. Não haverá uma cafeteria a qual você possa sentar comigo e então resolver tomar uma atitude diferente. Não haverá um país para ir e viver, simplesmente porque não será permitida a sua entrada em uma cafeteria, muito menos a sua saída do país. Por sorte ou não eu errei, mas tenho a chance de consertar, você já não terá a mesma chance e a culpa não será minha: não serei eu quem não vai querer seguir em frente com você. Algo maior não vai permitir isso, nem a mim, nem a você.

Harry não tinha palavras. Apesar do sentido que as palavras de Draco faziam, ele não conseguia entender como o nazista havia conseguido uma clareza e praticidade de pensamento e coerência tão grande. Aquilo lhe deixou sem direção e o deixou aflito e o deixou confuso e portanto com raiva, porque não estava com a completa razão naquele caso.

- Se isso lhe deixa a consciência tranquila diante do que me fez que assim seja!

- Não se trata de consciência, Harry. – disse frustrado. – Trata-se de sinceridade e respeito. Se seu próprio pai não lhe bate e te enfia num trem, não serei eu a fazer isso. Se você mesmo não quer entender que meia dúzia de pessoas não enfrentam um exército completoe armado, eu não posso fazer nada. O regime sob o qual eu vivo me doutrina a ser frio diante das coisas, me ensina a não ter piedade, muito menos a auto piedade. Quero dizer com isso que se algo lhe acontecer e você morrer você acabará comigo, mas eu não posso ter auto piedade. – disse rindo, mas de cansaço. – Talvez isso me ajude a me adequar de vez em toda esta merda e passe a encarar com verdadeira naturalidade que a vida feliz se trata de um casamento heterossexual ariano, com muitos filhos para o _Führer_ abraçar e aprovar.

Harry ficou em choque. Draco seguiu andando pela rua, inconformado. Apesar de gostar do judeu e de ter certeza que era correspondido, seu gênio não permitia que ele se humilhasse e implorasse. No fundo, estava apenas tentando protegê-lo de algo que ele não sabia de fato se ia acontecer. Harry sentiu então todo o mundo se desfazera o seu redor. O que estava escolhendo para si afinal? Agora a escolha se tratava de sua felicidade pessoal versus a felicidade de seu país.

Entretanto ele, assim como Draco e toda população alemã, crescera e vivera sobre a sombra de uma Guerra Mundial perdida, de um Tratato humilhante e, antes de tudo isso, sobre uma confusão política, onde por quinze dias uma República fora instalada pelos social-democratas radicais, que tinha Kurt Eisner como seu líder – um judeu. Naquele momento em 1918-1919 eram apenas crianças, mas seus pais não. As lembranças daquela República proclamada a força foi e seria um dos maiores argumentos nacional-socialistas para o mal judaico: estrangeiros tentaram tomar conta da Alemanha, subindo ao poder para de fato controlar os alemães não judeus: uma grande conspiração judaica para tomar conta do mundo. Assim era a visão desta República para os alemães antissemitas. Para os judeus comunistas, apenas mais um governo que não daria certo, assim como a República de Weimar, isso para citar apenas um dos movimentos políticos na delicada época após o fim da Guerra Mundial.

Agora que ele via o nazista seguir seu caminho, tinha duas opções: ou o seguia, ou se virava e ia para a casa de seus amigos. Ou iria para Londres ou iria para a União Soviética. Ele tinha de pensar rápido e tomar logo uma decisão, mas não sabia agir adequadamente sob pressão, quanto mais uma daquelas. Por que era ele quem devia jogar suas convicções para cima e não o outro? Não, não adianta pensar daquela forma, o povo perseguido era o dele, não o do outro. E como o outro sairia do país tendo a mãe ali e mesmo o pai? Harry não, Harry poderia sair com toda sua família. Respirou fundo. Ele apressou os passos para chegar ao nazista que estava longe.

- Draco. – ele chamou e o mais velho parou e se virou para ele. – Você tem de me entender. – ele começou, a expressão muito séria. Em retribuição Draco o olhava com toda a atenção. – Aceite o fato de eu querer lutar pelo o que eu acredito. No final disto tudo nós poderemos nos unir, ou então não. De qualquer forma se Hitler chegar aonde quer e eu acredito que ele não se contete apenas com o domínio sobre a Alemanha, eu posso estar aonde for, eu vou findar. Ele vai tomar conta de tudo e enão haverá um judeu no mundo. – disse Harry olhando firme dentro dos olhos de Draco, que estava visivelmente impaciente, achando a teoria de Harry absurda.

- Você está se baseando em achismos! Como pode achar que ele vai querer povoar o mundo com alemães?

- E se for esta mesmo a intenção, Draco? O que irá fazer? Terá de concordar, porque aí será você o um que irá contra um exército armado. Vai ter de aceitar que não há espaço neste mundo para alguém como eu... – ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – E é por isso que eu luto. Eu quero que no mundo aja espaço para todos. Veja só, eu terei de ir contra o que você acredita para ter você, porque se eu não fizer isso não haverá a mínima possibilidade de tê-lo. E o que me entristece é exatamente isso: você sabe disso e ao invés de lutar contra o sistema que quer nos impedir de ficar juntos, você se une a eles.

- Harry, não. – ele disse exasperado. – Você não está se baseando em fatos. Essa sua teoria é um achismo seu e dos comunistas. Isso tudo não passa de jogo político, não vê? Mas o NSDAP chegou no Parlamento por votação. Vocês querem tomar o poder na força!

- E o que foi o Putsch da Cervejaria, senão um golpe de Estado, Draco? – perguntou o judeu cruzando os braços.

- Mas o _Führer_ entendeu que isso foi um erro e ele pagou por isso sendo preso. Depois o partido chegou ao poder por votação.

- Ok, então levando em consideração que o seu _Führer_ queira apenas manter a Alemanha com alemães, ou melhor, com arianos, e que a nossa luta por um Estado comunista falhe, depois que ele expulsar todos daqui, você irá me encontrar em Londres então? Supondo que eu chegue lá com vida?

- É justamente isso que quero evitar, Harry. Como não sei o que farão com as pessoas que tentem instaurar aqui um Estado comunista, prefiro que se resguarde! Prefiro que vá embora! – disse, os olhos azuis claros demais.

- E o que o faz crer que ele vá deixar um único alemão abandonar o país quando sua política determina que cada povo deve ficar em seu Estado de origem? – perguntou Harry com firmeza. – Esqueceu disso? Você não poderá sair!

Draco ficou em silêncio. Tinha de reconhecer que o raciocínio final de Harry era mais do que lógico. Ele ficou então deveras preocupado. Os olhos azuis encontraram os verdes. Cansado, ele disse:

- Você tem razão, Harry. Mas eu não estou pedindo para que saia do país unicamente para estar comigo depois. Eu quero que você viva e como não sei o que vai acontecer aos agitadores políticos ou com judeus, prefiro que vá.

- Então de uma forma ou de outra não há possibilidade para nós, é isso? – indagou Harry baixo.

- Ao que parece, não. – concluiu Draco com dor, após as reflexões de ambos sobre as possibilidades. – Mas mesmo que eu seja forçado a viver aqui, se eu souber que está em outro local e vivo, eu vou viver bem. – disse olhando-o nos olhos com evidente carinho.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele olhou ao redor e a cidade estava cheia. Queria tanto poder abraçá-lo, queria tantas coisas... Então ele raciocionou rápido e disse:

- _Mein Engel_, eu vou ficar. Vou ficar aqui e quero aproveitar cada milésimo de segundo ao seu lado. Se eu for há a chance de não te ver mais por você não poder sair daqui. Se eu ficar eu tenho a chance de reverter este quadro e poderemos ficar juntos. Sei que também a chance de eu falhar e então muito provavelmente eu vou perecer, mas... – disse e respirou fundo para prosseguir. – Para mim basta uma vida curta ao seu lado do que uma longa sem você.

Draco ficou em evidente choque. Seu coração disparou, ele não queria de forma alguma que algo acontecesse a ele, mesmo precisando dele de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. E pelo o que ele havia entendido Harry estava retomando o relacionamento? A felicidade que sentiu foi indescritível e absurda, além de evidente.

- Harry, como... Como pode esperar, o que acha que vai acontecer comigo se você morrer? – o ar quase lhe faltava só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Não quero pensar nisso agora. Eu quero estar com você e só.

Draco ia se aproximar dele, mas ele o impediu discretamente lembrando-o de que estavam no meio da rua. Draco soltou um milhão de palavraões entre dentes e olhou novamente nos olhos verdes:

- Se você morrer, eu vou com você. – disse ele resignado então.

- Não seja nem louco, Draco. – disse Harry com seriedade. – Não admito isso!

- Eu também não admito que não vá para Londres, mas cedi. Agora é a sua vez de entender o meu lado.

- Draco, é diferente, você...

- Não, não é. Para onde você for, eu vou, mesmo que seja para a morte. – disse olhando-o dentro dos olhos.

Harry se calou. Sabia que nada faria com que mudasse de postura. Então pela primeira vez na conversa compreendeu perfeitamente o lado de Draco.

- Você teria coragem de tirar a própria vida? – indagou então, no intuito de fazê-lo refletir para que não fizesse algo assim.

- Para estar com você faço tudo. O mundo sem você não faz sentido algum. – ele disse, mal se contendo para tê-lo.

Harry sentiu aquelas palavras entrarem fundo em sua alma, preenchendo cada parte deseu corpo. Ele fechou os olhos e os abriu devagar. Ele sussurrou:

- Draco, vamos sair daqui.

O nazista deu um meio sorriso, sentindo seu corpo todo reagir à voz dele.

- Vamos, Harry. – ele respondeu com a voz baixa. – Eu preciso ter você.

**Tradução do alemão:**

Die Wiedervereinigung – O Reencontro

**Observação:**

Gente, eu estou em um novo trabalho e minha vida está uma correria só. Eu não tenho hora para sair e estou conseguindo organizar minha vida agora. O fato é que só conseguirei escrever aos finais de semana, então todo sábado escreverei o capítulo e postarei no próprio sábado ou então no domingo. O grande problema é que estou sem internet em casa faz seis dias (estão fazendo alguma coisa na região que eu moro, segundo o que a TIM disse quando liguei), mas eu tenho uma Lan House em frente a minha casa, então eu levo o capítulo no pen drive e posto por lá.

Enquanto as coisas estiverem assim peço a paciência e a compreensão de vocês no tocante à resposta dos reviews. Assim que a internet normalizar aqui em casa eu respondo um por um com toda a atenção do mundo. Eu adoro responder os reviews, mas agora, por causa de toda esta confusão, vai ficar um pouco difícil. Eu acredito que até semana que vem tudo volte ao normal. Peço que não deixem de me escrever por causa deste inconveniente. Como o tempo é curto não tenho como sentar na Lan e responder, peço a compreensão de vocês! Deixar de receber reviews desanima demais -_- - Sei que que responder é importante, mas é só enquanto eu estiver com este probleminha aqui.

Adoro vocês!


	25. Geständnis

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – Geständnis

Foi para o norte da cidade, num bairro pobre, na _Schleibheimerstrasse_ para onde eles foram. Ali, perto do centro artístico de Munique, passavam quase despercebidamente por quase todas as pessoas. Ali, numa rua tão pobre e desgastada pelo tempo, os dois homens arriscaram a vida efetivamente pela primeira vez. Alguns marcos trocaram de mãos e logo um quarto muito iluminado, com móveis em madeira simples foi posto à disposição deles.

Logo mãos apressadas fecharam a cortina pálida e amarelada para evitar algum olhar curioso do cotidiano lá de baixo. O quarto no terceiro andar evitava a maior parte dos ruídos urbanos, mas ainda assim a vida lá fora era evidente, um constante lembrete de que a vida existia e que ela, naquele momento, era difícil, senão impossível para alguns.

Entretanto a atenção agora não estava ao provável colapso social.

Olhos azuis pararam sobre olhos verdes. A pele branca estava um pouco vermelha pela pressa com que tudo foi feito e havia a ansiedade. Ele contraiu os lábios involuntariamente, como se este ato o impedisse de seguir adiante, porque ele tinha uma necessidade grande de olhar um pouco mais para os olhos verdes. Mas naquela tarde o cenho de sobrancelhas muito pretas se contraiu, precisando imediatamente de tudo. Ele sentia os lábios quentes demais.

Harry tentou falar, mas se deteve. Quando tentou sentiu algo quente se esparramar por todo seu corpo, um tipo de sensação que não domina, escraviza. Fechou os olhos numa tentativa de equilíbrio interno. O homem a sua frente parecia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo segundo e parecia se deleitar ao ver o homem à sua frente tão intensamente entregue sem ao menos estar sendo tocado por ele.

Draco venceu o espaço entre eles segurando as mãos de Harry e trazendo-as para si, fazendo com que o judeu sentisse o tecido rico de sua farda e com isso submetendo-o a uma sensação mais forte. Apenas algumas camadas de tecido separavam a sua pele da pele dele. Draco sentiu a respiração de Harry ficar um pouco alta. O dono dos olhos verdes abriu os olhos e lá novamente estavam os intensos e incomparáveis olhos azuis.

Devagar o contato findou. Harry permaneceu com as mãos sobre o peito de Draco, agora deslizando-as por toda sua extensão, seus dedos esbarrando em medalhas e outros artigos. Ele fechou os olhos de novo. Seus dedos tiveram um último contato com o tecido e as medalhas e ainda com as lapelas de ombro quando ele enfim foi desabotoando botão por botão do sobretudo preto.

O nazista segurou firme em sua nuca. Aproximou lábios quentes para uma pele mais quente ainda. Um súbito arrepio percorreu o corpo do judeu. Draco distribuía beijos quentes e lentos pelo seu rosto, até encontrar os lábios. Ele massageou a nuca de Harry ao sentir que seu corpo todo se retesou pelo contato. E enquanto o beijava lenta e profundamente, tirou o quepe devagar, fazendo com que caísse displicente no chão depois.

Num segundo Harry se afastou e tomou fôlego, para voltar a beijá-lo e, desta vez, deslizou devagar o sobretudo por seu corpo, fazendo com que Draco abandonasse sua nuca momentaneamente. Ouviu o farfalhar do tecido caindo ao chão. Draco findou o beijo deixando Harry com olhos translúcidos. Ele se dirigiu até a cama e sentou displicente, observando Harry dos pés a cabeça.

Antes que o nazista pudesse proferir uma palavra dominadora – e ele era extremamente dominador – assistiu deliciado o judeu abandonar o casaco marrom escuro no chão e se ajoelhar diante dele. Afrouxou a camisa de qualquer jeito, mostrando uma pele tão pálida quanto a dele. No instante seguinte viu as mãos percorrem suas pernas bem trabalhadas por todo o treinamento militar que teve durante boa parte de sua vida. As mãos percorriam o tecido preto da calça, até chegar ao cós. Os olhos verdes pararam nos olhos azuis – que não piscavam.

Então ele sentiu a calça afrouxar e, com um movimento preciso, ergueu o quadril e sentiu o tecido deslizar pelas pernas, largadas por mãos que estavam sedentas em sentir o contorno dos músculos e a pele quente. Uma mão se apoiou em seu abdômen. A outra se livrou da última peça que escondia o que a boca e a língua e todo o corpo de Harry queria.

Quando Harry se principiou a tomá-lo, o nazista segurou firme com as duas mãos em cima da cama. Ele respirou fundo e os olhos azuis encontraram o teto do quarto, mas por pouco tempo. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu cada célula do seu corpo vibrando com o contato. Devagar Harry deslizava a língua por ele, sentindo a cada segundo que Draco estava começando a perder o controle sobre a situação.

Sua boca era macia, era quente demais. O único pensamento de Draco era indefinível e inexpressivo em palavras. Ele apenas sentia e fazia tanto tempo que não sentia e precisava tanto sentir que não conteve o primeiro dos muitos gemidos que daria naquela tarde, naquela cama. Harry estremeceu com os gemidos. Ele ergueu os olhos porque precisava vê-lo.

No segundo seguinte ele se livrou da camisa branca e subiu em cima de Draco, uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. Abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa preta. Em seguida arrebentou todos os outros, arrancando a camisa de Draco e jogando-a ali do lado, inútil e imprestável. Ele se deitou sobre Draco e tomou novamente seus lábios, o contato entre os corpos esquentando mais.

Harry distribuiu beijos e mordidas leves pelo pescoço do nazista, que sempre reagia a cada ato dele. Não demorou para que o judeu chegasse a um de seus mamilos e mordesse e lambesse cada um deles vigorosamente. Harry sentia tanta falta dele que precisava provar cada pedaço como se fosse a primeira vez e tinha que memorizar cada parte de novo.

Entretanto ele não demorou ali, continuou com os beijos, agora pelo abdômen, sentindo o corpo de Draco vibrar sobre seus lábios. Uma das mãos do judeu o tomou e em movimentos lentos começou de novo a estimulá-lo. Draco abriu tanto os olhos neste segundo que pareceu ter tomado um susto. A respiração já estava alterada, respirava pela boca.

Harry olhava para ele registrando cada reação. Estava meio deitado ao seu lado enquanto o estimulava, apoiado em um dos braços. Então ele viu que Draco pregou os olhos nos olhos dele. Conforme as expressões no rosto de Draco iam mudando, Harry ia intensificando ou relaxando o estímulo. Vez ou outra dava leves beijos nos lábios quentes do nazista.

- É assim que você gosta, _mein Engel_?

No mesmo segundo que o judeu fez a pergunta aumentou a velocidade do estímulo. O nazista fechou os olhos e ergueu o quadril involuntariamente, mas tratou de abri-los logo para encontrar os olhos de Harry nos dele. Ele engoliu em seco e, ainda respirando pela boca, respondeu:

- Sim... É assim... Que eu gosto.

Harry tornou a beijá-lo, desta vez profundamente. O seu amante sempre se deleitava no prazer que um proporcionava ao outro nas infinitas noites que tiveram juntos, mas Draco sempre o dominava, sempre o rendia, nunca ao contrário. E agora algo novo acontecia ali. Talvez Harry precisasse confirmar que também o dominava... E quão tolo era este judeu ao pensar que não.

Harry sentiu o corpo de Draco se agitar mais. O nazista segurou forte em seus cabelos, sugando seus lábios. Entretanto era cedo para que tudo acabasse ali e Harry parou com o estímulo sob protestos não verdadeiros de Draco. Ele abriu um leve sorriso e o nazista ainda segurava seus cabelos.

- Calma meu amor... – ele sussurrou para Draco.

O nazista viu Harry se afastar. Subindo em cima da cama, ele tirou os óculos e colocou no móvel ao lado. Neste ínterim Draco se livrou do restante da roupa e seguiu os passos de Harry abraçando-o por trás. Harry sorriu:

- Você não se contém, não é?

- Com você, não. – foi a resposta que obteve.

Draco virou o judeu na cama e começou a livrá-lo das últimas peças de roupa. Os olhos verdes se pregaram no teto. Sentia tanta calma e tanta paz que não conseguia por nenhum segundo conceber o mundo como ele era naquele momento. Ele só conseguia sentir. Ele só conseguia se entregar, cada segundo mais, de forma irreversível e inevitável. Quando saiu do pequeno transe sentiu que Draco havia se posicionado no meio de suas pernas. Os olhos verdes encontraram mais uma vez os olhos azuis.

- _Ich liebe Dich_, Draco. – ele murmurou.

Ele viu imediatamente a transformação no rosto de Draco. O nazista não esperava por aquela confissão naquele segundo. Aquilo o desestabilizou e ele engoliu em seco. Havia dito ao judeu duas vezes que o amava: uma no dia em que viera pedir perdão e outra naquele mesmo dia, um pouco mais cedo, na cafeteria. Harry nunca o havia dito para ele. Nunca.

- O que foi, _mein Engel_? Eu precisava dizer para acreditar? – ele perguntou com amor, suavemente. – Fui tão negligente assim? Deixei você tão em dúvida assim? – ele continuava do mesmo jeito carinhoso. Aos poucos ele viu os lindos olhos azuis ficarem vermelhos. – Sinto muito, _mein Engel_. – ele disse abraçando-o. Draco deitou a cabeça em seu peito e sentiu o coração do judeu acelerado. – Eu nunca vou deixar você esquecer o quanto eu te amo.

Draco respirou fundo. Ele não iria derrubar nenhuma lágrima, isso não era de seu feitio. Ele apenas sentiu fundo na alma que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. O que ele poderia desejar mais no mundo que não fosse o amor da pessoa que ele amava? No instante seguinte ele levantou a cabeça e tornou a beijar Harry. O judeu se entregou às sensações, fechando os olhos.

Não demorou para que Harry sentisse o corpo de Draco querendo uma proximidade maior com o dele. Ele estava quente, ambos estavam e ele permitiu ser envolvido. Assim que o foi entreabriu os lábios. Draco prestou atenção na expressão de seu rosto e seguia entrando nele com cuidado. Harry fechou os olhos com força.

- Relaxa meu amor... Eu preciso ter você. – ele ouviu a voz rouca de Draco num alemão entorpecido.

Harry engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, relaxando mais. Draco tomou seus lábios novamente e começou um movimento lento e ondulante contra o corpo do judeu. Ele sentiu Harry começar a gemer entre o beijo e sentiu suas mãos agarrarem suas costas com força. Ele se arrepiou com a mistura da dor e do prazer e isso fez com que entrasse mais fundo em Harry.

- Como senti sua falta, Harry... – ele murmurava.

A este ponto o judeu ouvia a voz do nazista como se estivesse tudo muito longe, como se a voz e as palavras de Draco fosse algum tipo de encantamento. Ele abriu um pouco mais as pernas e sentiu Draco investir um pouco mais rápido contra ele, mas ao mesmo tempo a seu favor. Em poucos segundos os dois tinham a respiração descompassada, descontrolada.

O nazista apoiou ambas as mãos na cama, erguendo um pouco o corpo. No mesmo segundo ouviu o protesto do judeu:

- Fica perto, bem perto... – ele pediu.

Draco deitou sobre ele e tornou a beijá-lo. Desta vez aumentou a investida, afundando-se cada vez mais dentro do corpo de Harry. O judeu não conseguia proferir mais nenhuma palavra. Todas haviam sido caladas pela sensação que Draco o fazia sentir. Naquele segundo ele segurou o rosto do nazista e deslizou as mãos por seus cabelos agora já úmidos. Agora Draco estava no auge do estímulo. Ele ouviu Harry gemer a cada milésimo de segundo mais alto, até que, junto com ele, chegou ao clímax, se perdendo na voz alta e alterada do seu amante judeu...

Ele encostou a cabeça no peito de Harry, sentindo seu coração bater loucamente. O judeu ainda sentia choques por todo o corpo devido ao ato. Draco sentia o corpo de Harry vibrar debaixo do seu e se pudesse fazer um único pedido naquele momento seria o de que aquele momento não acabasse nunca mais.

oOo

À noite Sirius, Remus, James e Lílian estavam sentados na sala aguardando Harry que estivera o dia inteiro fora. Os pais supunham que ele fora ter com Hermione e Rony, mas os dois amigos apareceram ali no final da tarde perguntando pelo amigo. Os quatro olhares se cruzaram e cada um pensou uma coisa diferente. Com habilidade James se despediu dos amigos de Harry, que nada sabiam sobre o nazista. Hermione, que não era nem um pouco tola, percebeu que algo ali estava errado, mas foi embora esperando o momento certo para conversar com Harry.

- Onde ele estará? – perguntou James passando as mãos pelos cabelos, cansado.

- Imagino que tenha ido conversar com Draco. – disse Sirius dando de ombros.

- Mas não era Draco quem iria de encontro a ele? – indagou Remus.

- Será que a polícia pegou Harry de novo? – perguntou Lílian aflita.

Entretanto não foram necessárias mais perguntas. Harry entrava pela porta de casa e parecia muito disposto e bem humorado. Quatro pares de olhos ficaram sobre ele então. O leve sorriso nos lábios do judeu morreu. Ele engoliu em seco e ficou parado encarando todos aqueles olhos sobre ele. Seus olhos foram de Lily para Remus, James e por último Sirius. Engoliu em seco de novo. Eram dez e meia da noite.

- E então? – tomou frente o padrinho.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Sinto muito pela hora. – começou de forma verdadeira. Parou então para pensar se deveria mentir sobre onde estava ou não. Isso deixou um vácuo muito grande e Sirius tomou a frente de novo.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou o padrinho levantando da poltrona e cruzando os braços, os olhos cinza nos olhos verdes.

- Bem... – começou o judeu coçando a cabeça. Remus, que não perdia um movimento, reparou em como as roupas dele estavam... Amarrotadas. – Eu saí para encontrar Rony e Hermione.

- E? – continuava o padrinho perdendo a paciência, pressentindo que Harry ia mentir e se o fizesse ficaria extremamente decepcionado.

- E aí... – ele explicava sem jeito, Remus já havia entendido tudo e possivelmente James também. Apenas Lily e Sirius que não. – Acabei encontrando Draco pelo caminho, ao acaso. – disse, era melhor ser honesto.

- Ah... – disse Sirius. – Sente-se Harry. – disse oferecendo uma poltrona na frente da dele, ao lado de Remus.

Harry sentou-se nervosamente. Remus ao seu lado observou que a pele tão branca de Harry parecia meio... Marcada?

- E então, como foi? – indagou Sirius com uma serenidade fora do comum. Ele tinha certeza que Draco havia conversado com Harry sobre Londres, afinal o nazista dera sua palavra (mesmo que ele não acreditasse que nazistas tinham palavra, tinha de ter fé afinal).

- Bom. – começou Harry meio bobo, ele só conseguia se lembrar do que fizeram na cama por tantas horas seguidas. – Ele me contou que vocês são parentes. Não entendi por que não me disse isso. – comentou Harry com tranqüilidade.

- Porque eu sabia que ele iria procurá-lo para conversar. – disse Sirius dando de ombros, mantendo a máxima calma. – Mas e então?

- Sim, ele queria conversar comigo a respeito da minha ida a Londres. – Harry respirou fundo. – Ele tentou exaustivamente me convencer a ir. Não preciso dizer que não conseguiu, não é? – perguntou Harry olhando para todos os presentes.

Sirius afundou na cadeira passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Remus não se surpreendeu e James e Lily estavam notadamente cansados de toda aquela história.

- Você vai abandonar seus pais, é isso? – começou Sirius sem dó. – Aqueles que te deram a vida, você vai abandoná-los para morrer? É um suicida, é isso? – começou Sirius deixando toda a calma de lado.

- Padrinho eu sinto muito. – disse Harry cansado também. – Já falamos sobre isso exaustivamente, nada nem ninguém me fará mudar de idéia!

- Você voltou sua amizade com Draco, Harry? – indagou Remus, sua voz cortando a tensão na sala. James olhou para ele, mas ele só olhava para Harry.

O judeu ficou visivelmente incomodado. Sabia que, se admitisse que sim estaria entrelinhas avisando ao pai que os dois voltaram com um relacionamento. Não queria que o pai soubesse desta forma, queria conversar com eles a sós, mas não havia outro jeito, não havia como mentir.

- Sim, Remus. – ele se limitou a dizer. A brevidade de suas palavras foi seguida da palidez do rosto de James e Harry não deixou de notar isso. – Conversamos por muito tempo. – disse abaixando a cabeça.

Sirius não tirava os olhos de Harry. Num rompante, disse:

- Vocês são apenas amigos?

A pergunta caiu como uma bomba atômica na sala. Remus arregalou os olhos para Sirius chamando-lhe a atenção e James ficou chocado. Lily ficou escandalizada e se manifestou:

- Sirius, por que pergunta isso ao meu filho?

- É apenas uma pergunta Lílian. – respondeu sem deixar de olhar para Harry.

- Uma pergunta sem fundamento algum! – ela disse começando a ficar vermelha.

- Acalme-se, Lily. – pediu James tentando obter controle da situação para que ali não acontecesse uma briga.

- Não, ela faz todo o sentido quando seu filho nunca se relacionou com uma mulher e quer ficar sob risco de vida num país por causa de uma amizade com um homem. – disse, resumindo a teoria de Remus.

- Sirius, por favor! – corrigiu-o Remus.

- Ele quer ficar para proteger o país! – afirmou Lílian levantando da poltrona, esquecendo-se que naquele mesmo dia Harry havia retomado uma amizade com Draco. James levantou e então todos levantaram em seguida.

- Lily não se altere, sim? – insistia James ficando nervoso com a situação, com palavras que talvez fossem ditas e não precisassem ser ou que não devessem ser.

- O que foi James, há algo que eu não saiba e você sim? Por que está nervoso? – perguntou igualmente nervosa.

- Ok, chega disso! –disse Harry aumentando a voz. Era uma pessoa pacífica e boa, mas quando perdia o controle fazia tudo o que dava na cabeça. – Acho que alguns de vocês nesta sala se esquecem que tenho 22 anos, não sou nenhuma criança! – começou, olhando de um para outro. – Acho que eu mesmo esqueci! – disse arregalando os olhos, se direcionando para Sirius. – Eu vou responder a sua pergunta! – continuou com o tom de voz alto. – E não porque, neste aspecto, eu deva satisfações a quem quer que seja, isso é apenas para que vocês tentem pelo menos entender a dimensão de tudo e parem de encher a minha cabeça! - disse mostrando evidente nervosismo.

Os quatro adultos na sala olhavam-no chocado. Ele olhou especificamente para Sirius:

- Somos amantes Sirius. Amantes! – disse mais uma vez dando uma entonação a mais para a palavra. – Satisfeito?

Remus, que já imaginava, não se surpreendeu. James que já sabia, não acreditou que ele contaria o fato assim para o padrinho e para a mãe. Lílian, que não fazia idéia e que abominava a idéia, foi a primeira a falar, na frente de Sirius que estava decepcionado e chocado ao mesmo tempo:

- Harry não! – disse a mãe e atraiu seu olhar. – Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Eu estou mãe, e como estou. – disse para ela sem rodeios. Não agüentava mais tanta pressão.

- Meu filho, como se submete a isso? – ela perguntou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. James a abraçou.

- Não me "submeto" a nada, mãe. Eu o amo desde os meus oito anos. Não há nada que mude isso. Nada!

- James, faça alguma coisa! – a mulher pediu a ele, olhando em seus olhos com lágrimas nos seus.

- Calma querida... – era tudo o que ele conseguia lhe dizer.

- Você sabia disso, James? – perguntou ainda abraçada a ele, inconsolável.

- Ninguém sabia, mãe. Eles até podiam imaginar, mas da minha boca ninguém soube. – respondeu Harry antes que James fosse honesto e acabasse com o casamento.

Remus se aproximou dele, parando na sua frente. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos em cima do seu ombro e disse:

- Harry, acalme-se e tente compreender sua mãe, por favor. – ele pediu com amabilidade.

Harry respirou fundo e sentou na poltrona. Sirius já havia se sentado e olhava para o nada inconsolável. Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão, ele se voltou para Harry:

- Você se engana – ele começou com a voz ponderada. – se acredita que a minha tristeza diante do que me contou seja pelo fato de você amar outro homem. – Harry engoliu em seco. Nunca vira o padrinho usar um tom tão triste. – Este homem sentado ao seu lado é meu companheiro há anos e eu o amo acima de tudo. – continuou no mesmo tom e foi a vez de Harry se chocar, mas Sirius não parou. – O que me entristece é você ter escolhido tão errado.

Os pais de Harry, que já sabiam sobre ambos, não se chocaram. Remus se impressionou com a decisão de Sirius contar sobre eles a Harry. Achava que isso poderia ser uma arma a mais para Harry usar contra Sirius, portanto não imaginou que o mesmo fosse falar. Harry não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra. Sirius continuou:

- E um dia, Harry... – ele disse se levantando e fazendo um sinal para que Remus o acompanhasse. – Você vai se arrepender amargamente sobre sua decisão.

Dizendo isso, Sirius e Remus saíram da casa. Lily saiu da sala aos prantos para o quarto do casal, deixando Harry e James sozinhos. Ele esperou a mulher se afastar e olhou para Harry com olhos compadecidos. Harry, ainda meio em choque, engoliu em seco e se precipitou a abraçar o pai.

- Nunca imaginei que Sirius... – ele começou com a voz baixa.

- Ele é discreto, filho. – comentou James abraçando-o.

- Você e mamãe já sabiam?

- Sim. E sua mãe não aprova muito o relacionamento de Sirius também.

- Você acha que um dia ela vai aceitar o meu? – perguntou Harry, perdendo toda a postura adulta.

- Vamos torcer para que sim, filho. – ele disse com sinceridade. – Você foi muito corajoso hoje e estou feliz que esteja novamente com Draco. Você está visivelmente melhor.

Harry sorriu. Seu pai era muito bom para ele, era muito compreensivo.

- Pai, obrigado por tudo, tudo o que faz por mim. E me perdoe se eu não consigo tomar atitudes melhores.

- Pare com isso, Harry. – cortou James. – Eu no seu lugar faria o mesmo, no final das contas. Essa é a conclusão que eu chego.

Harry abraçou o pai ainda mais. Seu coração dizia a ele para aproveitar bem aquele momento e ele tentou fazer isso ao máximo. Deu-se conta então de como sentiria falta do conforto dos braços do pai, mas seria inevitável: em breve ele não estaria mais ali.

oOo

Sem avisar a sua chegada, Draco abriu a porta do quarto do padrinho num rompante. Quase fez com que ele pulasse de susto. Os olhos negros pregarem-se nos olhos azuis e então Draco se arrependeu por ter entrado daquela forma no quarto de Severus.

- Sinto muito. – disse envergonhado.

- Ora, entre logo! – disse o padrinho depois de bufar e estreitar os olhos.

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si e correu na direção do padrinho. O mesmo arregalou os olhos com o jeito pueril daquele homem de 27 anos. Algo muito bom teria de ter acontecido para ele estar naquele estado de graça. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e cruzou as mãos em cima do colo. Ergueu o cenho numa pergunta óbvia.

- Nós voltamos! – disse Draco com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

- Isso é esplêndido, Draco. – disse Severus sinceramente feliz por ele. – Isso é ótimo. Eu disse que tudo daria certo. Teve pulso firme? – perguntou sério.

- Sim, bastante. Estou feliz por isso, mas preocupado por outro aspecto.

Severus ouviu com atenção o diálogo que ele tivera com Harry na cafeteria e logo depois disso na rua. O homem mais velho se pôs a pensar por alguns instantes e depois disse:

- Isso é algo preocupante. Entretanto terá de arrumar um jeito de sair dessa com ele e vivos. Terá de ter ainda mais garra Draco, sem dúvida alguma.

- Sim, com certeza. – disse pensativo. – Mas minha mãe conversou com você a respeito da visita de Sirius?

- Não, eu não passei o dia aqui hoje. Algo especial? – perguntou normalmente.

- Sirius é padrinho de Harry.

- Nossa. – impressionou-se Severus. – E como foi isso?

- Nós não nos damos bem. Ele não gosta do meu relacionamento com Harry e reagiu mal, mas depois se acalmou, pelo menos eu acho. Não que ele aprove algo agora, mas talvez o fato de termos algum parentesco ajude.

- Pois é, de um jeito ou do outro, você fará parte da família de Harry. – comentou com acidez o padrinho. – Ele obviamente acha que são amigos.

- Sim, ele não sabe do nosso relacionamento, mas desconfia, percebi isso.

- Ainda assim ele não terá influência alguma sobre vocês e acredito que ele deve ter entendido isso.

Draco não demorou muito tempo com o padrinho. Já era tarde e ele ainda queria contar para a mãe o ocorrido. Sentia-se melhor e mais forte agora para fazer o que deveria ser feito. Depois de meia hora saiu do quarto de Severus e quando estava para entrar no quarto da mãe encontrou a mesma junto com seu pai no corredor. Ele estancou. Os olhos azuis se prenderam nos olhos azuis.

- Boa noite Draco. – disse o pai com o mesmo tom de sempre. – Por onde andou o dia todo?

Narcisa, ao lado do marido, estava lívida. Parecia estar conversando com ele há algum tempo e não tivera como chegar ao filho antes para avisá-lo de sua presença ali.

- Boa noite pai. – ele respondeu e tentou parecer natural. – Eu passei em uma cervejaria antes de vir para casa, por isso cheguei mais tarde. – respondeu.

- Você esteve o dia todo fora do escritório. Não estava com os outros oficiais. O _Reichführer-SS_ Heinrich Himmler chegou hoje de uma longa viagem para Dachau e precisava conversar com alguns oficiais. – disse o pai observando as reações dele. – Onde você estava?

Draco foi pego desprevenido. Seu pai sabia que ele não estivera em contato com nenhum SS naquele dia, muito menos no escritório. O que ele responderia? Exigiu que sua cabeça pensasse o mais rápido possível e que seus olhos não o traíssem.

- Eu... Estava investigando possíveis pontos de manifestação comunista, para evitá-las. – respondeu tentando ser o mais natural possível.

- Sozinho? – continuou Lucius desconfiado.

- Sim, pai. Eu não confio na capacidade dos meus colegas. – respondeu, tentando adivinhar o que soaria melhor ao pai.

- Como ousa? – perguntou Lucius começando a se irritar. – Apenas os melhores são admitidos dentro da SS e sabe disso. A SS não é uma organização paramilitar qualquer. Sabe que para estar nela é preciso mostrar ser um alemão mais do que digno, tem de ser leal. Tem de ter honra. – vociferava Lucius para ele agora. Obviamente não citou o fato de que, para entrar na SS, devia-se comprovar que não havia rastro de sangue judeu ou estrangeiro em todas as gerações anteriores. – É uma responsabilidade muito grande. Você faz parte da organização de proteção pessoal do _Führer_. – disse olhando-o de cima a baixo. – A confiança é um item fundamental entre os oficiais. Como ousa achar que não pode confiar em seus companheiros? Acha que qualquer um entra para SS, oficial? – indagou ao filho como se fosse seu superior em patente, não um pai, o que o tornava muito pior.

Draco respirou fundo. Deveria ter lembrado destes detalhes, mas falhara.

- O senhor tem razão, eu não me expressei bem. Apenas quis evitar que o trabalho interno ficasse atrasado por algo que poderia ser feito por uma pessoa só.

- Agora se saiu melhor, mas nem tanto. – disse o pai cruzando os braços. Narcisa ao seu lado estava apreensiva, olhando fixamente para o filho. – Quero um relatório do que encontrou e onde, Draco. E amanhã a primeira coisa que fará é se apresentar para Himmler e se desculpar.

- Sim senhor. – disse Draco como se estivesse sob o comando de um general. Ele bateu continência.

- _Heil Hitler!_ – disse para o pai.

- _Heil Hitler!_ – respondeu o pai com toda seriedade.

Draco se virou e seguiu para seu quarto. Narcisa acompanhou apreensiva seus passos. Onde o filho estivera? Sabia que ele estava mentindo e agora que Lucius mandara que ele falasse com Himmler, o responsável pelo controle da SS ela se preocupara mais. Do que se tratavam afinal aquelas viagens para Dachau? Ela estava a todo custo tentando arrancar de Lucius alguma informação, mas ele se negava a lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Aproveitando a deixa, ele deixou a mulher ali sozinha e se dirigiu para seu quarto.

Ela ainda aguardou duas horas para ir até o quarto do filho e conversar com ele. Ela tomou um bom banho e fumou três cigarros em seu quarto enquanto aguardava o tempo passar lentamente. Preocupada, seu instinto materno a avisava que alguma coisa muito, muito ruim viria daquele encontro com Himmler no dia seguinte e ela precisava orientar Draco no que pudesse.

**Tradução do alemão**

Geständnis - Confissão

Ich lieb Dich – Eu te amo

_**Resposta aos reviews do capítulo 23**_

**MyllaPoison:** Obrigada pelos elogios. Fico muito feliz que tenha ficado satisfeita com o resultado de uma drarry numa realista nazista. Sobre o capítulo 15 e o primeiro contato deles, eu realmente tenho este momento como um dos meus preferidos também. Eu não sei como consegui escrever aquilo, talvez eu seja mesmo apaixonada pelos dois, rs. Eu achei legal colocar Sirrem porque como a fic é longa, seria legal interação entre outros personagens. Snape é algo fundamental, né? Ele é meu preferido e é o de muita gente, jamais que ele poderia ficar sem aparecer. Narcisa é algo sobre o qual no começo eu não pretendia deixar como ela ficou. Acontece que meu estado de espírito teve mudanças drásticas desde o momento que eu pensei em começar a escrever esta fic até o momento presente. Confesso que de início ela seria tão ruim quanto Lucius. Sobre Sirius gostar do Draco, acredito que uma hora isso aconteça, mas como ele é genioso ainda vai dar muito chilique...

**NathDragonessa:** Pois é, no momento que me mandou esta review eu ainda não havia escrito o 24 e não sabia como ia ser a conversa dos dois. Eu pensei em ser algo meio brutal, mas você viu o que houve... E sim, Sirius não tinha mais nenhuma opção a não ser Draco. E nossa, você acompanha 20 fics? Muito obrigada por me incluir nesta lista. Espero que goste cada vez mais dela.

**Nagase Doll Collins:** Sirius é meio lento às vezes isso chega ser assustador, não acha? Rs. E bem, compartilhamos do mesmo amor pelo loiro gostoso e Harry deve se cuidar mesmo neste sentido.

**thanatos: **Também acredito que o tema seja delicado. Acredite-me quando lhe digo que, ao escrever, estou colocando exatamente o que a história oficial (registrada nos livros escolares) conta. Não sei se cheguei a comentar, na verdade não me lembro se comentei, que li muita coisa a respeito e que dentre estas leituras achei o que o outro lado conta. Obviamente para não criar nenhum tipo de polêmica ou mal-entendido resolvi contar a história como ela foi contada para nós na escola.

Entretanto boa parte da teoria nacional-socialista resgatei justamente dos livros do outro lado (e não usei na fic), porque se você reparar, pelo menos até o presente momento, não se encontra nenhum livro que conta a versão considerada oficial que explique de fato em que se baseava as idéias nacional-socialistas, como eles chegaram a estas idéias, como pretendiam aplicá-las e como foram aplicadas. O quero dizer é que não existem livros "neutros" que falem a respeito deste tipo de pensamento político (que existia muito antes de Hitler) como existem livros que abordam o comunismo, o socialismo, o capitalismo e outros. O que se encontra é uma série de autores metendo bala no sistema todo.

O motivo de não se encontrar livros assim é simples: eles foram censurados. Se você cavar duramente em domínios internacionais é possível achá-los para download. Boa parte dos títulos está disponível em português e chegou a ser lançada no Brasil na devida época. Agora é impossível, até mesmo em sebos. Tem de ter muita paciência (e o sebo muita organização) para achar livros desta época tão remota.

Em minha opinião a maior dificuldade para ler o material oficial e autorizado sobre Segunda Guerra Mundial, Nazismo, Fascismo, Integralismo, Nacional-Socialismo é que os devidos autores não se prestam a fornecer as informações, ou seja, os fatos como eles aconteceram. Eles se prestam a julgar cada suposta atitude, enfatizando no mínimo três vezes por linha o quanto o movimento Nazista e semelhantes foi/é monstruoso.

Não sei se estou sendo clara, o que quero dizer é que os autores deveriam se prestar a escrever a respeito do assunto e se abster de opiniões, ou seja, nem elogiar nem difamar. Talvez eu pense assim por ser jornalista e tentar ao máximo ao escrever as minhas matérias passar a informação ao leitor e não induzi-lo para que lado seja. É disso que sinto falta, não apenas em relação a assuntos polêmicos como este, mas qualquer outro assunto.

Não estou querendo dizer, com esta longa explicação, que o Nazismo não tenha tido a sua parcela de monstruosidade (tomando por referência o conceito de monstruosidade determinado pela sociedade) na guerra. O que é esquecido é que toda guerra, desde um trilhão antes de Cristo até 2011, sempre teve seus atos negativos como escravidão do povo dominado, invasão de território, prisões ou campos de concentração e etc..

Acredito que, ao pegar o período de 1933 a 1945 como exemplo mestre destas atitudes é no mínimo mentiroso. O problema de se pegar uma guerra e classificá-la como exemplo máximo de monstruosidade gera problemas para o país que começou a tal guerra (no caso a Alemanha) e os coloca como um povo genuinamente fanático e doente, sendo que, antes deles, outros, de várias nacionalidades e etnias, fizeram a mesmíssima coisa.

A impressão que se passa é que eles foram os únicos que foram absurdamente desumanos, sendo que isto não é verdade. Essa falta de informação do pessoal (a maioria não sabe, ou por falta de interesse ou por falta de educação adequada na escola) que não foi Hitler quem inventou o sistema de campos de concentração, que ele não foi o primeiro terrível racista e anti-semita do mundo e outras coisas associadas à II Guerra.

A conseqüência disso é clara: até hoje muitos, ao chegar à Alemanha, perguntam ao primeiro alemão se ele é nazista. O tipo de campanha feita no mundo contra a dimensão do suposto ódio racial da Alemanha nas décadas de 30 e 40 deixou uma ferida imensa aberta nesta população que até hoje é condenada por isso (os descendentes dos nazistas, que nada tem a ver com o que aconteceu há quase 100 anos daqui a pouco!) e que, pelo o que dizem (de novo a história oficial) não o são, mas mantêm silêncio sobre o assunto.

Obviamente seja lá como for que estes descendentes pensem, eles jamais poderão de fato emitir uma opinião: que Deus proteja qualquer pessoa que, sem pensar, ao acaso, levante a mão por algum motivo tolo, desde espantar uma mosca,até cumprimentar o colega do outro lado da rua, e a polícia local entenda o gesto como o cumprimento do Heil usado para saudar Hitler: o cidadão será preso imediatamente. Até provar que focinho de porco não é tomada, o cara já saiu estampado nos principais jornais do mundo como "neonazista".

Ok, confesso que estou sendo bem irônica nesta parte, mas aproveito para enfatizar que o Heil na Alemanha é proibido e se feito a pessoa é presa. Fiz esta ironia para mostrar o quanto a democracia (não apenas no Brasil, mas em outras partes do mundo) não passa de uma ditadura disfarçada.

Nunca vi um país democrático censurar e proibir livros.

Nunca vi um país democrático prender uma pessoa por ela ter um determinado tipo de pensamento político.

E o que é ainda mais engraçado é que os ditos democráticos quiseram acabar com as ditaduras que aconteciam em quase todo mundo nas décadas de 30 e 40 apenas para depois, quando enfim chegassem a uma democracia, fizessem as mesmíssimas coisas que os ditadores: proibir que a informação chegue à população e dominar o pensamento alheio.

Nada como o estudo e o acesso às informações para elucidar um cidadão. Justamente por isso é ridículo a censura destes livros, ou de qualquer outro (o Minha Luta também é um livro censurado, há alguns anos, mas em breve deixará de ser, quando completar 100 anos de lançamento). A minha conclusão é que a humanidade como um todo é hipócrita e que defende coisas que elas mesmas não colocam em prática, porque no final, não importa o tipo de política e sistema, tudo é um eterno e constante jogo de interesses.

E como bem disse Hermann Göring: "O vencedor será sempre o juiz e os vencidos, os acusados." Muito já foi dito em cima do raciocínio desta declaração que ele deu em seu julgamento em Nuremberg, mas obviamente que ninguém lhe concederia os devidos créditos, afinal se trata de Hermann Göring. – ironia on.

Sobre sua colocação a respeito de que certas histórias foram deixadas de lado, sim, eu acabei deletando mesmo um pouco o que acontecia ao redor porque a partir de determinado momento tudo isso vai voltar com força demais – e por muito tempo. De qualquer forma vou tentar melhorar a fic neste sentido que apontou. (Confesso também que meu estado emocional no momento que escrevi os capítulos era bem diferente do de hoje e a fic tem relação direta com a minha realidade, feliz ou infelizmente).

Sobre a fundamentação da fic, bem, eu sempre gostei muito deste período histórico, bem antes de sequer saber da existência de Harry Potter. Juntei uma coisa à outra porque achei que seria legal. Sobre os anacronismos que apontou entre uma realidade e outra, sinceramente não pensei nisso por nenhum momento. Eu só queria inserir Harry e Draco numa realidade que acho interessante. Só fui perceber determinados paralelos depois, de verdade. Talvez por isso, por exemplo, eu não tenha feito a Lily uma perfeita santa, o James um pentelho, a Narcisa mais para o lado do Lucius do que para qualquer outro, o Fenrir sanguinário, Snape como agente duplo e Voldemort em Hitler.

**Deh Issacs:** Eu também gosto muito da interação dos três! Vai fazer falta quando eles não estiverem mais tão próximos. A cena da universidade eu tentei passar alguma tensão, mas não sei se consegui, rs. E você adivinhou! Os dois acabaram se reconciliando, mas confesso que antes de escrever o capítulo isso não estava nos planos.

**Lika:** Desejo a você boa sorte na tradução da fanfic. Espero que agora possa estar acompanhando Engel e que goste a cada capítulo. Espero que tudo tenha dado certo na sua faculdade também. Eu lhe prometo que assim que conseguir lerei a fic que está traduzindo.

Pois é, este lance do casamento foi para dramatizar bastante a fic, rs. Eu sabia que o povo ia ficar desnorteado com isso. E sim, o tempo cura tudo. O tempo faz esquecer, modifica o passado, enfim, faz milagres. Obviamente retrato aqui o tipo de amor que não existe (mais), por isso os dois acabam se acertando. Se fosse a realidade como ela é (hoje) com certeza já estariam com outra(s) pessoa(s).

**LiNeAloKa:** Você é mesmo louca, não é? Que homenagem que nada, guria. Não precisa de nada disso não. O importante é o povo curtir e comentar e isso vocês fazem muito bem, fico feliz. Não se preocupe que a minha quota para fofuras está chegando ao fim (por N motivos). Eu só espero que isso não interfira diretamente no final desta fanfic.

Harry é o tipo de pessoa insegura para relacionamentos, mas quando ganha um pouco só de confiança, relaxa. A sorte dele é que Draco gosta mesmo e muito dele, senão já era. E bem, já que ameaçou tanto o moreno, ele correu para os braços do loiro (ele é burro, mas nem tanto).

Rony e Hermione fazem o favor de aparecer quando preciso que Harry tenha uma interação direta com o Comunismo (tema que não abordei muito na fic até agora para não criar um rolo tão grande que os leitores me mandassem para a puta que o pariu) e agora os dois terão de fato uma função na trama.

E Sirius sem Remus significa Sirius sem rápido poder de dedução. Remus é a parte pensante do cérebro de Sirius (isso não quer dizer que eu não o ame, eu amo, rs).

Narcisa dando ataque de mãe-padrão foi algo que não consegui deixar de colocar. Quis deixar a fic um pouco leve sim neste capítulo e achei que o momento foi oportuno. Continue lendo e comentando. Beijos.

**Carol1408: **Olá querida. Que honra betar fics da Schaala, hein? Sempre acho uma honra betar fics de autoras no FF. Sobre a publicação da sua, se ainda não o fez, faça. Eu não sou uma grande escritora, se ler as minhas outras fics elas são no mínimo medíocres, mas agradeço sua gentileza.

E o suposto dom que caiu como um raio em minha cabeça para produzir esta fanfic não se trata de um dom: eu apenas estou externando eu mesma de alguma forma nesta coisa toda. Quando ela acabar não espere de mim nenhum outro enredo que seja legal, não serei capaz.

Moony é vida na vida de todos os outros personagens, fato, rs.

Sirius é chato para cacete quando quer. Não sei quem ele puxou...

Cara, apesar de ter assistido Maria do Bairro, Maria Mercedes, MariMar e A Usurpadora, eu não queria fazer uma novela mexicana na fic. Depois que disse isso eu reli o capítulo e você tem toda razão, ficou super novela mexicana e sou da opinião que isso cagou tudo, haha. Mas sem problemas.

E Sirius, apesar de ser boa gente, não tem condições de entender o que é crescer num ambiente onde algo é pregado de forma a ser entendido absolutamente correto e então depois a pessoa se depara com outra realidade totalmente oposta. Não, ele não é capaz. Nem ele nem boa parte do mundo, transportando o comentário para as pessoas do mundo real. Ótimo ano para você também. Beijos.

**NyxBreeze:** Você é doida. Você escreveu 23 reviews de uma vez. Eu te agradeço por isso, se não fosse pelo mesmo pessoal que sempre escreve, praticamente em todos os capítulos, a autora já teria desanimado e abandonado a fic.

E Sirius, coitado. Tato ele não tem, mas é pra isso que existe Remus.

Sobre Harry acho que era mais do que esperado que ele não iria para Londres, por nada. Cabeça dura ever. Vamos ver aonde ele vai chegar neste ritmo.

**Nicky Evans:** Pois é, é o que todas nós pensamos...

**Schaala:** Eu não vou e nem posso largar a fic. Minha vida se resume a: trabalhar muito, ler sobre Nazismo e derivados nas horas vagas (condução, antes de dormir, finais de semana) para depois sentar e escrever com prazer o próximo capítulo. Parte deste tempo é reservado para responder as maravilhosas reviews recebidas também, é claro.

E Sirius, mesmo sério, chega a ser cômico na minha opinião. Ele é persistente, tanto a ponto de ser chato. E Remus salva a reputação de Sirius com todo o dom que ele tem de entender pessoas e resolver coisas. Inveja dele.

Lily é uma mãe judia da Alemanha em 1930 de bom senso, apenas isso, rs. Se o filho fosse meu eu também levaria na porrada embora.

E você acertou, ambos se reconciliaram!

E eu estou ansiosa para revelar o amor de Snape...

Feliz ano novo para você também.

**Shakinha:** Snape tinha que ser útil nesta fic, assim como ele é em minha vida. Draco não faz mais que a obrigação de ser discreto em relação ao amante da mãe, nem preciso dizer por que. O Lucius chamou Snape porque é tão burro que acredita que o último irá ajudar na educação que ele deu para Draco.

Harry tinha de ser duro com Draco. Ele se sentiu muito mal e só agiu como agiu pelo nível em que foi ferido.

O amor de Snape logo será revelado, vamos esperar!

Sobre Sirius mudar o pensamento dele sobre Draco, eu não sei não...

Sobre o estado de Israel eu juro que te explico sobre isso na próxima resposta a algum review (vai levar algumas linhas...)

_**Resposta aos reviews do capítulo 24  
**_

**Julia:** Eu também acho que um sem o outro não dá. Eles ficam muito chatos :S – Eu te peço para não se angustiar com o final, está consideravelmente longe ainda, rs... Mas no tocante a saber como será o próximo é compreensível. Sobre a morte de Draco, este assunto é tabu. Obrigada por me elogiar. Não sou tão boa quanto acredita, esta fic será a única que farei que será boa.

**Carol1408:** Sim, eles voltaram e finalmente se pegaram para nos dar paz. E bem, eu tinha que preservar o James de alguma forma, não é? Seria maldade demais fazer algo com ele, nem que fosse o mínimo, como a Noite dos Cristais que em breve vai acontecer.

Seria lindo demais o Draco ser um espião para os Vermelhos e é justamente por isso que isso não vai acontecer. Sobre o Harry na URSS aguarde, vamos dar uma boa volta por Moscou em breve.

Ah foi bem oportuna a situação para Draco dizer ich liebe dich. Eu achei.

"Ter você" foi descrito neste capítulo 25 com muita alegria.

Meu problema com a net não resolveu. Eu salvei todos os reviews num arquivo de Word no pen, trouxe para casa, respondi a todos, no dia seguinte fui para a lan house e postei o capítulo. Eu deveria ter tido esta idéia antes, aí não deixaria acumular resposta de dois capítulos. Eu acho muito chato não responder as reviews, já que pedimos tanto por elas. Beijos.

**Schaala:** A conversa dos dois foi uma forma de tentar deixar claro como é o pensamento de cada um atualmente. Legal que ficou bacana. E bem, que honra ter te ganhado! Rs. Obrigada mesmo pelo ênfase de elogios na conversa dos dois. Às vezes é necessário estas bofetadas intelectuais trocadas, rs.

Obrigada pela compreensão no tocante aos reviews, mas não consigo ficar sem me comunicar com vocês e por isso dei um jeito para responder. Beijos.

**Victoire Malfoy:** Olá. Eu juro que tento postar um capítulo por semana, mas pelo que vejo estou conseguindo postar a cada duas semanas, sei que isso é um saco, mas o tempo está muito curto. Agora que o ano de 1933 está acabando preciso me atualizar dos fatos de 1934 para poder desenvolver a fic e o mais importante: não falar besteira. Todo o tempo livre que disponho estou pesquisando e desenvolvendo os capítulos, por isso peço um pouco de paciência sobre a atualização. Só uma observação: o "ei linda" do início do review teria me felicitado muito há 28 dias atrás, mas agora me faz pensar em como eu era ingênua e isso é chato.

Sobre a questão de ver se teve att ou não eu compreendo porque faço a mesmíssima coisa, rs.

E sobre a coincidência que citou sobre "os nossos caras", na próxima review comente sobre o "seu cara" porque atualmente eu não tenho nenhum cara e nem tive antes, eu que fui muito ingênua (como já expliquei). Não ache que é nada pessoal com você, estou aproveitando a review para desabafar a minha frustração.

Sobre a ideologia eu poderia aqui fazer um longo discurso (como fiz para o thanatos e ele deve ter me mandando mentalmente para a puta que o pariu por escrever tanto), mas procuro evitar me posicionar a respeito do assunto. Sobre ter um cara com "o jeito e a aparência de alemão e aquela coisa de interesse sobre guerra" eu, simples e mera mortal, só terei a felicidade suprema de conseguir isso quando de fato eu me mudar para a Alemanha (isso é sério) porque por aqui tá muito difícil! Tá difícil achar alguém que simplesmente bata um papo legal, quanto mais um assunto específico como esse. Enfim, Deus proverá todas as coisas UHAHUAHUAUH!

Sobre ascendência, tenho judia e italiana, mas meu primeiro nome é alemão. Não que meu pai soubesse disso quando me deu, mas chega a ser engraçado. E bem, apesar das ascendências, significados de nome e etc. ninguém na minha família pratica o judaísmo ou então sabe/entende alguma coisa sobre II Guerra e assuntos relacionados. Essa coisa é somente comigo e ninguém na minha família compreende o motivo. Sobre como descobri minha ascendência e etc. foi no ano de 2000 por meio de um contato com um casal de judeus que descobriram isso para mim. Não preciso dizer que fui mais do que bem vinda à comunidade judaica, mas na época não me converti para a religião porque tinha 14 anos e achava que não seria capaz de ser judia sozinha dentro da minha casa e outros detalhes.

Sobre imparcialidade na fic não acredito que eu esteja sendo, afinal estou adotando a versão da história oficial que alega um posicionamento dos fatos já conhecido por todas/os nós. Sinceramente se alguém achar que sou neonazista por causa do que digo na fic ou na resposta aos leitores isso não me incomoda nem um pouco. As pessoas sempre pensam o que querem no final das contas.

A Sara vai voltar sim na fic, mas vai demorar um pouco! E bem, já viu que não, ninguém convence Harry de porra nenhuma no final das contas...

E mãe é sempre mãe. Me inspirei muito na minha para fazer esta cena da Narcisa, rs.

E bem, não quero imaginar nenhum alemão de 30 anos neste momento. Seria maldade demais comigo mesma.

Sobre A Vida é Bela eu já assisti, na verdade quando foi lançado. Tenho o DVD em casa também.

Quando recebo reviews como o seu fico muito feliz. Eu gosto de conversar com os leitores e principalmente saber o que pensam, por isso não me sinto pressionada nem acredito que o conteúdo seja dramático. Livre expressão sempre.

Eu já tenho três idéias para o final e a cada semana eu escolho uma, como numa roleta russa. Na última semana, quando o último capítulo será postado, esta roleta russa continuará girando e só então eu saberei que final será dado. Confesso que isso de certa forma é ruim. Eu associo a fic ao meu estado de espírito semanal, portanto se na semana que eu postar o último capítulo eu não estiver bem, não preciso nem te dizer.

**Jessie Love:** Calma! Tá aí o novo capítulo! Rs. Menina, são 10h15 da manhã do dia 28/01. Eu acabei de ler seus dois novos comentários, mas agora não tenho como responder, então vou responder no próximo capítulo, tá bem? Estou no trabalho, RS. Eu adorei seus comentários! Beijos.

**Mirachan:** Adorei a sinceridade, de boa, rs. Eu também tenho preguiça de ler uma fanfic que está começada e tem 200 capítulos para ler. Só não entendi exatamente por que achou pretensão fazer uma fic ambientada neste contexto... Acha que é algo, sei lá, difícil? Bem, autoras muito boas realmente acompanham esta fic. São mil vezes melhor que eu. Legal que gostou da fic. Eu realmente me esforço para fazer algo legal e é um grande elogio para mim saber que você lê pinhão desde 2004 e que considera esta fic uma das melhores.

Eu estava relendo a fic esta semana para identificar o que você e muitas dizem sobre a fic estar real e que os personagens não estão caricatos, com exceção do Lucius. Bem, o que eu tentei fazer com cada um deles foi elaborar uma personalidade e descrever cada um como se, quando eu escrevesse sobre cada um, eu fosse o determinado personagem. Isso é um processo meio complicado, mas valeu a pena porque deixou a fic mais realista.

O Draco, confesso (e não iria confessar) é tudo o que eu desejo num homem. Estou pedindo muito?

E sobre a primeira vez, bom, citei muitos escritores, compositores e obras que tive contato em 25 anos e disso nasceu esta minha forma de ver como se daria a primeira vez em um casal bem ao estilo Romeu e Julieta. Aliás, Romeu e Julieta foi meio que banalizado hoje em dia, colocado como algo brega, piegas, sei lá, mas para mim é e sempre será o amor em sua forma verdadeira. Para mim aquilo é amor.

Sobre as viagens de Draco, confira no capítulo 26!

Olha só, pediu que eu esquecesse Romeu e Julieta e antes que pedisse já falei deles...

**MyllaPoison:** Legal que gostou do diálogo esclarecedor dos dois. Achei bonito também e era necessário né? É, ficou bem interessante este capítulo para que o leitor possa analisar bem o lado de ambos. Obrigada pelo apoio e por acompanhar. Beijos.

**NathDragonessa:** Poxa que bom que gostou do capítulo. E somos duas, se tem um Draco que me diz tudo aquilo na minha frente, o que fazer? Obrigada pela compreensão, mas darei um jeito de responder e escrever o mais rápido possível mesmo com a putaria do caso da internet. Beijos.

**Shakinha:** Essa coisa de fidelidade até a morte eu acredito que um dia já existiu, por mais que a maioria considere fantasioso. Não considerariam fantasioso se soubessem da história de Olga Benário e Eva Braun. Entretanto, por causa da ausência de valores que permeia o mundo, pela falta de honestidade, sinceridade e amor, esse tipo de coisa, de relação, só pode mesmo ser encontrada em fanfics. É por isso que eu escrevo, de alguma forma o amor tem que existir. Beijos.

**big bih buh:** Quanta gentileza na sua review. Fico feliz de ter conseguido realizar seus sonhos. E bem, estou me dedicando para escrevê-la, mas não é nada que me deixe estressada não. Faz um ano que compro/leio/converso sobre o assunto para desenvolver a fic e a maior parte das coisas nem coloquei nela, mas serviu para que passasse um tom realista aos fatos descritos. Não sei se é a fic mais elaborada do FF, mas me dedico muito a ela.

**Ree Amorim:** Pois é, sei que as respostas são importantes e cá estou eu numa quinta-feira, às 23h49 respondendo os reviews desde às 21:40. Adoro vocês. Olha, se eu fosse o Harry nesta fic e tivesse alguém como o Draco eu ficaria e morreria por ele tranquilamente. Beijos.

**Nicky Evans:** Que bom que gostou do tom romântico das falas. Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Beijos.

**Angelina Corelli:** Significa "eu te amo". E sobre Harry nos campos, aguarde!

**NyxBreeze:** Nem eu agüentava os dois separados. Ninguém merece! Fico feliz que tenha compreendido o amor de Harry por Draco. Tento deixar isso mais do que claro, que para ele não existe nada mais importante que o nazista. Obrigada por desejar que minha net volte, mas ela não voltou, estou me virando em Lan House e no meu serviço. Mas não tem problema, o importante é postar e responder a vocês. Beijos.

_Se eu esqueci de responder alguma review, peço perdão. Mande outro me xingando e eu vou localizar quem eu pulei e respondo no próximo capítulo. Até mais._


	26. Missionen

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte e Seis – Missionen

- Mãe, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja. – disse Draco, a voz baixa. Ele estava sentado na cama e, apesar do dia feliz, estava se sentindo mal naquele momento, algo que ele não sabia explicar em sua totalidade. A mãe acompanhou a mudança sutil de sua expressão enquanto ele falava.

- Eu o aconselho – ela começou, sentada em cima de uma das pernas, perto dele. – a realmente tomar muito cuidado. Procure ouvir mais e falar menos. Digo isso para que possa analisar o que este homem vai lhe dizer. É importante que analise com cuidado antes que concorde com qualquer coisa. – ela explicou olhando-o preocupada.

- Eu compreendo, mas de qualquer forma eu fiz um juramento e este implica em obedecer qualquer tipo de ordem. Negar-me a isso é buscar a própria morte. – ele explicou sem olhá-la.

- Eu sei, filho. – ela disse desolada. – Mas e se for algo que realmente você seja incapaz de fazer?

- Mãe, teoricamente tudo é possível de se fazer. A diferença está entre fazer com prazer ou não. – ele disse agora olhando para ela.

- Faria qualquer coisa para se manter vivo, Draco? – ele questionou franzindo o cenho. Ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Posso lhe dizer que agora sim, mãe. Faria qualquer coisa.

- Por que _agora_? O que aconteceu de diferente? – ela perguntou percebendo a entonação que ele dera à palavra.

- Eu queria ter lhe dito antes, mas não foi possível porque encontrei papai no meio do caminho. – ele disse e por um segundo se sentindo bem porque o assunto tinha a ver com Harry. – Hoje vi Harry e estamos conversando de novo. – ele explicou e deu um sorriso suave. A mãe ficou feliz com a notícia.

- Isso é ótimo, querido! Fico muito feliz mesmo! – ela disse abrindo um belo sorriso, mas logo ele foi sumindo e tentou associar uma informação à outra. – Mas qual a relação disso com o que estávamos falando antes?

- Eu não sei o que acontecerá amanhã na sala de Himmler, mas independente do que seja, eu não posso em hipótese alguma perder a vida. Eu preciso estar vivo para zelar pela segurança de Harry. – ele explicou e só depois percebeu o quanto aquilo soava estranho para quem não sabia do relacionamento dos dois.

- Filho... – Narcisa começou, se ajeitando mais na cama, se aproximando mais de Draco. Fez então a pergunta que nunca pensara em fazer, mas era sobre um assunto que uma vez, há algum tempo, ela chegou a pensar a respeito. – Eu tenho a impressão que entre você e Harry há algo mais. Eu não sei, a forma como você fala me faz supor isso.

Draco respirou fundo e seus olhos encontraram-se com os da mãe. Será que já não havia passado da hora de lhe contar tudo? Durante todo o tempo ela fora excepcional com ele, tentando ser boa por ela e pelo pai. Ela o havia ajudado em vários aspectos e também havia recebido Harry com muito amor. Será que ela não era digna de sua total confiança?

- Ah mamãe, eu sinto muito por não ter dito antes, mas sim, a senhora tem razão. É isso mesmo o que está pensando. – ele lhe disse com suavidade e com um leve sorriso.

Narcisa abriu um sorriso ao ver a expressão do filho. Ela acariciou seu rosto e em seguida lhe deu um abraço. Draco permaneceu ali por um bom tempo. Fazia tempo que não abraçava a mãe, fazia tempo que não sentia o toque e o carinho dela. Sentir aqueles dedos finos e longos de sua mãe tão jovem, 47 anos, 20 a menos que ele, fez com que não quisesse sair mais dali. Teve vontade de voltar tanto no tempo, a ponto de voltar para o seu útero.

- Eu a amo. – ele disse então, passando as mãos por seus cabelos, que se desfizeram do coque que sempre usava, para cair belos e longos por suas costas. – Amo muito. – ele repetiu dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Narcisa desfez o abraço emocionada. Ela levou ambas as mãos ao rosto para evitar alguma lágrima. Depois ela sorriu:

- Eu também te amo, filho. Quero sua felicidade, sempre. Acho que nem preciso dizer isso. – ela concluiu sorrindo de novo. – Mas... – ela retomou, o sorriso sumindo. – Eu sei que, apesar de ser muito bonito isso que está dizendo sobre protegê-lo acima de qualquer coisa, ao mesmo tempo isso me assusta. – ela confessou então.

- Por quê? – ele indagou, franzindo o cenho em dúvida.

- Porque até onde você iria, meu filho, por ele? Até onde acabaria com sua honra, com sua moral, por ele? – ela perguntou sem censura, apenas querendo entender e fazê-lo pensar.

- Eu iria até exatamente onde ele está indo, mãe. – ele respondeu. – Ele está se submetendo a muitas coisas ao escolher ficar comigo e sabe disso.

- Então você concorda comigo que este governo é terrível?

- Mãe, até o presente momento nada ruim aconteceu. Se passar a acontecer não medirei esforços para mantê-lo seguro, isso que quero dizer. – ele explicava com firmeza.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas do que pode acontecer? – ela insistiu.

- Tenho mãe, porque até agora o que me foi ensinado e mostrado é que o _Führer_ apenas deseja que a Alemanha volte a ser um Estado forte, como era antes do Tratado e da guerra. – ele explicou, levantando da cama, ficando de frente para ela. - Ele apenas quer que os valores de nossa própria cultura sejam preservados e perpetuados por nós mesmos.

- Filho, isso tudo seria muito bonito se as pessoas não fossem _obrigadas_ a fazer. – ela disse com simplicidade, colocando ambas as mãos em cima das pernas.

- Não vejo ninguém sendo obrigado, mãe. A população toda concorda, tanto que o elegeu para o Parlamento e o glorificou quando ele foi nomeado Chanceler por Hindenburg. – continuava, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Foi bom ter tocado neste assunto. Assim como ele foi nomeado por Hindenburg ele o obrigou a lhe dar plenos poderes, como se ser Chanceler já não fosse suficiente. – respondeu Narcisa erguendo o cenho e olhando para baixo.

- Mãe, isso é intriga da oposição. - ele disse e parou de andar, colocando uma das mãos na cintura. – Caso a senhora não se recorde, os comunistas atearam fogo ao Parlamento no começo do ano. O presidente só nomeou o _Führer_ por questão de segurança nacional. Atos como esse não poderiam se repetir.

- Filho, o NSDAP acusou os comunistas sobre este atentado sem nenhuma prova! – ela dizia a todo custo tentando convencê-lo.

- Como sem nenhuma prova mãe? – Draco perguntou quase rindo incrédulo, erguendo as mãos. – Marinus van der Lubbe, holandês e comunista, foi pego no local 24 minutos após o incêndio por três policiais que lhe perguntaram o motivo daquilo e o mesmo lhe disse que havia sido um protesto!

- E isso é motivo para fechar todos os outros partidos e nomear o NSDAP como único partido legal? – ela insistiu.

- Então a senhora acha adequado permitir que destruidores dos bens públicos se reúnam para planejar novos ataques, ou pior ainda, tomar o Estado e estabelecer o caos? – ele agora a questionava seriamente. – Mãe, sinceramente, reflita! Por isso os partidos foram proibidos, não passavam de organizações terroristas!

- Mas a população tem o direito de ter outras opções para votar, meu filho! – ela disse indignada.

- Sim, mas não em partidos terroristas. Nós não temos um ano de governo, mãe e quase todos os desempregados hoje tem pão na mesa e trabalho. A senhora tem noção do que isso significa? – ele questionou fazendo com que Narcisa pensasse sobre aquilo. - Nós não sentimos a inflação e a crise de 1929 porque não fazemos parte das classes sociais mais baixas. Mas a maioria que o faz perambulava pelas ruas mendigando. – ele começou a falar sem parar, mostrando emoção. – Eu vi centenas de pessoas sem casa e comida, caídas pelas ruas. – explanava, enumerando os casos nos dedos. - Como a senhora acha que o _Führer_ chegou aonde chegou? Ele, junto com todo seu gabinete, traçou planos econômicos para tirar o povo alemão da miséria, e veja só! Ele conseguiu. As pessoas não querem outro partido, mãe. As que querem é porque não perderam suas casas, comida e dignidade em 1929 ou porque são estrangeiras e, ou terroristas!

Narcisa respirou fundo. Não imaginava até que ponto os fatos como haviam sido contados estavam enraizados dentro de Draco. Ele bufou e continuou:

- Não me olhe assim. Eu estou provando o que estou dizendo, estou sendo coerente. A senhora infelizmente ficou dentro desta fortaleza e não viu essas coisas com seus próprios olhos. – ele parou por um segundo e então abriu uma gaveta que ficava ao lado de sua cama e de lá tirou uma pasta. – Isso é confidencial, mas vou mostrar para a senhora. – ele disse, e a mãe fez que sim com a cabeça.

Depois de sentar e de revirar algumas folhas ele começou:

- Isso foi escrito por uma criança de 13 anos no verão do ano passado. – ele explicou e então começou a ler:

" O movimento marrom pela libertação da Alemanha

Há aproximadamente doze anos

Era uma vez sete homens.

Eles perceberam

Que a Alemanha não podia existir

Enquanto bonzos e judeus

Brigassem entre si pelos cargos oficiais,

Por isso eles duelaram, tenazes e determinados,

Não queriam perder a liberdade e a Prússia.

Com Adolf Hitler, primeiro soldado da guarda,

Surgiu o partido dos nacional-socialistas.

Por amor à pátria e seriedade sagrada

Nasceu um movimento

Que, sem se preocupar com os grandes perigos,

Desejava levar o espírito alemão avante.

Na suástica buscaram novo ânimo

Para continuar lutando pela pátria.

E após anos

Já eram milhões

Que pela liberdade da pátria

Se reuniam na união marrom

Desde o início já se via disciplina

Que nunca se vira nos partidos do sistema.

Porém logo a camisa marrom

Não era mais desconhecida dos bonzos.

Eles tinham o poder para proibir a SA.

Mas essas bobagens não conseguiram fazer Hitler parar.

E em pouco tempo

Chegou o momento.

Então chega o Dia do Juízo

Para a corja de judeus e patifes.

Então o sistema é derrubado.

O salário não mais reduzido.

O partido dos escravos será expulso.

Heil Hitler!

Tu vais vencer!"

Narcisa ficou chocada. Ela não sabia o que dizer diante daquelas palavras escritas por uma criança de 13 anos. Draco percebeu o choque em seus olhos e então continuou:

- Se uma criança de 13 anos compreende tudo isso não é possível que a senhora não, mãe. Essa carta foi enviada para a chancelaria. O menino tentou prestar uma homenagem ao _Führer_.

- Homenagem? – perguntou a mãe de olhos arregalados. – Meu filho esta criança está ofendendo judeus e você acha isso certo? – Narcisa não compreendia.

- Mãe, preste atenção. – explicava Draco colocando a pasta em cima da cama. – Milhares de judeus estavam nos principais cargos públicos até agora. Enquanto isso alemães estavam nas ruas passando fome por causa da crise e por causa do governo anterior que sucumbia aos interesses estrangeiros. – ele explicava com calma. – A senhora está acompanhando?

- Sim. – ela disse respirando fundo. – Mas ainda não me convenceu.

- Esses social-democratas e comunistas, todos eles são judeus, mãe. E todos têm muito dinheiro. O governo anterior estava em mãos social-democratas e olha o que houve! Vou enumerar: 1. Desvalorização da cultura alemã. Toda a nossa cultura se perdeu com a entrada de estrangeiros no país que acabou adaptando a nossa cultura às deles. 2. Economia totalmente dependente dos Estados Unidos. Com o _crack_ da Bolsa de Nova Iorque em 1929 o povo passou fome até minguar. Enquanto isso, os que detêm o dinheiro mais grosso no país não sentiram nada: os judeus. Boa parte dos bancários e funcionários públicos o são. 3. Tratado de Versalhes assinado. Resultado: desvalorização da moral alemã e prejuízo. Tínhamos dois milhões de metros quadrados de terra e agora temos 500 mil. Tomaram nossas terras! Delas provinha muita coisa que hoje somos obrigados a importar.

- E os grandes culpados são os judeus? – perguntou a mãe para ele incrédula.

- Bem, até o presente momento quem tem comandado essas ações são judeus/e ou estrangeiros, logo a conclusão que se chega é que sim. – ele deu de ombros. – Ninguém estaria os responsabilizando se a culpa não fosse de fato deles.

- E Harry, meu filho? Como ele se encaixa nisso tudo? – ela disse então, cansada daquilo tudo. – Pelo que entendo ele e a família não tem grandes aquisições.

- Mãe, o que tento lhe explicar é que se este dinheiro que está nas mãos dos estrangeiros estivessem em mãos alemãs crianças não teriam morrido de fome em 1929. Não haveria miséria alemã se o dinheiro alemão estivesse em mão alemã. O fato de Harry ser pobre diante das estatísticas de judeus ricos na Alemanha não quer dizer nada. Para cada judeu rico há milhares de alemães pobres. E para cada judeu pobre não há nem meio alemão rico, segundo as estatísticas. Entendeu?

- Meu filho, você me assusta falando assim. – ela disse olhando para ele com tristeza. – Falando sobre vidas com argumentos em estatísticas.

- Mãe, não encare tudo isso como algum tipo de perseguição aos judeus. – explicava ele com calma. – Isso é apenas política, acontece aqui e acontece em todo lugar do mundo. A diferença é que agora temos um representante que vai nos devolver o que nos tomaram.

- Certo meu filho, mas como isso será feito? Supondo que tudo o que tenha dito seja correto, como isso será resolvido? – ela perguntou aflita.

- Eu acredito que saberei amanhã por meio do _Reichführer_. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Por que chegou a esta conclusão?

- Porque nós da SS temos esta função. Passamos o ano todo analisando o território alemão e tudo o que acontece nele num exaustivo trabalho interno. Agora acredito que o líder tenha chego a alguma conclusão sobre qual próximo passo tomar, depois das leis que foram promulgadas.

- E você concordou com essas leis? Destas leis eu também concluí tudo o que penso a respeito do partido, Draco.

- De certa forma eu concordo sim, mãe.

- Mas e Harry nisso? Ele se prejudicou com isso!

- É só com isso que eu não concordo, que ele se prejudique. – ele respirou fundo.

- E então como pode concordar com as leis? – perguntou tentando a todo custo ver sentido nas palavras do filho.

- Concordo porque os empregos alemães estarão voltando para os alemães, assim como as vagas nas universidades. – explicou como se fosse óbvio. – Mãe, eu preciso ser justo com meu próprio sangue. Aos alemães o que é alemão. Mas Harry... – ele parou e pensou por muito tempo. – Infelizmente ele é a coisa errada para mim e eu sou a coisa errada para ele por conseqüência. Entretanto não podemos nem conseguimos nos afastar.

- Filho, não percebe o quanto está sendo contraditório em tudo isso ao defender o que defende e excluir Harry do contexto e tê-lo? – ela perguntou nervosa. Não estava agüentando mais.

- Eu ainda sou humano, mãe e tenho minhas fraquezas. Aprendi a aceitar isso mesmo que o sistema insinue que eu não deva ter nenhuma. E isso não é só para mim, para ele eu também sou a pior escolha e ele sabe disso. Só que entramos num consenso.

- Entraram num consenso? – indagou Narcisa a cada segundo mais desesperada. Nunca havia falado sobre política com o filho e agora que sabia como ele pensava, exatamente como ele pensava, se assustava e achava que havia falhado como mãe.

- Eu lutarei pelo o que acredito ser melhor para a nação, porque sinto que esta é minha obrigação como alemão, lutar pela minha terra. Isso faço por cada pessoa deste país incondicionalmente. Agora também preciso fazer algo por mim. E esse algo tem a ver com manter Harry perto de mim para que eu possa ser feliz.

- E se esta sua luta no final terminar por acabar com ele? – disse Narcisa apontando uma possibilidade.

- Então eu acabarei comigo. – ele disse de pronto, sem pensar uma vez. - Entretanto terei morrido com honra, porque terei lutado honesta e puramente por algo que acreditei ser o melhor para todas as pessoas. Se no final eu for apunhalado pelo próprio sistema que ajudei a criar, descansarei em paz, pois a minha consciência estará tranqüila: a minha intenção foi a melhor.

Narcisa estava em choque mais uma vez. O que haviam feito com a cabeça de seu filho? Onde ela estivera que não o vira crescer e então se tornar homem? Ao mesmo tempo em que condenava os princípios do partido, achava a forma com que seu filho conduzia as coisas, dentro das crenças e da moral dele, coerentes, apesar de difíceis. Como querer livrar o país de judeus e ao mesmo tempo amar um? Então se as tais medidas para livrar o país dos judeus fossem descobertas por ele mais tarde como algo grotesco e não apenas um corriqueiro ato político, então ele sucumbiria, é isso?

- Draco está querendo dizer que se no final o método que você acredita se provar, de alguma forma, abusivo aos judeus ou qualquer um, você vai se entregar?

- O que quero dizer é que se o governo que eu confio destruir Harry eu não tenho por que estar aqui. E se esta for a intenção do governo, e eu não acredito que seja, eu farei de tudo para impedi-los e somente se eu não conseguir é que vou, como a senhora disse, me entregar. Não haverá por que viver num sistema que me tirou a coisa que mais amo e que me deu vida depois da senhora.

Narcisa ficou consideráveis segundos olhando para o filho. Não imaginava a dimensão do sentimento dele e se impressionava com isso. Não deixava de pensar que nunca em toda sua vida fora tão apaixonada por alguém na vida como o filho era por Harry. Suspirou cansada. Ela fechou os olhos, mas ainda precisava entender algo mais:

- E se este verbo, "livrar" significar "matar" Draco? O que fará?

- Eu fiz um juramento, mãe. Não há escolha. Não importa o que eu penso. – ele dizia com tristeza olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- Mas eu quero saber o que você pensa! – ela insistiu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Draco não gostava de vê-la daquela forma, mas não havia jeito.

- Eu penso que a violência deve ser o último recurso, não o primeiro. Entretanto não é o que penso o que vai prevalecer, caso isso seja mesmo necessário. O que vai prevalecer é o juramento que fiz: "Minha honra é a minha lealdade". – ele explicou ainda aflito por vê-la daquela forma. – Mãe, não chore, por favor. – ele pediu então chegando perto dela e a abraçando.

Só que naquele momento ela estava destruída por ouvir da boca do próprio filho que mataria pessoas, mesmo que não fosse de sua real vontade.

- Mãe, a senhora está sofrendo por antecedência. Não está acontecendo nada, estamos apenas conjecturando. – ele dizia tentando acalmá-la, em vão.

- Isso não importa, só de saber que é capaz de fazer isso já me decepciona!

- Mãe, só serei capaz porque se eu morrer por não querer cumprir uma ordem Harry estará desprotegido e eu, quando disse que faria tudo pela segurança dele, quis literalmente dizer _tudo_.

- Ele imagina uma coisa dessas? – ela perguntou erguendo a cabeça e encontrando os olhos azuis do filho, sérios, os dela, lacrimosos.

- Não sei mãe, mas acredito que não. Se ele sonhasse que eu sou capaz de matar, para que eu possa viver e por conseqüência preservá-lo, ele me manteria bem longe dele. Jamais aceitaria o sacrifício de uma única vida por causa de si próprio, quanto mais de milhares e da raça dele ainda.

- Você acha que ele o manteria apenas longe? Não tomaria nenhuma outra atitude?

- Não, não acho que ele faria qualquer coisa além de sofrer e ficar longe. Não acho que ele me mataria em nome do povo dele, assim como eu jamais o mataria em nome do meu. Aí está o meu limite diante da luta pela dignidade e pelo povo alemão.

- Meu filho, me perdoe... – ela começou, limpando as lágrimas da forma que podia. - Mas me magoou muito no dia de hoje. – ela disse para ele chorando. Era difícil, mas ela estava sendo honesta.

Draco respirou fundo. O que poderia fazer? Ele estava sendo honesto com ela. Poderia esconder dela tudo aquilo, mas não o fez. Tentando de alguma forma amenizar o que havia dito, prosseguiu:

- Mãe, eu só abriria mão de cumprir uma ordem se de alguma forma eu tivesse a garantia absoluta de que nada nem ninguém iria encostar em Harry. Entretanto, se acontecer coisas extremas como a senhora imagina que vá, eu não tenho ninguém a quem eu posso confiá-lo. Mas se por algum acaso no caminho eu descobrir alguém, não mancharei minhas mãos com nenhum outro sangue que não seja o meu. – finalizou e ao invés de melhorar a situação conseguiu piorá-la.

- Ah meu filho, que desgraça, que grande desgraça tudo isso... – ela se lamentava, agarrada a ele. Nunca se sentira tão "mulher alemã do Reich" como naquele momento: totalmente impotente e diante de algo o qual não tinha a mínima força para lutar contra.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio. Ele havia sido sincero com a mãe e não havia como dizer nada além do que ele havia dito a ela. A única opção era fugir do país com Harry, mas isso significaria, em primeiro lugar, deixá-la nas mãos de Lucius, e em segundo não colaborar com o bem estar do país. Ele amava e muito a Harry, mas também amava sua mãe e também amava o seu país, da mesma forma como o judeu o amava, mas também amava seus pais e sua raça – e a própria Alemanha, sua pátria.

oOo

No dia seguinte Harry levantou cedo. A casa estava em silêncio: depois da confusão do dia anterior seu padrinho havia ido embora e sua mãe se trancado no quarto. A única pessoa que ficara e conversara com ele fora seu pai. Passara a noite pensando cuidadosamente em tudo o que havia sido dito. Não havia o que fazer. Ele amava Draco acima de qualquer coisa e isso não mudaria. O que também não mudaria é a sua vontade de ir para a União Soviética poder ver com os próprios olhos o resultado da Revolução Russa que levara ao país os Vermelhos. Ele sorriu. Só de imaginar uma sociedade que era administrada por um homem que nada mais queria além de uma verdadeira pátria não só para os russos, mas para o mundo inteiro... Stálin não podia ser menos do que um grande homem.

Com esse pensamento Harry saiu de casa para conversar com Rony e Hermione a respeito da viagem à Moscou. Ele, que já era filiado ao Partido Comunista na Alemanha, mas que agora estava fechado por decreto de Hitler, relembrava de quando ainda era adolescente em 1927. Aos 16 anos ele já compreendia o que acontecia na política, e se envolvia. Apesar de ter se mudado para Munique em 1924 devido à falência da loja de seu pai, ele acompanhava o que acontecia no bairro comunista mais famoso de Berlim: Neukölln.

Naquele momento em 1927 os partidos de direita cresciam vertiginosamente, mas ao mesmo tempo o Partido Comunista Alemão criava várias células espalhadas por toda Berlim. Em Neukölln se localizava a sede da Juventude Comunista a qual Harry ouvira tanto falar, mas que não participou por ter deixado a capital e vindo para Munique.

Seus amigos, Rony e Hermione, já haviam ido a Berlim unicamente para conhecer Neukölln, mas não pegaram os tempos de glória: haviam ido em meados de 1932 e a situação por ali já estava consideravelmente diferente. Entretanto conheceram algumas pessoas e estas haviam lhe contado histórias fantásticas. Harry sabia dessas histórias por cima, mas como ficou tempo considerável longe e disperso de seus amigos e do movimento , não sabia de todas elas.

Já andando pelas ruas de Munique, protegendo-se do frio absurdo daquele setembro de 1933, Harry pensou que, uma vez que sua vida pessoal estava resolvida, e que já havia passado tempo demais apenas em função de si mesmo, (e isso lhe soava como uma atitude burguesa demais) já passara da hora de voltar para seu objetivo inicial: instalar um governo comunista na Alemanha.

Suas lembranças voltaram então para o ano de 1929. Com a crise que se abatera na Alemanha ele e sua família passaram por muitas dificuldades. O que os salvou de uma miséria ainda maior foi a ajuda de Sirius, seu padrinho, que ele magoara tanto na noite anterior.

- _Droga!_ – ele pensou. – _Eu tenho que voltar meu pensamento para o país e não para os meus problemas pessoais!_

Havia uma cena em específico que ele não se esqueceria jamais. Passando pelo centro de Munique ele vira ali um tanto de pessoas idosas sentadas em volta de uma fonte. Todas elas haviam perdido suas casas e todas mendigavam comida nas ruas. Neste mesmo local ele viu um homem empurrando um carrinho cheio de marcos para ir até a padaria comprar alguns pães. A inflação havia chego num nível mais do que absurdo, o que obrigou o governo a fazer uma nota de um milhão de marcos, afim de poupar as pessoas de carregarem carrinhos cheios de notas para comprar um mísero pão.

Ele se lembrava dos discursos direitistas os quais ouvia falar. Lembrava-se das propostas e lembrava-se da animosidade com que os pensamentos eram conduzidos. O povo estava desesperado – e com razão – e aqueles direitistas se aproveitavam do sentimento de impotência do povo alemão para exaltar o quanto o ego era importante. Fora bem oportuno, segundo Harry, os métodos usados pelos partidos de direita para conquistar votos: o nacionalismo racista.

Harry respirou fundo. Seria tudo muito mais simples se todos se unissem por uma única razão: a felicidade e preservação da espécie humana, não importando de qual lugar do país. O mundo devia ser um só. Ele já ouvira muitos comunistas falando, mas ele se centrava em sua própria visão de mundo inspirada por Marx e concretizada num território imenso por Stálin. Aquilo lhe emocionava a ponto de não mais perceber que estava parado na rua, as pessoas indo e vindo devagar por causa do frio.

Seu rosto branco e marcado pelo frio destacava olhos verdes que agora contemplavam uma Munique diferente. Seus olhos, não importa por onde passavam, identificavam uma bandeira nazista tremulando pela janela. Ele observava aquele vermelho tão vivo e o maior desejo dele era que aquela bandeira tremulasse e, ao ondular, revelasse a foice e o martelo dourados, ao invés do círculo branco e da suástica preta.

Ele fechou os olhos. A neve começou então a cair, devagar...

- _D´us, ajude a todos nós. Precisamos conseguir. Precisamos..._ – ele pediu internamente.

Agora tinha que continuar a andar, tinha que chegar até a casa dos amigos. Tinha que passar para eles tudo aquilo que estava sentindo, para quem mais poderia contar afinal? Não havia ninguém para contar. E a pessoa que ele mais amava neste mundo queria destruir seu sonho.

- _Draco, por quê? Seria tão mais fácil se você estivesse aqui agora..._

Quando já virava uma esquina estancou. Estava consideravelmente longe do local, mas conseguia ver tudo com perfeição. Ele viu um rapaz alto e forte mergulhar um pincel numa lata cheia de cola e então passar num grande cartaz, o qual ele colava no muro. No cartaz podia-se ler: "_Reichsmusikkammer_ inagura-se e começa suas entrevistas hoje, 22 de setembro de 1933". Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e embaixo estava escrito: "Todos os radialistas devem comparer ao _Reichsministerium für Volksaufklärung und Propaganda _no setor 'música'. A presença é obrigatória até o final deste mês corrente."

Harry franziu o cenho diante daquilo. Em março daquele mesmo ano Harry soube da decisão do presidente Hindenburg sobre criar um Ministério da Propaganda que ficou nas mãos de um nazista, cujo nome era Joseph Goebbels. Para Harry aquilo não passava de uma forma de controlar a imprensa: até então muitos jornais de esquerda circulavam pela cidade, principalmente quando o Partidão ainda estava na legalidade. Além do PC alemão havia também os social-democratas e outros pequenos movimentos, todos com voz ativa pelos jornais, assim como havia os partidos de direita, o qual o NSDAP fazia parte.

Ele se adiantou até uma banca de jornais que estava ali e correu os olhos rapidamente pelos jornais. Não conseguiu identificar nenhum título que tratava a respeito de outras formas de política que não fosse a nazista. Harry engoliu em seco. Ele tornou a olhar para os cartazes colados. Com certeza aquela nova organização, a tal _Reichsmusikkammer_, subordinada ao Ministério da Propaganda, tinha a ver com a censura nas rádios.

Agora ele tinha de correr. Ele tinha que chegar o mais rápido possível na casa de Hermione e de Rony. Ele precisava agir e parar de pensar, precisava agir em prol do povo e parar de pensar em seus problemas pessoais. Foi com pressa e afobação que ele parou em frente a casa de Hermione e bateu sofregamente na porta dela. A impaciência fez com que parasse de bater apenas quando Hermione surgisse à porta.

- Nossa, Harry! – ela exclamou quando o viu em desespero, os cabelos soltos e compridos de qualquer jeito, estava se penteando. – O que houve? – ela perguntou diante da postura estranha dele.

- Rony já está aí? – ele perguntou aflito.

- Sim, entre logo! – ela falou puxando-o para dentro.

Hermione era filha de dentistas alemães puro sangue. Seus pais não se metiam com política e a menina, inteligente e discreta, não os permitia saber que era comunista, sabia que seria loucura, naquele momento que o país estava dominado por um único partido, declarar-se comunista para os pais. Sabia que eles se preocupariam e que iam tentar, para sua segurança, impedi-la de qualquer coisa que fosse. Para evitar esse tipo de coisa ela mantinha tudo em segredo. A casa de Hermione não era grande, mas não era um cubículo como a casa de Harry: a sala era confortável, assim como a cozinha. No andar de cima ficava os dois quartos, o dela e o dos pais. Quando enfim entraram no quarto da garota, encontraram Rony com vários livros espalhados pela cama, assim como mapas.

- Harry! – ele se exaltou. – E aí cara, o que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, referindo-se ao dia anterior.

- Foi um imprevisto, mas nada demais. – ele disse, preocupado com o que havia visto no dia. – O que importa foi o que vi hoje. – ele explicou então, os olhos de Rony para Hermione.

- Acalme-se Harry. Sente aí e nos conte. – pediu a garota.

- Acabaram de colar um cartaz convocando radialistas para comparecer no Ministério de Propaganda. Eu acho que haverá algum tipo de censura.

Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry sem entender muito bem o motivo de sua surpresa. Foi Hermione quem começou a falar:

- Harry, por que isso te assusta? Quero dizer, há algum tempo estão sendo tomadas medidas evidentemente ditatoriais. O Ministério controla toda a parte de comunicação da Alemanha. Há um departamento para cada coisa na cidade. – ela dizia rindo com ironia. – O que está acontecendo agora é que eles estão começando de fato a funcionar.

- Ah Hermione, você sabe que eu fiquei tempo demais por fora de tudo. – ele disse se condenando por dentro, por deixar tanta coisa passar por estar preocupado apenas consigo mesmo.

- Goebbels está sempre com Hitler nos discursos. – disse Hermione dando de ombros. – Ele é seu braço direito, é visível. Ele e Göring. Não faz muito tempo que houve um congresso lá em Nuremberg. Pelo que vi nos jornais estão sempre os dois ao lado de Hitler. – ela dizia desolada. – O fato Harry, é que temos o quanto antes que sair daqui e ir para a União Soviética. Vai ser mais difícil sair daqui depois.

- Temos que, o quanto antes, receber treinamento lá para poder trazer a Revolução aqui. – disse Rony seriamente. – A Comitern recebe comunistas do mundo todo para treinamento militar. Você já pensou sobre isso Harry?

Harry respirou fundo. Quanta ironia tudo aquilo. Sua família querendo-o convencer de ir para Londres se salvar e ninguém conseguira. Quando se tratava de se jogar em algo que poderia matá-lo ela viajava. Iria imediatamente.

- Eu só quero saber quando e como iremos. – ele disse sério. – Estou pronto.

Rony e Hermione balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Entretanto a garota ainda achava que algo de errado havia com o amigo. Ela sentira em James algo diferente e o amigo também não queria dar maiores explicações sobre o que havia ocorrido no dia anterior. E com isso havia o fato de ele ter agido estranhamente durante todo o ano... Deixaria para conversar com ele a sós.

- Bem Harry, recebemos algumas instruções do Comitern. Eu e Rony já decoramos as instruções e destruímos os documentos por motivo de segurança.

- Certo. – dizia ele tentando se concentrar no assunto, pois em sua cabeça só via Draco. Afinal ele não havia ido para Londres também por causa dele. E agora estava indo para muito mais longe...

- Nós temos aqui três passaportes falsos. – ela dizia baixo. – Seu nome será Guido Constantini, nacionalidade italiana. O meu será Emanuelle D´Neveu e Rony será Louis D´Neveu, ambas nacionalidades francesas. Fingiremos que somos casados e viajaremos juntos. Você terá de viajar sozinho. – ela explicava aflita. Harry pareceu se preocupar. – Não há outra forma. O ideal seria que viajasse também com uma garota para que pudessem passar como casal. Só que não há ninguém. – ela disse aflita. – Nós sairemos daqui em direção a França, com a desculpa de que passamos aqui a lua de mel. De lá pegaremos novos nomes e passaportes e seguiremos outro destino.

- Você não sabe qual será a rota completa? – indagou Harry pensando em como fariam aquilo.

- Por segurança não. Lá haverá alguém do PC francês para nos receber e nos dar os passaportes e indicar o próximo passo. Não podemos viajar direto para a União Soviética de forma alguma. Teremos de parar em alguns locais por questão de segurança.

- Eu compreendo. Mas e quanto a mim?

- Você é um fascista e está retornando à Itália depois de, muito satisfeito, ter assistido ao comício em Nuremberg, o qual o _Führer_ discursou sobre a felicidade da queda da República de Weimar e sua conversão no Reich que ele nomeia como Reich dos Mil Anos. – ela disse com ironia.

- Eu sou um fascista? – Harry perguntou e não pode agüentar e riu. Riu muito. Que ironia a vida. Saberia muito bem interpretar um fascista: havia convivido muito perto de um nazista e isso ajudava.

- Sim Harry, terá de passar por fascista. É a única coisa que explica um homem jovem perambulando sozinho, sendo que, nesta idade, já deveria estar casado para os padrões determinados. – ela disse quase perdendo a calma. – Pois bem, você desembarcará na Itália e será comunicado ali de seu destino e novo nome.

- Por que não fazemos a mesma rota? É só fingir que não nos conhecemos.

- É mais seguro assim. Se alguém, por algum motivo, estiver nos seguindo, alguém conseguirá chegar vivo até a União Soviética e cumprir a missão: receber o treinamento e voltar com uma estratégia para trazer a Revolução para a Alemanha.

- Harry você não acha que o governo não tem um tipo de polícia política para perseguir os comunistas? – disse Rony. – Eles com certeza ficam à paisana, não com o cassetete na mão como a SA. Agora a coisa está complicada. O povo não imagina essas coisas, mas nós que fazemos parte disso tudo sabemos. Sabemos ou imaginamos que tipo de coisa eles possam vir a fazer.

- Compreendo. – disse Harry compreendendo melhor o que o esperava e os riscos implicados. – Quem devo procurar na Itália?

- Você será achado. – respondeu Hermione. – Ele se apresentará para você e dirá "_friede_" e você deve responder "_krieg_" para ele se certificar de que você é você.

- Está certo. – disse Harry, extremamente pensativo. - E quando partimos?

- Amanhã de manhã.

Harry sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo sumir. Não imaginava que iriam no dia seguinte, imaginou que teria pelo menos dois dias, mas não! Chegou mesmo a imaginar que conseguiria ver os pais partirem para Londres antes de ir, mas não. Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Hermione, que continuava a falar.

- Não se esqueça que estava em Nuremberg. Agora está em Munique porque quis contemplar a imponência do _Braunes Haus_. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Está bem. – disse Harry.

Aquilo também seria fácil, afinal ele já havia estado lá dentro.

oOo

Ele bateu na porta após dois segundos de uma respiração alterada. Os olhos azuis estavam cravados na porta de madeira. Ele tinha que tirar aquele desespero do olhar. Ele tinha que focar sua mente e então colocar em sua cabeça que, independente do que aquele homem lá dentro lhe dissesse, seria o melhor para o seu país. Assim, ele bateu na porta:

- Entre. – ele ouviu a voz lá de dentro.

Assim que entrou ele saudou o homem com o _Heil_ e tirou o quepe e o segurou mecanicamente abaixo do braço, como qualquer militar faria. A sala era espaçosa e tinha um amplo tapete azul escuro no chão, com detalhes dourados. A mesa era de madeira, mas com um belo acabamento. Em cima dela, uma série de papéis e uma pequena bandeira com a suástica. Atrás dela o oficial maior da SS, Heinrich Himmler. Acima dele um quadro enorme com uma imagem imponente do _Führer_. Draco era observado por um homem aparentemente calmo e educado. Ele usava óculos redondos e não tinha um porte altivo, mas a sua figura dentro do uniforme da SS e, naquele caso, com o sobretudo de couro, por causa do frio, lhe oferecia uma imagem forte. Todos dentro da SS tinham o maior respeito pro Himmler. Ele era um dos preferidos de Hitler, afinal comandava a organização que cuidava de sua guarda pessoal.

- Senhor _Reichführer_-SS Heinrich Himmler, _Obersturmführer-SS Draco Neidhöfer Malfoy_. – disse ele se apresentando. – Eu deveria estar presente ontem na reunião, mas não foi possível. Peço desculpas ao senhor e me apresento para receber as instruções. – ele disse da melhor maneira possível.

Himmler o observou de cima a baixo por algum tempo. Sabia quem era aquele ali. Aquele ali era filho de Lucius Neidhöfer Malfoy, dono do agora antigo semanário e atual diário _Völkischer Beobachter_, aquele que introduzira Hitler no partido há tanto tempo. Fora também uma das crianças preferidas de Hitler.

- _Muito bom._ – ele pensou. – _Com um currículo desse é claro porque o _Führer_ confia nele, o conhece desde sempre._

Draco começou a ficar tenso com a demora de Himmler em lhe responder, mas não demonstrou. Sabia que o homem estava analisando-o e isso era normal da parte de Himmler.

- Desculpas aceitas, primeiro-tenente. – Himmler enfim respondeu, colocando as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas enquanto o olhava sem piscar. – Liberado da posição de sentido. – ele disse tranquilamente enquanto se sentava.

Draco adotou uma postura comum e esperou que Himmler lhe indicasse a cadeira para sentar. Assim que o fez o homem começou:

- Seu pai veio ter comigo e ele me explicou o motivo da sua ausência. – ele dizia com muita calma, sem nenhum tom ameaçador. – Imagino que os relatórios estejam prontos, não? – perguntou, sempre olhando-o nos olhos.

- Sim senhor _Reichführer_, estão prontos. – ele disse e segurando para não engolir em seco. Aquilo seria um sinal evidente de que estava mentindo.

- Então trateremos sobre isso depois. Já sabe para qual departamento mandar. Dali serão tomadas as devidas providências. – explicava Himmler com calma, como se falasse sobre um assunto agradável com uma pessoa que não conhecia. – Ontem conversei com alguns oficiais a respeito das viagens feitas para Dachau no começo do ano. – ele disse então.

Draco passou a prestar muita atenção. A partir daquele momento ele saberia, ou imaginava que saberia, o que as tais viagens para Dachau lhe proporcionariam.

- Ali foi feito um campo de concentração. – explicava Himmler no mesmo tom. – Era uma antiga fábrica de pólvora. Conseguimos concluir o trabalho após seis semanas da vitória do nosso _Führer_.

- Compreendo senhor. – respondeu Draco para mostrar ao outro que estava ouvindo.

- Esse campo precisará ser administrado. Não acreditamos que possíveis inimigos do Estado possam ser abrigados em celas de presídios comuns. – explicava Himmler. – Então desenvolvemos o campo para isso. – disse Himmler, se referindo a ele e aos outros nazistas que cooperaram fazendo a planta do local.

- Entedido senhor. – respondeu Draco novamente sentindo seu coração saltar até a garganta. O Estado estava preparando uma prisão especial para inimigos do Estado. Harry era um inimigo do Estado, duas vezes inimigo.

- O _Führer_ e eu escolhemos alguns oficiais da SS, os quais consideramos extremamente fiéis ao _Führer_ e ao partido para que possam administrar esse campo. – continuava ele. – E você foi designado especialmente pelo _Führer_ para comandar a entrada e saída de prisioneiros. – Himmler olhou para Draco de cima a baixo então. – Isso é muito importante. – enfatizou o comandante. – Você compreende no que consiste sua atividade? – perguntou no mesmo tom que levara a conversa inteira e que deixava Draco deveras nervoso.

- Acredito que sim senhor. – respondeu então, tentando ao máximo esconder sua aflição.

- Então me diga do que se trata. – pediu Himmler com as mãos cruzadas em cima do abdômen, calmamente.

- Eu serei o responsável por controlar quem entra e quem sai do presídio. Provavelmente listar cada um, registrar o crime, verificar se a condenação determinada está sendo aplicada. – respondeu imaginando mais ou menos o procedimento da polícia comum, a não ser por um ou outro detalhe.

- Exatamente. – disse Himmler. – O _Führer_ sabe do seu nível de organização e fidelidade e por isso ele quis que fizesse isso. Você vai lidar com muitos registros. Tudo o que estes homens fizeram você terá de ter em uma pasta, assim como todo o histórico deles. Desde o país de origem até quem são os amigos e a família. E o mais importante: rastrear a pureza sanguínea.

- Compreendo senhor. – respondeu Draco, tentando imaginar como seria seu dia a dia.

- Você será responsável por todos eles. Terá uma equipe ao seu dispor para ajudá-lo na observação do campo: cada prisioneiro deverá estar fazendo o que foi determinado que fizesse. Obviamente você terá isso nas fichas. Os prisioneiros estão separados por grupos, para que possa mais facilmente notar de longe o que cada um tem que estar fazendo. – explicava Himmler com calma. – E se caso eles não estiverem... – ele então olhou para o lado e respirou fundo.

Draco engoliu em seco. Finalmente pudera fazer isso agora que os olhos do comandante não estavam sobre ele. Sentiu um leve calafrio ao perceber o quão misterioso ele parecia.

- Você acionará uma equipe própria que tomará as devidas providências. Você entendeu?

- Sim senhor.

- Em hipótese alguma resolva a questão você mesmo. Você só poderá fazer isso com autorização expressa de seu superior. – disse com muita ênfase.

- Sem dúvidas senhor.

- Certo. – finalizou Himmler, levantando-se devagar e Draco fez o mesmo. – A partir do mês que vem o senhor estará em Dachau. – ele lhe informou e lhe ofereceu um sorriso típico para conquistar qualquer um às idéias nazistas. – E ninguém deve saber para onde o senhor está indo, com exceção de seu pai, que já sabe. Qualquer outra pessoa deverá ser apenas informada que você está servindo ao Estado, como é sua obrigação. Compreendeu? – perguntou Himmler e Draco sabia que a palavra dele era mais valiosa que um contrato assinado. Ele jamais ousaria ir contra qualquer orientação que lhe fosse passada pelo braço direito do _Führer_.

- Sim senhor. Me prepararei para esta viagem nos próximos oito dias.

- Dispensado. – disse-lhe Himmler e lhe apertou a mão.

Depois disso ambos fizeram o _Heil_ e Draco se retirou.

**Traduções do alemão:**

Missionen- Missões

Friede - Paz

Krieg - Guerra

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Schaala:** Oi minha querida, há quanto tempo! Depois de uma saga que daria outra fanfic cá estou eu com meu computador de volta, que acabei de pegar! Que aflição, o capítulo pronto há mais de um mês, só faltava responder as reviews e me acontece uma merda dessa! E o pior foi o cara ter dito que era possível eu perder TUDO! Nossa, eu quase morri! Mas graças a Deus, deu tudo certo! Olha, fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena de lemon. Eu estava inspirada para caramba no dia! Rs. Menina se no dia que me escreveu estava curiosa para saber o que ia rolar, a esta altura já deve ter até desestimulado né? Rs... Mas agora o PC voltou e eu voltei com tudo também! Os capítulos serão postados semanalmente e vou tentar postar mais um ainda este final de semana para compensar todo o tempo que o pessoal ficou sem ler. Obrigada mais uma vez pelos constantes elogios, me sinto lisonjeada! Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Beijos!

**Nyx Breeze:** Menina, o Sirius é um caso seríssimo. Ele é gay e não é pai, só tem o Harry para bancar o pai! E claro que ele também o ama e se preocupa, né? E outra, sempre tem que ter um pentelho na história! Agora quanto às próximas emoções... ai ai ai o que será que vai ser? Vamos torcer pelos meninos!

**Carol1408:** Meu, fiquei super feliz que caiu bem em seu aniversário! Você merece! Uhu! Pois é menina a revelação chocou mesmo a Lily, todo mundo meio que reagiu como já imaginávamos que ia ser, mas acho que o pior,como você sente, está para começar agora! Olha netse meio tempo pensei em tantas coisas e eu vou precisar abandonar um pouco meu coração mole para escrever umas cenas pesadas nesta fic! Ai Jesus... E sobre slavar personagens, ai menina, nem me fale nisso! Eu to tão indecisa no que fazer com cada um,mas de fato Narcisa não merece se ferrar! Parabéns pela betagem e escreva, escreva muito! Todas nós agradecemos, eeba! E fica tranquila que eu não levei como uma ofensa o negócio da novela mexicana, é que realmente ficou! Ahuhuahuauha! E sobre eu dizer que as fics são medíocres é porque até que são, eu preciso melhorar, desenvolver melhor as coisas. Mas acho que agora to conseguindo! Cara, meu problema com a net resolveu, mas aí o que queimou foi o PC, eu quase tive um treco, mas ok, agora está tudo bem! Obrigada pelo review atencioso! Beijos!

**Deh Isaacs:** Querida, eles estavam em um hotel fuleiro! Auhhuauha! Remus, além de observador, é fuxiqueiro ahuahuhua! O amor de Sev ainda será um segredo, mas logo será revelado! Menina, como leu neste capítulo, o encontro com o Himmler foi tenso e será ainda mais tensa as atividades do Draquenho!

**Shakinha:** Menina, quero só ver o que você vai achar deste capítulo, da conversa entre Draco e Himmler, mas principalmente a dele com a mãe. Eu tava inspirada no dia, confesso. Não sei como saiu coisas como aquela, mas ta aí e é isso aí, rs.

**Paulawot:** Menina doida, postou review em cada capítulo! Nossa, muito obrigada pela consideração, obrigada pela paciência de ler tuuudo isso e de ler ainda o monte que virá! Espero do fundo do coração que você curta a continuação da fic e que continue deixando seus comentários! Valeu mesmo pela atenção! Beijos.

**MyllaPoison:** Você vê só que vida difícil a do Draco! Ele está sendo meu anti-herói favorito nesta fic! Roubou total a atenção do Harry só pra ele! Ele está se saindo muito bem, acho eu pelo menos!

**Victoire:** É, eu me decepcionei grandão em dezembro do ano passado... Mas passou... E nem te conto que em fevereiro começou outra história, que está me decepcionando de novo! Fiquei na maior bad todo este tempo... Para ser sincera ontem mesmo foi um dos piores dias, hoje então nem se fala! Mas sei lá amiga, eu me conformei. Tem certas coisas que realmente não dão certo, nem vão dar. Este é meu caso. E sim, todos eles sempre viram sapo no final. Só este de fevereiro conseguiu ser pior que o de dezembro, por N motivos. E esse de fevereiro é um milhão de vezes mais especial que o outro, mas assim é a vida... Enfim, fico feliz que tenha curtido o capítulo! Beijos!

**Julia:** Que bom que sentiu tudo isso, menine. No dia eutava inspirada mesmo, difícil acontecer isso com cenas deste tipo, mas me esforço!

**Nanda W. Malfoy:** Menina, quando nos falamos no msn, me conta isso direito! E nossa, que legal que a Nyv indicou a fic e que você curtiu! Eu também sou super impressionável, não sei se vou conseguir escrever certas cenas como devem ser... Mas vamos ver! E bem, o Draco é tudo mesmo! Mas valeu pelo elogio, afinal disse que o meu Draco é tudo. Pois é, só tento fazê-lo do jeitinho que eu gostaria que fosse algum homem na minha vida, haha. Beijos! Ah sim, e a diferença de idade entre eles é de cinco anos!

**Juh Malfoy:** Cara eu entendo sua preguiça... Mas eu não consigo ser objetiva, eu falo demais, por isso escrevo demais, sinto muito! Valeu por todos os elogios, eu juro que tento mesmo fazer algo bacana, afinal adoro o assunto da segunda guerra. E eu também quero o Draco pra mim! Rs.

**Nagase Doll Collins:** Menina você acompanhou o drama pelo twitter, mas graças a Deus o pc voltou, tudo voltou e agora vamo que vamo!

**Jessie Love:** Menina, a fic jamais sumirá, eu peço desculpas, meu pc ficou mais de um mês para conserto! Mas já voltei a ativa! Beijos!

**Leo Shakti:** Olha, eu não quero que esta termine como a oneshot... Mas eu te juro que sou de lua e tudo vai depender do meu humor no dia do último capítulo. Claro que levo em consideração o que os leitores querem, mas é que às vezes desconto minhas frustrações na fanfic -_-. Obrigada por ler e elogiar! Beijos!


	27. Leb wohl!

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte e Sete – Leb wohl!

Eu te vi com as flores

Elas não eram para mim - não

Eu te vi na esquina

Tu não te viraste para mim

Apesar do meu coração estar suplicando:

Chama-me

Chama-me com a voz do amor

Envolva-me

Envolva-me nos braços da fé

Tu foste o primeiro - tu foste o último

Para a qual eu abri meu coração

Agora tu pareces tão distante

Volta e fica

Pois eu digo:

Chama-me

Chama-me com a voz do amor

Envolve-me

Envolve-me nos braços da fé

Guia-me

Guia-me para os portões da ternura

Me sinta

Me sinta assim como eu sinto você

**Lacrimosa – Call Me With The Voice of Love**

Quando Harry deixou a casa dos amigos, caminhava devagar pelas ruas de Munique. Seus pensamentos não saiam da viagem que faria em breve para Moscou. Teria aquela noite para organizar tudo e sair no dia seguinte pela manhã com destino à Itália. Respirou fundo. Como seria aquilo? Ele não temia no novo país, ele não temia a viagem, não temia o treinamento militar, não temia nada daquilo. Não temia nem mesmo deixar os pais sem aviso algum. Ele temia Draco.

Como ele explicaria a viagem para o nazista? Por mais que já tivessem conversado exaustivamente sobre o assunto e suas ideologias, a viagem estava próxima demais e não dava tempo para que se despedissem. Por um segundo Harry calculou que não seria adequado dizer adeus ao nazista: seria dolorido demais, seria trágico demais a seu ver. Entretanto Harry achava que já havia usado demais o seu tempo em benefício próprio, enquanto o país mergulhava cada vez mais fundo na política ditatorial de Hitler.

Um tanto exausto ele finalmente chegou em casa. Para sua surpresa ela estava silenciosa e escura: ninguém o aguardava. Engolindo em seco, ele entrou em silêncio em casa e, devagar, se dirigiu ao quarto dos pais. Entreabriu a porta com cuidado, e seus olhos capturaram de imediato a figura de Lílian e James em sono profundo. Estavam abraçados delicadamente, a respiração do pai profunda. A mãe parecia bem abatida, agarrada a um lenço branco que provavelmente usara para limpar as lágrimas.

Harry fechou a porta devagar, sem deixar de olhar para eles por nenhum segundo. Tinha medo de que aquela fosse a última vez que fosse vê-los, mas agora não era hora para vacilar. Subindo as escadas ruidosas da maneira mais cuidadosa possível, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Assim que o abriu viu que ele ainda permanecia com as paredes detonadas de um acesso de raiva que ele tivera quando havia se separado de Draco. Olhando para tudo aquilo, tudo lhe pareceu longe e irreal demais.

Não demorou para abrir o velho guarda-roupa de madeira escuro e dali tirar poucas roupas que poderia usar em qualquer país, que não passaria estranhamente. Arrumou tudo da melhor forma dentro de uma pequena mala e começou a ajeitar os poucos objetos e livros que tinha no quarto, cada um em seu lugar. Respirou fundo mais uma vez olhando ao redor. Memorizou paredes, janela, objetos e sua cama de solteiro. Sentou ali e olhou para um relógio próximo: era tarde da noite e ele não sentia nenhum tipo de ansiedade, apenas pesar. O que faria em relação a Draco? Deveria avisá-lo? Sim, com certeza, mas como? Não poderia ser pessoalmente. Ele não poderia simplesmente ir sem dizer nada a ele, ou então ele seria capaz de pensar que algo acontecera a Harry ou que então ele havia desistido dos dois, o que seria muito pior.

Depois de pensar um pouco, decidiu que iria então escrever um bilhete e deixaria por escrito que James entregasse a ele. Ele tinha certeza que o pai faria isso, não havia ninguém mais confiável para fazer isso do que seu próprio pai, aquele que estivera ao seu lado o tempo todo. Por um momento sentiu a culpa corroê-lo. O pai fizera tudo por ele e agora ele estava indo embora sem nem mesmo se despedir. Fechando os olhos com força, Harry deixou aquele pensamento e olhou para cima buscando forças. Após alguns segundos ele pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta tinteiro simples (a única que ele poderia obter) e começou o seu relato.

Harry dobrou cuidadosamente a folha de papel assim que terminou. Sentiu que seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas, mas não se permitiu chorar. Quando fosse a hora ele sairia de casa e deixaria ao lado da mesa de cabeceira do pai este bilhete. Não seria capaz de escrever nada para o pai, muito menos para a mãe. E mais uma vez contava com a eterna compreensão de James.

**oOo**

No final daquele dia, havia chego em casa com um peso e tanto nas costas. Agora que sabia finalmente o que faria em Dachau e que associava isso ao final de seu casamento, compreendia tudo. Nada viria nem iria fácil de sua vida. Respirando fundo, ele entrou na casa silenciosa esperando encontrar a mãe ou algum sinal dos empregados, mas nada aconteceu. Pensou que devia ser um pouco tarde, mas não se incomodou a olhar para o relógio.

Subiu as escadas de casa fazendo um leve ruído com as botas pretas de cano alto. Já se livrava do quepe quando se deparou com Severus na porta do até então seu quarto. Draco franziu o cenho. Severus, ao encontrar o garoto, ergueu o corpo lentamente deixando as duas malas ali. Ele cruzou ambas as mãos brancas diante do corpo. O contraste com a roupa preta – o preto, a sua cor – foi evidente e Draco se aproximou um passo:

- O que está havendo? – indagou temendo a resposta.

- Ora – começou Severus em seu tom de voz grave e discreto. – Chegou a hora de partir, Draco.

- Como assim, partir? – continuava perguntando, sem entender.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Eu não vou agora, garoto. Só estava adiantando as malas. Partirei amanhã pela manhã. – explicou o mais velho como se não fosse óbvio.

- Eu sei! – disse Draco franzindo o cenho, fechando e abrindo os olhos. – O que quero saber é por que isso agora, do nada!

- Venha, Draco. Não vamos ficar discutindo em pleno corredor a esta hora. – respondeu o padrinho convidando-o para entrar no quarto.

Draco seguiu seus passos sem compreender. Ouviu atrás de si o clique discreto da porta e observou Severus acender dois abajures que ali havia. Ele se sentou em uma poltrona de couro larga e esperou que Draco fizesse o mesmo na frente dele. Sem delongas, ele começou:

- Draco, eu sei sobre sua viagem dentro de alguns dias. Tendo isso em vista, não há necessidade da minha permanência aqui.

Por um momento Draco engoliu em seco. De fato não fazia sentido Severus permanecer ali uma vez que Draco viajaria. Entretanto pelo o que estava deduzindo, ele ficaria muito tempo fora, tempo este tão grande que não faria sentido o padrinho esperar por ele.

- Ah sim... Eu não imaginei que seria tanto tempo assim. – comentou olhando para um ponto inexistente, evidentemente preocupado.

- O que lhe preocupa? – perguntou o padrinho com sinceridade, os olhos nunca tão negros.

- Severus, essa viagem vai me afastar totalmente de Harry. Serão anos pelo o que estou compreendendo. Não posso aceitar isso. Preciso sair daqui com ele e já. – disse Draco como se visualizasse o pior em sua frente.

- Eu concordo com você, mas vocês não tinham conversado sobre isso? – relembrou o padrinho. – Pelo que compreendi você continuaria a lutar pela política do país e ele também... – explicava erguendo o cenho como se achasse a posição de ambos uma perda imensa de tempo.

- Eu sei! – afirmou Draco. – Só que... – ele começou, mas parecia perdido.

- Mas só que você está começando a compreender, não é? Está começando a ver que não vai ser tão fácil quanto as palavras fazem soar. – respondeu o padrinho quase com um sorriso.

- É. – disse ele, erguendo olhos azuis para olhos negros. – Talvez seja isso mesmo.

Severus apenas ergueu o cenho.

- Não se brinca com o tempo, Draco. – disse o padrinho com certo pesar. – O tempo nunca pode ser perdido, porque ele jamais é recuperado. Há de haver prioridades na vida, sempre.

Aquelas palavras fizeram um rebuliço dentro de Draco. Ele se lembrou dos imensos olhos verdes, do sorriso e da temperatura daquele corpo agradavelmente macio, e das palavras, e dos risos e então achou que iria enlouquecer naquele mesmo segundo.

- Você precisa tomar uma decisão, Draco. Enquanto você luta internamente, fatos estão se desenrolando, coisas acontecendo, coisas que você não tem o poder sobre... – disse o padrinho com o olhar distante.

- Severus. – ele chamou e prontamente o padrinho olhou para ele. – Você diz essas coisas com tanto conhecimento de causa... Não quer me contar de onde veio tanta noção dos fatos? – indagou Draco, imaginando que aquilo poderia ajudá-lo e ao padrinho também.

- Há certas coisas que não é bom relembrar, Draco. – ele disse desviando o olhar para a janela.

- Por favor. – pediu o afilhado. – É importante.

Severus respirou fundo. Fazia tempo que não mexia com aquelas lembranças, mas afinal, por que não?

- Eu era muito jovem na época. Eu não tinha mais do que dezoito anos quando o conheci, mas tudo aconteceu quando eu tinha vinte de um. Por algum motivo que desconheço (e que nem chega a ser importante) eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo. Da noite para o dia, simples assim, coloquei meus olhos em cima daqueles olhos castanhos, castanhos quase esverdeados, e amei.

Draco acompanhava cada detalhe do que o padrinho contava com atenção. Ele pregou os olhos azuis em Severus e reparava em como os olhos negros voltavam décadas no tempo relembrando cada detalhe do que dizia, detalhes que, por mais que Draco quisesse ver, sabia ser impossível. Ele nem mesmo se chocou quando o padrinho revelou amor por um homem, como se já imaginasse.

- Draco. – Severus chamou de repente. O menino saiu do transe.

- Sim? – respondeu de leve.

- Posso pedir para colocar ali naquela vitrola aquele disco de Beethoven ao lado de minha cama?

Draco levantou rapidamente e pegou o disco. Devagar ele colocou na vitrola e, em poucos instantes, após o ruído característico do vinil, uma sonata muito suave começou a tocar. Severus fechou os olhos negros pesadamente e as linhas do tempo ficaram visíveis em seu rosto. Draco sentiu o pesar que a música lhe causava. Em silêncio ele sentou diante do padrinho.

- Esta sonata, a número 14 para Piano, se chama "Claire de Lune". – ele começou a explicar, ainda de olhos fechados. – Essa sonata me faz lembrar... perfeitamente dele. Esta era uma música que ouvíamos muito... e que acabou por ser nossa. – ele contava lentamente, revivendo cada cena. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para Draco. – Beethoven sempre foi aquele que cantava o nosso amor. – ele disse e sorriu, até mesmo com os olhos.

Draco parecia impressionado com a forma como Severus falava a respeito de seu amor. Sentia seu coração disparado e cada vez mais ansioso para descobrir o que, afinal, havia separado os dois.

- No começo – continuava ele. – tudo era deslumbrante. Era uma descoberta para mim e de certa forma para ele. Apesar de nossas poucas experiências, a que vivíamos juntos era a primeira, pelo menos para mim na época, mais forte e verdadeira. Antes de ser o que hoje sou, era uma pessoa muito intensa, Draco. – ele disse com tristeza nos olhos para o menino. – Eu conseguia ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo com ele dentro de quatro paredes de um quarto. O mundo era nosso.

- Padrinho... Pode explicar melhor? Perdoe por interromper. – disse Draco da forma mais respeitável possível.

- Nós não tínhamos liberdade nem espaço para perambular pela cidade, Draco. Éramos homens, mas tínhamos de ter a atenção voltada para o trabalho, o estudo e a família. O pouco tempo livre que tínhamos, passávamos juntos e este tempo era sempre a noite, em meu quarto, ou no quarto dele. – explicou Severus e o rosto dele apresentava amargura.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça tentando imaginar como seria a vida de duas pessoas apenas dentro de um quarto. Somente ao pensar sentiu que estava sendo sufocado, mas não deixou o padrinho perceber.

- O tempo passou. Passou quase um ano, Draco. E então, aconteceu.

Draco arregalou levemente os olhos esperando pelo pior. Ele engoliu em seco e aguardou.

- Chegara então o momento em que eu devia assumir a minha esposa e ele a dele. – explicava Severus, sempre olhando para um ponto distante. – E então... – ele respirou fundo. Draco respirou fundo junto com ele.

- E então?

- E então eu não tive coragem de ir embora com ele, Draco. – ele disse e olhou para o padrinho, seus olhos com um leve traço avermelhado. – E para afastá-lo de mim rompi nosso relacionamento alegando que a minha religião não permitia que eu me envolvesse com homens, que tudo aquilo não passava de uma mera ilusão.

- Você fez isso? – questionou Draco rápido demais, se arrependendo do tom de censura logo depois.

- Fiz. Mas jamais teria feito se naquela época eu fosse um homem, não um garoto. – justificou-se olhando para a vitrola que tocava naquele instante a parte mais grave de Claire de Lune. – Entretanto esta observação hoje é inútil. Naquela época eu destruí os sentimentos dele. – disse, enquanto a música finalizava.

Draco ficou sem palavras, com a boca levemente aberta.

- O senhor quer que eu coloque a música novamente? – perguntou sentindo a tristeza de Severus em seu coração.

- Coloque agora a Sonata em Dó Menor, por favor. – disse Severus se ajeitando na poltrona. Ao pedir as músicas recuperava o ar que lhe faltava ao lembrar da história.

Assim que ela começou a soar, novamente os olhos de Severus ficaram vermelhos. Ele viu Draco se sentar e continuou seu diálogo.

- Eu destruí cada coisa boa que havia nele naquela época. E pelo pouco que soube ele muito se entregou a boemia por minha causa. Bem, eu sofri amargamente com minha decisão. Ele havia sido o primeiro homem que amei, o primeiro a me tocar e o primeiro a me fazer ver que é preciso muito pouco para ser feliz.

- Mas o senhor não tentou ir atrás dele, pedir desculpas? – queria saber Draco desesperado, querendo que aquela história tivesse um final feliz.

- Sim. Eu tentei, ele chegou até perdoar, mas depois de muito pouco tempo nos separamos novamente. Eu havia destruído a magia de tudo, não havia volta. Passei noites e noites, ano após ano lembrando de cada sorriso, de cada graça, de cada alegria. E cada vez que lembrava de cada uma dessas coisas, eu morria por dentro, até me tornar isso que você vê hoje: alguém sem perspectivas, sonhos, objetivos. Simplesmente conformado com a vida e resguardado por lembranças doces que eu nunca mais terei. – disse Severus e sorriu discretamente para Draco.

- Mas... E o seu casamento, o casamento dele?

- Eu fugi de minha casa e de meu casamento. Seria impossível estar com qualquer outra pessoa e fazê-la infeliz e ser mais infeliz do que eu já era. Minha família me excomungou. E no final me senti tolo, porque o casamento era o que me impedia de estar com ele, assim como a religião, mas no final abandonei os dois e fiquei sem ele.

- Não tentou ir atrás dele depois disso? – perguntou Draco absolutamente triste com toda a história.

- Sim, mas apenas para me desculpar e me justificar. Ele já se encontrava casado e eu jamais faria nada para destruir seu relacionamento. Ele me pareceu no final feliz, ponderado e equilibrado, deixando para trás a boemia. No final quem se tornou soturno fui eu. E agradeço aos céus que tenha sido desta forma. Eu mereci.

Draco respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Padrinho, o senhor errou, quem não erra? Eu acredito que o amor sobreviva a tudo, como o seu amor por ele não sobreviveu?

- Afilhado – respondeu Severus com o mesmo carinho que Draco lhe dirigira. – o amor sobrevive a tudo, o que não sobrevive é o ego, é o medo e o trauma.

- Mas tudo isso não pode ser maior que o amor! – insistia Draco.

- De fato não é, mas devemos aprender que toda atitude tem uma conseqüência, Draco e que o mundo não está à espera do nosso preparo ou da nossa coragem. Ou se faz as coisas quando elas devem ser feitas, ou você perde. Fim.

Draco recostou-se na cadeira chocado. Então, segundo a experiência de seu padrinho, se ele não agisse da forma certa na hora certa com Harry, ele poderia perdê-lo? Severus pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

- É isso mesmo, filho. É isso mesmo.

Draco refletiu longamente sobre tudo aquilo. Não queria ter o mesmo fim de Severus. No dia seguinte bem cedo ele iria ter com Harry e iria embora. Ele não poderia perder Harry! Sua mãe tinha Greyback para ajudá-la, pessoa que ele havia se esquecido completamente. E quanto ao partido e as idéias, ele veria isso depois, o que importava naquele instante era Harry. Mas antes que pudesse verbalizar qualquer coisa ele disse:

- Mas afinal... Qual era sua religião, padrinho? – indagou por curiosidade, afinal sabia que nenhuma aprovava a homossexualidade.

- Eu sou judeu, Draco. – ele disse e deu um riso irônico no final. Draco empalideceu. – Oras vamos! Achei que havia imaginado isso. Venho da Polônia, onde a maior parte da população é judia! – ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas e o meu pai, ele... Ele... – começou Draco sem conseguir imaginar que estava ouvindo aquilo.

- Seu pai não sabe e nem imagina e é lento demais para averiguar o sangue dos mais próximos. Ele tem certeza demais que todos são "limpos".

- Nossa. – finalizou Draco ainda chocado, mas já se recuperando. – Bom, isso não importa. O seu amigo também era judeu?

- Sim Draco, ele também. – respondeu Severus tranquilamente, enquanto levantava e colocava para tocar Tocata e Fuga de Bach.

- E qual era o nome dele?

- Baruch.

- Como? – perguntou Draco, achando que não tinha ouvido bem, por causa da intensidade das primeiras notas da música.

- James Baruch Potter. – disse Severus e se afastou da vitrola.

Draco achava que mais nada naquela noite poderia deixá-lo chocado, mas se enganara totalmente. Severus percebeu na hora que ele conseguira ficar ainda mais branco:

- O que há, Draco? – perguntou sem entender.

- Eu... – ele começou gaguejando. – Eu não tenho absoluta certeza, mas... Seria coincidência demais! – exclamou Draco visivelmente perturbado.

- O que afinal? – insistiu Severus.

- Este é o nome do pai de Harry. É o pai de Harry! – ele disse engolindo em seco.

Ele observou a expressão no rosto de Severus morrer. Seus olhos que antes apresentavam um leve traço avermelhado enfim derrubaram lágrimas, que ele não conseguiu impedir. Rapidamente ele virou as costas para o afilhado e se livrou delas. Draco correu em sua direção:

- Padrinho, eu... Eu sinto muito! – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer. Ele circundou o padrinho e o abraçou. Este se manteve imóvel. Logo se livrou do contato.

- Não Draco. Está tudo bem. – disse ele falsamente mantendo o controle da voz. – Isso está no passado, acabou. Não me afeta mais.

- É claro que afeta! – disse Draco em desespero. – E me preocupo. Você já me ajudou tanto...

- Draco, não queria associar a sua história com a minha. São totalmente diferentes! E espero que assim continue, espero que não cometa o mesmo erro que eu! – disse com veemência.

- Mas padrinho, ele está ao seu alcance agora, não fará nada? – indagou Draco em desespero.

- Agora não existe apenas nós dois, filho. Agora sim é errado. – explicou Severus da forma mais séria possível com o objetivo de fazer Draco entender.

Draco respirou fundo, inconformado.

- Vá em frente agora, Draco. Não quero que tenha a história igual a minha para um dia contar a alguém. Quanto a mim, não se preocupe. Agora eu já sou um homem, quase um idoso e naquela época apenas um menino. O tempo já se encarregou de curar minhas feridas.

- Mas não se encarregou de findar o seu amor. – disse Draco com pesar.

- Porque o amor não finda. Ele é eterno, Draco.

Diante disso, ele olhou demoradamente para os olhos do padrinho. O mesmo respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

- Amanhã cedo estarei deixando Munique, Draco. Eu voltarei para Dachau. Seu pai não me disse para qual cidade iria e sei que não pode me revelar, pois está sob juramento, mas de qualquer forma deixarei meu endereço com você para me escrever.

Naquela noite Draco pegou o endereço do padrinho e sentiu algum alívio por saber que, no final das contas, estaria perto dele. Ao sair do quarto, o ajudou com as malas, deixando ambas na sala. Deu-lhe um abraço de boa noite e seguiu para seu quarto. Seria impossível simplesmente deitar e dormir naquele momento. Seus olhos grudaram no teto branco do quarto e sua cabeça não parava de pensar um segundo sequer na seguinte frase:

_- De fato não é, mas devemos aprender que toda atitude tem uma conseqüência, Draco e que o mundo não está à espera do nosso preparo ou da nossa coragem. Ou se faz as coisas quando elas devem ser feitas, ou você perde. Fim._

**oOo**

No dia seguinte pela manhã, James acordou com o nascer do sol. A manhã fria do inverno não tirava a beleza da luz que tentava inutilmente aquecer a casa. Entretanto não era nada disso que chamava a atenção dele naquela manhã. Sua esposa ainda dormia profundamente, o que lhe era incomum. Ele depositou um beijo suave em sua testa e levantou. Foi até o banheiro iniciar a higiene do dia e decidiu que naquela manhã faria o café para a esposa e o filho.

Dirigiu-se para a cozinha após ter se trocado e estar pensando no que faria para que a loja vendesse mais, quando abriu a geladeira para pegar o pouco leite que ali havia. Respirou fundo. Da forma que iam logo passariam fome e ele não poderia suportar tamanha vergonha diante da família. Muito preocupado foi colocando a mesa para três, quando, repentinamente ouviu um grito vindo de seu quarto. Ele se sobressaltou:

- Lílian! – ele chamou e já se dirigia para lá, mas encontrou a mulher já próxima a cozinha, ainda vestida para dormir, com longos e lisos cabelos ruivos desgrenhados a cobrir seu rosto branco, agora vermelho. Os olhos verdes pareciam faiscar e ela parecia histérica:

- Harry! – ela berrou a plenos pulmões segurando um pedaço de papel.

James arregalou os olhos e olhou para as mãos trêmulas da mulher. Sem pensar, ele se aproximou dela e tirou o bilhete de suas mãos. Ao ler cada linha sentia o sangue lhe abandonar o corpo e a razão a sua mente. Sua boca tremia quando ele saiu em disparada pelas escadas em direção ao quarto do filho. Escancarou a porta e viu o quarto absolutamente arrumado, impecável. Em cima da cama, um bilhete com duas palavras:

_- Sinto muito._

Lílian entrou no quarto olhando cada canto do ambiente e começou a gritar desesperadamente quando viu o bilhete do filho em cima da cama. Ela se agarrou com violência à roupa de cama de Harry na vã tentativa de encontrá-lo ali. James não tinha forças para acalmá-la. Ele sentia que em qualquer momento ele mesmo teria um ataque nervoso e morreria. Ele preferiria assim. Então Harry havia ido embora. E pelo tom do outro bilhete, aquele em suas mãos, esperava que este fosse entregue a seu amante.

Mas como, como, como ele poderia escrever um bilhete tão longo e amoroso para aquele homem e deixar seu pai e sua bendita mãe entregue ao desespero e ao pranto? James deixou a carta escorregar de suas mãos e deitou sobre a mulher e, cansado, verteu lágrimas doloridas enquanto ouvia os gritos terríveis de sua mulher, os gritos que denotavam a pura e mais verdadeira dor que um ser humano poderia sentir: a dor da perda de um filho. Eles jamais poderiam cogitar que Harry fosse embora sem ao menos se despedir e assim, de forma tão brusca, tão fria.

Lílian gritou e James ouviu seus gritos até que ela perdesse a voz. E quando isso aconteceu ela o abraçou como uma criança e ele a envolveu como se tivesse cinco anos. Seus olhos castanho esverdeados olharam para as paredes e tiveram mil lembranças, desde Harry criança à Harry doente por amor. Ele desejou imensamente naquele instante que seu coração parasse e que ele morresse e que Lílian estivesse com ele, pois ela merecia paz igualmente.

Logo ele visualizou a carta no chão. Ele não teria coragem de entregá-la a Draco, mas teria de ter, porque deixar de fazê-lo poderia arruinar de vez a vida do filho. Ele jamais seria capaz de fazer isso, por mais que Harry estivesse fazendo ele e sua mãe sangrarem como nunca naquele instante. Resignado, ele beijou de leve a cabeça de Lílian.

- Meu amor, espere por mim. Não faça nada que me magoe, por D´us. Eu volto em breve. – disse ele arrumando forças. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça.

Totalmente decepcionado e preocupado, James deixou a casa naquela rua simples e pobre de Munique e seguiu em direção ao _Braunes Haus_, único local que poderia encontrar Draco, já que não sabia onde este morava. Ao passar pelo centro, ainda pôde visualizar um tanto de casas com bandeiras a mostra, todas portando uma suástica.

Ele observou as SA indo de lá para cá, observou jovens que lhe pareciam comunistas olharem atravessado para estes mesmos SA, ele viu crianças correndo e brincando, ele viu casais apaixonados sentados diante de uma bela fonte. De repente o mundo parecia belo e correto e somente ele, ele com suas convicções e sua eterna ajuda ao filho rebelde, o errado.

Ele pensava demais, mas quando deu por si estava em frente à sede do partido nazista. As escadas imponentes lhe pareceram impossíveis de serem subidas e com dor, ele caiu ali de joelhos. Sentiu todo o peso do mundo nas costas, quando sentiu também uma mão em um deles. Não se atreveu a olhar para trás. Mas logo a pessoa estava ao seu lado.

- _Herr_ Baruch? É o senhor? – indagou a voz que ele conhecia bem.

James ergueu a cabeça. Ainda de joelhos, ele olhou fixamente nos olhos azuis de Draco, por trás dos óculos redondos. Ele viu o quepe preto e a águia, e a suástica e também a caveira. E tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi entregar-lhe a carta. Draco pegou o pedaço de papel ainda sem compreender a dor nos olhos de James e então seus olhos azuis tocaram linha por linha:

_Mein Lieb D.:_

_Eu acredito que já imaginava que um dia isso iria acontecer. Não imaginei que fosse ser hoje, mas enfim está acontecendo. Estou escrevendo para que saiba que estou indo embora em busca da realização do meu sonho, que você sabe qual é, portanto não pense por nenhum segundo que estou lhe abandonando. _

_Tenho a incrível necessidade de fazer com que a minha existência seja útil, mesmo que eu me sinta mais do que útil em seus braços. Eu preciso de alguma forma aplacar em mim essa ânsia que domina cada parte do meu ser, que quer justiça para a raça humana em geral. Eu espero que, apesar de nossas divergências, você possa compreender isto e que acredite em mim quando digo que voltarei e que, espero, neste dia, você esteja esperando por mim, da mesma forma que eu estarei esperando por você._

_Não posso, a esta altura, lhe pedir que desista do que está fazendo para se juntar a mim em luta, pois seria como você me pedir que eu fizesse o mesmo e eu seria incapaz. Apesar das diferenças acredito que há em nós algo que supera qualquer ideologia: o amor. Portanto, peço que jamais se esqueça disso e que não permita, da mesma forma que eu não permitirei, que algo destrua o nosso amor._

_Para sempre seu,_

_H._

Draco fechou os olhos. Em sua mente, a imagem de Severus e suas palavras:

_- De fato não é, mas devemos aprender que toda atitude tem uma conseqüência, Draco e que o mundo não está à espera do nosso preparo ou da nossa coragem. Ou se faz as coisas quando elas devem ser feitas, ou você perde. Fim._

**Tradução do alemão:**

Leb wohl! – Adeus!

_**Resposta aos Reviews**_

**Paulawot**: Parabéns pelo seu filho, querida! Muitas felicidades, mesmo! Cara, fico muito feliz que você esteja curtindo a fic! Eu a faço de coração e fico feliz quando o povo se anima. E bem, eu sempre leio os reviews, esta sempre é a melhor parte! E bem, naquela época o PC voltou, só que não consertaram direito e por isso ele voltou e fiquei um mês e meio sem ele. Depois disso consegui ficar três dias e novamente ele foi para conserto. Está difícil, bem difícil, mas eu não desisto! Rs. E bem, espero que goste deste capítulo e do andamento que estou dando para a fanfic. Beijos.

**Schaala**: Menine, Deus é mais, só isso que tenho para dizer. Essa trajetória com meu computador parece mais olho gordo do que outra coisa, estou possessa. Querida, eu prometo que jamais abandonarei a fic. Se eu demorar MUITO para postar é porque uma merda bem grande aconteceu, mas deixá-la, jamais. Bom, agora acho que de fato a coisa vai pegar, não vai ter muito o que fazer. Lencinhos mode on now! Beijos.

**Shakinha**: Que bom que curtiu, menine. Eu tive um surto na hora e acabei escrevendo aquilo, rs. Menine, você vai ver como será a viagem de cada um a partir dos próximos capítulos! Ai ai, nem quero ver a onda de nostalgia que serão essas viagens... Ah! E sobre a questão de Israel que eu estou há um ano e meio para te responder é o seguinte: apesar de naquele momento não haver de fato o Estado de Israel, os judeus já chamavam o espaço que mais tarde eles invadiram como Israel. Eles já tinham uma idéia e noção de Estado, mesmo que ele ainda não fosse legal e só fosse ser pós- segunda guerra. Beijos.

**MyllaPoison**: O Draco não sabe se vai ou se fica, ou se fica ou se vai, haha! Menina, eu não quero nem adiantar o que vai acabar rolando nos campos de concentração. Aliás deixa eu ficar quieta né, deixa a fic rolar.

**Nanda W. Malfoy:** Menina, você acertou no seu raciocínio! Ai ai ai! Gata, desculpa a demora, mas o meu PC zuou a minha vida este ano... E sobre a quantidade de capítulos eu não sei simplesmente porque me ocorrem idéias o tempo todo e enquanto elas surgirem eu vou resgistrar, rs. Sei que quando Engel acabar vou sentir um vazio muito grande. Beijos.

**Carol1408:** Boa sorte com a facul e suas fic menina, eu sei o quanto é corrido, vai por mim, são 04h47 da manhã agora e cá estou eu! Rs. E olha, mesmo que os problemas com o PC naquela época tenham acabado, eles voltaram legal, me deixando um mês e meio a ver navios, totalmente fodida, para usar o português claro. Olha, agradeço mesmo os elogios e por elevar a minha fic a uma das melhores de todo o fandom de HP. Eu escrevo isso aqui com muito amor, nem pode imaginar. Beijos.

**Danny**: Muito obrigada pela paciência em começar a ler a fic nesta altura do campeonato! Sei que é muita coisa e que o começo talvez não seja tão bom, mas acredito ter conseguido fazer algo legal no decorrer dos capítulos! Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Um grande abraço!


	28. Der Dunkelheit

**Engel**

Capítulo Vinte e Oito – Der Dunkelheit

E eu acho um pouco engraçado

E eu acho um pouco triste

Os sonhos nos quais eu estou morrendo são os melhores que tenho

Acho difícil dizer isso a você

Porque é difícil de explicar

Quando todos estão correndo em círculos

Este mundo é insano

**Gary Jules - Mad World**

Os olhos azuis saíram da folha branca e fria de papel para encontrar o céu. Então tudo pareceu ficar silencioso demais. Entretanto, ele podia ouvir e sentir um ruído surdo: era o seu coração. Aos poucos, ele sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões, então sua visão pareceu ficar confusa. Ele fechou os olhos com força, mas cada movimento parecia lento demais. A folha deslizou de sua mão: o vento se encarregou de lhe dar um destino. Então James sentiu a pressão em seu ombro aumentar. Com certa surpresa, ele viu o mesmo quepe preto com o símbolo da morte cair no chão junto com os joelhos daquele oficial.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados acompanharam a imobilidade e o choque nos olhos azuis. Eles acompanharam a morte nos olhos azuis celestes lentamente. O nazista achou ter ouvido uma voz, mas não tinha certeza. Levou algum tempo para que ele pudesse ter certeza e, quando teve, apenas teve porque sentiu duas mãos apertando com força seus ombros.

- Draco! – a voz exigia.

E ouvir a voz com clareza foi como se houvesse levado um tapa na cara. Repentinamente os olhos azuis, mortos, focalizaram os de James.

- Por favor, reaja! – pediu o pai de Harry, seus olhos cansados e com lágrimas. Ele não teria força para consolar Draco, não teria força para nada. Draco não desvendou esse sentimento no olhar de James. Ele via dor, mas não interpretava nada, como poderia? Por um segundo percebeu que estava sem respirar, e quando sentiu o ar preencher seus pulmões, sentiu algo como uma vertigem.

- Draco! – exclamou James percebendo o oficial ficar pálido.

Novamente a voz de James lhe soou como um tapa. Ele balançou a cabeça devagar, abrindo e fechando os olhos.

- Diga que isso é uma mentira. - ele conseguiu falar afinal.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu sinto muito... Acredite-me. – ele confessou.

Draco olhou ao seu redor. As pessoas iam e vinham totalmente inconscientes do que estava havendo ali, naquela escadaria. As bandeiras vermelhas balançando nas casas e nas lojas e em todo lugar pareciam produto de sua imaginação. O som ocasional de um bonde parecia extraterreno. Então Draco olhou nos olhos de James. Os óculos eram exatamente _iguais_ e aquilo lhe apavorou:

- Então ele se foi. – ele murmurou em hebraico, para o espanto de James.

- Sim... – ele respondeu reticente, na mesma língua.

O oficial ficou mudo. James aguardava uma reação com ansiedade. O nazista estava ali, de joelhos, olhando para o nada. Segundos depois, ele sentiu de novo um par de mãos apertando seus ombros, mas quando tornou a olhar para James, tudo ficou escuro.

- Draco? – chamou James com o coração aos pulos. – Fale comigo. – insistiu.

- Eu não posso ver. – ele murmurou.

- O que? – perguntou James sem entender.

Nesse momento, três oficiais desciam as escadas. Ao encontrá-los de joelhos ali, correram em suas direções.

- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou um deles com agressividade para James. Draco reconheceu a voz dele de imediato.

- _Herr_ Hess Crabbe, me ajude a levantar. – ao ouvir a voz de Draco, Crabbe obedeceu imediatamente. –Está tudo sob controle. – ele começou a articular. – Este senhor me viu cair e estava me ajudando a levantar. – mentiu.

James empalideceu com aquilo. Ele se pos de pé assim que os oficiais ajudaram Draco a se levantar. Pegaram seu quepe e entregaram a ele, que o pegou de forma estranha.

- Vocês podem ir agora. – ordenou Draco para eles, incluindo Crabbe que era filho de um dos mais importantes membros do NSDAP, Rudolf Hess. – Agora. – insistiu. Os três deixaram os dois homens, desconfiados. – Senhor Baruch, – Draco se referiu a ele sentindo a cabeça doer. – eu preciso de um médico, me ajude. – ele pediu. James passou as mãos diante dos olhos de Draco e ele não obteve reflexo. Sua voz era algo indescritível.

James engoliu em seco. O que era aquela cegueira? Completamente assustado e temendo pelo pior, ele guiou o garoto até o final da escadaria. Ele tinha idade para ser seu filho. Como poderia deixá-lo?

O hospital o recebeu de prontidão. Era um caso de emergência, era um caso raro. Um caso que acontecia somente quando os soldados na linha de frente de guerra deslumbrassem uma cena chocante demais, até mesmo para um combate.

Ele estava deitado então naquela cama, sem contemplar o teto branco e indiferente. Ele podia sentir uma ou outra movimentação. Entretanto ele sentia uma presença constante ao seu lado. Os olhos azuis ficavam abertos a maior parte do tempo, o que fazia James sentir algo semelhante ao horror.

James se pôs a pensar. Como era possível um amor assim? Ele não compreendia de onde era possível vir tamanha adoração, tamanha idolatria. Era um tipo de amor que doía. Pois bem, ele não queria lembrar de um amor deste tipo. Esse tipo de amor ele tinha pelo filho, jamais teria por outra pessoa de novo. Ele colocou as mãos sobre as mãos de Draco. As linhas de expressão de seu rosto se evidenciaram mais. Ele parecia ter envelhecido dez anos após a partida de Harry. Seus cabelos pairando para o branco em alguns pontos davam maior autenticidade à cena. Então ele sentiu Draco movendo os dedos entre os seus. O oficial engoliu em seco, fechando e abrindo os olhos. James falou então:

- Filho, eu sinto muito, mas terei de avisar seus pais.

- Por quê? – indagou Draco sem entender.

- Diferente do que imaginávamos, este estado de cegueira – explicava ele com dificuldade, sentindo culpa. – vai permanecer por algum tempo.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Draco sem sinal de medo.

- Os médicos não sabem precisar. Talvez quando o estado de choque... Diminuir. – ele explicou com pesar.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Baruch. – ele disse verdadeiramente. – Isso não importa.

James não lhe disse nada. Sabia da mágoa que Draco sentia e naquele momento seria inútil qualquer tipo de consolo.

- Eu vou entrar em contato com sua mãe, pode ser? – perguntou James. – pode passar o telefone de sua casa?

Desta forma, James entrou em contato com Narcisa:

- Senhora Neidhöfer?

- Pois não? – respondeu Narcisa, ajeitando o telefone no rosto.

- Aqui quem fala é James, pai de Harry. – explicou o homem, sentindo dor ao lembrar do filho. – Sinto muito por incomodar a senhora... – começou e ele sentiu que ela ficou aflita do outro lado. – Mas preciso que a senhora venha até ao hospital municipal me encontrar. – pediu ele da melhor forma que pode.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela sentindo o sangue deixar o copo. – Foi com Harry? – perguntou, afinal por que James estaria ligando para ela se nem se conheciam? Talvez ele quisesse que ela fosse com Draco para lá.

- Harry está... Bem. – disse ele sem certeza. – É sobre Draco, senhora. Por favor. – ele pediu.

- O que houve com meu filho? - ela ficou histérica.

- Acalme-se senhora. Venha até o hospital, aqui conversamos melhor. Eu estou cuidando dele.

Sem pensar um segundo, Narcisa desligou o telefone, com a intenção de correr até o hospital. James voltou para o leito de Draco e segurou novamente suas mãos. Ele sentiu ali ao lado do garoto. Já era final de tarde.

- Sua mãe está a caminho. – ele avisou.

- Obrigado senhor Baruch. Eu sinto muito por isso. – ele respondeu com pesar.

- Não é necessário agradecer. – ele disse com sinceridade. – Eu é quem sinto muito.

- O senhor não tem culpa de nada. Ninguém tem. – ele acrescentou antes de qualquer comentário. Os dois homens ali estavam cansados demais de tudo, mas James insistiu:

- Eu quero lhe agradecer por amar tanto ao meu filho.

Draco não esperava por isso. Aquilo fez seu coração bater insanamente. Ele sentiu os batimentos nos ouvidos.

- Não precisa me agradecer por isso. Acredite-me, ele me ama em igualdade. – entretanto ele não disse isso com tanta convicção assim, mas James não percebeu.

- De qualquer forma, eu agradeço. É algo muito difícil de ver e... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu sinto muito por tudo isso.

Então uma idéia ocorreu a Draco. Ele não queria que James se desculpasse por nada. Mas podia aproveitar o momento para uma boa ação e como forma de agradecimento a Severus.

- Senhor Baruch... – ele começou. – Eu não quero que o senhor se sinta culpado por nada. Entretanto se me fizer um favor fará com que o senhor se sinta melhor, quero pedir um.

James levantou a cabeça e olhou com atenção para Draco. O oficial sentiu o coração disparar novamente.

- Por favor, no bolso da minha calça há o endereço de uma pessoa que eu considero o meu pai. Vá ter com ele.

James pareceu não compreender. Ele engoliu em seco e apertou com força as mãos de Draco. O oficial estaria delirando?

- Faça isso, por favor. – Draco insistiu.

- Mas... Eu não compreendo!

- O senhor vai compreender quando chegar lá. – Draco garantiu. – Faça quando o senhor puder, mas faça.

James fez que sim com a cabeça sem entender o que o garoto queria. Ele se aproximou da cadeira onde estava o uniforme de Draco e retirou o endereço do bolso. Rapidamente ele copiou os dados, ali não havia o nome da pessoa e ele nem pensou em perguntar, porque logo sua atenção se desviou para a mãe de Draco, que entrava junto com Fenrir pela porta do quarto. Esbaforida, ela tentou se aproximar do leito, mas James foi mais rápido. Ele guiou a mulher para fora do quarto com delicadeza:

- Eu sinto muito por termos nos conhecido assim. – ele lamentou. – Eu nem sei como contar isso a senhora. – ele disse com pesar ao ver a preocupação nos olhos dela.

- O que houve? – perguntou Fenrir segurando o ombro de Narcisa, dirigindo-se a James.

- Draco recebeu uma notícia e entrou em estado de choque. Isso fez com que ele perdesse a visão temporariamente. – explicou James.

- Meu Deus, Fenrir, eu não vou suportar isso! – ela comentou segurando em seu peito, completamente desolada. – Eu vou morrer! – ela começou a choramingar, o rosto branco ficando vermelho, os cabelos longos e loiros desgrenhados em um coque.

- Acalme-se Narcisa. – pediu Fenrir. – Ele vai ficar bem. O que houve para acontecer isso, senhor Baruch? – Fenrir conduziu a conversa. Ele se lembrava vagamente dele, por uma vez ter-lhe entregue pessoalmente um bilhete de Draco.

- Meu filho Harry... – ele começou sem saber se era capaz de continuar. – Ele saiu do país. – ele não conseguia dizer mais nada. Não pensou em mentir e nem nada, deveria ser sincero com a mãe de Draco e com aquele que parecia o empregado da casa. Naquela altura do campeonato mentiras só iriam complicar ainda mais. Que soubessem então, caso não soubessem, do envolvimento dos dois.

Narcisa se afastou do peito de Fenrir e examinou James. Ela sentiu seu coração apertar. Via em James a imagem perfeita da decepção.

- Eu sinto muito! – ela disse a James e o abraçou. Como mãe sabia da dor que ele estava sentindo com a perda do filho.

- Senhora, eu a agradeço, mas vá ter com seu filho agora. Apenas vá com calma.

- Está bem. – ela disse. – Obrigada por cuidar dele. – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Seu filho, eu o conheci. Ele é bom. É apenas mais um jovem, como meu filho, que está perdido por causa de toda essa bobagem, mas logo isso vai acabar e ele vai voltar! – ela disse a ele com fé e ele lhe agradeceu com um sorriso triste e sem convicção.

- Eu preciso ir senhora. – ele avisou então. – Vou me despedir de Draco. – ele seguiu em direção ao oficial e de novo segurou em suas mãos. – Eu estou indo, Draco. Manterei contato com você.

- Obrigado por tudo, senhor Baruch. – ele ergueu uma das mãos então, tentando tocar seu rosto. James sorriu de leve com o sinal de afeto e deixou o quarto. Cada vez mais tudo aquilo ficava insuportável para ele.

Narcisa correu em direção a Draco junto com Fenrir. Ela o encheu de beijos e o abraçou ternamente. Sentir o perfume da mãe ali foi como um calmante para os seus nervos.

- Ah meu filho, eu sinto muito! – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Draco, entretanto não disse nada, apenas mergulhou mais fundo em sua escuridão pessoal.

**oOo**

Quando James chegou em casa, encontrou Lílian na cozinha mexendo com uma colher uma xícara que continha leite quente e açúcar. O pouco que ali restara e que ela estava findando naquele momento. Ela apoiava a cabeça com uma das mãos. Os cabelos vermelhos deslizavam por suas mãos e seus olhos apresentavam marcas roxas e profundas. Ela não parou para ver o marido quando este entrou. A noite começava a cair e ele havia passado longas horas fora. Enquanto ele não havia chego, ela tratou de se acalmar sozinha, como pode. Aquele cenário parecia estar explicando tudo isso a James e ele sentiu culpa então.

- Meu amor, eu sinto muito... – ele murmurou se aproximando dela. Ela não se moveu, nem esboçou emoção. Não parecia ter ouvido a ele. Ele ficou aflito, mas, sentando ao lado dela e passando um dos braços por seus ombros, ele tentou prosseguir com o diálogo. – Meu anjo, eu precisei fazer uma coisa e...

- O que era mais importante que a minha dor, James? – ela perguntou para ele com a voz rouca, pois havia passado o dia todo chorando. James respirou fundo.

- Eu precisava fazer algo por Harry. – disse ele vacilante. Talvez ela não gostasse de ouvir isso, mas ele não poderia mentir. Ela de fato se irritou.

- Quer dizer que ele nos abandona e você ainda lhe presta favores? Ele não merece os pais que tem. – ela disse rancorosa. – E tenho certeza que tem a ver com aquele maldito nazista. – ela disse entre dentes.

- Calma Lily, por favor. – ele pediu aflito. – Eu sei que Harry nos magoou, mas não poderia deixar de fazer isso. E já conversamos muito sobre este assunto, Draco não é uma má pessoa. Ele merecia saber o que houve. Sei que é uma mulher compreensiva, entenda isso então, por favor.

- Fale logo James o que houve para que demorasse tanto. – ela disse sem voltas. Ela estava magoada demais e isso era palpável em seu tom de voz e na expressão de seu rosto.

- Eu fui entregar a Draco o bilhete que Harry deixou e ele ficou deveras chocado. Eu tive de levá-lo ao hospital, meu amor, por isso demorei. – resumiu da melhor forma que pôde.

Lílian engoliu em seco. Então o nazista havia passado mal?

- O que houve com ele?

- Ele entrou em estado de choque e teve uma cegueira temporária.

- O que? – ela perguntou entre o horror e a incredulidade. – Como isso é possível?

- Os médicos me explicaram que isso acontece quando a pessoa passa por uma emoção muito forte. Disseram que é possível de acontecer, mas que passa. Eu não sei... – ele disse passando ambas as mãos pela cabeça. – Foi horrível porque eu vi os olhos dele se modificando. – ele disse recordando a cena. – Foi horrível, Lily.

Ela respirou fundo. Apesar de todo o estresse e de todas as coisas, obviamente não queria o mal de ninguém. Saber que algo tão trágico havia acontecido a deixava ainda pior. Entretanto estava confusa e não sabia para onde direcionar todos os sentimentos pesados que estavam em seu coração.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, James. Entretanto agora nós devemos pensar em nós. – o discurso chamou a atenção de James que a olhou. – Enquanto você estava fora eu entrei em contato com Sirius e expliquei tudo o que aconteceu. – ela resumiu a conversa. James já esperava que ela tomaria uma atitude assim, por isso não se surpreendeu. – Nós vamos para Londres amanhã, James. Partiremos amanhã à noite. – ela disse decidida, sem deixar margens para que James quisesse ficar.

- Mas Lily... – ele começou sentindo o estômago esfriar. – E se Harry voltar? Ele não vai nos encontrar!

- James, ele não vai voltar. – ela disse olhando em seus olhos com rancor. – E mesmo que volte qual a diferença? Ele nos abandonou. Ele se importou apenas com aquele nazista.

- Lily, não é assim! Ele é nosso filho! – respondeu James com tristeza.

- Diga isso a ele então. Ele parece ser o único que não sabe disso, pois ele nos deixou. Por nenhum segundo pensou no que eu ou você poderia sentir. Ele apenas foi atrás do que ele achava melhor e eu vou fazer o mesmo agora. Eu não quero morrer. Eu quero viver e ser feliz e ter o homem com quem casei ao meu lado. – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela afundou as mãos nos rostos, desolada.

James engoliu em seco. Ele não poderia deixar a esposa de jeito nenhum. Ele achava que ela estava sendo radical com Harry, querendo ou não era apenas um adolescente, era um sonhador, como muitos na época o eram. Poderia então ele julgá-lo de forma tão irredutível? Entretanto chegara o momento de ele equilibrar suas ações. Ele já fizera muito pelo filho e pelo amante do filho. Não chegara a hora de fazer algo pela própria esposa? Com esse pensamento, ele abraçou Lily com ternura e ela relaxou e conseguiu desabafar mais.

- Meu amor, não chore. Nós iremos amanhã para Londres. Eu só quero que agora você fique bem e em paz. Por favor. – ele pediu baixinho no ouvido dela. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e fez o máximo para se acalmar, mesmo sabendo que era impossível.

A noite finalmente caiu. No hospital, Draco havia passado algumas horas conversando com a mãe e com Fenrir. Narcisa procurou falar sobre assuntos diversos para fazer com que Draco se distraísse um pouco. Após algum tempo, inevitavelmente, Narcisa teve de chamar Lucius. Ela combinara então com o filho que ambos justificariam aquela cegueira porque Draco havia caído nas escadas do _Braunes Haus_, como havia presenciado inclusive, três oficiais.

Quando Lucius chegou ao hospital, Narcisa estava na porta do quarto junto a Fenrir. Seu marido não estranhou a presença dele ali, porque não seria adequado Narcisa sair sozinha de casa tomada pelo pânico pela notícia da internação do filho. Desta forma, ele cumprimentou o empregado normalmente e a ela também. Depois de uma breve explicação dos fatos, Lucius entrou no quarto.

Draco continuava na mesma posição. Dentro daquela roupa de hospital ele parecia estar pior do que estava. Lucius ficou em dúvida se não estava mesmo quando chegou mais perto e viu como estava pálido. Pela primeira vez na vida ele sentiu uma pontada no coração. Pela primeira vez ele teve medo de que algo sério pudesse ter vitimado seu filho para sempre, apesar das explicações de Narcisa.

Ele respirou fundo. Draco soube que ele estava ali então, porque sentiu o seu perfume invadir suas narinas. Aquele cheiro não lhe trazia boas lembranças, mas evitou pensar nisso. Ele engoliu em seco e então o pai se aproximou mais da cama, sentando ali ao lado.

- Draco. – soou sua voz grave e pontual.

- Olá pai. – ele disse indiferente.

- Como se sente? – continuou no mesmo tom.

- Bem. – ele resumiu. Respirou fundo em seguida.

Lucius não sabia como travar uma conversa com ele. Eles não conversavam e o pouco que conversavam não era nada além de conversas impessoais. Como conversar naquele momento então? Lucius pareceu incomodado com aquilo. Ele olhou então para as botas negras e reluzentes que usava. Olhou os detalhes do seu próprio uniforme, até que ouviu a voz do filho:

- Está aí ainda, pai? – ele perguntou. A pergunta lhe fez sentir um frio na espinha. Ele não conseguia ver. Ele _não o via_. Tinha de _perguntar_ se estava lá.

- Sim Draco, estou aqui. – respondeu no mesmo tom, lutando contra a dor interna que nem ele imaginava que seria capaz de sentir.

- Alguém mais veio me ver, pai? – ele questionou para ajudar o pai naquele momento que ele sabia ser incomum para ele. Não exigiria nada de Lucius naquele momento e nem poderia e para que? Ele ainda guardava rancores do pai e sempre guardaria. Inevitável. Entretanto ele queria facilitar as coisas, por isso fizera a pergunta.

- Na verdade sim, filho. Eu só queria vê-lo... Antes. – disse então, levantando. – Eu vou chamar a pessoa, está bem?

- Está certo, pai. – disse Draco, apenas rogando que não fosse Pansy a visita.

Lucius saiu do quarto e Narcisa e Fenrir observaram sua saída. Eles não compreenderam o que ele foi fazer, mas assim que Narcisa pensou em falar com Fenrir, ela avistou quem vinha com ele. Sentiu o ódio pulsar no coração imediatamente. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Tenha calma, Narcisa. Não faça nenhuma bobagem, isso não ajudará Draco. – ele murmurou em seu ouvido. Ela engoliu em seco e saudou o homem assim que ele se aproximou. Fenrir fez o mesmo.

Lucius e a visita entraram no quarto. Do lado de fora, Narcisa cochichou com Fenrir:

- Sinto muito por tudo o que houve hoje, Fenrir. Peço que não comente com ninguém sobre o pai de Harry e tudo o mais. Tudo isso é uma longa história e podemos falar melhor em uma outra ocasião.

- Não se preocupe com isso, querida. – ele disse com ternura, em um sorriso leve. – Sabe que pode contar comigo.

Do lado de dentro do quarto, Lucius se postou do outro lado da cama e a visita do outro. A mesma sentou ao lado de Draco e colocou as mãos sobre as dele. Aquilo lhe lembrou imediatamente a James, mas ele sabia que seria impossível que fosse ele. Pelo tipo de mão também não era uma garota, então não poderia ser Pansy. Aquilo o aliviou.

- Boa noite? – arriscou Draco então, curioso.

- Boa noite, filho. – respondeu o homem com simpatia. Draco pensou por um momento, tentando reconhecer a voz. Então reconheceu.

- Nossa! _Sieg Heil, mein Fuhrer_! – ele disse apressadamente e por um momento se desesperou por não poder saúdá-lo adequadamente.

- Não há problemas, Draco. – disse o homem tranqüilizando-o. – Não quero que se agite por causa disso. Eu sei que a sua saudação vem da alma. Não existe ato simbólico mais verdadeiro do que o que vem da alma. – ele explicou.

Draco respirou fundo, se acalmando. Fazia tanto tempo que não conversava com aquele homem e agora que se falavam parecia que se falavam todos os dias. Era absurdo e insano aquele sentimento, mas era forte demais.

- Obrigado, _mein Fuhrer_. – ele disse de coração. – É muita felicidade receber sua visita. Com tantas ocupações, eu o agradeço muito.

- Eu não poderia deixar de vir, Draco. – ele explicou. – Lembra-se de quando foi me visitar na prisão? Eu não poderia agir diferente disso. – disse ainda segurando as mãos dele. – Eu achei que poderia contribuir de alguma forma com sua melhora. Seu pai me explicou que houve um acidente e eu fiquei preocupado. – ele dizia cada palavra separadamente, de forma clara.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, _mein Fuhrer_. Mas isso não impedirá minha viagem para Dachau. – Draco já foi dizendo. Quando percebeu, o mundo parecia rodar em volta daquele homem e de nada mais. De repente parecia mesmo que ele havia apenas caído na escada e batido a cabeça.

- Acredito na sua rápida recomposição, meu jovem. Entretanto, o tempo que for necessário, ficará aqui tendo o melhor cuidado e na hora certa viajará para Dachau. – explicou o líder de Estado com calma a ele.

- Sei que é o melhor cuidado, _mein Fuhrer_. Desde que o senhor está na liderança de nosso amado império a área da saúde tem funcionado com perfeição. Isso se deve apenas ao seu esforço e ao seu amor pela nação.

Lucius acompanhava a conversa e de certa forma ver que seu filho falava tão naturalmente com Hitler e não com ele o incomodou. Deixou esse sentimento de lado para verificar Narcisa e Fenrir na porta, olhando a cena por cima dos ombros.

- Você é um grande jovem, Draco. – ele disse com orgulho.

- Sem querer abusar da sua boa vontade, _mein Fuhrer_, sei que o tempo é curto, mas poderia me relembrar aqueles ensinamentos que os jovens estão recebendo na Juventude Hitlerista?

Adolf sorriu com certa leveza e seus olhos pareceram o levar para a cena em que os jovens alemães recebiam as orientações de conduta nas organizações feitas especialmente para eles.

- E por que isso agora, meu jovem? – ele quis saber, curioso.

- Porque eu preciso firmar em mim o que está ali. Principalmente neste momento que a minha visão foi levada. Eu preciso dela. Ajude-me. – ele pediu. Algo em seu coração parecia estar sendo despedaçado, mas ele apenas precisava de boas palavras. De ânimo.

- Está bem então. – disse o líder. Ele começou a comentar o conteúdo do livro, lembrando de memória. - Em primeiro lugar, devemos lembrar que os povos apenas existem pela vontade de Deus. Devemos entender então que é maldito aquele que tem por intenção igualar todos os povos. Se assim devesse ser, toda a natureza estaria fundida em uma só.

Draco respirou fundo, acompanhando as palavras daquele homem.

- Assim como uma árvore, um povo se desenvolve e cria raízes. Todo este povo pode ser uma força única e ele tem o mesmo sangue. Um Estado não pode impor limite para este mesmo sangue e é por isso que alguns dos países vizinhos são de sangue alemão e devem estar junto com este Império. Devemos nos conscientizar, portanto, da nossa obrigação com a nossa raça. Devemos pensar que o bem comum está acima do bem individual, assim como não se deve pensar somente em si mesmo, mas no todo, no povo e no Estado. Este é o socialismo alemão, Draco. Este é o nacional-socialismo.

Draco apertou com força as mãos de Hitler. Ele prosseguiu:

- Nossa Pátria é nosso sangue. Nela nossos antepassados sofreram em guerras intermináveis para que ela pudesse ficar em mãos alemãs. Dentro de nossos genes carregamos essa luta e esse trabalho e devemos perpetuá-los agora. A terra, a pátria, lavada com o suor do trabalho dos nossos antepassados não podem ser parasitadas por outros povos. Eles apenas sugam o sangue da nossa pátria, imaculando o trabalho de nossos antepassados. Devemos preservar, portanto, nossa pátria.

Lucius apareceu com um copo de água para Hitler. Ele bebeu dali e agradeceu ao homem. Ele prosseguiu com o seu discurso:

- A coragem, Draco, é o atributo mais belo que um homem pode ter. É ela quem movimenta os homens na hora de maior aflição. É ela quem lhe dá ânimo para enfrentar o nosso inimigo até o fim, para que possamos preservar o que é nosso e de nossos antepassados. Entretanto sabemos que a vida exige de nós certa dureza. Sem esta dureza não suportamos os baixos que possam vir a ocorrer e ficamos prostrados diante dos problemas. O homem duro jamais se dará por vencido. Por isso a importância da dureza. Outra virtude é a vontade. A vontade nos guia e nos levanta quando somos colocados para baixo. Um homem sem vontade é uma máquina sem energia.

- É isso, é tudo isso mesmo... – comentou Draco. Hitler prosseguiu:

- O autocontrole é a chave de tudo isso. Um homem que não comanda a si mesmo não pode controlar e destruir seu inimigo. O garoto que quer ser um homem tem autocontrole. Ele suporta a dor sem proferir som. Ele é o governante de suas dores e de seus problemas. Desta forma, quem pode detê-lo?

Draco respirou fundo. Ele gostava bastante deste livreto que era entregue para a Juventude Hitlerista. Para ele funcionava como uma bela injeção de ânimo. Estava servindo naquele segundo. Hitler viu que ele sorriu.

- Obrigado, _mein Fuhrer_. Muito obrigado.

Adolf olhou para Lucius e este lhe agradeceu com uma reverência exagerada, mas que pela primeira vez era verdadeira, pois via e sabia que seu filho se encontrava em uma situação mais do que difícil. Ele observou então o líder retirar de seu uniforme uma cruz. Lucius arregalou os olhos. Ele pegou a cruz e colocou dentro das mãos de Draco. O garoto tateou o objeto. Ele não estava acreditando no que era aquilo.

- Senhor... _Mein Fuhrer_, mas... – ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Senhor _mein Fuhrer_, quanta honra! – disse Lucius perplexo. – Nem um combatente ele é para ganhar esta Cruz de Ferro diretamente das mãos do senhor! – disse Lucius com emoção.

- A Cruz de Ferro é concedida principalmente pela bravura, Lucius. E seu filho é um homem que tem muita bravura. – ele explicou por fim, levantando da cadeira. – Descanse bem, Draco. Amanhã quero receber notícias positivas a seu respeito.

- Obrigado, _mein Fuhrer_! – ele disse realmente emocionado. – Obrigado!

O líder deixou o leito de hospital junto com Lucius, que foi levá-lo até a porta, após se despedir de Narcisa e Fenrir. Os dois ali estavam perplexos com tudo o que haviam visto. Narcisa engoliu em seco enquanto observava Draco se emocionar com aquela cruz nas mãos que ela sabia que só era concedida aos mais valentes combatentes. E então ela temeu e muito pelas atitudes que seu filho teria dali para frente.

**Tradução do alemão**

Der Dunkelheit – A escuridão

**Observação:**

Olá meus queridos e minhas queridas. Antes de qualquer coisa, peço desculpas pela ausência tão longa. Como eu já havia meio que deixado no ar em alguma resposta de review do capítulo passado, se eu sumisse por muito tempo, algo bem chato com certeza teria acontecido. Pois é, aconteceu, rs. Entretanto, como eu também disse, não vou abandonar a fic, por isso cá estou.

Quero avisá-los que eu esquematizei os capítulos seguintes para que eu pudesse dar a vocês uma previsão de quando Engel vai acabar. Portanto, a estória irá até o capítulo 35 e depois haverá um epílogo. Isso quer dizer que eu já sei o final da fic? Sim, já sei o final dela. Espero que este capítulo 28 tenha sido bacana também e espero de coração que os próximos sejam legais também para vocês.

Obrigada pelo carinho de cada pessoa que comenta, de cada um que adiciona como estória favorita, daqueles que me adicionaram como escritora favorita e também para aqueles que apenas me leram, mas não deixaram comentário. Espero que, cada segundo que vocês tenham gasto lendo ou aguardando Engel, tenha valido a pena.

Um grande abraço.

_**Resposta aos reviews:**_

**Nagasse Doll Collins:** Olá querida, tudo bem? Obrigada pela atenção e por ter postado mais um review para esta história. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo 28, assim como gostou dos outros. Beijos!

**Carol1408:** Menine, eu estava em dúvida em quem colocar como par do Sev, mas aí me pareceu tão óbvio ser o James que eu não resisti! Olha, não é por nada não, mas acho que vai ter de preparar as caixas de lenço mesmo! E depois me conta como foi a monografia. Beijos.

**Shakinha:** É, finalmente eles foram viajar! Ai ai ai, nem quero ver como vai ser isso... Poxa vida e tal. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer : /

**Danny:** Eu também prefiro fics terminadas, porque nem sempre os escritores estão a disposição nossa para postar um capítulo por semana. Sinto muito então.

**Fabianadat:** Então menine, não posso comentar muito sua review, porque senão acabo contando tudo né? Aí não tem graça! Beijos.

**Paulawot:** Se você se identificou com o Severus, acompanhe com atenção o que irá acontecer com ele nesta fic e tente de alguma forma absorver isso para você. De certa forma talvez possa ajudar, sério! Obrigada pelos elogios tão carinhosos!

**Deh Issacs:** Então querida, como eu expliquei lá em cima, a estória irá até o capítulo 35 e depois dele haverá um epílogo. Eu me programei porque sei que tem muita gente querendo saber quando eu vou parar com Engel, então para terem uma noção, o plano é este!

**Leo Shakti:** Obrigada pelo elogio! E sobre Sev com Lucius, ai meu, Lucius é chato demais para alguém amá-lo! Haha, beijos.

**Victoire Malfoy:** Desculpe a demora para postar e obrigada pelo review tão empolgado! Olha, te incentivo a escrever sim. Vá em frente! Escrever é como libertar a alma e isso sempre é bom. E bem, bem-vinda ao Brasil! O cara de fevereiro já é alguém que está superado e mostrou ser um monstro perfeito! Entretanto, eu sinto pena, porque o mundo dá voltas e eu sei bem disso! Olha, estou muito feliz por você estar feliz!É sempre bom ter notícias boas! E nada do que você diz é desnecessário! Acho super legal isso, continue assim. Eu também já me sinto sua amiga. Beijos.

**algum viciado na fic:** Meu, me perdoa?

**Percy´Malfoy:** Obrigada pela imensa paciência de começar a ler esta história depois de um milhão de páginas escritas. Obrigada pelas observações e pelos elogios, mas de coração, eu ainda não consegui chegar aonde eu quero escrevendo. Na verdade estou bem longe, mas esta fic está servindo para que eu comece a desenvolver o que eu realmente quero. Adoro reviews gigantes, portanto, manda ver!

**Be:** Obrigada pelo review! Obrigada pela disposição de ler tanta coisa, que bom que acabou valendo a pena! E bem, Harry é realmente insuportável. Ele precisa modificar muitas coisas nele, mas você vai perceber isso nos capítulos e todos nós, juntinhos, vamos ver como isso vai ser. Beijos.


	29. Rückkehr

_**OBS:**__ Eu sei que mereço a morte, mas garanto a vocês que morri mil vezes durante todo este período. Não importa o tempo que leve, não abandonarei a fic. Acreditem. E por favor, leiam todos os trechos de música do início._

**Engel**

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove – ****Rückkehr**

Passaram-se sete horas e quinze dias

Desde que você me tirou seu amor

Eu saio todas as noites e durmo o dia inteiro

Desde que você me tirou seu amor

Desde que você se foi posso fazer tudo que eu quiser

Posso ver quem eu escolher

Posso jantar em um restaurante sofisticado

Mas nada, eu disse nada, pode tirar essa tristeza

Porque nada se compara

Nada se compara a você

**Sinead O´Connor – Nothing Compares 2U**

Tão perto, não importa o quão distante

Não poderia exigir muito mais do coração

Eternamente confiando em quem somos

E nada mais importa

**Metallica – Nothing Else Matters**

Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor

E vai me encontrar o tempo todo

Se você cair, eu vou te segurar

Eu estarei esperando o tempo todo

**Cindy Lauper – Time After Time**

Eu não estou pedindo uma segunda chance,

Eu estou gritando do alto da minha voz,

Me dê razão, mas não me dê escolha,

Porque eu cometerei apenas o mesmo erro outra vez

**James Blunt – Same Mistake**

Se um dia você me deixar, amor

Deixe um pouco de morfina na minha porta

Porque eu precisaria de muitos medicamentos

Para perceber que não temos mais

O que tínhamos

Nenhuma religião poderia me salvar

Não importa quanto tempo eu passo ajoelhado

Então lembre-se dos sacrifícios que eu estou fazendo

Para te manter do meu lado

E evitar que você saia pela porta

Porque não haverá luz do sol

Se eu te perder, amor

Não haverá céu claro

Se eu te perder, amor

Assim como as nuvens, meus olhos farão o mesmo

Se você for embora

Todo dia, irá chover, chover, chover

**Bruno Mars – It Will Rain**

Você costumava me cativar

Com a sua luz ressonante

Agora sou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás

Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis

Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim

Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar

Essa dor é tão real

Há tantas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar

**Evanescence – My Immortal**

Venha para dentro de mim

Tenho que te contar em que estado estou

Tenho que te contar em meus tons mais altos

Que comecei a procurar por um sinal de alerta

Quando a verdade é: eu sinto sua falta

Sim, a verdade é, que sinto muito sua falta

E estou cansado e não deveria ter deixado você ir

Então eu rastejo de volta para teus braços abertos

Sim eu rastejo de volta para teus braços abertos

**Coldplay – Warning Sign**

O tempo que ele tinha era curto. Ele não iria, de forma alguma, adiar a viagem para Londres junto com sua esposa. Ela havia sido compreensiva demais por tempo demais e havia sido ferida demais e ele precisava protegê-la. Levando isso em consideração, ele resolveu que faria a breve viagem para aquele endereço ainda naquele dia.

Havia ficado ao lado de Lily na cama até que ela finalmente adormecesse. Ele deixou um breve bilhete próximo a ela avisando que precisava sair, mas que voltaria no mesmo dia, mas um pouco tarde. Esperava que ela acreditasse no bilhete e que não se desesperasse... Não conseguia imaginar por nenhum minuto o que Draco estava querendo com aquele pedido, mas ele iria atendê-lo. Devia isso em nome de seu filho que havia indiretamente lhe causado um mal horrível como o da cegueira. Ele respirou fundo de pé, próximo à cama em seu quarto. Como as coisas haviam ido assim tão longe sem ele perceber e sem ele ter controle algum? Em qual momento ele havia se perdido? Não importava. Ele precisava dar um passo após o outro e seria exatamente isso o que ele faria. Não iria desistir. E se no final tudo desse certo? Sorriu internamente com sua idéia. Com certeza o fato de o filho ser um sonhador provinha dos genes dele.

Sem mais demora, ele saiu da casa simples. Já na rua, ele tirou do bolso as poucas notas que ainda tinha. Faria aquela viagem mesmo que para isso gastasse a única reserva. Depois de conferir as notas, olhou ao redor e viu a cidade calma, com transeuntes tranquilos, casais apaixonados e muitas, muitas bandeiras nazistas. Por um breve segundo teve o pensamento de que talvez tudo fosse mais fácil se ele simplesmente não fosse judeu. James parou de andar no momento que teve esta idéia. Então a política local estava conseguindo fazer com que ele ficasse contra ele mesmo? Isso não poderia acontecer. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente com veemência e seguiu seu caminho sem pensar mais a respeito disso até a estação mais próxima.

Assim que chegou, teve a sorte de encontrar um trem que estava saindo dali há dez minutos. O movimento não era tão grande àquela hora e então lembrou que talvez viajar daquele forma não teria sido uma idéia tão boa. E se houvesse algum tipo de intriga no caminho? Sabia que podia ocorrer de judeus serem execrados nas ruas por movimentos nazistas. James respirou fundo. Tentou não permitir o pânico implantar em sua cabeça probabilidades perigosas. Ansioso com seu bilhete na mão, achou que os dez minutos de espera foram os mais longos de toda a sua vida. Quando entrou no trem, não havia mais nenhum rastro de paciência em seu olhar, mas ele tratou de fechar os olhos e relaxar e encarar a viagem curta que faria ali da forma menos estressante possível.

Não demorou para que sentisse o trem se movimentar e que fosse levado para o seu destino. Arriscou abrir os olhos mais uma vez para conferir o endereço no pedaço de papel e logo depois tratou de guardá-lo. Talvez a intenção de Draco fosse de que ele avisasse aquele homem que ele considerava como um pai de seu estado de cegueira e queria que a notícia fosse dada pessoalmente, por ser tão grave. Ele faria isso de bom grado para o garoto. Tratou de fechar os olhos de novo e só voltaria a abri-los quando chegasse, de fato, em seu destino.

Já a noite, no hospital em que Draco se encontrava, Narcisa ainda permanecia em estado de choque pela cumplicidade ali compartilhada entre seu filho e o chefe de Estado, que abandonara o quarto do hospital junto com Lucius. Nunca se acostumaria àquilo. Fenrir tratou de abraçá-la brevemente para lhe transmitir segurança:

- Narcisa, eu sei o quanto isso a incomoda, mas neste momento o que importa apenas é o estado de saúde de Draco.

- Eu sei Fenrir... – ela começou com certo pesar na voz, com preocupação estampada no rosto bonito. - Mas de qualquer forma isso influencia na saúde dele. Eu não quero que ele saia daqui louco, compreende? – ela lhe questionou com imensos e preocupados olhos azuis. – Isso tudo parece uma lavagem cerebral... Eu quero tirar meu filho daqui, quero levá-lo para casa!

- Mas meu amor, isso não vai impedir que o _Fuhrer_ tenha acesso à ele, sabe disso. – comentou Greyback preocupado com ela.

- Sim, mas mesmo assim, quero Draco num ambiente familiar, quero que ele sinta segurança e também quero estar perto dele o tempo todo.

- Temos de falar com o médico então e ver se isso é possível. Se não for, você deve compreender, afinal devemos pensar no que é de fato melhor para o garoto.

Narcisa concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça enquanto passava ambas as mãos nervosamente pelos braços esguios. Greyback saiu do quarto com o objetivo de encontrar o médico responsável pela estada de Draco no hospital. Não demorou para que afinal ele chegasse com o mesmo no quarto do garoto. Assim que o viu Narcisa se sobressaltou e já foi direto ao ponto.

- Doutor, acho que meu filho ficaria melhor se ficasse em casa.

- Eu compreendo seu ponto de vista senhora, entretanto ele precisa de alguns cuidados que em casa ele não teria. – tentou explicar o médico de forma ponderada.

- Que tipo de cuidados, doutor? – insistiu Narcisa.

- Bem, vários, senhora. Desde administração de remédios à alimentação adequada, apoio psicológico, ajuda para se locomover e para fazer qualquer outra coisa... Agora ele depende quase que integralmente de uma segunda pessoa. – tentava explicar o médico de forma que visse o quanto era importante Draco estar assistido de profissionais da saúde.

- Mas eu poderia fazer isso! – ela insistiu. – Eu sou a mãe dele, cuidei dele a vida inteira.

- Eu compreendo senhora, mas há certos cuidados que cabem ao profissional da saúde. Há coisas sim que a senhora pode fazer, mas não tudo. Se insiste tanto que seu filho ficará melhor em sua residência, só farei a liberação dele com a condição de que uma enfermeira o acompanhe e permaneça com ele em tempo integral.

- Narcisa, uma enfermeira é uma idéia excelente! – Fenrir disse para chamar a atenção dela. – Desta forma será até mesmo mais seguro para Draco e o teremos por perto.

- Tem razão, a idéia é ótima... – comentou Narcisa reticente já pensando em como que faria para hospedar a enfermeira em casa. – Mas doutor, o senhor tem uma pessoa para me indicar? Eu não conheço ninguém.

- Sim, claro que tenho, senhora. Há uma excelente enfermeira que pedirei que assista seu filho pelo tempo necessário. Com certeza ela se sentirá honrada, ainda mais sabendo que ele é um oficial da SS e muito próximo ao nosso grande _Fuhrer_. – comentou o médico sorrindo no final.

Narcisa respirou fundo e não disse nada, apenas trocou olhares com Greyback que, por meio do olhar, pediu que ela tivesse paciência. Ela acatou a idéia do amante e prosseguiu a conversa como se nada a houvesse incomodado.

- Ótimo então. Peço, por favor, que fale com ela e que já apronte os documentos de liberação de meu filho. Quero sair daqui com ele hoje mesmo.

- Está bem senhora, falarei com a enfermeira agora mesmo. Até mais tarde.

- Até mais. – respondeu Narcisa sem olhá-lo. Depois falou com Greyback. – Cada vez mais me irrita esses comentários melosos a respeito daquele homem!

- Eu posso imaginar, Narcisa, mas controle-se. O que importa agora é apenas o Draco.

Com isso ambos se aproximaram do leito do garoto que permanecia imóvel, mas com a Cruz de Ferro nas mãos. Narcisa tentou ignorar aquilo a todo custo enquanto pousava uma mão em cima do braço do filho. Começou a acariciá-lo e sorriu brevemente. Como amava seu filho! Não poderia haver na face da Terra amor mais forte do que aquele. Com certeza se fosse possível trocar de lugar com o filho naquela situação, ela o faria! Faria qualquer coisa pelo bem estar e pela felicidade incondicional dele. Logo Draco se manifestou:

- _Mutter_?

- Meu amor... – ela disse baixo para ele. – Nós iremos para casa hoje! Não é uma ótima notícia? – ela indagou ansiosa, esperando que seu filho ficasse feliz com o fato.

- Sim, _mutter_, é uma ótima notícia. – disse ele com simplicidade. Na verdade seus pensamentos estavam distantes demais dali.

Ele não se importava se ia ficar em casa ou não. O que não lhe saia da mente é que ele havia deixado de agir como deveria, assim como seu padrinho havia feito no passado. Agora ele se cobrava imensamente. Desde que tudo começara ele deveria ter ido embora para qualquer lugar com Harry. Não adiantava, por mais que ele tentasse se entupir com os conselhos do _Fuhrer_, depois a empolgação passava e tudo o que restava eram os olhos verdes que ele sentia tanta falta. O seu Harry sofreria demais com aquela guerra, ele era um sonhador. Como não conseguia ver que o comunismo não levaria povo nenhum a lugar algum? Draco respirou fundo novamente. E James, afinal? Teria James ouvido seu pedido e teria ido a encontro de Severus? Esperava que pelo menos alguma coisa boa deveria sair daquilo tudo. Narcisa percebeu o quanto o filho estava distante em pensamentos e se preocupou, mas não queria bombardeá-lo de perguntas. Era óbvio o motivo de seu distanciamento. Afinal, não demorou para que o médico entrasse no quarto com uma série de documentos de liberação e também com uma jovem garota.

- Senhora Neidhöfer Malfoy aqui estão os documentos de liberação de Draco... – ele comentou conferindo papel por papel. Depois ergueu a cabeça para Narcisa. - E esta é a enfermeira que irá acompanhá-lo: senhorita Gina Weasley.

- Boa noite, senhora. – cumprimentou a jovem garota ruiva, com um sorriso gentil belo demais. – Será um prazer cuidar do senhor Draco. – finalizou olhando com ternura para ele, com sardas evidentes no rosto jovem.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos. Aquela mocinha era evidentemente jovem, mas não era apenas isso que lhe chamava a atenção. A menina era extremamente bonita! Ela chegou até mesmo a ficar constrangida com a garota. Greyback olhou para ela erguendo o cenho. O que sua amada estaria pensando afinal? Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, ela falou alguma coisa.

- Eu agradeço, senhorita... Será bem vinda em nosso lar. – comentou sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Ela tocou então o braço de Draco. – Querido, sua enfermeira está aqui. Se chama Gina e irá acompanhá-lo em casa durante algum tempo.

- Boa noite, senhorita. – cumprimentou Draco sem olhar para nenhum lugar em específico.

Gina então olhou para ele com mais atenção. Era um belo rapaz, belo mesmo. Seus olhos castanhos bem claros focalizaram seu rosto com certo pesar. Já havia lido o relatório do rapaz e sido orientada pelo médico com antecedência. Como poderia aquilo ter acontecido a alguém tão jovem? Ela então saiu do lado do médico. O soar discreto do salto no chão se fez ouvir enquanto ela se aproximava de Draco. Narcisa saiu de seu caminho, arregalando os olhos. Greyback a segurou pelos braços, já que ela quase havia pisado nele logo atrás. A jovem enfermeira colocou sua mão sobre a testa de Draco e se comunicou com ele em voz baixa, mas que foi audível para todos.

- Eu estou aqui, senhor Draco. – ela lhe explicou. – Estou aqui. – disse mais uma vez, para enfatizar que estava perto dele.

Draco então fez algo que ainda não havia feito perto da mãe. Ele abriu os olhos cegos. O azul estava tão claro, mas tão claro que chegava ao cinza. Narcisa reprimiu uma exclamação. Gina continuou a olhá-lo da mesma forma, apenas sorriu brevemente. Todos observaram que Draco tentava focalizar os olhos na direção da garota, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la. Ele mesmo percebendo que não estava conseguindo nada, acabou fechando os olhos e engolindo em seco. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos eles estavam vermelhos. Gina arregalou os olhos de leve.

- O senhor está focalizando na direção certa. – ela informou. – Mas não se preocupe com isso. Em breve não precisará se esforçar mais. – ela comentou.

Não sabia explicar, mas ele a havia emocionado. Ela era sim muito dedicada ao seu trabalho, adorava cuidar das pessoas, mas com aquele rapaz estava sendo um pouco diferente. Ela estava mesmo preocupada com ele e queria que ele ficasse bem o quanto antes. Ela deslizou a mão por seus cabelos finos e tentou sorrir. Achou melhor se afastar dele. Ela se ergueu e olhou ao redor para os presentes e sorriu.

- Acho que podemos ir, sim?

**oOo**

Quando finalmente chegou na cidadezinha, já era noite. A viagem havia sido tranquila, afinal. Não tivera problemas com nenhum tipo de manifestação nazista e ninguém também tentara lhe acordar durante o percurso. Ele não havia dormido de fato, mas os olhos estavam fechados o tempo todo, tentando a todo custo apenas relaxar. Ao sair do trem notou o quanto estava cansado. Tentou não pensar a respeito de cansaço àquela altura do campeonato. Apenas arrumou os óculos no rosto e pegou o papel para verificar o endereço.

Ali na estação conseguiu se informar com algum funcionário aonde ficava aquele local. Teve de se virar para andar na cidadezinha e encontrar um bonde que o deixaria no endereço. Enquanto estava fazendo todo o percurso começou a se perguntar a respeito de sua sanidade. Como ele poderia estar fazendo aquilo? O que se espera de um homem que já é casado e tem um filho? Sentia que havia falhado completamente. Enquanto muitas famílias àquela hora estavam sentados juntos ao redor da mesa jantando e sorrindo, ele estava em um bonde, no meio de lugar nenhum, com uma esposa tristonha embalada num sono cansado e um filho comunista desaparecido. E para completar, estava fazendo um favor maluco ao namorado do filho, que por acaso era nazista. Ele devia estar errando, não era possível.

Entretanto, enquanto sentia o sacolejar do bonde, sabia que não estava errando. Sabia que estava fazendo tudo aquilo porque amava os seus, mas também porque sabia como que era o tipo de amor que o filho estava sentindo, como era o amor que o nazista estava sentindo. Sabia que era o tipo de amor louco e sem dimensões que poderia destruir o mundo se quisesse, de tão forte, de tão fora de controle, de tão verdadeiro. Ele sabia que fazia o que fazia porque o amor que unia seu filho judeu ao nazista era infinito. Ele tinha absoluta convicção. Ele sabia que, mesmo que se seu filho não ficasse com aquele rapaz, ainda assim aquele rapaz seria o único entre os únicos. James sabia o que era ser capaz de amar uma pessoa de forma irresponsável, insensata e suicida... Mas por que lembrava disso naquele momento? Não queria pensar a respeito daquilo, por que estava desenterrando memórias tão distantes que ele realmente não pensava mais a respeito?

Sentiu seu coração disparar. Não queria lembrar daquele passado. Ele havia dado outro rumo para sua vida, então, para que lembrar? Só porque seu filho estava fazendo quase a mesma coisa? Só porque o padrinho de seu filho também amava um homem? Seria isso algum tipo de desgraça que caia em cima de si e dos seus mais amados? Não, não era uma desgraça e ele sabia. Não adiantava se dar desculpas, ele sabia o quanto aquele amor proibido era o melhor de todos os amores do mundo e que nada, nenhuma circunstância poderia se igualar, por mais que a sociedade ao seu redor tentasse moldá-lo. A sugestão da sociedade era boa sim, mas o tipo de liberdade e cumplicidade que havia no amor entre seres do mesmo sexo era única. Ele havia experimentado aquilo, ele sabia perfeitamente como que era aquilo e sabia que seria impossível alguém que não passou pela experiência entender. Mas e daí? Ele não estava ali para provar nada a niguém.

Mal percebeu, já havia chego no trecho que deveria descer. Seus pensamentos o levaram longe, afinal, eram pensamentos profundos e que ele não mexia há muito, muito tempo. Ao descer do bonde, respirou fundo. Seus olhos esverdeados olharam ao redor, a paisagem natural, sem nenhum vestígio de cidade grande, apenas uma cidade do interior. O único som que podia ouvir era exatamente os sons característicos da natureza. Aquilo de certa forma o tranquilizou e ele seguiu já procurando o número da casa. Por um momento se sentiu bem por não estar vendo ninguém ao seu redor. Via casas, todas com as luzes acesas, mas não havia ninguém do lado de fora. Via animais apenas pastando aqui e ali.

Quando finalmente localizou o número da casa que procurava, reparou que esta, diferente das outras, não estava com todas as luzes acesas, apenas a luz da sala estava. Ele respirou fundo. Se aproximou da casa muito simples, cujo portão de entrada estava aberto. Ele ainda afastou um pouco o portão com uma mão fria e pálida demais, até que seus pés, tocando devagar e silenciosamente a grama, findaram os passos para ficarem juntos, parados, em frente a porta. Então, bateu nela.

O homem na sala terminava de ouvir Claire de Lune, como sempre fazia. Assim que a música acabou, ele ouviu o bater na porta. Imediatamente abandonou a xícara de chá em cima de uma mesinha próxima a poltrona o qual estava sentado para verificar quem estaria batendo à sua porta àquela hora. De cenho franzido ele seguiu até a porta. Os cabelos, longos e pretos, não eram mais tão longos quanto na juventude, mas ainda estavam ali e ele os afastou um pouco do rosto. Ele não olhou pela janela para verificar quem era. Ele apenas encostou a mão na maçaneta da porta. Devagar, a porta foi se abrindo e foi colocado diante dos seus olhos negros como a noite sem fim um homem cujas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos da calça marrom e que tinha os olhos castanho esverdeados por trás de óculos de grau e que também usava uma boina e que tinha cabelos rebeldes que estavam com alguns fios brancos precocemente.

A expressão no rosto de Severus se despedaçou. Sentiu todo o seu sangue descer pelo corpo e se esparramar pelo chão. Não podia ser. James arregalou os olhos ao perceber quem era o homem a sua frente. As mãos dentro dos seus bolsos se fecharam com tanta força que ele achou que iria cortá-las. Não estava nem de longe preparado para aquilo. Severus não sabia o que fazer. O que aquele homem fazia ali? Como havia chego ali? Já James não acreditava que o padrinho de Draco era Severus Prince Snape. James percebeu que o homem diante dele estava mais velho, mas ainda era Severus. Quase conseguiu vizualizá-lo com os cabelos negros e longos, bem longos, quase chegando na metade do peito. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer, apenas o choque dominava seu ser. E o homem à sua frente, já branco, conseguira ficar mais branco. Severus respirou fundo e se apoiou no batente da porta. Quase havia desmaiado. Isso chamou a atenção de James, que correu para segurá-lo.

- Está tudo bem Severus? – foi o que conseguiu dizer-lhe.

O outro homem fechou os olhos com força. Só poderia ser algum tipo de devaneio aquilo. Simplesmente não estava ocorrendo. Ele estava desmaiando e James, _James_ estava ali socorrendo-o. Não, simplesmente, não. Mas sim, simplesmente, sim, porque James estava ali. Ele sentia seu toque, ele sentia sua ajuda. E sua cabeça iria explodir ali mesmo, agora mesmo, porque naquele único e simples toque ele lembrou de tudo, a história toda se rompeu como um _flash_ em sua cabeça, fazendo-o sentir do mais agudo prazer à mais aguda dor. Ele fechou os olhos com muita força, então.

Sentimentos.

_- O amor não finda_. - ele havia dito a Draco.

Lembranças.

Sim. Estava tão quente aquela noite, desesperadamente quente e ele só conseguia sentir mais e mais calor. Ele ergueu a cabeça jogando os cabelos para trás. Longos cabelos negros, cabelos lisos e tão brilhantes, tão sedosos. Os fios estavam grudando em seu peito branco, pálido e esguio, mas ele não parava se de mover para frente e para trás. Apertava com força os ombros abaixo de si e gemeu alto quando sentiu que mãos firmes estavam apertando com força sua cintura. O jovem de cabelos negros e muito lisos sorriu. Ele mordeu os lábios. Estava tão quente aquela noite, mas o registro melhor estava em seus olhos negros, eles pulsavam.

_- Venha cá e me dê um beijo assim, Prince._ – James havia sussurrado abaixo dele. E ele foi beijado com muita paixão por aquele menino.

Severus sentia James completamente dentro dele e aquilo estava tão bom. Ele perdia todo o controle quando fazia amor com aquele homem, ele não se resignava a uma posição fria, indiferente e distante. Ele queimava, queimava. Ele queria que James compreendesse daquela forma o quanto ele era simplesmente fascinado por ele. E ele beijava seu amante enquanto cavalgava deliciosamente em cima dele. Adora ser possuído por ele, queria que ele tomasse seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma, sua sanidade e era exatamente isso o que ele fazia. Severus começou a gemer alto no beijo e aquilo estava enlouquecendo James. Ele apertou ainda mais Severus contra si enquanto o mantinha entre os braços de forma tão forte que seus músculos do braço se evidenciavam. Ia deixar a pele pálida do outro marcada, mas não havia problema nenhum nisso. O seu menino estava chegando bem rápido ao prazer final, assim como ele.

_- Isso... Assim..._ – James sussurrava para ele. Ele viu que a pele do seu amante se arrepiou por completo. Estava chegando. Cada vez mais ele ouvia os gemidos do seu amante e cada vez mais alto... Até que, juntos, eles se entregaram ao prazer mais uma vez naquela noite.

O corpo esguio de Snape se acomodou no peito de James. Este, com a respiração extremamente alterada, acariciava os longos cabelos negros. Sentia o pulsar louco do coração de Snape de encontro ao seu peito. Ele apertou forte o menino em seus braços. Ele, gentil como sempre, lhe perguntou então:

- Está tudo bem, Severus?

Lembranças.

Snape abriu os olhos. Eles estavam vermelhos e vertiam lágrimas sofridas. Ele se livrou da ajuda de James e desmorou ali mesmo na porta de sua casa. Ele não conseguiria lidar com aquilo jamais. Ele escondeu o rosto do outro nas duas mãos, enquanto chorava feito uma criança. James se preocupou com ele então. Jamais imaginou que a dor que Severus carregava dentro de si era tão grande. Esqueceu completamente de si tentando ajudá-lo.

- Por favor, não fique assim. – pediu James. – Eu também estou sofrendo, por diversos motivos. Também preciso de ajuda. – confessou, já bem cansado de tudo. Percebeu que lágrimas também queriam invadir seus olhos.

Severus afastou as mãos do rosto e olhou então para ele. Ele engoliu em seco e agora, repleto de lágrimas e tão vulnerável parecia aquele menino de anos e anos atrás. Ele tentou ao máximo segurar sua dor e suas lágrimas, mas estava difícil demais! Ele apertou os olhos com força e tornou a abri-los. Então ele não aguentou e começou a falar.

- James, me perdoe. – ele começou enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Apesar da noite escura, elas podiam ser vistas. Havia a luz discreta da sala e a luz discreta das estrelas. – Me perdoe verdadeiramente, por favor. – ele lhe implorava. Fechou os olhos.

- Severus. – chamou James segurando seu rosto. – Abra os olhos. Ele o obedeceu. – Eu não quero que sofra assim. Não mais. – ele lhe pediu e Severus pode ver nele o quanto estava envelhecido pela dor e não pelo tempo. – Esqueça tudo, por favor. Você não pode carregar isso até o fim da sua vida. – ele insistia, com calma. – Não foi só você quem errou. – ele confessou então, respirando fundo e abaixando a cabeça.

- Como pode me dizer uma coisa dessa? – indagou Severus sem entender. – Você não errou em nada, James. Em nada. – ele dizia como se lembrasse de cada detalhe.

- Errei sim. – James insistiu, agora tirando as mãos de seu rosto. – Quero que levante agora, quero que fique bem. Podemos entrar? – ele pediu tentando recobrar ao máximo o equilíbrio emocional.

- Claro, vamos entrar. – disse Severus aceitando ajuda para levantar, ainda meio tonto, mas aliviado por ter podido chorar e falar.

Já dentro da casa, Severus fechou a porta atrás de si com calma. James reparou que na vitrola tocava Beethoven e não pode evitar um sorriso. Quer dizer que ele ainda escutava Beethoven pensando nele? Não era somente ele que quando ouvia ao acaso Beethoven lembrava de Severus. Bom, seria impossível ouvir Beethoven e não lembrar da relação dos dois, mas ainda assim surpreendeu-se.

- Por favor, sente-se James. – ele pediu indicando uma poltrona que estava de frente para aquela que ele estava sentado outrora. James aceitou o convite de pronto.

- Obrigado Severus. – ele lhe disse amavelmente. – Agora quero que preste muita atenção no que vou lhe dizer. – o homem na sua frente engoliu em seco. – Eu errei também. Eu errei no momento em que deixei você ir. – ele confessou.

- Mas James, se eu não tivesse...

- Severus, não importa o que você falou. – ele o cortou, falando com veemência. – Eu também fui imaturo. Você foi por ter sido covarde e eu fui por não ter tentado te trazer de volta à razão, por tê-lo deixado ir, por ter acreditado que você não me amava depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos, enquanto amigos, enquanto amantes. Eu errei também. Eu deveria ter sido sua fortaleza quando você se quebrou em mil pedaços e eu não fui. Eu apenas me permiti quebrar e deixei você quebrar também. – ele respirou fundo. Severus permanecia surpreso com aquelas palavras. – Numa relação quando um cai o outro levanta, você caiu e eu cai junto. Você sempre foi o forte, sempre foi aquele que teve de encarar tantas coisas... – James explicava a ele como se visse cada cena do passado. – E eu... Eu era tão frágil, tão dependente do meu mundo particular para sobreviver. Eu não queria viver neste mundo, eu queria viver no meu e nele estava incluso só você. Eu lhe atribui quase uma função como de um deus.

- James, não é bem assim. – Severus não aguentava ouvir aquelas palavras. Não concordava com elas. – Se eu não tivesse começado com toda aquela besteira, tudo teria terminado bem! – ele insistiu.

- Severus, você como qualquer ser humano, tem o direito de falhar e de errar. Mas em uma relação não se é admissível o abandono, a desistência, a falta de crédito no amor. Eu desacreditei de você, compreende a gravidade disso? Se consegue ver a gravidade do que você mesmo fez, consegue ver a gravidade do que eu fiz? Nem eu nem você estávamos preparados... Mas também o que o mundo havia feito conosco até aquele momento? Nós não tínhamos culpa de simplesmente não estar preparados um para o outro, mas veja pelo lado bom... Nós vivemos algo que talvez nem um terço da humanidade vá viver um dia... – ele disse sorrindo para ele. Olhava-o com muito carinho.

Severus estava impressionado. Jamais imaginava que ouviria de James algo assim, jamais imaginaria que ele pudesse interpretar os fatos de uma outra forma que não fosse aquela que Severus arrastava por tantos anos. Estava admirado com a maturidade dele, como havia se tornado um grande homem, um grande ser humano. Só conseguiu sentir mais e mais amor e admiração por ele. O amaria em cada vida existente, se mais de uma vida existisse.

- Mas por conta da nossa falta de preparo, hoje não estamos juntos, James. – ele confessou então, abaixando os olhos para as mãos em cima do colo. Havia sido difícil dizer aquilo, mas ele disse. James respirou fundo.

- Eu sei, mas não é por isso que não estamos de fato juntos, Prince, você sabe.- A forma como foi chamado lhe chamou a atenção. Ele olhou nos olhos de James. – Eu sempre penso em você e sei que você deve fazer o mesmo. Eu sinto o mesmo por você e isso não mudará. Sempre terei você jovem e inconsequente aqui dentro. Assim como você sempre me terá irresponsável e inseguro dentro de você. Isso não finda. O amor que tenho por você é impossível de se ter por qualquer outro ser vivente, porque foi uma situação única, sempre será. Sempre terá todo o valor e respeito. Me edificou como pessoa, me fez aprender muito e a você também. Eu quero que seja feliz, Prince. Por favor. – finalizou James. Não sabia que tinha tudo aquilo guardado dentro dele. Sempre se achou incapaz de certas sensibilidades e tato para o mundo, mas, no final, surpreendia a si mesmo.

Severus estava digerindo cada palavra, cada raciocínio. Sentia as lágrimas vindo de novo, mas permitiu que viessem. Permitiu que se libertassem de uma vez por todas, pela última vez, porque o seu amor havia liberto seu coração. Seu amor havia finalmente feito com que ele crescesse e atingisse a maturidade. Finalmente ele tirava de cima de si um peso que o estava matando dia após dia, sem piedade.

- Eu acredito nas suas palavras, James. E também, de qualquer forma, se eu tivesse de fato ficado com você eu não sei se eu aguentaria.

- Como assim? – questionou James sem entender.

- Eu não sei se meu corpo conseguiria abrigar tamanho amor. Eu acho que morreria por conta deste amor. Morreria bem jovem.

James sorriu. Ele entendia perfeitamente o que ele estava falando. Sabia perfeitamente que o tipo de amor que havia entre eles era algo muito selvagem, algo que eles não conheciam, mesmo agora, mais velhos e mais maduros. Eles não compreendiam aquele sentimento e tudo o que sua capacidade humana de interpretação dos fatos lhe apresentava era isso: a morte. Seus corpos, mentes, almas e corações não suportariam tamanha força selvagem. Era como se o mundo fosse completamente ausente de amor porque todo o amor do mundo estava neles. Bem, e uma parte em Harry e em Draco.

- Você continua lindo, Prince. – confessou James olhando-o com o mesmo carinho de antes.

- Obrigado por me salvar, meu amor. – ele lhe disse com uma tranquilidade que não sentia há anos. – Você cumpriu seu papel. Você me salvou.

- E você também cumpriu o seu... – James lhe respondeu levantando e indo em sua direção. Ajoelhou na frente dele e tocou seu rosto com carinho. – Você me ensinou a ter segurança e a seguir em frente. Hoje o Harry existe e está com Draco... Ele é seu afilhado, não?

- Sim, isso mesmo, James. – disse Severus com satisfação. – E deve ter sido ele quem passou o meu endereço para você.

- Sim, foi ele. – riu James. – Eu olho para os dois e lembro de mim e de você.

- Eu também, James. – aquela confissão havia deixado Severus um tanto quanto satisfeito. – Mas eu me preocupo com eles. Aliás, você tem notícias dos dois para mim?

James adquiriu uma expressão muito séria. Severus percebeu a mudança nele e se sobressaltou. Ficou ansioso de uma forma que não era boa. Sentiu que James abandonava o rosto dele e desviava o olhar do dele. Severus segurou em seus ombros, chamando a atenção do outro para si. James focou os olhos esverdeados nos olhos negros. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

- Bom... Harry deixou a Alemanha. Deixou uma carta dizendo que foi atrás dos próprios sonhos... E me deixou incumbido de entregar a carta a Draco.

- Não posso acreditar, James. – comentou Severus chocado. Então não havia dado tempo de Draco chegar em Harry e simplesmente fugir com ele.

- Sim, é verdade. E Draco, ao saber, respondeu de forma extremamente negativa. O choque foi tão grande que uma cegueira temporária o acometeu...

Severus ficou em estado de choque. O que mais aquela noite lhe traria? Sentiu muito pelo afilhado. Sentia muito por Harry. Não queria de forma alguma, de jeito nenhum que Draco tivesse o mesmo fim que ele. A situação como um todo lhe preocupou imensamente. O que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo, afinal?

- James, o que poderemos fazer para ajudá-los? – questionou de forma preocupada e até ingênua.

- Eu não sei, Prince, mas tenho a impressão de que nada. Acredite-me, desde que tudo isso começou tenho tentado ao máximo ajudá-los e simplesmente não adianta. Tanto um quanto outro faz o que quer e quando quer. Não há o que fazer. Simplesmente não há.

Severus sentiu pesar, mas sabia que James estava certo. No final, sempre, as pessoas somente fazem aquilo que querem, no tempo que querem, mesmo que seja cedo ou tarde demais. Raras são aquelas que acertam o tempo ideal. Raras, muito raras. Tudo o que podia fazer era torcer para que, de alguma forma, os dois estivessem agindo no tempo certo, por mais que parecesse que não estavam.

- Vamos aguardar, James. E vamos torcer para que tudo simplesmente dê certo. – disse Severus já bem distante. Naquela noite estava mais do que esgotado. O que mais poderia dizer?

**Tradução do Alemão**

Rückkehr - Retorno


End file.
